Something to Talk About
by RisingStar19
Summary: John Cena has always been pretty closed off about his past. However when his childhood friend Aria pays him a visit, everyone will start to learn about a new side of John. These friends might even find love...just not with each other. Or will they?
1. Childhood Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters. **

**AN: This is the story that lost against ****I Heart ?**** not too long ago and I decided since I feel like maybe I should go ahead and get started on another story, or at least have the first chapter for it done and in my arsenal, I'm going to write this story and see how you guys respond to it. I've made Aria in her early twenties so just pretend Cena is only 5 years older than her. Hope you like it!**

**Something to Talk About**

Chapter 1: Childhood Friends

It was official. Aria Terrington was lost. Her Garmin was barking at her every five seconds and LA traffic was just a bit much for a small-town girl from West Newbury to handle all that well. '_Please make a left in 0.4 feet.'_ Aria suppressed her cry of annoyance as she changed lanes yet again in her rented Cadillac. "You told me right not a minute ago you little piece of garbage." If that wasn't enough Aria's phone decided to go off. The 22-year old fumbled around for it in her purse until her hands finally closed around the device. "Hello?"

A deep laugh met her ears. "Little frustrated there?" Aria had to laugh at her best friend for 18 years now.

Aria made the turn hearing her Garmin jabber at her to go straight for a little ways. "Just a tad, Appleseed." John Cena laughed at how even though they were grown she was still teasing him by using that particular nickname.

"You're really going to go there?"

Aria grinned brightly despite her still somewhat annoyed attitude at the rudeness of LA folk. "It's not my fault you thought Johnny Appleseed was God for 3 years."

"I was 5 when that started! And he was cool okay."

"Yeah Macarena cool."

John laughed at her witty comeback that she didn't even have to think about. "Hey the Macarena was the shit back then so that argument doesn't work."

Aria giggled to herself as she got over one lane. "Oh honey I just let you think the Macarena was cool, in reality the joke was on you."

"You just love to give me hard time don't' you?" John shook his head. _God this girl drives me crazy._

Aria pulled off the main road coming up on The Huntley Hotel Santa Monica. "John I've known you for almost my whole life, it's my job to give you a hard time." She parked under the valet enjoying the luxury treatment already of living large. As she hopped out of the car the bellboy was already carting her luggage off inside. "Especially since there isn't a little lady in the picture to do so."

John lounged on his bed carelessly flipping through channels. "Oh is that right?" He smiled at Aria's sound of confirmation.

"Yep. I'm the thorn in your side until then mister." Aria checked in at the front desk shouldering her phone as she signed the receipt given to her. "Thanks for paying for my little trip out here by the way, there's no way I could afford this on my teacher's salary."

John shot up from his position. "Are you here?"

Aria smiled at hearing how excited he was. She was too though; she hadn't seen her friend in a year and half after all. "I'm in the lobby as we speak." Aria heard a phone click shut followed by silence. "John?" Shrugging, she hung up the phone sliding it in her back pocket shouldering her purse and picking up her room key. She smiled politely at the desk clerk. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Ms. Terrington."

Aria turned around to follow the bellboy up to her room when none other than John Cena came bursting out of the stairwell too impatient to wait for the elevator. "Well don't you look like sex on a stick?"

At the sound of that voice, Aria turned her head in his direction a huge grin breaking out across her face when she saw him. "John!" Aria dropped her purse on the luggage cart then broke out into a run, surprisingly missing all the furniture in her way. John wrapped her up in a hug twirling her around. Still in his arms and off the ground by a few inches Aria swatted lightly at John's head. "Don't you go talking like that in public, you're Mama raised you right."

Laughing John set her back down adjusting his ball cap considering Aria sent it askew with her chiding. "Where'd you get that southern charm from? Arkansas already ingrained that in you?" He smacked her butt as he followed her back over to the bellboy who looked overly annoyed with Aria's inability to just follow him to her room already.

Aria gasped at his actions turning around to walk backward relying on John to alert her is she was about to run into something or someone. "You need some southern charm in you, at least men in the South are gentlemen thank you very much."

John effortlessly took Aria's bags in his hand sending the bellboy on his way. "I'm a gentleman." He held up her bags. "See?" Aria nodded in a 'yeah-sure' kind of way. "What room are you in?"

Aria joined him in the elevator glancing at the room key she'd gotten a few minutes earlier. "Um…1275."

John smiled knocking her shoulder with his arm. "Just two down from me."

"How convenient."

John just kept on grinning, he was so happy to be with Aria again. She brought out a side of him no one else got to see. He kept pretty quiet about his past and his childhood feeling like that was one thing the WWE didn't need to be in on. He'd give them anything else, but that…that he wanted to keep private. He led the way as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on the 4th floor. "The rooms next to me were already booked."

"Oh okay."

John sent her a playful look. "Didn't want you to think you weren't still special to me. You know you're my favorite girl in my life."

Aria rolled her eyes finally knocking him back. "I'm the only girl in your life." Aria slid her room key into the lock turning the overly ornate doorknob when the little green light bleeped on.

She walked through first holding the door for John as he lugged her four bags into the room. "Dear God just how much did you pack?" John set her first three bags on the bed dropping the fourth on the floor with a thud. "And what the hell is in that one?"

Aria laughed wrapping her hands around his arm affectionately. "Shoes."

John just stared at her a smile threatening to break out. "You needed a whole suitcase for shoes?"

Aria shrugged a little smirk on her lips. "They complete an outfit, John. Shoes are a very important accessory."

John shook his head just accepting it rather than trying to prove that was ridiculous. Like his father told him, when it comes to women, you can either be right or you can be happy. "Okay Aria, if you say so."

Aria untangled herself from John and went out to the balcony with an oceanfront view. "Wow. This view is amazing." John joined her out on the balcony taking in her bright smile.

"I'm glad you're here. I've missed you, Terrington."

Aria turned her honey-colored eyes on her best friend before leaning up to press a light kiss to his cheek. "I've missed you too, Cena."

* * *

><p>The next day John took Aria sightseeing around LA since it was her first time being there. They drove down to Rodeo Drive at her request for her to do some shopping. "Oh my God there are so many big designer labels here! Chanel, Coach, Valentino, Harry Winston, Prada…I mean I can't afford one single thing at any of these places but damn."<p>

John knew Aria was a big fashionista. She always looked amazing but her teaching job didn't pay enough for her to be able to splurge on something designer. She had a Coach purse and a Prada bag that she'd gotten growing up but they were the older designs and John new she wanted something current. "Pick a store."

Aria glanced up from the directory she was perusing as they slowly meandered down the shopping strip. "What?"

John gestured to the boutiques they passed. "Pick a store."

Aria could practically see the wheels spinning in his head and his grin made her a tad suspicious. "Why?"

John sighed. "Would you just pick a God damn store?"

Aria scanned the list of stores for a minute. "Chanel." John took a quick look on the map where the Chanel boutique was then took hold of Aria's hand and starting pulling her in that direction. "John what are you doing?"

"Just trust me. For once in your life."

Aria quickened her pace to keep up with his long strides cause if she didn't she'd be dragged. Literally. "I've done that plenty of times. In fact everytime I got in the car with you behind the wheel."

John scoffed sending her a look. "I'm a fantastic driver." Aria started to make little ambulance siren noises earning her a glare from the wrestler. "You're funny."

Aria simply smiled innocently at him as they came up to the front of the Chanel store. Aria followed John inside but abandoned him at the door when she caught sight of short, strapless, deep navy blue dress with a little embellishment along the waist. "Oh my God I saw Emma Watson wearing this dress in a magazine and fell in love with it!" She caught sight of the price tag however and her happiness deflated. "But of course buying this dress would make me officially broke."

John came up on her side and rifled through the small collection of dresses. Pulling out a 4, he pressed the soft material into her hands. "I'll get it for you."

Aria immediately set the dress back on the rack. "No. I appreciate the thought John but I'm not going to let you buy me an expensive dress along with paying for my vacation up here."

John picked the dress back up. "Aria, I have plenty of money. I want to spend some of it on you. I've already sent my folks some cash to help them out with anything. I know you really want this dress. Just let me buy it for you."

Aria sighed. "John, I don't need financial help. Like you said I want the dress, I don't need the dress." John looked at her for a few moments before heading to the checkout counter dress in the hand. "John I said no." But John held her off rather easily as he set the dress on the counter and handed his credit card to the cashier. 15 seconds later the card was swiped and the dress was hers. Aria wordlessly took the Chanel bag John handed her. "I'll pay you back for this. It will take me years but I'll do it eventually."

John threw an arm around her shoulders as they left the store. "Don't worry about paying me back. Consider it a late Christmas gift. I never got around to getting you one anyway."

As they emerged back on the sidewalk two female voices rang out. "John!" The two friends turned around to see a blonde-haired woman and a brunette heading their way.

John smiled easily at the girls so Aria assumed he knew them well. As John hugged the two, Aria got a better look at their faces and realized she'd seen them before on RAW. "Aria, these are two of the Divas Kelly and Eve." Aria smiled politely at the women slightly stunned when they both embraced her too. "Kelly, Eve, this is my best friend Aria. I grew up with her."

Kelly's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh really?" She set her gaze to Aria. "I bet you have so many interesting stories about this guy huh?" Aria decided she liked this girl already.

"Oh I have plenty. Although I think my favorite would have to be the time he ran around the neighborhood in nothing but his Batman cape and underwear."

John grimaced while the three females ripped into peals of laughter. "Out of all the things you could have said you had to go with that one? I have dirt on you to you know?"

Aria took John's chin her hand. "Yes that's true you do, but yours are so much more incriminating."

"At least I wasn't in love with a cartoon."

Eve nudged Aria's side. "Prince Eric?"

"Well of course."

Eve raised her hand for a high-five, which Aria did. "I'm right there with you, honey."

Kelly shifted her shopping bags on her arm. "Are you bringing her to the show tonight?"

John wrapped his arm around Aria's shoulders again. "If she wants to go." He looked down at his substantially shorter friend. "Aria?"

"I'd love to."

Kelly grinned. "Great!" She checked her watch showing it to Eve. "We'd love to stay and chat a little more but we've got to get going. We'll see you tonight though, Aria."

As the two Divas walked off they threw waves over their shoulders. John and Aria headed back to the car Aria's arm looped through John's. "I like Kelly and Eve. They seem really sweet."

John opened the door for Aria. "They are. Most the Divas are actually; Beth and Natalya are the only exceptions to that quite honestly. Oh and the twins." John winced. "Those girls are not friendly." Aria laughed at his reaction. John just made a face at her before shutting her door to muffle her laughter at his expense.

* * *

><p>"Stay close to me alright, Aria?" Aria nodded absently as she allowed John to pull her along the arena to backstage. She was so busy looking around at everything to really pay attention to her friend. "Are you even listening to me?"<p>

Aria snapped her head in John's direction giving him a grin. "Yes I am. Sorry, this is just so incredible. This never looks all the special on TV but you guys actually have it pretty nice."

John had to smile at Aria's child-like wonder. She'd never really been into wrestling until John got involved and even then it wasn't a big thing for her. However when John called to tell her about his first shot at the WWE Championship, Aria caved and watched her friend claim the title for himself. Ever since then she'd been hooked. The pair entered the backstage area where pandemonium was in full swing. Producers, cameramen, additional techs, you name it were running around getting things ready for the show to start in the next 2 hours. John unlaced his and Aria's fingers in favor of pulling her against his side his arm draped around her waist as they navigated through the sea of chaos. Once they were in a more deserted area John released his hold on her. "Sorry I just didn't want to lose you."

Aria wasn't quite sure why he was apologizing but didn't think too much on it. "It's fine, that was crazy. Is it always like that?"

John nodded as he entered a locker room for the Superstars, Aria following blindly. "Pretty much." Once the two were in the room however five pairs of new eyes settled on Aria instantly making her feel uncomfortable. John didn't seem to realize this however.

"Um John?"

Before John could ask her what a new voice entered the conversation. "Who's your friend, Cena?"

John now took note of the other wrestlers in the room. Zack Ryder, Wade Barrett, Sheamus, CM Punk, and Cody Rhodes, the one who spoke, were all looking at John and Aria. "Oh um hi guys." He took a few steps back toward Aria shielding her partially. "This is my friend Aria. I've known her since I was 9." Wade didn't seem too interested in John's personal relationships as he stalked out of the locker room without another glance in Aria's direction.

Cody however was interested a great deal. "Aria?" The 22-year old nodded. Cody made his way to her as close as John would allow. "That's a really pretty name."

Aria smiled politely despite getting a little bit of an odd vibe from this guy. "Thank you."

Cody switched his gaze over to John. "Do you really think it's necessary to play bodyguard? No one's going to hurt her."

John sent Cody a terse smile moving enough so he wasn't blocking half of Aria from view but that was as far as he conformed. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Cody looked back over at Aria smiling at her a little weirdly in Aria's personal opinion. "I'll see you around Aria." He blew her a kiss before knocking past John and out the door.

Aria just blinked trying to process that. "Wow he's odd."

"Don't worry about Rhodes, he's all bark no bite." Aria's eyes flickered up to the face of CM Punk grinning at her.

Aria gave him a bright smile of her own back. "Oh?"

This time however Sheamus answered. "Punk's right, Rhodes is too much of a coward to try anything."

Punk walked a little closer to her. "But if he does somehow grow a pair just let one of us know and we'll fix that real quick."

John glanced between Punk and Sheamus. "Thanks for the offer guys but I got it.

Zack, the only one in the group who could really call himself John's good friend, slung an arm around Aria's shoulder catching her by surprise and causing her to let out a little squeak getting a chuckle from all four males. "Oh shut up."

Zack gave her a little squeeze. "John, you can't be around all the time. We'll just help you look out for her. I know Punk and Sheamus aren't as cool as me," the three Superstars rolled their eyes in unison at that comment making Aria have to stifle a giggle, "but they're good guys you know that."

John sighed giving in. "Alright. Well then Aria, meet Zack, Sheamus, and Punk."


	2. Flirting and Pity Pecks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters. **

**AN: Sorry for my absence, I decided I needed a mini vacation from everything. But I'm back now and I hope you like the second chapter of STTA. I know IHQ hasn't been updated yet either and I apologize I'm just trying to figure out the best way to move forward. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Flirting and Pity Pecks

Aria walked out of the room arm in arm with John after having a little 'get to know you' session as Aria liked to call it with the boys. Aria found it a little funny how she came out here to spend some time with her best friend and ended up having her own little entourage of WWE Superstars at her beck and call. _I could start to like wrestling very very much. _Aria had a little silent laugh to herself but quickly found herself being drawn back to her best friend who was being unusually quiet and his face was void of emotion. She knocked into his side to gain his attention. "Hey, are you okay? You've suddenly acquired the ability to remain silent, something that could've helped you 3 years ago when you got thrown out of that bar."

John had to a give her a little smile at her recollection of that certain memory. He had called her from the police station needing her to come pick him up at 2:30 in the morning. _Man she was pissed._ "I'm fine, Aria."

Aria just rolled her eyes as she pulled her arm from his and planted herself in his path. "Come on John, I've known you for 18 years, you really don't think I can tell when you're not alright?"

John stuffed his hands in the pockets of his classic jeans shorts. "It's nothing, really. I'll be fine in an hour or so."

He went to move on but Aria placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Well I want you fine now so I suggest you tell me what's up."

John had to grin at her persistence. _Some things never change. _John leaned against the wall, Aria following his lead and coming up at his side. "It's just…you've only been here two days and you've already met five people and are slowly getting immersed in all of this." John gestured vaguely at their surroundings.

Aria was rather confused. "Wait, I don't understand. How is that a bad thing? I'm just meeting your friends and they're meeting me."

John sighed closing his eyes as he rested his head on the wall behind him as well. "But you're **my **friend. You and my past, our past, it's something I've kept behind closed doors because I wanted those things and memories just for me."

"And I'm undoing all that." John didn't answer her because he couldn't figure out one that didn't sound absolutely horrible. "John, if you didn't want your past exposed you shouldn't have asked me out here."

"It's not really about what's being exposed it's more of a where you've always been mine…just mine and it doesn't' really feel like that anymore." Aria couldn't help but start to laugh at the absurdity of that. "I'm serious."

Aria put her hand over her mouth as she calmed down. "John, as I said before I've known you for 18 years, I've known these guys for 15 minutes. You really think one little pow-wow is going to dethrone you?"

John started to pout. "It's not going to just be one pow-wow as you so eloquently put it."

Aria gave her best friend a bright smile relinking her arm through his and lightly pulling before he obliged and started down the hall with her once more. "Be that as it may, I'm pretty sure you'll always be the only one who copped a feel while helping me put a shirt on after I dislocated my shoulder." Both of them laughed at that memory. "That's friendship right there."

John and Zack had their six-man tag team match so Punk had volunteered to look after Aria while John was busy doing his job. Aria was with Zack off to the side at catering getting something to eat and possibly a small snack while John and Punk had a little chat. "Punk, I'm trusting you with my best friend, I've known this girl forever."

Punk was trying his damnest not to snort at John treating Aria like his prized puppy. "Cena, what exactly do you think is going to happen to her? Rhodes might a little creepy but he's not stupid. And it's just common knowledge to stay far away from Henry and his PMSing self. She'll be fine."

John didn't seem to find Punk as amusing as he did. "Punk, you and I aren't' exactly buddy-buddy so the fact that I'm allowing this at all is a miracle. I know you just want to get to know Aria because it'll mess with me but just do me a favor and don't be yourself for at least the next 30 minutes."

"Allow?" Punk smirked at the former WWE Champion. "What are you her father? And Cena, did it ever occur to you that my wanting to get to know your beautiful friend has nothing to do with you?"

Before John could retort, Zack and Aria appeared at their sides. "Yo John bro we got to get going, the match is about to start. Show's making his entrance now."

John nodded casting a look at Aria. She smiled waving him on. "Get going I'm fine." She leaned further into Punk something John didn't like one bit.

John pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll come by and get you right after alright?"

Aria nodded over her shoulder as she started off with Punk not far behind. John watched them walk away a little annoyed at how at ease Aria already seemed to be with Punk. Zack however brought him back to the present as he took hold of John's collar and started hauling him through the halls to the entrance tunnel. "When I said now I actually meant it."

* * *

><p>"So you're a teacher?" Aria nodded at Punk's question as she took a drink from her sweet tea. "What do you teach?"<p>

Aria laughed when she looked up at Punk to see he had barbeque sauce from his sandwich on the corner of his mouth. She held out a napkin to him. "You've got a little something."

Punk took the napkin wiping off the sauce. "Better? All handsome again?"

"Every inch of you." Punk had to grin at the pretty smile being directed his way. Aria shook herself mentally. "Um, I teach fourth grade. Going on my second year."

Punk laughed as he took a swig of Pepsi. "God you make me feel so unhelpful. You have this noble profession of educating kids and I hurt other men for titles."

Aria grinned at how he described being professional wrestler. "At least you're the best in the world at hurting other men for said titles." Punk looked up her amused by the cute little smirk playing upon her lips. "I mean at least you've got that going for you." She winked at him making him think she was just too amazing to be John Cena's best friend.

"At least there is that." Kane's creepy music started to fill their ears causing the pair to look over at the previously forgotten monitor. They saw the red-lighted arena and John stopping halfway up the ramp. Aria watched as Kane popped up from under the ring like some Jack-in-the-box, a rather creepy ass toy in her opinion. "God that guy needs psychological help."

Despite all that was happening, all referring to Kane seemingly trying to suffocate John, Aria shot Punk an amused glance. When Kane turned his fury on Zack though, Aria found everything significantly less funny. "What the hell is he doing?"

Kane was dragging Zack by his injured ankle to the hole in the mat. "He's dragging him under the ring with him. Undertaker used to do it all the time, he called it dragged to hell."

"Excuse me?" Somehow, John managed to wake up from Kane's attempt to settle him down for a little nap and pulled his friend free from Kane's grasp but then a large bout of fire sprang from the hole in the mat, Kane's signature thing. As the show went off the air Aria turned to face Punk, a little startled to see she had moved closer to his side throughout the Kane fiasco on screen. Recovering quickly, Aria breathed out a small laugh while running a hand through her hair. "You guys are crazy you know that?"

Punk sent a smirk her way. "I've heard that once or twice." Aria just shook her head while picking up her drink. Punk stood suddenly surprising Aria just a tad. "Come on, we should probably go check on Zack." Aria tossed her stuff in the trash before heading to the door Punk was holding open for her. As Aria passed Punk he tapped her butt. "Chop chop."

Aria hid her gasp and instead delved her elbow into Punk's stomach as he came up behind her. His groan of pain hit her ears making a smile appear on her face. She tossed a look over her shoulder to see the wrestler doubled over. "You alright?"

The teasing tone in her voice was unmistakable. Punk straightened up ignoring the still small ache in his abdomen. "You realize this is war right?"

"I grew up with two older brothers, I think I can handle it." Aria patted his chest then spun on her toes to continue down the hall Punk following a few steps behind.

_Oh I like her._

* * *

><p>"Ow man Jesus watch it with the prodding." Aria and Punk shared a look before Aria slipped her arm from his and entered the medic room. John was standing on the opposite wall a small cut on his cheek.<p>

Aria picked up one of the wipes on the tray by the medic and started to clean up John's face. "You okay? Enough oxygen in your brain and all that?"

John winced slightly at the alcohol on the wipe but nodded at her a small grin on his face. "Yes Aria I'm fully awake."

Aria finished cleaning up the cut and placed a small bandage over it. "Just checking, you know there's no way I can carry your 200 plus frame all the way back to the hotel."

"Oh I'm sure Kane wouldn't mind hauling my ass somewhere."

Aria washed her hands before standing between Punk and John. "What is it with the hand over your mouth thing? I mean he knows suffocation is kind of a method of killing right?"

Punk rubbed the back of his neck rolling it to get it loose. "Oh he knows. It's the caring part you need to wonder about."

"Ow!" The three looked away from each other and over at Zack clutching at his ankle as the medic tried to tape it up. "It is tender you know." Aria made her way over to the bed Zack was on standing up by his head.

"I need to make it tight otherwise it won't be helpful."

"There's a difference between tight and cutting off circulation, man."

Aria lightly smacked Zack's head. "Oh hush and let man do his job. Stop being a baby."

Punk and John snorted at Zack's shocked face due to his treatment. "Just kick me when I'm down why don't you?"

John got control over himself. "Don't take it too personally Zack, Aria's been doing that to me for years."

Aria held up her hands innocently. "You want to be coddled I suggest you go call your mother."

Punk was now laughing at both his fellow wrestlers. "You just might be my favorite person." John flicked his eyes between Aria and Punk who kept giving each other looks.

"There you're done." The medic rolled his chair away from Zack huffing in annoyance as he logged down the visit.

"Thanks a million." Zack sent an exaggerated thumbs up at the guy as he pushed himself up and put some weight on his ankle experimentally. Seemingly satisfied with the work, Zack stood up picking up his camera.

The foursome walked out into the hallway. John checked his watch before whistling at the late hour. "Damn guys we've got to go, it's late."

Aria looked at her phone. "It's 10:40. That's late for you?"

"I just got attacked by Kane for the third time, I'm a little spent."

Zack raised an eyebrow at his Broski. "Dude I just got dragged halfway under the mat! I'm traumatized!" Aria sighed loudly at the bickering that unfolded about who had it worse. "And I didn't even get a sucker for my troubles."

Aria had kind of checked out of the conversation until then. "What?"

Zack turned to look at her. "You know how when you go to the doctor you get a sucker or prize when you leave for being so good."

Now it was Punk's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Maybe when you're five."

"Hey I'm still in pain." Aria walked up to Zack, raised up on her toes to reach his height, and kissed his lips chastely.

"There's your prize. Happy?" He nodded at her mutely. "Great." Aria then moved to Punk pressing her lips to his cheek.

"He gets lip action and I get a kiss on the cheek?"

Aria smirked at him. "You're not hurt." She took hold of John's hand pulling him toward the garage. "Come on big guy, let's get you to bed before you pass out on me."

"What's with the big guy comment? Are you saying I'm fat?"

Punk and Zack watched the pair turn the corner. Zack had a huge grin on his face as he turned to Punk. "So much better than a sucker." He held out his fist for a fist bump. Punk looked at Zack's hand for a second then nodded his head to the side in a why-not kind of manner and bumped fist with the United States Champion.

* * *

><p>Aria was jerked out of bed when her phone went off on her bedside table. She blearily checked the clock. 7:21 am. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Aria snatched her phone off the table flipping it open to answer. "Hello?"<br>"Morning darling."

"Mom." Aria flopped back down her pillows. _Of course only my mother would figure I'm awake at this hour despite the fact it's June. _

"So how's John?"

Aria heard the tone her mother had used whenever mentioning John's name. Her mom had always hoped one day John and Aria would fall in love and get married then bless her with lots of grandchildren. "He's perfectly fine, Mom."

"Has he changed? You know it's been awhile since you've seen each other. Does he think you've changed? "

Aria wanted nothing more than to not have this conversation. "No we still see each other as the kids who threw rocks at each other because we couldn't find a ball."

A sigh was heard on the other end of the line. "I'm trying to have serious a conversation with you, Aria."

"We've had this conversation plenty mother and the status of the relationship you desperately crave to happen is still non-existent." Aria reluctantly just accepted she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she staggered over to her suitcase to pull out some clothes for the day.

"It's just you're 22 honey and now is the time to start finding Mr. Right."

Aria counted to ten in her head. "I'm sorry since when did 22 become the age for being on the brink of ending up as a crazy cat lady?"

"Aria."

"Okay sorry." Aria threw a pair of jeans shorts and Dallas Mavericks shirt over her shoulder onto the bed. "Mom, I'm working on the love thing okay? It's just not John."

"Does that mean you have someone else in mind?" Aria cursed herself for wording her sentence that way. The hopefulness in her mother's voice was almost unbearable.

"Um…" Aria was trying to think up a way to not crush her mother's hope and avoid getting a 20-minute lecture of how to lure in the male species. _That's one memory I never want to relive._ _There's just something so wrong about your mother trying to tell you, very detailed, how she reeled in your father. _"Well not a specific person per say but I've met a few of John's friends and they could be contenders."  
>"Oh other wrestlers?"<p>

Aria nodded. "Yep."

"Who are they?"

Aria had hoped she wouldn't asked that. "Mom you won't know them."

"No no I've seen my fair share of wrestling shows with John's mother."

_Oh yay._ Aria put on a new bra and panty set while skillfully shouldering the phone. "Oh well then um…there's Sheamus. Do you know him?"

Her mother was silent for a moment. "Yes the Irish one. He seems nice enough but the red hair thing…you'd definitely have red-haired children. That gene's a strong one in Irish culture."

Aria resisted the urge to smash her head into a wall repeatedly. "Duly noted, Mom. There's also Zack Ryder. You know the whole Broski thing?"

"Yes! Now he seems like a fine young man. He's successful and still fun, you should really think about him. Plus he has a nice face."

Aria pulled the phone from her ear pressing it against her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation." She hurriedly shrugged on her shorts and shirt. "Yes he's rather handsome." Aria wasn't sure if she should tell her mom about Punk. He was the more rough around the edges guy, the type Aria had always been drawn to but Aria's parents found less appealing.

"Is there more?"

Aria decided to keep Punk her little secret. "Nope just those two."

"Hm yes well I say go for the cute one." _Dating advice from my mother that just fantastic._ "Oh and sweetheart make sure you have protection."

"Mom!"

"Just in case. You never know where the night might take you."

"Mom just stop talking!"

"I mean your father and I certainly never planned for your brother…" Aria let out a little yelp snapping her phone shut and flinging against the pillows on her freshly made bed. A knock sounded on Aria's door causing another scream to emit from her.

"Aria?" Hearing John's voice snapped Aria out her funk. She strode over to her door opening it for her friend. "Did you just scream?"

John shut the door behind him. "My mother just told me to make sure I have condoms in case one of the guys and I want to have a roll in the hay."

John dumped the donuts he had brought up. "That's not something you hear everyday."


	3. Jumping Headfirst into the Flames

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters. **

**AN: So after watching tonight's RAW I just have to say the Zack/Eve storyline is one of the cutest damn things I've ever seen. This chapter's plot is a heavier than the previous two but I think it turned out well. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Jumping Headfirst into the Flames

"Your mom actually told you to go after Ryder?" Aria nodded slowly to the question John had asked her probably four times now over the course of the week. They were on their way to the show however and Aria just wasn't to the point of jumping out of the car onto the hard pavement with cars all around to escape him. She'd done a pretty good job at avoidance the past week anyway claiming she needed some girl time and headed off with Kelly and Eve multiple times. She hadn't seen any of her boys though. Sheamus was busy training up so he could 'Knock the fella's head off' in regards to Jinder Mahal, Punk had made a spontaneous trip home to celebrate his parents' anniversary, and Zack was doing…whatever Zack was doing. "That's a hard thing for me to imagine Mrs. Terrington doing."

Aria breathed out a laugh. "Yes well trust me she did, I have the psychological scars to prove it."

John found amusement in her retort as he lifted her hand and pressed a small kiss to the back of it. "I'm so happy you're spending the summer with me."

Aria snatched her hand back so she could playfully swat his shoulder with it. "Chill with the mushiness, Cena. Someone might see and think you've gone all soft." John parked the car giving her a light glare as he did so. Aria just grinned at him tossing her hair over her shoulder while she pulled on the door handle. The second it had opened a fraction however, one muscled arm reached across her and jerked the door closed again. Aria set her raised eyebrow in place before turning her face back toward her friend. She gave a vague gesture to the door. "Care to fill me in?"

John pulled his arm back giving off a sigh. "I'm sorry, Aria. It's just everything with Kane has me a little jumpy."

Aria placed her hand on John's face brushing her thumb over his cheek for a moment. "I appreciate the concern, but it's you he has a problem with. Not me." Aria opened her door again and slipped out before her best friend decided to shut her in again.

John all but jumped from the car to get by Aria's side as she walked across the parking lot. "Take my hand." He held out his left hand to her. Aria glanced between his face and said hand for a few seconds before giving in and lacing her fingers with his. "I'm just worried he might try anything to get to me and since your presence is well-known by now you're an obvious target."

Aria huffed flicking her hair out of her face. "Oh come on John, really?"

John stopped them just outside the door to the building. "He's kind of deranged, Aria. It's not as ridiculous as you're making it out to be." He opened the door for her, their hands slipping apart as she crossed the threshold.

The pair was heading to John's personal room, something this week the Superstars and Divas were treated to. John glanced over at his friend as they walked in silence. "Nice outfit."

Aria could practically hear the smirk currently on John's face. Aria paired a set of her denim shorts with one of John's dress shirts he had outgrown. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the rest was tucked with just a little pulled out to billow around her waist. "Thank you."

"John, Aria!" The two friends turned to see the Celtic warrior himself making his way to them through the slightly congested hallway. "What's the crack, fella?" He shook hands with John and grabbed Aria in a one-armed hugged.

"Oh you know, just keeping an eye on this one." John lightly nudged Aria as he placed his arm loosely around her middle.

Aria smiled sweetly up at John. "But sweetie, I'm your handler not the other way around."

Sheamus laughed at their interaction. It was rather easy to see they'd been friends for quite some time. John's happy mood seemed to disintegrate within seconds though as he recalled his earlier concern. "Hey Sheamo, you wouldn't happen to know where Kane is would you?"

Sheamus gave a short, low chuckle. "For once I actually do. He's about to make his way out to the ring to address the universe. You know, 'spread the hate.'"

John had a stony expression on his face, his arm sliding off Aria. "Aria, stay with Sheamus. I need to take care of this."

Aria rested a hand on his arm before he got too far. "Take care of what?"

"Kane."

He quickly made off after pushing her gently in Sheamus' direction. "Thanks for elaborating John, now I get it." She turned her back on John's retreating form and smiled up at the Irish wrestler before her. "So, what would Bodyguard #2 like to do?"

"Bodyguard #2?"

Aria shrugged at his question. "Seemed appropriate. Punk is one, your two, and Zack three. I contemplated pulling a Dr. Seuss and calling you Things one through three, but refrained."

Sheamus grinned widely at her. "John should've brought you around here earlier."

"I told him the same thing but he doesn't listen to me. Thinks he knows everything, always has."

"Good to know that's not a new thing."

Aria shook her head while laughing. "Nope, it's a lifelong illness." She beckoned him to follow over her shoulders as she took a few steps. "Come on bodyguard."

Sheamus was at her side with two strides halting her with a hand on her wrist. She looked at him quizzically but he still had the grin on his face. He got in front of her, his back facing her, then squatted down to the floor. "Jump on."

Aria's eyes widened just a bit. "Seriously?" He nodded at her and Aria decided why not. "Okay, here it goes." Aria jumped on his back, hands gripping lightly at his shoulders while his hands came to rest under her thighs as he stood. He shifted her a little higher. "Sorry if I'm heavy."

"Fishing for compliments are we?"

"No, I'm just apologizing if—"

Sheamus' deep chortle cut her off. "You're not heavy."

Aria gently rammed the heel of her hand into the side of his head to which he responded by smacking the underside of her thigh.

* * *

><p>The night passed on as only a RAW show can. Aria witnessed her friend receive a beat down but he seemed okay, she saw Sheamus almost accomplish his mission to separate Mahal's head from his shoulders, and just now watched Punk get a victory over Jack Swagger, insuring his match with Dolph Ziggler at the Royal Rumble wouldn't be potentially jeopardized by Vickie or one of her dogs. It was Punk's turn to babysit Aria and while Aria would normally be appalled at this kind of treatment, she decided being constantly close to a smoking hot guy was in no way a negative thing. "My turn huh?"<p>

Aria spun around in the spot Zack had left her at, right in front of the security team, at the sound of Punk's voice. "Looks like it."

Punk wiped the sweat off his body with a damp rag then pulled out his cologne from the pocket of his shorts, giving himself a few sprits. "Alright, now you can hug me." Aria rolled her eyes at his words but did as he said anyway locking her arms around his neck tightly, his coming to circle her waist.

Aria felt the wide WWE Championship title belt against her stomach. As she pulled back she trailed her fingers down Punk's chest then over the belt. "So this is what you all fight so hard for huh?"

Punk unhooked it from his waist handing it to her. Aria smiled at him as she took it, a little surprised by the weight of it. "Pretty much. It's the highest honor. Well the World Heavyweight Championship is pretty big too. Any championship is really just this and the World title are the most talked about."

Aria ran her fingers over his name then held out his title to him. "And your friend…Daniel?" She looked at him for confirmation, which she got. "He's the current World Champion?"

"Yes he is."

Aria felt a little proud of herself. She'd always a been a little confused how that Money in the Bank stuff worked and all she remembered was at TLC, including Henry, the World title had three different owners. Aria watched wrestling but was a still a bit hazy on a few things. They heard a commotion a little ways off and saw Miz, what seemed to be, threatening Ricardo Rodriguez. Miz, or Mike, didn't seem to understand when you shout others can hear you rather well so Aria and Punk caught most of what he was saying. Aria switched her gaze over to Ricardo; he looked positively terrified. _I don't like the guy, in fact he's kind of a tool, but he doesn't deserve to be used like that. Lord knows Del Rio uses him enough._ Aria tried not to chuckle at her dirty mind. _My brothers corrupted that innocent line of thinking._

"I actually feel kind of bad for the guy." Aria snapped her attention back to Punk. "And that should mean something considering he handcuffed me to a ladder and gave Miz the tools he needed to handcuff me to a turnbuckle. Both of which I had to break."

Aria recalled how amazed she was he managed to get out of that second jam. And how ridiculously hot she found it to be. If she thought guys kicking doors in was good before, that had nothing on breaking part of a WWE ring just by kicking it in. _Takes some strength that does. _Aria broke out her little world and wrapped her hands around Punk's bicep. "And that's why you're the champion."

Punk smirked down at her, those eyes really doing a number on him. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Aria giggled softly untangling herself. "Good to know."

* * *

><p>Aria, Punk, John, and Zack were all watching Eve make her entrance from one of the monitors in the large open areas backstage. Aria had parked herself on a stack of boxes while the boys lounged around her. "She agreed to go on a date with me."<p>

Punk and John groaned as Zack kept repeating some version of that sentence but Aria found it very cute. She'd always been a hopeless romantic and made John go see every romantic comedy that ever played when they were in high school. John smacked his hand to his face dragging it downward. "Yes Zack, we know. And we're all very happy for you."

"Ecstatic." Punk deadpanned.

Aria rolled her eyes at the two men. "Ignore them sweetie, I think it's great." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "And you're just too cute with how excited you are."

Zack patted her knee. "Thanks Aria." Unfortunately, the light-hearted atmosphere quickly got weighed down when instead of Beth Phoenix's entrance music playing, the arena flooded red and Kane's death march sounded.

Eve immediately grew frightened looking all around her. At the ramp, the ring floor, the crowd. Even Cole sounded concerned. "Kane could be anywhere in this arena."

Jerry couldn't agree more and felt compassion for the young woman currently crying, afraid of what Kane would do to her and why he even would. "Eve is absolutely terrified."

Zack pushed off the box stack Aria was on. "I'm not letting this happen to her. He won't lay **one hand **on her." Zack raced out towards the ramp entrance.

John looked up at Aria who, in light of what was happening, was a little paler than usual out of concern for her friend. "This is what I meant by Kane using people." Aria silently looked down at John. "Eve is important to Zack so he went after her. You're important to me so he might go after you."

Aria got down off the boxes and placed herself between John and Punk placing a hand in one of theirs. "But I'm not in the WWE."

"I don't think that's a problem for him."

Aria swallowed with a little difficulty. Punk noticed her change in demeanor. He placed a sweet kiss on her temple trying his best to convey he wouldn't let any harm come to her. Rapid footsteps were heard and soon Zack came barreling back around the corner, Eve in tow.

John quickly pulled Aria up. "Zack!" The United States Champion slowed. "Take Aria too."

"Of course." He held out his other hand to her. Aria quickly took hold of it and followed him out to his car. "Get in." Both women obliged, Eve in the passenger seat and Aria crawling in the back. "Shit the tire's flat."

Eve was still crying so Aria took her hand to try and help. "Zack come on, we've got to go!" Zack started to quickly fix his flat cursing his luck. "Oh my God, Zack hurry!"

Aria didn't seem to know how to keep Eve from getting too hysterical. "Eve, relax he'll be done soon and we'll hightail it out of here. But you've got to calm down. You being all wound up isn't help him any."

Eve wiped the fresh tears off her face. "I know it's just…I've seen what Kane does. He was horrible to Kelly when he was big and now he's back and just as horrible. He's attacking John because John doesn't endorse hatred and Zack is targeted just because he was the ring that night."

Aria squeezed her friend's hand. "I know, trust me I know but things are going to be fine. This is just another one of the company's feuds. It'll blow over eventually."

"All the other feuds don't have a psycho in them."

Aria really couldn't argue that. "Touché."

Zack was getting close to being finished but Eve and Aria's screams tore his attention from the tire he was trying to put on. Kane took hold of Zack and flung him away from the car to start the assault. "Zack!"

* * *

><p>Back inside, John was trying his best to put Dolph out early but the guy wasn't shitty enough of a wrestler unfortunately to pin early. He was well on his way to getting a semi-quick victory however until they played the footage a cameraman was capturing outside in the parking lot. John's mind left the ring immediately. He tried to get out there to help Zack who was practically defenseless against the Big Red Monster but Ziggler just wasn't getting the message that John was done with this match. Finally, once he had rammed Dolph into the steel steps, John got up and quickly strode backstage and hurried to the parking lot. He met Punk on the way. "Punk, what are you doing?"<p>

Punk gave him a grimace. "Zack isn't doing so hot on his own and two girls are out there who stand even less of a chance than Zack if Kane decides to go after them. What do you think I'm doing?"

John had to admit, he liked the idea of some backup. The two Superstars barged outside heading over to Kane and Zack immediately. Aria saw them and felt torn between being relieved and being scared for them. John hit Kane first then Punk followed up with his famous kicks. The two double-teamed him and did a fairly good job of keeping Kane from being able to go on the offensive. He had abandoned Zack completely leaving him just lying on the ground a little ways off from where Punk and John were handling Kane. Aria really didn't want to leave the confines of the car but she couldn't just let Zack lie there even more. Aria opened her door and slipped outside leaving the door open. "Aria, what are you doing?"

Eve looked at Aria like she had grown an extra head. "I'm getting Zack to the car. He's not exactly at his best right now." Aria had reached him. "Zack?" He just groaned in pain. Aria knew there was no way she could lift him by herself and dragging him just seemed rude. Not to mention it would probably hurt. "Eve come help me!"

The Diva seemed to have found some sort of boost, because she was out of the car quickly and by Zack's side with Aria. Kane took note of their exit from the car though and sent both Punk and John to the ground with a mighty push to each then started stalking over to the girls. Punk sat up first. "John, get up. Now." John got to his feet a few seconds after Punk, then followed the wrestler.

Aria saw Kane walking over. "Eve, hurry!" They tried their best to move it but Zack's weight was a bit troublesome for the two.

"Now what have we here?" Kane's spine chilling voice set Aria on edge more than she already was, something she really didn't know was possible. "Seems the girls want to play too." Punk and John had reached them and quickly inserted themselves between the girls with Zack and Kane. "You two just won't stay down will you?" Kane growled in annoyance.

If it was meant to intimidate the boys, it didn't work they stood their ground. John took a step forward. "You want to be this deranged person? Fine. You want to take a shot at me? Fine. But leave the women out of it."

"The best player uses all of his resources. So no thanks, I think I'll just go with my original plan."

Punk wasn't quite as polite as John. "It wasn't a suggestion, jackass."

Any further blows, verbal and/or physical, were put to a halt when John Laurinaitis appeared on the scene with three referees and some security people in tow. "Kane, stop. I'm the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations," During this spiel everyone had a moment of unity due to this bit Laurinaitis decided to do everytime he entered a freaking room, "and interim GM of Monday Night Raw. Your return, or resurrection as we're calling it, was not supposed to lead to this. You want to settle differences, settle it in the ring."

It was surprising to see and hear Laurinaitis be so sensible. It was the second time that night he did something a good GM would do and it was noticed. Kane must have realized he wasn't going to get the ending he wanted tonight so he stalked out of the parking lot. A medic team headed over to check out Zack. Aria figured he was in good hands with the team and Eve there for him. _At least he gets to play the knight in shining armor to her damsel in distress._ Aria stopped in front of two of her boys. "Are you two okay? You really came charging out guns blazing but he got a few shots in."

Punk smiled at her. "I'm just peachy. Cena?"

"As peachy as it gets." Aria shook her head at them but then closed the gap to hug them tightly, Punk first. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she pulled back. John quickly took her in his arms and hugged her to him. _It could have just as easily been Aria._ "Make sure you start carrying your stun gun with you. Just in case."

Aria laughed as she pulled away. "You really think that little thing is going to put Kane down? I know it packs a punch but Kane is unnaturally large."

"Hey 4.5 million volts is 4.5 million volts."

"That's true."

Punk stretched out his arm shaking his head as he listened to their conversation. "I'm never getting on your bad side.


	4. Him or Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters. **

**AN: I thought about waiting until next week's RAW to write a new chapter but decided I just couldn't wait that long. Plus the day after the show next week my Spring semester of college starts (ugh!) so I'd actually have to go to bed before 2:30 am. This chapter is all light-hearted after the very heavy previous chapter. No worries though, the drama with Kane continues next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: Him or Me?

Aria sat on John's hotel bed a few days after the show as he paced the floor with the most sulking expression she could dream up. He hadn't been the same since Kane's attack on Zack. "John, you have got to lighten up. You're killing my fun here."

John spun around to her much too hastily and ended up tripping over his own feet falling face first into the luckily carpeted floor. "Ow."

Aria crawled to the end of the bed so she could look down at him over the edge. "Did you break your smolder? I know that's a big one for you with the ladies."

John placed a hand on either side of him and slowly pushed himself up on his arms. He dragged his eyes up to Aria's smiling face. "I'm not really in the mood for your teasing."

Aria's smile dropped as she fixed him with a look. "Oh really? You're not in the mood?" He just stared at her. Aria flung her legs over the side of the bed and snatched up her purse from the floor. "Well, excuse me. I'll just schedule an appointment once you have that stick up your ass removed."

John felt the guilt set in immediately. He didn't mean to snap at her; just the pressure was getting to him. "Aria, wait." He scrambled to his feet to beat her to the door. He managed to launch his body between the door and her. "Aria, I'm sorry. Please stay."

Aria tossed her hair out of her face; her honey eyes alight with fury. "Oh so now you are in the mood?" She tossed her purse on the bedside table. "Jeez, you're just all over the place today."

John gave her a sheepish smile shrugging his shoulders as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I said I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Aria felt the anger inside slowly receding. She knew he felt bad she was just so tired of this overly panicked attitude he had adopted recently. "You're forgiven." He stepped forward to hug her but her hand on his chest stopped him. "On one condition."

John felt a grin growing. _Always the same with Aria._ "Of course. Okay what's your condition?"

Aria snagged the baseball cap off his head placing it over her own dark mass of hair. "We're going to have some fun."

John eyed her unsure. "I don't know, Aria. Kane doesn't exactly limit himself to the ring."

"You really think he's going to try something in public with hundreds of witnesses? Come on John, you're not the stupid right?"

John's mouth dropped in surprise. "Hey I resent that!" Aria just had that teasing smile again. "But seriously I don't know."

Aria sighed dramatically as she went over to her purse and pulled out a little black case. She waltzed back over to John pulling from it a bright red stun gun. She zapped it experimentally a few times. "Do you want to get stunned? 'Cause I'll do it. You know I will."

John gulped loudly shaking his head rapidly. "I'd rather not have 4.5 million volts of electricity coursing through my body thanks."

Aria smiled brightly pocketing the stunner back and tossing it back in her purse. Basketball in high school helped her there. "Great. So—"

"I still want it to be fairly easy for me to protect you at a moment's notice. And preferably somewhere Kane wouldn't be caught dead at."

"The mall?"

John's widened eyes trained on his best friend. "I can't protect you if I'm dead. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh at the moment it's tempting." John took his hat back pushing back in place forcibly, silently letting Aria know he was going to proceed to pout." She rolled her eyes at his childness. "Okay, look. I'm asking you to take me someplace where you can protect me and I can have some fun."

* * *

><p>The skating rink. John had rounded up his guys while Aria called up some of her Diva friends and they all reverted back to their younger years as they skated around. Well the girls skated; the boys more just drank the beer and soda they'd bought at the store on the side. "I don't like roller-skating."<p>

Sheamus looked over at the leader of Cenanation. "Then why'd you bring Aria here? Didn't she say you guys need to have fun?"

John pointed a lone finger at the wrestler. "No. She said to take her someplace where **she **could have fun. Very different."

Punk chucked his now empty soda can at John's head, hitting him square in the face. "You know she included you in that. You've been like a freaking deer during hunting season. Just waiting for Kane to pop a cap in your ass."

Aria skated over the side slowing herself down as not to jam her stomach into the barrier. "You four are boring. Get some skates on and come out here."

John shook his head, beer in hand. "No thank you. You know I don't skate. You however do, so here you are. Have your fun."

"You're really going to attempt to drunk on beer over here all night? I'm not dragging your ass to the car or from said car thank you very much."

John got up and walked over the barrier. He placed his hands on her shoulders. By the now the rest of the girls, Kelly, Eve, and Kaitlyn were watching the friends banter back and forth as well. "Aria, Aria, Aria."

"Don't Aria me. Get some skates on." He looked like he was going to protest. Aria however snapped her fingers and pointed over to the rental booth. "Now."

John sighed stomping over, tossing his beer can in the trash. Zack, Sheamus, and Punk we're all laughing and making cracking noises while miming have whips in their hands. Aria turned her eyes on them giving them a pretty smile. "Oh merrymen? The three guys stopped their joking. "Follow Robin Hood."

They didn't get an option apparently as Aria pushed off the wall to get a little momentum heading back to her band of laughing girls. Punk shook his head as he watched her go a grin on his face. He slapped his hands on his legs then stood up. "You heard the lady. Let's go."

Sheamus and Zack looked at him as if he'd just suggested they all jump to their deaths. Nevertheless, they too stood and followed him to the rental booth where John was tugging on his skates. "Man, you whipped too."

Punk turned walking backward so he could look at Zack. "When is that a bad thing, ever? Women like having power, Ryder. So you give them that, they give you a little something in return. Maybe you should try it sometime." He turned back to the rental lady. "11 please."

The boys, some a bit unsteadily, stepped out onto the smooth surface while the girls watched. Punk and Sheamus did just fine, John and Zack however…not so graceful. John was okay after a moment but started freak out and his skates weren't on the same page. Zack had one hand on the wall slowly getting used to it. "I'm okay, I'm alright." Aria looked on as John gave himself a little pep talk. "No I'm not. I'm going down!" He latched onto Zack's shirt effectively causing him to lose his balance. Zack landed on his back while John unfortunately hit his face on the floor twice in one day.

Aria winced as she watched them hit the floor. "Oh dear. Eve?" The two casually skated over to the two men. Aria came up at John's side. "Johnny, are you okay?"

She hadn't called him Johnny in years. Usually she resigned it for times like this when he was in pain and she trying her best to be helpful. "Smolder is definitely broken."

Aria nodded her head even though his face was still smashed onto the rink. "Well that's a shame." He shook his head in agreement a small squeaking sound emitting. "Want to get up now?"

"Please."

"Alright." She pushed at John's side to roll him over. "Hands please." He stuck out his arms like a little kid. Aria grasped her hands in his. "Now you have to help me here. If I just pull I'm going to end up like you."

"Ha ha very funny."

Aria swished some hair off her shoulders with a small shake of her head. "Thank you, on three okay? One, two, three." She pulled on his hands while John pushed as well as he could on skates. He was up but Aria was headed down. She let out a small scream but well-defined, tattooed arms took hold of her waist before she hit the hard ground.

"Maybe you should of let me and Sheamo get him."

Aria laughed as Punk set her upright. "Maybe."

_Here we go _

_Here we go one more time everybody's feeling fine here we go now,_

_Yes, yes, yes, here we go 'N SYNC has got the flow_

_Bounce your head to the beat we've got everything you need, here we go now,_

_Yes, yes, yes, here we go 'N SYNC has got the flow_

Kelly gave off a little laugh while exclaiming, "Oh my God." Kaitlyn and Sheamus were doing some crazy dance laughing their heads off. Eve had Zack up and was slowly leading him around all the while skating from side to side with her hips as she swayed to the beat of the old 90s song. "I was totally in love with these guys when I was younger."

Aria giggled spinning in her skates. "Justin?"

Kelly had made her way over. "Of course. And he's damn fine still."

"That's Timberlake for you."

"Hello, still need help over here on these death traps." The remaining three friends looked back over to John who was clutching the wall like it was a winning lottery ticket.

Aria started to go help her friend but Kelly stopped her. "I got it."

Punk's chuckle brought Aria's attention back to him. "So needy."

Aria got a smirk on her face as she started to skate circles around the WWE Champion. "And what about you Mr. Champion? Hm?"

Punk just smiled at her as she did her little act. She poked his side as she passed. "Now Aria, remember what I said about war?"

Aria nodded as she poked his other side. "I remember."

Punk raised his eyebrows. "You want to go?"

"Bring it on." She stopped in front of him skating backwards as he advanced on her. She swatted at him playfully each time he got too close. One time he didn't back away like normal so she started punching his arms.

Punk laughed out loud at her attempts to injure him. "You can't fight me, you're miniature." He took hold of her wrists halting her assault. Aria didn't stand very tall at her 5'2 height. John called her 'Tiny' all the time. Aria knew one way she could catch him off guard but she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it. She wouldn't exactly come out unscathed either. _What the hell?_ Aria wrapped one of her legs around one of his and pulled sending him toppling to the ground her in tow. He took the brunt of the fall but they landed a little unevenly do to the tangle of limbs and skates propelling Punk over Aria. "Nice move."

Aria massaged her side with her hand. "Thanks. Looks like I still lost though."

Punk grinned down at her. "Looks like it."

Eve and Kaitlyn skated by Zack and Sheamus following behind, Zack hanging onto Sheamus' arm. They started 'Oohing' at Aria and Punk. They figured might as well get all the childness out of them while they could

"Oh shut up." Punk scooped Aria up in one arm as he used the other to help him get to his feet. "Let's not do that again." Aria pointed at the ground referring to the rather painful conclusion to their little battle.

"Agreed." John looked up from where Kelly was helping him skate, rather successfully, over to his best friend of 18 years smiling up at Punk like she used to at John when she was 16. John and Aria had a very brief little something when they lived at home. It helped that John attended college rather close to his hometown.

John had always kind of hoped as they got older and she got her life settled just the way she wanted it they'd revisit the topic of them together like they used to be. However, Punk seemed to be winning that race right now. Kelly noticed the look in John's eyes and saw what he was looking at. "You alright there, John?"

He quickly averted his gaze back to the blonde on his arm. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Yeah right."

John let out a small laugh. Kelly and John weren't what he'd call super close but they were friends and she'd always been good at reading people, him especially. "I'm just a little concerned about Aria. Aria and Punk."

"Why? Punk's a good guy. Always has been. Even back in ECW he was great. I kind of had a little crush on him back then."

John sighed as he and Kelly passed the flirting couple. "I know he's a good guy. It's just…"

Kelly clued in then. "You kind of always thought it'd be you and her in the end." John nodded at her spot on observation. A small gasp was heard gaining everyone's attention. Zack and Eve were full on making out right there in the skating rink. Without even having to look at each other, Aria, Kelly, and Kaitlyn oohed in unison at the couple. Eve broke away from Zack her face beat red.

The guys however were praising Zack. "Atta boy, Ryder!" Punk was clapping at the young Superstar.

Sheamus whistled at him and even John got in on it. "Show her whose boss, Zack!"

* * *

><p>Aria climbed in the passenger's seat of one of the big SUVs the company had on hand that they took for their little outing while John got in the driver's side and everyone else piled in the back. "Um…little problem fellas." Aria and John turned to look over their shoulders. Kaitlyn was completely passed out in the very back row of seats leaving only enough space for 4 people in the back.<p>

"That's okay." Aria schooed over to the very edge of her seat. "I'll share."

John looked at what space she made. "I think only one of the girls can fit in that amount of space."

Zack shook his head keeping hold of his girl when she went to jump up front with Aria. "No way, she's staying with me. Aria, get in the back and Eve and I will sit up front. She can sit in my lap."

Aria shrugged figuring that made sense. "Alright." Aria turned and climbed her way to the back of the car falling into the seat next to Punk.

"Well hello."

"Hi."

Punk threw his arm over the back of the seat behind Aria's head. "Just getting out and coming in through the door was too mundane for you?"

"Where's the fun in that way?"

"Everyone settled?"

Aria saluted at John. "Aye captain." That got a laugh from everyone but the sleeping Kaitlyn as John pulled out of the parking lot of the skating rink.

As they reached the hotel again, Sheamus collected Kaitlyn and brought up the rear of their little group as valet parked the car. "I'll take Miss Thing back to her room then probably turn in myself."

Everyone said their goodnights before Sheamus disappeared into the elevator. Aria climbed up on the bench John had collapsed onto, sitting on her knees behind him throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm not really tired yet."

John glanced up at her. "Oh you're not?"

Aria shook her head. "Movie?" John grinned at the thought of just the two of them like old times. "With everyone?" He kept the grin in place but in his head he was screaming.

"Sure." He bit out. Aria squealed her and Kelly hurrying over to the Redbox the hotel had. After searching for a few minutes the girls decided on a movie. "What'd you pick?"

Aria and Kelly just sent John identical innocent smiles. "You'll see." She and Kelly linked arms and then pulled Eve from Zack before leading the way to Aria's hotel room.

Punk, Zack, and John gathered together following the girls. "You guys know this isn't good since they won't tell us what they picked."

John nodded in agreement with Punk. "Oh yes I know."

Turns out they were right. As everyone got settled in various spots around Aria's fairly spacious room, Aria popped the movie in. Zack and Eve had taken a large armchair, Kelly and John were on the couch, and Punk was on the floor at the edge of Aria's bed. Aria bounded back over to her bed and picked up the DVD remote pressing play. After a few moments the menu came up. Eve perked up. "Oh I really wanted to see this movie."

"One Day?" Zack looked confused. "I haven't heard of this movie."

"It's about two friends and their relationship over the course of 20 years." Kelly spared a look over at John, it sounded uncannily similar to him and Aria. Granted, the people in this movie are much older when they become friends but still…same general concept.

Aria seemed to realize this too and suddenly things started to feel a little awkward for her. "Should've just gone with Cowboys and Aliens." About 25 minutes into the movie, Aria heard Punk shift for probably the tenth time. Quietly, she snuck down to the edge of the bed. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm good."

He shifted again. "You can join me up here if you want. I mean it's a queen-sized bed." Punk looked up at her a smile playing on his lips. "I don't take up much room." He still didn't give her an answer. "Please? It'd make me feel better."

That did it. "Well, if you insist." Aria smiled as Punk got up from his spot on the floor and slid onto the bed. "Oh my God that feels amazing. I'm getting too old to sit on the floor."

Aria laid down next to him. "You're not old."

"Says the 22-year old."

Aria put her hand over his mouth. "Just shut up and watch the movie."

"Yes ma'am."


	5. Volcanic Eruption

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Anyone else disappointed that Jack Swagger is the new United States Champion and proud of how he acquired it? Anyone else love the way Cena beat his ass for it, despite it being him 'giving into the hate?' **

Chapter 5: Volcanic Eruption

The day before the show, Aria had convinced John to abandon his hotel room in favor of joining her out by the rather impressive pool the hotel had. "Only for an hour or so alright?"

Aria sighed as she used all of her weight to drag John along behind her. John had a least cracked a smile at her behavior and wasn't 100% resistant to her attempts making the dragging part easier for her. "John, we are going to stay out at this pool for as long as I see fit." They remained in silence the rest of the short walk out to the pool. Once Aria had gotten them both through the gate she released her hold on him and tossed her stuff onto a lounge chair. "You've been cooped up in that hotel room all week other than the skating rink. Which I had to practically make you do as well."

John let out a deep breath knowing she had a valid point. "I know, Aria. You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." He took a seat on one of the other many lounge chairs his head in his hands.

Aria sat down on the edge of the chair beside him rubbing his back soothingly. "Hey, don't get all down on me now." John turned his head to look at her. "I understand that things are difficult for you at the moment with all the Kane craziness at the moment but you'll be fine. Just focus on the match with Rock at Wrestlemania. That was your big thing before all this Kane mess started right?"

John nodded smiling at her remembrance. "You really do listen to everything I say don't you? Even when it's about wrestling."

Aria smiled teasingly at her friend. "Well it's a little hard for said wrestling talk not to get ingrained into my memory when you mention it on every phone call."

"That's true."

Aria patted John's back a few times before bringing her hand back to her lap. "Seriously though, just forget about all this Kane nonsense, help Zack out where you can, and just set your goal for April 1st."

John grimaced. "I'm not so sure Kane is one of those guys who takes being ignored well."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm sure if he stops getting a reaction to his little games he'll no longer find it fun anymore."

John looked over at her, amusement apparent in his eyes. "And if one of his games is to beat my ass again? I should just let him do it and not react because he'll get bored?"

Aria had to laugh; it was a rather funny scene in her head. Her big, strong best friend just playing dead while Kane towers over him just begging for him to react. Aria took John's chin in her hands. "Now you're getting it." Aria got up, satisfied John was all good for the moment at least, and flounced over to the small boom box she made him carry down. "I can't believe you still have this thing. It's ancient."

John adopted a look of mock offense. "Hey, that thing is awesome. I always preferred that little simpleton over some way too complex thingamajig to play my awesome music."

Aria paused her finger over the play button and slowly swiveled her gaze to John. "Oh awesome music was it?" He simply nodded at her a smile etched on his face. "Is that what you call your Kriss Kross phase?" She tapped the play button and none other than _'Jump jump, the Mac dad'll make ya jump jump, the daddy Mac'll make ya jump jump…'_ filtered through the speakers. Aria started to do the most ridiculous moves to the song.

John just shook his head at her. "You're evil. You are pure evil."

Aria ignored him. "Come on, John I know you know the words." She came up in front of him and took his hands trying to make him move. "I'm just going to keep playing this very obnoxious song until you sing some of it."

He broke. "A young loveable, huggable type of guy, and everything to the back with a little slack, 'cause inside-out is wiggida wigggida wiggida wack."

Aria was laughing so hard as she shut off the music. "You really got into there. I do believe I saw a flashback of your 12 year old self."

"And I'm sure you have some hidden camera somewhere that caught that which you will now keep on file for whenever you need something to blackmail me with."

Aria gasped. "Gosh darn it I didn't even think about a camera!"

* * *

><p>Aria winced everytime she watched Zack get pulverized into the mat by Jack Swagger. He really shouldn't be out there right now, how on Earth was he medically cleared? <em>Or at least that's what Sheamus said Laurinaitis' little note earlier was about.<em> Eve was out there to give Zack some support but it was hard enough to watch this from backstage, she imagined Eve's seat was more than likely much worse. "Jesus." Swagger landed some kind of move for the third time on Zack and that was it.

"Your new United States Champion, Jack Swagger!"

Aria shut her TV off in disgust. _He shouldn't have been allowed to compete. They should've just moved the match to next week._ Aria stood up and made her way out into the crowded backstage hallway. After a few minutes or so, she saw Zack being helped by some medical personnel, Eve right behind. "Eve!"

The Diva turned her head to see her friend weaving her way through the crowd to get to their little group. "Hi Aria."

Aria linked arms with Eve as they followed a slow Zack. "How is he?" Aria felt the question was a little stupid, obviously he was a far cry from spectacular but it was honestly all she could think of to say at the moment.

Eve's eyes welled up a little but held back her whirlwind of emotion. "He's hurt. Obviously Swagger did what he had to do to win and therefore that meant targeting Zack's injuries. I just don't understand how they let him compete."

Aria steered Eve in the right direction. "Well let's go hear what the doctor has to say. John's not here yet so I'm sure he'll want an update when he does finally arrive."

Eve looked a little confused for a moment. "Wait, I thought he gave you a ride?"

"Nope. I caught a ride with Punk."

For a brief second, Eve forgot about her injured...boyfriend or whatever status they had settled on. "Oooh."

Aria scoffed lightly. "No. No oohing he just gave me a ride."

"I'm sure he'd give you another kind of ride if you asked."

Aria's jaw dropped as she smacked her friend's shoulder. "You did not just say that."

Eve simply grinned at her. "Oh but I think I did."

"Ow!" Both women's attention snapped forward where Zack had been settled on a bed and a doctor was prodding on his back to assess the damage.

Aria released Eve so she could go sit by Zack while Aria went to stand in front of him. She pressed her lips against his forehead affectionately. "How you doing, sweetie?"

Zack sent her a half smile. "I'm…managing."

"What about this?"

The doctor pushed on Zack's back again earning a hard grimace from the Superstar. "Yes, ow. That hurts damnit!"

Eve took Zack's hand in hers. "Baby, just let him do his job. I'm sure it hurts but he can't help you properly if he doesn't know all of what's wrong."

Zack turned his head to her. "I just got punished in the ring trying my best to retain my title, which I didn't do. I don't really want the poking and prodding right now."

Aria sighed getting up from her seat and coming up on Zack's other side after some crafty maneuvering around the doctor. "Zack, do we need a repeat of the last time you were in here?"

Zack recalled the memory and shook his head. "No."

"Good boy."

He sent a look her way but it was cut short by his sharp intake of breath. He slowly switched his gaze back to the doctor. "Ow."

John Laurinaitis came bursting into the room a little brown envelope open in his hands. "Zack, Zack listen I'm sorry. I'm sorry you shouldn't have competed tonight." Zack sent a scathing look at the interim GM. "I just opened this a few minutes ago the doctor's report, you're not medically cleared. I'm sorry, my bad."

Eve rocketed up from her spot next to Zack fury etched in her features. "Your bad? Your bad? You let one of your competitors go out to the ring when he wasn't medically cleared—"

Laurinaitis held up his hand and cut her off rudely. "Shut your mouth." Eve looked just about ready to wring his neck. "Show some respect for authority."

He went to exit the room but Aria just couldn't let him leave without a comment about what he just said to Eve. Call it the feminist in her or a surge of girl power but what he said just didn't sit well with Aria. "Excuse me." _Oh God I sound like Vickie, well a more polite Vickie._ He didn't turn around or even slow down. "Hey I'm talking to you!" _Screw politeness._

Laurinaitis spun around looking just a tad more crazed than usual. "What? Who are you?"

"Aria Terrington."

Confusion crossed his face. "Are you a new Diva?"

Aria sighed. "No, I'm not."

"Then why you are talking?"

_Okay that was rude. _"I don't know what kind of power trip you're on at the moment but I don't appreciate it." He went to answer her but Aria mimicked him with the holding up of a hand. "No no, you're silent for the moment." Surprisingly he obeyed her. Aria took a deep breath to calm herself. Getting worked up wasn't going to help the situation any. "I apologize for the harness but I just needed to grab your attention for a second."

"He doesn't deserve an apology."

Aria chose to ignore Eve. "I understand you're busy doing whatever it is…you do. However you need to realize that Zack's injuries are definitely worse now and Eve and myself are worried for his health on a personal level. So you need to understand that Eve has every right to be angry because technically this is your fault because you didn't open the note the moment you received it."

"I have other things I do, Miss."

Aria smiled tensely. "I get that. But when you got it you were just in your office talking to your assistant. You had time to open it. In the future if you want to use that 'I'm busy' excuse don't have a camera on you at crucial times."

Laurinaitis smiled rather creepily at her. "Okay whatever. I heard what you had to say."

Once again that didn't sit well with Aria. _Okay time to be a bitch. _"Hey buddy?" He turned around. "Since polite didn't work with you I have to go bitchy. Talk like again to someone when I'm around and I'm going to send you running home crying for your mommy."

He started to laugh at her. "Please. You can't hurt me. You're small and weak."

Aria nodded. "True. I am. However I've met quite a few nice gentlemen while I've been here and they'd take a swing at you if I asked. They already want to, they just need a reason." Her tone darkened. "I'll gladly give it to them."

Realization dawned on Laurinaitis' face. "You're the girl everyone is talking about. Cena's friend."

"Yeah I am. And his loyalty to me runs far deeper than any concern he may have about you being his boss."

Deep concern showed on his face at the thought of the WWE Superstar. Laurinaitis sent a shaky smile at her before disappearing around the corner. A deep laugh reached her ears causing her to turn to see a slight smile lighting up Zack's face. "We should keep you around. I think he's actually scared of you." Eve and Aria couldn't help but start laughing.

* * *

><p>"He's finally lost it." Aria looked up from her phone to Punk and Sheamus who were staring at one of the monitors with the oddest expressions on their faces.<p>

"The fella's cracked."

Punk nodded in agreement with one of his newer found friends. "I do believe that would be what Kane calls embracing the hate."

Aria stuffed her phone in her pocket. _I'll text big bro later._ She walked over to the two men squeezing in between them. "What are you two on about?"

Punk hurriedly turned her to face him. "Why don't we go get a drink? Come on." He motioned at Sheamus with his head to help him and Aria found herself being pushed by two men much stronger than her own little 5'2 self.

"What is your damage?" She caught sight of one of the other many monitors however showing John just pummeling Swagger down. "What is **HIS** damage?" In a sudden burst of strength she wrenched out of the two wrestlers grip and walked closer to the monitor showing her friend who looked absolutely livid. "Why is he acting like that? He never does this."

Punk twiddled his thumbs. "Well he was angry about the whole Zack having to compete thing."

Aria just fixed Punk with a look. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Punk raised his hands in defense. She turned back to the screen. "I can understand angry but this is beyond acceptable." She watched as John rammed Swagger into the announce table repeatedly with punches to the head. "I have to go stop him."

Punk told hold of her arm before she got too far. "Oh no you're not. You're not going out to the ring."

"Who are you my father? I can whatever I like and John needs a freaking reality check. I have some experience with delivering those to him." She pulled her arm from his loosening grasp.

Punk fell into step with her. "Let me go out there with you then."

Aria really wanted to stop being treated by all these men like she was made of glass. "Punk, I'm going to be fine. I'm literally going to go out there, prevent the inevitable murder taking place, and come right back with John in tow. It's a simple three step plan."

Punk groaned in frustration. "Things are never simple out there. Something always gets screwed up, it's inevitable."

"There's a first time for everything."

Punk clenched his fists. "Sheamo help me out here."

The Irish wrestler hurried over by Punk and blocked her exit. "Punk's right, Aria. Either stay here or go out there with one of us. I'd prefer both but we'll settle for one."

Aria smiled sweetly at Punk and Sheamus. They're need to protect her was cute and sweet but totally unhelpful right now. "Boys, please just move. You can come rushing out like white knights if something goes amiss, even though it won't. And John will be there to cover everything for 20 seconds you two won't be out there okay?" Before either man could blink, she rose up on her toes to peck their cheeks then shimmied out to the entrance ramp.

Aria got out in the arena her eyes zeroing in on her friend. _God damn it, John. _"It looks like John Cena wants to hurt Swagger as much as Swagger hurt Zack Ryder earlier."

Thankful she was in her Vans tonight, Aria jogged down the ramp and around the ring to the back where John had Swagger sagging against the ring apron. "John!"

John snapped his eyes over to Aria some of the anger dissolving as he took her in. "Go away, Aria. Get backstage. Now."

Aria didn't take offense the harshness of his voice. "John, stop it. You've made your point. Now come with me backstage." She held out her hand but John ignored her completely.

"I'm not done with him yet." John lightly pushed Aria out of the way then propelled Swagger back to get some momentum and rammed him into the steel steps. The sound was unimaginable. Aria stood there somewhat frozen at the violent act she just witnessed up close.

Michael Cole decided to put in his two cents just like always. "This girl here, Aria I believe is what Cena called her, seems to be out here to try and get this animal under control. Personally I applaud her for having the sense to do so."

King responded. "Yeah but this girl is Cena's personal friend from his hometown, she's not part of the WWE and shouldn't be out here. She could get hurt if she's not careful."

"She's out here to handle the situation that is out of control and since no one else backstage is willing to come out here to deal with it so she took the initiative." Aria rolled her eyes. _So this is what it feels like to have two imbeciles commentate on your life and say what it is your doing and the intentions behind it_.

Going back to her original task she walked over to where John was stalking Jack Swagger. He removed the top of the steel steps and took hold of Swagger's head. "John no!" But it was too late. John rammed Jack's head into the steps it bouncing off sickingly. He did it again causing Aria to avert her eyes. She might not like the man but that didn't mean she wanted to see him get his head slammed into steel and have it ricochet off unnaturally. Aria turned back when she heard Jerry and Cole start to say the same things about John taking it too far. John had the top of the steel steps in his hands and Swagger was draped helplessly across the bottom. Everyone knew what John intended to do. Aria bounded over Swagger placing herself between the two men. "John, stop! That's enough!"

The creepy funeral type music started to play, the arena turned red and the fire exploded. _Oh damn I should've listened to Punk and Sheamus. _Aria felt the tingling of fear like she did last week. Except this time she wasn't safe within a car she was out in the WWE ring where anything goes. Aria backed slowly up until she hit the announce table trembling. John threw the steel steps away and quickly ran up to Aria placing himself in front of her his arms on either side of her caging her in. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

At that moment Kane came up, microphone in hand and a deranged smile on his face. "Very impressive, Cena. I think you're finally getting it. By the time we meet at the Royal Rumble event you will have embraced the hate!" Kane stalked his way out to ringside and was starting to close in on the two friends backed against the announce table. "Who's your friend, Cena?"

John pulled on Aria's shirt hem slowly moving them away from the table and started backing up with her to another side of the ring. "I told you to leave the women out it."

Kane just chuckled darkly. "Oh yes I see it now. She is one of the girls from last week that was pulling that joke Zack Ryder to the car to attempt and keep him from my wrath." Kane peeked around John's frame. "How'd that work out sweetheart?" Aria felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. It was times like these she wished John had a shirt on so she could cling to it. She settled for tightening her fingers around two the belt loops on his shorts. John kept backing them up but Kane matched every backward step they took with a forward one. "What's the matter…do I frighten you?"

"Leave. Her. Alone." John grounded the words out his features hardened.

Kane's eyes left Aria and traveled back to his original target. "Struck a nerve have I? You'd just about lose it altogether if something happened to your sweetheart there wouldn't you?" John closed his arms tighter around Aria. "Why don't we put it to the test?" Kane ripped John from Aria tossing him aside like a ragdoll then set his sights on Aria. "Here kitty kitty." That sentence suddenly sounded a lot more threatening and lethal. Aria spun on her heels and ran. She heard his heavy footfalls behind her. She ran for the ramp darting up it as fast she possible. She slipped however landing heavily, her knees and hands stinging from the impact on the hard floor. "Got you."

Punk came flying out of nowhere taking Kane to the floor. Once Kane staggered to his knees Sheamus hit him with a Brogue Kick knocking him once again to the floor. John was up now and embracing hate or not, started to wail on Kane with the some ferocity as he had Swagger. But Kane isn't Swagger. John got a few good shots in thanks to Punk and Sheamus' sneak attacks but soon Kane got level-headed enough to go on the offense. John dodged a fist. "Get her out of here!"

Punk and Sheamus looked at each for a few seconds coming to an agreement. Sheamus joined John in the fray with Kane while Punk scooped Aria up and shot up the rest of the ramp to backstage. He set her down only once he was sure they were far enough from the ring. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Aria turned her hands over palm side up to see a few scratches and marks slightly bleeding, nothing major. Her knees were scraped up and bleeding. _That'll scar. Fantastic. _"I'm good. Only minor cuts and scrapes. Maybe a bruise or two."

Punk led her over to a medic room pulling down the tub of cotton balls, some gauze and gauze tape. "Come here." Obediently, Aria walked toward him. He picked her up and set her on the table.

"I'm six again am I?"

Punk smiled a little at her. "It's just easier if I do it. Less chance of you getting something on your hands or irritating your knees." Punk filled the sink with a small amount of cool water then dipped the cotton ball in it. He carefully cleaned the wounds on her knees as they were the most concerning. He applied some ointment than started wrap up her knees tightly. He secured the bandages with the tape. "Let me see your hands."

Aria held out her hands to him. He carefully traced his fingers over the shallow scrapes. "It'll be fine if I just wash my hands. These cuts aren't deep or anything I just broke my fall a little and the floor isn't very yielding." Punk nodded letting go of her so she could hop down and head over to the sink. As she washed her hands she locked eyes with Punk in the mirror. "I should've listened to you."

Punk laughed. "Even I couldn't predict that one." He got a smile out of her. "It was a good thing you going out there I'll give you that. He was starting to take things too far."

Aria shook her head. "It's not like he was listening to me." She rinsed her hands then patted them dry with one of the hand towels in the cabinets.

Punk shrugged. "The thought was there." Aria dropped the towel in the bin when she was finished. Punk pressed a kiss to her temple. "Maybe this'll teach you to listen to me."

"You were right tonight."

Punk smirked at her. "I'm right a lot."

* * *

><p>Kane knew he couldn't hold a crazed Cena and Sheamus off for too much longer. With a sweep of his massive arm he caught the two off guard reeling them to the floor though both got up within seconds. Those seconds however gave Kane the time he needed to create enough space while Sheamus and Cena cooled the jets. "I do believe I found your trigger switch, Cena. Better keep her close…never know what might snatch her up." With another explosion of fire, Kane disappeared.<p> 


	6. An Error in Judgment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I've decided not to write about all the travel because that'll make me insane if I try to make each travel scene interesting but they do move from place to place still. I'm so excited for the Royal Rumble. There's so many great rivalries going on that are going to come to a head at the Rumble. I keep wishing it was tomorrow but no such luck, turns out I don't control time like that. So while we all wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and thank you to a few reviewers who say they wish my stories actually happened on RAW. Trust me, I would love to be able to work for the WWE in Creative but I don't have the slightest clue how to do that so I settle for this. Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: An Error in Judgment

Aria had her laptop in front of her replaying Punk's rather amazing speech, _well that is if you don't like Laurinaitis,_ to the interim GM of Monday Night Raw. "You had the look, but boy oh boy did you suck." Aria had to wince slightly at that despite her absolute agreement. She had looked up when Laurinaitis tried to be an 'entertainer' as he put it and he really had no talent. Aria always had a sense of admiration for Punk; he said what he thought and didn't care what the consequences may be. He'd handle them as they came. Aria wished she had that kind of confidence. "You're going to screw me over at my championship match, well better men have tried and better men have failed." Aria had to laugh at how even when Punk was just berating someone and he was 100% angry she couldn't help but think how much she loved that voice of his. "I'm the WWE Champion, I'm the man!"

A click of a door opening drew Aria's attention away from her computer screen. "Hey Johnny."

John had made it a point to check on her every two hours. Aria found it rather annoying but she knew arguing with him was pointless. If she did that, he'd just station bodyguards outside her door and Aria had enough attention drawn her way as it was. John had a bag on his arm with some restaurant logo Aria couldn't quite make out. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching something."

Punk's voice filled the otherwise quiet room. "You're pathetic."

John rolled his eyes. "You're watching that again?"

Aria closed her laptop and jumped up to go see what kind of food John had brought back with him. "I'm just worried for him is all. I know how you men get about your little titles," John shot her a light glare at her use of the word 'little', "and he really got to Laurinaitis. That was the first time I've really seen his feathers ruffled. God knows what he's going to do at the Rumble. He even admitted he's going to screw Punk over." Aria pulled out Chinese food, her favorite. "God I'm starving."

John grinned at how easily her focus shifted. "Sweet and Sour Chicken with fried rice."

Aria nudged his side playfully. "Aww you remembered."

John laughed while pulling out his own lunch. "I remember everything about you, Aria."

"And that's why you're my best friend." She tapped his nose before strutting over to the small table in her room. "Could you grab me a water?" John walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two water bottles. He joined her at the table handing over the water bottle. "Thank you."

John smiled at her. "No problem." He could tell Aria had something on her mind by the way she was drumming her nails against her thigh. "What's up?"

"What are you talking about?" Aria stabbed a piece of chicken shooting him a confused look.

John swallowed his own bite. "I know you want to say something so go ahead."

Aria contemplated the idea for a moment but knew no good could come out of this if she said what was on her mind. "No, it's fine. It's nothing of importance." John went to argue further but Aria changed topics. "We need to talk about this you checking up on me every 2 hours."

John took a long drink from his water. "Aria, you know how I feel about this. He said I better keep you close so I am."

"I don't think he actually meant he'd snatch me up outside of the show. Because that's kidnapping otherwise, an actual crime he could be charged with."

John shook his head at the girl in front of him so confident in her justification. "You obviously haven't grasped the concept of Kane not caring."

Aria loved John to pieces, she really did but sometimes the boy was so dense. "Everyone cares about getting charged with a criminal crime. He might be a little unhinged but I truly think that only really comes out to play at the show."

John set his fork down so he could divert his whole attention to Aria. "Aren't you scared?"

Aria froze. She hadn't been expected that question. "What do you mean am I scared? Kane's trying to drag me into some freaky little storyline you guys have going on. It's just a storyline, John."

John knew her better than that. "Aria." John tugged on the sleeve of her lace long sleeved tee getting her to look up at him. "Are you scared of Kane?"

Aria let her fork clatter to the tabletop. "Yes okay? Yes, I'm scared of some freakishly tall red monster who wants to use me to make you embrace hate or whatever pitch it is he's trying to sell you on." Aria noticed she wasn't hungry anymore, if anything she was nauseous. "I, unlike you, however don't see the need to hide under rocks."

"I'm protecting you."

Aria sighed getting up and going to set herself on John's knee. "I know you think that but honestly John you're over thinking all of this. Kane said those things to get a rise out of you and it's working. He's inside your head." She tapped the side of John's head lightly.

"You don't know Kane."

Aria tossed her hair back. "You're right I don't. But I know you and I'm starting to get to know Punk and Sheamus really well. You three are damn determined to make sure I remain unscathed." She took in a breath. _Might as well just take the plunge. _"Which brings me to the thing I wanted to say earlier."

John had to grin. "I knew you were lying."

"Yes congratulations to you." Aria took a deep breath. " I want to go to the Smackdown show." John was quiet with remnants of his smile on his face. Aria was afraid she might've broken him. "John?"

"You want to what?" John stood abruptly sending Aria to the floor rather ungracefully.

"Ow, thanks John."

"After all of this Kane business, with you preaching how it'll only occur at the ring, you want to go to said ring and allow what he decides he feels like doing that day to occur?"

Aria couldn't believe he was actually talking to her completely aware she was on the floor and made no attempt to help her. She pushed herself up and dusted off her jeans. "You're paranoid."

"No I'm realistic."

Aria walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. "Oh come on. I refuse to sit in this hotel room until next Monday. Maybe if I have Smackdown to look forward to it'll make these next few days bearable."

"You're nuts you know that?"

Aria sat up quickly to look John in the eye. "Look, Sheamus will already be there so you and Punk just came along and keep an eye out. I'll even let you bring a sword so you can do some swashbuckling."

"But—" Aria cut him off. "Aria-" She placed her hand over his mouth, which he shook out of a few seconds. "Rea—" Aria did it again. John could see this wasn't a battle he was going to win. "Fine."

Aria got this triumphant look on her face. "Fine?"

"Yes fine. You win."

Aria crossed her legs looking rather pleased with herself. "I always win our fights. You might be a wrestler but when it comes to verbal blows, you suck."

* * *

><p>Aria accompanied John to the gym not too far from the hotel. "So what exactly do you need the stereo for?"<p>

Aria had the small stereo of John's in her hand as they walked inside the lavish building. "Well next school year I'm going to be a dance teacher also up at the high school two days a week. So I need to get myself back into the flow of things. I'm going to make up a few routines and just get settled back in. I only have about a month and half left you know."

John nodded his head. "You always were big into dance. You absolutely detested cheerleading but you were on the dance team in high school for 3 years right?"

Aria smiled remembering a few years back. "Well three years on the varsity team. My freshman year I was in the Bells, the junior varsity team." Aria punched John's arm lightly. "Who are you to talk though mister football star."

John rolled his eyes. _I just knew she'd bring that up._ "Yeah yeah yeah." As the two reached where they had to break a familiar voice broke through the halls.

"Well look what we have here." John and Aria turned their heads and saw Cody Rhodes headed their way, a grin on his face.

John cleared his throat while standing in front of Aria just a little. "Hello Cody. Nice to see you."

Aria heard the tenseness in his voice. Cody seemed to have heard it too but that didn't hinder his glee one tiny bit. "It's always a pleasure, John." He switched his gaze over to Aria. "Told you I'd see you around."

John didn't like Cody leering at his friend. "Yeah well you've seen her so you can leave now."

Cody tsked at John. "Now John, that wasn't very polite."

Aria patted John's arm deciding that the little staring showdown could continue without her. "Alright well you two play nice. I'll see you in a bit John." Aria looked at Cody not seeing the point in being rude. "Nice to see you again, Cody." She spun on her heels and headed toward and empty room to get warmed up.

Cody watched her walk away taking note of which room she entered. "I really do like your friend, John. You should've brought her out here earlier. She seems to charm just about everybody."

John's expression remained hard. "She's a special person." He knocked past Cody in slight payback for a couple weeks ago.

Cody let himself be knocked back without retaliation. While John didn't intimidate him he didn't really feel like getting into a brawl in the middle of the gym. Instead he waited until John was out of his eyesight before turning down the hall Aria had gone and opened the door to the room he'd seen her enter. He saw Aria in front of the wall-length mirror slowly mapping out moves to a routine. She had a song playing to keep the beat in her head. She saw him in the mirror, startling her. "Oh my God!" She clasped a hand to her chest calming her rapid breathing.

Cody felt somewhat bad for scaring her. He held out his hands in front of him innocently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Aria locked eyes with him flicking some hair out of her face. "It's alright, just make some noise. Alert people to your presence. It'll go a long way."

Cody laughed a little. "I'll keep that in mind."

Aria played with her fingers nervously. She really didn't understand what Cody was doing there just staring at her. "Can I help you with something?"

Cody started toward her jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "You're on tight lease with Cena huh?"

Aria quirked an eyebrow in question at his comment but answered nonetheless. "No, he's just a little protective. Plus everything with Kane has got him a little rattled. He sees everyone as at least the smallest bit threatening now I'm guessing."

Cody had made it in front of her now. "But does he realize he's smothering you? I just wanted to talk to you and I had to pull a mission impossible just to get the chance."

Aria was trying her best to keep things polite but she just didn't get the point of this conversation honestly. "You're not exactly his favorite person so naturally he's not that lenient with you. Punk, Sheamus, and Ryder get free passes. It's not John that's the problem."

Cody stepped back to regard Aria. "Well aren't' you a fiery one? Sticking up for your boyfriend."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Cody did that laugh of his that sounded completely condescending. "You can't see it? Everyone can see it. I don't know if you two ever had something but John certainly has the hots for you."

Aria had enough of this. "Look buddy, I don't know why you feel the need to go getting John all worked up but keep on and you're going to find yourself hurt. I don't take kindly to your attitude so don't push me. Now leave. I have more important things to do than exchange small talk with a jackass." She turned her back on him and kept her eyes on herself in the mirror.

Cody burst out of the room annoyed. _What a bitch._

* * *

><p>Friday night rolled around much too quickly in John's opinion, but as promised he and Punk we're waiting for Aria to finish getting ready before heading out to the show. "I still can't believe we're actually taking her to the show. She really shouldn't even go to RAW anymore."<p>

John chuckled. "As you get to know Aria a little more you'll realize that no matter what that girl gets her way."

Punk laughed taking a drink from his Pepsi. "Got to love a girl who knows how to get what she wants." Aria stepped out of the bathroom her curled hair flowing out behind her. She had on a thin black long sleeved, V-neck tee, a chambray skirt, black flats, and a feather charm necklace.

"What do you think boys?" She did a little twirl lightly laughing at herself. John got up taking her hands in his.

"You look great, Aria." She smiled at him. "But can we go now? I'd really like to get this night over with." Aria dropped her smile grabbing her Dooney and Bourke purse off the chair and walking toward the door.

She wrenched open the door. "Yes John we can get this night over with."

Punk set his drink down before clapping his hand on John's shoulder as they followed their girl. "You're in the doghouse, man. Better come up with a great way to make it up to her." Punk hurried to catch up to Aria who was tapping her foot impatiently outside the elevator. He threw an arm over her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful."

Aria felt a smile appear back on her face as she looked up at the man beside her. "Thank you." The elevator dinged as it reached their floor. Aria rose up on her toes to kiss Punk's cheek lightly then entered the elevator. Punk joined her and John brought up the rear.

In the elevator John stood behind Aria and leaned down, despite it hurting his back to reach her much smaller frame, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Fox."

Aria burst out laughing at her and John's little kid nicknames for each other. They literally wore out Aria's copy of Fox and Hound saying they were like them, friends forever no matter what. Aria reached a hand up and ran it over John's cap covered head. "You're forgiven, Hound." John pressed a kiss to her cheek quickly standing up as the elevator reached the main floor.

Aria led the way to their car in the parking lot. John put his fist out to Punk. "18 years of friendship can really pay off."

Punk fist bumped John shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Hound."

"Hey only Aria gets to call me that."

Punk nodded in a 'yeah sure' kind of way. "Yeah I'll make sure to tell Sheamus and Ryder that."

* * *

><p>Aria waltzed into the Smackdown backstage area with one of her guys on each arm. <em>I have some great arm candy.<em> "It's all so…blue."

John laughed at her observation. "Yes it is. Come on, you can meet Teddy."

Punk leaned closer to Aria. "We actually like him." The three entered the room and saw Santino, Ezekiel Jackson, and Hornswoggle playing what looked like poker. "Teddy, my man!"

Teddy turned and saw the two RAW wrestlers with a young woman between them. "What's up players? Making a stop on Smackdown?"

John shook hands with the Smackdown GM after Punk. "The lady wanted to stop by and see a Smackdown show in person and she always gets what she wants this one."

Aria lightly rammed her elbow into John's gut. "Stop making me sound spoiled. "

"You are spoiled."

Teddy smiled at Aria taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "And who are you honey?"

"Aria Terrington." She knocked her body into John's side. "I've known this goofball since I was 4."

"Nice to put a face and name to the mystery girl everyone's been buzzing about."

Aria laughed brushing some hair out of her face. "Laurinaitis said something like that too. Am I really that interesting?"

Teddy laughed patting her hand that was still in his. "This company is worse than high school. Anything and anyone new spreads like wildfire throughout in less than a day."

Punk noticed the huge wheel behind Teddy. "What's that Teddy?"

Teddy looked behind him at the wheel with all the different kinds of matches on it. "Oh well since I like to call this Sin City Smackdown since we're in Las Vegas I've also made up this little Wheel of Fate that a competitor from each match spins to determine what kind of match will take place."

Aria pulled her arms from John and Punk's walking up to the wheel. "That's really cool. Makes it a little more interesting that just normal matches."

"Exactly."

Aria looked over at Punk. "So is this what you deem as exciting?"

Punk nodded while chuckling. "Yes, that's what I deem exciting." He did a little made-up shake with Teddy. "See Teddy here is cool and unpredictable, Laurinaitis just doesn't get it."

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Aria turned at the Irish accented voice addressing her.

"Hey!" Sheamus picked up Aria when hugging her setting her back down a few seconds later. "I decided I wanted to see the show and after some persuading John agreed." She winked at Punk. "Punk here is just along for the ride."

"And here I thought I'd have to wait to see your pretty face until Monday." Aria smiled brightly at Sheamus.

Teddy pushed Sheamus toward the wheel. "Go ahead and spin to see what kind of match you and Wade Barrett will have."

Sheamus reached out an arm but stopped short looking over at Aria. "Why don't you do the honors Aria?"

Aria jumped slightly in her spot. "My pleasure." She spun the wheel watching it turn until landing on tables.

"Alright you and Wade Barrett will compete in a tables match." Sheamus shook hands with Teddy.

"Sounds great Teddy."

* * *

><p>Aria, Punk, and John stayed in Teddy's office playing card games and watching the show unfold. John was glad Aria convinced him to bring her out here. She was practically beaming all night. "Full house." And she was kicking butt at poker.<p>

Punk set his cards down. "Damn girl, you're cleaning us out."

Aria grinned at him while shuffling the cards and executing a perfect bridge. "My brothers taught me a few things." She put the set of cards down. "I'm going to go get something to drink real quick. I'll be right back."

John stood quickly. "Let me go with you."

Aria put her hand on her hip. "John there is a little drink cart literally right outside. I'll be fine."

Punk stood up too. "I agree with Cena, just to be safe."

Aria rolled her eyes. "No." They didn't respond in any way. "Boys, sit!" Teddy laughed from his spot behind his desk as Punk and John sat down automatically seemingly surprised they obeyed. "Wow, men really are dogs. They can even be trained." After a small giggle she opened the office door. "Be right back."

As they watched the door close behind her John shared a look with Punk. "That didn't happen."

"Agreed."

Aria was at the drink cart trying to figure out what she wanted. It was rather astounding how many choices there were on this little cart. "Ooh Cranberry Apple Cocktail." Aria plucked out the bottle of Minute Maid juice not caring that she was 22 years old and still hooked on Minute Maid drinks. She turned around to head back but dropped her drink at the huge man standing behind her. "Kane."

A creepy smile stretched over his face. "Hello kitty."


	7. Beauty and the Big Red Beast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Normally I wouldn't update the same story twice in a row but since there's a new RAW tomorrow and we all know Kane is going to do something I need to wrap up my made up Kane interaction. Hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 7: Beauty and the Big Red Beast

Aria's eyes darted between the door to Teddy's office and the man in front of her eyeing her like his much sought after prey. "Cena obviously doesn't understand the meaning of 'keep her close' now does he?"

Aria slowly crept backward as he advanced on her menacingly. "I-I just don't get it."

Kane seemed slightly surprised she said something. "Get it? Don't get what _sweetheart_?"

The way he said sweetheart sent chills of fear down her spine. Aria gulped gearing up her nerves. "What's the point? Why do you care whether John embraces hate or not? It has nothing to do with you."

Kane shot out a hand to grab her arm tugging her closer to him. "Why do I care? As I said on RAW, Cena leads everyone astray preaching about rising above hate. No one can rise above hate. It's in everyone, in me, in you…even in the John Cena. And the sooner he realizes that the sooner I'll leave him alone. But he's just so God damn stubborn." Kane leaned casually against the wall watching amusedly as Aria struggled to free herself. "I've realized however, Cena doesn't care what happens to him. It's all about what happens to those he loves. And you my dear," Aria stopped her attempts at the dangerous tone Kane's voice had taken on, "you're just what I need to make him break."

Aria knew this was going to get her in trouble but she was already in trouble. At least this way she had a glimmer of a chance to be helped. "John, Punk! Hel—" Kane smacked his gloved hand over her mouth and started dragging her down the hallway kicking and screaming behind his hand doing her best to pull away from him.

John and Punk were playing Go Fish. John scanned his cards trying to decide what he wanted to go with. "Got any fives?"

Punk shook his head as he looked at his own hand. "Nope. Go fish." John pulled a card from the top of the deck a little happy as he got to add a second Jack to his group of cards.

Punk opened his mouth to ask John for any fours he might be holding when a scream ripped through the remotely quiet office. "John, Punk! Hel—"

John, Punk and Teddy all shot their heads in the direction of the door. John's face drained of color knowing that voice anywhere. "Aria." He and Punk rocketed out their chairs letting them clatter the floor while Teddy called for security. The two wrestlers burst through the door seeing Kane drag Aria around the corner her fighting valiantly to free herself. "Aria!" John and Punk took off after Kane barreling around the corner.

But they didn't see anyone. "What?" Punk tore through the hall with John on his heels popping open any door and pulling back anything that could conceal the giant red monster. "How does he just disappear?"

John had gone into full on panic mode. He knew he shouldn't have brought her but he was never good at saying no to her. "Where is she?" A distant cry was heard gaining the men's attention. "Go!"

Punk hurtled over the banister over the first flight of stairs landing on his feet then hurriedly descending the rest. John didn't have quite the same cat-like reflexes as Punk but he took the stairs two at time getting close behind Punk shortly. Once they were on the bottom floor they scoured the garage for a sign of Kane. He was hard to miss. "Aria!"

They saw a blur of black and red off to the right and they went tearing after it. "Stop right there, Kane. Put her down." The security Teddy had called seemed to have heard the same scream they did and had cut off Kane's route. "Kane let her go."

Kane knew John and Punk were behind him and the security had blocked his other exit. He spied a door off to the left but knew taking the girl with him would only slow him down. She was a fighter he'd give her that. Kane tossed Aria to the ground and left through the close by door while the security team rushed toward Aria. It wasn't their job to subdue him; they were concerned about her, which he used to his advantage.

John and Punk had reached the scene seeing a swat of security men surrounding something on the ground. Punk saw a swirl of brown hair and breathed out a sigh of relief. "She's fine, John. They've got her."

John didn't calm down though. He stormed up to the team and tore through them spotting Aria in one of the men's hold. "I've got her, thanks." He took Aria in his arms holding her close to him. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

Aria shook her head silently feeling rather stupid for not taking one of the guy's up on their offer. She just really didn't think he'd actually try and grab her. "I'm sorry."

John didn't care about her error. She'd always try to see the best was in people and he knew she thought Kane's stunts were really just an act. And maybe they were but he was going to a hell of lot of trouble just to make a point with John.

Aria spied Punk standing off to the side running his hands over his face before looking over at her sending her a smile. Aria started to pull herself out of John's embrace but he held onto her tighter. "John, I need to breathe." Reluctantly John released his hold on her. Aria glanced back over at Punk. "I'll be right back.

"Yeah 'cause that time you said…"

Aria laughed lightly half-heartedly swatting at John's arm. "Shut up." John watched as she strode over to Punk sighing audibly before heading over opt the security team.

Aria looked up at Punk shyly through her lashes. "Hi."

Punk didn't say anything. He just swooped her up in his arms pulling her flush against him. "Did he do anything to you?"

Aria shook her head no starting feel really bad now that she had put both John and Punk through all this. All she needed now was Sheamus to get sucked into this mess even further and she'd have all her boys in a tizzy. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You told me on Monday that you were right and I wanted to do things my way regardless."

Punk smoothed a hand over her hair it trailing down to rest on her lower back his fingers grazing the top of skirt. "I blame Kane not you."

John shook the hands of the security team. "Thank you guys. I appreciate the help, really."

The lead officer, Stan, gave John a terse smile. "It's our job John. But really keep your eye on her. Kane wants her for something and it's not very safe for her to be alone."

One of the other officers jerked his head in the direction of Aria and Punk. "Not to mention I think Punk just might kill Kane if something happens to his girl."

John's head swiveled violently fast toward the officer. "She's not his."

The man swallowed loudly quickly taking off when Stan just sent him a scathing look and waved him away with the rest of the crew. "Remember what I said, John." With that Stan too departed leaving it just John, Punk, and Aria in the garage.

John made his way over to the pair gently tugging on the hem of Aria's shirt. "Come on let's go." He held out his arm, which Aria took and then reached out her other arm for Punk who slipped his hand in hers. "We'll take you back to the hotel."

"No I want to stay. Sheamus hasn't competed yet."

John looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Aria nodded locking eyes with John first then Punk. "This time I promise I won't refuse an escort." Despite the early events she was already teasing them about their protectiveness.

Later the night, John dropped Aria off at her room watching her closely as she seemed to just be on autopilot as she glided in and dropped her purse on the floor before slowly sitting down on the bed. "What's wrong, Aria?"

Aria snapped out of her funk looking up at her best friend. "Oh n-nothing. I'm just…tired."

John could see that Kane had really rattled her with his stunt tonight. Hell he was still rattled and he wasn't the one dragged off against his will. Aria had put on a brave face while still at the show but she was now letting that mask fall away. He should've seen through it right away though and back her back. _My mistake._ John cautiously dropped down beside. "Aria."

Honey eyes met his blinking away the tears she wanted to let out. She stood and walked over to look out at the city lights twinkling. "Honestly John, I'm fine. So Kane made a bit more aggressive of a move tonight and I just happened to get caught in the crossfire."

John hugged her from behind resting his chin on the top of her head. "You don't always have to be so strong you know." Aria only shrugged and continued to look out the window. Knowing she was done talking for the night, John kissed her temple gently. "Night Aria."

Before he shut the door to her room he heard her whisper, "Night John."

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Aria hit the spa that was in the hotel. John didn't want to seem all psycho crazy so he didn't accompany her if she stayed within the hotel. Even he had to admit there were too many witness for Kane to be able to drag her off again without at least 20 people seeing him do so. Eve had also decided to join her making John feel better. Aria and Eve were currently getting deep-tissue massages in an attempt to release their mass of jumbled up nerves. "He actually grabbed you?"<p>

Aria could feel the tension leaving her body and she could feel her body getting more and more relaxed. "Yeah. I was getting a drink and he decided the game needed to be cranked up in excitement a few notches."

Eve let out a deep breath. "No wonder you're wound up." Aria was thinking over what had happened Friday night. She knew Kane was unnaturally huge and ten times stronger than her but she still kept finding herself annoyed with how easily he had dragged her along like she was a ragdoll.

Aria pushed herself up with one hand the other clutched the towel to her chest as she looked over at Eve. "I have to find a way to avoid that happening again."

Eve noticed out of the corner of her eye Aria was halfway up so she mirrored her position telling the masseuses to go take a break. "Aria, just stay close to one the guys and you'll be fine."

Aria had now gotten herself to full upright sitting position. "No I mean other than cowering behind John, Punk, or any of the other guys. They have more to worry about than Kane thinking I'm his golden ticket to getting John to embrace the hate of humankind."

Eve begrudgingly pulled herself up too running a hand through her mess of curls. "What other option is there?" Aria pulled her towel tighter around her body racking her brain for something. Suddenly she shot up off the table and out the door to where she had stashed her clothes in a cubby. Eve was stunned at her sudden departure and hurriedly followed her out. "What are you doing?"

Aria pulled her clothes out and fumbled to get her bra and panties back on while still holding the towel to her. Once that was done, she tossed the towel aside not caring about Eve seeing her in her penguin printed underwear. "I just thought of a way to protect myself." Aria pulled on her black Soffe shorts and Zack Ryder t-shirt she had snagged from the wrestler when she was helping him rewrap his ribs Saturday morning.

Eve simply watched as Aria placed her towels in the laundry bin in the corner. "I thought we already established the way to do that." Aria smiled at her friend before leaving the room and exiting the spa. Eve shook her head as she got resituated for her massage. "I get tired just watching that girl bounce around."

Aria meanwhile jetted up the hallway after getting off the elevator on the 4th floor. Once she reached room 409 she knocked three times then waited. Punk opened the door to find the tiny brunette standing there looking very determined. "Hey you."

"I want you to teach me self-defense."

Punk furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" He moved back to allow her inside. Aria brushed past him into the room settling down on his bed. "May I ask where the sudden tough girl streak came from?"

Aria sighed pulling her hair from its ponytail. "I don't want to be seen as a victim or someone weak Kane can just manipulate for his own amusement."

Punk sat down next to Aria tucking her hair behind her ear. "Not to dampen your spirits but Kane can twist just anybody in any way he wants."

"Then at least do it for me to feel less pathetic. I want to take control over my own life. This whole Kane mess included."

Punk remembered John's words. _As you get to know Aria a little more you'll realize that no matter what that girl gets her way._ "I'll teach you. But I don't want you thinking you can fight any battles with Kane."

"I just want to know I can at least get out a hold if he grabs me again."

Punk nodded understanding where she was coming from. "Why not ask John?"

"Because he'd flip."

Punk had to agree. "No argument there."


	8. Then and Now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I know I just updated yesterday and I updated IHQ and usually I'd say my writing for the day is done but after RAW tonight I just can't wait. And I'm sorry I have to say this: Punk hit Laurinaitis with the GTS and Triple H is going to fire Johnny Boy! When I heard that I do believe I did a happy dance on my couch. However Zack…that was hard to watch. I know some of the actual timing of certain events in off but remember I've dropped Cena's age a little so things obviously happen at different times. Anyway though, here's my next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 8: Then and Now

_John walked up the perfectly manicured walkway leading up to the Terrington's front door. __**Mrs. Terrington really does have a knack for landscaping.**__He had a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand, Aria's favorite. John pressed the doorbell waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. After a few seconds or so, Aria's mom Jennifer, opened the door with some cake batter on her face. She saw John standing there and a grin appeared on her face. "John Cena. It's so good to see you." She hugged John quickly then ushered him inside the house. "How's college?"_

_ John smiled at this woman who had become like a second mom to him. "It's going really well. I'll graduate next year and go from there."_

_ Jennifer led him into the kitchen were she was mixing up the batter for a chocolate cake. "Do you get a lot of play time on the field?"_

_ John laughed a little. "Yeah, after carrying a clipboard for my first year I got some serious start time my sophomore year."_

_ "That's great, honey." She dished the batter out into her circle-shaped baking pan. "Well Aria is upstairs in her room like usual so you can go on up. I think she's just finishing up her make-up."_

_ "Thanks Mrs. Terrington." John exited the kitchen and climbed up the stairwell like he'd done countless times before. He turned to the right once he reached the top floor and walked all the way down the hall to the slightly open door with 'Aria' painted in calligraphy on it. John silently pushed open the door the rest of the way taking hold of the doorknob before it hit the wall. _

_ Aria was sitting at her vanity brushing on some blush. John smiled widely at his friend. She was definitely all grown up now.__** Well almost fully grown.**__John tightened his hold on the flowers before walking a little further into pale yellow the room. "Happy birthday, Aria."_

_ The newly turned 16-year old looked up in her mirror seeing John standing there. He watched as her face lit up. "John!" Aria shot up off her little bench and ran over to John jumping into his arms. "You didn't tell me you were coming home!"_

_ John laughed doing his best to keep hold on the young woman with one arm. "I wanted to surprise you." He set her down on her carpet and then presented her with the flowers. "For you."_

_ Aria smiled taking the flowers from her friend. "Sunflowers. My favorite." She quickly retrieved her currently empty vase and filled it with water from her adjoining bathroom placing the sunflowers in it and setting them on her window seal in the sunlight. "Thank you."_

_ John then pulled out a small package from his back pocket. "That's not your only present." He held out the box and Aria made her way back over to him gently taking the gift in her hand. She noticed the bow settled on top. Aria plucked the bow off the present and stuck it to John's shirt. John looked down at what she'd done amusedly. "What's that about?"_

_ Aria simply smiled at him. "You're my present this year." _

_John hugged Aria tightly. __**God have I missed this girl.**__ Aria took John's hand leading him over to her bed. She clambered up in the middle sitting cross-legged while John sprawled out along the foot of the bed. _

_The two of them spent of lot of time like that in the past just talking about whatever they could dream up at the time. Turning her attention back to the package, Aria carefully undid the wrapping. John laughed at how Aria was never one of those kids who just tore into her presents. Their families had done Christmas together for years, talk about a lot of people when you add both families set of grandparents, aunts and uncles, parents, and kids. Aria always took the longest to open gifts cause she didn't want to tear up the pretty paper as she said. Aria finally pulled the paper off, all intact, to reveal a black square box. Aria shot a look over at John before opening the lid of the box. "Oh my God." Aria gasped as she trailed her fingers over the bracelet. A variety of international coins adorned the bracelet. It was so unique and different and amazingly beautiful. _

_John watched her carefully. John had just happened upon the bracelet when he was in a department store and it caught his eye. He thought it just screamed Aria. He bought it immediately. "Do you like it? It's a little different from other jewelry and I know that's your thing."_

_Aria looked away from her new gorgeous piece of jewelry in her hand to the young man in front of her. "Do I like it? I love it. This is amazing." Aria pulled the bracelet from is case. "Will you put in on for me?"_

_John took the bracelet in his hands, his fingers fumbling with the clasp for a second. Aria smiled at his slightly red face. Once he got his fingers to hold it open, he circled Aria's wrist with the coin bracelet hooking it together. "There you go." _

_Aria pulled her hand back letting the fingers of her bare hand play with the numerous coins dangling around her wrist. "This really is perfect. Thank you." Aria leaned over and kissed John's cheek affectionately. _

_John felt his skin tingle when she pulled away something that was new for him. He looked into her honey eyes feeling something in his chest tighten. __**When did she get so beautiful?**__ "You're welcome." _

"_Aria, John! Come on downstairs, we're going to take the birthday girl out for lunch." John and Aria smiled at each other. John got up first holding out his hand to Aria helping her up and leading her down the staircase. Jennifer had cleaned her face and was more dressed up then she'd been not too long ago. "John your folks are going to join us."_

_John smiled sheepishly. "Great, considering I kind of didn't go see them first." The Terrington women laughed at John's expense as they all filed out to Jennifer's Trailblazer. _

"_Is Daddy coming?"_

_Jennifer nodded at her daughter's question. "He's meeting us at the restaurant. He just went into the office for a half day." As she climbed in on the driver's side, she laughed as the kids piled into the back. "No one wants to ride up front?"_

_Aria and John exchanged before chorusing together, "No we're good." _

John's eyes snapped open. He blinked blearily for a second reaching over to grab his phone off the table. 3:34 am. _Dear Lord. _As his head started to clear John flopped back down against the pillows. He dreamed about him going back home for Aria's birthday, the first time he started to feel something more for her. John swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up and heading into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and splashed some cold water over his face. As he looked into the mirror, water dripping off his face and hitting the sink with a soft splash John started to remember her party that night.

'_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you, ain't no other man on the planet does what you do, you're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon, you got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass, ain't no other man its true, ain't no other man but you…'Aria was dancing in the middle of the little circle that her friends had formed. John stood off next to dance table with some of his friends from his hometown that Aria had invited last minute so John wouldn't be stuck with a bunch of 16 to 18 year olds. Aria caught sight of John just leaning against the wall surveying the party with his buddies. She broke out of the dance circle effectively causing it to disband. She traipsed up the steps in her blush colored strapless party dress. Aria took hold of John's hand. "Come dance with me." _

_John wanted to refuse her but one look into her eyes and he was a goner. His friends laughed as he set his beer down and helplessly allowed himself to be dragged out to the makeshift dance floor in the Terrington's spacious backyard. _

'_I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act, I think you're special, what's behind your back, so turn around and I'll pick up the slack…'Aria started to dance while John just stood there immobile. "You've got to move a little." She took his hands trying to make him move which after a bit when he realized she was determined he gave in and started to move around a little. Satisfied, Aria turned her back to him and his hands fell to her hips. Slowly but surely, John's backed her up closer to his body. He could hear his friends hooting and hollering from the side but found he really didn't care. Aria was too lost in the beat to notice apparently. Plus, this kind of dancing, grinding, was natural to her._

John ran a towel over his face as the memory flashed through his mind. He hadn't expected to start to develop feelings for Aria when he went home. He was simply going to be there on her birthday. But it turned out it was a good thing he went back and developed those feelings…

_The DJ Aria's parents had sprung for picked up his microphone. "Alright I'm going to slow it down just for a second then we'll start things back up. Maybe this will calm the neighbors enough however so we don't have this kicking party shut down by the police." About half the crowd dispersed from the floor not wanting to just stand there but the rest paired off swaying to the music. John was unsure of what to do for a minute but then Aria lifter her arms to encircle his neck so he simply wrapped his own loosely about her waist and tugged her a little closer. Aria rested her head on John's shoulder causing that tight feeling in his chest to return. He tightened his hold on her a little. John thought he knew what happening; this wasn't the first time a girl had caused that to happen to him. __**But she's my best friend…what if we don't work? What if it's never the same? That's if she'd even want me. **_

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

_As John rocked him and Aria back and forth around the dance floor, he watched the lights strung all around her back porch reflect off the pool. He kept trying to muster up some courage but he kept holding himself back in fear of things going wrong. His dad had always joked with hers that someday the two of them would get together. __**Joke being the key word there; I don't think they actually believed what they were saying.**__ John stopped moving bringing them to a stop. _

_Aria raised her head in confusion. "John?" John just looked at her for a moment looking over the features of the girl he'd had memorized for years. _

"_I'm sorry." Before Aria could ask what for, John dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers for a few seconds. He pulled back just an inch or two to see her reaction. She had her eyes still closed. As those honey eyes fluttered open he saw a soft smile grace her lips. _

"_Is that another present?"_

_John smiled back at her. "Happy birthday." He kissed her again._

John smiled at the memory. After taking a few days to think everything over, they decided to give them a shot. It lasted about 7 months. He knew they ended it mutually when he decided to join the WWE and getting home was going to be harder and harder for him. Deciding he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight, John quickly showered and dressed heading off to the 24-hour gym.

* * *

><p>At the show that night, Aria watched from backstage with Sheamus and Kelly as Punk and John were put into a tag-team match together after their slight spat that Creative had written for them. Their opponents were Ziggler and Swagger and Laurinaitis had decided to do his tweeting from ringside rather than in his office for some reason. Things were going all fine and dandy with Punk almost getting a pin on Ziggler but Swagger jumped in and broke it up. Aria dipped one of her fries into some ketchup. "I know that's legal and all that I've just never fully understood why."<p>

Sheamus snagged one of her fries. "It's more just an unspoken rule of tag-team matches. Well, at least for the heels. Refs just don't really care too much cause it's just interference which is always retaliated by the other team." John proved his point as he tackled Swagger and took their out of ring brawl to the floor.

Punk had Ziggler in perfect position for his diving elbow drop move. The referee however was still trying to verbally break up the Cena/Swagger fight and was in Punk's way. Aria couldn't fully tell but is sounded like Punk barked out 'Move.' while sweeping the referee out of the way. Well the ref actually just moved back but Punk put his arm out there. Right as he was getting to the top rope, Laurinaitis suddenly appeared on the edge of the ring shouting at Punk about telling the referee to move. "This can't be good." And it wasn't. Ziggler had recovered and got a hold of Punk and got a pin on the champion. "Damn it."

Sheamus shook his head as he also picked up Aria's coke and getting a sip. "Fourth win handed to Ziggler by someone else. It'll be nice to see if he can do it on his own on Sunday."

Of course Punk couldn't just let it go and quite honestly Aria didn't blame him. What surprised her was him challenging Laurinaitis to a match and Laurinaitis actually agreeing after some creepy smile adorned his face. "Please tell me someone else found him creepy just now?"

Aria laughed at Kelly's question. "Yeah, he's a major creeper tonight."

Sheamus sighed as he thought about what was coming. "What do you think about Zack's match?"

Aria's eyes widened. "Oh my God I totally forgot about it when John and Punk got put in their match. Excuse me." She stood quickly heading for the hallway.

"Can I have the rest of your fries?"

Aria stopped to give the Irishman a grin. "Yes you can." Aria entered into the backstage area trying to find Zack and at least wish him luck. She really wasn't quite sure how he was medically cleared after taking all that abuse from Swagger when he wasn't cleared but apparently he was _Laurinaitis is just doing this out of spite though. God this is going to be a massacre._ As she happened upon the area close to the entrance ramp, Aria spotted Zack and Eve talking and Mick Foley clapping Zack on the shoulder and heading off.

Aria started walking over regretting her choice of rather impressive heels tonight. "Zack, you don't have to do this. I don't care if you're medically cleared you should not be competing tonight and especially not against Kane." Aria had reached the couple now, Eve practically begging Zack not to do this.

"Hey Aria." Aria smiled back at Zack's greeting.

Eve turned to Aria slightly panicky. "Tell him he doesn't have to go out there and fight Kane."

Aria gave Eve and Zack a quick smile. "I do agree with Eve, Zack but it's really up to you. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

Zack sighed. "Look, my back's killing me but I have no choice. I have to do this." Footsteps were heard and Aria turned around to see John coming up to the little group.

"I heard what Laurinaitis said, I got you. If you need me—"

"No." Zack cut him off taking another breath. "No don't interfere I want my US title rematch. Just stay out of it okay bro?" Zack put on his goofy glasses and went out to do his entrance. Aria, John, and Eve were left standing there in silence.

Aria tugged on John's arm. "Come on, let's go sit down and watch the match. You want to come Eve?"

The Diva smiled at her friend but shook her head. "I'm just going to wait for Zack here."

Aria nodded herding John down the hall. Halfway back to her little room, John stopped. "You know what I'm just going to hang out close by in case something bad happens."

"John he said don't interfere. I know it's done out of the goodness of your heart and you want to help but in this case you'd only hurt him."

John took a deep breath. "I won't go out there unless things are really bad okay? Like he's seriously injured."

Aria was a little hesitant to let him go but she unwrapped her tiny hands from his arm. "Alright. You know where I'll be if you need me." John gave her a small smile before heading back in the direction they came from. Aria walked back into the room finding only Sheamus in there now. "This is going to be bad."

Sheamus fell back against the cushions with her. "Maybe it won't be so bad." Aria shot him a look. "Optimism my dear." The match got started and Zack started out quick and getting some shots in but then he climbed a little higher and Kane just pushed him to the mat his injured ribs connecting. Aria winced. But that was just the beginning. Zack had rolled out of the ring and pulled Kane's head to hit the rope but Kane retaliated with a kick to Zack and Aria could only watch horrified as Zack spun around and his face hit the announce table sickingly.

"Oh God." Kane took a few shots at Zack's injuries but then Kane lifted Zack and rammed his back into the steel pole twice before tossing him to the floor once again hurting Zack's back further. Aria grabbed onto Sheamus' arm. She squeezed her eyes shut when she saw Kane pull Zack back but she still heard the connection with the steel steps. "My Lord."

"What's she doing?" Aria opened her eyes to see Eve out at ringside. "Eve go backstage."

Aria didn't know what her friend was thinking but she had to agree with Sheamus. Kane didn't' even pay her mind though as he propelled Zack's back into the announce table, then the ring apron, then the barricade Zack once again calling out in pain. Kane just continued his assault and Zack stupidly kicked out of a pin twice. But then it didn't matter. Kane caught Zack's throat and Aria knew what was about to happen. She hid her face in Sheamus' chest as she heard something break.

Chancing a look she saw part of the stage have given way and Zack wasn't in sight but Aria figured out what had happened. Kane then started to stalk Eve. Eve was crying hard now out of fear for Zack and now herself. True to this word, John appeared at the top of the stage halting Kane's advances toward Eve. Instead, he took off into the crowd, some people actually applauding his actions. Eve didn't waste any time hurrying back up the ramp to where Zack lay in the hole in the floor. John too was looking on as medical personnel helped an unconscious Zack onto a stretcher. Aria and Sheamus could only watch silently as everything unfolded before them and the whole WWE Universe.

Without warning, Aria got up from her seat when they started to take Zack off toward the waiting ambulance. Aria maneuvered through the similarly set up backstage as always finding the ambulance quick enough. They loaded Zack up and John told him to hang in there and he'd take care of it but Eve turned to John. "This…this is all your fault."

"It's not my fault."

Eve shook her head her whole body trembling. "You've done enough. I'm going with Zack." She gave him one more scathing look before climbing into the ambulance.

As the door closed and the ambulance got the signal to head on, Aria quickly strode over to John wordlessly wrapping her arms around him. "It's not your fault, alright? I know you told Eve that but I want you to really believe it."

There was a tap on John's shoulder and the two friends looked over. Josh Matthews was standing there microphone in hand. "Excuse me John? John, you got to feel just awful about this."

He extended the microphone but Aria pushed it back. "Now's really not a good time."

"But—"

"I said no." Aria took hold of John's hand pushing past Josh while John simply followed looking murderous.

* * *

><p>John was in the little sitting room Aria used just pacing the floor. Aria had tried to talk to him but he didn't respond to her at all so she just left and waited around outside. There hadn't been an update on Zack yet and Aria was starting to worry something was seriously wrong. "Hey."<p>

Aria turned her head when she saw Punk coming up to her. "Hi."

Punk noticed the closed door. "Don't like your room?"

Aria simply sighed once more. "John's in there pacing like a madman. He won't talk to me and I didn't really feel like watching him pace so…here I am." Punk nodded slowly trying to think of something to say. "Oh congrats on getting your match. Finally get to beat up your boss and he can't do a damn thing about it."

Punk took note of her fake enthusiasm. "You don't have to try and be all cheerful for me, Aria. I know you're worried about Zack. We all are."

Aria felt some tears fall. "I've just never seen something like that. And to someone I know. I've really grown to like Zack and to know he's in real pain…" Punk brushed away her tears holding her close. He'd never been good with crying women. After a minute or two, Aria got herself together. "Sorry about that."

Punk gave her a goofy grin. "My shirt will dry."

Aria breathed out a laugh. "God I just don't want to feel so depressed and just stand here waiting for bad news."

From where they were, Punk could hear Brodus Clay's funk music start to play. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the guy was hilarious. And the music was actually pretty catchy. Punk told hold of Aria's hands and pulled her away from the wall. "Then don't." Aria was confused but then she heard the music too and had to smile. Punk moved so goofily and therefore made her move the same way. Punk spun her out and back into him. He twirled her a few times relishing in each giggle and squeal he got out of her. Then he pulled her close and rocked them crazily getting a bright smile for his troubles. When the music died down, Punk stilled and gave Aria a wide grin of his own. "Feel better?"

Aria was all smiles and laughs now. She let out another laugh leaning against Punk for support. "Much." She looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." An idea suddenly popped into his head. "Come out to the ring with me for my match."

Aria still had her smile in place but her eyes showed confusion. "What?"

Punk moved some hair out of her face. "Come out with me. You can sit down behind the announce table, do some commentary, Jerry will love it. Cole not so much but he barely likes anything."

Aria fiddled with her ring. "I don't know…"

"It'll take your mind off Zack."

Aria looked up at him again and just couldn't tell him no. "Alright. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>When it came time for the Punk v. Laurinaitis match Punk was about as pumped up as they come. Aria had to hide her amusement. Punk told hold of her hand. "Let's go." His music started to blare and Punk pulled her along with him out to the ramp. He had her walk a few paces in front of him giving her an eyeful. Aria had only been out to the ring one other time but then she'd been a little concerned with preventing John from getting 25 to life in prison and didn't take in her surrounding all that much. This time however there was no rush and she was seeing everything in vivid detail.<p>

"Looks like Punk has himself a friend." Aria looked over her shoulder at Punk after Cole's comment only to get a smirk and wink in return. As they reached the ring, Punk came up beside her and offered her his arm like a gentleman. Aria laughed but looped her arm through his anyway allowing him to escort her over to the announcement table.

As he reached it, he walked around to the vacant chair letting Aria get settled. "Look after her for me would you fellas?" With one last smile at Aria, Punk climbed into the ring to face his opponent.

Jerry gestured to the headset in front of Aria so she picked it up and put it on albeit a little hesitantly. "Welcome Aria."

"Um, thank you. I didn't really plan on doing commentary while on my visits but I guess things don't always go as planned."

Aria exchanged small talk with Cole and Jerry while Punk had to wait three times for Laurinaitis to appear and when he did it wasn't pretty. _He really should've picked a shirt with sleeves. _Everyone paid close attention when David Otunga unfolded a piece of paper that apparently held information that pained Johnny Boy, making one assume it held information everyone else would enjoy immensely. As David expressed the board's concern about Laurinaitis' management, including his public exclamation of intending to abuse his power and screw Punk over at the Rumble. Aria was sure plenty of other people were having a party in their heads as well.

"Therefore the board has decided that your status as interim general manager of Monday Night Raw will be officially under review. Next week on RAW you will receive a formal job evaluation to determine whether you continue as interim general manager of RAW or if you will be terminated. And your job evaluation will be conducted by WWE Chief Operating Officer, Triple H." Aria couldn't resist giving a little woot from her seat gaining a grin from Punk.

Aria continued to watch as Punk berated Laurinaitis and ultimately owned the pathetic tool. As Laurinaitis continued to talk however you could tell Punk's anger just started to get closer and closer to boiling over. "If Triple H has inherited anything from his, I almost said grandfather I guess it's his father-in-law, if he's ever inherited any one of those traits I hope it's one thing and I hope it's this and that he says this to you. You are fired!" Once Laurinaitis said the match wasn't happening Aria knew that anger was officially boiled over. And it only intensified as Otunga blindsided Punk. But it didn't take long for Punk to put an end to that. And by then, oh he was just pissed off beyond words. Laurinaitis held out his hand and Punk looked ready to kill. And the GTS resulted from that look.

Aria couldn't help it. After what Laurinaitis made Zack go through and to finally get some payback, Aria ripped off her headset, ascended the steps flawlessly in her heels and hugged Punk tightly as he celebrated his little victory. He had an arm around her the other still doing some fist pumps in the air. He let her go to collect his title. Ziggler had made an appearance again in the ring and his goal to get a cheap shot on Punk was blocked by Aria. "Move!" He roughly tossed her to the ground but Aria's small yelp caught Punk's attention before Ziggler landed anything on him. But he wasn't the Superstar Ziggler should've worried about most. John came flying down to the ring, still crazy-eyed and looking for a fight.

Aria hurriedly pushed herself up. "John!" He didn't seem to hear her. Aria knew the only way to stop the fists from flying was to place herself between her boys and Ziggler. So that's what she did. "Stop it! Enough people have gotten hurt tonight, we don't need another."

"Aria he threw you to the ground!"

Aria just pointed to the back. "Go!" John looked like he wanted to argue with her but he knew she was right. They didn't need another person carried out on a stretcher no matter how satisfying it sounded at the moment. As he started to leave, Aria looked over at Punk. "You too." Punk didn't protest just simply got out of the ring but he waited for her along with John at the bottom of the steps.

Ziggler breathed out a sigh of relief and brushed his hair back. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Aria spun around her hair flying wildly around her face. "You do anything like that again and I'll let them hurt you."


	9. Fighting Words

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Who's ready for The Viper's return on Smackdown this Friday? **

Chapter 9: Fighting Words

Punk and John followed a still slightly fuming Aria all the way back up the ramp and through the backstage area. They exchanged a look but neither man seemed to know where exactly Aria was headed. Suddenly, she just stopped stalking through the building. "Aria?"

Aria spun around focusing in on John her eyes alight with anger. "Do you think you can just go storming around beating up people because it makes you feel better?" Punk silently crept off to the side to make sure he was out of firing range.

John automatically went on the offensive. "Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll just sit back and pop open a beer while some idiot tosses you around."

Aria gripped handfuls of her hair. Punk decided to intervene just for a second to untangle her hands to prevent her from pulling on her locks and possibly hurting herself. Aria flexed her fingers. "That is not my point."

John walked a little closer to Aria now getting angry himself. "Then what is your point? Why exactly am I on trial for coming to your aid? For helping you!"

"I wasn't under attack John! So what I got tossed to the side, I really shouldn't have even been in the ring honestly. Does that mean I think Ziggler was justified in his actions? No. But I don't need you to fight my fights for me!"

John blanched at her. "You don't need me to fight your fights? What on Earth do you think I'm doing when you cower behind me everytime Kane appears? Is that sticking up for yourself?"

Aria felt the anger bubble up inside her. She drew her hand back and lightning quick slapped John. "That's not my fight you ass! That's some deranged feud I've been dragged into."

John touched his reddening cheek tenderly, glaring at Aria the whole time. "And I suppose you blame me for that?"

"I don't blame anyone except him. It's not anyone's fault but his! I do however blame you for making me out to be some little weakling who needs you for every little thing!"

John laughed hollowly at her. "I'm starting to remember why you and me had so many fights when we were together." Punk seemed only mildly surprised that John and Aria had once had something deeper than friendship.

Aria's chest was heaving from all the anger coursing through her. She tossed her hair back going toe to toe with John. "Oh really? And why did we have so many spats?"

Punk noticed that there was a fair amount of the RAW locker room hovering around witnessing the two friends quarrel. He thought about trying to gain their attention to let them know but decided he'd rather not get torn apart whether it be verbally, physically, or both. The anger was palpable. "Because everything has to be done your way! You're so overly controlling thinking you know what's best. I should've just pushed you out of the way and beat Ziggler down like I still really want to."

Aria uncrossed her arms. "Well go ahead, push me aside tough guy. It's not like I stand a chance against you."

John closed the small amount of space she had made. "Stop trying to make me out to be a bad guy here."

"I don't have to try and do that you're doing a pretty good job of it on your own."

John grinned nastily at her. Punk really didn't like the direction this was going. Punk knew that all their anger probably just stemmed mainly from the worry over Zack and craziness of the night but that didn't take anything away from the overall nastiness of this little squabble. "Maybe if I'm such a bad guy I'll just throw you to the wolves next time Kane comes a knocking."

Punk got in between the two. "Okay John that's enough."

John grabbed two fistfuls of Punk's shirt and chucked him to the side. "You stay out this!"

Aria eyes followed Punk's fall to the floor. "Have you lost your God damn mind?" Aria fell to Punk's side. "Are you okay?"

Punk already had himself sitting up and cracking his neck. "Yeah I'm good. I've taken worst." Punk hauled himself up before helping Aria back to her feet as well.

John banged his fist on a nearby table almost breaking it in half. "You know Aria I thought had more class than that."

Even Aria with her 18 years of experience couldn't decipher that John speak. "What?"

John gestured at her and Punk standing so close. "Honestly, you know the man a month and you're already whoring around with him. I know about your little get togethers. I'm not as stupid as you like to think."

Aria felt tears prick at her eyes but she blinked them away rapidly. For the second time that night Aria's palm connected with John's cheek a resounding smack echoing around them. "He's teaching me self-defense you idiotic jackass!" She drew back her hand again but let it fall to her side halfway to its target. "You know what, just forget it."

Both Punk and John watched as Aria took off down the hall again exiting out to the main building. Punk slowly turned back to John who didn't look too remorseful. "Please tell me you're about to snap out of your little world and realize what exactly you just said to her."

John pointed to the doors Aria had left through a few moments ago. "I'm not going to let her just be a bitch to me. She knew that if she got in my face she'd get it right back."

Punk was now starting to get frustrated with this man who he had started to think of as a good friend. He kept himself in check however knowing him getting all worked up and exploding wasn't going to help anybody. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"She protected that lowlife out there! Don't you remember, the damn 'show-off' who likes to cheat his way into beating you?"

"She was just preventing more unnecessary carnage! She's really rattled about the whole Zack thing; she doesn't want to see that again. It doesn't matter who it is."

John stepped closer to Punk lowering his voice a little bit. "Don't talk to me like you know her better than me. She's not some fragile little doll, that woman can cut someone to pieces if she wants. She'll walk all over them but not me."

Punk just shook his head at John. "For someone who clings so tight to that girl and preaches how important she is, you sure have a funny way of showing it." John growled low in his throat. "Are you growling at me? What are you a bear?"

John glowered at Punk. "Just back off Punk. Of me and especially of Aria."

Punk seemed to tap into his anger just a bit as he glared right back at John. "I'm not going anywhere unless she ask me to. Got it?"

"Hey uh fellas," Sheamus just now arrived on the scene, "I just saw Aria get into a cab. Did something happen?"

Punk stepped back from John. "Yeah something did. Just ask John about it. I'm sure he'd love to give you a play-by-play."

Sheamus looked on confused as Punk stormed down the hallway before turning his gaze back over to John. "What's the crack John?"

* * *

><p>Aria slumped in a chair gazing over at her half-packed suitcase lying open on her bed. Still angry when she arrived back at the hotel she started throwing things messily in the bag and was going to book a flight back to West Newbury to spend a few weeks with her family before heading back to her home in Arkansas. She stopped halfway through the process though. Aria examined her nails sighing heavily. She knew that by tomorrow morning John would be over here on his knees apologizing for all he said to her. He never could stay mad at her for longer than 24 hours. For Aria however…<em>this time is a little different. <em>Aria and John hadn't had such a bad fight like this since they were together. In fact it was about John joining the WWE. Aria stood back up and headed back over to her suitcase with the rest of her belongings strewn about around it just waiting to be packed. Someone started knocking on her door. Aria turned to look over her shoulder. _Surely John isn't over it yet._

Whoever it was knocked again. "Aria, it's me. Please open the door."

_Punk? _Aria dropped the pair of jeans in her hands and walked over to the door pulling it open. The WWE Champion had an arm bracing himself against the doorframe. Aria rested her the back of her head on the door as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

Punk sighed in relief at the sight of her. "I just wanted to check on you. Are you alright?" Aria nodded stepping back to let him in. Punk breezed through the door catching sight of her clothes strewn about the hotel's extravagantly large bed. "You're packing?"

Aria averted her eyes from his wondering look. "I was. Thought about finishing up."

Punk put his hands on Aria's arms one hand leaving to tip Aria's chin up. "You're not leaving because of that little fight are you?" Aria once again looked away from him. "Oh come on you know he's going to apologize to you. You're his world."

"He accused me of sleeping with you. After only knowing you a month. No offense honey, but that wouldn't happen despite how damn fine you are." Punk had to laugh at that. "Stop laughing at me."

Aria was trying to bite back her smile but the inflection in her voice was there. Punk cleared his throat getting under control. "I'm sorry, I just really liked that last part."

Aria tugged herself free of Punk's gentle hold laughing herself. "God you boys will be boys."

Punk let his fingers trail down her arms until she was out of reach still grinning at her. He watched as Aria slowly started to place the rest of her things in her bag. _That just won't do._ "Seriously though Aria, stay." Discreetly, he started to take items out of her suitcase as Aria placed them in.

Aria let out a breath shaking her head. "I just think maybe it's time for me to go home. You know I saw my friend, met a few people," she locked eyes with the man next to her a soft smile gracing her lips, "got really close with some of those people." She broke the eye contact shaking herself mentally. "But now I just seem to be in the way more than not. It's okay. Both my brothers are home right now, something that almost never happens, so I should really go back anyway."

"But no one wants you to go."

Aria breathed out a slight laugh looking down to see Punk taking a few of her bras out of the bag. She started starting giggling outright. "I can see that."

Punk saw her laughing at something in her suitcase causing his eyes to travel down as well. Once he saw he had a handful of her delicates he hurriedly opened his hand allowing the garments to fall back in the bag. Punk guilty spared a look over at Aria who had a hand over her mouth shaking with laughter. "Oops."

Aria let her hand fall to her side shaking her head at Punk. "You're cute."

Punk grinned at her. "Why thank you." Aria glanced up at him some of her hair falling in her eyes. Punk leant down slowly giving her the chance to back away from him, but she didn't. Just as his lips ghosted over hers his phone starting blaring in his pocket startling the pair causing them to knock heads.  
>Aria pressed her hand against her temple a grimace on her pretty face. "Ow."<p>

Punk was massaging the spot on his head as well. "My sentiments exactly." He pulled his phone form his pocket seeing Sheamus calling him. He glanced back over at Aria who was biting her lip. "Just a minute." She nodded at him so he turned away from her and walked out on her balcony. Pressing the 'TALK' button, Punk put the phone to his ear. "What's up Sheamo?"

"John didn't actually call Aria a whore did he?"

Punk rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Pretty much yeah."

"The fella really is cracked."

"I think just the night got to him. You know Zack's really hurt with a broken back, Eve blames him for it, Aria's been targeted and snatched up once already, and then Aria seemingly protected Ziggler, which just gave him an outlet for his frustration."

Sheamus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should hear the gossip at this place. The Divas have already spread the news of the fight all around. It's scary and impressive all at the same time."

"I don't doubt that."

Sheamus opened the door to his car getting settled in. "How's Aria?"

Punk shot a look back inside where Aria was steadily pulling her things from her suitcase causing a smile to spread across Punk's face. "She's good. I mean she's still upset about the fight but at least she's decided not to leave anymore."

Sheamus cracked a smile. "Lay on the charm to get that result did ya?"

The barely there kiss crossed Punk's mind. "Something like that." He snapped out of his stupor. "Is John any less…crazy?"

Sheamus nodded to himself as he answered. "Yeah he was starting to look a little regretful so I wouldn't say it's long now until he's groveling for forgiveness."

"Good. Hey let me know when you get here and I'll meet you in the lobby. Assess the damage of this little fight."

Sheamus screeched to a halt at a red light. "Sounds good. I'm about 10 minutes out."

"Alright, see ya in a bit." Punk ended the call stuffing the phone back in his pocket. "You couldn't have waited two minutes to call me man. Really?" Punk stopped just inside the room watching Aria move around putting her things back where they were before her spontaneous decision to leave. He felt the sudden uneasiness settle in since they'd kissed now. Well barely kissed but did nonetheless. "Hey I'm going to go downstairs and meet Sheamus. Seems we have some damage control to do."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh that's just fantastic."

Punk shuffled his feet looking all around Aria. "Yeah."

Aria noticed his awkwardness around her now finding it kind of adorable. "This doesn't have to be weird you know. It wasn't like we had sex."

Punk made a strangled sound in throat. _Thank you for that thought now Aria._ "Right." He had a feeling Aria got some kind of amusement out of making him squirm. "You're mean you know that?"

Aria shrugged. "I've been told once or twice."

Punk shook his head at her before walking over to the door. "Well I'm going to leave before you get on a roll." Aria followed him to the door appreciating his backside as she did. Punk turned the knob pulling the door open halfway. "I'm glad you decided to stay. I'd miss you. Just might've had to make a trip up to your little hometown."

Aria smiled up at him. "Oh my mother would love that. She's on my back about finding a man and if one just showed up on our doorstep asking for me you'd never stand a chance of leaving."

Punk winked at her. "I can think of worst things than being stuck with you." Punk walked out of her room Aria taking hold of the door as he stopped in the doorway. "Goodnight Aria."

Before he got too far Aria took hold of Punk's shirt and tugged him a little closer. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips only for a few seconds. "Night Punk."

She shut to door leaving Punk standing there shocked. He recovered a few moments later. "Tease!" Aria's peel of laughter was the answer he got.

* * *

><p>John was in his room pacing still. He knew Aria wouldn't be too keen on seeing him until morning but he was about to explode. <em>I shouldn't have said those things I just lost it. There's just so much shit going on…<em> John glanced over at the clock seeing the glowing red numbers read 1:22 am. _I'm not going to get any sleep unless I see her. Hopefully she's still awake._ John snatched up his room key and left the room clad in only his pajama pants and a pair of socks. He walked to the end of the hall coming up on room 431. He knocked lightly. After waiting just a little bit, the dark wooden door swung open revealing Aria in her robe. She didn't look like she'd been asleep and the hardened glare she was sending was perfect. "John."

"I'm sorry." John kneeled down on the floor taking her hands in his. "I'm so sorry Aria. I'm an idiot, an ass, and any other name you want to call me."

Aria nodded in agreement. "Yes you are." John released her hands instead wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her to him his head on her stomach. "John." Aria pushed at him but he held tight. "John, this is weird."

"Forgive me and I'll let go."

Aria threw her hands up in the air. "Dear Lord, alright you're forgiven. Now stop hugging my stomach like I'm pregnant."

John let her go laughing getting back up on his feet towering back over her. "Can I come in?"

Aria smiled retreating back into the room giving him a silent invitation. "Want some Italian? I ordered way too damn much."

John reached around her to snag the container of lasagna. "Woman you know I'm not going to turn down Italian." He flopped down on her bed Aria joining him a few minutes later and hitting play on the remote to resume her movie. It was Moulin Rouge. "Jeez Aria this movie is so depressing."

"No it's not, it's romantic."

John snorted taking a bite of his second dinner. "Yeah until she dies."

Aria shushed him as Ewan McGregor started to sing. _'My gift is my song. And this one's for you._ John glanced over at his friend seeing her mouth the words. _And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done._

John leaned closer to whisper in Aria's ear. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world." He kissed her cheek sweetly. "I really am sorry."

Aria turned her head to him. "I know."


	10. Holy Crap on a Cracker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I've been watching matches from a few years ago and I just have to say, I really miss Undertaker. He's definitely the one I'd pick to have out of the Brothers of Destruction. **

Chapter 10: Holy Crap on a Cracker

John woke up slowly squinting his eyes against the very bright sun currently streaming in through the window. _I really need to shut the damn curtains before I go to bed. _John started to get up to do just that then see if he could snag a few more hours of sleep but found something weighing him down. John looked down and saw Aria had perched her head on his shoulder and draped a hand on his chest. Last night came flooding back to him and a smile started to appear on his face. _Just like old times, fall asleep at her house and wake up as her pillow._ John expertly slid from beneath her, Aria only lightly stirring for a few seconds before settling down again. John closed Aria's curtains then started to pick up the empty food containers and soda cans that they'd neglected to dispose of last night.

Aria kept hearing slight noises entering her cone of silence. She was trying to ignore them but it just wasn't working so well. Finally giving up, Aria blinked her eyes open and sat up slowly running a hand through her only mildly tangled hair. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of John picking up her room, a trash bag in one of his hands as he bounced around to some beat that only he could hear. "Having fun?"

John jumped at her voice suddenly breaking the silence. Aria had to giggle as some of the trash spilled right back out of his bag making a frown to cross John's face. He hurriedly stuffed it back in the plastic then gave her a smile. "Oh just oodles. Sleep well?"

Aria caught sight of the clock reading 8:43 am. "Well enough for just over 5 hours of sleep." She stumbled out of the bed into the bathroom to run a brush through her hair, thankful she had gone ahead and showered the night before. John watched her with an amused grin playing on his lips. _She never was a morning person. _She disappeared from view but a second later he heard a thud followed by, "God damn it."

John tried to keep his chuckle low. "You alright in there?"

"Shut up."

"Hey it's not my fault you run into walls in broad daylight."

Aria poked her head out of the doorway. "I repeat, shut up." Aria did her normal morning routine, make-up and all, impressively finishing in just 20 minutes. John was flipping through channels still clad in his pajamas. Despite all she'd done Aria still didn't look too awake. "I need coffee."

"The hotel has buckets of it downstairs."

Aria glanced up from her suitcase. "What did you think I put make-up on for?" She pulled out a white sundress from one then moved to another to snag some yellow heels.

"You don't need make-up, Aria."

Aria laughed as she took her clothes into the bathroom and changed. "You're a horrible liar, John."

"You just can't take a compliment can you? Is it so crazy that I think you're a beautiful woman?"

Aria reemerged the white dress standing out against her sun-kissed skin. John had to admit, Arkansas agreed with Aria. Her eyes traveled up to look at John an evil smirk forming. "No I suppose not. Especially since once I turned 15 all it took was showing a little skin to get you all hot and bothered. I thought you just might explode whenever you saw me in a bikini."

John turned off her TV getting off the bed walking a little closer to her. "Must you give me such a hard time? About everything?"

Aria picked up her room card and phone starting toward the door. "I don't have to…" John followed her out. "Do you want to get cleaned up or you happy just the way you are?"

John leaned against the wall. "Which would you prefer? I'm not shy but I don't want you to lose your self control and attack me across a table because you just can't keep your hands off me."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh yes baby my need for you burns with the passion of a thousand suns." Aria tapped rapidly on her phone. "On second thought, you should just get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to go see Zack at the hospital once we've had breakfast." She pushed John down toward his room. "You go get dressed I'm going to let Punk and Sheamus know."

"Alright."

Aria slid her room key back in her door. "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby, I need to grab some of my clothes for Eve to wear until she can get back here to change."

"You're like 5 inches shorter than her."

Aria turned around to face John. "It's just temporary."

"She's going to look pretty funny."

Aria turned to her back to John. "Just go shower!" She let the door close behind her but not before John's laughter met her ears.

* * *

><p>Aria and the boys walked through the hospital doors a little later that morning. Aria pressed the flowers she was carrying into Sheamus' hands before going up to the desk not too far off. "Can you tell me what room Zack Ryder is in please?"<p>

The woman typed a few things on her computer. "Mr. Ryder is on the fourth floor room 1422."

Aria smiled politely at the elderly woman. "Thank you." She beckoned the boys over, the woman at the desk getting wide eyes as the three WWE Superstars crossed across her vision. The four piled into the elevator Aria pressing the 4 lightly.

Sheamus looked around the elevator dubiously. "I hate elevators."

He got three odd looks. Aria readjusted her purse straps and took a sip from her second cup of coffee that morning. "Why?"

"Okay you've all been to Disneyworld or Disneyland right?" He got three nods. "Tower of Terror! It's based off a family dying, **dying**, because an elevator broke and just fell. Killed them all. It could happen at any given moment."

Aria bit back her smile but John and Punk exchanged amused looks. "I'm sure the elevator is perfectly safe. This is a pretty nice hospital, honey. Lots of money." Aria rubbed a hand across his shoulder but Sheamus didn't look very convinced. Once the ding sounded he shot out of the elevator quicker than Aria knew he could murmuring 'Damn death trap' as he did so. Aria took a quick look at the signs then turned left leading the little group. Once they reached the conveniently spacious room Aria took the flowers from Sheamus' hands. Zack was sitting straight up in the bed with some kind of brace like thing encircling his torso. "Hey sweetie." Eve wasn't in the room for the moment so Aria set the bag down on the floor by a chair.

Zack looked up at Aria giving her a grin. "Hey Aria." She leant down to kiss his forehead and run her fingers through his hair just staring at the brace. "I know it looks bad."

Punk took a seat. "Man, you broke your back. It kind of is bad." Aria glared at him but Punk simply shrugged back at her. "It's true."

Aria huffed going over to the windowsill placing her vase of flowers on it in the middle arranging one flower that was facing the wrong way. Zack's light laugh sounded. "He's right, Aria. It's okay." John and Sheamus had taken seats in the other chairs while Aria perched on the edge of Zack's bed. He moved over, slowly, to give her more room. "Oh honey don't move."

"I'm not that damaged." He patted the newly opened space so Aria pulled herself fully on the bed sitting next to Zack placing her hand in his. Eve came back looking dead on her feet.

"Hey girl."

Aria smiled back at her friend and pointed to the small bag. "That's for you. It's got some of my clothes, there's a few options, some make-up, the lady items you needed, and some flatter shoes."

"You're a life saver." Eve immediately pulled out the sandals Aria had packed for her and put those on in favor of her six-inch heels. "I'll be back in a bit, Zack." She pecked him quickly.

"I'm in good hands." About 10 minutes into their little chat session, John Laurinaitis showed up with David Otunga in tow.

Aria felt Zack's grip on her hand tighten causing her to look over and see the duo. "Can we help you?"

Laurinaitis walked into the room, very aware of the five glares boring into him. "I just came to check on Zack. Since I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations I need to check on my talent."

Aria patted Zack's arm before getting off the bed and walking up in front of Laurinaitis. "You wouldn't need to check on him if you hadn't put him in that damn match, which you only did out of spite by the way you ass."

"Now I will not be talked to that way, show some respect."

Aria laughed bitterly. "I don't work for you, I don't need to show you a damn thing except maybe a good right hook."

Punk pointed at Aria smiling proudly. "She's got a good one. Don't underestimate her just because she's tiny."

Eve returned but started to screech at Laurinaitis once she had set the bag down. Sheamus quickly stood up to grab her round the waist and hold her back so she wouldn't injure him. "Just let her go," Aria tossed her hair back, "it'll be fun to watch."

Zack shook his head even though he'd love nothing more than to watch his girlfriend beat Mr. EVP, as Punk called him, down. "Eve, babe, he's not worth losing your job over."

Eve growled in response, "I'm sure Teddy would hire me on Smackdown, I'm not worried."

Laurinaitis was starting to look ruffled again. He focused in on Eve. "I told you to shut your mouth once before and suggest you do it again. You need to learn to hold your tongue."

Aria's fist immediately struck out clocking Laurinaitis square on. Sheamus decided Eve deserved to kick some ass after that so he let her go. Otunga went to say something but Eve knocked him to the ground with a well-placed kick. All four wrestlers in the room chorused "Oh" in appreciation of watching the women finally having enough.

Laurinaitis cradled his cheek. Aria let out a breath. "I told you not to talk like to anyone, but especially a woman, like that again."

"You've probably broken something you crazy bitch!"

Punk and John jumped up but Aria held up a hand keeping them back. Aria leaned down her hands on her knees to get eye-level with the hunched over Laurinaitis. "Quick question. How in the hell did you expect to do well against Punk if you can't even handle me?"

Zack must of gotten security on his little hi-tech remote or something, why he had a security button no one was quite sure but it was there, because three men suddenly appeared and addressed Zack. "What can we do for you sir?"

Zack gestured to the two men on the floor. "Would you please get this garbage out of here?"

"No problem." The security team hauled Laurinaitis and Otunga to their feet escorting them from the room quickly.

Aria and Eve high fived. "We can't even just visit someone in the hospital without something happening."

John just smiled at Aria. "Maybe it's you. Perhaps you bring out the worst in everybody." Aria made a face at John, which he returned whole-heartedly.

Punk, Sheamus, Zack, and Eve looked at each other seemingly all of them thinking the same thing: They'd never seen John like this except at the rink. Aria brought out another side of him. Zack laughed whole-heartedly. "All I know is that is going to be cherished memory for the rest of my life."

* * *

><p>Aria was back in her hotel room getting ready. Somehow, she had convinced the guys to go out with a few other people from RAW and Smackdown to a karaoke bar. But come on, who could really turn down the chance to see Randy Orton sing karaoke? Aria had her hair done in a loose French side braid and redone her make-up but now was thinking about what to wear. She played with idea of the dress John had bought her but felt that was just a tad too fancy. "Oh who cares." She snatched a draped animal print halter top and some jeans that she was sure John would deem too tight. <em>Just another reason to wear them, <em>Aria thought as she pulled them on. To polish off the look, Aria put on some wedge heels giving her a few extra inches of height. Aria shoved her phone, ID and room key in back pocket before heading off to John's room. _I like how I'm ready first. I swear he is such a pretty boy sometimes._ Aria kind of wished Eve was coming tonight but she had declined wanting to stay with Zack. Aria got that she just didn't know Kelly quite as well but she was all Aria had besides the guys tonight. Just as Aria reached up to knock, John swung the door open and almost ran into her. And of course Aria being Aria, she lost her balance in her heels. "Ah!" John reached out a hand but was just a second too late. Aria hit the floor rather hard making her wince. "Ow."

"Oh shit I'm sorry." John helped Aria to her feet. "Your butt okay?"

Aria glared lightly at John. "Yes it's fine thank you for asking." Aria got herself readjusted then looked over John. "You clean up nice."

"Why thank you. You don't look all that bad yourself."

Aria faked a disappointed sigh. "Lord, you're friends with a guy for almost 20 years and the compliments go from sexy to not that bad. How sad." The two of them made their way to the elevator. Aria could just imagine Sheamus taking the stairs from the 5th floor in an attempt to avoid the 'damn death trap.'

John chuckled at her comment. "Yes our friendship is all burned out nowadays."

Aria spun to face John. "You know it's all your fault."

"How?"

Aria took John's face in her hands. "Because you're a boy and therefore the one to blame by default."

"That hardly seems fair." Kelly, Kaitlyn, Punk, and Sheamus were waiting for them in lobby, the six of them going to go together. They four could hear John and Aria bickering back and forth way before they actually saw them. The three girls did some little squeal and made a beeline for each other once they caught side of one another. While Aria loved her boys dearly, she had to admit she missed her friends.

John went to join his buddies the three of them just watching the girls confused. "I don't get it. Why was the squealing necessary?"

Punk shook his head unsure. "Why at that volume?"

Sheamus scratched his head. "It's really just an American girl thing. Irishwomen aren't' near as excited to see each other."

Punk and John looked over at him. Punk just had to ask. "And why's that?"

"Eh a variety of reasons. Some not so pretty." John opened his mouth to ask like what but Sheamus stopped him. "Don't ask. You don't want to know."

The women had finally stopped their craziness. Punk took a step forward. "You three done squealing now?"

Aria sighed walking up to the Punk. "God you're so impatient." She pecked him in front of everyone not thinking all that much of it. "Relax." Kelly and Kaitlyn seemed to share Aria's mindset on the chaste kiss but John sure as hell didn't.

"What the hell was that?"

Aria turned with Kelly and Kaitlyn flanking her on either side. "What was what?"

John gestured wildly at Punk. "The kissing thing."

"It was peck John not a make-out session. I've done that to you plenty of times. It's harmless. You didn't say anything when I kissed Zack."

Kelly took Aria's attention. "Wait you kissed Zack?" Aria nodded at her. "Was he good?"

Aria pondered it for a second. "Yeah."

John snapped getting the girls to look back at him. "That was different." Aria leant her head back in frustration then strode over to John, pecked his lips, then repeated the process with Sheamus.

She cocked her hip out facing John. "Can we go now?"

John seemed satisfied. "Yes we can."

As the guys followed the girls out they swore they heard Aria scoff. "Men." They arrived at the bar and it was already pretty packed. Aria felt someone come up behind her and settle their hands on her waist. She sneaked a peek down and saw the tattoos. _Punk._

Kelly spotted a table and started maneuvering her way through the rest of them following in a line. Aria flopped down in a chair, Punk on one side John on the other. They all ordered drinks, Pepsi for Punk and water for Aria, then turned to see Wade Barrett up on stage butchering a Maroon 5 song. Aria shook her head. "That's just not right."

John stretched his arm out over the top of Aria's chair. "You only think that because it's Maroon 5 song and you're in love with Adam Levine."

"Hey that man is fine. Damn fine. That fact that he can sing is just a bonus."

"Yeah sure." Aria took the straw in her drink between her teeth and started acting all coy. "Stop being cute." John knocked back his drink quickly ordering another. He threw that one back too and Aria knew it wouldn't be long before John decided to share his voice with the whole wrestling roster.

Punk leaned closer to whisper to Aria. "He's going to sing isn't he?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is he good?"

"No." Just like Aria predicted, 15 minutes and another two shots later, John was up on stage. Luckily he wasn't quite to the point of slurring his words like Santino was. That was an interesting show.

John carefully selected his song. "So, this past Monday on RAW I know a lot of you witnessed me at well let's just say not my best. I said some really mean things to my best friend, " He locked eyes with Aria, "and even though I've already apologized I think she deserves just one more. That's why I'm going to willingly embarrass myself up here. So Aria I hope you enjoy this." The first chords of the song started to fill the room making Aria smile. She felt the beat and saw John rocking to it as well. _Oh this is going to be good._

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

Punk leaned closer to her again. "Oh how I wish you had a camera right now." Aria pulled out her phone, got it to the camcorder and handing it over. "Go for it."

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Aria got out her seat and started to dance getting a few looks and the camera now turned on her. _Hey if John is going down might as well go down with him._

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

John kept waving her on stage and finally she just caved getting up and there and dancing with him. Letting him twirl her around and whatnot. She knew they must look ridiculous but was finding it hard to care.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

They kept going throughout the second verse and repeat of the chorus. John had started to really get into it taking the microphone off the stand and walking along the stage. Aria hadn't seen John grin this big in quite some time and even though she was making a complete idiot out of herself it was worth it to see him acting carefree for once. Aria knew Christina's part was coming up. _Why the hell not? _Aria grabbed the second microphone.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

Aria trailed a hand down John's chest while making him back up. She glanced over at Punk once giving him a little cute wink.

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_And it goes like this_

Aria made a circle around John her hands grazing along his shoulders as she did so getting a booming laugh from her friend.

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

For the rest of the song Aria and John kept trying to out do each other, even going as far to childish keep trying to get in front of one another. When the song ended Aria and John were standing face to face laughing their asses off. "You realize we're going to be on YouTube tomorrow right?"

Aria played with her braid. "The thought crossed my mind." She looked over at Punk who was just shaking his head while smiling at her. She blew him a kiss. John watched their interaction thinking, _Okay that's annoying._ Aria put her microphone back on its stand. "Come on let's sit I'm exhausted."

John watched her start to go down the steps. "Aria, I'm still in love with you."

Aria froze before spinning around looking at John wide-eyed. "I'm sorry I think I'm hallucinating. What?"

"I've always loved you." John watched Aria blink a few times processing everything. "Aria?" She caught his eye and tried to say something but nothing was coming out. Then she turned and ran not looking back once.

Punk and Sheamus hurriedly got up from the table heading over to John. "What did you do?"

"I told her I still love her."

Punk grimaced. "And she ran?" He got a nod in response. "That's not good."


	11. Let It Rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I love how on my last chapter I said how much I like Undertaker and would rather have him than Kane and he shows up tonight on RAW! But couldn't he have waited another minute? Let Hunter finish firing Johnny Ace? Great wrestler but horrible timing.**

Chapter 11: Let It Rain

Aria sat in her room for the second day in a row. She knew she was hiding and that a grown up woman of 22 years old shouldn't be so damn immature but Aria just didn't feel she could face John right now. Normally in a situation like this Aria would simply call up her mother and after probably a two-hour discussion she'd have a solution. But calling her mother just wasn't an option this time because Aria already knew what her mother would say. _'Oh finally you two can be together again! You know I've always loved John and thought he was just perfect you. And now you can start giving me grandchildren!' _Aria shook herself. No, calling mother **was not **an option. Someone knocked on Aria's door making her instantly nervous. She placed her nearly empty carton of Ben and Jerry's on the table padding over to the door to look through the peephole. _Kelly._ Much more relaxed now, Aria swung open her door with a smile on her face. "Hey Kelly."

The blonde smiled back at Aria. "Hi. May I come in?"

"Sure." Aria backed away from the door to let Kelly through then quickly shut it back. "What's up?"

Kelly dropped her purse on the table before collapsing into a chair. "Well to be perfectly honest I'm here for John."

Aria smile dropped. "Oh." Aria picked her ice cream up again. "He's good. Knew I'd let a girl in."

Kelly pulled her hair up securing it tightly. "It's just he's super worried about everything. I mean he told us all what he said when he got back to the table and he's literally to the point of punching in walls because you won't talk to him."

Aria sadly placed her now completely empty carton on the coffee table. "I don't know what to tell him. I know what he wants me to say, to do but I just can't. If we were still back in West Newbury and I hadn't met the people I have this wouldn't be so much of a problem but that's not the case."

Kelly fiddled with a ring on her finger. "So someone you've met here is keeping you from John?"

"Only partly." Aria's phone beeped. She picked up to see probably the 100th text she'd gotten from John in the past two days. She just set the phone back down not reading the text. "I still have my reasons for us not being together. When we broke up the first time we had reasons. And nothing's changed since then. We're just a little older."

Kelly nodded still spinning the ring around her finger. "Well maybe that's what you need to tell him. You can't hide out here forever. We're moving to a new location soon for next week and he'll bombard you then." Aria took one of the pillows behind her back and placed it over her face. "Look if you don't love him back it's better to tell him now rather than make him wait. That's cruel."

Aria brought the pillow down to her lap. "I hate you for being right."

Kelly shrugged. "Sorry, truth can be a bitch."

* * *

><p>"<em>You are a crazy person!" Aria marched away from the movie theater anger radiating off her. <em>

_ John was chasing after her just as angry. "How does telling someone to stop looking at my girl make me a crazy person? He shouldn't have been looking and you didn't say a damn thing about it!"_

_ Aria spun around smacking John with her purse. "What did you want me to do? Tell him to behave or suffer the consequences? It shouldn't matter if someone else is looking at me as long as I'm not looking back and I wasn't!" _

_ John took a step toward her. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." Aria pushed him away from her heading towards his truck. _

_ "Do you think I find it enjoyable that plenty of girls check you out when we're out together? It's not exactly ideal for me but I don't go around trying to bash their skulls in because I'm that insecure." Aria pulled herself up in the ridiculously large truck rather than wait for John to help her like she usually did._

_ John slammed his door shut roughly after he too got settled in the vehicle. "So I'm insecure?"  
><em>

_Aria screamed lightly in frustration. "Just take me home."_

_ "We had planned to get dessert after the movie."_

_ "Plans change." _

_ John just turned his glare from her to the road as he turned on his truck and headed back to the Terrington's. Neither one of them said anything on drive home preferring to fume silently to themselves and really get angry. John pulled up in front of Aria's house and Aria jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop. "Aria damn it." _

_ John shoved the truck into park, yanked his keys from the ignition and got out of the vehicle quickly shutting the door behind him. "You want to get away from me that bad?"_

_ Aria just continued up the path to her front door. "Well God forbid my neighbor walks by and happens to glance over and you jump to the conclusion I'm sleeping with him since apparently if a guy looks at me obviously there's a reason for it." _

_ John jogged to catch up to her taking hold of wrist just as she had climbed up the steps to her porch. "You know that is not what I meant. I didn't accuse you of anything."_

_ "Oh so it was my imagination when I heard that I didn't say anything to the guy at the theater, a guy I go to high school with who's got a girlfriend by the way." Aria stuck her key in the lock twisting it to the right hearing a click._

_ "I don't care if he's got a girlfriend or not the point is your mine!"_

_ Aria pushed open her front door. "I'm not a freaking possession John!" John went to say something else but she cut off. "Just go home and leave me alone." She slammed the door in his face and cut off the porch lights her parents had left on bathing John in semi-darkness. _

_ John clenched his fist and willed himself to calm down. Punching in one of the Terrington's windows wasn't going to do him any favors. John knew he picked a fight, their first fight as couple, over something stupid it just took him 12 years to transition from being just her friend to boyfriend and he had a rather large jealous streak he found out tonight. John walked over to the bench on the porch falling onto it replaying the fight in his head._

_ Aria went to go get the paper for her dad before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. She pulled open the front door while slipping on her fuzzy cat slippers. Aria made her way down the pathway scooping up the paper shaking off the dew that had accumulated on the blue plastic surrounding the newspaper. She cast her eyes back upward to ascend the stairs when she caught sight of John slumped over on the bench asleep still wearing the clothes he had on last night. Aria set the paper inside before going over to John. She shook his shoulder a little. "John?"_

_ He blinked his eyes open feeling his neck screaming at him for the position he had finally fallen asleep in. Aria slowly came into focus, her hair up in a messy bun, no make-up on and decked out in her Hello Kitty pajamas from a few years ago she still fit into. "Mornin'."_

_ Aria stepped back as John straightened up groaning as he rolled his neck a few times. "John what are you doing out here?"_

_ "Apparently trying to give myself the biggest crick in the neck known to man. I think I've succeeded."_

_ Aria bit her lip crossing her arms. "You stayed out here all night. It was freezing last night."_

_ John shrugged. "I've never left on bad terms with you. I didn't feel the need to start now. So I didn't leave." _

_ Aria laughed smiling brightly at John who knew whatever fight they were in was over. "You're crazy."_

_ John grinned at her. "So I've been told." _

Aria felt the memory fade as she stood in front of John's hotel room. She'd been there for probably 15 minutes now just standing in the hall looking ridiculous unable to simply knock on the door. _This is John Cena, your best friend for almost two decades. Just knock you idiot. _Considering even her inner voice was getting snappy with her, Aria raised a fist and knocked on the door a few times. It didn't take even five seconds before the door was nearly ripped off its hinges by none other than Mr. John Cena himself. "Aria."

Aria gave her friend a small smile. "Hi John. May I come in? I'm ready to talk." John nodded moving to let her in. Aria took in the disarray of the room, even a little much for John's sloppiness.

"You ran."

Aria turned one of her hands coming up to play with her necklace. "Yes I ran." Aria looked into John's eyes. "I'm really sorry about that you just…took me by surprise."

John took a few steps toward her but didn't get too close. He was a little afraid she'd bolt again if he pushed too much. "That's understandable. Hell I surprised myself by saying it." Aria slowly nodded not really sure of where to go from there. "But I do love you."

John watched as Aria's face twisted up in some kind of emotion as she turned on her heel and strode out to his balcony. The sunlight hit her perfectly making her look even more beautiful to him in a simple red fit and flare sundress. He came out to the doorframe leaning against it waiting for her to speak. "I'm not so sure that's true John."

John placed a hand on her waist but she shrugged away from his touch. John took Aria's hand holding tight when she tried to pull hers away. "Aria you said it yourself, you are the girl in my life."

Aria managed to free her hand crossing her arms in a protective gesture. "I'm only the girl in your life because you refuse to let anyone else in."

"I'd have to find time to actually meet someone first." Aria turned away from him walking back into the room but John simply followed, he wasn't go to give up so easily. "Aria stop trying to avoid this."

Aria suddenly spun around her brown hair flying all around. "What exactly is it you are expecting me to do John? Did you expect me just to fall into your arms and we pick up where we left off?"

John gripped her arms lightly careful not to bruise her. "Why can't that happen? I know everything about you. You know everything about me. How many people can say that?"

"It's been 6 years John! I was 17 when we broke up. But honey a lot has changed since then. I'm not that 17-year old girl head over heels for you anymore." Aria looked away from his hurt expression. She didn't want to cause him pain but he couldn't do this. "Why do you want to ruin us John?"

John lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I'm trying to put us back together."

Aria shook her head. "We aren't broken. John my reasons are still there for us not being together. You're still a WWE Superstar, you still can't come home every night, and I'm not that kind of girl."

John nodded slowly his eyes hardening. "Punk's a wrestler too and you seem perfectly fine with him."

Aria snapped her attention back to John. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not idiot Aria. I see the way you look at him you used to look at me like that." John pointed to his door. "He can't come home every night either and he's not going to give up his career for you."

"I wouldn't ask him to! And you're right Punk is a wrestler and yes I have some kind of feelings for him so maybe it's not your job that's the problem with us maybe it's you." John reeled back from her instantly making regret set into Aria. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

John nodded at her again though it was more dejected. "I know."

Aria cast her eyes upward as if to curse God for this complexity. "John, I'm sorry I said that. But you have understand something." John had his back to Aria. "Please look at me." He still didn't turn around. "John." That finally had the man turning around locking eyes with her. Aria walked closer to John taking his hand in her. "You told me when I first got here that I was your friend and you didn't like that I was getting to know other guys." Aria squeezed John's hand trying to convey she wasn't trying to be mean. "And you had that jealous outburst last Monday. And I have to wonder if this sudden declaration of love, 6 years in the making apparently, is actually genuine or just a product of you being scared that you won't be the only man in my life anymore."

John shook his head a bitter laugh emitting from him. "I can't believe your taking my saying I still love you and twisting it to this shit."

Aria took a step back from John. "I'm sorry that's how it feels but John this isn't just about you. I have to think about how everything is now. I live in Arkansas, that's where my home is. I have a steady life there and I can't just pick up everything I've made for myself and go on the road with you. And it's not like I still live in West Newbury so when you visit the folks you can see me."

"Things aren't so black and white anymore. When we broke up the first time you were still in high school things couldn't be changed. But now…you can do whatever you want whether it be come on the road with me or move back home. You just won't."

Aria dragged a hand through her hair in frustration. "Because it doesn't make any sense to!"

"Even if you love me too?"

"But I don't." Aria cast her downward suddenly feeling very meek. "Not in the way you want me to."

John was hurting but he still headed over to her taking her chin in his hand. "Just let me try one thing." He lowered his head capturing her lips with his. He gripped her waist with his other hand feeling one of hers land lightly on his arm. John had missed this intimacy with her but Aria suddenly jerked away staggering away a few steps. "What's wrong?"

Aria felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

Aria spun to face him the tears falling. "This John! You and me! The first time we did this you left and I had to let you because it was your dream but it killed me, it broke my heart! I didn't see you for a year giving me enough time to overcome all my hurt feelings but I can't put myself through this again."

John tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him come any closer to her. "Aria I got my dream I don't have a reason to leave again. The job is hard on people but it's you and me. We're different than other people. We can do it."

Aria shook her head more tears trailing down her cheeks. "You weren't the one left behind." With that Aria hurried out of the room.

John followed her out to the hall but she was already halfway gone. "Aria!" As he watched her run away from him for the second time John started to doubt just how strong he and Aria really were.

* * *

><p>Aria stumbled her way back to her room but of course Fate just couldn't be that kind. Punk stepped off the elevator and she was headed right for him, still crying like a baby. Punk turned to go grab a shower after his workout but he caught sight of Aria and all other thoughts left his head. "Aria?"<p>

Aria tried to brush her way past him. "Hi. I'm sorry I can't talk I need to get going." Punk didn't buy it though blocking her path. "Please move."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Aria pushed on his chest trying to make him budge. "Get out of my way." Punk let her hammer on his chest for a few seconds before grabbing her wrists and pulling her against him. "It's so messed up."

"I'll fix it."

Aria looked up at him wiping her tears away. "You can't."

Punk leaned his forehead against hers. "Let me try."


	12. Crazy is the New Sane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I keep hitting walls with my ideas. Sorry it's been taking a little while for updates. Anyway, hopefully you like my latest breakthrough. **

Chapter 12: Crazy is the New Sane

It was Sunday night, Royal Rumble night, and Aria and John were still on the outs. John was still raw from her rejection and Aria didn't know what to say to make it better so she didn't say anything at all. "Aria? You ready to go?"

Aria walked out of the restroom flipping her long hair off her shoulders. "Yeah all ready." Punk looked up from his spot against the wall to see Aria his eyes widening just a bit. She was wearing a maroon cami underneath a deep scoop neck military green dress with a zipper in front reaching mid-thigh. The tops of her maroon knee-highs were just visible underneath her black high-heeled boots. Aria noticed his staring. "What?"  
>Punk mumbled incoherently while gesturing at her. Aria glanced down at her outfit trying to figure out what he was pointing at. "You look nice. Better than nice."<p>

Aria giggled at his answer while collecting her purse. "Thank you." Punk opened her hotel room door letting her lead the way out to the elevator.

Punk rocked on his heels as they waited for the elevator to reach the main floor. He figured he'd just bite the bullet. "Have you talked to John?"

Aria glanced downward shaking her head. Aria told Punk about her and John's conversation, leaving the parts about him out of it, and he had kind of become her godsend. "No. I still don't know what to say to him."

Punk pressed a kiss to her cheek. "He'll come around. You guys have been friends forever."

Aria smiled slightly up at Punk. "Hope you're right." The elevator dinged and Punk and Aria headed out, Aria slipping her arm through Punk's pulling herself to his side.

John's eyes followed Aria and Punk walk through the lobby out to the car waiting outside for them. He felt something in his chest start to hurt when he caught sight of Aria. She looked beautiful like always. He wasn't use to being like this with her. Even when they didn't see each other for the past year and half he still talked to her daily at the least. "John?"

He turned to Kelly who had come up at his side her bag of wrestling gear slung over her shoulder dressed casually in jeans and a tee. With Aria's absence, he had started spending more time with Kelly. He guessed he needed female companionship in order to function. "Hey you." He wrapped her up in a hug pushing back a lock of her curls that had fallen in her face. "Got everything?"

Kelly patted her bag. "All here." John smiled taking the bag off her shoulder and placing it on his own along his bag of gear. "Thank you. Such a gentleman."

John popped his imaginary collar. "I try." He and Kelly laughed as they made they way outside to their own car. As John let Kelly climb in first, his smile faltered for a second. Kelly was a great girl there was no denying of that, but she wasn't Aria.

* * *

><p>Punk got out of the car extending a hand to Aria to help her. Aria laced her hand with his using his steadiness to help her jump from the SUV in her heels and not end up face first on the concrete. A few flashes lit up their faces and had people shooting questions at them but Punk just pulled Aria along shielding her best he could. Aria faced Punk as they walked inside the arena. "Is there seriously paparazzi out there?"<p>

Punk laughed a little nodding his head. "Yeah for some reason they show up at pay-per-views. I'm not sure what they think they're going to get.

Aria smiled at Punk knocking his shoulder. "Maybe they just want a few pictures of your pretty face."

"Maybe they want a few of yours." Aria looked into Punk's eyes feeling that same magnetic pull she did the first time she kissed him. Punk searched Aria's eyes for a few seconds then started to lean down.

"Whoa sorry fella." Punk halted his movements and watched as Aria's face flushed red. He pulled himself back up straight. Sheamus was standing there rubbing a hand through his shocking red hair.

Punk cleared his throat and Aria took a deep breath to hopefully cool her burning hot face. "It's alright Sheamo. I actually need to talk to you."

Sheamus broke out into his customary grin heading towards the pair slinging an arm around Aria. Punk stared at this for a second then snapped back to reality. "Will you watch out for her tonight?"

Aria squirmed away from Sheamus' slight tickles against her side. "Wait where are you going?"

Punk held up his bag of things and hit his hand against the WWE Championship belt secured around his waist. . "Got to go get prepared for my match. There's no way in hell Ziggler is getting my title even with Johnny Boy on his side."

"Oh. Right."

Punk took note of her slightly crestfallen expression before she covered it up with a smile. "I'll come find you once I win."

Aria slid out of Sheamus' embrace to go wrap her arms around Punk's neck tightly. "Good luck." Punk let his hands trail down her sides coming loop around her waist. She pulled back and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Punk grinned at her then pointed a finger at Sheamus. "Look after her."

Sheamus took Aria's hand spinning her into him. "I got this. I don't go out until way later." He pushed on Punk's shoulder. "Go on fella." Even Aria joined in on waving Punk on getting a roll of the eyes in return before Punk headed down the hallway.

Aria heard the door open behind her and instinctively she turned to see who it was. John and Kelly came striding in laughing up a storm. Aria found herself a little annoyed at how easily she seemed to be replaced. John caught Aria's eye his laughter dying in his throat. Kelly too saw Aria with Sheamus and realized how this must look to her to friend. "Aria…"

Sheamus glanced between John and Aria and didn't like the look on Aria's face. "Come on baby girl." Aria gave him a grateful smile heading off in a random direction, anyway was fine as long as it was away from John and Kelly.

John sighed. He didn't want to have to get use to the sight of Aria's feet carrying her further away from him. His eyes met Sheamus' angry green ones. "Sheamus—" But the Celtic warrior simply shook his head and jogged to catch up to Aria. John looked over at Kelly. "Now I have two people mad at me."

Kelly smiled sadly rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go get ready for our matches. Alright?" John nodded placing a hand on the small of her back to let her lead the way.

* * *

><p>"Aria are you okay?" Aria nodded her head at Sheamus' question giving him a bright smile to reassure him. She didn't know that Sheamus had already grown to know her well enough to tell when her smiles weren't real.<p>

"I'm good. Really." Even though Aria was feeling less than spectacular she had to admit she loved having Sheamus around. He was like another big brother to her and she had come to feel the same kind of affection for him as she did for Adam and Duke.

"My back's so messed up that I got to wear this brace but I got to be here. I got to see Cena kick Kane's ass."

Aria perked up at the new voice. "Zack." She hurried along the corridor taking a left turn at the end and came upon her friend. "Zack sweetie!" Aria hugged him careful not to squeeze too hard.

Zack grinned at her putting an arm around her. He had come to realize Aria and Eve could light up his world anytime they were around. "Hey pretty girl." Sheamus came over and did a little secret handshake type thing with Zack, Aria watching on an amused expression on her features.

All the fun came to a screeching halt however when John Laurinaitis decided to come play Mr. Nice Guy. "Zack! Welcome to the Royal Rumble event. I've got you your own dressing room complete with a TV and catered with all your favorites foods. And Zack," the three friends and even the guy wheeling Zack in looked on eyebrows raised as Laurinaitis got on a knee beside Zack, "if there's anything you need just let me know and I'll get it. Woo woo woo, you know it." He patted Zack's arm, something Zack seemed to really find unnerving before getting on his feet again.

Aria and Sheamus exchanged a look but the party was just getting started. Eve was on her way over. "And now shit…meet the fan." Aria muffled her laugh in Sheamus' shoulder.

Eve waved the man who was helping Zack on before turning to Laurinaitis hands on her hips. "Mr. Laurinaitis, I think you've done enough. Not only did you make Zack compete when he wasn't medically cleared only a week later you put him in a match with that sadistic monster Kane."

Sheamus counted down. "And cue the insults in three…two…one."

"As far as I'm concerned you are vindictive, you are pompous and you are iniquitous. And hope tomorrow night on RAW you're fired."

Aria nodded her head. "Good call."

"It's a talent."

Laurinaitis got the slightly ruffled look again. "That's gratitude for you." He walked off, well more kind of stomped off like an angry child.

Eve turned to Aria and Sheamus placing her hand on Zack's shoulder. "What an ass."

Aria smiled. _I have to admit, pissed off Eve is damn entertaining._

"Woo woo woo, you know it."

Aria read the murderous expression on the couple's faces and decided to try and get the merriment going again. She strode over opening the door to Zack's personal room. "At least use up his attempts at looking decent."

Eve wheeled Zack in Sheamus bringing up the rear. Zack plucked a root beer from the table as he passed. "Oh I will."

"Sheamus can you help me get him on the couch?"

"Of course me lady." He got a chuckle out of everyone lightening the mood considerably. As Eve and Sheamus carefully moved Zack from his chair to the couch, Aria pulled the wheelchair toward her folding it up before setting it aside against the wall.

Eve kissed Zack brushing her thumbs over his cheeks when she pulled back. "I'm going to go check on Kelly. I've fallen victim to that glam slam enough times to know it actually does really hurt." Eve pecked him again then started out. "I'll see you later Aria. Good luck tonight Sheamus." Aria gave her friend a wave and Sheamus nodded in thanks.

Sheamus made to follow Eve. "You coming Aria?"

Aria looked back at Zack opening his drink and started to focus on the screen of the TV waiting for the match to start. _I don't want him to be alone. What if he needs help with something?_ "No you go ahead. I'll stay here with Zack."

Zack took a swig of his drink giving her a smirk. "I don't need to a babysitter."

"Well I don't want to be babysat either Mr. Grown Up." Sheamus was hesitant to leave her there. He'd told Punk he'd look out for her and this was the complete opposite. Aria sensed his hesitation. "We'll be fine. We got food, refreshments, company and entertainment. And we're hidden away in this little room."

Sheamus did want to get some warming up in before the Royal Rumble. He had drawn a good number but he still wanted to make sure he was as prepared as possible. "You sure?"

Aria nodded now waving Sheamus on. "Go."

"Alright. But stay here with Zack."

She saluted him. "Aye captain. I'll make sure to wish you luck before the Royal Rumble match."

"Okay you two have fun." Sheamus left and Zack looked over at Aria a little perplexed.

"How exactly are we supposed to have fun?"

Aria shrugged but then noticed that John was about to go one and one with Kane. Her heart tugged hoping that he would be okay. Them being on the outs or not he was still her best friend and a permanent fixture in her life. "Bash on Kane in the attempt that it makes him suck royally?"

Zack grinned. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Aria and Zack sat side-by-side watching the match unfold. Aria had taken Zack's hand. Zack glanced at the girl next to him chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "He's actually not doing too bad."<p>

Aria nodded quickly. "Yeah…he's not." John threw Kane toward the steel steps. It seemed Kane's knee got caught up on them before he tumbled over them and hit the floor. John got a respite while Kane slowly got back up into the ring, immediately going for the Attitude Adjustment once he got the opportunity.

Zack leaned a little closer to the screen. "Come on John just go back to calling it the FU and land it on that psychopath." Zack and Aria looked hopeful until it seemed Kane's weight made John crumple to the ground and all of Kane's weight hit his head. Aria squeezed on Zack's hand making him wince.

_Come on John fight back._ Aria flinched each time Kane landed a huge punch to John's face and gasped when he just fell to the mat when Kane allowed it. And it just continued with Kane standing on John's neck, hitting him with a kick in the face, and then seemingly trying to choke him. John got something going the two of them exchanging blows but then a clothesline sent him back to the mat. "God."

Zack ran his thumb over the back of Aria's hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as they continued to watch the very physical match taking place. She hadn't taken her eyes off the screen, couldn't seem to not watch John take all the abuse being given his way. Zack pointed out the times John got a shot in but Kane immediately made sure it was a short-lived drive. Even with the submission move in place Kane kicked out and planted John back down.

Finally John got Kane off his feet. Aria sat up from the back of the couch. "Good job Johnny, just keep it going." John raised his hand like usual before the Five Knuckle Shuffle. "No no no, John just this once cut the cute crap and just land it." As if Aria knew what was going to happen, Kane grabbed hold of John's throat before he could even do the 'you can't see' part of the move. "Damn it." After a few more hits from Kane, John managed to get himself free when up at the top rope and raised his hand again. "Oh God." Aria covered her eyes with her free hand. "Just tell me that he lands it."

It was silent for a moment. "Yes!" Aria peeked through her fingers to see John still on his feet. He picked Kane up again for the AA but Kane fought out then threw John outside. The referee counted them both out ending the match but John and Kane continued to go at it. John hit Kane upside the head with a case getting a smile out of Zack. "Yeah beat his ass John!"

A new cameraman took over the videotaping duties while the two wrestlers continued their brawl backstage. Things took a turn for the worse when Kane got hold of a steel chair. He brought the chair down upon John's back causing a cry to ring out. Aria gasped teary-eyed the first time. The second time Aria felt the first tear fall as she watched John's body contort as he tried to get away. Kane raised the chair for the third time. "No!" John didn't make a sound, which to Aria was the worst of all.

Zack looked away from the TV. "Man."

The camera was still trained on Kane. He tossed the chair aside and was staring a door for some odd reason. Aria scrutinized the door Kane was looking at then felt the pit of her stomach fill with dread. "Oh no. I know where he is."

Zack didn't seem to have clued in yet. "What? Where he is?" Aria jumped up looking for anything she could wedge under the door, _not that I'm sure it'll do much good._ Kane started stalking to the door and burst it wide open. Aria's eyes flickered between Kane standing in the doorway and the screen showing her and Zack's fearful expressions. "Never mind I figured it out."

Aria almost laughed at that. Aria backed up trying to block Kane's view of Zack. "Why are you in here?" She mentally applauded herself for keeping her voice steady.

Kane gave a deep, crazed laugh. "I think you know why sweetheart."

Aria felt her streak of defiance flare up. "He's hurt you maniac! You've already done your damage, twice! To a man who was nothing to do with your idiotic ploy to have everyone around here be as hateful and unhinged as you! You have nothing to gain from continuing to hurt him!"

Kane moved quick taking hold of Aria's hair yanking her toward him.

"Let her go!" Zack tried to help her but his back just wasn't allowing it.

"I'm being…**nice** by not going ahead and doing something painful to you like I've intended these past few weeks. So unless you want to join Zack on the injured list," He tossed her toward the wall her side smacking it roughly and her feet getting caught up in the wheelchair sending her to the floor, pain shooting up her back, "I suggest you unfold that wheelchair."

Aria shook her head. "No."

Kane got up in her face making her scuttle backward into the corner. "Do it you stupid girl. I have no problem breaking something on that little body of yours."

Zack looked at Aria. "Just do as he says. No need for you to get hurt." Aria shakily stood and got the wheelchair all ready to go.

Kane smiled creepily at her. "Good girl." He then turned to Zack and smothered him with his gloved hand, the wrestler soon going limp. Kane picked up Zack's body, deposited him in the chair then started to roll him outside.

Aria immediately darted outside knowing John was still lying out there. She slid to a stop by his side her knees screaming at her for doing so. "John? Can you hear me?" She lightly tapped the side of his face. "John!" She finally just drew her hand back slapping his cheek.

John's eyes popped open his hand coming up to hold his reddening cheek. "Damn!"

"I'm sorry."

John noticed it was Aria by his side. "Aria?"

She knew John was kind of having a 'wow' moment here but there really wasn't time. "John, Kane took Zack. I think out to the ring. He's going to hurt him again." John's face hardened as he tried to pull himself up. Aria held out a hand. "Let me help." John looked at her for a minute. "Zack." He put his hand in hers after her little reminder and she helped him to his feet. "Can you walk okay on your own?"

He nodded. "Go back in that room."

"What?"

John took Aria's hands in his. "Aria, I need you to stay backstage. If you go out there God knows what'll happen and I don't need to worry about you too. I'll abandon Zack instantly if I thought you were in danger and he needs me. So please stay back here."

Aria nodded. "Okay." She rose up and pressed her lips to his chastely. "Be careful."

He gave her a goofy grin. "Yes ma'am." Aria watched him run off before heading back into Zack's room to find out what was going on in the ring.

Out in the ring, after Kane choke slammed John he leant down. "I do believe you and Ryder are finished. You're not much fun to play with anymore. But see her?" He turned John's head toward Eve. "And remember your sweetie pie? They're the next ones to be carried out on a stretcher." He roughly jerked John's head to look at Zack. "Get used to the image."

* * *

><p>John came storming back into Zack's room finding Aria sitting there. "Why was no one watching you?"<p>

Aria darted her eyes up to look at John. "I got out of it but that's not important is Zack okay?"

John sighed heavily. "He's going back to the hospital. We'll get an update later." Aria slowly nodded fiddling with her hands. John came to sit beside her. "Aria, maybe it's time you went back home."

Aria looked shocked as she turned her eyes on John. "You want me to leave?"

"Yes I do." Aria's jaw dropped. "Only because you're in danger here. I never knew this would happen if you came but it did. This isn't fun for you anymore."

Aria turned her body to John. "I'm a big girl I can handle it. I won't be alone anymore, swear. But I can't leave. You're not safe either you know, I can't just up and leave you here."

"This is part of my job not yours."

Aria hugged John tightly. "But you're my best friend."

John couldn't help it. "Those are the only feelings you have for wanting to stay with me?"

Aria breathed out a small laugh before pulling back to look into John's eyes. A smile graced her lips as her hands traveled down to grip his shoulders lightly. "Romance is the last thing you need right now."

"Or maybe it's exactly what I need."

Aria shook her head. "Oh John I swear. We had our moment before. Isn't that enough?"

"No because we never got to finish our moment. I'm not asking for you to marry me just date me again. It wasn't horrible the first time right?"

Aria pulled her hands back and started messing with her hair. "John I'm not going to say it's not tempting. I've thought about you and I becoming you and I again plenty of times before. I do have romantic feelings for you still that I'm thinking never really went away." Aria let her eyes wander to the screen where Brodus Clay was dancing up a storm. "

"That's good though isn't it?"

She looked back at John. "John, I have feelings for Punk too. And they're new, they're exciting, and they're real. I can't just ignore those for a chance at the past can I?"

"I just don't see why he gets first priority."

"Because I know my feelings for him are real and not residual. I don't want us to think that we have this romance still brewing when really we're just like an ex wife and husband who will always love each other just not like before."

John tucked some hair behind her ear. "I just think we're it for each other."

"I think you're too focused on me to find someone new. Like maybe someone blonde?"

John chuckled shaking his head. "I know what you're getting at and no. She's my good friend nothing else."

Aria flopped against the couch cushions. "I believe that's exactly what you told Danny Eaton when he asked about me." John smiled at Aria widely. "John, I love you I do, but the heart wants what the heart wants. If you're really the one for me, I'll come back to you eventually."

* * *

><p>Aria smiled brightly when Punk came to his music. Something about the man just made her inexplicably happy. Randy Orton, Sheamus, and John were all piled up in the room with Aria to watch the match. <em>I'm sure as extra security as well.<em> Aria kind of had a fan girl moment when Randy walked through the door but now she had fallen back into the comfortableness she'd always had around guys as he sat right up next to her with his arm stretched out behind her head. Sheamus was munching on some chips when Laurinaitis got in the ring and sent Vickie away from ringside. "My that woman can yell."

John nodded in agreement as they watched things go back and forth. "It is impressive." The match got underway and soon enough Ziggler did one of his little 'show-off' moves. "What is with that? He might think it looks cool but he just looks stupid."

Aria took the water Randy offered her. "Oh he looks stupid all the time."

Randy was watching the match intently. Damn, these guys move fast. I mean it's like super speed or something."

Sheamus chuckled at Randy's comment watching Punk fight out of a hold and counter it. "Randy, they're little guys. They can do that."

Aria chucked a pillow at Sheamus. "They are not little."

Randy tugged on a lock of Aria's hair playfully. "Not to you maybe."

Aria rolled her eyes grinning when she saw Punk powerbomb Dolph. "All I know is Punk over 6 feet tall and has a good 105 pounds on me. That's not little." Punk had a few near falls throughout the match but then the official got knocked out because Ziggler shoved Punk into him. "That can't be good."

Randy waved his hand at the screen. "Laurinaitis now just has to get in there. No big."

Punk wrapped Ziggler up and locked in the Anaconda Vice. It only took a few seconds for Ziggler to tap. Aria's eyes widening as she realized Laurinaitis wasn't bothering to look. "Hello!"

Randy took a bite of his nachos. "That's problematic."

Sheamus whistled as Punk got up storming over to the ropes. "Punk's mad." Ziggler took advantage of Punk being distracted but Punk countered and you could hear the crowd. _'One…two…three…four…' _Punk released his hold punching Ziggler once more to keep him down. "Now's he's pissed off."

Aria was beside herself. "He's beat Ziggler twice! If Laurinaitis is so proud of being a good special guest referee just count the damn thing."

Randy had to grin at Aria's flushed face and curls in disarray due to her running her hands through it and Randy's own tugging. "You're a little fiery thing you know that?" Punk pulled Ziggler up for the GTS, Ziggler's feet clipping Laurinaitis head in the process, and hit it square on. He covered him yet again time for at least a count of five or six.

"You hit me in the back of my head!"

Aria scoffed tossing her cookie at the screen. "Big baby. If you had been doing your job your precious head wouldn't have been harmed. Idiot."

"Next GTS is for you clown shoes!"

Aria turned to her guys. "Why don't you all go perform your finishers on him? That'd be good television." Ziggler countered a second GTS into a Zigzag but Punk kicked out at two. "Or sure now there's a referee." Ziggler went to kick Punk in the head but Punk caught him, launched him into the turnbuckles, then hit him with another GTS. Everyone looked on astonished as Laurinaitis slipped into the ring and counted two and three with the official. "Someone just needs to go get a 45 a shovel. I doubt anyone would miss him."

Aria stood up heading for the door. John jumped up halting her progress by darting in front of the door "Where are you going?"

"The restroom. Would you like to accompany me?"

The snickers of Sheamus and Randy could be heard. John shook his head slowly and moved out of her way. Randy wiped a tear from his eye. "I like her. She's the only person I've seen who can bust your balls so easily."

* * *

><p>Aria and her entourage of men were headed out to go snag a few open seats at ringside to watch the Royal Rumble when Punk appeared his title in hand. Aria smiled brightly at him hurrying over her heels making a clicking sound against the floor. Punk raised his head at the noise just in time to catch Aria in his arms. "Congratulations!"<p>

Punk was grinning as he held this girl in his arms. He noticed John giving him a look but he just turned him and Aria to the side. "Thank you. Apparently it takes pinning someone four times now to win a match."

John watched the two but kept one thought in his head. _If she's really the one she'll come back to me._


	13. Author's Note Again

**Author's Note…Again**

**Okay so there's been some questions about why STTA is back up. And the answer to this is that I've decided to continue the story. I talked to a friend of mine and she got me to change my mind and keep the story up because of all the work I put into it and helped me realize that if people are going to be rude so be it and that's that. If they really hate the direction of the story they'll stop reading eventually. However, if someone gets really mean I will block you. So just forewarning there. And I will no longer accept anonymous reviews just FYI. **

**Also updates will be much slower one for my sanity, two for the quality of the chapters, and three because I'm not taking down Expose so I have three open stories at the moment and that's enough to make anyone cringe. So updates for all three stories will be much slower but I'm not stopping STTA. **

**Alright…that's all I got. Bye!**


	14. Too Much

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Oh my goodness first update since I changed my mind about ending this story. Feels a little pressuring to say the least. Anyway, quick shout, go check out Iam1XDgenerate's story How Far, it's really intriguing and make sure you review the chapters because she deserves them. Alright…onward!**

Chapter 13: Too Much

"Aria are you sure you don't want me to stay?" John raked his eyes over his friend who was curled up in her bed the top of the comforter clenched in her hands. Overnight Aria had gotten some kind of bug and John had been her personal caretaker all day. But now the clock ticked to 6:15 pm and he was needed at the arena for the show soon.

"I'll be fine. Trust me I'm not going anywhere." John took the cold compress from her forehead dousing it in the bucket of ice water next to him before wringing out the excess and placing it back in place.

He eyed the half-eaten bowl of soup by her bed, the only thing she'd managed to keep down so far despite her trying other things. "You look like hell."

Aria shot him the best scathing look she could. "Thank you John." The WWE Superstar let out a scoff shaking his head at her. "It's probably just a 24-hour thing. Go I'll be fine." John still seemed hesitant to leave. "Leave before I call Sheamus and Randy to drag you out of here. I need sleep and I can't get that with you staring at me."

John smiled at the attitude still in place in Aria. "Alright I get it." He slung his bag on his shoulder and started to lean over to kiss Aria's cheek but her clearing her throat made him stop and pull back. "Right. Sick."  
>"There you go."<p>

John swiped her key card so he could let himself back in her room later without her having to get up. "I'll check on you after the show."

Aria waved a hand at him as she removed the rag from her head and turned on her side slipping asleep quickly. Her ears registered the sound of her door closing and the lock sliding back in place but moments after that she was out.

_Aria checked her appearance for probably the fourth time since entering the dance hall. John's college was hosting a masquerade ball and Aria, loving the idea, agreed to accompany John as his date. They were still fresh into their new relationship but Aria thought things were going just fine to be honest._

_ John exited a small room off to the side after hanging up his coat. He took a moment to take in Aria standing off a little ways waiting for him to return so they could walk down to the dance floor. A blue-gray dress adorned her figure the form-fitting bodice dotted with some embellishment while the skirt of the gown flowed from her waist down. White gloves reaching to her elbows encased her arms and a silver mask surrounded her striking honey eyes. Her dark hair was swept to one side cascading in perfectly executed curls. She was breathtaking. Figuring he had looked on long enough, John tied his own black mask in place dressed in a simple tux. He wasn't quite as into the spirit of the masquerade as much as Aria but she didn't really care seeing as it gave her a reason to wear a beautiful dress. "M'lady?" _

_ Aria turned to see John making out his blue eyes under his Zorro mask, as she liked to call it. John had his arm extended to her a smile gracing his lips. Aria slipped her arm in his allowing him to escort down the grand staircase to the dance floor. A spotlight hit the pair as they descended getting a giggle out of Aria and an embarrassed grin from John. Thankfully once they reached the bottom some of the eyes left them and the spotlight shifted back up to shine upon the new arrivals. Aria stopped John on his way to the floor. "Thank you bringing me."_

_ John brushed his fingers along her cheek the tips of his fingers grazing her mask. "Thank you for giving me a chance." Aria smiled at him before he leaned down kissing her softly for a moment or two._

_ "Alright guys we have a special request from a couple and it's a good one. So guys grab that special girl and enjoy the song."_

**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive**

_John held out his hand to her again silently asking her to dance. Aria had to grin as she placed her hand in his own and let him lead her to the center of the floor. He laid a hand on her waist and dropped one of hers on his shoulder. He then took her other small hand in his then started to move them in a circle. _

**A life goes by**

**Romantic dreams will stop**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know**

**All that I wanted to hold you**

**So close**

_Aria felt a gentle smile fall across her features as she rested her head on John's shoulder letting him pull her closer. If she was honest with herself she was scared to let John in this new role…if things went wrong she could lose the best thing she's ever had, the most important person in her life. But she couldn't deny the sensations erupting in her right then and when he first kissed her on her birthday. John Cena was all she had wanted and who she compared everyone guy to. And no one ever measured up._

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this was not pretend**

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**So far we are so close**

_John held onto Aria as tightly as he could without hurting her. He couldn't imagine a life without this girl in it and didn't know what he'd be doing if he hadn't met her at the young age of 9. She was it for him he just knew it. And he knew she was scared of the what ifs but he was determined not to let any of those what ifs become reality. _

**How could I face the faceless days?**

**If I should lose you now?**

**We're so close**

**To reaching that famous happy end**

**And almost believing this was not pretend**

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

**So close**

**So close**

**And still so far**

_As the song came to a close John slowly stopped him and Aria. The young 17-year old pulled back from her boyfriend to look into his eyes a question nagging at the back of her mind. "Why me?"_

_ John was silent for a moment then took her hand leading her off the floor and out to the garden. He released his hand on her spinning around to face her. "The first time I saw you, even at nine years old, I knew I'd do anything for you and that hasn't changed. I've never felt like that with any other girl I've met. I've been your best friend for 13 years. I realized however, I want to be your everything." _

Aria shifted in her sleep tossing and turning. Her dream, or memory, changed into something Aria didn't like to remember.

_John paused outside Aria's bedroom door hearing her sing-along with whatever song she was listening to at the moment. He didn't know how she was going to take the news he needed to tell her. He knocked his fist against the door twice before pushing it open finding Aria on her stomach feet kicked up in the air dressed in a simple pair of black Soffe shorts and a purple tank top. He hair fell over her shoulders in waves. She looked up from her homework her eyes lighting up when she saw John. "Hey you." _

_ Aria bounded off the bed heading over to John kissing him chastely like usual. "Hey." _

_ She caught his less than happy tone and read his face. "Something's wrong." John sighed brushing past her heading over to the chair tucked under her desk. He usually just sat on the foot of the bed. "John?"_

_ "Can you sit down?" Aria felt her stomach tighten in slight fear but did as he asked seating herself on her bed one leg tucked under her. "I got an offer today." He glanced up at Aria seeing her gesture to him to continue. "An offer to join the WWE." _

_ Aria grew confused. "Wait like professional wrestling?" John nodded. "Why is that bad? You've been talking about that for two years."_

_ John swallowed the lump in his throat. "Have you ever watched wrestling? Know anything about it?"_

_ Aria brushed some hair off her face while shaking her head. "No, but I'm still failing to see how this is a problem."_

_ "Because you don't know about wrestling." John got up from his seat walking over to Aria sitting beside her clutching her hands in his. "Aria, the WWE is demanding. We're in a different city every week and it's a year round thing there is no such thing as a wrestling season." _

_ "John just spit out what you're trying to say. I don't feel like trying to puzzle things together."_

_ The 22-year old hung his head letting out another deep breath. "I'm going to be gone. For awhile. I can't come home very often. I can't see you very often. I'll be away from you by miles everyday. I'll miss your birthday, your graduation, you leaving home for college. I'll be gone." _

_ Aria processed all he was saying feeling that knot in her stomach tighten painfully. "So you're leaving me?"_

_ "I'd have to if I take this offer." Aria couldn't look at John. She drew her hands back standing up striding over to her window. The newest bouquet of sunflowers John had brought her glimmered in the sun. "I won't go if you ask me not to." _

_ Aria felt her breath leave her. She knew this was John's dream. A person didn't talk about something for two years and it not mean something to them. She knew he wanted to accept this offer; he wanted to go. But he needed her to say it was okay. Aria also knew however what telling him it was okay meant for him and her as a couple. Aria looked upward her eyes closed willing the strength to come to her. She took a deep breath turning to look at the man that meant everything to her in more ways than one. "You can go John. I know you want to; it's your dream. And it's okay."_

_ John wanted her to tell him no to stay but that wasn't Aria. She wouldn't be the reason for him not doing what he really wanted to. She wouldn't hold him back. "What do you think we should do about us?"_

_ Aria kept back her tears not wanting to make John feel even worse than he already was. "You know what. It's only fair to us both."_

_ John strode over to her kissing her gently cherishing everything little thing about her. He already had her memorized. "I'm so sorry."_

_ "Don't be." _

_ John took in every detail of her face once again. "I love you."_

_ Aria found it utterly ironic that the first time he said that to her was when he was telling her goodbye. "I love you too." John stepped back from her his hands falling to his sides. He stopped at her door for a second before leaving shutting it softly behind him. _

This was part John never saw, never knew about it.

_Aria felt her walls crumble and the tears just spilled over uncontrollably. She steadied herself on her desk trying to keep herself up right. She heard the rumble of an engine start and walked over to her window once more seeing John's truck pull away from her house and out of sight. The sunflowers still shimmered in the sunlight. In a moment of raw emotion, Aria picked up the vase and hurled it against the wall it smashing to pieces water soaking the carpet flowers falling limply to the ground. _

Aria's eyes slowly blinked open as the memory faded her body waking itself up. She felt her stomach lurch. Aria hurriedly got up running into the restroom her stomach emptying the little that was in it. _I don't think that's because of the sickness._ Aria glanced at her pale reflection. She rinsed her mouth and splashed cold water on her face. After she was done, she climbed back into bed but sleep eluded her. She looked over at the clock. 10:32 pm. Aria knew John would be back soon but she really didn't want to have to act like she hadn't seen what she just did. She turned back on her side back to the door. She watched the minutes tick by until at 10:47 she heard the key slide in the lock. Aria shut her eyes and evened her breath best she could.

John slipped into the dark room quietly. He had quickly showered before coming over. Aria was still asleep and it hadn't looked like she had moved. He placed a hand on her forehead glad to see her fever had broken. He pressed a kiss to her temple before laying her key on the bedside table and left her to sleep. Aria popped her eyes open once she heard the door shut behind John. She didn't get back to sleep until 2:12 am.

* * *

><p>The next day Aria woke from a fitful sleep at 7:03 am. Realizing trying to fall back asleep was futile, Aria swung her legs over the side of the bed. She dusted some make-up on and threw on a pair of white shorts and a navy henley top. She twisted her hair into a loose side braid and slipped on a pair of sandals. Aria headed over to one of her suitcases digging out a small camera bag dropping her phone, some money, her room key, and two envelopes in it before leaving her hotel room.<p>

A driver met her downstairs. "Where to Miss?"

"Historic downtown please."

"You got it." Aria leant her head back against the headrest. She knew John would probably freak if he knew what she was doing but she just couldn't stay in that hotel room any longer. She let her head go blank for the next 15 minutes just watching the scenery blur by. "Here we are Miss."

Aria gave the driver a small smile. "Thank you. I'll just catch a cab back, I don't know what time I'll be done." The driver tipped his hat at her driving off after she had shut the car door. Aria leisurely strolled down the sidewalk smiling at all the unique little stores so different from Rodeo Drive. She drew out her camera getting things all set up. Photography had always been a passion of hers and found it helped clear her head. She snapped a few shots of the gardens, of the historic buildings still in their original forms, a group of kids playing on the playground. All of Aria's tension melted away as she lost herself in the small-town feel of this spot of the city.

She stopped at a café to grab and iced tea. As she sat at a table she caught sight of a young couple maybe 16 or 17 strolling hand in hand smiling constantly at one another. They were happy. Carefree. Each other were all that mattered. Unwillingly Aria remembered similar times from 6 years ago. She sipped her tea feeling her emotions get the best of her. Aria got up keeping her eyes away from the couple heading in any direction. She bumped into someone her drink slipping from her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I can see that." Aria looked up at the Irish-accented voice astonished to see Sheamus in front of her.

She adjusted the strap of her bag. "What are you doing out here? And so early?"

Sheamus shrugged innocently. "I like to peruse the towns we visit. If I'm going to travel the world I want to see more than the hotel and arena."

Aria nodded in understanding. "Good point."

"What about you?"

Sheamus watched as the young woman before him bowed her head. "It's a long story without an ending." Aria checked the time on her phone noting she had to get going soon. Without explanation Aria hugged Sheamus tightly.

He reciprocated the action albeit confused. "Aria what's going on?"

Aria pulled back. "I'm leaving. Going home. Well to my parents then home."

The wrestler's bright green eyes widened at her. "Seriously? Why?"

Aria took a deep breath. "It's just time. Can you do me a favor?" Sheamus nodded wordlessly at her. She drew out the two envelopes in her bag extending them to him. "Will you deliver these for me?"

Sheamus quickly glanced down reading John's name on one, Punk's on the other. "You're not saying goodbye?"

Aria shook her head tears falling down her face. "They wouldn't let me leave so I have to do it this way. Those letters say everything I need to tell them. Will you do it?"

Sheamus sighed heavily his heart aching for Aria. "Of course honey." He hugged her once more. "Do you need any help getting to the airport?"

Aria shook her head again. "I arranged for my bags to be sent to the airport already to be checked. I just need to get myself there."

Sheamus didn't want to see her go but wasn't going to make her stay. "Okay." He hailed a cab for her. Aria opened the door sliding her bag in then stopped looking at Sheamus over the top of the car. "Call me if you're ever in Arkansas." He gave her a nod and sad smile before she climbed in the car, shut the door, and drove away.

Sheamus looked back down at the letters in his hand. _Man._


	15. Acceptance and Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Oh lordy so many ideas in my head for this story. Goodness me. And I just have to say, the Shawn and Hunter segment this Monday was awesome. Intense…but so awesome. **

Chapter 14: Acceptance and Confrontation 

Sheamus entered the lobby of the hotel Aria's letters held tightly in his right hand. He was not looking forward to giving these to their owners but he told Aria he would and that girl had him wrapped around her little finger even when she wasn't there in person. So he couldn't just chicken out, not that he'd do that anyway because he could just imagine the consequences of that particular decision. He rode the elevator up to the 4th floor begrudgingly making his way to Punk's room. _Slide under the door or actually hand it to him? That is the question. _After a moment Sheamus knocked on the door. Punk answered it a minute or so later rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes. "Sheamo? What can I do for ya?"

Silently Sheamus handed over the letter with 'Punk' flourished across the front. The WWE Champion pulled the envelope from his friend's grasp. "It's from Aria."

Punk's eyes snapped away from the letter in his hands up to Sheamus' face. "Aria? But why write a letter couldn't she just tell me?"

Sheamus shuffled his feet this part of the delivery process being the part he didn't like. "No she can't. She's gone."

"Gone?" Punk felt a small surge of panic course through him. He knew she was sick yesterday and even though John had assured everyone it was just a bug putting that knowledge and gone together didn't exactly spell harmless. "Gone how?"

"She went home. Said it was just too hard to be here anymore. So she left and wrote you a letter because she knew you'd try to stop her. And she didn't want to be stopped."

Punk nodded slowly. "You saw her off?"

Sheamus shook his head in confirmation. "This morning."

The champion gave Sheamus a semi-smile and held up the letter. "Thanks for giving me this."

"No problem, fella." The Celtic warrior headed off down the hallway to go to John's room next. Punk re-entered his room the letter in his hand feeling unnaturally heavy. All traces of sleepiness were gone now and Punk just had a bad feeling about what was in this letter. He collapsed down on his bed tearing open the seal and pulling out Aria's letter.

_Dear Punk,_

_ Gosh this seems so cliché what with the girl writing a letter to pour her heart into because she just can't say the words in person. First of all, I want to say I'm so sorry for not saying goodbye to you. It killed me not to but this really was the best for everyone; I hope you can understand that._

_ You are a beautiful person and I hope you never change a thing about you. You were so sweet to me what with the teasing, protecting, and just all around being a good guy. Ones like you are hard to find nowadays. I know I'll always remember our little moments together. The time you danced with me, the time you took care of me, the times we kissed._

_I don't and never will regret anything I did with you. My feelings for you are there and they are real but the truth is, I gave my heart away a long time ago. And I never really got it back. I'm too scared to fall back in love with him but I can't just ignore his feelings and be with you right in front of him. I can't hurt him like that. And I don't want to hurt you and I know I probably am but please believe me when I say that was never my intention. _

_I hope you can forgive me. I can't stand the thought you hating me because you've become so important. And I know this is a lot to ask of you, something I don't really have the right to ask for but I'm too selfish not to. Would you consider staying my other best friend? I want you in my life. Hell I might need you in my life. You and the boys have become so special to me and I'm just not sure I can live happily without you. Randy and Sheamus remind me so much of my brothers and you are just amazing beyond words. I'd give my heart to you in a second if I could. And if that ever changes you'll be the first to know._

_I'm not picking him over you. Please know that. I'm not picking anyone. I just have to leave so things can get settled again. Please don't come after me…I need this time and you need this time to be away from each other. Absence makes the heart grow fonder right? _

_You are in my heart and always will be no matter the circumstances. Remember that._

_ With love,_

_ Aria _

Punk actually had a light smile on his face as he finished reading Aria's letter. He understood where she was coming from. He knew that things were complicated what with John in love with her still and Punk feeling something romantic for her as well. He respected her decision to leave and he respected that she couldn't be with him no matter how much he may want her to be. It really was her decision and he wouldn't push her. Girls like Aria few and far between they deserved the world. If John could give her that and make her happy then so be it. But if John hurt her again, he'd personally rip John Cena limb from limb. Just saying. Punk pulled out his phone dialing her number knowing he'd get her voicemail seeing as she was most likely on a plane by now. Once her little message had played Punk left one of his own. "Nice try Terrington, but I'm not running away that easily. You've still got me. Hope you got home safe."

* * *

><p>Sheamus turned the corner to see John leaving his room and headed Sheamus' way. John raised his hand in greeting to his friend. "Hey man."<p>

"Hey. Where you headed?"

John pointed further down the hall. "I'm going to go check on Aria. Her fever had broken when I looked in on her last night but I just want to make sure she's feeling like her old self."

John brushed past Sheamus but the Irish wrestler stopped him. "You won't find her." He heard John's footsteps halt. "She left." He spun to face John was had turned back towards Sheamus.

"She left? Like really left?"

Sheamus easily picked up on the hurt in John's voice. "Yeah I'm sorry fella." He extended the second envelope to John. "I saw her this morning before she left and she asked me to give you this."

John looked down at the white rectangle being held in front of him. His hand closed around it puling it to him. "This it?" Sheamus nodded. "Well thanks man, I appreciate it." Sheamus gave John a small smile then quickly turned and walked away so John could have some privacy. He didn't wait until he got back to his room, John just ripped open the letter right there in the hallway letting the envelope fall to the floor after he pulled out the piece of paper inside. John unfolded the letter Aria's elegant script meeting his eyes.

_Dear John,_

_ I already know you're hurt by this being my way of saying goodbye to you rather than actually saying it so I could hug you bye like usual. And I know you probably don't understand why I'm leaving like this, so secretive and all. I knew you'd try and most likely convince me to stay with a good little speech and those blue eyes of yours. But I can't stay here John. _

_ I never thought in a million years that me coming out on the road with you for the summer would lead to you telling me you never fell out of love with me. Honestly if I knew that'd happen I would have never gone out there to you. Because that would mean I'd have to acknowledge the very real possibility that maybe I never fell out of love with you either. John my love for you runs deep whether it be platonic or not. I've done pretty well on my own for these past six years and so have you. You and I don't have to be a you and I. We've proven that. _

_ Your admission of still loving me made me start thinking back on when you were mine and I was yours. We really were good together. And I can say with full confidence that if you had never joined the WWE and we never had to make that impossible decision, you'd probably have asked me to marry you by now and I'd have a ring on my finger shopping for the perfect dress. I was so in love with you. You were what I dreamed of and what I always wanted. You were it. And in a lot of ways you still are._

_ Which probably makes you think then why in the hell are we not together at this moment. I don't have that same kind of carefree attitude I use to. I can't throw caution to the wind like that anymore. And the truth is you did join the WWE and we did have to make that decision. I'm not saying you and I breaking up was your fault I told you to go. I know you would've stayed if I asked. But John you got that offer for a reason because you were meant to go. And maybe that means you and I weren't meant to be together. I believe in fate John…it's hard to argue that. I know this is going to sound horrible and I'm so sorry in advance but I need to fall out of love with you so I don't have to play what if for the rest of my life. It'd be great if you would let me try. _

_You were my first love. No one can take that from you. You're still a part of everything I do. You're on my heart John…I'll always have you. And you'll always have me. I don't regret you. But we need to move on, John. Hopefully you understand that._

_ With love,_

_ Aria_

John's hand shook as he reached the end of the letter. She wanted to move on. She wanted to fall out of love. He just didn't understand. He loved her and she loved him yet she still ran away from him. She still said no. John glanced back down at the letter in his hand defiance shooting through him. _No. I refuse to let her do this to us. _John strode to his room determinedly immediately booking the first flight he could get back to his hometown. Back to her. After paying a rather hefty price, he had a seat on a flight leaving at 3:00. John threw some clothes in a bag not caring which ones they were then grabbed the things from the restroom and anything else he'd need. Once he was done with his haphazard packing, John took his room key and his bag rushing out the door. In the lobby, John slapped his room key on the counter. "I'm checking out." The woman at the desk didn't even have time to utter a thank you before John was walking away.

Randy and Sheamus were in the lobby too however and got up blocking John's path. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to get my girl back."

Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder. "John, she left for a reason. She doesn't want you to go after her. If she wanted you to try and keep her here she would've told you goodbye in person. Let her be."

John shrugged off Randy's hand. "I can't just let this happen. I've lived without her for six years. If I was going to stop loving her it would've happened already. She's it for me. And if I have to fight her at every turn to make her see what's standing right in front of her I will."

Sheamus shook his head. "John, we're not and she's not denying that two have something but she wants the opportunity for something else. Why can't you respect that?"

"Because I can't let go of her a second time!" John pushed through the two wrestlers jumping in a cab and heading off to the airport.

* * *

><p>Aria rolled her luggage from the cab up the walkway to her childhood home. She sighed a smile lighting up her face. She had to admit it was nice to be home. Aria heaved her bags up the stairs before putting her key in the lock and turning the lock giving way. "Hello?"<p>

"Aria!"

The 22-year old turned at the sound of her name grinning when she saw her two brothers sprinting right at her. Duke, the eldest at 28, reached her first. "Baby sister!" Aria threw her arms around her brother hugging him tightly. She had missed her brothers terribly.

"Alright my turn." Duke released her but moments later Adam, the middle child at 25, picked her up spinning her twice. Aria removed one arm from Adam motioning Duke to join them for a little Terrington sibling group hug.

"Now there's a sight you don't see very often." Aria pulled away from her brothers to see her father standing in the foyer now too. "You three are almost never here at the same time."

"Daddy!" Aria rushed over to her father jumping in his arms. Her father stroked her hair very happy to have his little girl back home. Her living in Arkansas was hard for him to accept. He had almost moved him and his wife to Arkansas just so he could be close to her but his wife put her foot down. Once Aria was back on her feet, she looked around for a second. "Where's Mom?"

Her dad, Byron, checked his watch. "She went to go pick up your welcome home cake. She should be back soon."

"Oh okay."

Byron clapped his hands together. "Where are your bags baby?"

Aria spun on her heel. "Oh I completely left them on the porch."

Byron stopped Aria and waved on his sons. "Duke, Adam. Go get your sister's things." Aria smiled teasingly at her brothers as they sighed in unison before going and lugging her bags inside.

"Dear Lord what is in these things?" Aria giggled as she watched them slowly make their way up the staircase to her room. After a few moments Aria walked into the living room falling onto the couch her body instantly relaxing and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Tired?"

Aria opened her eyes tiredly at her dad. "Yeah. I've had a few eventful weeks. I've forgotten how nice and laid back West Newbury is."

Byron laughed nodding his head in agreement. "Yes it's kind of a sleepy town I guess you could say."

Aria turned her face into a pillow on the couch. "Sleep sounds good."

"Just stick it out til your mother gets back then you can pass out for as long as you want." Aria gave her dad a thumbs up. The sound of the garage door rumbling open reached their ears. "And there she is."

Aria pushed herself up. "Well that's good because I honestly don't think I ever had any willpower left."

Aria's mother, Heather, emerged from the garage a large cake balanced on her left arm. "Alright we've got the cake so now all we need is our daughter."

Byron chuckled as his wife walked straight down to the kitchen not even glancing over into the living room first. "You can check that off too."

"She's here?"

Heater hurried into the living room. "Hi Mama." Heather quickly strode over to embrace her daughter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too honey." She pressed a kiss to Aria's hair before pulling back to look into her daughter's face. "You look exhausted."

Aria nodded as she fell back on couch. "Yeah I'm basically dead on my feet right now."

"Well now so are we after carrying all your junk up to your room." Aria smiled at her brothers as they came barreling back into the room.

Heater smacked them lightly on the back of the heads. "Don't whine."

"Yes ma'am."

"So Aria sweetie, how about you rest for a little bit then we all go out for dinner around 7 or so?"

Duke interrupted. "Then we get cake right?"

Byron sighed at his son. "Yes Duke, then cake. Aria how's that sound?" All four family members turned to look at the youngest of the family. Aria had fallen asleep on the couch. "She must really be tired."

Heather bit her lip. "Do you think she's okay?"

Byron threw an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine. No need to go into Mama Bear mode."

Adam laughed. "She never goes out of Mama Bear mode." He then jumped up from his spot on the floor heading over to his little sister. "I'll take her up to her room."

"Thank you."

Adam scooped his sister up in his arms and started to carry her carefully up the stairs and into her purple room, the same as she had it in high school. Heather maintained her children could never be too old or move too far away for her to change their rooms unless they wanted her to. Duke took the cake on that one too with living in London and all. Even then change was limited to decoration only. The Terrington children would always have their own rooms no exceptions. Adam laid Aria down on her bed then retrieved a blanket from her closet draping it over her. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room pulling the door to as he did.

* * *

><p>John headed right outside to grab a cab after getting off the plane. Seeing as all his clothes and things were in his carry on it made baggage claim needless. Once he had one hailed, John climbed inside quickly. "3011 Magnolia Circle, West Newbury."<p>

"You got it." John leaned back against the peeling leather seat hoping he was doing the right thing. Randy had a point, Aria wouldn't have snuck off they way she did if she wanted someone to try and talk her out of her decision or chase after her. But John just couldn't let her slip away from him again. Not when they were so close. Plus, John could tell this was going to make things a little awkward for a small amount of time between the two of them and Aria would keep her distance until it wasn't anymore. _Distance is the last thing we need despite what she may think. _John knew Aria really did want to try and move on from them and be able to fall in love again but John didn't want that. He didn't need to keep looking. It might be crazy but he found his soulmate at nine years old and you don't keep searching once you've found what you were looking for.

John let thoughts fly through his head the rest of the drive thinking up what it was he would say to her. He was building up one of those famous speeches Aria mentioned in her letter but hey there were damn good and he always got his point across. "Here you are."

John checked what his fare was pulling the cash from his wallet. "Keep the change. Thank you."

"My pleasure." John got out of the cab and just looked at the Terrington residence for a moment or two. _It's been awhile. _He took the steps two at a time and knocked on the door without pause. He didn't have time to pause. He knew that there was practically a countdown clock with only a certain amount of time that John had before he wouldn't be able to talk Aria out of her decision. Because Aria was in fact the most stubborn woman on the face of this planet. John learned that the hard way.

He looked up when the door opened and saw it was Duke. "Hey Duke. It's been awhile."

Duke regarded the man before him. "John Cena. The guy that broke my sister's heart. Good to see ya."

"That was a mutual thing."

Duke nodded obviously not fully caring that it was mutual or happened six years ago. He was mainly concerned with the fact that it did happen and the part that John played in the break up. Duke and Adam were super protective of Aria. "I'm sorry where are my manners? Come on in." He motioned John inside.

John crossed the threshold Duke closing the door behind him. "I just want to talk to Aria."

"And I want to play for the New England Patriots but I'm shit at football."

"Duke please."

Aria's eldest brother shook his head. "Sorry Cena. She's sleeping anyway. And I'm not about to let you wake her up."

"What are you doing here?" Both men looked up at the stairs when Aria's voice broke through.

John felt all his well-prepared speeches leave his head leaving him only to gap wordlessly. Adam joined the party holding a piece of cake already. "Oh look who it is. What a lovely surprise."

Aria turned her gaze on her brother who was about to open his mouth to deliver an insult no doubt. "Adam."

He listened to his sister and shut his mouth but the glare remained in place, identical to Duke's. It was quiet for a minute or two with John only just inside the door, Duke and Adam forming a human wall between John and the staircase, and Aria on the landing above them. Duke cleared his throat. "Well this is awkward."


	16. Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

Chapter 15: Inevitable

John set his bag down still looking up at Aria. She crossed her arms over herself breaking the eye contact. "Aria, can we please talk?"

"I said everything I needed to in that letter. It was rather nice being able to get everything out without you interrupting every five seconds." Aria placed her hands on banister switching her gaze back to her best friend. "I left the way I did for a reason and you can't even respect that. And now you want to talk?"

John made to walk forward but Duke and Adam didn't budge. If it was just one of her brothers, he could've shoved past them no problem, but with both Duke and Adam that wasn't exactly an option. "Can you call them off?"

Aria smirked down at her brothers who had taken up military stances basically, although Adam eating his cake did take away the seriousness of his slightly. "They're kind of helping me out here."

John sighed before fixing Aria with a stare. "Aria."

Aria rolled her eyes but waved her hand. Duke and Adam shared a look before slowly backing up. "Well be in the living room. Just yell if you need us."

Once they had left, John rounded the banister and headed up the stairs. He had a slight feeling of déjà vu but that was to be expected. He met Aria on the landing. She tilted her head up to look at him for a second or two then turned on her heel heading to her room beckoning John to follow her. After he passed through the door, Aria pushed it almost completely closed leaving it open a sliver. "So talk."

John locked eyes with her over his shoulder. He walked over to her bed sitting at the foot as per usual then pointed to her spot. She did as he asked but he could've swore the word 'ridiculous' was mumbled under her breath getting a smile out of him. She flopped down on the bed and looked at him expectantly. "You said you loved me in that letter." He pulled the piece of paper from his pocket. "I'd have to acknowledge the very real possibility that maybe I never fell out of love with you either." He placed the letter between them. "I don't get it."

Aria pushed her hair away from her face her eyes falling on her own handwriting. "I know what I wrote John. I also said I needed to fall out of love with you and for you to let me try." Aria tossed the letter back at John. "Did you skip that part?"

John put the piece of paper to the side willing his anger to subside. "No, I actually thought I must have been drugged when I read that because surely someone as sensible as you wouldn't be that damn blind."

Aria stood up with a huff. "If you're here to try and bully me back into trying with you, you're in for a rude awakening buddy."

"I'm not trying to bully you I'm trying to take off your blinders! Do you honestly think that if after six years and we're still in love with each other it means we're not suppose to be together?" John took hold of her arms gently. "Come on, Aria really?"

"It's because we've never been with anyone else!" Aria wrenched herself out of his grasp. "I went to college and didn't date anyone then I went back home, got a job, and moved to Arkansas. Love wasn't really a priority." She gestured in his direction. "And you obviously haven't tried either! Which we should have and I've finally grasped that concept."

John took off his cap for lack of anything else to do he just had to do something. He fiddled with the hat in his hands for a moment then looked back to her. "What do you want me to do? Apologize for being sweet on my girl again?"

Aria let out a light scream. "I'm not your girl anymore! That's what breaking up means, John."

"Why are you against this?"

Aria threw her hands up. "Because! I don't want to look back on my life 30 years from now and wonder what could've been. If there's was suppose to be something else, someone else in my life."

John let his anger color his features. "You think you'd regret the life you'd make with me?"

Aria shook her head knowing how that probably sounded to him. "Not regret just maybe there would be something…more out there."

"Like more with Punk?"

Aria shoved John's shoulder. "You have got to get off that! I left him too you know, but maybe you haven't realized he respected my decision to leave and left me alone."

John nodded slowly putting his cap back on. "Or maybe he didn't like you enough to come after you. Ever think about that?"

Aria was stunned into silence at his response. John saw the hurt flash across her face making him feel somewhat guilty. They always did this when they fought. Eventually said something that broke through the anger and actually hurt. "No. I suppose I didn't." Aria headed back over to her bed climbing up on it and hugged a pillow to her chest. _Maybe he didn't like me all that much. Maybe John's right…maybe instead of it being respectful like I thought…it's really because he didn't think I was worth it. _

John ran his hands over his face thinking he shouldn't have brought Punk into it. Aria had a point, he had nothing to do what was with between him and her. "Aria, whatever you're thinking stop. I said that in anger don't let your opinion of him be tarnished by that."

Aria sniffed and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It's a valid point."

John sat down beside her and took her hands. "No it's not."

"I gave him a letter too and he didn't do anything so why not think it's true?"

John really wasn't sure how he went from trying to win her back to keeping Punk in her mind the way she wanted it but here he was being the best friend. "Are you sure? No call, text, smoke signal?"

Aria went to shake her head no but stopped herself. She padded over to her desk where Adam had set her purse and dug through it until she found her phone. A little blue light was blinking meaning she had missed something. She hit a few buttons then placed the phone up to her ear. _'Nice try Terrington, but I'm not running away that easily. You've still got me. Hope you got home safe.'_ She felt a smile fall upon her lips as she pulled the phone away. "Punk."

While her back was turned, John threw his hands up in disbelief that he had actually just pushed her into that contended little happy sigh of another guy's name. _That's just fan-fucking-tastic. _"I was right?"

Aria nodded turning back to her friend. "You were right."

John did a very small, unenthused fist pump. "Yay me." Aria looked on and saw the guy that had changed her world peek through instead of the crazy man he was currently disguised as.

She sighed as she set her phone down and went back over to him. "How about a compromise?"

John tilted his head to look up at her standing by his side. "Compromise?"

"You know where you come up with an agreement between two or more people that fits every needs well enough?"

John snagged her wrist and pulled making her fall onto the bed by him. "Thank you for the vocabulary lesson."

The girl he loved just smiled brightly at him. "You're welcome."

"Smartass."

Aria laced the fingers on her right hand with his. "I'll give you a date. If at the end of it I still feel like I want to move on and find someone else then we do things my way."

"And if you don't?"

"Then you win."

John smiled while nodding his head in agreement. "I can work with that."

Aria gave him a cheesy smile back. "Splendid."

* * *

><p>"So you're going on a date with John hm?" Aria was already regretting allowing her mother to do her hair for tonight. But Heather's pestering was enough to just make her daughter cave.<p>

Aria smoothed some lotion over her freshly shaved legs. "Yes Mom, my date hasn't changed in the past hour."

Heather turned on the rollers and curling iron smiling slightly. "I know it's just you've never expressed any desire to get back together with him and now you're suddenly dating again."

Aria capped her lotion stowing in the cabinet under the sink. "We are not dating again we are going on a date. Very different."

Heather laughed dismissing her daughter's comment with a flourish of her hand. "Whatever you say darling."

Aria took a seat on the bench in front of her vanity taking out the clip holding her hair up. "I don't see why you don't believe me."

Heather brushed through Aria's long hair the corners of her mouth still upturned. "Because it's you and John sweetie and quite honestly, I always thought sooner or later you two would realize that being together was the right thing to do."

Aria swept some powder over her face to set her foundation before reaching for her eye shadows. "You sound just like him."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Heather heard her daughter sigh heavily. "I don't know."

About forty-five minutes later the doorbell rang and while Duke and Adam wanted to double-team John once more, Byron caught their shirts hauling them back into the living room. "Sit. Down." The Terrington brothers looked rather put out by this but did as they were told. Byron shook his head as he went to answer the door. John stood there with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. "John."

"Mr. Terrington." Byron laughed as he stepped back to let the WWE Superstar in the house. He had demanded that John call him Mr. Terrington while he and Aria were dating despite him being addressed by John as Byron prior to that. It seemed John remembered.

He extended his hand to John, which the young man shook. "You can call me Byron still, John. I'll lighten up on the formality this time."

John let out a nervous laugh. "Thanks Byron." Heather came into the room seeing the professional wrestler had arrived.

She gave him a hug patting his shoulder. "Finally broke her down huh?"

John grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Seems that way. Although the puppy dog face might have helped me somewhat."

"Oh yeah it definitely sealed the deal." All three pairs of eyes trailed to where Aria was descending the staircase. She was wearing a violet lace cap sleeved minidress, black pumps, and a diamond heart necklace her parents gave her for her 21st birthday. Her hair was done up in a messy side swept updo a few tendrils of hair framing her face.

John took in a deep breath. "Wow. You look beautiful."

Aria smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." John extended the flowers in her direction. "For me?" He nodded and Aria couldn't help the grin at the bouquet her favorite flowers. Even though she had thrown the last set he'd given her, sunflowers could never remind her of bad times. "They're beautiful thank you."

Heather reached out for the flowers. "Why don't you hand me those and I'll put them in some water that way you two can go ahead and get going?"

Aria let her mother take the bouquet from her. "Thanks." She kissed Byron on the cheek before turning back to John.

He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Aria looped her arm through his. "Suppose so. John and Aria take two." The pair shared a look as they exited the Terrington household.

"Back by 11:00 John." A smack was heard. "Okay 12:00." Another smack. "What time would be appropriate to you?"

John and Aria stopped halfway down the walk to watch Aria's parents bicker. "She's 22 Byron she doesn't have a curfew."

"No curfew my ass."

"Byron."

Aria's father looked back at the pair. "12:30 and that's final." He shut the door then before Heather couldn't dispute the time with him further.

Aria let out a small giggle. "Well that was a little weird."

John nodded his head to the left for a second. "No argument there." He looked over her hair. "Just how many bobby pins do you think are in your hair right now?"

Aria tilted her head to the side thinking for a moment. "I'll bet around 30 or so." Aria smiled at John shaking his head. "So where are we going in our little hometown of West Newbury?"

John opened up the door of his dad's Mercedes for her. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>John drove them to the outskirts of the town making Aria a little confused. There wasn't anything out there.<p>

"John, I know it's been a bit since you've been home but there isn't anything out here."

John looked over at her. "Yeah there is." He made a right turn and parked the car along side a fairly good-sized lake. "You don't remember this?"

Aria climbed out the car pulling her dress down where it had bunched up. "Well of course I remember the lake I just didn't really count it as something. No one ever comes out here."

John held out his hand to her. "Well I guess it's a perfect date spot then huh?" Aria placed her hand in his letting him lead her over to the edge of the lake where he had a small but nice boat waiting. He climbed in first then extended his hands to her.

Aria held up a finger. "One second." She slipped off her shoes tossing them in the boat then took hold of his hands allowing him to pull her aboard. He untied the ropes keeping the boat at the dock and pushed off with enough force to get them going.

"Alright come on." Aria followed him to the other end of the boat where a small table was and a cooler off to the side. "Sit down." She watched on as John bustled around getting the contents out of the cooler. First he pulled out some napkins placing one on each end of the table, then a few candles, which he set out strategically close one in the middle of the table, some silverware, a few drinks, and two plates of spaghetti. Then he went around with some matches and lit all the candles so a glow illuminated around them.

John sat back down smiling when he saw Aria herself looked happy. "Cueing dolphins anytime soon?"

He laughed shaking his head and removing the cover from both his and her plate. "Nope sorry, the dolphins weren't working tonight."

Aria twirled some spaghetti on her fork surprised to find it still pretty warm. "Oh well that's a right shame."

"I agree." The two friends shared a laugh and an amused look. "So how am I doing so far?"

Aria bowed her head looking at her food instead of him. "Not too shabby."

John nodded taking a bite of his dinner. "I'll take that." There was a lull in the conversation and it was slightly awkward. John racked his brain for anything he could talk about. "Do you remember when I had just turned 12 and I told you as my best friend you owed me two presents?"

Aria smiled a laugh escaping her as she nodded. "I do. 'Cause apparently the video game you had been dying to get wasn't enough."

John chuckled to as he remembered that memory vividly. "Remember what I asked you for?"

Aria flicked her eyes up to look into his. "A kiss." John smirked over at her. "Yeah you were a big player even at such a young age. How sad."

John took a swig of his beer. "Says the tease. You agreed to the kiss then ran when I leaned in."

Aria got a smirk of her own. "Can't get those for free mister."

He looked at her over the rim of his beer bottle his blue alight with mirth. "No apparently not." They talked about times from their childhood, any good memories they had…which turned out to be a lot. Aria had to admit it felt like old times. A simple date but one of the bests. John clapped his hands together as their laughter died down. "Time to get back to the dock so we can have dessert."

"What?" John stowed all their things away in the cooler blowing the candles out along the way to the wheel. He started up the engine driving them back to the dock as they had surprisingly drifted a fair ways out. He got the boat all tied up again jumping out helping Aria off as well her shoes clasped in one hand. She put them back on once she was on the dock. "Where now?"

John took her hand in his leading the way. "Just over here." Aria made out a stack of wood in the shape of a triangle by the shore of the lake. John let go of her to pull the matches from his pocket. He lit one throwing it on the woodpile flames spurting from it in seconds. "Be right back." Aria's eyes followed him as he jogged back to the car popping the hood and pulling something out. She looked around at the ground not really wanting to get wet sand on her new dress. "Here."

Aria looked to her left seeing John holding out a blanket to her. "You've just thought of everything haven't you?"

"It's a talent." Aria rolled her eyes playfully spreading out the blanket so they would be enough room for both of them. She kicked off her shoes once more laughing mentally out how the 30-minute search for those shoes wasn't really even coming into play seeing as she was barefoot more than wearing them. John sat down beside her depositing all his items.

"So what's for dessert?"

John showed her a package of marshmallows. "Smores."

Aria couldn't help it she just had to clap in giddiness. "I haven't made a smore since…" She trailed off as she realized it had been 6 years. A week before John got the offer.

John picked up on the more somber mood that had rolled in. "Yeah I know." They were both quiet for a moment but John smiled when he picked up the graham crackers. "But not on Goldfish graham crackers."

Aria just stared at him for a second then bust out laughing lying on her back as laughs shook her body. John grinned at the sight the carefree, happy mood back as quickly as it left. "You're such a goofball. But you're my goofball."

John stilled at the claim a wave of triumph flowing through him. _She just might be getting it._ He patted her leg. "I suggest you sit up, I'm not making your smore for you."

Aria pushed herself up. "That was not polite." John was about to put his cooled off marshmallow on a graham cracker but Aria put her hand under the cracker and propelled the marshmallow into his face the gooey treat smearing all over his face. Aria collapsed into a fit of giggles once more. "But then again neither was that."

* * *

><p>John pulled up to the Terrington house at 12: 23 am, still within the curfew set by Byron. Because 22 or not, John knew Byron was the type of father who would be waiting up until Aria walked back through that door unscathed both physically and emotionally. He was the kind of father John wanted to turn out to be. Aria looked over at John. "I'm still not fully convinced you and I are written in the stars but I won't say I didn't feel anything."<p>

"So what does that mean?"

Aria leant her head against the headrest. "I don't know. I'd say second date but I'm here and you have to go back."

John played with her fingers. "You could always come back with me you know."

Aria turned her head to face John. "I just got back home a few days ago. I can't just pick up and leave again."

John smiled over at her. "Family first with you always."

"You only get one. Plus I've missed my brothers like crazy. I saw Mom and Dad in May before the school year got out but I haven't seen Duke in over a year and Adam almost a full year."

"Bring them then."

Aria's eyes widened. "What? Bring them?"

John nodded casually as if he proposed this all the time. "Yeah bring them. I can book them rooms too. They're off work right?" Aria nodded. John took her hands in his. "I know how close you are with your brothers. I want you to have your time with them but I want to work on us too. And to do that I need you with me."

Aria thought about it for a moment. "I do miss my boys. Randy, Sheamus…and Punk." She glanced up at John but he didn't look angry thankfully. Aria's face suddenly looked horrified. "Oh my God and how is Zack doing?"

John laughed at her caring side coming out in full force. "See you have to come back."

"What about Kane?"

John's smile dropped just a little. "Don't worry about it. Especially if those two," he pointed at the house, "come. Even Kane would have his work cut out for him getting around those two. I mean Adam actually is in the army."

Aria tilted her head to the side for a moment. "True. Can I ask them and get their opinion then let you know?"

"Of course. I leave Sunday morning but I can get you three tickets last minute no problem."

Aria smiled at John placing a hand on the side of his face "Thank you for getting it." John nodded his head at her. Though he wasn't expecting it, John was happy when she leaned in a little inviting him to close the gap between them. He bent his head brushing his lips over hers softly at first then pressing more firmly. She pulled away a few seconds later. "Goodnight John."

"Night Aria." She got out of car flouncing up her walkway stopping to give him one more look and a little wave at the door then went inside and shut the porch lights off. John sat there relishing in the memory of the night for a few seconds then started up the car and headed off to his parents'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can hear all the 'Thank Gods' and 'Finallys' so I hope this made a lot of people happy. It only took 15 chapters to get there :P But don't think things are all sunshine and rainbows from here on out because how is it a story without drama?<strong>


	17. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

Chapter 16: On the Road Again

Duke whistled. "This is one snazzy hotel." Aria laughed as she walked into the lobby of whatever hotel the WWE was using that week with one of her brothers on each arm. The three siblings decided to stay one more week at home before following John out here on the road. "I mean they really go all out. Just how much is this costing Cena?"

Aria frowned at the thought of John spending so much money on her and brothers but he had insisted. "I don't really know honestly."

Adam shook his head. "I don't really care I'm just happy I'm not paying."

Aria pulled her arms free waving them over to the rather scrawny looking teenager decked out in his bellboy uniform in the lobby. "Okay you two go get our luggage from the bellboy I'm going to check us in."

Adam quirked an eyebrow at his little sister. "He's a bellboy, it's his job to bring our luggage."

"You are two young strong guys. You have the ability to carry your own damn bags. Let him help an elderly person." Adam opened his mouth to argue further but at a look from his sister the protest died in his throat.

Duke pushed on Adam's shoulder to get him going. "Is it just me or did she looked scarily like Mom just then?"

_Those two. _Aria fingered the end of her side braid as she made her way up to the front desk. "Hi two rooms under Terrington please."

The man at the desk typed away at his computer for a minute or two then flashed Aria a smile. "Ah right here." He fished two keys from his little supply sliding them toward her and put a slip a paper in front of her. "If you could just sign this please." Aria signed her name for both slips handing them back over. "Alrighty thank you. Enjoy your stay."

Aria picked up the room keys dropping them in her purse. "Thank you." She spun away from the counter finding Duke and Adam off to the side carrying their one bag and two of hers each. "Let's go boys."

The three siblings piled into the elevator. Duke sent his sister a light glare. "Why do women feel the need to pack so much shit?"

Aria grinned at her big brother cheekily. "So we can torture males by making them carry said shit."

The elevator dinged on the 5th floor. Aria led the way glancing over the key card she pulled out of her purse. 517. She found the room quickly sliding the key in the lock. "This is my room. You two are a little further down the hall." Duke and Adam dropped her bags to the floor looks of contentment crossing over they're faces once the heavy loads they were hauling were lifted.

"My back is no longer in danger of snapping on me."

Aria rolled her eyes at their dramatics shooing them back out into the hallway. "God stop being such babies."

Adam slung an arm around Aria's shoulder. "Ouch baby sis, such hostility." Aria rammed into Adam's side but he simply hit her back catching her so she wouldn't smack into the wall.

"Aria?"

Looking up at the sound of her name, Aria found Randy was standing there looking at her in disbelief. "Randy!" Aria slipped her wrist from her brother's hold running up to the wrestler throwing her arms around his neck his encircling her waist. "It's so good to see you."

He pulled back from her a little. "I thought you were home for good."

She shrugged. "Plans change. Plus I brought some of home back with me." Aria tugged on Randy's hand heading back toward her brothers. "Randy, these are my big brothers Duke and Adam. Guys, this is Randy Orton."

Duke and Adam each shook the Viper's hand. Duke cleared his throat. "So do we need to be worried about you?"

Randy glanced over at Aria but she too looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Adam finished for his brother. "Like are you trying to get into our sister's pants because if so excuse the rudeness but we're going to have to kick your ass right here in this narrow ass hallway."

Aria's face flushed in both embarrassment and anger at her brothers. "Are you two insane? He's married!" Randy held up his hand the light glinting off his wedding band nicely.

Duke smiled easily at the wrestler. "Oh. Then great no worries. By the way big fan."

Aria pressed their room key into his hand and pointed down the hall. "Room 524."

Adam saluted to Randy. "Nice to meet you Randy." Aria glared at her brothers just knowing they were rather happy with themselves right about now.

"Sometimes those two should be equipped with a mute button."

Randy laughed at her tugging on her braid lightly. "It's alright they're actually very real. I like it."

Aria smiled up at Randy hugging him again. "I know it's only been a little over two weeks but I really have missed you and the rest of my boys."

Randy chuckled giving her a little squeeze. "We've missed you too. All the sassiness we had got used to was suddenly gone and it made life very boring."

Aria unwound her arms from him grinning brightly. "Glad to see I've made an impact."

Randy smiled at her as he leant against the wall. "What made you come back?" Aria bit her lip. Even though she was fine with her decision to try with John again she knew it was going to seem out of the blue to everyone else who had seen her fight against it the whole time she was on the road the first time.

She mirrored his position spinning her snowflake ring. "Well when I went home John showed up and after a heated discussion I gave him a date. A compromise." Aria looked down the hall. "I told him if after I didn't have the same determined mindset to move on then I'd give him and me another shot." She set her gaze back on Randy. "So here I am."

"Huh."

Aria gave Randy a look. "What?"

The Viper shrugged and shook his head dismissively. "Nothing. That's great for you two, I hope it works out."

Skepticism flooded throughout Aria. "Why do I not believe you?"

Randy gave her an amused smirk. "Man can you read me well. What kind of talent is that? You figured me out rather quickly."

"I've had practice."

The WWE Superstar nodded. "I can see that." This time it was Randy who avoided eye contact. "I just always thought you'd find something with someone here, someone new."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows ignoring the little nagging voice in the back of her mind. "Why's that?"

"John had his shot. He knew you for 13 years before all this WWE mess started and he lost you. Luckily you two remained close friends but to carry a torch like for 6 years and not say anything? Seems kind of odd."

Aria shuffled her feet. "But he had to go. He got an offer and I wasn't going to tell him no."

Randy cleared his throat. "If he really loved you he wouldn't have gone."

"It was his dream!"

"And yet he says you are."

Aria shook her head. "He never said I was his dream."

Randy took in a breath. "Sure acts like it."

"But how is that bad to have someone love you like that?"

"Why does someone who loves you like that wait to tell you until he sees you around other men and encroaching on what he sees as his territory?" Aria didn't have answer to that. Randy sighed heavily rubbing his neck. "I wouldn't have waited 6 years to tell Sam. That's all I'm saying." Aria nodded still looking down at her shoes. Randy knew he said something that maybe he should've just kept to himself but then again maybe she needed to hear it so she really thought things through. "I've got to go work out. I'll see you later alright?"

Aria lifted her head shooting him a fake smile. "Okay." She bowed her head again afterward.

Randy tilted his head to down to try and catch her eyes. "Can I get a real smile? Don't make me tickle it out of you." Aria unwillingly heard herself laugh looking up Randy as she did. "Much better." Randy bent down to press a light kiss to her cheek then headed off down the hallway.

Aria watched him go for a second before facing forward again and going back to join her brothers.

Later that night after Duke and Adam had fully gotten settled into the lavish accommodations, Aria heard a knock on her door. She swung it open finding John standing on the other side of it. "Hey beautiful." He stole a kiss in greeting catching Aria a little off guard. She was going to have to get used to that again.

"Hi."

John narrowed his eyes concerned by her lackluster response. "Are you okay?"

Randy's words rang in Aria' head_. Why does someone who loves you like that wait to tell you until he sees you around other men and encroaching on what he sees as his territory?_ Aria plastered on a smile quickly. "Yeah. I'm just getting used to the hustle and bustle around here again. After being in laid back West Newbury for a little while I forgot the fast pace here."

John grinned at her before pulling her into him tightly. "I'm glad you're finally here. Was that extra week really necessary?"

Aria pushed off John's chest walking further into her room letting John close the door behind him. "Yes it was. Terrington family time was in full swing."

"Sounds fun."

"Bundles."

John brushed some hair off her face that had fallen out of her braid. "Get ready. I'm taking you out to dinner."

Aria gave him a surprised smile. "Oh. What about Duke and Adam though?"

John liked her brothers but he knew things like this might happen with their presence. "I think they can fend for themselves don't you?"

Aria rifled through her clothes trying to find a dress to go out in. "You obviously don't know Duke and Adam like I do. If I don't tend to them they won't eat. My mother gave me specific instructions to look after them despite me being the little sister."

John sighed rubbing a hand over his small amount of hair. "Just tell them to order room service."

Aria spun away from her clothes to look at John astonishment written all over her features. "It's their first night here. I'm not going to tell them to stay in the hotel and eat room service while I go gallivanting off. Not an option."

"Well they can't come with us."

Aria set down the dress she had in her hand. "And why not?"

John scoffed tugging on the hem of his dress shirt. "Because I made a reservation for two."

"Well either change it to four or pick a new restaurant because the only way I'm going is if they go." John rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The whole point of them coming out here with me was so I could spend time with them. Remember?"

John waved between him and Aria. "The whole point of you coming back out here was so we could work on us."

Aria walked up to John her hands on her hips. "And we will. Just not tonight."

* * *

><p>"You are not going out like that." Aria rolled her eyes slowly as she ignored Adam's comment on her attire for the evening. "I'm serious change."<p>

Aria teased her hair in the mirror to give it a little more volume. She had it cascading in soft waves that had taken an hour to perfect. "Shut up Adam."

Duke and Adam were waiting in Aria's room for her to finish getting ready before taking a car to the arena for the show. It was the first RAW show for Duke and Adam. Aria was going to hang out backstage to catch up with everyone she had missed and her brothers were going to accompany her for a little bit before going to their seats at ringside that John had gotten for them.

Duke glanced over at his little sister a disapproving look on his face as well. "He's right baby sis. Are you even aware of what you put on?"

Aria flourished the mascara wand over her eyelashes the final touch-up to her appearance. She replaced the wand in the mascara tube setting it down and heading out of the restroom to face her brothers. She had on a pair of denim shorts, admittedly a rather small pair, and a black and white striped cropped dolman tee that exposed her midriff. "Yes big bro, I am." She slipped on a pair small black heels and some silver hoop earrings.

Adam chucked his jacket at her. "Put that on at least."

Aria tossed it back at him. "It's 78 degrees out. No thank you." She snatched up her purse before walking to the door with no intention of changing her outfit. "We're going to be late if you two don't get up."

Duke crossed his arms. "We're not getting up til you change."

Aria looked at them for a moment then shrugged and opened her door. "Fine. I'll go without you."

"Wait up!" Aria smirked as her brothers hurried to catch up to her. _Works everytime. _

Their car pulled up to the arena 15 minutes later. "Thanks Henry." Aria climbed out of the car Duke and Adam clambering out behind her. "Follow me guys." Aria wound her way around through the building finding the door to the backstage area. She pushed it open propelling her and brothers into the heart of the WWE, chaos everywhere. "Welcome to the WWE."

Adam's eyes zoomed around as he watched people flit around barking out orders, talking to themselves, or something else. "Quite a place." He took in the scene before him for a second then turned back to his sister. "You said there was food right?"

Aria stared at him. "You're concerned about food?" He nodded. "You do realize there are girls walking around wearing next to nothing right?"

Duke was currently watching Kaitlyn walk by his head craning to keep looking. "I certainly do." Aria smacked him upside his head. "Ow."

"Mom raised you better than that. Ogling at her I swear. I know her."

Duke's scandalized expression instantly shifted to interest. "Really? Think you can hook your big bro up? I love you the most."

Aria massaged her temple. "Oh God." She clasped a hand around Duke's arm pulling him along behind her Adam following them. "I know I'm going to regret this but here we go." Aria quickened her steps Duke keeping up easily until she saw the retreating back of Kaitlyn. "Hey Kaitlyn!"

The WWE Diva stopped and turned. "Oh my God Aria!" She hurried over to her friend wrapping her up in a hug. "Where have you been girl?"

Aria grinned at the girl in front of her swiping some hair out of her face. "Oh I just had to run home." She felt a poking in her lower back. "Speaking of home," she drew Duke up to her side. "Kaitlyn this is my big brother Duke. Duke, this is Kaitlyn. She's a relatively new Diva but she kicks ass all the same."

Duke smiled charmingly at the Diva. "Hello Kaitlyn."

Aria watched in shock as Kaitlyn fell for the signature charming smile, drawl of her name, and wink Duke used when trying to pick up a girl. "Hi Duke. If you're anything like your sister I'm sure I'll take a liking to you."

"Oh I'll make sure you do pretty girl."

Aria huffed spinning away making gagging gestures as she walked away from her brother's attempt, and apparently success, at wooing a friend of hers. Adam laughed at her slinging an arm around her shoulders. "It's sickening isn't it?"

"It's sad it works." The two siblings made their way through the crowd trying to find catering because Adam really was concerned with his stomach.

Adam sniffed and got a smile on his face. "Food."

"What are you a bloodhound?"

"In regards to food yes." He gave her a wide grin making Aria laugh at her brother. Adam was definitely the goofiest Terrington child. They walked a little further up and basically ran into catering. "Yeah I definitely love this place now." He jetted off to grab what it was he wanted.

Aria herself snagged a bottle of water passing a few dollars to the woman working catering. "I guess he'll be fine."

"Well look who it is. My little runaway." Aria felt a grin form as she heard that voice. Her honey eyes fell upon the WWE Champion standing a little ways off smiling at her.

Aria let out a squeal and raced over to him locking her arms around his neck. "I missed you like crazy!"

Punk laughed as he held her to him. "Good to hear."

Aria pulled back and swatted at his chest. "You're suppose to say you missed me too."

"Oh I did. My dreams were plagued by you." Aria giggled as looked up at one of the men she'd grown most fond of. But as she stood there that little voice returned reminding her that she couldn't be like this around Punk anymore. She couldn't let herself be enraptured by that voice of his or those swirling hazel eyes he had.

She ceased laughing and stepped back a few paces to give them some space and gave him a small smile. "Good to hear."

Punk took notice of change in demeanor. "Are you alright, Aria?"

She tucked some hair behind her ear. "Yeah it's just I have to be careful."

"Careful?"

Telling Punk was definitely the worst part of this. "I told John I'd give us another shot." Punk's face fell a little making her heart ache. "I can't be so touchy-feely with you this time around. It wouldn't be right or fair to him."

Punk masked his hurt at her actually picking John over him, the exact opposite of what she said in her letter. But he wasn't going to make a big deal about it that wouldn't help anything. "Oh okay. Well at least I know there's a reason and you're not distancing yourself from me because I've got something wrong with me."

Aria took in his grin and humorous tone but couldn't help but feel it was strictly for her benefit. "You're taking this remarkably well."

Punk dropped the overly cheerfulness shrugging his shoulders. "You weren't mine before Aria, I have no reason to be angry. If that's what you want that's okay with me."

Aria put a hand on his forearm. "How are you so damn perfect?"

"I'm just talented like that." Aria shared a smile with him but the loud clearing of a throat caught her attention. She looked around Punk and saw John standing there looking at her.

She gave him a smile. "Hey."

John made his way over to her wrapping an arm around her waist something Aria really wished he wouldn't do in front of Punk. "Hi." He made to kiss her but she turned her head cutting him off.

Punk glanced between the two of them. "I'm going to go. I'm glad you're back Aria."

She waved bye to him as he brushed past her. Once she was sure he was out of earshot she rounded on John. "You're already going to possessive mode? At least let us get past date five first okay?"

"I'm just making sure **he **knows that you're not available."

Aria wrenched out of his grasp. "I told him." She stalked off back to catering to find Adam leaving John staring after her.

It took him maybe him a second before he chased after her. "Aria I'm sorry."

"For?"

John used his longer strides to his advantage to get in front of her. "For being a jackass."

Aria looked at him for a moment. "Apology accepted." She pecked his lips. "It's nice to see you can admit when you're being pig-headed."

John chuckled at her look of triumph. "Yes well you make sure I'm aware of it."

Aria patted her hand against his cheek. "It's my job babe."

"I know dear." John adjusted his cap. "I've got to go find Zack because apparently he's here and I really don't understand why."

"Zack's here? I want to go see him, make sure he's doing okay."

John smiled at her nurturing side showing itself. "I'll come get you after the show gets going a little bit and bring you to him, okay?"

"Alright sounds good." John kissed her bye then walked away feeling good about the fact that they worked through their first little spat without any problems. _This is going to work._


	18. The Next Move

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: This was originally part of chapter 16 but it was just going to be too long so I separated it into two chapters. Hope you like!**

Chapter 17: The Next Move

The show was in full swing and Aria had found Sheamus deciding to hang out with him. Now all she needed was Zack and she'd have seen all her boys again. _Although I wish I could be around Punk more…I just have to make sure I don't flirt. That is key._ "So you brought your brothers back with you huh?"

Aria nodded a smile gracing her face. "Yes I did. I can't wait for you to meet them. I think you'll like them, you and Randy remind me of the two goofballs actually."

"Orton and me huh?"

Aria laughed at the surprise in his voice. "Yep. Like it or not you two became the surrogate Duke and Adam while I was out here."

Sheamus threw an arm around her, much like Adam did randomly, wearing a smile like always. Well unless someone slapped him in the ring…then not so smiley. "I'm looking forward to meeting them then." He did a quick look around. "Where are they by the way?"

Aria sighed when she thought about her brothers. "Well last time I checked Duke is still off with Kaitlyn and actually succeeding in his attempt to make her think he's just the coolest thing since sliced bread and Adam found a friend in Kelly."

"Ah they're making friends with the women."

"Yes. Duke is a total flirt and Adam loves women as much as he loves food and trust me that's a lot. Where he puts it all I have no idea, he's actually very fit." Sheamus and Aria suddenly heard a commotion grabbing their attention immediately. "What is that?"

Sheamus pushed Aria behind him taking one of her hands in his. "I'm not sure just stay behind me."

Aria felt that all too familiar rush of fear run down her spine. "Do you think it's Kane?"

"Could be. He did promise someone leaving in an ambulance." Sheamus tightened his grip on Aria's hand as they rounded a corner seeing the source of the racket. John and Kane were exchanging blows, an ambulance off to the side, making Aria's heart skip a beat. It was as if the time she'd taken off had never happened and she was plunged right back into the fray with the whole Kane mess. Foolishly she thought it might be over.

Sheamus was shielding her just in case Kane caught sight of them being there and realized it was Aria and decided to go after her, especially since what she meant to John had just increased ten fold. John managed to get Kane off his back for a moment and he raced over to the ambulance doors. "Eve! Eve, open the door! Unlock the door. Unlock the door I can't get in." Aria gasped when Kane took advantage of John being distracted to get a hit on him sending him to the floor.

Kane climbed into the ambulance and started up the sirens. "Sheamus we've got to help her she's in the damn ambulance!" Aria hadn't seen Eve all night and this being her first glimpse wasn't exactly ideal.

Sheamus turned to Aria. "Alright but I want you to stay here. Okay?" Aria nodded pushing at him to go but before Sheamus could go into action John was back on his feet.

Eve had gotten to the doors pushing one open and jumping into John's open arms. Aria felt relief wash through her knowing her friend was safe. Kane had really started trying to go after her along with John and Zack and God knows what Kane would manage to do to her.

"It's alright, it's alright." Eve's cries were starting to subside as she realized she was safe. "You alright?" Eve nodded. "It's alright." Aria moved past Sheamus to go check on Eve herself but froze in her tracks when Eve pulled John to her and kissed him. She was fine at first because it looked as though John was going to push her away once the momentary shock wore off but that fine feeling vanished when John wrapped his arms around Eve and kissed her back fully.

Aria wasn't too sure what to think as she watched this unfold before her. She knew she had kissed Punk but that wasn't when her and John had decided to give them another shot. She hadn't cheated. _Is this cheating? I mean can I call it that if I haven't labeled John as my boyfriend yet?_ While Aria wasn't sure what to call what was happening right now, she knew that hurt was what she was feeling.

They pulled apart a few seconds later and Aria was trying her best to keep quiet. John was looking straight into Eve's eyes. "You're welcome." A flash of anger struck up in Aria. _You're welcome? _"What was that for?"

Aria waited for Eve's answer but it never came. She saw Eve and John look over to the left guilt spreading across their faces. Aria looked away from the pair and saw Zack for the first time since he was carted off to the hospital at the Royal Rumble. He looked as heartbroken as she felt. "What?"

Aria swallowed hard Sheamus' hand on her wrist giving her enough strength to speak up because she knew she wasn't alone. "I'd like to know what that was too."

John spun around at her voice a horrified expression taking over his features. "Oh my God Aria." Zack was already gone and Eve was running after him but Aria knew it wouldn't help. Not when she knew what Zack must be feeling. "Aria...I don't know what to say. It was the heat of the moment."

"How about an apology?" John opened his mouth to give her once but she slapped him. "I'm sorry I did that in the heat of the moment too. Go on."

John massaged his cheek but didn't look angry with her for it, just remorseful. "I'm so sorry Aria. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was just still scared because Kane had her trapped and I saved her." He gestured to Sheamus who was still standing behind Aria. "I'm sure she would've done the same to Sheamus if he had been me in that scene."

Aria nodded clenching her hands into fists just hoping that Duke and Adam were too tied up with their girls and hadn't seen what just played out. Aria had seen a cameraman run off after capturing the footage, seeing as he was originally trying to film John's interview, so obviously the whole arena got to see the epic kiss. "Yeah maybe. But see the difference between him and you is I'm not trying to see if I could let myself love him again. I'm trying that with you."

John held out an arm in the direction that Eve and Zack had disappeared to. "She kissed me! I didn't know she was going to do that. You can't hold me responsible for that kiss."

Aria stepped up to him slapping him again this time harder. "What about the part where you kissed her back? I know you could've stopped I saw the shock on your face and you about to push her away but you didn't do that did you?" John was silent. "Did you?"

"I'm sorry."

Aria scoffed knocking into his shoulder as she passed. "Save it for someone who cares." She started to jog down the hall trying to find her friend. "Zack!"

John looked up at Sheamus. "Man you know I wouldn't hurt her intentionally right?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this fella." Sheamus turned his back on John and headed off leaving John there alone.

* * *

><p>"Zack!" Aria slowed to a halt after trying to locate Zack in vain. She had no idea where he had gone off to. "Oh my God." She had been holding back the tears because she refused to cry over this. But it was getting harder each time the burned against her eyes threatening to fall.<p>

"Aria what's wrong?"

_Oh you've got to be kidding me. _Adam and Kelly were rushing toward her concern on both their faces. Aria quickly swiped at the tear that had escaped willing the rest to disappear before her brother got too close. "Nothing I'm fine."

Adam didn't buy it. He reached his sister tugging her gently back in front of him. He saw the tears still welled up in her eyes and felt the need to hurt someone enter his body. "Ry, what's wrong?" Adam hadn't called her Ry since he was 9. He was only 3 when Aria was born and he couldn't say Aria correctly but he had Ry down pretty well and that's what he called her until he turned 10. He only used it in times like this.

Aria sniffed wishing he would just let her go. "Don't worry about it okay? I've got this."

Adam stared at Aria then shook his head. "No. You're crying therefore it must be something bad and if someone has made you cry I'm going to maim them."

"Adam just let it go."

Kelly seemed to have clued in on what happened. "Oh my God you're back with him aren't you?" Aria's eyes switched over to Kelly trying to silently tell her to stop talking.

Adam looked between the two girls figuring out who 'him' was easily. "John?" He caught Aria's eye again. "John did this? He hurt you?" Aria didn't know what to say, she never could lie to Adam. Duke was easier to fool but Adam always knew when she wasn't being honest. Adam let his sister go and pushed up his sleeves. "I'm going to kill him."

Aria latched onto her brother's arm. "Adam, no. You don't even know what happened."

"I don't care what happened. He hurt you, for the second time, and that gives me license to end his life."

"No it doesn't' just stop!" Adam locked eyes with his sister. "Let me handle it. I'm 22 I can fight my own battles. And it's not just me hurt here. I need to find Zack and make sure he's okay. But that means I have to trust you to not do anything. Promise me you won't."

"Aria—"

"Promise me!"

Adam looked torn between what to do, give in to his urge to throw John off a cliff or abide by Aria's wishes. "Fine. I promise."

Aria let out of breath feeling slightly more relived. "Also keep Duke off his back if he knows. If he doesn't, keep it that way. Please?"

Adam nodded though he really didn't want to. "Okay. You realize this is going against everything in the big brother handbook right?"

Aria allowed herself to give her brother a smile and hug him tightly. "I know which is what makes you such an amazing one." She released Adam and looked over at Kelly. "Keep him in line for me will you?"

"You got it." Aria then rushed back off down the hall hoping she'd find Zack.

Aria had given up on her search. She had looked in just about every spot she could think of but wherever Zack was he was there because he didn't want to be found. Aria fell down onto a bench somewhere backstage she wasn't even sure where she was anymore. She had tracked up and down this place so much she had lost sense of what direction she was going in. She put her head in hands the kiss flashing across her closed eyes. She still didn't know if she had the right to be as angry and hurt as she was but all she could think was that after such a perfect date she and John were well on their way to mending whatever part of their romantic relationship that went wrong. But that kiss…it just made Aria feel like none of that matter anymore because of what happened. She felt a hand touch her leg making her jump but when she raised her head she saw it was just Punk. "Hey."

Aria tried to smile but she knew it didn't really work. "Hi Punk."

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay because I've done the math already and I know that answer. So instead I'm going to ask if there's anything I can do?"

Aria felt the tears rush back to her eyes at the extreme kindness from a man who she had basically rejected for someone else. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it."

Punk gave her a small smile. "Aria, I told you that you still have me. That means as a friend too you know."

Aria fiddled with her ring again. "Do I have the right to be mad at him? I mean I guess you could argue he and I had never officially established what we were to each other but I guess I just assumed since he fought so hard for us we didn't have to."

Punk took her hands in his grimacing at the drops of water falling from her eyes. "Aria, nothing gave him the right to do what he did."

"It's not even the kiss that bothers me. I could deal with that because he was right about one thing. She initiated it." Her breath caught when she tried to continue and her voice broke once she did. "But that fact that he kissed her back…after knowing that he should push her away, knowing it was wrong and he kissed her back anyway." Aria raised her head to look at Punk. "That's what kills me. That even though I was there in the back of his mind while that happened…he did it anyway." Punk fought to keep the anger he felt at John off his face. Now wasn't the time. "I mean am I wrong?"

"No." Punk shook his head as Aria's let hers fall to his shoulder. "No you aren't."

"What do you think I should do?"

Punk sighed heavily as he let his hand drop back down to her leg. "I can't tell you what to do, Aria. This is really something you have to decide for yourself. But I will tell you this." He shifted his head so he could look down at her. "You don't deserve to be treated this like. Whether it be a simple kiss of a full-fledged affair, it's not right." He brushed away a lingering tear. "You're too beautiful of a woman to be crying like this."

"You really are perfect."

Punk chuckled lowly dragging his fingers over Aria's thigh sending tingles shooting through her body. "I'm not perfect, despite what I said earlier. I just have flashes of brilliance."

* * *

><p>"That was a bit of an awkward moment by the ambulance back there. I tried to apologize to Zack Ryder but he obviously wouldn't listen. Zack, for what it's worth I'm sorry." Aria was out at ringside with Duke and Adam, who were only still in their seats because Aria had a hold on each of their wrists, listening to John's explanation for earlier. "So this was it. This was Kane's plan all along. Turn my friends against me, turn the WWE Universe against me." He faced Aria straight on keeping his blue eyes trained on her. "Turn the most important person in my life against me."<p>

Aria sat there and listen to John blame everything on Kane and say that no matter what Kane's plan might be he wouldn't give into the hate. To be honest however, Aria really couldn't care less about that. And everytime he looked at her trying to make her understand what she just couldn't it made the urge to leave rise up in her more and more. But when she saw Zack roll out to the ring with his crutches in his lap all her feelings were put on the back burner in concern for him. She stood up from her seat going as far as the barrier would let her and rested her hands on top. It broke her heart as she could only watch Zack push himself up and slowly start walking his bruised and broken body up to the ring. "Zack." She put a hand to her heart watching him grimace his way into the ring so he could confront John.

At least John had to decency to look remorseful and guilty for what he and Eve had done. John removed his cap and went to talk to Zack but Aria knew that wouldn't work out too well. Zack lashed out in really the only way his body would allow which was with a slap to John's face. _He deserves it. _What surprised Aria was John's face starting to change into a somewhat angry expression. He reached inside his shirt taking off his necklace tossing it to the side then stripped off his shirt and threw it aside. _He wouldn't. _It was everything Aria could do not to cross that barrier.

"You have everything why would you take her?" Hurt didn't even to begin to describe the look on Zack's face. "You were never my friend. You were never my friend, John!" It was obvious that just standing there was killing Zack both physically and emotionally. There was a little standoff between the two for a minute then Zack tried to throw a weak punch but John caught and reared his own fist back.

"John no!" That was enough to make Aria hurtle the barrier before Duke or Adam could grab hold of her. Zack wrenched himself away from John but the force behind it sent him to the floor landing with a grimace making Aria feel for him and tears out of worry for Zack spring to her eyes.

She climbed up the steel steps quickly and flung herself between Zack and John. Zack was in no shape to defend himself; he couldn't even sit there without wincing in pain. John looked slightly astonished she was standing there in front of him.

John started toward her and Zack. "Get away from him." There was a fire in Aria's eyes John knew only too well.

"I just want to help him."

"Well don't!" Aria turned her back on John quickly climbing out of the ring to help Zack slid beneath the bottom rope and stand. She got his crutches for him walked right beside him as slow as need be in case he needed her. John watched the two forlornly, guilt for what seems like such a small thing, eating him up inside. Kane suddenly appeared on the screen taunting John. "Just ignore it, Zack."

Zack stiffly turned his head so he could look at Aria. "Thank you for this Aria. You don't have to though."

Aria helped ease Zack back into his wheelchair lightly setting the crutches across his lap. "I know how you feel. John and I basically got back together when I went home." She cupped Zack's face in her hand best she could with his neck brace on. "But all that aside, I just want to make sure you get healthy again. It kills me seeing you like this." She felt the emotions start to get the best of her again as she trailed her hand down the neck brace to the back brace.

"Hey. I'll be okay eventually. Don't cry over that." Aria smiled at the man in front of her but that smile suddenly dropped as she saw Kane emerge from the back heading straight toward Zack. She just knew he was going to hurt him again.

Duke and Adam were jumping over the barrier now racing to their sister's aid John not far behind. Aria took hold of one of Zack's crutches and got in front of Kane. "Don't you dare touch him."

Kane laughed at her act of bravery. "Or what Tinkerbelle?" With all her strength, Aria jabbed the end of the crutch into Kane's stomach causing him to double over then brought it over her shoulder before swinging it and catching the side of Kane's head knocking him to the floor. She started to hit him with the crutch repeatedly but Duke reached her and hauled her back while John and Adam moved to face Kane if he decided to get back up.

Duke removed Aria's weapon of choice from her hand before he let her go. Zack had wheeled around and saw Aria's defense him against Kane's next brutal attack. And while he appreciated it he knew that just because Kane was down now didn't mean he wouldn't get back up. And now Aria had a much larger target on her back then before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all didn't think I had forgotten about all the Kane drama did you?<strong>


	19. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Hm…certain events at the Elimination Chamber PPV have derailed my plans for future drama in this fic but that's okay. I have a new idea that I believe will work out just fine. Hope you like :)**

Chapter 18: Can't Fight This Feeling

"You seriously don't want this?" Kelly held in her hands the Chanel dress that John had bought Aria her second day out on the road. Aria had moved past feeling sorry for herself and just kept her head held high. She was back on the outs with John but this time she had no intentions of running away or attempting to fix things all that soon. She just wanted to be mad for a little while and she believed she was entitled to that. Aria had thought long and hard about what to do with the dress. She didn't want it anymore but she knew if she tried to return it to John and let him do with it what he pleased, he'd just slip it back to her.

Aria placed a pair of heels in her suitcase. She was packing up her things seeing as everyone was getting ready to head out to Milwaukee for the Elimination Chamber PPV. "Yeah I'm positive. Take it. Otherwise I'm going to take scissors to it and that'd be a real shame."

Kelly laughed folding the dress on her lap running a hand over the luxurious material. "Yes it would." Her smile fell as she thought back on the reason for why Aria would cut up a Chanel dress. "Still mad huh?"

Aria looked over at her friend as she dropped a few pairs of jeans on top of her shoes. "What can I say? Bitterness is in this week."

Kelly sighed setting the dress on Aria's bed before standing up and walking over to where Aria was sliding all her jewelry and other accessories into a small drawstring bag. "Maybe if you just talk to him—"

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't need to."

Kelly tapped her nails on her hip. "It's just I really think both John and Eve feel really bad about what happened. They wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

Aria tucked the small bag in her hand into a front zip up pocket on her suitcase. "You know that almost makes it worse. It's like Zack and I didn't even hold enough importance for them to remember that we are in fact in existence." Aria rested her hand on her bag. "But it actually was intentionally hurting us. Or at least me. I saw John about to push her away because he knew that the kiss was wrong but then he wrapped his arm around her and went on full steam ahead." Aria flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "What do you call that?"

Kelly had to admit she had a good point. She was angry with John and Eve herself. She'd been friends with Eve a long time and never pegged her as that kind of girl. And John just didn't even seem to have any spare feelings to give out because he was so hooked on Aria. "Alright, touché." Kelly leaned against the windowsill. "How's Zack?"

Aria sighed heavily as her thoughts drifted to the leader of the Broskis. "He's at home with his dad and brothers where he'll be safe until he recovers. I finally convinced him just to stay away while he's hurt. That way Kane can't further injure him."

Kelly noticed how her younger friend's hand started to shake a little at the mention of the big red monster currently terrorizing the WWE. "Are you okay, Aria? I know you're a little weary now that you actually lashed out at Kane."

Aria shoved the pair of pajama pants in her hand into the bag with some force. "I'm fine. I'm not some little damsel in distress. But I don't really think I'm in that much danger. He's still focused on John embracing hate and all that and John and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment."

Kelly drummed her fingers against the wall. "But you hit him with a crutch."

"I know what I did. But Zack's gone and I'm not a trigger switch for John anymore. He has no use for me." Aria zipped up her final suitcase finally done with her packing. "Enough of that though." The 22-year old turned on the WWE Diva a sly smirk on her face. "A little bird told me you've taken quite a liking to my brother."

Kelly flushed crimson turning her head a nervous laugh escaping her. "I just think he's a nice guy that's all. Nothing big."

Aria laughed while she dragged her bags closer to the door. "Yeah the recoloring of your face conveys that well."

Kelly huffed her face slowly returning to its normal color. "He's a gentleman. And has more on his mind then getting some damn title or winning a rivalry with another wrestler that started over something stupid. He's a nice change from the guys I'm around all the time."

Aria nodded in understanding as she took a sip of her sweet tea. "I can see that. For me I love the men here 'cause it's a refreshing change from all the men I'm around that stick to a day-to-day routine like it's the key to keeping them alive."

Kelly looked down at her hands. "Do you think Adam could come to like me?"

Aria rolled her eyes lightly at Kelly's insecurity. "Trust me, I know Adam and I can say with 100% guarantee he already does."

"I doubt that."

Aria checked the clock. "Well if you'll just sit tight he should be here any minute with Duke to help me with my things. We can ask him if you like."

Kelly's eyes widened before hurrying over to collect her new dress. "I have to go finish packing." She tugged open Aria's door only to find the object of her affections.

Adam grinned down at the blonde. "Hey Kelly."Kelly gave him a quick smile and a wave as she brushed past Aria's brothers starting off down the hall. Adam watched her for a second then entered after his brother into Aria's room. He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door. "What's up with her?"

Aria pulled her purse on her shoulder tucking her phone in her back pocket and picked up her smallest bag. "Oh don't worry about that. You just make her nervous."

Adam grinned goofily his chest puffing out proudly. "Oh really?" Duke caught his sister's eye the two of them sharing a thought. Aria turned back to other brother and nodded at him keeping his attention on her. Duke hauled Aria's largest, and heaviest, suitcase off the ground then roughly pushed it into Adam's stomach. Adam let out a little strangled cough his breath leaving him. "Thanks bro."

"No problem." Duke and Aria did their little secret handshake. Aria had one each with Duke and Adam.

Adam shifted the bag in his arms and after adjusting his own. "I hate you both."

Aria blew her brother a kiss. "We love you bunches too."

* * *

><p>Aria was strapping her snakeskin sandals back on her feet after going through security thanking the Gods above she didn't get chosen to be the random female to be searched more thoroughly. Natalya got that lovely honor. Aria stood up and pulled her long-sleeved black love foil top down, the hem resting a little over the top of her light yellow shorts. She started off to the terminal the plane was leaving out of, boarding pass in hand, her brothers already there. She loved her brothers dearly but sometimes she wished they'd extend their gentlemanly actions to her a little more. <em>Like waiting. <em>Aria turned the corner and saw a dark grey t-shirt with the words 'Best in the World' printed across the back just ahead of her. The young woman smiled and quickened her paces hoping all the buzzing of conversations taking place would drown out the clacking of her shoes against the floor. Once she was close enough, Aria tapped on Punk's shoulder getting him to stop and look behind him. A grin crossed his face once he caught sight of who it was. "Well hello."

Aria's jaw dropped somewhat. "Oh my God you shaved!"

Punk chuckled running one his hands over his new clean-shaven face. "Yeah. I really didn't think it'd be such a big thing but man was I wrong."

Aria giggled at his comment before mimicking him and trailing her hand where his beard had once been. "It looks good. But then again so did the beard."

The two fell into step together Aria's arm wrapped around his bicep. "Do you have a preference?"

Aria bit her lip thoughtfully for a few seconds. "I don't know. You definitely had that bad boy look before which is always appealing but then again you look pretty hot now too."

Punk laughed when she added in a little wink. "Man did I miss little things like that when you were gone." Aria blushed faintly her honey eyes dropping to the ground a smile on her lips. They reached the terminal full of WWE personnel and Aria spied John off to the side with Randy.

Aria lightly tugged on Punk's arm to the other side of the waiting area. "Let's go over here." Punk saw Cena too and didn't fight her. Whatever she wanted he'd do.

When the plane landed in Milwaukee Aria had to part from Punk as she headed towards a cab with her brothers. But John had pushed his way through the crowd and got to Aria before she climbed in. "Aria please wait."

"I have to get to the hotel to check in."

John hailed a cab it pulling up behind the Terrington's. "Then come with me that we can talk on the way."

Aria turned her eyes on him. "I don't want to talk to you." Eve walked out the doors and was heading closer to them. "But there's your girlfriend so why don't you go to her?" John sighed and looked like he was going to say something else but Aria had gotten in and shut the door already reciting the address of the hotel to the driver. The yellow cab drove off only serving to make that guilt of his run deeper.

Eve came up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head in the direction Aria's cab had just left. "I saw what happened."

"She hates me. Wants nothing to do with me. Not even friends." Eve averted her eyes and stepped back from John. The WWE Superstar took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Hey I don't blame you. We both took part in that."

Eve nodded slowly dragging her eyes up to look into John's. "I just still feel so bad."

John threw an arm around her. "Don't worry about it." He waved a hand at the cab. "Want a lift?"

Eve smiled up at John. "Sure."

She reached for her bag but John got to it first. "You get in, I'll put the bags in." Eve opened the door to the car climbing in while John gestured for the driver to pop the trunk before going around the back and started to place the bags in the trunk. His phone beeped in his pocket grabbing his attention. He fished it out of his pocket and hit a few buttons to get to his texts. **I'm not too sure the company you're keeping is going to help you get Aria back. Just saying. –Randy**

* * *

><p>Lucky for Aria, she got out of the hotel without either of brothers badgering her for her choice of dress. She had a feeling they wouldn't approve. She'd done a little shopping before leaving for Milwaukee and found a dress she just adored. It was a deep fuchsia mini dress with ½ length sleeves with keyhole openings along with a keyhole feature in the back. It had shirred side stitching that flattered her perfectly and Aria had to admit, she felt pretty damn hot in it. She had her hair swept to one side letting the length tumble over her shoulder in curls. Not that she was trying to show anyone what he had given up or anything. Aria was much too mature for that kind of childishness. Aria got into a car to go to the show by herself. Duke and Adam were all too willing to follow Kaitlyn and Kelly to the arena like little lovesick puppies. Which was kind of cute, it had been awhile since either of them had time to just focus on something other than work.<p>

Aria climbed out of the car proud for not slipping in her heels. "Thank you." She entered the building winding her way backstage to try and locate her brothers. The company had graciously given the three of them seats in the front row once again. Granted Randy and Sheamus had rallied for them this time so that might be they had them. Randy wasn't able to participate in the pay-per-view and originally planned to stay home and watch it but he decided to come and at least still be part of the company for the last PPV before Wrestlemania. Aria also wanted to wish Punk luck before his match especially since it was first and he was one of the two men to start it. She just hoped she didn't run into John or Eve while back here. _Or Kane._

She clicked her way along backstage searching all over for any sign of Duke and/or Adam. They were kind of hard to miss standing over 6 feet tall each. Then again, a lot of the men here did. "Can I help you find something?"

Aria turned and saw Chris Jericho looking at her. She was slightly annoyed at the automatic appraisal of her she saw his eyes do but she had long accepted that was just part of being a girl. As she thought about his offer she figured he could help her out with one part of it. "Maybe. Do you know where CM Punk is?" When she saw the dark look cross his face her memory kicked in. _Oh right…Jericho isn't exactly a fan of Punk's. _

Chris cracked his knuckles before slowly training his eyes back on her. "Why do you care?"

Aria didn't really have a way to word her response without it ticking him off further so she decided just to go for it. "I wanted to wish him luck in the match."

Chris stepped toward her and spread his arms. "I'm in the match too. Don't you want to wish me luck as well? It's simply good manners."

Her heels clacked against the ground as she replaced the space between them that he had taken away. "He's my friend. I don't know you."

"So you're rooting for him?"

"Naturally."

Chris nodded his head then dragged his eyes over her again from head to toe. "You're a pretty little thing."

His compliment took her by surprise because it was such a sudden change in topic. Not that she was sure she could call his comment following him leering at her a compliment per say. "Um…thank you?"

He grinned at her closing the distance again only to have her back away from him once more. "So polite. But you can be a real spitfire when you want can't you sweetheart?" Aria assumed he was referring to her losing her composure on RAW.

He was starting to make her feel uncomfortable so Aria stepped away from him again quickly. "You know what never mind I'll just find Punk myself. I need to find my brothers too. Bye."

Chris caught her wrist before she could get out of his reach. "Let me change your mind about Punk. You might find someone else more…deserving of your attention."

A smart comment started to form in Aria's mind but before she could spit it out the man she was looking for found her instead. He didn't seem too pleased at the situation he found Aria in. Punk stormed up to where Jericho had hold of her prying his hand off Aria. "Can I help you?"

Chris laughed running a hand over his hair. "No not really. But your friend sure can."

Punk sent the older wrestler a sarcastic smile. "Leave her out of it, Jericho. She's already got one jackass to deal with."

Chris smirked and waved his hand in Punk's direction. "Yeah I can see that."

Punk just smirked right back at Jericho the insult simply rolling off his back. "I'm glad you're entering last. That way I can draw out your beating."

"Okay." Aria took Punk's hand in hers pulling to try and end the staring contest currently underway. "How 'bout we go somewhere else?"

Punk glared at Chris one last time. "See you in the chamber."

"Yeah you'll see me take your title." His eyes left the current WWE Champion and fell on Aria. "I'll make sure I see you around." He winked at her then turned his back on both of them and strutted away the air of confidence surrounding him noticeable.

Punk's grip on Aria's hand tightened momentarily as a flare of anger ran through him. "I'm going to kick that guy so hard…"

Aria laughed at the fact that he trailed off as if to let her imagination fill in the rest. "No one touches your title right?"

Punk gave her a wolfish grin. "No one touches my title. Or you."

* * *

><p>The odds really were defied throughout the night. First Punk did in fact retain his WWE Championship, along with kicking Jericho clear out of the chamber making Aria laugh at that for a few minutes getting odd looks from her brothers. Daniel Bryan had somehow kept his World Heavyweight Championship, and then got planted into the mat by Sheamus causing more laughter to erupt from the youngest Terrington, and John actually managed to beat up Kane enough to send him away in an ambulance. Though she'd never admit it, Aria felt safer knowing that Kane would need a bit to recover. <em>Maybe if I'm lucky he will have hit his head hard enough to forget my little act this past Monday. <em>

The arena was clearing out but Aria, Duke, and Adam just stayed seated letting all the craziness die down before leaving as well. They had decided to forgo hurtling the barrier this time. Aria was torn between feeling the need to congratulate John and keeping up her cold shoulder act. She had to admit, he had kind of gotten her in the Kane mess but he also finished it. That was worth something right? He'd been her best friend for 18 years now and she didn't want to throw that away. Things just felt so different now that not only had they'd given it another go and acted all cutesy for about two weeks, but he had cheated on her effectively ending all the cuteness. She wasn't sure how to look past that and go back to being how they were before. _This is exactly what I was talking about and trying to make him see. _

"Aria?" She snapped back to reality at the sound of Duke's voice. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She snagged her small clutch from under her leg and grabbed her brother's hand letting him help her out of the arena seeing as there was a fairly good amount of stairs. Duke and Adam led the way to the backstage area deserting their sister once they were there and went off in search of their lady friends. _Thanks guys…real nice. _Aria headed off in search of Punk once again, maybe this time without the creepy interruption by Jericho since he was just now conscious again. However, someone upstairs took pleasure in watching her squirm because she ran into John coming out of his locker room. The two friends stared at each other for a small amount of time. Aria decided to bite the bullet and cleared her throat. "Hi."

John looked down to the ground for a second. "Hey."

Aria brought her hands in front of her fiddling with her clutch. "Congratulations on your win. It's well deserved."

John nodded slowly giving her a slight smile. "Thank you. It's nice to know it's over."

"I can imagine."

John held a hand out a little in her direction. "You look really pretty tonight."

Aria fingered the material of her dress hating how awkward this conversation was. "Thank you."

Silence reigned then for a few moments only increasing the awkwardness, both John and Aria feeling it. It was a new sensation for the two of them. "Does this mean we're good again?"

Aria looked away from John as she thought about his question. "I don't think we're quite to good yet." She let her eyes catch his. "But we'll get there."

"When?"

"I don't know." John seemed disappointed by that answer but took it all the same. He nodded at her once more then turned and walked away from her. And Aria let him.

"I told you I was going to kick him hard." Happiness rushed through Aria's body when she heard his voice, her sadness vanishing. She turned around to see Punk behind her with his belt locked around his waist.

"That you did." She slid her arms around his neck still having to go up on her toes even in her heels. "Congratulations."

Punk held her to him relishing in the feel of it. "Thanks." He let her pull away from him and get steady in her heels again. Which made him look her over fully taking her in then. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"Well you do. Very beautiful."

Aria smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." The memory of her little kisses with him flashed across her mind. They had been short and sweet but they had stayed imprinted in her memory. "I wonder what it'd be like to really kiss you."

Punk felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. "Oh?"

Aria nodded a little shocked by her own boldness but she ran with it. "Mind if I find out?"

"Not in the least." Aria took her hands to his shirt grabbing fistfuls pulling him to her. He followed her pull bending his head as he did. Aria felt her lips meet his. It was a little different without the small tickling of his beard but she wasn't complaining. After the grueling chamber match, Punk's back was kind of killing him bent over like this so he slid an arm under her butt and hauled her up against him to help with that. Aria released his shirt her hands coming up to frame his face. He pulled away from her a few seconds later but kept her in his arms. "What's the verdict?"

"Wow." Aria knew that she probably should've let more time pass after what happened with John and Eve before kissing Punk in case she started to feel differently toward John and her anger melt away but at the moment she was finding it a little hard to care. Because he was smiling at her in just the right way and honestly right then he was all she could see.


	20. Toxic in More Ways Than One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Oh Lord, the only bad part about incorporating real WWE events into my story is when I start getting lazy I have to play catch-up. Oh well onward!**

Chapter 19: Toxic in More Ways Than One

Aria was unpacking her things and getting all settled in her room before the show. She really didn't see how these guys did this all the time. She'd only been doing this half the summer and she was already getting a little sick of traveling from place to place each week. She understood why obviously, the company couldn't just stay in one spot and expect to have much of a turn out for each show but still. Aria grew up in a small town then moved to a relatively small town in Arkansas. And everyone knows small-town girls are used to staying in one spot. This on the road thing was messing with her routine. _But there are plenty of incentives to keep me here._ Her boys flashed through her head like a slideshow, her head staying on Punk a little longer the rest. Aria really didn't know where she stood with Punk. After the kiss, people wanting a quick interview with him swarmed him and Aria stepped away to let him have his moment in the spotlight. Plus she saw Duke trying to devour Kaitlyn practically and she just had to play referee for that if for no other reason than that her retinas couldn't be subjected to that kind of damage.

She set aside the clothes she was going to wear that night as she uncovered them in her bag. Aria wasn't the most organized packer; as long as everything got in the suitcase she was happy. Someone knocked on her door getting a confused look from the 22-year old. She wasn't expecting anyone and the only person who would make such an unannounced trip would be John but it obviously wasn't going to be him on the other side of the door. Aria dropped the shirt in her hand back into her bag and padded over to the door. She tugged it open and began to shut it back once she caught sight of who was waiting for her to answer. "Aria please just let me explain."

Aria shook her head at Eve's persistence as she actually pushed her way into the room. _Damn me for being weak. _"You know I think you already tried that with Zack and it didn't seem to go over too well. Call me crazy but I think I'll just take his word for it that anything you're about to say it complete bullshit."

Eve ran a hand through her hair. "Don't look at it from his perspective, look at it from a friend perspective please."

Aria sighed heavily slamming the door closed just resigning to the fact that Eve wasn't going to leave until she said her peace. "I don't really want to talk to you."

"You don't have to say anything just listen. I feel horrible about what happened and I just want the chance to explain why I did what I did."

Aria took in Eve's appearance. Her hair and make-up were immaculate and she was already dressed for the show in some shiny, snakeskin print dress. Or at least that's what it looked like. Aria wasn't trying to be bitchy or anything but when she felt horrible about something she usually looked like it on the outside. Eve was practically glowing it seemed which made Aria wary of the sincerity. Hence her comment about Eve's words being nothing but utter crap. "Fine talk. I mean you've already pushed your way into my room and you're not going to leave even if I ask nicely. So talk."

Eve looked a little put out that Aria went back to unpacking but Aria didn't have any qualms about it. She even snapped her fingers a few times to get Eve to start talking. "I'm really sorry about kissing John. I didn't know you two had gotten back together, we hadn't had a chance to talk since you'd come back."

"It doesn't matter that you didn't know, that's where you remember Zack and don't go kissing his best friend." The venom in Aria's voice was apparent. That was the one advantage John had over Eve. Her and John's history over the past 18 years kept Aria's full on anger at the whole situation at bay. Eve however didn't have that kind of past with Aria and the flood gates had been left wide open.

Eve bowed her head nodding a few times. "You're right. But I really do feel bad for you. I can't imagine how it must feel. I'm sure it's heart-wrenching to see the man you think you love kissing someone else."

Aria slapped a pair of shorts on the bed as she listened to Eve's spiel. "Are you going to get to the explaining part anytime soon or are you just going to sit there and tell me how heartbroken I am?"

Eve cleared his throat and tossed her hair off her shoulders. "Right. Sorry. Aria…I was in the back of an ambulance put there by Kane. He came and hunted me down backstage then made me get in that ambulance. I just knew he was going to hurt me and I was scared out of my mind." Aria was getting a little tired of the whole 'Kane made me do it' attitude John and now apparently Eve were adopting. "The next thing I knew John was there fighting off Kane for me." The WWE Diva stepped over to her friend putting a hand on Aria's shoulder only to have her shrug it off instantly. "It's not the first time he's saved me you know."

Aria did know. It was one of the things that kept bugging her whenever she thought back on the whole John/Eve fiasco. Sure Kane was involved in it all but John was saving Eve quite a bit as of late. I mean he'd save any girl in trouble Aria knew that but she couldn't help but find herself dwelling on certain thoughts.

"And maybe it was all the times he'd been my knight in shining armor fusing together in my head that made me do it I just wanted him to know how much I appreciated and adored him for what he's done for me."

Aria shook her head as she finished getting the last item out of her suitcase and slid the ridiculously large bag under her bed. "Of course a simple card or letter is just too simple right?"

"I deserved that." Aria nodded her head in a 'you think?' kind of way. She was tempted to go on a mini rant about frying pans and smacking Eve upside the head with one but she didn't have a frying pan unfortunately so it was a moot point. "I'm sorry I really am. And it really was just a heat of the moment thing. I hope you and Zack can understand that."

Aria turned her honey eyes on Eve them flashing angrily. It was clear she was not ready to forgive anyone just yet. "Maybe when the feel of complete and utter betrayal fades away we'll get there."

Eve didn't really know what else she could say to try and change Aria's mind. "Aria please. I really do consider you one of my best friends. And because of this Kelly and Kaitlyn won't talk to me either and I just feel alone."

Aria looked back over at the Diva trying to feel sympathy for her but just couldn't. Aria didn't like confrontation and she hated being this angry but it looked like this time she was perfectly okay with how things were. "I'm truly sorry about that but your actions caused that to happen. It's your own fault." Eve watched her friend gather up some of her items from the bed and carry them into the restroom shutting the door behind her. It was clear that was Eve's cue to leave so begrudgingly she walked over to the door and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Aria stepped out of the cab at 7:57 pm. Her original plan was to catch a ride with Sheamus at 7:30 but she was running a little late so she told him just to go on. After Eve's oh so joyful visit Aria took a smidge too long of a relaxing bubble bath. But hey she smelled like a Japanese Cherry Blossom and that was always a plus in Aria's opinion. "Thank you." She shoved a twenty to the cab driver letting whatever change be his tip and quickly climbed the stone steps in front of the building throwing open one of the doors. She pushed her way through the throng of people cluttering up the lobby and skidded into the backstage area right at 8:00. <em>Success!<em> She gave herself a little mental victory high-five while leaning against a wall recuperating from her little workout just to get there on time. A monitor was visible from where she was and Aria was a little surprised to see the show start with a close up on Eve. _God what now?_

She was talking about weather to the Bella twins but then one of the Bellas said, "Anyways how is Zack? It looked like he broke his ankle. I can't imagine how distraught you must be. I know you're just friends but Zack's a great guy."

Aria found herself actually appreciating the Bella twins for the first time since she had started watching wrestling. She hated that twin magic thing they did but they were actually showing what seemed like real concern for Zack. _Thank you Nikki…or Brie. Whichever one you are. _

It got very confusing when Eve started laughing her head off like she just heard the funniest thing in the world. "Sorry." She started to get herself under control a little bit. "It was good wasn't it?"

The twins got identical looks of confusion on their faces then the other twin voiced what she, her sister, and Aria were all thinking. "What was? What are you talking about?"

"You said Zack was a great guy."

"Yeah."

"And let me correct you on something first." Aria couldn't help but take notice of the condescending tone Eve's voice took on and for the first time she found herself in the corner of the Bella twins who didn't seem to appreciate the tone all that much either. "Me and Zack were not friends. Zack thought we were friends. I was just using Zack. People all over the world are talking about me now. Zack is an idiot. He didn't even get to first base; he's like a child. I don't think he'd even know what to do with a woman like me."

Aria felt her anger at Eve increase ten fold. She just knew Zack was at home with Monday Night RAW turned on watching it with his dad and brothers and here was this girl who he had developed real feelings for just cutting him to pieces for millions to see. _Oh just punch her in the face girls. Please do before I have to. _"Oh my God." Nikki and Bella shared a look and the surprise was evident on their faces. "Wow."

Eve suddenly didn't look so happy anymore and seemed dare Aria say miffed. "Wait why are you guys acting surprised right now? That's what people in this world do they use each other. And now…I've got the big fish hooked." Aria really didn't like the smirk that crossed over Eve's face. "Just like I used Zack Ryder…I'm going to use John Cena." Aria pushed herself up off the wall concern for her best friend just automatically kicking into gear without Aria even thinking about it. "Wait until you see what I do tonight. You see John is going to try and come apologize to me well I'm going to go to him first."

Aria watched as Eve started going on about how she wanted Nikki and Bella to record her walking into John's locker room. As much as Aria wanted that to seem ridiculous she saw a YouTube video from a little while ago with Stephanie McMahon leaving John's locker room and it stirred up a lot of unnecessary drama within the WWE. However Aria did get some gratification when just as Eve went to go put her master plan into action she ran into John who just stood there staring at her. It was pretty obvious he heard all Eve had to say. He gave her a bitter grin and a shake of the head then walked off. _Good for you Johnny. _"Hey baby girl!"

Aria turned and saw Sheamus starting her way. "Hey!" She jogged over to him giving him a tight hug. She really did love this guy like a brother. And while Aria loved her real brothers dearly she was happy they decided to forgo this show leaving the youngest Terrington to fly solo tonight. "Did you see…?" She jerked her head over to where the monitor was.

Sheamus gave a hearty laugh while running a hand over his vibrant red hair. "Oh yeah I saw that. How do you think the fella will react?"

Aria took in a breath. She knew John too well to know that by now after the emotional rollercoaster he's been on, even though some of that by his own doing, he wouldn't take this quite as gentlemanly as before. "Not well."

Sheamus took her hand leading her down the hall. "In that case let's get out of the doorway and stop by catering to get something to drink at least and watch what happens on the big TV there."

Aria quickened her steps to keep up with the Irish wrestler's long strides. "Sounds good to me." While she followed Sheamus' lead, Aria couldn't help but look around for any glimpse of her WWE Champion.

* * *

><p>Sheamus and Aria got all settled down at a table in catering. All Aria had wanted was a sweet iced tea but Sheamus had a plate piled up with a food shoveling it down like he hadn't eaten in a week. "You know you might choke if you don't slow down. I've never had to use the Heimlich on anybody before but I'm not too confident in my ability."<p>

He simply gave her a crooked grin. "Don't worry 'bout me, us Irish boys are experts at this." He took a large bit of his food as if to further prove his point.

Aria scoffed lightly at him a smile creeping onto her face. "The similarities between you and Adam are uncanny." John had made his way into the ring by now and they were recapping what happened in his ambulance match with Kane last night. Aria swore he got a few more cheers tonight than usual. Before he got the chance to say anything however someone interrupted him. "John. John!"

Aria set her glass down with a little force. "God what?"

Eve was making her way to the ring no doubt to try and backpedal from what happened before. "Stop. Just give me a minute please. Give me a minute." John gestured for the crowd to quiet down but it wasn't working too well. "I just need to explain, please let me explain John. Wait." The boos directed her way were astounding. "John…it was totally taken out of context." Eve started to make her way into the ring, John not going over to help her or anything like Aria knew he would normally do. John's mother made sure to instill some manners in him. He simply stared at her blankly while she started her pleading. "Just give me a second. John, it was totally taken out of context, okay? I can explain."

"Whoa hold on, hold on, hold on. First of all if you're going to talk speak up. Second of all I think you've been talking quite enough." He cut off whatever it was she was going to say. "She wants to explain. I was there for all that rigamaroo backstage, I will take the liberty to fill you guys in with the Cliffnotes."

"No John—"

But John was on a roll and Aria knew he wasn't about to let anyone push his mute button. "No it's okay, it's okay. Eve here has apparently been sipping the skank juice."

Eve's face was priceless. Aria really did want to feel sorry for her but empathy wasn't a big priority on her list these days. "No, no, no!"

"And her plan is to use her assets to further her career."

"John, listen to me. We've been friends a long time John, it's me."

John spun around and it was clear from his expression that he didn't quite agree with what Eve just said. "Friends?"

"You know I care—"

"Friends? You want to talk about friends?" Aria just knew this wasn't going to end well. She could practically see the insult being formed in his head right now. "Because of you I lost a damn good friend in Zack Ryder! I lost a Broski for a hoeski!"

Sheamus spit out his sip of water and Aria's jaw dropped. _Okay…wasn't expecting that one._ "Did he actually say what I think he just said?"

"Oh yeah. Most definitely."

The wrestler next to her started to laugh a little bit but Aria smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "It is not funny."

"Oh come on it's a little funny."

"No it's not." It was even audible from the monitor that the crowd was now chanting 'Hoeski' and even though Aria was upset with Eve at the moment that was uncalled for.

Eve was speechless for a moment. "John, just hear me out."

"No don't talk! I want to hear them chant hoeski, I want to hear it!" He held out his microphone to try and catch the sound even more.

Eve was starting to get hysterical. "Listen, I can explain! I can explain, John." But the chant just continued and she kept starting and stopping with what she tried to say. Aria continued to watch this unfold before her and John just started to make it worse by telling her to hold out for the Rock.

"Because you're both completely disingenuous, egomaniacally self-centered, and you will use anybody to get anything you want. You two are perfect for each other you're both scandalous bitches."

Aria actually felt her heart go out to Eve a little when she fell to the mat just crying and the chant of Hoeski drowning out everything else. She actually was disappointed in John. For someone who talks about not bullying and rising above hate he didn't do a very good job of showing how to do that. John seemed to have some guilt about what he did and leaned down to help her but then Eve had some sort of freak out and everything sympathetic Aria felt toward the girl vanished instantly. "She really is crazy." Sheamus was laughing so hard now at John's flailing around to get away from her. Even Aria had to admit it was rather comical. "Stop laughing." But Aria had to choke through her own giggles to get that out.

"I will when you do."

The referees came out to help John get free. He picked up a microphone and just had to throw one last dig at her. "For your information I'm disease free, I'd like to keep it that way."

Aria's laughter died instantly because once again it just wasn't needed. _Was it really that hard to just walk away and leave her looking like the ass instead of you? _ "Excuse me."

Sheamus was still howling with laughter. "Where...where are you…going?"

"To talk to John."

Sheamus checked the clock quickly sobering up and standing up. "I got to go get ready for my match against Henry."

"Oh well be careful."

Sheamus winked at her. "Of course." Aria pecked his cheek then strode her way along the hall making a few turns to get to John. Just as she entered the main hallway she saw him entering from the other side of the room. "Have you lost your ever loving mind?"

Just like last night, John seemed a little shocked to see her and that she was actually talking right at him. "What?"

Aria stopped right in front of him her hands on her hips. She was trying to look formidable but she was sure her attire of cuffed denim shorts and a cream multi-colored polka dot V-neck tank with a crochet trim didn't help much in that department. "Hoeski? Really? You had to go there?"

John got a grin on his face as he recalled his thinking it up. "It was funny."

Aria slapped him lightly. "No, no smiling. You are not to be proud of that it was mean. Clever? Yes. But mean. And that last comment was very uncalled for. Now you look like a jackass as much as she looks like a bitch."

"She was going to use me like a freaking toy!"

Aria blew some hair out of her eyes. "I know that, I heard her say it. But you could've handled it better. I can assure you your mother is not happy with you right now. You should expect a call later."

Aria spun on her heel to head back to catering but John stopped her. "Oh wait just one God damn minute. What was that?" He made extravagant waving motions between him and where she was a few seconds ago.

Aria looked at him her eyes locking on his. "That was me being your best friend. I still hold that title you know."

* * *

><p>Aria was wandering around by herself not really feeling like sitting right now. She was a little lost in her thoughts and being around Randy and Sheamus' rowdiness or John's half moody, half apologetic self wasn't exactly ideal for her at the moment. Plus she had learned how the backstage area was set up relatively well and it didn't change that much just because they changed location so Aria was confident enough she wouldn't get lost. And if she did that's what her phone was for.<p>

She was thinking back on her kiss with Punk last night. She hadn't seen him anywhere during the show and she was starting to feel a little uneasy about that. _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him. I mean he didn't seem opposed when I did it but maybe after he slept on it he realized he actually wasn't all that thrilled about it? Can I blame him for that? He saw what happened with John and me. But then again he and John are very different men. _Aria sighed heavily feeling her head start to hurt from all the confusion currently rolling around up there. "I swear men need to come with manuals."

"So Chris technically you weren't eliminated in last night's WWE—"

"Technically? Technically?" Aria caught wind of the voices not too far up ahead of her. Quietly she snuck up a few steps and looked around the wall to see the interview area, Josh Matthews trying to conduct an interview with Chris Jericho. "What you saw last night was a travesty of justice. The rules of the chamber clearly state to be eliminated you must be pinned or submit. I pinned Dolph Ziggler. I submitted Kofi Kingston. Then I take a cheap shot in the head from CM Punk and wake up in the trainer's room deemed unfit to continue. That is unfair."

Aria rolled her eyes slowly while simultaneously comparing Chris Jericho to a child throwing a temper tantrum because he didn't get his way. _God what a crybaby. _

"I was never eliminated from the chamber, unfair. What kind of champion is CM Punk to allow a victory like that to stand huh? I'll tell you a punk. A man that has no conviction, a man that has no heart, a man who does not believe in what he says. I am the best in the world at everything I do. I believe that with every fiber of my being. I know it. I am it!"

_Dear lord someone needs a lesson in being humble. _

"And tonight is the end of the world as you know it and every Superstar in the Battle Royal is going to understand exactly what I am saying. And CM Punk will know it to be true."

Aria was tempted to start laughing but she knew that wouldn't go over too well. _God does he have a flair for the dramatic? The end of the world as we know it? Please. _While Aria was berating Jericho in her head, he had left his post by Josh and instead started walking towards her. "I told you I'd see you again."

Aria snapped out of her own world taking in the man before her decked out in his light up jacket thinking he was hot stuff. "Good for you." She turned on the balls of her feet making it clear she wasn't really in a chatty mood but he just wasn't getting the message.

"Hey now wait up sweetheart. I just want to talk to you."

Aria feigned carelessness by examining her perfectly manicured nails. "Well sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to be disappointed. It's a good lesson to learn though, you might build up some character."

Chris chuckled at her comebacks utterly amused by her. "You got a mouth on you huh?" Aria didn't have a response in her head to that so she just continued to walk away but he didn't leave her side. "What's the matter, no sharp remark back?"

"Why waste the breath?"

Jericho shook his head at her. "Alright new topic. You still think your boy Punk is deserving of you after last night?"

Aria fluffed her hair wishing she had something to knock out the man next to her with. She wasn't picky it didn't have to be a frying pan like she wanted earlier. A 2x4 would be just as handy. "Oh you mean when he retained his title?"

That was apparently the wrong answer. Jericho snatched up a hold on her arm pulling her roughly closer to him. "He took a cheap shot to my head getting me kicked out of the competition. If I had stayed in there I'd be your new champion."

Aria tried to pull her arm free but he had a good hold. She was a little worried she'd bruise by morning. "I don't play the what if game. You always end up disappointed."

Jericho grinned a little oddly at her. He brought up his hand and for one crazy moment Aria thought he was going to hit her but he simply trailed his fingertips along her cheek loosening his hold on her. "Maybe if I can't take his title," Aria was a little shocked by how his voice had suddenly become gentle. But it didn't do anything to help her uneasiness. "I'll just take you."

"Like hell you will." Punk hit Jericho with a kick similar to last night making him careen to the floor.

Aria looked between the two men for a second before settling on Punk. "What is with you? Do you just hide behind corners waiting for the perfect time to come charging in on your white horse? I've been looking for you all night."

She was rewarded with a deep laugh from the wrestler who tucked her against his side. "I'm just gifted with amazing timing."

"Yeah sure."

Chris was back on his feet now rubbing his jaw where Punk's foot had connected. "Excuse me—"

"You're excused." Punk waved Chris on but unfortunately that didn't work and resulted in another one of his infamous dark looks.

"We were having a conversation, Punk."

Punk moved to step in front of Aria shielding her from view. "Yeah well she looked somewhat uncomfortable so I thought I'd step in and remedy that. Sorry I didn't give you any notice the telegram office closed before I could get there."

Aria emitted a little giggle gaining both men's attention, a smile from Punk and a glare from Chris, "Sorry. Continue slinging mud at each other."

Punk turned back to face Chris and did a little 'bring it on' motion. "You heard the girl. Sling some mud, get dirty."

"I'm going to win this Battle Royal tonight and when I do get prepared. Because by the end of Wrestlemania, I'm going to have your title," he glanced over at Aria, "and your girl." Punk's face hardened and he didn't look to be in his usual joking mood anymore. "Enjoy them while you have them. Clock's ticking." Chris took off leaving a thick layer of silence hanging over Aria and Punk.

Figuring she'd be the first to cut through the silence, Aria moved to Punk's side encasing one his hands with both of hers. "He's a little off his rocker isn't he?"

"I actually think that's his version of sane."

"That's a little scary."

Punk tilted his head to the back and forth slightly. "Eh that's Jericho." He moved to face Aria taking in all the exposed skin. "God you're not making this easy on me." He snagged the bottle of water from her hands taking a sip. "You know it wouldn't kill you to cover all that up a little more."

Aria looked down at herself quickly not seeing the problem. "It's summer. Therefore it's hot. Hence shorts and tank tops."

Punk rested his hands on her hips his thumbs grazing her sides. "Yeah well I'm a grown man with urges and a little thing like you sets them on fire when you dress like that."

"Maybe I want to set them on fire."

Punk shook his head. "Evil woman."

Aria placed her hands on his chest raking her nails down to his stomach feeling the muscles jump beneath her touch. "Ooh I'm beginning to learn what makes you tick."

"Same to you darling." He let out a breath and took a step back from her ending all physical contact. "Listen about last night…

Aria felt a flash of fear run down her spine. Sentences like that never really end happy. "What about it?"

"I think maybe we should take a step back. Things with you and John and whatever it was you had, have, or lost is still pretty new and don't take this the wrong way I just want to make sure I'm not a rebound."

Aria wanted to defend herself and tell him he was far from being a rebound but held her tongue. "That's fair."

Punk took that step back to her his hand falling to the side of her face. "Now I'm not saying go find someone else because that'll make me really jealous." He loved their bright smile he got for that admittance. "I'm just saying let everything get settled and let's see how things go."

"Okay."

"And if we happen to share a kiss every now and then," Punk lightly pushed her back to wall then bent down to press his lips against hers, "so be it."


	21. Hell Hath No Fury Like Aria Terrington

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Well gosh darn it Kane just won't stay away now will he? Well we just might have to ignore that for the time being because there are more important little feuds now aren't there?**

Chapter 20: Hell Hath No Fury Like Aria Terrington

Aria and Kelly were holed up in Kelly's hotel room in Portland on Wednesday night. The two had decided to go ahead and jet off to where the WWE would be next rather than wait out the rest of the week. Aria had wanted a little break from all the men in her life and Kelly was all too happy to oblige. Duke and Adam were going to head back to West Newbury after this next show and had accompanied the pair. But they were sacked out in their own hotel room and not of any importance at the moment. "God there is nothing on TV."

Aria glanced up from where she was painting her toenails a rather sparkly dark blue to see Kelly flipping through the channels rapidly not even letting one channel stay on the TV for more than three seconds at most. Aria screwed the top of nail polish back on the bottle before fishing out her room key. "Here. I have a movie stash in my room."

Kelly tossed a look over her shoulder catching sight of the extended piece of plastic then pushed herself up off the floor and heading over to her friend. "Where is it?"

"In the closet on the shelf."

The blonde Diva nodded her head flouncing over to her door. "Alrighty I'll be right back." Aria laughed as she watched Kelly bebop right out the door some beat in her head. If Eve had to go and turn bitch on everyone at least Kelly was still normal. Aria had grown rather attached the girl and knew Adam had as well. Which was unusual for her big brother making Aria wonder just a bit about her brother and her friend. The door flew back open to reveal Kelly hungrily rifling through the pile of movies in the large Mickey Mouse tote. "I officially love you. Just so you know."

The 22-year old shook her head in amusement and started applying the second coat of polish. "Glad to hear it. Though Adam might be a little jealous."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Aria's endless light-hearted teasing about her and Adam. _But I guess that what you get when you start spending just about all your precious free time with one of your best friend's brother. _"You're horrible."

"I'm amazing." Aria got a few more giggles out then composed herself quickly. "What's up with you two anyway? Rumor has it things are real hot and heavy, something I could've gone my whole life without knowing but the damage has been done so I no longer shudder at that particular sentence."

Kelly sighed as she looked through the extensive movie collection Aria had brought along with her on the road. "I don't know really. I mean I like him a lot, I mean a lot. But you know he's going back home next week and he's in the army capable of being deployed any moment." The WWE Diva played with the ends of her hair as she looked up at the object of her affections sister. "It's complicated."

Aria gave Kelly a sympathetic smile. "If it helps, complicated is the word used to describe my life as well."

"It does a little." She pulled out a copy of A Cinderella Story. "Really?"

Aria pointed the polish brush over at Kelly. "Hey Chad Michael Murray is damn fine thank you very much."

Kelly laughed at her friend while putting the movie the side. "Duly noted. So tell me why you're life is so complicated."

"John and I are still weird with one another despite our 18 years of knowing each other. Who knows maybe that's what's making things so weird. Punk and I are trying to make sure we aren't rushing into anything so we're," Aria deepened her voice in a poor imitation of the WWE Champion, "seeing how things go." Aria put the top back on her bottle of blue nail polish tossing it a little to the side. "And if that's not enough, which personally I say it is, Chris Jericho has made it his personal mission or something to interject himself into my life just because he can."

Kelly made a face at the last part of Aria's reply. "Oh God really? That can't be pleasant."

"Oh no it's a real treat." Aria put her hands out behind her resting her weight on them. "But my real problem is John. I need to fix things with him I just don't know where to start. You know, Monday I berated him for his treatment of Eve, although she deserved most of it, and said I did so because I was still his best friend. Which to me I am. It doesn't matter that we're having this little spat or that we aren't like before because of said spat I like to think I'm still his best friend like I have been for the past 18 years of our lives." She let her arms slide out from beneath and fall back on the bed completely. "But maybe I'm pushing too hard for something because it's what I want. I don't know what he wants. I don't know if he can thinks we can go back to our being best friends and just best friends or if he's thinking more along the lines of all or nothing."

Kelly was silent for a moment while she sorted through her thoughts to give Aria an answer. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to throw away 18 years of friendship just because things didn't work out the way he wanted romantically. You gave it a shot and things just fell apart and maybe that's because you two were really meant just to be friends. What else could he want from you?"

"Maybe nothing. Maybe he just wants to know that I still want what we used to be. I just have to voice it aloud it him rather to you or the walls of my room."

"Well he'll be here tomorrow so you can do it then."

Aria groaned from her spot on the bed throwing an arm over her face. "Yay for Smackdown happening Tuesday night this week instead of Friday. It makes me overjoyed." Kelly started laughing at her but it was cut short by a high-pitched shriek emitting from the Diva making Aria shoot up from the bed alarmed. "What?"

Her friend held up a movie a large grin on her face. "You have Clueless!"

The brunette let her body relax all the tension slipping from her shoulders. "You took years off my life because you found Clueless?" She didn't get answer though for Kelly was already up off the floor and sticking the movie into the DVD player. "It's a good thing my brothers likes you."

Kelly shot her a glare from across the room. "Ha ha."

* * *

><p>Aria was waiting outside the room John had been assigned for their stay in Portland. She had coaxed it out of the desk clerk with a few pastries him handing over the information easily. She could've taken the spare key he offered but Aria found that just a tad creepy to be sitting waiting for someone in their room. No waiting outside was best. She smoothed her floral print ruffle tube dress and adjusted the straps of the denim crop vest she had thrown on over it to change the look up a little. Fidgeting was always a bad habit of Aria's it increasing getting worse the longer she had to wait. She just hoped John showed up before she hit major freak out mode. "Aria?" Her long brown hair flew to one side as she snapped her head over to the left seeing John standing there with two bags in one hand, his room key in the other. "What are you doing?"<p>

She pushed off from the wall and took the key from his hand gently sliding it in the lock. "I need to talk to you. Is that okay?"

John hesitated for a moment but then nodded his head gesturing for her to walk in first. "Yeah sure." Aria flashed him a light smile before heading into the room holding the door open for him. He walked on through dropping his bags on the bed and whipped the baseball hat off his head turning to look at her. "Is everything alright?"

Aria had to admit his concern for how she was feeling being his first question was enough to make her really just want her best friend back. "John I'm fine. What about you?"

The WWE Superstar exhaled a long breath dropping down on the bed. "I've been better."

The fidgeting was back as Aria started fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Right."

John looked up at her his eyes blank. "Aria why don't you just say what is you came here to say?"

She heard the tone of his voice and figured she might as well just do as he said. "I want my best friend back. I know we're in this really odd spot with each other but should that really effect the past 18 years of our lives?" She crossed the room sitting down next to him. "It's always been you and me in some form and we aren't right now. I don't know about you but I'm not doing too great without my best friend. Something's missing and I can put on a pretty smile and just work through but I'd really rather not have to."

John let his eyes fall on her face just taking her in. She had a point. They had 18 years of history together. "I've missed you. I know any chance I might have had at you letting me back into your heart romantically, where I used to be, is gone. Right?"

Aria broke the eye contact not really wanting to get back into that. "I think it's best if we just move on from that particular topic."

He laughed lowly at her for a minute. "In translation that means yes. And I'm okay with that. I hurt you; I broke your trust knowing it was thin already. It's my fault. I'll take full responsibility for that."

The 22-year old leaned back from him a little looking over him. "I didn't think I'd get that answer."

John smiled at her taking her hands in his. "I didn't think I'd give it. Let's just say though that my mother gave me a call and had some words, plenty of them, to say about what's happened. And she told me that if I let my pride get in the way you'd never come back even as a friend. And if I let that happen I'd regret it for the rest of my life." He gave her hands a small squeeze. "She hasn't been wrong yet so figured I should listen to her."

Aria grinned brightly at him swiping his hat. "I love your mom."

"And she loves you that's for damn sure."

Aria placed the hat back on his head feeling he looked more complete with it. "Well of course I'm perfect."

John laughed a little at her loving how alive she looked with her eyes alight with happiness and a smile imprinted on her lips. It was how he wanted to keep her no matter what the costs were. "You know for the longest time you were the only girl in the whole world that could make me smile."

A small look of confusion crossed her face but her smile stayed in place. "I wasn't trying very hard though."

"You didn't have to." He got comfortable on the pillows of his bed patting spot next to him inviting her to join him. She got up from the bed walking around to the other side rather than just climbing on up since her dress wasn't all that long. "I never told you this but I used to make up reasons to go down the road to your house." Aria started giggling muffling the sound with her hand causing John to look unsure now. "What?"

She propped her arm up on her elbow then rested her head on her hand. "You mean you guys didn't run out of ketchup three times in one week and wanted to see if we had any?" John's jaw drop a small bit only getting more giggles from his friend. "You weren't that smooth at 12."

"Apparently not." Aria knew her and John we're quite yet to where they were when she first arrived at the beginning of the summer. But she had him smiling and laughing like usual so she was pretty confident in the knowledge that they'd be there soon enough.

* * *

><p>Monday night rolled around like it always did. Aria had cleared her schedule with anybody else so she could spend the weekend with John. It was their bonding time to get back to where they had always been and it had worked pretty well. To John it felt like old times where she was just his best friend back in their sleepy little hometown simply hanging out and enjoying each other's company. Not to say his non-platonic feelings were gone in the span of a few weeks but the reminder of why his friendship with Aria as so special had taken to the forefront of his mind helping him see what was most important. Her in his life in whatever way he could get. "Aria, for the love of God if you don't get out here in the next two minutes I'm going to drag you to the arena looking however you do at that particular moment."<p>

Aria poked her head out of the bathroom door. "Geez, don't get your panties in a twist." Then the door was closed once more.

"We have 15 minutes until I'm suppose to be the arena. It takes 10 to get there."

"Actually Kato, we have 30 minutes until you have to be there. Remember the small one is the hour hand and the long one is the minute hand." John started to bang his head against the wall of the room. Aria emerged from the bathroom and stared at her best friend. "Honey don't do that no need to inflict further brain damage."

John cracked open an eye sending a fierce glare her way. "You aggravate me sometimes."

"I can live with that." John resumed hitting his head repeatedly against the wall. "What's the matter with you? Thinking about a size fifteen boot rising up and kicking you in your lady parts?"

John stilled his movement and pushed up off the wall keeping that glare in place. "That's not funny."

Aria brushed some crumbs, she assumed from the sandwich he showed up with when he came to wait on her, from the front his shirt. "It's a little funny."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

Aria took his face in her hands. "I am on your side. But I'm sorry he's funny. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't." She slid her phone and room key in one pocket and some money in the other while heading for the door. "Come on, we're going to be late if you keep dawdling."

John thought about saying something but just kept it to himself and followed her out into the hallway. "You realize you're liking of him goes against everything in the best friend rule book right?"

Aria hit the button for the elevator hooking her arm in his. "I'm not your typical best friend."

The two got into the elevator John pressing the 1 button. "That's for damn sure." The pair got to the arena and John had to go get ready for his segment right away leaving Aria to fend for herself but that was okay she had it figured out by now.

She made her way through the backstage area towards the Divas locker room to find Kelly but none other Chris Jericho stepped in her path with that stupid light up jacket on. "Hey there beautiful."

Aria cocked a hip out her arms crossed in front of her. "Do you even know my name or does this ploy of yours usually work out well for you?"

Jericho chuckled at her attitude-filled response. "Well yes it usually does work, Aria. But I can see that you're going to be a bit more of a challenge."

She gave him a sickingly sweet smile. "Challenge implies there's a possibility you'll win."

He leaned back against a table mimicking her crossed arms. "Why are you so hard on me huh?"

"Because you're an egotistical prick that needs to be knocked down a few notches."

"You barely know me."

"Let's keep it that way." Aria started to head off down the corridor as originally planned but he was quicker than her and moved himself in front of her once more.

"But I'd love to get to know you a little better." He let his eyes rove over her once more making Aria quite frustrated. She wasn't wearing anything all that interesting. She had on a pair of dark, almost black, denim shorts and a one-shoulder teal crop top with a sequined heart in the middle that exposed a sliver of her tan stomach while her hair fell down her back perfectly straight.

She shoved with all her strength against his chest a little proud of herself when she managed to make him stumble away from her somewhat. "Don't objectify me."

Chris flicked his eyes back up to hers. "I wasn't I was just looking at your body."

Aria gaped for a reply for a second. _I really hope that was just another jackass remark and that he's not really that stupid. Mankind couldn't bare it. _"Do you possess the ability to not treat women like pieces of meat?"

Chris took a few steps toward her letting his hand fall on her hip, Aria flinching away from his touch automatically. He laughed at her once more a large grin on his face. "I like you. You got some fire in you."

Aria felt her patience slipping from her rapidly. "Well you know what they say you play with fire and you get burned."

He barked out a loud laugh then apparently very entertained by her. "You can burn me up anytime you so please."

She'd finally reached her quota of Jericho time for the evening bumping into his shoulder as she ran through him utterly annoyed. "Dear God."

"I'll see you around pretty girl." Aria threw a disgusted look over her shoulder only to be met with him blowing a kiss to her. She rolled her eyes as she faced forward once more agitation coursing through her veins.

"Sometimes I just want to…" She trailed off bringing her hands in front of her symbolizing her want to strangle somebody.

A whistle sounded off to her right causing her to crane her neck in that direction. "Someone's violent today."

Aria felt a smile fall on her lips as Randy walked toward her the picture of happiness. "Yes well I've learned Chris Jericho has that effect on people."

Randy nodded his head at her in understanding falling into step with his friend. "Ah very true. Very true. Is he bothering you?"

"To an extent. Nothing I can't handle it's just a little odd how he's set his sights on me for some reason. I'm not exactly polite to him, in fact I'm ignoring every manner that was instilled in me from a young age."

Randy threw an arm around Aria while chortling at her answer. He'd never find her not entertaining. "You and your brothers are a hoot. Where are they by the way?"

Aria slung her hand in a wide circle. "Somewhere. I was actually going to go make sure Adam wasn't encroaching in the Divas locker room just so he could sidle up to Kelly a little more. He's unusually attached to her."

"Well she's a pretty girl, sweet, any guy would like her."

Aria sighed as she recalled her and Kelly's brief conversation about her and Adam being together. "Yeah but the boys are going back home tomorrow. I just don't want anyone to be hurt. I honestly didn't think either of my brothers would fall for someone here."

"Did Duke find someone?"

"He and Kaitlyn have an...arrangement for lack of a better word I guess."

Randy eyed her dubiously. "Arrangement? What does that mean?"

Aria shook her head her eyes scrunched closed. "I don't know and I don't want to know. I just accepted it when Duke told me that's what it was."

"Got it." Randy checked a clock in the hallway seeing it was 7:56pm. "Hey why don't we head back to my locker room and watch the show from there? I have chocolate."

Aria giggled lightly taking the offered hand. "Definitely count me in."

* * *

><p>"This is a Champion vs. Champion match." Randy took note of the grin that broke out on Aria's fact when Cult Of Personality started to blare through the speakers in the arena. "Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois weighing 218 lbs. he is the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" They recounted what happened this past Tuesday on Smackdown, something Randy couldn't be a part of. When they cut back to Punk he had a smile on his face and raised his title in the air getting cheers from the crowd like usual. "And his opponent…"<p>

'_Break the wall down, break down the walls…' _"That's not Punk's opponent, he's supposed to be facing the World Champion Daniel Bryan. That there is Chris Jericho."

Aria sat forward off the couch in Randy's locker room. "What the hell is he doing out there?"

"Expecting somebody else Punk huh?" The crowd started to chant Punk's name. "Listen I know you've got a big match Champion vs. Champion but what I have to say is a little bit more important."

Aria settled back down in the couch cushions pulling the Milano's bag toward her. "He just loves to hear himself talk doesn't he?"

Randy himself was stuffing his face with Doritos taking advantage of the fact that he hadn't had to wrestle in a bit since the concussion caused by Daniel Bryan. "Looks that way."

"I think you're an amazing performer Punk. I think you're very very good; in fact you're one of my favorites. But you're not as good as I am. You're not as good as me. You're not the best in the world at everything you do and you know it." Aria and Randy watched as Jericho kept stroking his own ego and making himself sound like a God of wrestling. "And now Punk you're just like me. You're a maverick. A rebel that went against the grain and became something more than anyone thought you would. But in translation that's just because you want to be me." Punk got one of his signature smirks on his faces and Aria was just waiting for him to unload. "You're a Chris Jericho wannabe just like all of them are Chris Jericho wannabes." The two wrestlers started talking over another Punk trying to get Jericho to just stop talking. "Don't you tell me to stop, boy. I'm talking to you."

"And I'm listening. But I think everybody else is sick of listening so I'm going to go ahead."

Randy pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah tell it like it is Punk!" Aria just blinked at him waiting for an explanation. "If I can't wrestle might as well be that overly involved fan."

"Listen Chris, I know how good you are. These people know how good you are. My problem I have with you is you coming out here and insinuating I stole anything from you." The WWE Champion started in on his tirade getting everyone in the WWE more riled up than before. "Do you think you invented saying you were the best? Are you kidding me? There's a guy I remember watching when I was a kid," His voice took on this teasing type of tone, "you probably watched him when you were a kid too. His name's Bret 'Hitman' Hart." The crowd started to chant right alongside Punk. "The best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. Did you invent that? Did you give that to him when you were what two years old? He's Canadian too; did you invent him being Canadian? Did you invent Canada?"

Aria started laughing so hard while Randy struggled not to spew his beer all over the table. He finally got it swallowed and calmed down but Aria hadn't quite reached that point. "I swear I need a warning before he says something." Chris went on and talked some more about how great he is and yadda ya but all he got in return was a CM Punk chant.

"You were never really the man like how I'm the man were you? And that bothers you a little bit doesn't it?" Punk just keep beating Jericho down and by the odd look on his face those words were getting to him.

Aria had never really seen him look anything but confident but at that moment he looked anything but. Then he got a rather crazed smile and started to lose him composure just a bit as he practically screamed that his intention for returning was solely to embarrass Punk and take his title for 'ripping' Chris off.

"Well that's all you had to say. When you came back you didn't have to jump me to get my attention. All you had to do was grab me and say 'Hey Punk. Me and you best in the world vs. best in the world at Wrestlemania. See this is the time of year that everyone points at that sign but I'm going to point at my title because I don't need Chris Brown and you don't need Mickey Rourke. And we don't need all the pyro in the world or inflatable letters to tell people how awesome we are," Aria and Randy got a laugh from the dig at Miz, "and I don't need a fancy entrance and screw you're light bright jacket!"

A loud cheer erupted throughout the arena at the end of Punk's list including a loud chorus Aria and Randy could hear echo around backstage. After he finished up his speech and held his title in the air, Daniel Bryan's entrance music sounded. Aria kicked her feet up on the table. "Never thought I'd be happy to hear that music."

Randy growled next to her his eyes glowering at the screen. "You and me both honey." The two watched as not only Laurinaitis and Otunga joined Cole and King but Teddy Long and Santino as well. The match went back and forth but with Punk hitting more offense moves on Daniel then the other way around. When Punk tossed Bryan over the top rope and the World Champion started cradling his leg he called over AJ. Punk was just about to launch out of the ring and hit Bryan once more but stopped himself when he saw she was in the way. "I'm getting really tired of that little girl."

Punk was waving her out of the way but of course she didn't move. "Everyone is. I'm just surprised by how idiotic she actually is. She's giving my gender a bad reputation." Things changed focus from the two wrestlers in the ring when Otunga got involved for a second time and Santino was having none of it. Then Laurinaitis pulled Santino to the floor and that brought Teddy into the fray fully making it Long vs. Laurinaitis just like last Tuesday. Bryan tried to make a run for it like he usually does when given the chance but Sheamus showed up and threw Bryan back in.

Aria and Randy were screaming from the couch rooting Sheamus on. Randy beside him just loved that Bryan wasn't getting away that easily. "That's my boy!" The GTS connected and Punk went for the cover but Laurinaitis just had to go be the little rat he is and called the match over. While Punk and Laurinaitis exchanged words, Teddy got into the ring, tapped Johnny on the shoulder and shoved him to the ground, Laurinaitis face priceless. Punk got a huge grin out of that before getting out the ring, collecting his title and letting the GMs go at it.

But then things went south. Chris ambushed Punk from behind knocking him in the back before pouncing on the WWE Champion bashing his head against the steel. A gasp escaped Aria and she flew to her feet Randy right behind her. Chris slammed Punk onto steel back first and the agonizing cry ripping from Punk's throat made Aria's heart ache for him. As if that wasn't enough Chris then applied the Walls of Jericho on Punk. All Aria and Randy could do was watch as the damage was inflicted. "Why isn't anyone helping him?"

Randy tried to soothe Aria but she out of the room like a rocket. "Aria!" He focused back on the screen where referees had gotten Jericho off Punk. Chris took the title and draped it over Punk's chest. "Enjoy it while you can Punk. Enjoy the title. 4 weeks." He got down on his knees and leaned closer to Punk. A cameraman got crafty enough and had the microphone in a position to pick up with Chris was saying. "And enjoy that pretty little thing that you obviously want so bad. She might fight me now but I'm going to change her mind. That way by the end of Wrestlemania you'll be a titleless loser lying flat on your back in the ring and watching me get your girl." He gave a small chuckle then straightened up. Aria had made it out to the entrance ramp by now and she was livid. "Oh look it's the beautiful Aria now." She blew through Chris though not paying him an ounce of attention and leaned down to Punk. "Don't worry 'bout him sweetheart I just put him in his place."

Aria pressed a quick kiss Punk's cheek then took the heavy title in her hands. She stood up facing Chris' still smirking face. "Fuck you." With that, Aria pulled her arms back and had a feeling of déjà vu as she brought the title up and smacked it right into Jericho's face. The whole crowed oohed as Jericho hit the steel floor himself his back arching off the ground from the sudden impact. While trainers helped Punk up Aria smirked victoriously over Chris. "Looks like you finally got knocked down those few notches huh?" She pulled a John after she turned around her back to Chris and swept her feet against the ground as if covering him with dirt then followed the trainers backstage letting the referees tend to Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The JohnRock part will be next chapter. I was going to have them both in this chapter but I couldn't find a good spot to cut this chapter off so I could have both the Punk/Jericho and John/Rock parts together so I'll just separate them. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	22. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I've got to say, I'm interested to see what a Teddy Long run RAW will be like. Can all go up from a Laurinaitis run one right? **

Chapter 21: Here We Go Again

Aria still held the WWE Championship title in her hands as she followed behind Punk with a trainer on each side helping him along. They reached the door marked 'Trainer's Room' and one of the extra trainers held out his arm to stop Aria. "I need you to wait out here Miss."

The 22-year old slowed her steps and nodded a little bit. "Oh okay. Sure." She extended the belt to the trainer. "Here's his title."

The man reached out to take it from her but Punk's voice stopped him. "Let her in."

The trainer turned his head to face the WWE wrestler conflicting emotions passing across his face. "Sir, it'd really be better if she just stayed out of the way while we check you over."

Punk raised his head as he gingerly took a seat on the standard table found in doctors' offices. "I said let her in. I want her."

Aria felt a smile grace her lips at his reply. She moved so he could see her standing just outside the doorway her fingers grazing the front of his belt. "It's fine I'll just go find John or something. I don't want to be a hindrance while they're making sure you're all good."

"Just get in here will you?" Even in his injured state he shot her a perfect smirk and that broke her. She glanced over at the trainer who stopped her to see what he said. He simply waved her in as he had already realized he wasn't going to win this one. Taking her cue, Aria headed on through the door setting the WWE Championship at Punk's side. A trainer came up to start testing points on Punk's back. Aria made to move back but her hands were held fast by the man before her bringing her back in front of him. "Don't move."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "I think I'm in the way." She noticed the guy checking Punk over nod his head in agreement apparently thinking she wouldn't see the obvious movement.

A sharp grimace contorted Punk's features and she felt the grip on her hands increase. After a few moments the pressure eased and his facial expression relaxed. "I don't care." He locked his hazel eyes on her honey ones. "I need you right where you are."

Aria pulled her hands from his bringing them up to cup his face in her palms. "Okay." She started to lower her head to lightly brush her lips against his but a sudden hiss of pain stopped her and she felt his fingers dig into her sides uncomfortably but kept quiet about it.

The trainer moved back from Punk rolling his chair over to the tiny desk that was set up and started to make a few notes. "Luckily it doesn't look like anything is fractured just strained and bruised. Take it easy for the next few days and you'll be good as new."

Punk nodded slowly. "Alright Doc will do. Expect a severely wounded Jericho visiting you in a few days then." The trainer opened his mouth as though to fight Punk on that idea but then shut it deciding whatever happens so be it. Not his problem.

Aria took a few steps back while Punk pushed himself carefully back to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'll pop a few pills and feel brand new." She led the way back out into the hall Punk following her relatively well.

"Punk wait let me write you a prescription for a pretty good painkiller." The WWE nodded in acknowledgement.

Aria nudged him back to the door. "Go get your pill pass. I'll wait out here."

Punk took his good arm that hadn't been targeted in the match and used it to pull her a little closer to him. "How 'bout that kiss first?" Aria rolled her eyes lightly at the request before going up on her toes to reach his slightly bent frame and pressed her lips to his. She trailed her fingertips along his jawline feeling the stubble that had formed starting to give him the 5 o'clock shadow look.

She broke away from him a few moments later and waved him on. When she turned away from the room, the door clicking closed softly behind her, she was met with the sight of Chris headed to the trainer's room, however under his own power, and only problem seeming to be a cut across his cheek from the belt. His eyes landed on her and to her great surprise a grin broke out on his face. "You should be proud. Not many people catch me off guard like that."

Aria felt her defenses flare back up immediately. "It is rather gratifying to see you've been cut open."

He meandered toward her but she held her ground not intimidated by his slow walk and smoldering gaze directed her way. "There's that fire I was talking about. It's an attractive quality I'll admit." Quick as lightening, he took hold of her arm and hauled her up to him her arm held at an odd angle causing little shots of pain to run through her arm. He seemed amused by her gasp of surprise and pain. "However so is submission." He took his other hand and grasped her chin in his hand, overpowering her easily, turning her head to him so he could look into her eyes. "I don't want to douse that fire because I really do find it ridiculously sexy on you but don't try any little stunts like you just did again. My patience only goes so far." That charming smile of his was put back in place and he roughly pushed her away from him chuckling at her stumble. "I'll see you around Aria." He barreled through into the trainer's room nearly knocking into Punk as he did so. The two exchanged heated glares of hatred as Punk made his exit from the room, slip of crisp white paper in hand.

He took in the sight of Aria massaging her arm his own pain forgotten and his expression started to darken. "What just happened?"

Aria hurriedly dropped the hand rubbing at her arm and put a smile on her face. "Nothing just ran into the wall. It's a thing I do just ask John. He has plenty of oh so lovely stories to share on that topic."

Punk didn't buy it. "Aria, I walked in on Chris bothering you once before so forgive me for not believing your story when I see you clutching at your am after an encounter with him."

"Baby, don't worry about it okay? Top priority is making sure we put your ass on bed rest for the next few days."

A devilish grin appeared on Punk's face. "Will you be Nurse Aria for me? Uniform and all?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her. She sighed fighting the smile wanting to show. "Oh sure." The sarcasm dripped from her words only earning a deep laugh in response from the WWE Superstar. "Let's find you a cushy couch until after the show."

"Whatever you say nurse." Aria raised a hand to swat at him but never actually carried through with the move, the fact that he was injured playing a big part in that. He must have realized this too only furthering his amusement. "That's right, I'm hurt you can't hit me."

"I could it just feels morally wrong to inflict further damage to your body no matter how small."

Silence reigned for a few moments then Punk seemed to have a lightbulb go off above his head. "Did you just call me baby?"

Aria felt the deep flush light up her face. She took a couple quick deep breath to help calm down then chanced a peek over at the wrestler. _Of course, smirking like always. Damn him for being so damn fine._ "Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Aria had enlisted the help of Sheamus to keep Punk still and sprawled out on the couch in his locker room. He had this annoying tendency to want to go kick Jericho's head off and kept trying to get up from the couch. Even with him in some amount of pain he could manage to move through Aria no problem. Hence the extra muscle. "Aria I promise I feel fine. You ran out and got my painkillers for me, I can barely feel any soreness."<p>

Aria had perched herself in the middle of the couch where his legs were trapping them with her own. "I really don't care. The doctor said take it easy so that's what we're going to do."

Sheamus was in an armchair off to the side laughing at their interaction. "Alright children behave. Let's watch the Rock shall we?" He bumped up the volume on the TV. "Hey Aria have you seen John lately?"

Aria pulled her hair into a low side ponytail as Rock started berating John for him saying the Rock kept leaving the WWE after saying he was back for good. "I saw him when I was bringing Punk's medicine back. He seemed…excited actually for Rock's return."

Punk scoffed as he heard that propping his head on one of his arms while his other hand rested on Aria's thigh. "Cena does realize his mic skills suck compared to Rock's right? Actually compared to anybody's except maybe Del Rio."

Aria slowly turned to face him. "Be nice."

He just laughed at her. "Yes dear." Everyone focused back on the screen when a chant of 'Fruity Pebbles' started filtering through the speakers getting a laugh out the two men while Aria bit her lip to keep herself from joining in. She had a small sense of trying not to laugh at something developed at the expense of her best friend.

"Damn I love that chant, I mean really that's a good one." The Rock continued on about he was a part of this business and always would be but then he turned back to John getting a chorus of boos when he mentioned his name. "I used to think you were a phony. For years, for years I thought there was no way that the guy graduated from private school all of sudden became the doctor of thuganomics. He was from the streets, he was from the hood."

Aria had to laugh at that as she got a mental picture of John all decked out in his oversized clothes when he first started out and how completely ridiculous he sounded. "Okay that was funny."

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to you on my cell, I don't want to talk to you out in public, I don't want to talk to you back there. And I see you back there John, I saw you. I see you in catering I see you eating. Look I don't want to talk to you. I'd much rather slap your lying face with a piece of kung pao chicken. You see John you're not a phony. I don't even think you're a bad guy. But what you are is a kung…pao…bitch."

Sheamus and Punk nearly fell out when Rock uttered that. Aria was silently shaking with laughter herself just imagining John's face when he heard that. In fact she had to go see it. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to go see his face."

Sheamus tossed her his phone. "Take a picture for me. Please." Aria caught the phone and hurried out of the room. Once she was gone Sheamus turned back to his friend. "You're in pain aren't you?"

Punk grimaced as he shifted on the couch. "Yeah just a little bit. Think you could get me some ice?"

"Just text Aria to pick you up some."

Punk shook his head. "I can't admit weakness man. Makes me look like an idiot."

Sheamus held up a finger. "Or….or she'd take care of you even more and spend every waking minute with you."

The WWE champion was silent for a moment then pulled his phone from his pocket. "You're a genius man."

Sheamus laughed. "I know."

* * *

><p>Aria found John not too far from the entrance ramp watching a monitor. "Hey why aren't you in your locker room?"<p>

John turned at the sound of her voice a smile gracing his lips. "Oh just want to be able to make an immediate entrance once he says something I just have to respond to."

Aria fiddled with Sheamus' phone in her hands. "Kung pao bitch didn't do it for you?" The half irritated, half disbelief look on John's face was what Aria was looking for. She quickly got to the camera on Sheamus' phone and snapped a picture.

The flash in his eyes brought John's attention back to her spotting her lowering the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling a request."

He shook his head trying to snatch the phone from her but she was too fast and kept darting out of his reach. "You're mean to me."

Aria's bright eyes locked on his. "It's all out of love." She realized what word she used and searched John's face for any awkwardness he might be feeling but if he was he hid it exceptionally well.

"But here's the thing John, John you want to fight for them in the back that's fine, as a matter of fact I'd prefer it. Cause listen to me John listen to me, while you fight for them…I fight for them."

Aria had to admit that sounded pretty good. "He likes to upstage you a lot huh?"

John adjusted his cap irritation starting to dominate his features. "No he just likes to make me look a jackass." Now a kung pao bitch chant started up and Rock just loved it. "By the way, Portland…right now trending worldwide…kung pao bitch."

"You have to admit it's rather impressive that whatever he says they chant right back."

John rolled his shoulders. "Yeah well he's the Rock and he holds the millions in the palm of his hand like only the Rock can." Aria heard the bitterness seeping through his words. The bit about lady parts was brought back up and Aria watched at John's face continued to harden.

"What's the most innovative thing that you've done all year John? I'll tell you what you did you changed your jeans shorts to camouflage shorts. Yeah. But here's the thing I'll tell you right now that camouflage is working Jack because I speak for everyone here and everyone around the world to say we can't find your balls whatsoever."

Aria smacked a hand to her mouth to muffle her laugh but John heard her anyway. "I'm sorry."

"By the way, we're going to make history again, right now again Portland, Oregon. Cena's missing balls trending worldwide."

The 'missing balls' chant was then born and that was enough for John. He put on a smile and winked at Aria. "Time to go say hi to Rocky." His music started up and he headed out to the ring. _Well at least he's smiling._

"This is too much fun I was not going to miss this. I mean you actually referred to me as kung pao chicken. Kung pao chicken! Only the Rock could refer to me as kung pao chicken it's genius. It's absolutely brilliant. Because every single Chinese restaurant you go to it's there."

Aria winced when she heard that. "Oh honey that wasn't a good comeback." She could see in her mind the stare Sheamus and Punk were sporting right now.

"I came out here to tell you, you were right. I am that guy. I'm the guy that runs you down when you're not here. But as usual just like with everything else you're only half right. I'm the guy that runs you down when you are here."

Aria knew John was confident and all that but she wasn't so sure she'd be prodding at the tiger currently pacing the ring a mere few feet away from you. "John be careful." But any telepathic messages Aria was sending John just weren't getting through as he just kept pushing and pushing. _I'm sure that's what he should be doing so he doesn't look like a pansy but I'm just waiting for the Rock Bottom. _

"Cause you're going to be looking at a dude that may not have balls but whose going to beat the hell out of you at Wrestlemania." He climbed out of the ring calm as a cucumber while Aria was trying not to chew on her nails thinking any moment now something was going to happen. "Oh carry on. Continue trending."

Aria looked at John wide-eyed when he made it backstage again. "Are you crazy? I know you're jacked up on adrenaline but John that is still the Rock!"

"Team Bring It, we're going to kick your candied ass all over Wrestlemania!" John however was still sporting his grin as he watched the Rock start to get rather angry.

He faced Aria again. "Exactly. Which is going to make April 1st that much sweeter."

She let out a scoff. "Your confidence astounds me."

John crossed his arms as he scrutinized his best friend. "What? You think I can't do it?"

"I didn't say that! I just think you're taking this a little lightly."

John smirked at her and bent down closer to her level taking her hands in his. "Aria, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Relax alright?" He quickly pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll bring some dessert over later."

With that he dropped her hands and headed off to who knows where leaving Aria staring after him. "Okay." After a few moments, Aria remembered her phone had buzzed earlier so she pulled it from her back pocket.

**From: Punk**

**To: Aria**

**Could you bring me some ice? Please? You can't see it but I'm pulling the puppy dog eyes over here.**

Aria giggled as she read the message shaking her head. "Crazy man."

**From: Aria**

**To: Punk**

**Aww poor baby. I'll get some you big faker. Be there soon.**

She replaced her phone then headed off to get some ice for him. While she was putting some into a bag a hand snatched it out her grasp. "What the…oh it's you."

Chris put the bag up his cheek where he had some bandages over his cut. "Thanks for the ice it already feels much better."

Deciding she'd have to pick her battles and this wasn't a big thing she just let him have her bag and grabbed another one. "Haven't I dealt with you enough for one night?" Even though she was still smart with him she couldn't help but think of the bruise currently forming on her arm from his hold. Luckily her sleeve covered the mark.

"That wasn't very polite."

Aria sighed as she took hold of a small towel wrapping up the ice in it. "Wasn't trying to be." She brushed past him but he gripped her arm once more this time pressing on the bruise. Aria cried out in pain dropping the ice in her hand hearing it shatter into pieces.

Chris immediately released her actually looking concerned. He lifted up her sleeve and saw the discolored skin. "Did I do that?"

Aria jerked her arm away from him going back to get more ice. "Just leave me alone okay."

Chris threw the ice he didn't really need in the nearby trashcan and headed over to her. "Let me get that for you." She shoved him with her side even though he didn't move but he stopped his attempts to do the job for her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Aria looked over at him and saw that he did look remorseful but she wasn't too sure about it. She collected Punk's ice and moved away. "Sure whatever."

He went after his time gently pulling her around to face him by the wrist. "I know I've said some things to you and acted like a real ass but I didn't mean to hurt you. Really."

"If I say it's fine will you let me get back to Punk? You know what don't bother answering." She moved the ice to her other hand. "It's fine you're forgiven. Bye."

Chris watched her click her way down the hall still feeling a little bad he put a mark on her. He just saw her as a great tool for getting at Punk but now he thought maybe that wasn't right.


	23. Through the Looking Glass

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Real quick I want to address something. A few people have expressed their feelings on the whole Punk taking painkillers when he's straight edge thing. I know he's straight edge and I know what that means. I really wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it and was kind of surprised such a minute detail of the chapter was such a big conversation topic. It's fine obviously just much sure if you want to critique something it's done tastefully please. Most of that 'few people' did just one or two not so much. Alright...I'm done. Enjoy. **

Chapter 22: Through the Looking Glass

"Aria is this really necessary?" Currently, Punk was stretched out on his bed while Aria formed two little walls, made from the pillows and blankets courtesy of the hotel, on either side of him. "It's not like if I really wanted to roll over I couldn't."

Aria flipped her hair to one side as she continued her work. "I'm aware of that thank you. I'm hoping however that when you feel the small amount of resistance it will remind you," she stalled her hands and sent him a look, "to stop moving."

Punk laughed at her shaking his head a little bit at her determination. "I didn't have blanket walls the first two days."

"And you moved." She waved her hand at the completed makeshift walls. "Hence why this is here."

He watched as she sashayed her way over to her small bag of things she had brought along with her. Like her movie stash. "Your turn to pick." She dropped the extensive collection in his lap. Aria moved into the restroom, where she had stashed some ice in the sink, and she caught sight of her reflection. "God I look rough."

Punk glanced up from perusing the movies to glance over her. Even in a simple white racerback tank and black yoga pants with her slightly wavy hair tumbling down her back she looked beautiful to him. "No you don't." Although she had a bandage over part of her upper arm that puzzled him a little.

Aria turned her head to face him a smile on her face. "That's the pain talking."

He just grinned right back at her. "Well it might be a bitch but it's also right." The two just looked at each for a few moments but soon the blush appeared on Aria's face and she averted her gaze. "You're awfully shy sometimes."

Aria scooped some ice out into a gallon sized plastic bag to place under his back. "It's not shyness that makes me blush when I look at you."

"Then what is it?"

He saw her shake her head somewhat as she zipped up the bag and evenly distributed the ice throughout the bag. "You pick a movie?" Punk held up the DVD once she was at the side of the bed. She plucked it from his hand setting it down on the table. "Up please."

Punk pushed his upper body up with his hands keeping his back as straight as possible. Aria placed the bag down then draped a thin cloth over the top before lightly pushing her fingers on his stomach signaling him to lie back down. She drew the movie off the table and headed over to the TV. "You're not going to answer me?"

Aria sighed regretting her blurting out of those words a minute ago. "I'm not sure what it is I just know it isn't because I'm shy." Punk got the feeling she wasn't being completely honest with him but let it slide seeing as he could tell she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

She'd been sweet enough to be at his every beck and call the past couple days and truth be told he enjoyed all the private time he had with her. _This must be why John wanted to keep her to himself for so long. She makes everything better. Even the happiest man on Earth would be better off with her around. _

Aria clambered up onto the side of bed Punk wasn't occupying. Well he was more in the middle so she was squeezing onto the space left on one side. The Star Wars music reached her ears making her smile brightly. "I never pegged you as a Star Wars fan."

The WWE Champion chuckled lowly taking a handful of the popcorn Aria had made before starting up her wall making. "If someone doesn't like Star Wars they haven't something wrong with them."

Aria reached over him a little to snag a handful of popcorn herself. "I agree whole-heartedly." Punk noticed that she was kind of on the edge of the bed. He started to scoot further to the other side of the bed. "Stop moving!"

"Aria you're about to fall off the bed. I'm not going to hurt myself any further."

The 22-year old threw a leg over him straddling him. "I said stop moving."

Punk rested his hands on her hips a smirk starting to spread over his features. "Stay like this and I'll never move again." Aria rolled her eyes taking up her old spot of at his side but this time much closer.

She made to move away but Punk took hold of her hand and began to throw one side of her makeshift walls to the floor. "What are you doing?"

When he had the last pillow on the ground he easily pulled her flush against his side. "You can be my new wall."

Aria wanted to protest and collect all the blankets and pillows off the ground and put them back up but her heart won that contest as she let herself melt against him. "Oh fine." She looked back up at the TV seeing they'd missed the beginning of the movie but she'd seen it so many times she could recite it.

Punk's eyes caught sight of the bright white bandage once more standing out vividly against her tan skin. "What's with the bandage?"

Aria tore her eyes from the screen to face Punk. "What?" He lightly tapped the bandage. "Oh I just hurt myself that's all." In reality, she was just trying to keep anyone from seeing the dark bruise on her arm.

"Does this have to do with when you were holding your arm when I came out of the trainer's room?"

Aria shook her head and lied through her teeth. "Nope. I did this later that night."

Punk narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "What'd you do?"

"I fell."

"Want to be a little less vague?"

Aria looked away from him and back at the movie. "Oh look Obi-Wan's about to show up." She stuffed some popcorn in her mouth so she couldn't talk. Punk knew that she was lying by her erratic behavior put decided he'd press her on it later. And while he also knew he was letting his personal want for her to stay right where she was cloud his judgment, he didn't want to make her mad and cause her to leave. When it came to moments like this with Aria, he found it hard not to be selfish.

* * *

><p>Aria and John walked arm in towards the building where RAW was being held. She'd left Punk in the hands of Sheamus, Randy, and the trainers. She knew he'd be just fine with them plus he had gotten a lot better over the week thanks to her treatments of ice, heating pads, and massages. She wanted to go to the show with John since all her free time had been spent with Punk and she didn't want him to feel pushed aside any more than he might already. Plus they were in Boston, just up the road from their hometown and she and John had some fun memories collected over the years in the historic city. "So you ready to sling some more mud around with Rocky?"<p>

John laughed heartily along with her. "Yes I'm all prepared. And as per your request I made sure my insults and comebacks are more impressive than last week. I got them Randy-approved."

Aria grinned up at him seeing his blue eyes twinkling in receding sunlight due to sunset. "Good. He and I share the same sense of humor."

"I noticed. Hence the reason I went to him while you busy playing nurse."

Aria tightened her hold on his arm as she bowed her head a little her hair falling around her face like a curtain. "I'm sorry about that. He just really needed some help and caring for."

John slipped his arm from hers to instead wrap around her middle and kissed her hair. "It's okay Aria. I know how you are. He was hurt and you wanted to take care of him. I know you would've done the same with Sheamus, Randy, and me if we were in his position."

John had been really understanding with her as of late and Aria had to wonder if it was all real or not. She wanted to believe her best friend was back to his old self but she knew how deep the wounds of their relationship ran and it seemed for him they were a tad deeper than her own. Shaking out of her thoughts, she put a pretty smile on her face and nudged his side with her body. "Of course. I've got to take care of my boys."

Her best friend nodded his head in agreement giving her a little squeeze. They walked along the streets in silence for a little bit each in their own little world. Aria caught sight of a big fountain and remembered when she was 20 both her and John had come back home around the same time.

_ Aria wrapped her hands around John's arm. "I'm so happy you're here. I didn't know if you'd be able to get some time off from the company or not."_

_ John rested the hand of his trapped arm on her back. "Well it's not so much I have time off I just came home instead of the next city. I'll head out there Saturday night. Why are you home college girl?"_

_ "Adam got back from Iraq two days ago so I made some arrangements with my professors then headed up here to see him while he was home."_

_ John's smile faltered and a concerned look crossed his face. "Am I keeping you? I didn't mean to monopolize you all day."_

_ Aria laughed unwrapping her hands and pushed back some of her hair. "Hey you're only here for a limited time too. Plus I've spent the last two days glued to his side so he's probably happy to be rid of me for a little while."_

_ "Good. I feel less guilty now."_

_ Aria sent him a smile then faced forward and saw a big, gorgeous fountain standing in the middle of square. "Oh wow." She headed to the fountain taking in the amazing detail of the statue. "I'll never stop being in awe of the history in this town."_

_ John leaned against the edge of the fountain staring at her. "Yeah I'm in awe too." Aria suddenly took a seat on the edge and slipped off her shoes before spinning herself around and placing her feet in the cold water. "What are you doing?"_

_ She squealed at the temperature of the water as she moved further to the middle the water lapping over higher on her legs. "I've always wanted to do this since I saw When in Rome. It looked fun."_

_ "You're crazy you know that?"_

_ Aria looked at him. "Is that a bad thing?"_

_ John laughed at her and shook his head. "Never."_

_ She held out her hands. "Come on join me. Please?" John sighed as he kicked off his shoes looking around to make sure no one was coming to stop them. _

_ "Damn me for not being able to tell you no."_

"Remember when we climbed in that fountain and you ended up tripping me getting me soaked?"

Aria came back to the present at John's voice a smile forming when he mentioned that. "I was literally just remembering that." She tilted her head up so she could look into those pretty blue eyes of his. "It was a good day."

"Top five in my book." The pair shared a smile before John caught sight of the time on his watch. "Damn we need to get going."

He grabbed her hand and hurried her along towards their destination just up the street. "Okay slow down a little bit, in heels here." They got to the building John speeding them backstage. "Can we walk at a normal pace now?"

"Yeah sorry." He let her go. "I just didn't want to be late."

Aria placed a hand on her hip. "You'd never know." She turned away from him and John heard her gasp.

"What?"

Aria held out her hand. "That's Shawn Michaels." John looked up and saw HBK mingling around. To him it was just Shawn but Aria was a huge fan of his and had never met him.

John smiled. Everyone liked Shawn, it was impossible not to and he found that everyone like Aria too. They were the two most likable people in his life and he had a feeling Shawn would want to meet Aria as much as she wanted to meet him. "Let's go say hi."

Aria spun back around to John. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

She started fussing with her clothes smoothing out her dress and making sure her curls were still intact. "Do I look okay?"

She was wearing a deep blue bubble cocktail dress with rosette detail along the bodice and a bow accenting the waistline. The bandage was still on her arm but questions had died down about it the more she wore it. John knew Aria loved getting all dressed up every once in awhile and RAW was a perfect place to do it. She put all the Divas to shame. "Aria, you look beautiful."

She stopped her fidgeting. "Really?"

John breathed out a short laugh and dropped his head for a second. "You know you're gorgeous." She broke out in a grin. He took her hand and started to lead her over to the WWE Hall of Famer. "Come on."

Shawn saw them coming out of the corner of his eye so he bid Kofi Kingston goodbye and turned toward the pair. He nodded at John and extended his head. "Good to see you John."

"Same to you Shawn. After all how it is Wrestlemania time without Mr. Wrestlemania?"

Shawn chuckled at the comment. "How indeed." He trailed his eyes over to Aria. "Who might this be?"

John gave Aria a light push in Shawn's direction. "This is my best friend Aria. She really wanted to meet you."

Aria smiled at the WWE legend. "It's true. I've been bugging him to make it happen for years but he just kept letting me down." John rolled his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shawn lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Oh no darling, the pleasure is all mine. It's not often I meet a girl just about as beautiful as my wife."

Aria blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

A tech came up and tapped Shawn on the shoulder. "You're up Mr. Michaels."

Shawn made a gesture of recognition then turned back to John and Aria. "Well looks like duty calls. I got to go talk to my buddy of 17 years, figure out what made him crack." He turned to the entrance tunnel but faced them again after a few steps. "Make sure I see you two again before you leave. I want to get to know you young lady a little better. Find out how you've put up with that bozo." He winked at Aria then jogged out into the arena the monitors whirring to life displaying his entrance all around backstage signaling the start of the show.

John grinned over at his friend. "What'd you think?"

"Very charming. I especially liked the bozo comment."

* * *

><p>John was off somewhere backstage taking care of something while Aria hung out with Randy in his locker room much like last week. She just loved the cushy couches Randy had in his locker room every week. "You think Santino has a chance?"<p>

Randy tilted his head to the right a little. "I suppose he could win. He's not quite as much of a joke as people make him out to be. Granted with Vickie, Dolph, Laurinaitis, and Otunga out there I'm not so sure the odds are in his favor."

Aria took a bite her chicken Caesar salad she had gotten from catering. She started making noises and pointing her fork at the TV swallowing quickly. "I think the odds just evened up." Teddy, Aksana, and Kofi were strutting up to the ring. Teddy and Laurinaitis exchanged words inevitably but things cooled down with Santino and Jack's cheering squads on separate sides of the ring. But that didn't last long. First Teddy and Laurinaitis got into it, Kofi and Dolph after Ziggler took a cheap shot, and then in a moment of surprise Aksana shoved Vickie to the ground after she tried to get involved. "I'm starting to like that girl."

Teddy shoved Laurinaitis to the ground again gaining a laugh from Randy. In the end Santino actually picked up the victory and the United States Championship and Teddy kicked Laurinaitis and Otunga out making things ten times better. Randy draped an arm along the back of the couch. "I like Teddy running RAW. My Monday nights could be so much more enjoyable."

Rock's first history lesson started to play and Aria couldn't help but laugh. Despite him insulting her friend left and right, he did it in a rather funny way. "We got the John Cena midget shorts. I didn't even know they made these, what an insult to midgets." He tossed the garment over his shoulder into the harbor. "We got the John Cena garden gnome. What fourth dimension of hell did this come from? There's a man in his 30s or 40s right now who actually has this in his garden. And he's a virgin." In went the gnome.

Aria and Randy just bantered back and forth about the show until after the Divas match when Zack made his return. "Don't bother Eve. Don't even bother. You know what? I'm actually glad we never hooked up. Because you know what they say…Broskis before hoeskies. Woo, woo, woo. You know it."

Randy laughed loudly. "I love that 'hoeski' chant. Makes my day. God tonight has been awesome."

Aria watched on amused as Randy sprayed whipped cream straight into his mouth. "Shouldn't you watch what you eat since you're wrestling again?"

"Eh like I care. I'll just work it off later." He looked back at the screen. "Oh look more of Ryder."

"Zack please. Zack please wait up."

"What?"

"Listen I've got something to tell you."

Aria just knew this wasn't going to end well. It was clear Zack wasn't quite over the betrayal yet but he was also so sweet and gullible. "Say it. What?"

Eve launched herself at Zack and kissed him for all he was worth it seemed. Aria dropped her fork in her salad and Randy let the whipped cream can fall from his hand. "Holy crap on a cracker."

They watched as the kiss just kept going finally coming to a close with Eve simply walking away and Zack staring after her a goofy look on his face. "That's not good."

"No. No good at all." The scene switched to earlier in the day when the arena was completely empty except for John sitting in one of the seats deep in thought.

He opened up with what the highlights of Wrestlemania 28 would be about, listed all of the Rock's accomplishments in his life, and labeled himself as the worthy opponent Rock held out for before returning to the WWE. "But I don't intend to go to Wrestlemania 28 just happy to be there. I don't intend to be honored to be along for the ride…I want to win. I need to win." He let out a breath. "I grew up around here." Aria set her dinner down and sat up on the couch and paid closer attention to his words. "The beginning of this amazing journey I call my career all started here and in thanks to one girl who told me it was okay to go. She and I made our mark on this town and it was hard to leave it. But it makes me proud to see that recently Boston is now known as the city of champions. For so many years it was known as the city of heartbreak, I know a thing or two about that. And most heartbreaking thing I can remember is the look on that girl's face when she had to make the decision that broke both our hearts and I lost that girl in the way I always wanted." Aria felt the tears start making their ways to her eyes. "Granted she's still in my life and hopefully always will be. But sometimes it feels like what we have, what we are now is second best. Second place. The thing no one wants to be and the thing no one remembers."

Randy took Aria's hand to give her any support he could. John was bearing his soul for the whole world basically and Aria was a big part of that obviously. "I've done some wonderful things here in the WWE. And I'm proud of what I've done so far. And Wrestlemania 28 is everything. If I don't win then I become another name in the Rock's notebook of people's he's defeated but if I can win…if I can somehow walk into the Rock's backyard on the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania and have my hand raised…then I win the big one." He bowed his head crumpling the hat in his hands. "And maybe that heartbreak that one girl and I went through…go through won't be in vain."

Aria had a hand raised to her mouth now her other still clutching Randy's tightly silently thanking God for the reprieve of the personal parts of that speech that hit home with her. "Wrestlemania 28 is my legacy. Wrestlemania 28 is everything." He fixed his eyes on some point off in the distance. "Wrestlemania 28 is my chance to prove to myself that losing her wasn't for nothing, that giving her up wasn't a mistake, that letting her slip away from me, letting her stop loving me resulted in more than just what I am and who I am right now. Because at this moment I don't believe I've achieved enough to justify leaving her 6 years ago. But maybe at the end of Wrestlemania 28…I will have."

The tears finally slipped from her eyes John's true feelings being divulged not only to her but everyone in the world. The whole WWE Universe just got to see a different John Cena and even Aria herself saw a new John. "Are you okay baby girl?"

Remembering she wasn't alone and at a show, Aria quieted her sniffles and carefully dabbed at her tears with a napkin before retrieving a compact from her purse. "Not particularly but I'll be okay."

"You sure? I don't mind taking you somewhere if you want to leave." Cult of Personality started to blast through the TV speakers.

Aria swiped on some makeup to fix the smudges then snapped the compact closed sliding it back in her purse. "Not a chance. My man's up." Aria settled back on the couch focusing her attention on the TV screen. Eventually she'd talk to John but not now. She needed to process first and figure out how to approach her best friend after what she had just heard. Aria had no idea what to offer to give him solace. She'd tried the relationship thing again and it blew up. Sure Eve played a big part in that with her little ploy but Aria wouldn't do that again, she couldn't. She watched as Punk held his title high and noting to herself that Punk's facial hair had grown back in. They recounted what happened last Monday but he simply put that smirk of his in place in response getting a smile out of Aria. John and her trying for a 3rd time just wasn't an option. Sheamus' music sounded and the Irish wrestler strode up to the ring a big grin on his face. _Thank God Sheamus' is there to help him out._ It made Aria feel better since she knew while Punk was better he wasn't 100%.

Chris made his entrance and Aria's head started to spin. She recalled him grabbing at her arm giving her cause to wear the bandage currently wrapped around her arm. She also remembered the apology and softened look he gave her when he realized what he had done. Chris confused Aria beyond measure but how he treated Punk kept her resolve up around him. Just because he was feeling bad and wanting to try and make it up to her didn't mean she forgot how he was in locker room. If he wanted to impress her a change in his attitude back there was what he needed to do. _Fat chance of that though I'm sure. _Punk really got a roll going and it wasn't long before Chris ran away and tagged out.

Sheamus too kept things rolling just hammering on Daniel Bryan. Punk got tagged back in but Chris took a cheap shot to Punk's injured back and it shifted the momentum to Jericho and Bryan. It was hard for Aria to watch the grimaces cross Punk's features until he mustered up some strength and landed a beautiful dropkick to Chris and get the tag to Sheamus. But then Bryan being the rat he is took the cheap shots when the referee wasn't looking and got Sheamus off his game. Randy tried to rally his friend from the back. "Come on Sheamo." As if Sheamus heard Randy's voice when Jericho went to land what looked like possibly a Running Bulldog he countered and sent Chris flying into the turnbuckle knee first. "God damn."

Aria screwed her eyes shut for a few moments after the impact. "Okay I actually feel bad for him a little bit that looked bad." Both men tagged their partners but Aria saw the sharp winces everytime Punk landed a move his hand flying to his back moments after. "Oh baby be careful." He rolled Bryan up for a pin but all hell broke loose with Jericho and Sheamus getting in the ring going after their partner's opponent. Chris tried to lock the Walls of Jericho in place. Aria's hands flew to her hair knowing if that locked in Punk's back was done for. He got out of it but Chris was crafty and got Punk in a bad spot and therefore picked up the win. Aria let out a sigh sinking into the cushions. After a few moments she looked over at Randy and placed a hand on his knee. "I'm going to go check on him. You okay?"

"Oh yeah I've got something to do soon anyway."

Aria got a confused look on her face. "You do? But you're not fighting tonight. What's this something you've got to do?"

Randy just laughed and grinned at her. "You'll see." He tapped her butt. "Now go, I'm sure Punk needs someone to kiss his boo boos."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving my purse here just FYI."

"Duly noted."

* * *

><p>Aria headed out the door and started to make her way to Punk's locker room seeing it would probably be easier to just wait for him there then try to track him down at the moment.<p>

As she was coming up on it a voice stopped her. "My that is one dress you've got there."

Aria slowly spun in her heels to see Chris' smiling face. She really wanted to make a bitchy comment about what she just witnessed but held her tongue thinking if she was civil she might be rid of him quicker. "Thank you."

Chris seemed pleased by the lack of venom in her voice, which honestly he was expecting. He took notice of the bandage. "How's the arm?"

Subconsciously Aria raised a hand and held it over the white wrapping. "It's fine just a bruise. I'd just rather not have to answer any questions as to why I have a large mark on my arm in the shape of a handprint."

Guilt washed over Chris at her description but hid it well he hoped. "And they didn't ask about the sudden appearance of a bandage on your arm?"

"It's easier to lie about that when they don't know what's under it."

"Good point." He stepped towards her a little something he saw made her a little uneasy so he stopped his advances. "I still feel really bad about the whole thing. I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you. Perhaps dinner at a restaurant of your choosing?"

Aria didn't quite understand what was going on but she was mentally telling herself in no way was that an invitation for a date. "Don't worry about making it up to me. We had a spat and things got a little out of control. I'm over it already." Chris looked as though he was about to reply so Aria quickly cut him off. "I've got to go but I hope your knee isn't too injured. That landing looked bad." She turned around and hurried off into Punk's locker room just up ahead of her on the right. After the door closed behind her she leant up against it her mind going into overdrive. _Dinner? Really? _She pushed off from the door and sank down into the oversized armchair in the corner letting her head fall back with her eyes closed. _Tonight must be mess with Aria night. I mean first John and now Chris? What in holy hell is going on here?_

The sound of the door pushing open snapped her back to reality and saw Punk walking through a little slower than Aria really liked. "Oh hey you."

Aria stood up from the chair and quickly walked over to him going around to his back her fingers gently assessing any sensitive points. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't have done some of those moves at least half of them you landed on your back."

Punk pulled her around front. "Part of my job is to work through the pain. I promise I'll be fine. Enough about that though I haven't seen you all night."

Aria knew she wouldn't win this battle so she dropped the subject. "I've been hanging out with Randy in his locker room. He and I watch the show together. Speaking of which he told me I'd see something…" Aria traipsed over to the TV in Punk's room and turned it on in time to see Kane put the finishing maneuver on R-Truth. "Ooh that looked painful."

'_I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…'_ Punk smiled when he saw his friend heading straight towards Kane. "There's your something." Truth took hold of Kane's leg and that distracted Kane enough for Randy to hit an RKO.

"It's good to be back."

Aria starting laughing at that recalling Kane telling Randy 'welcome back' on Smackdown. "That man is a genius." She faced away from the TV and saw Punk slowly lower himself into the armchair she'd been in minutes earlier. "You're hurting."

"Only for now. It'll fade."

Unable to help herself, Aria clicked over and kissed him briefly. "Stop scaring me like this."

"It's not my intention." Punk brought her back to him for one more chaste kiss. After a moment he just went ahead and bit the bullet. "What are you going to do about John? We all saw him pour his heart out."

Aria paced along the length of Punk's locker room very slow. "I don't know."

Right on cue, John's music began to play and it drew her eyes to the TV. He was nothing like the John from earlier. He was full of confidence and defiance. But the some level of passion of there. "Wait, wait am I fighting the Rock at Wrestlemania or am I fighting the Situation from Jersey Shore? This guy is trying way too hard he's a vodka mixer and a Corvette from a full mid-life crisis. And on top of that did any of you see last week? For the first time in the illustrious career of the Rock he was shook up."

Aria felt herself deflate as she watched the segment. "It's almost like he's two different people."


	24. Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: One thing I hate about great ideas is that sometimes that great idea only last for that one particular moment. What you're supposed to follow it up with is never explicitly stated. Ain't that a bitch?**

Chapter 23: Unfinished Business

Aria sat in her room flipping through a small photo album she had brought along with her. It was filled to the brim with pictures of her, John, and her brothers from over the years. There was even a picture of John at nine years old dressed up as Batman for Halloween one year that Aria had gotten from John's mother a few years back. John knew she had it but hadn't figured out where. He thought she'd keep it hidden away, looking in a photo album seemed too simple to John and that's precisely why she put it there. _Can't take what you can't find. _She had left the arena not too long after the show ended. John didn't seemed all that surprised by her lack of attendance to leave with him after the show and left her in peace for the rest of the night thankfully. Aria was still really unsure of what to do about everything but she couldn't let what John did on RAW go ignored on her end. _He deserves better than that._ But Aria also knew her time was dwindling away as summer flew on by and that made things that much harder. For everything going on in Aria's mind. She gently closed the photo album after sliding a picture from its sleeve and slipping it in her back pocket. "Alright Terrington. Time to be a grown woman and talk to him."

She pushed herself up off the bed heading over to the mirror to check her appearance before leaving. She smoothed her hands over her black and white tie-dye tank top and white 'cheeky shorts' as Victoria's Secret called them. She dusted some powder over face to erase any shine and fluffed her hair. She saw the bruise still noticeable on her arm and pulled a black lightweight jacket out of her bag then threw it over her top. Having stalled as long as she could, Aria grabbed her phone and room key then left her room heading down to John's. She winded down the hallway for a minute or two then stopped outside room 309. Aria rapped her small fist on the door a few times and started fidgeting again. A few moments passed before the door was heaved open and revealed John in a pair of jeans and a white wife beater. "Aria, hey."

Aria flashed him a bright smile. "Go on a walk with me?"

"Of course." She waited as he too grabbed a few things then crossed the threshold to her side. He let them sit in silence the way to the lobby and outside knowing that Aria just needed a few minutes to get herself collected. He knew her better than anyone. They fell into a slow, leisurely walk after entering another historic Boston square.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked fully at Aria as she drew something from her pocket. "Do you remember this?"

She handed the photo over to John who instantly broke into a smile at the picture. He had just turned 20 and he was over at Aria's house with his folks to celebrate before heading out with his friends. He was sitting down on the floor of the Terrington's living room in front of the chair Aria was situated on. John could hear his mom call his name camera in hand and could almost feel Aria's arms slide over his shoulders and come to rest on his chest her cheek pressed against his a beautiful smile lighting up her face. It was one of his fonder memories. "Yeah I do. I love this moment."

Aria slipped her arm in his. "I love this moment too. It's us at our best. Before anything happened." She rose up a hand and turned his face back to her. "We need to find these two people again. 'Cause I barely know this girl anymore. There's glimpses…but only sometimes." She trailed her honey eyes to John in the picture and rested the tips of ring and middle finger on the photo. "Do you see this guy?" John nodded his head. "This is how I like to see you. But he's fading John. And the further we drift from these people…the further we drift from each other now. Do you know what I'm saying?"

John let a sigh escape him and felt exactly how she was about them. "Yeah." His voice was a little choked up. "I know what you're saying." His eyes drifted back to the picture still in his grasp. "I do miss this girl. This is the girl I fell in love with."

"And I fell in love with him. And when we get back here maybe we can revisit you and me. But I don't want to get back to them by diving headfirst like we did before. That's where we went wrong."

John laughed and nodded his head in agreement with her. "We didn't fall in love suddenly so it was crazy to think we could snap our fingers and be in love once more." He locked his eyes with hers feeling some hope reenter his chest. "So I'm not out for good?"

Aria shook her head a little and took his free hand in one of hers. "But John, I don't want to restrict you and me while we do this. I don't want to be bound to nothing."

John knew what brought this on. "Punk."

"It's not fair to do that to him. He deserves more than that and you know it. It can't be you or nothing John, that's not fair to me. I'm still testing the waters with Punk and things are going to change with him and me since I'm trying to get back to her." She tapped the photo again. "And that's purely for you and me whether it brings us back together like before or simply fixes the cracks between us. So is that okay with you?"

John took in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I okay with you possibly falling in love again? No. But it's the right thing to do." Aria took on a surprised look. "I don't want to get you because I kept you from everyone else. If it's going to be me, I want it to be me on the right terms." Aria smiled because this was the man she'd been trying to find for some time. She hugged him tightly holding onto him with all she had. After a minute she pulled away tears in her eyes. "Oh Aria sweetheart what's wrong?"

John brushed away her tears that had fallen from her eyes. Aria framed John's face with her hands looking into the eyes she had known all her life. "Don't ever think that you haven't accomplished enough. Don't think you aren't an amazing man. Don't talk like that again." He knew she was referring to what he said on the show when sitting in the empty arena. "You have done wonderful things, John. You've become a role model, a hero to little boys everywhere and if that's not something I don't know what is." She threw her arms around him again feeling his circle her waist tightly. "Don't think leaving me was wrong."

John kissed her hair holding her tighter if that was possible. "Then why does it feel like it was?"

Aria slowly let out a deep breath before pulling back from John brushing some hair from her face. "Because you won't stop punishing yourself. I know you John and you've held on to me for so long partly because you've never stop feeling guilty for doing what you wanted."

"I wanted you."

A sad smile crossed Aria's face and she gripped his hands in hers. "Johnny, I know you did and I wanted you but…if we were suppose to win out then you wouldn't have asked me to tell you to go or to stay. You would've just stayed." She pulled her hands from his and rested them up on his shoulders. "You might've wanted me but you wanted all of this," Aria cast a quick look around her to symbolize the WWE, "more." John went to respond. "And that's okay. You should have. If the roles were reversed you'd be telling me the same thing."

John walked away from her a bit letting her hands fall back to her sides. "I know. I just want to do something amazing to prove to you, me, everyone that me wanting this more was valid."

"It was. It is." He heard her soft footfalls coming up behind him and felt her rest his head against arm. "But honey you don't have to prove anything to me. Remember that."

* * *

><p>The next day John wanted to head back out to the arena to get some workout time in the ring. He had a new move he wanted to work on and Sheamus was going to help. Or in other words, make it like a real match. Punk and Randy on the other hand had opted for sleep and Aria was starting to regret her decision to tag along with the boys. She was sitting at the announce table fiddling around with some of the equipment. <em>I wonder if I could rig this chair to collapse when Cole sits in it for the show…<em>

A loud groan hit her ears lifting Aria's eyes from the chair to the ring where John was sagging against the ropes. Sheamus was standing on the other side of the ring giving John the reprieve a real competitor wouldn't. "You alright there fella?"

John nodded his head cracking his neck. "Yeah I'm just still seeing three of everything at the moment. Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Sheamus gave a hearty laugh. "Probably not."

Aria locked eyes with Sheamus and he gave her a wink getting a bright grin out of her. She moved from behind the table and headed over to where John was still clearing his head. "You alright there tiger?"

"I feel more like a mouse right now. This move is a lot harder to execute against someone rather than air."

Aria giggled a little at that patting his cheek. "That usually holds true for a lot of things."

Sheamus was leaning against a turnbuckle whistling a tune from his home country. "You know if I was anyone else I'd have handed your ass to you by now."

"He's right Johnny."

John exhaled a large breath and pulled himself upright. "Alright…I'm good to go." Aria looked on for a little bit as John and Sheamus went back at it before turning on her heel and heading backstage to John's locker room where she had stashed her things. She had brought a drink with her and it was still sitting in her bag unopened. She strutted along in her single long-sleeved cream and black lace panel dress. The sleeve was simply to cover the bruise. John told her multiple times there wasn't a reason to wear a dress just to go up to the arena on a random day but Aria was never one to listen very well if she didn't want to. _Plus I like dresses. Is that such a crime? _

Aria turned the corner and pushed open the door leading to John's locker room quickly snagging her drink from her bag and heading back out into the hallway to make her way to the ring once more. _Hopefully John isn't still getting his ass kicked. _"Hello again kitty."

Aria knew that voice. It had threatened her plenty of times in the past therefore getting imprinted her mind. She quickly spun around and just like she feared Kane was towering over her a twisted smile contorting over his face. "Kane." She started to back away silently screaming in her head, _just run!, _but her feet weren't getting the message.

Kane watched her amusedly finding a sick pleasure in her fear of him. "You didn't think I'd forgotten about you did you? I'm not that kind of man, Aria. I always follow through with my plans."

"I-I didn't think I ever fully made it into your plans."

A low, dark laugh left his mouth and Aria could make out delight in those cold eyes of his. He was enjoying this immensely. She felt lower back bump into a table but quickly shuffled to the side to continue getting away from him. "You weren't…until you picked up a crutch." That sent the message to her feet to start moving. She kicked off her heels not caring anymore and chucked her drink at Kane before spinning around and running down the hall not waiting to see if her throw connected. The sound of heavy boots following her echoed all around. "Come here kitty, don't run."

Aria felt some panic start to enter her body. She had run in completely the opposite direction of the ring, away from Sheamus and John, and they were all she had out here. Her luck continued to be bad as everywhere she turned the place was deserted offering her no protection. "Help!"

"It's just you and me here. But by all means, scream if it makes you feel better." His voice was louder than before meaning he was gaining on her. She might be faster but he had a good foot and a couple inches on her and his legs were much longer than her own erasing any advantage she might've had. Aria made another turn and realized she had made the wrong one. She stared at the wall in front of her, a dead end. "Seems you're out of ideas."

Aria whirled around backing up into a corner even though she knew trying to evade him was useless. This was Kane after all. "What's hurting me going to accomplish?"

Kane was right in front of her now clutching her arms one of his large hands pressing on her bruise and potentially forming one to match on her other arm. "Accomplish? Well it'll make me feel better. And right now that's good enough for me." He brought one of his hands to her throat lifting her from the ground slightly enjoying the sight of Aria's eyes wide with fright of what he'd do, if he'd actually start to squeeze in earnest.

A fist flew out from behind Kane and clocked him upside the head. It was obvious Kane was taken by surprise. Another one connected and Kane's grip on Aria slackened leaving her to fall back to ground in an ungraceful heap. The bottoms of her feet stung from the impact but she knew had she still been in her heels she could of broken something. Kane had turned to face his attacker not allowing Aria a glimpse of whoever had come to her rescue around his large frame. Kane swung out a huge fist and Aria caught sight of her rescuer's face as he stepped back to avoid the attack. Blows were exchanged back and worth causing multiple winces and grimaces to cross Aria's face. After what seemed like forever, her rescuer got a good hit in along with a few kicks to the head and once Kane was stumbling back he took the opening to grab hold of her hand and quickly pull her away from Kane toward safer ground.

Aria realized he had brought her back to the entrance to the arena and she instantly felt even safer knowing two of her guys were just a short distance from her. "Are you okay?"

Aria lifted her eyes to look up into his. "Yeah Chris. I'm okay. Thanks to you. I couldn't have gotten out of that by myself." She felt wetness on her cheeks lifting a hand to pat at her face. _I was crying._ She swiped the back of her hand along her cheeks erasing any traces of the tear tracks. "But you should've just let him do what he wanted. Now you're on his radar."

He shrugged dismissively. "Kane wants to come after me fine. But I wasn't going to let him touch you."

"I was stupid to think he'd let me get away with my little stunt."

"Hey he deserved that." Chris gently brought her exposed arm closer to him examining the reddened skin. "This might bruise."

A light laugh left her lips albeit it being a little watery. "Well at least I'll match." She saw Chris' expression fall and instantly felt bad for saying that. Especially after what he just did for her. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

He shook his head a few times. "It's okay you're right. No reason to be sorry about something that's true."

Aria moved her head so she could catch his gaze once more. "I've forgiven you for that as of right now. You might have hurt me but nothing like he would've done." Chris tried to look away again but Aria's hand kept him from doing so. "You wanted to make up for it well consider it done. No more guilt."

"I can't promise all that." Aria rolled her eyes at him earning a chuckle from the veteran Superstar. "Do you have someone here to look after you?"

Aria lifted a finger pointing out in the direction of the ring. "Yeah Sheamus and John are in there."

Chris nodded then gave her a stern look. "Well go back in there and make sure you don't leave without one if not both of them with you. I only slowed Kane down."

"Okay." She brushed his arm as she walked past him heading back out to ringside. She stopped and saw he was still standing there. "Hey Chris?"

He turned at her voice. "Yeah?"

Aria walked closer to him rising up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She flashed him a smile then hurried back out to the ring hoping John didn't want to stay much longer. _I've had enough for today. _She saw John and Sheamus squaring off still as she headed down the ramp feeling the cool metal under her feet. _And I lost my new shoes._


	25. Everybody Hurts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I'm not too sure how I feel about the whole 12 men tag-team match at Wrestlemania to determine who will run both RAW and Smackdown. I mean I understand that's how things are usually solved in the WWE but come on, the board should just make a decision. (*cough* Teddy *****cough*****)**

Chapter 24: Everybody Hurts

Aria was getting ready for the show dabbing some make-up on her arm to cover the now lightening bruise from Chris. Luckily, Kane's grip didn't leave any more marks on her or stopped the old one from healing. She obviously didn't plan on telling anyone how she'd gotten it and she figured the bandage thing had just about been worn out. So enter plan B make-up, which was going fairly well. _Now let's just hope it doesn't wear off. _She checked in the mirror that it wasn't noticeable she had make-up on her arm and once satisfied with her work Aria stood up to slip on some shoes.

She pulled out some strappy sandals to pair with her simple outfit of dark skinny jeans and a cream, lined lace tee. She didn't bother with her hair beyond straightening it. Aria wasn't sure she wanted to tell anyone, especially John, what happened with Kane a few days ago. She was pretty sure Chris hadn't said anything. When asked where her shoes were she lied and said she had tossed them in her bag. Aria knew that keeping quiet about her encounter with the big red monster probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do but it kept John from blowing a gasket so close to Wrestlemania. If she just stayed out of the way and hopefully be able to have one of the boys close by all night things would just blow over. However, tonight she had to catch a cab to the arena and her time was racing by. Aria collected what things she needed throwing them in a bag then hurried out the door.

She made it to the show 10 minutes before it officially started. Her cab driver had been abnormally fast in getting her here. In all honesty, her heart was still hammering from him weaving in and out of lanes narrowly missing at least three cars. "And I thought John's license should be revoked." Aria winded her way along the halls heading to John's locker room to stow away her bag and see her friend before he headed out. He was up first on the show's schedule and apparently was going to be doing some kind of rap or whatever. She knocked on the door labeled 'John Cena' then barged on through assuming he wasn't standing there stark naked or anything like that. Turns out he wasn't in there at all. She found a note taped up on his locker and after tossing her bag next to his pulled it free.

_Aria,_

_ Sorry about not being here I know I said we'd meet up first but I had to get something for my rap. As always, feel free to hang out here and watch the show even though I know you'll probably just go find Randy and lounge around in his locker room like usual. I'll find you when my segment's done, that's all I've got to do tonight. Wish me luck._

_ John_

Aria set the note down the table walking over to pull her phone from her bag. _Get something for his rap? Oh God I can only imagine what in the world that could be. _After she tucked her phone and the two twenties she just took from John's wallet, _just in case,_ in her back pocket Aria did indeed set out towards Randy's locker room. He was her viewing buddy after all. She had hoped to catch sight of Punk on her travels but he was either holed up in his own locker room or playing the best game of hide-and-seek she'd ever been a part of. After another few minutes, Aria reached Randy's room and repeated the same couple knocks before opening the door. "Hey there's my girl."

She gave him a bright smile dropping down beside him on the comfy couch kicking off her shoes and tucking her legs up beneath her. "Hey." She took the can of Dr. Pepper he offered her and snagged a few of his chips. He'd long given up trying to stop her. He felt her nip the fabric of his shirt between two of her fingers. "I really need to get me one of these. I need one for all you boys."

Instantly Randy peeled off his t-shirt and handed it to her. "Here."

A teasing grin played upon her lips as she fiddled with the garment. "Don't think it'd be better if I ordered a women's one?"

"Oh come on that one's really authentic and you can always tie it back. Plus it's free."

"Good point." She folded the shirt in her lap before placing it on the table before her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." The TV in his room clicked on catching both of their attentions the camera panning around to get a few shots of the sold out crowd. Randy grinned over at Aria as he heard her singing along with the Nickelback song lightly. "I can't wait to see Cena rap. It should be great fun."

"Let's get things started with some thuganomics!"

Some weird song started to play and then John appeared. Aria felt her jaw drop. "Oh. My. God."

Randy just lost it falling back against the couch laughing loudly at the image presented for everyone. "It's like the old Cena, which was hilarious!"

Aria gaped soundlessly as she made weak gestures towards the TV screen. "Oh my…oh my God!"

The Viper looked at her a wide smile still sported on his face. "Can you say anything else?"

"What on Earth is he wearing? He looks ridiculous! I mean is that a chain, real chain, with some lock on the end?"

"He's the doctor of thuganomics, Aria. He has to look like that."

"Well isn't that dandy." The pair listened to John's little rap but it was so hard for Aria to get over how odd John looked and the things he was saying. _I know this is supposed to be fun and all that but…I'm not liking this guy too much._

"And no, no I don't have balls but I got something in their place, I'm going to beat your ass at Wrestlemania and put my nuts dead in your face!" Randy was laughing it up again but Aria wasn't finding things really all that funny. Whenever Rock was concerned John turned into this different guy and while she understood the Mr. Tough Guy routine it just kind of irked her how he so openly despised the Rock. That wasn't John.

"I think daylight savings should be illegal!"

Randy snorted into his drink. "I think you talking should be but it looks like we're both going to be disappointed."

Aria shook her head as Dolph Ziggler did his overly exaggerated entrance, which she was sure he thought was just perfect. "I'm never going to understand the whole Dolph-Vickie-Jack thing. It seriously freaks me out. I mean the woman even wears a necklace with the word cougar on it!"

"At least she's honest. Got to give her credit for that I guess." Aria just mumbled something intelligible as she nibbled on a chip.

Green lights started to shine and the familiar music played getting a whoop out of Aria. "There's one of my boys." Sheamus made his way to the ring smiling broadly the roar of the crowd around him.

The match moved forward Sheamus keeping the momentum all the way through. All it took was a couple strong blows from the Irish born wrestler to send Dolph to the mat. Sheamus caught Ziggler's momentum throwing the show off over the top rope with one arm. Randy peered a little closer at the screen. "Did he just crawl under the ring?"

Aria searched for Dolph and sure enough Randy was right when she saw the flash of platinum blonde hair emerge from the other side and start sneaking up on Sheamus dropkicking him in the back. "Little rat." Dolph then took hold of the floored Sheamus and threw him into the announce table so hard it rocked up off the ground nearly crashing down. "Oh my God!"

"Jesus!" A long, red welt had risen up on Sheamus' back from where he hit the table and both Aria and Randy winced when they saw it. "God damn." Somehow Sheamus managed to climb back in the ring but Dolph took advantage of his still hurt form to inflict some more punishment. The match went on and on, Aria completely ignoring the 'interview' with Daniel Bryan. Sheamus got the control back but then it changed again after the Celtic warrior's shoulder got rammed into the steel pole followed by a ZigZag. "I hate Ziggler, I really do but he's not all that bad of a wrestler unfortunately."

All of a sudden Sheamus threw out a Brogue kick and it was over. "Yes!" Aria threw her hands up in the air loving the less than enthused expression on Bryan's face when the camera switched to him after the three count. "I can't wait to see him kick Daniel Bryan's ass at Wrestlemania."

A growl sounded from Randy's throat as he once again remembered Daniel hitting him with the belt. "Me either." Aria lifted a hand to rub Randy's back soothingly. Then a knock sounded on the heavy door. "Come in."

John poked his head through still wearing that ridiculous outfit. "Knew I'd find you here."

Aria smiled at her friend as she threw her arms around Randy giving him a squeeze. "Just hanging out with my favorite guy!"

John's eyes widened in humor. "Oh really? I've been dethroned huh?" All Aria did was smile sweetly at him and give a little nod while Randy chuckled at the two of them. "What's so great about Randy?"

"What isn't great about Randy?"

"I love being monkey in the middle in this scenario." A loud collaboration of boos was heard and it was all due to Laurinaitis smiling that weird ass smile as he made his way over to the announce table. The light teasing was forgotten over the next few minutes as Laurinaitis changed the match from a mixed-tag team to a handicapped one with Santino vs. Otunga and Henry.

Aria dropped her arms from Randy's middle a shocked look on her face. "Are you serious? What kind of power trip is this guy on?"

"Calm down baby girl." Aria shot Randy a light glare and he immediately raised his hands in surrender.

John laughed considering he knew telling Aria to calm down was never a smart move. "Sorry Orton should've warned you about you that. She's a little sensitive when it comes to that phrase."

"Sensitive?"

He snapped as if just remembering something. "Oh yeah and she's sensitive to the word sensitive."

Aria stood up hands on her hips that glare still in place and a little stronger. "You want me to hurt you don't you?"

John leaned a little closer to her a smirk dancing upon his lips. "Bring it on, Tiny." He found great enjoyment in the small shaking of her head at his words. "Alright, I'm going to go change into my slightly less ridiculous outfit according to Rocky."

"Ooh!" Aria's demeanor changed instantly as she spun around to grab Randy's shirt holding it out to him. "Would you mind putting this in my bag and getting me a snack? Preferably something chocolate."

John smiled at her taking the item in his hand. "Sure. Be back in a little bit."

"Thank you." She sat back down with Randy and was shocked a little bit to see the extra bodies laid out in the ring. "Dear Lord what'd I miss?"

"Well in short, Henry got tagged in, power slammed Santino, Otunga and Henry ganged up on him, then Kofi got power slammed when he came to help, then Truth when he did and here we are."

Aria nodded slowly as she listened to all that. "Okay then. Well…that's…nice."

Randy was silent as he observed her for a minute then bust out laughing again. "Sure Aria it's nice."

She punched his shoulder for payback at him laughing at her but he didn't even flinch. "I don't know what you're suppose to say to something like that."

"Eve wait up!" Aria swung her head back around to look at the TV and saw Zack walking up to Eve as lovesick as ever. Eve on the other hand, smugness literally wafted off her.

"Zack." Aria swore there was a condescending tone in her voice as she watched the two interact. "Let's be friends. Friends with benefits."

Aria let out a huff as she fell back against the cushions. "Oh God. He's lost."

Randy shook his head as he continued to watch Zack get all worked up over a dinner date. "That boy's not very smart."

"You think?"

The Viper turned to her smiling in amusement at the odd position she was in. "Maybe you should go talk to him. Knock some sense into him. Something. I heard you've clocked him 'round the head once or twice."

Aria pushed her body up leaning on Randy's shoulder slightly hearing Eve and Beth talk in the background. "Sweetie, let me clue you in here. He just heard that woman is willing to spread her legs for him. Whether or not that's true I don't know and I don't want to. But the point is, she will and I won't. So nothing I say is going make an ounce of difference in regards to his thinking process."

The cameras switched over to Laurinaitis and Miz had walked in berating him for not making him part of Wrestlemania yet. "You have a match tonight. So guess what…I'll make it simple. You win and you're in. Okay? Is that fair enough?"

"Not a problem." Miz left leaving Laurinaitis and James Roday to talk but then he came back. "Who's my opponent?"

"The WWE Champion, CM Punk."

Aria smiled once she heard his name and decided she was going to go find him. "Hey I'm going to go look for Punk. I'll be back soon though."

"Isn't John coming back with your food?"

Aria stopped at the door. "Yeah just tell him I left for just a minute. I'll eat it when I get back, trust me I'll still be craving chocolate." She slipped out the door after that moving through the congested hallways to go check Punk's locker room first considering she didn't have the slightest clue where he'd just be hanging out at backstage. Lucky for her the first try was the right one. "Hey there."

Punk spun around in his chair a grin lighting up his face when he saw Aria. "Hey. I haven't seen you all night."

Aria leaned against the doorframe. "Hey that's not my fault, I've been around. You however have just been sitting in here it seems."

"Guilty." Punk got up from his seat and pulled her inside shutting the door behind her. "Do I still get a kiss hello?"

Aria smiled and pressed her lips to his gently for a few seconds. "Hello."

Punk let her slide out of his arms as she headed over to the chair he had recently vacated. "That was a lame hello."

He heard her giggle as she plopped down in his seat an a little smirk slipping onto her pretty face. "Aww poor baby."

He proceeded to pout. "I don't like you very much right now."

"You love me, I'm infectious." He chuckled at her comment lifting her up and taking her seat then setting her back down in what space was left, which wasn't much. She was half on his lap, half not. Punk thought about what she had said and felt something hit him like a bolt of lightning. _Maybe I do._

* * *

><p>"Finally! The white guy from Psych has found his way to Monday Night Raw in the city of Cavilers! And now it fills me with great pleasure and child-like glee to say to you all, ladies and gentlemen this match is scheduled for precisely one fall!"<p>

Aria, John, and Sheamus were still piled up in Randy's locker room even though he wasn't there at the moment. Randy left to go get warmed up for his match against Jack Swagger and the three people didn't even move a centimeter when he announced he was leaving so he just let them stay. "I like this guy."

"And his opponent weighing in at exactly 218 pounds give or take, a man who enjoys a nice shaken iced tea, he is the WWE Champion. C…M…Punk!" Aria cheered for Punk as he made his way down to the ring before she started mouthing the words to his entrance music having memorized them. The camera went to Jericho real quick, who was watching the match, and Aria heard two scoffs of disgust from the men behind her but tried to ignore them. She was doing her best to give Chris the benefit of the doubt.

Punk got caught up in a submission maneuver but after a minute or so flipped out of it and Miz walked right into a huge kick from Punk. The champion started to get something going including his high knee and running Bulldog combination. He went for the GTS but Miz got out of it. "What is it with all your guys finishers? It takes at least two or three times before you actually land them."

John lightly glared Aria. "Not funny, Aria."

Aria giggled as she focused back on the screen. "I thought it was." Miz took control with a few consecutive moves. Aria bit her lip as Miz moved up top. "Move baby move." Punk did indeed move and went for the GTS but Miz powered out again. "See point proven." Miz turned the GTS into a Skull Crushing Finale but Punk flipped out of that and countered it into the Anaconda Vice. "Oh it's locked in!"

Sheamus chuckled from beside Aria. "I love that move. People tap in a few seconds." Proving what Sheamus just said, Miz immediately started tap, the bell rung, and the match was over.

Aria jumped up screaming. "Yes!" John was a little put out by her very powerful reaction to Punk's win but he held it in. He knew that she was right when she said he couldn't bind her to nothing and he just had to accept that Punk was in her life too and he had become a big part of it.

A clapping sound was heard suddenly breaking through Cult of Personality playing all over the arena. "Yeah congratulations, way to go Punk. Way to go. Congratulations on your big win." Aria didn't really like the tone in his voice and was hoping this wasn't going to go where she had a feeling it would. "You need to enjoy them while you can Punk because you can smirk if you want to but I see straight through you. When I look at you I see a fraud and I'm not talking about the fact that you call yourself the Best in the World I'm talking about you as a person."

Aria felt herself start to get mad. _God I can't believe I actually thought he'd change. What because he saved me from the big bad wolf? _John noticed the change in Aria obviously from Chris' words. Punk didn't seem to be too concerned with what the WWE veteran was saying though so he thought maybe Aria was jumping to conclusions. Even though John really didn't like Chris all that much personally he'd also never had a problem with the guy. "'Cause I did a little research this week Punk and I found out something. A little, deep, dirty, dark secret about you. You've been straight-edge ever since you came to the WWE but you never explained the reasons why. I want to tell all these wannabes why you're straight-edge."

Punk's face started to lose the carefree expression and he looked a lot more concerned than before. Then John heard his best friend's voice whispering to herself. "Oh please don't say it. Please."

"I want to tell them you're straight-edge because your father is an alcoholic."

"God damn it!" John and Sheamus jumped a little from her outburst. "Is he really that desperate he'd spill family secrets like that?"

Punk's face changed abruptly. He went from rather expressionless at first to almost being in disbelief that either one Chris found that out or two that he actually said it. Maybe both. "Yeah that's right. Your father was an alcoholic who let you down every step of the way when you were growing up. And it terrifies you, you don't want to end up like him."

Aria's heart started to break for Punk up there as he tried to keep himself in check it seemed. She wanted to do…something she just didn't know what and she let her head fall into her hands. "Oh God."

"But it's inevitable that you will. Because alcohol is in your blood, Punk. It's in your genes; it's part of who you are. And that tortures you." It looked as though Punk was starting to lose it a little bit cracks forming in his wall. "I know you've built this façade, this wall that you're this sarcastic anti-hero without a care in the world but I think I've found something you care about." Aria absolutely loathed the look on Jericho's face like he was the school bully taunting the younger kids on the playground. _Then again I guess that description isn't too far off._ "I found something that gives you nightmares. Something that terrifies you. And isn't ironic that the very alcohol you crave is the same thing that ruined your childhood. Oh the nightmares you must have about your father, I almost feel bad for you Punk."

The overly fake look of sympathy Chris had on was enough to make Aria snap. "I've heard enough of this shit." She stormed out of the room but John and Sheamus were quick to follow her.

John was pushing Sheamus along. "Move man, she's got a lot of rage."

"She's what 100 pounds what could she really do without a weapon?"

John shuddered as he remembered just what exactly that little 100-pound woman could do. He'd seen it plenty of times and had the misfortunate to be on the receiving end before. "You'd be surprised."

Even though Aria wasn't watching it anymore the monitors all around backstage kept the words flowing into her ears as she hunted down Chris. "Is that the reason why you have all those tattoos? Was the pain of wanting a drink so bad that you needed the pain of a tattoo needle to take it out of your mind? Was that your only solace?" Aria let out a small frustrated scream scaring the tech people around her. She caught sight of a collection of water bottles on the table and snatched one up. _I've seen this on TV enough I think to use this properly._ "It doesn't matter if it is Punk. Because you are going to drink eventually. And I'm the one who's going to make you drink. At Wrestlemania I'm going to take away your title, I'm going to take away your claims of being the Best in the World, I'm going to take away your bravado and I'm going to leave you a broken man. Oh and let's not forget about beautiful little Aria. I'm going to take her too."

"Like hell you are!" Aria stepped into the frame slapping him the sound reverberating all around backstage and through the arena thanks to the microphone on the camera. The screen suddenly went blank however the only assumption being the camera got turned off. But Aria wasn't really paying attention to that. "Have you lost your senses completely?"

Chris pulled away the hand he was holding against his cheek to try and reach out to her. "Aria, listen—" He was cut off when Aria slapped him again the water bottle still in her other hand. John and Sheamus were right behind her but didn't feel any need to help their fellow man and would rather stay out of the line of fire.

"God you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Aria moved away from him a little to try and keep herself from doing something stupid.

"Aria don't take personal offense to it, it's just a mind game."

"A mind game?" Aria chucked the water bottle purposely to his left leaving it to explode against the wall rather than use it the way she wanted. "What sane, moral person digs **that **deep just to play a mind game? Are you that damn obsessed with being big again because you can't handle the fact that you are now just another one of the washed up losers who have nothing else in their life?" The condensation from the water bottle still clung to the skin on her palm and she used that to help smudge the make-up from her arm enough to get the bruise revealed a fair amount. "It is isn't? You can't see past anything but your own damn self so you do whatever needs to be done to try and give yourself every advantage possible."

Chris had seen the looks that crossed John and Sheamus' faces as they zeroed in on her arm when Aria removed her cover-up and it didn't take a genius to figure out he put that bruise there. "Aria please—"

"No! I don't want to hear whatever cockamamie story you want to try and pull out of your ass this time. This is what you do. You hurt others to further yourself. You yanked me up by my arm to try and intimidate me because I was Punk's 'cheerleader' and now you've gone and opened up deep, personal wounds for your own pleasure!" She shoved with all her might against his chest and in his shocked state he did stumble somewhat from her push.

Chris however started to feel some anger push up to the surface and he knew that this was going to be a mistake to say to an already infuriated woman but he couldn't stop it. "Well I might be everything you've called me and do all those things you said but at least I'm not following some future drunk around like a bitch in heat."

John closed his eyes. "Oh shit." Aria was slow to lift her eyes up to Chris. She released another crazy screech and lunged at the Superstar. Now he hadn't only tore through Punk's painful past and informed the whole world he had made things personal with her and her bucket of crazy was on display for all to see. The pure rage she had was astounding. "Sheamus!"

The large Irishman had to take a few steps to catch her but he got his arms locked around her waist before she reached Chris who had stepped back from her a little. "I'm sorry, Aria. I shouldn't have said that I was just mad."

"Sheamus! Let me go so I can maim him."

"Sweetheart, you can't do that much damage he's twice your size."

"Well I'm angrier." He knew he wouldn't be able to drag her away easily so instead he sighed then swooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder carrying her away so she'd calm down. He felt her little fists beating against his back and her telling him to put her down but that wasn't likely.

John stayed behind and stared at Chris menacingly. "You put your hands on her?"

"It was a mistake. I've apologized for it. I don't need to answer to you."

John took a few paces toward the Superstar and was a tad amused how he'd back away from Aria but not him. "Actually you do. She's my best friend and I've known her all my life. And the fact that you had the nerve to not only grab at her but leave a mark…not a good idea."

Chris pushed John away from him. "This has nothing to do with you. It's just me and her and she forgave me for that."

"I think it's been revoked or did you miss the last five minutes of your life?"

"You need to back up man. And maybe you should worry more about your best friend since that's what you love to spout when it comes to her, or so I hear, and then maybe people like Kane wouldn't be able to get to her."

John's anger was momentarily extinguished. "Kane? Why are you bringing him up he hasn't bothered her since the Elimination Chamber. Remember that night? When Punk kicked you clean out of the chamber?"

Chris let out a heavy breath to calm himself about the dig John just shot at him. A slow smile stretched on his face. "She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

A low laugh emitted from Chris. "Kane attacked her last week. When you were working on something with Sheamus I believe. He chased her, threatened her, and even got his hand locked around her throat." John's blue eyes widened at what Chris was saying. "Oh yeah. And I saved her." Chris used John's astonishment as his opportunity to knock on by him smirking ear to ear.

It took John a few minutes to get himself back to normal and find Sheamus and Aria. When he tracked them down in Sheamus' locker room Aria was still hoisted up on Sheamus' shoulder but all the fight in her had seemed to die out. "Now are we going to behave this time?"

Aria rolled her eyes but answered him. "Yes."

"Are we going to make further plans to go bash Jericho's head in with a chair?"

She breathed out a deep sigh. "No."

"Or push him into Kane's pyrotechnics later on tonight?"

"No."

"Okay." Sheamus pulled Aria down and she started to massage her stomach where her body had been bent at when Sheamus decided that was the best method of dealing with her.

Aria brushed her hair out of her face a lightbulb going off over her head instantly. "Oh my God Punk!" She began to race to the door but John cut her off grabbing her wrist. "Ow!"

He let her go. "Sorry. But Aria I need to talk to you."

"Not now!"

"Yes now we have to talk!"

Aria did her best to stay calm. "John, Punk just had the whole world find out about his dad, he didn't even fully want to tell me before he did. I have to go see him. I'm sorry but you're not my priority right now."

* * *

><p>Aria hurtled through the door to Punk's locker room hoping he hadn't already left. He was still packing up his bag already dressed in his street clothes. "Hi."<p>

"Hey." His voice was gruff and he didn't raise his eyes from the bag to look at her. Aria didn't really know what the right approach to this type of thing was. She figured asking 'Are you okay?' was not going to be helpful though so she kept quiet trying to think of something else to say. She was behind him now and raised a hand to place on his shoulder but hesitated not sure what it is he wanted her to do.

She finally let her hand fall on his shoulder blade but he immediately shrugged her off before zipping up his bag and making sure he had everything. Aria didn't let the resistance from him bother her too deep knowing he was processing a lot. "Do you want me to do anything?" Her voice was meek and she hated it.

Punk let out a scoff finally turning to her but his eyes weren't warm. "Like what? Take care of me? Comfort me? Aria I'm not a child and incase you missed the memo I had to grow up a lot sooner than most kids and I've been doing pretty good I think."

"That's not what I meant. I just don't know if you want to be alone or want company and whatever because you won't talk to me. I just want to help."

"Don't. This isn't something you can fix by kissing me and saying don't think about it. This doesn't concern you it doesn't concern anybody but me. However thanks to Chris Jericho the whole WWE Universe knows now and is all involved. Sure people probably had assumptions like that when they hear a grown man is so strict about such things but that doesn't mean I want it confirmed."

Aria knew his anger was justified and the fact that she was there and no one else was meant she was going to have to take the brunt of it but it didn't make her feel any better about it. "I get that Punk but do you really think yelling at me is going to make this better?"

"Do you think ignoring it and acting like everything is fine will?" She didn't know what to say and that pause was enough for Punk to turn away from her and head out the door. She leaned against the back of the couch her elbow resting on the top her head in her hand. Her chest tightened and she wanted to cry because it felt something just broke.


	26. Hot, Lukewarm and Cold

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Lord I've been trying to fix my internet problem all day and for a minute there thought I wouldn't be able to post my whole Spring Break since I'm not at my house where my internet connection is awesome. But I got things worked out so yay me! Anywho, hope you like the update! **

Chapter 25: Hot, Lukewarm and Cold

Everyone had moved on to the next town preparing for the second to last Monday Night Raw before Wrestlemania XXVIII. Aria hadn't talked to Punk since he walked out on her at the show but he didn't seem to want to change that anytime soon. She understood that right now he just needed to be alone but it was killing her knowing he was in such turmoil and she couldn't do a damn thing to help him. She had never experienced this kind of…helplessness before. Even after their brief relationship all those years ago, John still came to her for help with any problem he had. It didn't matter if he could talk to her in person or simply over the phone he needed her. _All I want is for Punk to need me too, as selfish as that may be. _Aria lugged her heavy suitcase up on the bed somewhat regretting Sheamus' offer to help her with her things. Somehow the booking of rooms got all messed up this week leaving Sheamus and Aria on the sixth floor, Randy and Punk two floors higher, and John and Zack on the fifth floor. Kelly had ended up on the seventh floor and Aria just knew she'd have to make a run up there soon. Plus she needed to give Kelly the gift Adam had mailed to her instead of his lady love. Something about wanting Aria to wrap it up all nice and pretty first rather than have Kelly receive it a 'dingy manila envelope.' The youngest Terrington simply rolled her eyes as she recalled her brother's instructions. _Lovesick puppy. _

Aria fiddled with the end of her loose French-style side braid while pulling out some of her belongings. She was wearing Randy's t-shirt, with the back of it tied so it hugged her body a little tighter, and a new pair of denim jeggings with some strappy sandals. She had wanted to be comfortable on the plane even though John gave her shit for wearing "the competition's" merchandise. She remembered he still wanted to talk to her about something and seeing as talks with John as of late had been oh so joyful Aria figured it be easier to get that over with then finish her semi-unpacking. She picked up the few things she needed then opened her door to head to the elevator but she nearly ran into John while attempting to do so. "Oh my God!" Aria stumbled back barely catching hold of the door to stop her downward path, even though it left her leaning back at an odd angle. "You scared me half to death!"

John, not even slightly put off balance by the near collision, only chuckled lightly at her reaching out his hand for hers to pull her back upright. "Sorry about that. You okay there?"

"My heart rate is returning to a normal pace. I was actually on my way to come see you by the way."

"Seems we had the same idea. Sorry about all the weirdness with the rooms, the hotel's system whacked out or something like that. I wasn't fully paying attention to the lady as she was explaining why our rooms were on different floors than I originally booked them."

Aria laughed a little waving John to follow her back into her room letting him shut the door behind him. She went back to unpacking while John stretched out on her bed. "Oh don't worry about that. I can think of worse things than just having Sheamus up here with me." She winked exaggeratedly at him getting a hearty laugh from the man in front of her.

"I thought Randy was your favorite guy nowadays." He nodded his head in her direction assumingly referencing her shirt.

"Oh he is. But Sheamus isn't that far down the totem pole either." She started to laugh at herself John joining her soon after. It really was nice to know after everything they had gone and would go through they could still be best friends. After the pair had composed themselves, Aria just took the plunge. "So you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

John sobered up completely even his smile dropping from his face. He readjusted his cap standing up from the bed to lean on the dresser off to the side. "What happened with Kane?" The WWE Superstar took notice of how her whole body stilled for a moment, such a short time that if he wasn't paying so much attention to her he might've missed it, before throwing him a casual small smile the perfect amount of confusion coloring her expression. _She's definitely a good little actress._

"Kane? Where did that come from?" Aria picked up a few things walking over to the dresser shooing John off to the side so she could place her things inside continuing to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

John sighed heavily gently taking hold of her wrist, careful not to hurt her this time. "Aria you can drop the act. Chris told me everything. He told me how Kane chased you down, put his hands around your throat," John's eyes darkened in anger as he said those few words, "why didn't you tell me?"

_Damn you Chris I didn't want him to know! _"Look it wasn't that big of a deal. Even though he's a major jackass in every sense of the word, Chris was there and helped me out of that. You have more important things to worry about than Kane getting all worked up because a little girl beat his ass with a crutch."

She slipped her wrist from his loose hold going back over to her bag but she knew John wouldn't drop the subject that easily. And she was right. "Aria, come on be realistic here. He's obviously not done tormenting you except this time it's not to get to me; it's solely to get back at you. Which is worse."

This was why Aria didn't want John to know what happened. Kane had already taken John's focus off Wrestlemania once but this time the huge event was a mere two weeks away and John couldn't afford to take his mind off of Rock. Because personally to her, it didn't matter if Rock didn't train in the ring everyday of the year he was still good and there was no other way to spin that. "John, I understand the concern and I even find it very sweet on your part but honey, you can't do this. Rock is here every week now until Wrestlemania and you've got to be on your toes around him." Aria set the pair of jeans down on the bed making her way back over to where her best friend stood placing her small hands on his forearms. "I want you to win this match. I want you to have this win and maybe let go of some of that guilt we talked about. Kane is not the issue right now, you being focused is."

John knew she was right, she was always right, but that didn't just magically make his concern for her well-being go away. He still loved her, in both a platonic and non-platonic way, and he couldn't just let this stunt of Kane's go unnoticed. "How can I be focused when I know you are out in open and vulnerable?"

Aria huffed out a breath striding over to her purse pulling out her cell phone. "What if I call Sheamus and Randy and ask them to play bodyguard again? Will you chill out and relax then?"

"We don't have to implement the bodyguard plan again just try not to be alone. I know me telling you what to do isn't going to over well so I'm going to very nicely ask you," he got down on his knees, "beg you to not be by yourself when you can help it."

Aria smirked down at John rolling her eyes at his crazy behavior. "I seriously thought you'd dial the guys' numbers for me."

John pulled himself up shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to but I'm trying to be less controlling with you. I know you dislike that greatly." He pulled Aria into a hug lifting her from the ground for a moment. "I'm trying not to let that guy in the photograph fade away anymore. That guy knew you could handle yourself."

Aria sighed contently squeezing John a little tighter. "Thank you."

John got a evil grin on his face that unfortunately Aria couldn't see due to the embrace he still had her in. "Then again, that guy also knew how ticklish you are."

"John don't you d—" She was cut out by uncontainable laughter emitting from her due to John's fingers digging into her sides hitting all the sensitive spots getting peals of giggling from her.

* * *

><p>The following day, Aria had planned to go out to lunch with Kelly. She had done as Adam requested and wrapped up his gift all pretty and had it safely tucked away in her purse. Decked out in a floral belted mini skirt, a simple red cami, and a denim fray trim vest, Aria was hurrying down the hall to the elevator. She was running extremely late. <em>Luckily Kelly always does too so maybe I'm actually not all that late by Kelly-time.<em> She jabbed the down arrow button impatiently waiting for the damn thing to get there. She heard the ding and felt all her emotions go haywire when she saw Punk standing in the elevator propped up against the back wall.

Punk looked up when he noticed the elevator stop to let someone else on. He felt his breath hitch as he took in Aria. Her hair was in a mess but somehow still looked perfect and her outfit accentuated all the curves he had felt for himself. She stepped onto the elevator keeping her hands by her sides seeing the 1 button already lit up. The elevator started back up and he couldn't help but glance over at her. He knew she was probably scared to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing so she just kept quiet with her eyes looking straight ahead. He knew she wasn't angry with him and he wasn't mad at her just their last encounter was…difficult to say the least. This one was bound to be awkward.

Aria hated the silence hanging between them. She caught sight of him looking over at her every once in awhile but he didn't say anything or do anything. He just…stood there. Rashly, Aria reached out and hit the red button on the panel causing the elevator to stop wherever the hell it was. Punk simply raised his eyes in wonder for a moment then let them drop back to their normal spot. "Seriously? You're not even going to comment on the fact that I just made the elevator stop?"

Wordlessly, Punk stretched his arm across her and hit the button getting the elevator to start up once more. That just irritated Aria so she hit it again bringing them to a stop once more. For a brief second Aria imagined how crazy she and Punk must look on the security footage right now. Punk pushed her back hitting the button again but she pushed it immediately after he had pulled his hand back. "You're going to break this thing and then we really will be stuck."

"Oh my Lord he speaks!" All she got in return was a look. Aria let out a slow breath knowing getting mad wasn't going to accomplish anything. Silence encompassed them again for a few seconds the time ticking by slowly. "You still won't talk to me?"

Punk felt bad about the hurt laced within her voice all by his hand. "It's nothing personal against you I just need to work through this on my own."

"But you don't have to." He lifted his eyes to hers. "I miss you."

That nearly broke him but Punk kept his guard up and didn't cave to her searching eyes and broken expression. "Aria don't."

Aria dropped her purse on the ground moving in front of the WWE Champion going for a last ditch effort for him to open up to her. "I know you're going through something right now and your mind has probably been reeling for days." She placed her hands lightly on his chest. "But please don't let this hurt us. Don't hurt you and me."

Punk scoffed bitterly moving back from her. "You and me? There is no you and me." The immediate pain that crossed Aria's face had him racing to correct how that sounded. "No, no, no not like that. Just we never established anything." _Because you didn't want to hurt John. _"We were…testing waters."

"That's still something. And whether I ever said it or not I feel something for you, something deep." Aria framed his face with her hands rising up to place a soft kiss to his mouth. "Don't you know you're one of the best things in my life?"

Punk curled his fingers into the fabric of her shirt cursing how easily this woman could chip away at his resistance. "I don't want you to see this side of me. This darker side I try to keep hidden. I'm not proud of it I don't like falling into it but until I work through all this it's where I'm going to be." He brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I don't want sympathy for my crappy childhood, I don't want people throwing pretty sentiments my way thinking their words will help. I'm just not that guy. Only time is going fix this, Aria." He shook his head. "And I don't want you to see it."

Aria looked over her shoulder to lightly push the red button once more getting the elevator to start back up. She faced Punk again running the tips of her fingers over his jawline. "If there ever is going to be an established you and me bad things are going to happen but you can't shut me out." The ding resounded around them sounding much louder than usual. "I won't stay." The doors slid open revealing the lobby where the tension didn't exist and the atmosphere was happier. Punk stepped off the elevator and could only watch Aria's retreating back her final words ringing through his mind. Now he knew how John must of felt when he saw that woman walk away from him. _I just never wanted her to walk away from me._

* * *

><p>"Adam wants me to come up to West Newbury while he's home because he thinks I should meet your mom but…" Aria wasn't paying much attention to what Kelly was saying. All she could think about was her and Punk's conversation, it kept replaying in her mind over and over. <em>I actually told him I wouldn't stay. Which is true I wouldn't but God I hope it doesn't come to that. <em>Truth be told, even though Aria was trying to get back to that good place with John, she wasn't going to let go of what was important to her now. And she didn't want to let go of Punk if she didn't have to. Kelly noticed her friend was in a complete other universe than herself. "I was also thinking maybe I should just quit the company and start selling my body on the street, I'm sure the money is just as good."

Aria distractedly picked up her glass of sweet iced tea taking a sip. "Yeah sure that sounds like a good idea."

Kelly laughed at how that could actually be a legitimate answer to that comment but she knew Aria wouldn't really think that. _Okay time to bring her butt back to Earth. _Kelly took the end of her fork and tapped her friend's hand mildly. "Aria!"

The tap was more like a small hit sending a slight sting up Aria's hand but it had the desired effect Kelly was going for. "Ow! I don't remember mild abuse being involved with lunch nowadays."

Kelly tossed her long blonde hair off her shoulders grinning at Aria. "When you jet off to some other dimension it is. Especially when I'm having a mini freak out about your brother wanting me to go to your hometown and meet the parents."

In more an Aria like response, the 22-year old giggled in reply bringing her glass up to her lips. "Have fun with that."

"Gee thanks." Kelly stabbed a piece of her chicken but didn't bring it up to her mouth. "You wouldn't happen to feel extremely generous and nice towards me and offer to come along would you?"

Aria simply stared at her friend for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "No thank you. If Adam invites a girl up it means I would be expected to bring a guy and if I don't I get a lovely lecture from my mother and I do he'll be put through the ringer same as you."

"Bring John they already know him."

"That's the worst option. My mother can't wait to start planning our wedding. The less ammo she has the better."

Kelly pouted setting her fork down chicken to speared onto it. "But meeting parents never goes well for me. Something always goes wrong and they never like me. I need back-up."

Aria smiled brightly at Kelly overly amused by the whole situation. "What do you think Adam is? Chopped liver?"

"You know he doesn't count."

Aria just laughed once more at her friend wishing she were getting this on camera. Kelly in freak out mode was hugely entertaining. "Well since we're on the subject of Adam and you…" Aria reached into her purse pulling out the small rectangular gift wrapped in silver paper. "This is for you from my lovesick brother."

Kelly gave her a mock angry glare while she took the present from Aria. She tore through the paper making Aria cringe slightly seeing as how inconvenient it had been for her to go buy wrapping paper for that damn thing but that was quickly forgotten when Kelly cracked open the box and gasped audibly. "Oh my."

"What?" The Diva silently handed out the box to Aria who grasped in her hand bringing it closer to her. It was a beautiful rose gold bracelet with a small cluster of freshwater cultured pearls dangling from the center. It was simple but the simplicity was what made it so beautiful. "Wow that's gorgeous. I can't even remember the last time Adam bought jewelry for someone other than me."

"What do you think it means?"

"It means book that ticket to West Newbury."


	27. Just A Little Farther

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: My perception of time is really messed up, when I woke up and realized my Spring Break was literally almost gone I was very sad. Days used to drag on by but not anymore. I also realized I had written anything for a bit and figured I should stop being lazy and get to work. Oh and just FYI there is no car wreck in this chapter because I totally forgot about that until I was 2/3 of the way done and I couldn't figure out how to write in well enough. Anyway I hope you like it!**

Chapter 26: Just A Little Farther

Aria entered through a back door to backstage and ended up almost smacking right into Punk. She stumbled back a few steps steadying herself on a conveniently placed table to her left. "Oh sorry."

His face was set in a hard expression it not softening all that much by her appearance. "Don't worry about it. I should watch where I'm going." He brushed past her the soft material of his shirt grazing her arm. Aria turned around watching him go disappointment coursing through her. She really had no idea what to do with him.

_Granted I was the one who walked away last time so I guess I deserved that a little bit. _She forced herself to shake out of whatever funk she had descended into over the past minute or two and headed on down the corridor. She pulled at the hem of long-sleeved University of Arkansas shirt then made sure her ends of dark denim shorts were lying flat. She had a feeling the rest of her boys would be in the same location so she just kept her eyes peeled for a flash of red hair, baseball cap, or Randy's new bright white shirt. She could actually probably pick any of the three out just by their bodies but no one needed to know that. _Well anyone could make out Sheamus with his pale skin and vibrant hair. _Kelly had jetted off to West Newbury for this week after their little talk and Aria had to admit her days at the hotel were a bit less eventful now. _And I'm officially without a female to escape to when all these men make me want to tear my hair out. _Aria finally came up on Randy's locker room deciding to check there first. She was met with a rather amusing sight. "What on Earth are you three doing?"

She wasn't too sure why but it seemed her boys had decided to push all of Randy's furniture off to the side and spread a Twister mat out on the floor. The jumbled up men quickly detangled themselves from whatever crazy positions they had been in but Aria's amusement had already hit an all-time high. John adjusted his cap rubbing his neck as he thought of how to answer his best friend. "We were bored."

Aria whispered out, "Oh" while that smirk of hers fell into place. Randy couldn't help but think it was a close match to Punk's signature one. "Cards not doing it for you?" The WWE Superstars remained silent glaring lightly at her as Aria fell over the arm of the couch laughing her head off. "Oh the times I wish I had thought to pull out my phone and record that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." John lifted her up off the couch while Randy and Sheamus pulled it back to its original position. John sat down with Aria still entrapped his arms on one end of the couch while Randy took the other. Aria stretched out her legs draping them over the Viper's blowing him a kiss when he cocked an eyebrow at her. Sheamus dropped down into the large black armchair waiting for his match that night. He clicked the TV on and seconds later Michael Cole's voice sounded saying they were only 13 days away from Wrestlemania XXVIII.

The screen deviated, while Cole and King prattled on, to show the match between John and Mark Henry was scheduled for tonight. Aria switched her gaze from the TV to John's face. "Are you ready for that?"

John flashed her an easy grin settling his hand on her leg. "Of course." Aria wanted to roll her eyes at his obvious confidence but she wasn't going to rain on his parade and possibly make that deflate. He needed all the confidence he could muster in her opinion. She'd never personally met Mark Henry but he didn't exactly seem like a gentle powerhouse like Brodus Clay.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Aria sat up from her relaxed position the moment Punk's music hit sliding her legs from atop Randy's moving herself to the middle cushion of the couch.

He didn't look happy at all. In fact he looked ready to rip someone, namely Chris, limb from limb. Aria had never seen him like this before. Not even on TV before she'd come out here. "Right off the bat I want to let everybody know that Chris Jericho's not here tonight." Aria couldn't help but think that was probably the best idea Chris has had since returning to the WWE. "Which goes to show you exactly the kind of man Chris Jericho is, but at the end of the day him not being here, it's a gift. Because Chris Jericho pissed me off."

Randy sank back into the cushions of the couch letting out a low whistle. "I do believe if Chris had the balls to show up that'd be the last thing he ever does. Punk'd kill him."

Aria shook her head. "He wouldn't kill him. Just probably break a few things."

"Okay so he'd maim him."

"Yes maim."

"Last week Chris Jericho in front of the entire world," Punk stopped for a moment Aria knowing he really didn't want to say it, "he said that my father," a CM Punk chant roared through the stadium when he had to pause again, "in front of the world Chris Jericho said that my father is an alcoholic." The crowd booed in unison and it seemed as if Punk mouthed 'I know right?' but Aria couldn't be fully sure. "Hey and you know what, I'm not sure it was suppose to be so sort of a big secret. Certainly those closest to me know it to be true."

John cast his eyes over to Aria who seemed to be fixated on the television screen in front of her. "I guess you're someone close to him."

Aria could hear the tinge of jealously in his voice but didn't react too much to it. "You already knew that."

John was trying to keep the jealously in him contained because he had agreed Aria didn't have to be bound to anything while they tried to get back to who they were or at least as close as possible. And that guy in the photograph…he would've let things be. "It doesn't mean I like any better."

Randy and Sheamus shot each other a look not sure whether it would be worse to continue sitting there or try and leave quietly and unnoticed. "Well you're just going to have to squash that for a little bit because we're in public and I'm not going to bicker with you about this."

John leaned down closer to her so only she'd hear him. "Let's go somewhere private then."

Aria turned her head from the screen to look into his blue eyes her own honey colored ones flashing warningly. "Not now. What happened you were damn near perfect a few days ago?"

"You know here I am standing in front of a live audience millions of people watching around the world and I'm basically on Front Street under a microscope, I'm naked for the whole world to see." There were a few wolf whistles at that last part making it obvious plenty of women wouldn't mind to see the WWE Champion with zero clothing on.

John could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with her when she was trying to figure out how Punk was doing so and kept flicking her eyes between his own and the television screen. He just muttered 'I'm sorry' then straightened back up on the couch catching Sheamus' eye who mouthed 'Just let her watch this first.'

"I look out here and I see everybody. I see little kids I see grown-ups. Parents, brothers, sisters and there's not a person in this building right now or sitting at home that hasn't somehow been negatively effected by the disease of alcoholism." A loud cheer erupted throughout the arena. "I'm not going to let Chris Jericho's words swindle some little kid into thinking just because life dealt him a crap hand he can't somehow shake it off and still be destined for greatness."

Aria smiled brightly seeing that Punk seemed to have done just what he said and worked through what happened to him last week as she listened to him continue on having the WWE Universe behind him. "There you go baby."

"And it backfired Chris, it's backfired. Because if there is a devil in my DNA it's now your problem. And at Wrestlemania if there's a monster inside me I'm going to let that monster out. I refuse to let my past dictate my future. There isn't a person on this planet that should let a past nightmare dictate or cloud their future dreams. Chris Jericho forgot to tell you the finish of that story. That my father has worked extremely hard just like dozens and millions of other people around the world and he has overcome his addictions. He has beat his demons." The crowd was deafening and Aria wasn't sure if Chris thought his little mind game would work, maybe for a day or two it did but it sure as hell wasn't now. "I am proud of my father."

Randy laughed a little in the locker room getting three pairs of eyes trained on him. "Looks like Punk's got his swagger back."

"And Chris Jericho that's exactly what you are to me, you're an obstacle. Now you can go around an obstacle, you can jump over an obstacle or I could be like you and I could dig a hole, I could crawl under that obstacle. But here to let you know that at Wrestlemania you Chris Jericho are my obstacle and I am going straight through you to prove once and for all I am the best in the world!"

Along with the WWE Universe the four people in Randy's locker room had a little cheering session themselves for Punk. Even John because while he may dislike the guy a little for moving in on his girl, even he couldn't deny the fact that Punk was dealing with things like a man and it was going to be a real pleasure to watch Chris get flattened before his legendary match with The Rock. Punk's music got cut due to Chris' voice reverberating around the arena and a live feed from him being broadcast via satellite. "Punk, I want you to listen to me." He started to give Punk an apology saying he had crossed a line and it actually seemed genuine but like Punk and the WWE Universe Aria still wasn't quite buying it. "I can promise you I'll never anything about your father on this show again I'm giving you my word on that." He bowed his head for a moment then proved why no one should've bought that load of bullshit he just spewed. "However your sister," Punk started to shake his head, "that's a whole other ball game isn't it? Oh come on Punk, I found out all about your sister's substance abuse problems—"

"Chris shut up what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on it's well documented your sister has problems with drugs and everybody knows drug addicts will do whatever they can to score their fix. Anything. And I'm sure you're still proud of her, I'm sure you still love her, just like you claim you're still proud of your father you still love your father but come on." Punk was starting to pace the ring a bit like a caged animal. Aria didn't know anything about Punk's sister but it seemed Punk didn't either which in fact could make it false. She certainly wouldn't put it above Chris to fabricate something like that. "Seriously there's a pattern starting here Punk. Your father's an alcoholic, your sister's a drug addict and you're going to end up like them it's inevitable."

He started back in on how becoming addicted to alcohol was Punk's destiny again and it just made Aria tempted to go hunt him down wherever in the hell he was in the country and bash his head in. _But that's murder. And murder is bad. _Chris just kept talking. _Murder is starting to sound very appealing right now. _

"Bad news, when I beat you at Wrestlemania and become the new WWE Champion. That's something that you'll never overcome. Ever."

Punk started to get red in the face and it was obvious he was about to lose it. Sheamus sighed heavily. "Fella's going to crack." And crack he did. He yelled something at Chris that had to be bleeped out because Raw was broadcast on USA and the camera was pointed at the back of Punk's head so Aria couldn't try to read his lips. Although she had a feeling it was something along the line of 'you fucking son of a bitch.' Then again it might've been worse because of the look on Chris' face.

"You're bullshit," Aria made out that word, "and that's exactly what I'm going to beat out of you." Cult of Personality hit once more Punk climbing out of the ring. It looked in the background that Chris wanted to try and smirk but just couldn't which Aria was sure gave Punk at least an ounce of gratification.

Randy was the first to speak. "Let's go talk to him. Make sure he's okay and all that."

John shot Randy a confused look. "I doubt he wants to see anybody right now let alone talk."

Aria placed her hand on John's knee. "Oh just get up and come along." Seeing as how the other three were going to go whether he did or not, John pushed up off the couch and followed the group out the door. It took a minute to find him stalking along the hall assumingly towards his locker room if last week was any indication. The boys let Aria take the lead strutting along in her little outfit. Punk still looked rather angry so Aria held up her hand to get the boys to stop while she cautiously approached the fuming WWE Champion. "Punk?" Her hand landed lightly on his arm but it was almost as if he wasn't expecting anyone to really talk to him causing him to snap a little.

He flinched at the contact with her hand then ripped her hand off his arm causing a small cry of pain to leave Aria's lips as he squeezed her fingers in his hand. "Get off me!" He used the arm he had Aria's hand trapped in to propel her to the side but unfortunately she's not the most graceful person on the planet and the extra unexpected momentum had her tripping over a box lying on the floor behind her that she knocked into sending her to the floor painfully landing on her side.

The wave of pain rippled through her body her face scrunching up in a sharp grimace but she knew it would fade in a little bit. He hadn't rammed her into anything with his full strength. In fact the whole ending up on the ground part was half to due to her clumsiness. "Aria!" John rushed over to her side helping her up gingerly knowing how easily she bruised. Physically she was only about half as tough as she liked to believe herself to be. "Are you alright?" She could see him scanning her over for any visible cuts or lacerations.

Aria gently waved his hands away from her. "I'm fine. You know me. Clumsy."

"He pushed you."

"He didn't mean to make me fall."

John found her defense of Punk annoying but didn't let it show full force. "He still put his hands on you."

Randy and Sheamus were off to the side a little Randy patting Punk's shoulder saying it wasn't intentional or anything. The WWE Champion was looking at her wide-eyed almost as if stunned by what happened. "I am so sorry Aria. I don't know what happened I was still just angry or something."

Aria started to go to him but John held fast to her am. "Oh no, no Aria. He just hurt you."

"Let. Me. Go." By the tone in her voice John reluctantly released his hold on her sitting back and watching her go over to Punk. "I'm fine okay? Trust me I've taken plenty of tumbles in my day."

Punk gently ran a hand down her side feeling just horrible when he heard her small gasp at one particular spot. "God I never wanted to be like Chris and hurt you."

"It wasn't intentional and I know that. Besides I'll be fine in like half an hour of less." Aria put a hand under his chin so she could look into his hazel eyes. "You've got a lot on your plate, I startled you."

Punk tenderly cupped her face. "That's not an excuse. I'm just so sorry."

Aria gave him a smile. "It's okay." Kane had a match next but seeing as how he was busy no one really paid him that much notice this time.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to go ahead and take off guys." Aria, Randy, and Sheamus all looked over at Punk who was pushing himself up off the couch in his locker room putting all his gear back in his bag.<p>

Aria stood up herself and headed over to him seeing the still somewhat pained expression on his face. _He's had a rough week. _"Do you want some company?"

Punk smiled at the offer he knew she'd give. Sometimes he was surprised she'd actually come to care for him as much as she had. He could see the slightly hopeful expression on her face wishing he wouldn't just walk away from her again. Quite honestly, ever since earlier he wanted to spend every waking moment he had left making it up to her. "I would actually."

Aria smiled brightly at him hurrying over to collect her purse from the coffee table. Sheamus tossed a look over the back of the couch. "You aren't going to watch John's match?"

The smile left her face as she remembered that's why he wasn't there with them. "Oh that's right." Aria tucked some hair behind her ear looking back up at Punk. "I'm sorry if it was anyone but Mark Henry I know he'd just plow through them but I want to make sure he's okay first before I leave."

Punk nodded in understanding actually glad she chose that. It was one the qualities he loved most about her no matter how infuriating it might seem sometimes. _She's always looking out for him. _"That's fine. Just come by if you can."

"I promise I'll head over once I know he's good."

"Then headed off to check on patient number two?"

Aria laughed lightly pressing a chaste kiss to his lips." Something like that."

Punk grinned at her, snuck in another kiss then yelled out bye to the guys. Aria plopped back down between Randy and Sheamus waiting for John's match to start up. "You think you should tell John you're falling in love with Punk?"

Aria spit out the sip of water she had just taken surprised beyond measure by Sheamus' words. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Aria it's kind of obvious."

The young woman set her bottled water back down on the table. "Punk and I aren't even Punk and I. How on Earth could I be falling in love with him?"

Randy suddenly looked confused know and drew her attention to him. "How are you two not together yet go around kissing each other all day?"

Aria's mouth dropped open in shock a little while she stammered out a reply. "We don't kiss each all day. I-It's just been…sometimes. And-and you don't have to be a couple to kiss you know." Now both men were laughing at her reaction, which only heated up her face more. "Stop laughing at me!"

Sheamus sobered up faster than Randy. "I'm sorry it's just you're so defensive."

"Am I supposed to be some other way?"

"No you have every right. But maybe you should think about putting a label on you and Punk. That way you, Punk, and John all know where you stand with each other."

Aria opened her mouth to answer but then John's music cut her off calling her attention back to the TV. "Oh God John. Please be careful." As usual there was the mixed reaction to his entrance almost 50/50. Mark Henry's music start to blare but all Aria could hear was 'Beat 'em up…break his neck.' She hid her face in Randy's shoulder and the match hadn't even started yet.

Randy lightly rubbed her side so he didn't aggravate any bruises she may have. "Have some faith, honey. John's good at what he does."

"And Henry's over 400 pounds."

"That's true." John went at Henry twice in a row and each time just thrown off like he was as light as a feather. The punishment just kept coming John not being able to even catch a breath before the next wave hit. He tried to climb back in the ring but Henry just dragged John back out and threw him into the barricade.

Aria had her hands wrapped tightly around Randy's arm her knuckles white from her strong grip. At first it didn't bother Randy but he was starting to feel his arm go numb. "Aria…honey. Loosen the death grip please." He tried to lightly pull at her hands before he lost all the feeling in his limb.

"Oh sorry." She lightened her hold but not a whole lot. After a few more minutes John in a sudden burst of strength side suplexed Henry then landed his Five Knuckle Shuffle. He went for the AA then but just couldn't pick up all of Henry's 400 plus pounds. Everything was fine until John caught up in perfect position for Henry's 'World Strongest Slam.' Whether that was actually true Aria didn't really care, it was bad all the same. "Oh shit."

But ever out to prove her wrong, John countered and actually lifted Mark Henry up on his shoulders. "Cena got him up! On his shoulders!" John landed the move and that was it.

Sheamus did a little clap but that died as soon as Rock's music played getting the whole WWE Universe on its feet. Aria bit her lip. "That's not good is it?"

Sheamus shook his head. "I don't think so." Rock ran up into the ring but Rock Bottomed Henry instead of John shaking the ring. "Oh thank God he hit Henry."

Randy shook his head. "I don't know. Rock just lifted Henry for a Rock Bottom no problem. I think you should worry about Rock more than you did Henry."

Aria slumped against him. "He just can't stay out of trouble can he?" She leaned down to snatch back up her bag with a sigh. "I'm going to go check on Punk. Tell John I'll see him later tonight."

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Aria knocked on Punk's door feeling fatigue start to set in. If she did what she really wanted it'd be to just go collapse into the big fluffy bed waiting for her two floors below but she promised she'd come by. <em>But if he doesn't answer this door soon I'm going to fall asleep against this doorframe. <em>A few seconds later, the large white door was pulled open revealing Punk in just a pair of shorts his chest bare. "Hey."

Aria felt some of her exhaustion slip away as her body tried to override her mind. _It's been awhile and my little helper only does so much. _"Hi." She had seen plenty of the guys wearing just their trunks over the past few weeks but somehow seeing that at the ring and seeing this here was very different. More…intimate. "How are you feeling?"

He moved back from the door so she could enter the room. "I'm actually good. I still want to hurt him…badly but I guess the second time around it's easier to deal with. Plus I have you this time." Aria flashed him a pretty smile over her shoulder as she slowly meandered further into the room. It was just like hers excluding the clothing scattered across the floor. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure." He disappeared into the bathroom and Aria had to resist the urge to start picking up after him. If this was John she'd do it without hesitation but it wasn't. So instead she just sat down on the bed kicking off her shoes her feet dangling over the edge. _Oh screw it. _She hopped off the bed and had just picked up a pair of his jeans starting to fold them when he reappeared.

Punk opened the bathroom door to find Aria with a pair of his jeans in her hand folding them. "Cleaning up after me?"

She jumped at his voice the pair of jeans slipping from her hold. "Sorry habit from living with Duke and Adam and trying to keep John from living in a pigsty."

Punk laughed and went around collecting his dirty laundry tossing it in one of his empty bags. "Better?"

The teasing was unmistakable and his smirk only further solidified it. "Oh shut up." She went to pass him but he snaked out an arm to take hold of around the middle. He hauled her to him then suddenly released her as if burned. "What's wrong?"

Punk gestured to her side. "That probably hurt. I wasn't exactly gentle. I just keep messing up."

Aria rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt on the side to reveal unblemished tan skin. "I'm fine see. Not even a bruise." Punk lifted his hand trailing his fingers lightly across her skin causing tingles to erupt. It was obvious the mood had changed. Punk locked eyes with her for a minute then captured her lips with his pressing her up against him. Aria slipped one hand to the back of his neck the other sliding across his shoulder blade the cool temperature of her hand a vivid contrast to his warm skin. Aria felt his fingers skim her stomach as he started to glide his large hands upward. He kept going back and forth with pulling her shirt up then let it fall back down in place as if he couldn't decide. "Off or on?"

He pulled away from her a little his breathing slightly labored. "What?"

"The shirt. Do you want it off or on? You're being indecisive."

A wide grin fell upon his lips. "Well okay then. Off." Aria did the job from him stripping the garment from her body tossing it behind her littering his recently cleared floor. He picked her up carrying her over to bed dropping her onto the soft mattress before climbing in as well hovering over her.

Aria pulled him back down to her connecting their lips once more. She felt her body come alive everywhere his hands touched. He trailed kisses from her lips, to her cheek, her jaw, her neck. His fingers slipped the button from its hold on her shorts before slowly pushing them off her hips and down her legs then kicking them to the floor. He moved his lips to her shoulder when caught sight of the fading bruise on her arm. "What is that?"

Aria was still kind of lost in her own little world of Punk so it took a minute for her to answer. "What's what?"

He ran his fingertips over the spot. "That. It's where you had that bandage on your arm. Did this use to be worse?"

It was sweet the concern he had for her but Aria was also a little frustrated at the delay. "Yes it did. I didn't want anyone see it so I put the bandage there. But it's healed now."

Punk set his eyes on her again. "Chris did this didn't he? Like I said when he was out there while I was in the trainer's room he did this." Aria wanted to protest so Punk's anger wouldn't resurface but she couldn't think of a lie fast enough and the pause answered Punk's question for him. "Okay now I'm going to kill him." He got up off her and strode over to his closet yanking clothes off the hanger.

_I cannot believe he has a half-naked girl in his bed and is instead focusing on that. Wow. _Aria slapped her hands against the covers of the bed before getting up herself slipping her clothes back on so she could prevent him from committing murder. "So close."


	28. The Hardest Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I'm still rather sick but seeing as how I've slept just about all the time my body wants to at the moment, I figured I'd try and do some writing. Get my mind back into working order. I will be working on the chapter with the show in it later but I've had this little pattern of a non-show chapter then show chapter so…yeah. I'm hoping to have that up later (like at some ungodly hour tomorrow morning) but it might be tomorrow afternoon. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 27: The Hardest Thing

"Okay calm down would you?" Aria hurried over from where she was sitting on the bed pulling her shirt on back into its place to move herself in the path between Punk and the hotel room door. "You're majorly overreacting."

"Aria he had the audacity to put his hands on you!"

"So did you earlier this evening!" Punk's eye loosened from their narrowed position widening slightly at her statement. Instantly Aria knew she shouldn't have said that because the guilt came flying back into his expression. "I'm sorry about that. The reasons for what happened with Chris and with you are very different." She placed a hand on his shoulder her thumb subconsciously running over the fabric of his shirt. "And while I do love how protective you are when it comes to me I really think you should let this one go."

Punk took in Aria's mused up hair the events of a few minutes ago flooding back into his memory. He let a sheepish grin cross his face as he cupped her face in his hands. "I kind of ruined that," he nodded his head in the direction of the slightly rumpled bed, "didn't I?"

A deep blush colored Aria's fair skin while she bit her lip looking at the ground. After a moment, she shifted her gaze upward to his face gazing at him through her eyelashes shyly. "Yeah just a little bit."

Punk removed his hands from her face to fall to her hips. "And to think you women always accuse my gender of thinking with the wrong head."

"Well we're usually right."

"Eh true."

Aria glanced over at the clock sitting on the bedside table. 10:43 pm. "I should probably get going, I still have to shower and be a girl for a little bit. Lord knows how long that'll take and it's starting to get a little late." Punk nodded his understanding as he watched her walk over to collect her purse and double-check she had everything she needed. After she was satisfied, Aria headed back over to him rising up to press a kiss to his lips for a few seconds. Punk started to smirk into the kiss causing Aria to pull back from him. "What?"

He let out a low laugh fingering the material of her shirt. "I was just thinking if I hadn't gone and pulled a crazy moment there you would've been up much later tonight than you will be now." Embarrassment flew into Aria heating up her face once more getting a chuckle from the man before her. "You got awfully shy."

She stammered out a nervous laugh brushing some hair from her face. "Yes well…sometimes girls do that." Aria slung her purse strap up on her shoulder making for the door the WWE Champion right behind her. Before she turned the knob she pecked Punk one more time then turned the handle making the door click open. "Night Punk."

She stepped out into the hallway backward Punk leaning out to graze her lips with his. "Night Aria." A throat clearing caught their attention and to Aria's horror when she faced the direction of the sound John, Randy, and Sheamus were all looking at the pair John's eyes darkening from emotion. "Hey guys."

Aria gave a small wave in their direction her eyes still focused on John's rapidly stiffening form. He however had his eyes fixed on Punk. "We thought we'd come say hi real quick and make sure you're doing okay." His eyes then swiveled to Aria. "But it seems someone else has already taken care of that." He gestured a hand in her general direction and she assumed he was pointing out her ruffled appearance. "And very thoroughly I might add."

Sheamus clapped a hand to John's shoulder to try and calm him down. "John…" But all he got for his troubles was John shrugging off his hand.

He glared over at Punk barely even seeing Aria. "Glad to see you're doing so well buddy." With that he spun around knocking through Sheamus and Randy as he stormed off toward the elevator.

Aria knew this looked exactly the way it almost was to John. She also knew it was now her job to go face the raging storm and talk to him. "I need to talk to him." She trained her honey eyes back on Punk's hazel ones. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby." He pressed his lips to her temple before letting her slip away from him. She pecked both Sheamus and Randy's cheeks before squeezing through the space between the Superstars quickly walking over to the elevator jabbing the 'down' button. The WWE Champion waved his hand at his friends once she had disappeared from view behind the sliding silver doors. "Come on in guys. We'll try and defuse some the awkwardness we're all feeling right now."

Randy rubbed his hands together following the path of his friend. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Aria located John's room number and after a second of hesitation she rapped her closed fist on the wood a few times. "John, it's me." She couldn't make out any sound from behind the door but she knew he was in there. He wasn't the kind of man that needed to go for a walk around a foreign town to calm down. Oh no, he wasn't ready to calm down yet he wanted to stew for a little while. "I know you're in there." She leaned her ear closer to the door but still heard nothing. She did however see the shadow of his feet from the crack at the bottom of the door. "I'm not going anywhere. I can be just as stubborn as you."<p>

That did the trick bringing John to tear the door open his face conveying betrayal clear as day. "You can also be something of a wild one when you want huh?"

Aria really didn't like his tone but bit her tongue to keep the words from escaping as she brushed past him without an invitation. "You don't get to be mad at me. You have no reason. No right."

The booming of the door slamming entered her ears but she hardly flinched. She knew he was going to be angry but an angry John Cena was nothing new for Aria. "You're **my **best friend."

Calmly Aria turned to face her friend while lacing her fingers together. "That's still not enough to grant you the right to be pissed because of what I did with someone else."

"You're not even going to deny it?" John dropped down a chair running a hand over his face. "You fucked him?"

"You know I hate it when you word it like that."

Bitter laughter left the WWE Superstar as he shook his head slightly. "I personally don't give a shit what you do or don't hate right now."

Aria let her purse fall to the floor before taking the seat opposite John. "No apparently not. But while you're having your little temper tantrum try and let this filter through your muddled brain. No I didn't fuck him."

He shot up from his chair. "You obviously did something!"

Aria too stood up but he still towered over her fairly well. "Yes I did but it's none of your concern! We're not tied to anything remember?"

"It still hurts me Aria! Just because you've been able to move on so easily doesn't mean I've had that luxury as well. I mean damn it Aria you call my name and I fall at your feet. Our time apart from each other is like knives in my heart. What more could you ask for?"

Aria felt her control slipping but she knew she wasn't going to win that battle. "God John we've been over this and over this. You and I are not going to be you and I again. Not with you and me the way we are now but you know maybe that's not a bad thing. Maybe my whole idea with the two of us before was complete bullshit. Maybe people just can't change back."

John groaned in frustration taking a few steps from her. "Only because you won't try. Only because you're too focused on Phil Brooks of all people!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you've always kind of had shitty taste in men."

Laughter rang out from Aria this time while she clapped her hands together slowly a few times. "Way to insult yourself there while trying to build a case on your behalf."

John punched his fist into his other palm his anger getting the best of him. "You know what I meant."

"No I don't. Please enlighten me."

"Fine! It's almost like your looking for any wounded little puppy you can try and nurse back to health regardless of the fact they have issues you can't fix. Yet you don't give up until they force you to fold and leave. Some big emotional hurt has to happen first before you finally just let go."

Aria nodded her head not really taking in his words. "Oh okay so what's Punk's issue? That he had a messed up childhood? That's supposed to make me run away as fast as I possibly can and into your waiting arms?"

John clasped her upper arms keeping any really strength out of his hold. "He's got anger where that lies and you've already seen what he can do to you if he's not careful with you."

"I'm not made of glass John."

"You're not invincible either."

Aria was silent for a minute then pried off his hands. "You know you really have no right to go pointing fingers at Punk for his anger issues when you have your own. And guess what? I've seen what you can do if your not careful too."

"I never turned my anger on you."

"No I suppose you haven't. But people like Jack Swagger aren't invincible either John and I never punished you for that display of raw anger. And I don't care if you think I did the wrong thing in forgiving Punk. Just because I can show mercy when you can't doesn't mean I'm wrong."

John just looked at her for a few moments not sure what to say to her this time. He moved away from her walking over to his window taking in the view of the city. He heard her shuffling around in the room knowing she felt the same way he did. She wanted to fix things just like him but they wanted to go about it in different ways. But none of that mattered because they needed the other to be on board and that didn't seem likely. "You know sometimes it feels like I'm living in a nightmare that just keeps playing. Like I'm locked up in a room where I'm…so hung up on you but you're perfectly happy just being friends." He finally turned back to her. "Why don't you love me?"

Aria faltered in answering not expecting that question to be aimed at her. She took some time to try and rearrange the jumble of words in her head into a sentence that would answer that the best way possible. But that jumble of words was resistant to her attempts. "It's not th…I just…" She trailed off not sure of what to say. That was the worst question he could've asked her.

John saw she was struggling and while he was happy he didn't get an automatic 'Because I just don't.' he also didn't get an automatic 'But I do.' She kept stammering or her words faded unsure of what to say. "Aria it's okay. Just answer the question."

Aria shook her head rapidly. "I can't answer that John."

"Why?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Because I don't want to hurt you. I've been trying to protect you this whole time but you just keep pushing and pushing." A small sob left her making her body shake slightly. "I can't protect you forever."

Seeing in her pain like this kept making flashbacks of when he told her he had to leave for the WWE cross through his mind. "I don't feel protected. I feel like I'm losing you all over again." She turned her back to him and he knew that was classic Aria. She hated for anyone to see just how much pain she was in. "I know you thought we were over all of this and moving forward but I just can't stop thinking about it. And seeing you with Punk…"

Aria wiped the tears from her cheeks willing herself to stop being so weak as she turned to face John once more. "What do you want from me John? Do you want me to just stop living unless it's in regards to you? I don't have my fairy wand on me at the moment so I can't make all your wishes come true. I can't even make myself feel something that's not as strong as it needs to be."

"But you still love me! I know you do I can see it on your face right now."

"It's not enough. It's not as strong as it needs to be for me to follow it."

John was now the one shaking his head not allowing what she was telling him to be real. "No, you belong with me. Our dads used to joke about the two of growing up and falling in love with each other!"

Aria took hold of his hands in hers trying to get him to calm down a little more. "We already did."

John looked into her eyes and read in them she was set in her decision. "What is strong Aria? If not love for me then what?" She looked down at the ground keeping silent. "Why don't you love me, Aria?" She brought a hand to her mouth his words cutting into her deep but her silence cut him deeper. "Just answer me. Please."

"Because I'm falling love with someone else."

"Are you sure?"

Aria nodded her head still bowed to the ground. "I've been in love before John I know how it feels."

Tears sprang to his eyes as he grasped her hands tighter. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Sobs now wracked Aria's body hating how much anguish she was causing her best friend to go through. _Who knew a decision at 16 years old would bring this much pain to us?_

"Please don't count me out yet."

"There's not a race to run in anymore, John." Even through his tears, John tipped her head back and kissed her fully. He felt her hands pushing at his chest, her protests muffled but he just held her closer. There was a yank on the collar of his shirt from behind breaking him from her. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm just trying to help you remember how it felt to be in love with me!"

"I'm not a cheater!"

"You're not dating Punk!"

Aria's fire was raging again tears of fury now coursing down her face instead ones of sorrow. "He deserves better than this! And if you can't see that then we have a much bigger problem."


	29. Love You Through It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Alrighty I'm adding a little something in this chapter that I hope people like and understand what I might be going for with it. This is only part one of the show chapter just FYI. Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Love You Through It

Aria caught a ride with Kelly to the arena one to avoid any further awkwardness with John and two so she could get all caught up on the parental unit's evaluation of the blonde WWE Diva. "So how'd the hometown visit with my folks go?"

Kelly broke out in a grin so Aria assumed it went well. "At first things were positively awful. I kept stuttering and saying the wrong thing but Adam and Duke quickly smoothed things over for me."

"Duke helped? Huh." Aria cast her eyes upward while she thought something over in her head. "Over the years he and I always teamed up to make Adam's life more difficult. Mainly because it's so easy."

Kelly checked the intricate ponytail Aria had done for her in a compact mirror making sure things still looked good. She was going to be doing an interview before her match with Eve tonight and wanted to make sure she looked nice. "Oh there was plenty of that too but I think he helped out more for my benefit. I was kind of drowning."

Aria laughed lightly running a hand through her mass of dark curls. "Yes because the role of white knight fits him so well."

The two women shared an amused look knowing 'Duke' and 'knight' being put together in the same sentence was laughable to a high extent. "Yes well all the same I think I won over you dad but your mom…I think she's still a little iffy when it comes to me."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing this because as far as Aria knew her mother rarely disliked anyone. _Hell dislike isn't even used in her vocabulary it's more like she liked a person the least but never disliked them. _"What makes you say that?"

"I offered to help her with the dishes one night and when we were in the kitchen she said that while she had a personal respect for me and what I do she wasn't sure I was a correct fit in the Terrington family circle."

Honey eyes widened considerably along with an intake of breath. "Really?" Kelly nodded her head as she reapplied some lip-gloss getting them shined back up. "I am so sorry I've never heard my mother talk like that."

"Oh it's not a secret side of her or anything she even started out the conversation with 'I don't say things like this often but' and went from there."

Aria flopped against the back of her seat not caring her curls might flatten out. "Wow. Did you tell Adam?"

Kelly shot Aria a look before shaking her head. "No of course not. Besides there's no guarantee I'll be in the Terrington family circle. Adam and I are just now established and it's long distance for Pete's sake. It could be over in a month."

"Well that's an optimistic point of view."

"You know I'm right. There was a reason behind you and John calling it quits before he went on the road." Kelly seemed to instantly hear her words play back in her head and guilt showed on her face. "Oh I'm sorry."

Aria gave her a small smile while waving off the comment. "Don't worry about it."

Kelly put away the mirror and lip-gloss fully devoting her attention to her friend. "How are you two doing? It's been really rocky for you guys since you've been here."

The 22-year old breathed out a lungful of air. "It's…like you said rocky. I think things would've been easier on him if he had gotten the opportunity I did after he left to still experience new people, a new home without all the constant travel. But he came into the WWE and when you're in this company it's hard to give time to other things unless they're really important." She started fiddling with the hem of white tank dress with a flower print skirt. "If he had something else to focus on besides me or Wrestlemania I think it'd be good for him. But he always says he doesn't have that luxury and who am I to argue that. I don't live in this world he does."

Kelly thought over what Aria just said. "And you two have talked about that?"

"A little. John and I have always had the problem where we have plenty of things to argue about and usually it all rolls together and just blows up. He wasn't kidding when he said we fought a lot when we were together." The car pulled to a stop at the front of the arena and the two ladies hopped out of the vehicle making they're way inside quickly. A wind had picked up in Atlanta making the two shiver slightly in their dresses. The two got inside easy enough but then a young woman with light brown hair knocked into Aria sending them both to the ground. Aria laid there on the floor for a few seconds getting her bearings finding it a little funny how she kept ending up on the ground in some way, shape, or form over the past few weeks. "Okay ow."

The other girl sat up herself brushing some dirt off her arms. "I'm so sorry I'm in a such a rush and just didn't even look where I was going."

Aria took the offered hand Kelly extended to her and got back up on her feet. "It's fine. No harm, no foul, no bruise." Kelly helped the other girl up as well as Aria spied what looked like a ticket on the ground by her foot. She reached out to pick it up and indeed saw it was a ticket for tonight's Monday Night Raw. "I think this is yours."

The young woman gave her a smile as she took the ticket from Aria's hand. "Thanks."

Kelly flashed her a smile. "Is this your first show?"

"That I get to see in person yeah. And by the way, big fan. I have some deep respect for the women who can go out there and do all that. I myself would die."

Aria laughed along with the woman before her. "You and I have that in common. So who are you most excited to see tonight?"

"Hmm well I have to say I'm on the 'Let's Go Cena' team pretty hard so Cena. Ever since I saw him start out with all his rapping stuff he grabbed my attention. He's entertaining and of course I'm that crazy fan-girl who thinks he's not at all fake. Sue me I guess."

Aria and Kelly shared a look and seemingly the same thought. "I'm sorry here we are carrying on a conversation and I'm not introducing myself. My mother would be appalled at my lack of manners. I'm Aria Terrington."

The young lady shook Aria's hand recognition dawning on her. "That's why you look so familiar I've seen you on the show a few times. But wait…aren't you like really good friends with John Cena?"

"Guilty. I grew up with him."

"Wow and you just got to stand here and listen to me gush. Perfect."

"Don't worry it's fine."

The young lady let out a deep breath shaking her head after a moment. "Sorry I'm Elizabeth Huberdeau."

"Wow that's kind of a mouthful."

Elizabeth shrugged in a 'what can you do' kind of way. "So is Aria Terrington."

Aria decided she liked this girl already. "Touché."

Elizabeth checked her watch starting to back up to where she could enter the arena. "I should probably go get my seat. My friends are surely wondering what the hell kind of mess I'm in right now."

Aria and Kelly nodded at her waving her bye then a lightbulb seemed to click on above the brunette's head. "Hey Elizabeth?" She stopped her advances to the arena. "You want to meet your favorite Superstar?"

"Really?"

Aria motioned for Kelly to wait just a second then lightly jogged over to the other lady. "Yeah sure. He loves meeting his fans and I think it'd do him some good to know there's those of them out there above the age of ten."

"You can get him to do that?"

"Oh sure. I've got him wrapped around my little finger." _Hopefully I can convince him to do this one little thing._ "Just meet back out here after the show and I'll bring him by."

Elizabeth grinned at her. "Okay sure. Thanks."

"No problem." With that Elizabeth turned and disappeared through a set of double doors while Aria headed back over to the Diva who was giving her a look.

"You think he'll go for it?"

"If I mention it's for one of his fans? Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I'll catch up with you later girly." Aria waved her friend bye as she continued on down the hall by herself her skirt billowing out all around her. As per usual, she walked around until she found the general area as with each arena where Randy's locker room had been set up for him. She tapped lightly on the door with her nails a few times before heaving it open to find it empty. <em>Huh that's odd. <em>

A pair of arms wound around her waist thoroughly surprising her. "Looking for Randy?"

Aria smiled as Punk's voice traveled into her ear letting her body relax in his hold. She turned around so she could look up at him. "As a matter of fact I was. Is he starting the show?"

Punk nodded letting one of his hands trail up her spine getting shivers out of the young woman in his arms. "Yeah he and Sheamus are in a tag-team match against Bryan and Kane."

"Kane?" Aria knew that on Smackdown Kane had been targeting Randy, something about him shaking Randy's hand after a match therefore humanizing him and Kane wasn't all that fond that new development. So now he had go on his little war path to 'destroy' the man whose hand he shook. It made absolutely no sense to Aria but when did Kane every do something she deemed sane since he returned? _Or was resurrected whatever the hell he's calling it. _

Punk read the concern on Aria's face easily. He smoothed some hair away from her face dropping a kiss on her temple. "Don't worry about them, they're both big guys. If I was going to pick someone to go against Kane other than Big Show, it'd be one of them."

A teasing grin played on Aria's lips as she raked her nails lightly over the nape of his neck getting payback for earlier. "Not you Mr. Best in the World?"

He barked out a laugh taking her hands in his placing a kiss on the back of each one. "Not today." He loved the smile he could get out of her. "Come on, let's go watch the match in my locker room." The walk wasn't very far but somehow Punk managed to sneak in a question about John. "How is everything with Cena boy? I haven't seen him much."

Aria sighed heavily feeling the weight being replaced on her shoulders. "He's…dealing I guess. He doesn't exactly have the best method for doing that but nothing I say is going to matter. As always our talk ended in a fight and me storming out."

"Why were you mad?"

She chewed on her lip as she thought about whether or not she should tell him the truth. She wasn't big on lying or anything she just didn't want cause any more drama for Punk if she could help it. No matter how small it would be in comparison to the number Chris was doing on him. "He said something about you."

Punk stilled them moving himself in front of her so he could look into her eyes. "What about me?"

Aria heard the slight defensiveness in his tone but barreled on through anyway. "It's nothing big just he said with the exception of him I've had shitty taste in men and his example for why you fell in that category was the anger you can't conceal everytime Chris says something about your family."

The WWE Champion took in a deep breath exhaling slowly. "Oh."

The rest just spilled out. "I told him he didn't have any room to be talking and then he kissed me which made me even more mad because he wouldn't let go no matter how much I fought until I pulled on his collar and told him I wasn't a cheater and that you deserved better. And if he couldn't see that then we had a much bigger problem than before."

"Then you left?"

She nodded her head. "Then I left."

It was quiet for a minute as the pair started walking again to Punk's locker room. "Are you upset that I have a mental image in my head of kicking his ass for kissing you?"

Aria rolled her eyes but still shook her head. "No but I do ask you keep it in your head and don't follow through with it. Because I then will be upset and that's not good for anybody."

"Especially if you're armed."

She knocked into his side playfully. "Besides I'm hoping a little something I'm concocting in my head will work out."

"What are you concocting?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with just a little thing involving John and a girl I met out in the lobby with Kelly."

Punk opened the door for Aria letting her stroll on through before following her and dropping down beside her on the couch. "A girl? Are you hoping for love at first sight or something?"

"No I hoping John will realize there's more in life than me and Wrestlemania. This girl likes him for the person he is because that's who he shows on screen. Maybe by meeting her he'll wake up and see that other people are worth the time and effort it takes to get to know them, he just has to try."

He was giving her a dubious look. "You're putting a lot of faith in one meeting with a girl?"

"Yes well I'm an optimist." _'I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…' _Aria turned her head to the screen seeing Randy making his way up to ring looking as good as ever. "Sam is one lucky lady."

A scoff sounded behind her. "I'm right here you know."

Aria shot him a bright grin. "I know." Sheamus came out next and it was quite fun seeing her boys, the two see saw as her brothers, _my very buff good-looking brothers, _in the ring making quite a formidable team. Bryan did his little entrance AJ by his side all lovesick and whatnot then the flames flew up and the darkness enveloped the ring before that dreaded song started up. Aria swallowed hard even intimidated by the big red monster simply on screen.

Randy and Bryan started things off the World Heavyweight Champion not getting too far in whatever roll he was going on. Whenever he had something starting to work Randy put an end to it quickly. Sheamus got tagged in and Bryan went running scared probably the best decision for his health. Aria was happy to see Kane couldn't just toss Sheamus around like everyone else but the opposite was true as well. After a little bit, Daniel Bryan took the cheap shots he was known for on Sheamus and while it infuriated Aria it gave her some satisfaction he wouldn't be able to do that on Sunday.

Randy was back in things were going well for her boys until Kane intervened and Randy being Randy took the distraction costing him. Punishment was delivered by the tagged in Kane more and more making Aria rather nervous. Kane was just stalking waiting for Randy to get up but out of nowhere Randy landed a marvelous dropkick and a tag was made on both sides. The Irish temper was in place and when Kane tried to get into things Randy and Sheamus teamed up knocking him out of the ring where Randy followed to keep him occupied. "If there's one thing Cole, King, and Booker ever say that's right it's that three out of the four men in that ring are straight up brawlers. I've been on the receiving end of some of those moves and they'll knock the breath from your lungs."

"That was before you were Best in the World though right?"

Punk caught the twinkle in Aria's eyes. "Of course. I was still working my way up and all that." Sheamus was getting ready to deliver the Brogue kick to end the match but AJ got in the way doing what it was she did best. Act as Bryan's human shield.

Aria rolled her eyes slowly as she watched Kane and Bryan capitalize on that distraction and pick up the win. "I really hate that girl." She twisted her head around to look at the man beside her annoyance crossing her features. "I mean how dumb can you be?"

* * *

><p>John was avoiding her like the plague so after spending some quality time with Randy and Sheamus she set off to go dig him out his little hiding spot. She was walking along some corridor when the monitors around her started to filter Kelly's voice through their speakers. "Hello Josh." Aria stopped walking and decided to watch the interview, it was obvious John wasn't going anywhere until he had to.<p>

"Thank you for joining me Kelly. Now at Wrestlemania you and Maria Menounos are teaming up against your former friend Eve and the Divas Champion Beth Phoenix. How do you feel about the attitudes your opponents have been displaying recently?"

Kelly put on that bright smile looking like the typical girl next door. "You know Beth and Eve are this power trip about how Beth's Divas Champion and Eve has gotten herself noticed by using the men in this company and that makes them believe they deserve the spotlight to be shined on them and only them." Aria knew that Kelly had strong feelings on the matter, especially about Eve, but she figured Kelly would just play it down and be all sweet and polite about it. _Apparently not. The gloves are off and claws extended. _"I understand Beth's attitude a tad bit more because she is Divas Champion but in all honestly she doesn't defend her title that often and she's been out of action for awhile so she's not a hot topic at the moment."

Josh was pretty good at hiding his thoughts on what people said but even he showed a little bit of an agreement to Kelly's words. "And how do feel about the match this coming Sunday?"

"I think this match is going to be great. Maria has been here before and done great, hell pinned Beth last time she was here like she said on Extra so I have full confidence in my partner. Beth and Eve are going down simple as that."

"I guess this goes to show women really are the more dangerous gender seeing as we have a wrestling match stemming from some catty remarks that were exchanged."

Aria giggled along with Kelly at that statement. "Hey women have always fought with their biting remarks more than physically but get into a tussle with some of us WWE girls and we like to settle things same way the boys do. In the ring."

Josh laughed at her answer a little. "Well said. Thank you so much for your time Kelly and good luck tonight."

"Thanks." The screen faded and started showing something else involving John and Rock it all leading up to Wrestlemania this weekend. Her mind refocusing on the task at hand Aria winded her way through the building until coming up on the door marked with her friend's name. She went to turn the knob but found it locked.

_He really is hiding out. _ "John open the door I need to talk to you."

His voice was muffled as he decided to talk through the door but she could still make out his words. "I think we've talked enough thanks."

Aria huffed settling her hands on her hips wishing he could see how no nonsense she looked right now. Or least she hoped that's what she looked like. "Are you seriously going to be childish and talk to me **through **the door?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh my God John act your freaking age!"

She heard the lock click and he pulled the door open just enough for her to see his face. "What can I help you with?"

Satisfied she at least got him to open the door Aria dropped her annoyed expression. "I need you to do me a favor." She could already see the protest forming on his lips so she cut him off quickly. "It's for a fan of yours. So it's really a favor for them, I'm just the messenger."

She knew she had him because if there was one thing you could trust and rely on fully it was John's inability to say no to something when it involved his fans. "What?"

"I met this girl in the lobby and she really likes you for who you are and everything you say when you're in the ring. I told her you wouldn't mind saying hello to her after the show."

Aria watched as he tried to come up with anything so he could get out of this just to spite her but just like she knew it would, his love for his fans won out. "Fine. Where?"

"I'll come get you after the show and take you where."

"Goodie." He slammed the door in her face then effectively shutting off anything she might say in return.

For anyone else who didn't know John as long as she did they would see his behavior as him just being a complete jackass and while that was true at least partly, it was also part of the way he dealt with things. Hence her reference to how his method of dealing isn't exactly ideal. "Good talk." She turned away from his door just in time to see Kelly pick up the win in her match on a nearby TV screen. "Way to go girl."

* * *

><p>It was Punk's turn to go perform in the ring and he was up against Christian. Aria wasn't trying to bias, okay maybe that was a lie, but she really didn't think it was going to be that much of a challenge. Punk had a lot of pent up rage and while he was doing his best to keep it under lock and key Aria wasn't so sure if Christian did something underhanded it wouldn't burst that locked chest right open. Punk's music started up and Aria sat up a little straighter in her seat between Sheamus and Randy in Sheamus' locker room. "How's Punk doing to you Aria?"<p>

Aria went to answer but as it had for the past two weeks Chris' voice broke through and he was there ready to talk a little more. She wasn't sure if he was at the arena, she assumed he was due to him wearing his light bright jacket but she couldn't be sure. "He was probably doing just fine until now."

"Listen to me Punk!" Punk looked like he was just about ready to flip his lid. "You claim to be the best in the world but we know that's not true is it? At Wrestlemania I'm going to beat you and I'm going to become the new WWE Champion."

Randy took hold of the bag of the chips the three of them were passing around. "It's going to be really funny if he loses after all this talk. I mean that's true for anyone but I have a feeling his reaction will be the most entertaining."

Aria patted his knee. "When he loses hun, not if."

"We're just setting ourselves up for potential ridicule by all this smack talk. We're going to look like idiots if we're wrong." Aria flicked Randy's temple. "Hey!"

"You talk smack with the whole Kane thing."

"Yes but see I know I'm right about that."

"I've already exposed the deep dirty secrets about your dysfunctional family. You're father is an alcoholic." Punk shook his head trying not to let Chris get to him. "And your sister…she has problems with substance abuse doesn't she?" Now he rolled it the pressure being a little more demanding. "But I've also found out some new information that's come to light, Punk. You see I've done a little more digging and I've found out some facts…about your mother."

Punk closed his eyes and nodded his head a little as if preparing himself for whatever Chris was about to say. Aria could make out 'Of course you did' that Punk mouthed his face set in a hard expression.

"But it turns out your mother is a kind, decent woman with no vices whatsoever so who would've thunk that? Congratulations Punk there's finally someone in your family who's not an embarrassment."

Randy chewed slowly his thought being shared with probably everybody. _That's not it. _And he was right.

"But I did found out one interesting little piece of information and that's that your parents' wedding date took place after your birth date." Punk's face was morphed into this expression that wasn't quite confused or angry but more of 'what the hell are you talking about?' "So that's makes you the legal definition…of a bastard!"

Sheamus whistled snatching the chips bag. "That'll do it. I'd hate to be Christian right about now." Aria wrenched the chips from Sheamus before he could get a handful. The Irishmen looked over Aria's head and mouthed 'Stress eater' to Randy. Both men knew any hopes they had at getting more chips was now lost.

Punk's face told the story as he and Chris stared at each other. Aria could basically see the message being written right in front of her eyes. 'I'm going to kill you. Painfully.' And at that moment, Aria thought Chris should start believing that all he was accomplishing was signing his death warrant. Ever the opportunist, Christian pushed past the referee and attacked Punk from behind. Aria winced as she watched blow after blow be delivered Punk doing his best to block them. He got tossed out of the ring and was holding his neck where Christian had hit him earlier but something cracked in him opening the floodgates. He landed a kick to Christian's previously injured ankle, then another to his middle before taking hold of his head and bashing it into the announce table repeatedly. He pulled him back far enough to land a kick to the back of the head, which sent Christian face first, back into the table.

Aria wasn't so sure he was even conscious anymore. "Oh my God." Punk then landed elbows to Christian's chest and neck and now Aria was wincing at the look crossing Christian's face everytime Punk's elbow was driven into his body. He let him go and moved the steel steps to a different position a look on his face Aria had never seen and truly thought she never would see marring his features.

Punk heaved Christian up on his shoulders. "This is you Jericho!" With what seemed like no effort, Christian went up in the air only to land on the steel steps face first and the corner jabbing into this stomach. Aria honestly couldn't see how he was moving right then.

Just continuing the assault Aria watched as the sweet man she had come to know lock in the Anaconda Vice on an obviously injured man. "Punk let go!"

"Not a chance!" Christian was flailing around trying to get out of the lock but he wasn't going anywhere until Punk decided he could. "This is you Jericho! This is you Jericho!"

"Punk come on please!"

Aria was up just like with John when he was attacking Swagger. "Aria what are you doing? You can't go out there he's lost it!"

"I'm the one who says when he's had enough!" She wasn't listening though as she moved through the halls running as fast as she could flashes of the referees trying to pry Punk off Christian to no avail meeting her eyes. She whirled around the corner ending up on the entrance ramp déjà vu crashing into her vividly. For a minute she saw John and Swagger out there again instead of Punk and Christian.

"Isn't that John Cena's friend? What's she doing out here?" Punk was off Christian his hands in the air surrendering conceding to the fact he's done his damage his message sent. But even in the short time she had known him, Aria could tell he wasn't done. Hell a blind man could probably tell. Without thinking she moved in front of Christian to stop Punk was attacking him again if he tried.

She was on a roll tonight with the guessing game because he raced up the steps and went to jump back on Christian but saw her and wildly reached out for the steel pole stopping his momentum letting him land right in front of her his face inches from hers. It seemed as if he was looking right through her for a moment and for the first time Aria was truly scared of him. The fog started to clear and his eyes started to register who she was. "Aria? What are you doing out here?"

Her hands shaking from residual fear, Aria framed his face with her hands. "Don't let Jericho win. Don't be that guy."

He scrutinized her for a second. "You look scared."

"Cause I am a little."

"Of me?"

Her silence was his answer. "But it doesn't mean I'm going anywhere."

He took a little bit to reply. "Maybe it should."

"But it doesn't."


	30. Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Eep! Wrestlemania XXVIII was amazing! There were two instances where I was less than enthused, one more so than the other, but overall it was just great in my mind. Who knows what the hell Johnny Ace is going to do now but hey we have new World Heavyweight and Intercontinental champions. Hehe, 18 seconds for Sheamus to win…that was awesome. I know this was posted after Wrestlemania happened and it's just now being posted but I've been busy so I didn't have time. I will also be posting the Wrestlemania chapter(s) either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon hopefully. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 29: Upside Down

Aria let Punk escape to his locker room without her. He seemed…uneasy around her now or something, it was a very odd sensation for her to see that look on his face but she didn't want to push him. Well, that was a lie. She wanted to go and smack him upside his head so he'd understand that pushing her away was going to be one hell of a job and it'd really just benefit him to not even bother trying. But that seemed slightly counterproductive to her so she let him slip away from her and leave the ring without her by his side, following after she made sure Christian would be alright. _I might not like the man but he took one hell of a beating. _Dejectedly, the 22-year old walked along the halls trying to find Sheamus' locker room again. She knew it was relatively close to the front but in her worry over Punk and her's relationship, whatever that may be, and for solely Punk himself she kept seeming to get turned around. Finally she just collapsed down on a bench off to the side closing her eyes and letting her head tip back until rested against the wall. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Do about what?"

Aria opened her eyes thinking maybe she was hearing things but no, John was standing there his hands stuffed in his pockets boring his blue eyes into her. "Learning to grow up now are we?"

John sighed obviously still on edge somewhat but took the seat next to her regardless. "Can we not do this? Can we just be you and me?"

Aria crossed her arms in front of her protectively scooting away from him just a little. "I've been trying to do that since I got here but something keeps coming up driving a wedge between us. And usually it's because you can't handle something."

"You know why that is."

"And you know why it's ridiculous." Out of the corner of her eye she saw John turn away from her bowing his head while ripping the cap off his head. "We can't keep going in circles John."

He scoffed at her words but didn't snap back at her like she expected. They were experts at fighting with each other after all. "Aria." John placed a finger under her chin lightly applying pressure prompting her to turn to face him. "I don't want to fight with you, even though I know what I'm about to say next is only going to fuel that fire raging inside you right now."

"Then maybe you shouldn't say it."

"I have to." She tried to turn her head but he framed one side of her face before she could. "He's going to hurt you if you stay. I know he won't mean to, he's just not that kind of guy, but it'll happen."

Aria shook her head in disagreement with him. "No. You're wrong. He's not as off his rocker as you like to make him out to be." She stood up from the bench wrenching away from his touch and started off in any direction but John's longer legs worked to his advantage and he had hold of her arm before she got very far.

"I'm not saying he's crazy, I'm saying he's angry! And he has every right to be but it's not safe to be around him. I'm your best friend I'm just looking out for you!" He took in a deep breath. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt."

Aria's eyes softened and her eyes lost that flicker of anger. She simply looked at him for a few seconds then crossed over to him standing up on her toes to wrap her arms around him. John crushed her to him almost fully cutting off her ability to breathe. Aria pulled back enough to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be just fine. Trust me."

John played with the ends of her long hair twirling it loosely then letting it slip between his fingers. "It's not you I don't trust."

A sigh left Aria's lips as her grip slackened and she stepped back from her friend of 18 years. "He stopped when he saw me tonight. Doesn't that count for something?"

John nodded his head slowly. "Yes…it does. But not enough in my book. Not when it comes to you."

Aria blinked back the tears prickling her eyes not wanting to cry right now. "Don't make me choose John."

"Why?" She cast her honey eyes up to look into his blue depths. "Because you'll choose him?"

She cleared her throat lightly. "Because I'll choose you. But it'll kill me to do that. And if you're my friend you won't make me go through that." Not waiting for an answer, she spun on her heel hurriedly making off in some direction willing herself to keep everything together. _I can't fall apart right now. _She slowed her walk once she was sure John wasn't coming after her. Aria didn't know what to do about him and her either. The summer was almost up and she'd have to go back to Arkansas soon leaving both her relationships with Punk and John up in the air unsure of what they were exactly. _If only I could just take the year off and get everything here settled. I never expected this would happen but now that is has, leaving seems like the stupidest thing I could do. It seems like a death sentence for both of my relationships. Daddy always said 'Work that job but don't work your life away.'_ Lost in her thoughts, Aria wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. Therefore when she bumped into Josh Matthews she jumped in surprise.

A hand reached out to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Aria glanced up the young man letting a reassuring smile fall on her face with ease. "Oh yeah I'm just a little lost in my own world. I'm so sorry it was completely my fault."

Josh grinned back at her shrugging off her apology. "Oh don't worry about it, worse things can happen around here if you know what I mean."

Unwillingly, the flashback with Kane not too long ago resurfaced in her mind. She was happy his attention was off her for the moment but she absolutely hated that he was targeting Randy. It seemed even if Kane wasn't directly threatening her he was wreaking havoc in her life somehow and like John, seeing it happen to people she cared about was far worse than being the target herself. "Yeah no kidding." Her eyes drifted to the door behind Josh her eyes widening only for a moment when she read 'CM Punk' across the front of it.

He must have seen where her eyes had drifted. "I'm trying to get a short interview with Punk after the whole Christian fiasco. He said he'd be out momentarily so I'm just stationed out here waiting for that."

"Oh okay." A cameraman came jogging up to them apparently getting things all settled for the interview getting ready to take place. Punk's door opened as if cued things were ready to go and the WWE Champion came strolling out a twinge of anger and annoyance still covering his features. His hazel eyes caught sight of Aria who had stepped out the way and was now barricaded against the wall in a sense the cameraman asking her to stay there for the moment until the interview was finished so the microphone didn't pick up her footsteps or her accidentally walk into the frame.

His attention left her getting ready to do the interview. "CM Punk a lot of what Chris Jericho said earlier toni—"

"You're going to ask me what my thoughts are on what Chris Jericho just said, about my mother." The anger was starting to rise once more in Punk. "I suppose you want to know what I think about what he's been saying about my father, you want my thoughts about what he said about my sister…you want to know how I feel. Go ask Christian how I feel." The image of the now injured wrestler entered Aria's mind and even though she had seen the raw display of rage firsthand and even put herself in the line of fire to where she could have easily been hit, she couldn't bring herself to want to walk away from whatever this was between her and Punk, even if he did scare her earlier.

"See I'm not off-limits. I understand that. But my family as far as I'm concerned is. Chris Jericho can call me whatever he wants. He can call me a personal fraud, he can call me a professional fraud, he can claim he's the best in the world I don't care. And what he said about my father, I came out a week later and said yeah my father's had his problems with alcohol and he's had his fair share of demons but he's in a much better place right now the whole family is. My sister is off-limits."

The rage in Punk was an impressive amount but the more Aria thought about it she knew if someone started to slander Duke and Adam she'd lose her temper too. Hell she'd taken a crutch to Kane over Zack and the WWE Championship belt to Chris and that wasn't even over her family. If someone had taken a shot at her family she'd go get her father's gun probably and show people what crazy really is. She wasn't exactly the most levelheaded person either so where did John get off rallying against Punk when he knew one he had his own problems with anger and two so did she. "What he said about her is a complete fabrication. And now what he said about my mother is not only reprehensible but it's a total lie! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I am not a bastard…I am the best wrestler in the world."

* * *

><p>Punk made a hasty exit after that and Aria just didn't have the ability to catch up to him. It seemed he was still hell bent on trying to keep her away even though he saw how well that all worked out the last time he played the cold shoulder card with her. Figuring she should just go find Sheamus and Randy she set off for the Celtic warrior's locker room again this time her head much more clear and had the layout of the backstage area in her head making the walk fairly simple this time around. She opened the door to find Randy sprawled out on the floor with a few pillows behind his head munching on some nachos it looked like and Sheamus dead asleep on the couch. The room was littered with bottles and cans and empty food cartons and wrappers giving Aria the feel of a frat party. "Wow someone had a good time while I was gone."<p>

Randy grinned up at her from his place on the floor. "Nacho?"

Aria shrugged snagging one off his plate before falling into the empty recliner. "When did Sleeping Beauty over there give it up?"

"About 20 minutes ago. We did our bit to start the show and I guess the poor guy just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer."

Aria laughed at the baby voice Randy had adopted and decided to match it. "Aww what a poor baby."

"Both of you shut up before I do it for you." That simply got pillows thrown in his direction causing him to sit up completely and toss them right back Randy getting hit smack in the face while Aria managed to dodge the projectile heading in her direction.

'_If you smell…what the Rock is cooking.' _The arena flooded blue Rock's music filtering through the speakers catching the three duelers attention. But not before Randy got his revenge by hitting Sheamus in the face with the offending pillow he had the honor to get creamed with. Aria tilted her head a little as she watched the rest of Monday Night Raw. "I know in the WWE is where he started and all that I'm just having a hard time not seeing him do the pec pop of love like in Journey 2."

She got two bewildered stares in response. "The pec pop of love?"

"Oh come on even you must have seen the trailers where Josh Hutcherson's character tosses berries at Rock's chest and he makes them bounce off. Hence pec pop of love." All the two men in front of her did was shake their heads no. "Lord you two need to get out more." Aria, Randy, and Sheamus listened as Rock did his spiel getting quite a kick out of the whole 'I'm not going to drop my pants you're my freaking dentist!' part. The boys guffawed at the 'Civil War pie' crack too but Aria only lightly smiled. The Rock did his thing getting the people all riled up like only the Rock can chants of 'Rocky' and 'Boots to Asses' echoing all around the arena.

"You have never, and the Rock means never, faced someone like the Rock. John Cena this Sunday let the Rock tell you what's going to happen, Jack. The Rock is going to walk down that aisle—"

Staying true to his typical fashion when it comes to the Rock, John decided it was time to interrupt and let his music blare on through the speakers getting some boos and some cheers as per usual from the WWE Universe. Sheamus retrieved a bag of chips from the side of the couch. "He sure is looking for a fight that one. How many times does that make it that he's interrupted Rock now?"

Randy whistled lowly. "Too many in Rock's mind and that condescending tone of his certainly isn't helping John's chances any. It's like poking a crouching tiger." He grabbed Aria's hand pulling her off the chair to land next to him on the ground getting a small laugh from her. "You don't poke the tiger." John continued on with his poking however making quips here and there each one making the coil in Aria's stomach tighten in concern for just what thoughts were running through Rock's mind right now. _It's probably a very broken John just unconscious in the ring or something to that effect. _

"I rise above Rock. And here's the kicker I win. And man that's the thing that gets him. Those guys that say 'Oh god I'm sick of him' they throw their best at me. You, them, everybody they throw their best physically, their best verbally, they drop that ace and say 'Oh we got him now!' No!" He got this cocky little smile on his face. "I rise above and I win. And even though there are some people here that hate that, they know what I know. I'm going to win at Wrestlemania."

Aria had to agree with Randy now. "Okay John enough poking just cool it leave."

"So just for kicks allow me to throw some more truth in your trash do you realize I've been an active member of the WWE longer than you?"

John went to say something else but he never got the chance for Rock had heard enough. "Actually John the Rock does realize that but what the Rock also realizes is you have a lot riding on this match, more even than the Rock some would say. Something about a…a girl was it?" John cockiness dropped his smile faltering. "Oh yeah the Rock remembers your very touching monologue from a few weeks back about this girl you loved and she loved and then you…oh wait what is it? What's that thing you always like to point out the Rock did? Oh yeah you left."

Aria could actually make out John flinching at that comment and it made her heart ache for him because that really was one of the things John beat himself up about most and the effect of it being pointed out by the Rock was visible by all. "Oh my God. This is almost as bad as the whole Chris/Punk thing."

"So before you go on about how you rise above hate and rise above everything and win, before you start on about all the glory you'll receive after beating the Rock this Sunday at Wrestlemania think about this. You winning this match won't give you anything your looking for. You won't achieve what it is you want like the Rock will when he beats your candied ass. Winning a wrestling match even against the Rock won't bring your lady love back or bring you peace like you seem to think it will. All it'll get you is a 'Good job buddy' from the girl who's firmly put you in the friend zone before heading off and congratulating her new beau on his win in the way you'd love her to congratulate you. You're second best John. You always will be. So go ahead John, rise above hate. Rise above me. But while you're doing all that why don't you try and rise above that."

Aria could only watch jaw slack as Rock's music pounded through the arena the crowd chanting 'Rocky' as he flipped out of the ring and strode back up the ramp purposefully. John remained standing in the ring dumbfounded it looked at what he was just told. She wanted to run out there and comfort her best friend but unlike with Punk earlier in the night, she didn't know what to tell him.

* * *

><p>"John!" Aria was knocking frantically on his locker room door but he just wasn't opening up. "John come on please open the door!" She pressed her ear against the cool metal trying to hear anything but the door was too thick or he was literally making zero noise. "Just forget about everything he said it doesn't matter!"<p>

The door was surprisingly ripped open nearly causing Aria to fall to the floor face first but she braced herself on the wall. "Yes it does. Because he's right."

He pushed past Aria walking away angrily and Aria had to jog reach him but didn't get much rest for she had to continue power walking just to keep stride. "Not about all of it. I mean sure some things he said were true but that was things we already knew. Just ignore the rest of it."

"I can't." Aria followed John all the way out into the lobby and was horrified when she saw the cluster of people, Elizabeth among them, waiting to meet the one and only John Cena.

Aria latched onto his free arm and managed to get him to stop and face her. "Okay I get your mad and very unaccommodating at the moment but that girl I told you about earlier and her friends are over there waiting to meet you. Just do a quick 'Hi I'm John it's nice to meet you.' Take a few pictures, sign a couple autographs, and you're done. But you cannot blow off these people."

John exhaled heavily squeezing his eyes shut. "I am not in the mood. If it was kids this would be a very different scenario but it's not. They'll get over it." John shrugged off her hand and moved past her and the group of people not even shooting them a look once.

"John!" But he just ignored her and kept moving barreling through the double doors and out into the night. Aria wringed her hands glancing over at the group of friends knowing she had to go apologize on his behalf. She made her way over guilt playing on her face because she couldn't deliver on what she said she could. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth looked disappointed but nodded her head and flashed Aria a strained smile. "It's fine."

"He's just under a lot of stress and Rock got under his skin."

"You're the girl aren't you?"

Aria didn't really want to divulge her personal past with strangers but it was fairly easy to determine whom Rock was talking about it if you thought about it. "Again I'm so sorry." With that she turned around to make her way back to get her things and came face to face with Punk once she was backstage again. He gazed at her for a moment then brushed past her too. "Please don't do this."

Punk sighed turning back around to her knowing what she was referring to and his reasoning for it. "Aria I don't want to hurt you while I'm like this and it's just not a good idea. You and me right now."

Aria sniffed feeling the dam on her emotions starting to crack from all the emotional turbulence she's experienced in one night. "You need someone right now whether you want to admit it or not. You don't have to be strong on your own. You even said with me around it made things easier."

Punk shook his head. "That was before tonight when I lost it completely. That's not me yet look what I did to Christian. I injured him enough to where he can't compete on Team Johnny at Wrestlemania. And he just got back from being sidelined."

"He attacked you from behind taking advantage of Chris' distraction and lies. He wasn't completely innocent in that. He knew you were on the edge and he did it anyway. If he had waited for the bell to ring tonight wouldn't have happened."

"But it did."

Aria quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen but she was sure he had seen them by the way he sighed and looked away from her. "I need you. I don't have my best friend right now and I don't know if it's ever going to be the same again with him and I. Please don't make me not have you too."

Punk looked so torn as to what to do. Aria was breaking in front of him and half of his head was screaming at him to take her in his arms and make everything okay best he could. The other half was telling him to walk away before he broke her more. "Aria…"

Aria cupped his face in her hands. "Let me decide where I can and can't be."

With his free arm, Punk loosely wrapped it around her waist the feel of her being there in his arms comforting. "I want to give you what you want. But I'm too messed up right now for you to fix and make me feel like I can be trusted around you when I feel my temper start to rise."

A small smirk fell on Aria's lips making him confused. "Let me try." Punk couldn't help the grin that broke out as he recalled when he told her that so long ago.

"John said I'd learn as time went on that no matter what you get your way."

"That's one of things he's not wrong about."

* * *

><p>Kelly and Aria were sightseeing around Miami taking a break from all things WWE and male. If John had to be absent, at least Aria had found a friend in Kelly. And possibly more if Adam kept talking the way he did. He was absolutely infatuated with the girl beside her. Right now the two were at the Miami Seaquarium enjoying seeing the performing killer whales, sea lions, dolphins, sharks, tropical fish, etc. It was relaxing and maybe a tad childish but at 25 and 22 the two weren't too bothered by that. "God this is just what I needed. To just get out of that damn hotel filled with way too much drama to make me comfortable."<p>

"Things with John still rocky?"

Aria nodded as she petted a dolphin. "To say the least. I just want to help him break free from the clutches of the WWE on his brain. Most of you guys do this pretty well but John…he's like unnaturally attached to it. And since my plan backfired majorly I'm back to square one."

"Maybe we should search through the Divas or something. I know it's still WWE and all that but women have quite a bit power at making men forgetful."

Aria thought about her little tryst with Punk and how the sight of fading spot on her arm had him forgetful alright. "Yeah men are easily distracted." Aria shook the thought from her mind before Kelly started asking questions. "Anyway, you feel ready to kick some Diva ass Sunday?"

"Oh yeah. Wrestlemania Axxess has totally been pumping me up and it's going to be very entertaining to look at the outraged expressions on Beth and Eve's faces when Maria and I kick their ass."

Aria linked arms with the blonde while they headed off to the penguins. "Maybe you'll even get a hoeski chant started."


	31. You Make Me Crazier

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Alrighty here we go with Wrestlemania XXVIII part one. Why on Earth I incorporate real events is freaking beyond me this is horrible! It takes for freaking ever but all that aside…here we go. **

Chapter 30: You Make Me Crazier

Aria marched down the hall in her dress all ready for Wrestlemania but first wanted to get a second opinion on the outfit choice. She'd realized that over the course of her being along for the ride with the WWE sometimes she went a little overboard with her decisions and didn't want to come off as an overly sexed up woman or something to that effect. She just had a certain style and it happened to be a little more extravagant than always necessary. Finally having reached her destination, Aria halted and smoothed out any imperfections on the soft material hugging her body. Once she was satisfied and mused her slightly wavy hair into place, Aria raised her fist rapping it gently on the door three times. After a few seconds Randy answered the door surprised to see her standing there. "Hey."

She flashed him a smile realizing this seemed a little stupid but she plowed on regardless. "Okay I know this is going to sound silly but I need a male opinion on how I look. My dress particularly. I don't want to overdo it again like I have before in the past."

Randy laughed pulling her into the room by the hand so he could get a full view. She wore a long sleeved zebra-inspired print dress with a black shoulder enveloping shrug neckline and banded hem. He spun her around a few times nodding appreciatively. "I think you look fantastic. You always do."

"Are you sure it's not too much? I have more conservative things in my bag."

"Aria you're wearing a cocktail dress. The only way to overdue it is if you showed up in some floor length ballroom style prom dress."

The 22-year old scrunched her nose in distaste at that suggestion. "God I didn't even wear that kind of thing at my prom."

"Oh you mean a full four years ago?" The Superstar got a fierce glare from the young woman standing before him but he smiled innocently back at her unperturbed.

She huffed out a breath of air tossing her head back a little to get some hair off her face. "Yes. I've only been out of high school four years. I'm glad you can do math."

"Wait shouldn't you have just now finished college? You already have a teaching job."

"I did college in three years."

Randy raised his eyebrows impressed by that tidbit of information. "Well aren't you little Ms. Smarty Pants?"

Aria shared a small laugh with the Viper wringing her hands together as she started for the door. "Yeah whatever okay well thank you. I should probably let you finish getting ready."

Randy saw the worry etched on her face and figured there was more to this impromptu visit beyond a fashion emergency. "Hang on, are you alright?" He felt his fatherly instinct start to come out or in Aria's case big brother syndrome.

"Honestly?"

Randy grinned at her. "No please lie."

Aria rolled her eyes at the sarcastic reply. "I'm just a little on edge tonight. All four of you are in a match, two of which are championships matches, one the opponent is a psychopath, and the other so freaking life defining good knows what a lost could mean."

Randy knew she meant her four guys and he had to admit he could see where that could be a little unnerving. "Aria, we'll be fine. No one will get hurt seriously."

She sat down on his bed examining her black nail polish she had just finished applying 10 minutes ago so her nails would match the outfit. "For Sheamus I agree with that but you're going up against Kane. Kane! We all know what's he capable of. Punk is facing Chris who has made it his mission to ruin Punk physically and emotionally all the while trying to steal his title, and like I said who knows what a lost will do to John."

Randy looked down at her for a few seconds taking in the extreme look of concern crossing her pretty features. _She really is worried about tonight. _"Aria." He sat down beside her taking one of her small hands in his. "Don't freak out about this. If you really think about it Elimination Chamber was much worse. I mean that cage…it's not fun."

She sighed heavily slipping her heels in and out of her shoes. "True but only one of you was in it." Her hand slid out from under Randy's as she stood back up fixing herself up in the mirror hanging on the wall. "I'm just worried for you guys. Mostly worried John might lose."

"It is possible."

"I know. And if that happens I just don't feel like I could leave him. Even though things between us are rocky right now I'd feel like I'm abandoning him. And I can't fix him in the week I have left here." Her summer trip extended out to Wrestlemania and the RAW after; then she had to head back home.

Randy could see where she was coming from. Over the weeks leading up to this moment John had been a little more unhinged not to mention with him and Aria on the outs at the moment it just made things worse because he just knew John would be thinking about that. "He could win."

"If he wins that's great I don't have to change anything."

"But if he loses?"

Aria was silent for a minute looking down at the floor. "I'll have to make some decisions."

That perked Randy's interest a little. "Like?"

"Like whether to stay."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Aria jumped into the new World Heavyweight Champion's arms. "That was amazing! 18 seconds!"<p>

Sheamus laughed as he squeezed Aria to him the title still slung over his shoulder. "I really hope he enjoyed that kiss." He noticed Aria pointing to something over his shoulder and when he turned around Daniel Bryan and AJ were walking past glowering at the pair. Sheamus shifted Aria to hold in one arm settling his forearm under her thighs while drawing the title off his shoulder to grasp in his free hand. He shared a look with the girl in his arms them thinking the same thing. "Hey Bryan?"

The new World Champion lifted his belt into the air then the pair started to chant together. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" It was rather entertaining to see Bryan's face turn such a violent shade of red unable to stutter out a reply and instead stalked off AJ following spewing out words of comfort that seemingly fell on deaf ears.

Once the pair had settled down enough Sheamus set Aria back down on her feet her pulling the hem of her dress down from where it had ridden up slightly. "I do believe we should thank him for that signature celebratory chant of his. It's a great mocking tool."

The Irish wrestler grinned widely at her. "I'm starting to see why he liked it so much."

Aria giggled at him knocking her shoulder into his side lightly. "At least now I know one of my boys are safe. And victorious." Sheamus went to answer her when even from their position in back Kane's music reached them making Aria freeze knowing what would be awaiting Randy in the ring. "And now the worry is back."

Sheamus smiled at her slinging an arm around her shoulders pulling her against his side. "Hey if anyone can take down the crazy man it's Randy. Come on; let's go watch the match. I may even have chocolate for you to nibble on in your concerned state."

Aria pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're just perfect."

"I try my best." The two winded their way around while Randy's music played giving them so time before the match got underway and the inevitable punishment doled out. They reached his locker room filing in Aria dropping immediately on the couch sliding her feet from their place in her three-inch heels. Sheamus hung his new title belt up in his locket patting the front of it affectionately. He then rooted around in a small duffle bag at the bottom of the locker until his hands closed around a bag of M&Ms.

Aria had turned the TV on showing the referee signal for the bell to be rung then hurried out of the way between the two powerful WWE wrestlers. "And so it begins." Sheamus dropped the candy into her lap then vaulted over the back of the couch to land heavily next to her knocking her off balance a little. "Graceful much?"

"Sorry love."

Aria smiled at the nickname popping a blue M&M in her mouth then faced back towards the TV seeing blows being exchanged back and forth but then Randy got the advantage keeping Kane off his feet with a few boots to the face. He tried to pull Kane through the ropes for one of his signature moves but Kane countered taking the advantage back for himself. Aria clutched Sheamus' arm both times Kane covered Randy letting a sigh of relief escape when he kicked out at 2 each time. Randy started to get a small thing going but a side slam led to yet another cover and another kick out. Aria was munching on M&Ms nervously now even through Randy turning things around for himself.

Sheamus glanced over at Aria every once in awhile a little impressed with the speed to which Aria was eating the candy. "You alright there?"

"Yeah sure." Kane lifted Randy's body completely vertical holding him there for a few moments then slammed his back straight into the mat. "Completely fine." Sheamus rested his hand on her knee patting it reassuringly before going back to watching his friend battle it out with the Big Red Monster. Randy countered Kane with a backbreaker but it seemed to have shot some pain through his own body. He tried a few clotheslines unsuccessful at knocking the big man off his feet so he hit a power slam followed by ramming Kane into the steel post getting the desired effect. The Viper followed up with his patented DDT planting Kane into the mat and smiling that slightly crazy smile of his when competing.

"Here it comes."

But no Sheamus was proved wrong when Kane shut down the RKO responding with a boot to Randy's face. But the Viper got his revenge with a dropkick to Kane's midsection when Kane made to fly from the top rope. After surveying his opponent for a moment, Randy started backward to go for the punt to the skull but one can never count out Kane for one huge gloved hand caught Randy around the throat and delivered a choke slam that looked like it was end of the fight.

Aria couldn't bear to eat anymore so she set the nearly empty M&M bag on the floor by her shoes watching Kane go for the cover. "Come on Randy." At 2 ½ Randy got out of the hold keeping him alive. Kane seemed quite agitated at this turn of events deciding to take out his frustration on Randy's face with blow after blow. Randy fought his way out from Kane's punishment going for his finisher again but Aria just didn't think the RKO was going to work this time around. However a low dropkick to Kane's knees did. After an elbow to his competitor's face Kane bought some time to lift himself to the second rope but Randy wasn't quite done yet. After throwing a few 'bombs' as Jerry called them Randy stood up on the second rope as well. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Oh relax you worry-wart." That little comment earned Sheamus a smack on the chest causing him to cough from the sudden loss of breath. "Okay sorry."

"Thank you. Is he…is he trying to do an RKO from up there?" Whether or not that was Randy's plan, Kane ended that line of thinking when he grabbed Randy around the throat again before sending the two of them careening off the ropes Randy still locked in Kane's grip before crashing into the ring mat the effects of a choke slam from the second rope radiating up Randy's already tender back. This time the referee got to the count of three and the eerie music that signaled Kane started to play.

* * *

><p>"How you feeling champ?" Randy shot Aria and Sheamus a half-grin as he hobbled his way backstage his lower back still protesting movement.<p>

"Other than a little banged up and eating my words massively I'm feeling relatively okay."

Aria grimaced with him when he started to stretch out his back a groan of pain passing through his lips. "Maybe you should get that looked at."

He waved off her suggestion leaning back against a nearby wall his body visibly relaxing at the provided rest. "No, no. I'll be good in a little while. Just sore."

Aria exchanged a look with Sheamus. "Are you sure? That last choke slam looked pretty bad."

He was feeling good enough to start sporting a smirk flashing it in Aria's direction. "I'm fine, Mom."

The 22-year old rolled her eyes at the jab but decided he was a big boy if he needed some assistance he would've asked for it. "Cute. Alright, now that I'm sure you two are in the clear I'm going to go make the rounds with the others." She pressed a kiss to Randy's cheek. "You did good. Promise." After that she spun around to repeat the process with Sheamus. "Congrats again Mr. Champion. Look after him would you?" She threw a wave over her shoulder as she clicked down the hall looking for Punk since his match was before John's. Aria pulled out her phone to see if she could get Punk on the phone but her ramming into someone halted that particular task of hers. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up with an apologetic smile in place only to have it falter at the sight of whom she had run into. "It's perfectly alright. You look very familiar." Dwayne Johnson was grinning down at her and she couldn't come up with anything to say. "Are you alright Miss?"

The young woman shook her head a little to clear the cobwebs. "Yes I'm sorry just had a zoning out moment there."

"That's quite alright. I'm Dwayne. Or Rocky. Whichever."

_I know who you are. I've seen you insult my best friend on a weekly basis. _Aria took the offered hand. "Hi I'm Aria Terrington."

Dwayne shook her hand a few times before letting it fall from his grasp. "I'm telling you that name really does ring a few bells in my head. Have we met before?"

Figuring he'd find out just why it was he knew her name here in the next few minutes or so, Aria just told him. "No but you probably recognize me as the girl John Cena was referring to in that monologue of his. I've been caught on screen a couple times which is most likely why you know my face."

"You're Cena's girl?"

Aria really hated that label of being someone's girl. It made her feel possessed and like property. "No I'm not his girl I'm just a good friend. I grew up with John."

Dwayne nodded his slowly at her taking in the information. "Yes you are that girl. Who he wants to win this match for thinking it will bring you back."

"I don't believe that's what he fully thi—"

"Oh no it is. He thinks some kind of glory will bring you back around, have a certain appeal to you to be with the man who brought down the Rock. You however don't strike me as that kind of girl." Aria opened her mouth to defend not only herself but John as well. "Then again…aren't you shacking up with the WWE Champion? After all what higher glory is there then being the WWE Champion's slampiece?"

Aria scoffed in disbelief at what she had just been accused of. "I am not with Punk to feed off his glory of being champion. What on Earth could I possibly gain from that anyway, I'm not a Diva here I'm a small-town girl visiting her friend and found someone she liked along the way! I'm not a slampiece!"

Dwayne lifted his hands up in front of him a smirk playing across his lips. "Geez, someone's touchy. It's okay to be shallow you'll meet plenty of women in the WWE like that. I'm not here to judge you don't have to explain yourself to me."

Anger started to build up in Aria at this man's words slandering her so easily and without shame. "God do you hear yourself? You know I used to think all the name-calling and bullshit you threw John's way was all part of a storyline and nicely typed up for you because it's not fun to watch two people be all nice or simply stare at each other before some big 'Once in a Lifetime' match. But now you really are the arrogant asshole John loves to classify you as."

Sarcastic laughter left the People's Champion. "Oh darling, it's just words. Building a fucking bridge and get over it. Or better yet run along and go get your newest boy toy to come fight for your reputation that'd be real entertaining."

Aria didn't really know what to do. It was obvious Dwayne had no intention of sparing her humiliation and whether that was because he was simply an ass or because she was affiliated with John she didn't know. She wanted to retaliate, defend herself but that just wasn't in the cards this time. "Go to hell." She stepped around him heading off for original destination but she kept hearing Dwayne's words in her head. _'You're newest boy toy' _Was that how this looked? That she was jumping her way through the WWE roster? _But John and I were six years ago there's no jumping! _Aria crossed her arms protectively as insecurity came crashing down into her. But she didn't have time to dwell on that because as she came upon Punk's locker room she heard two voices seemingly arguing.

Rather than doing the moral thing probably and breaking it up, the curiosity in her won out as she leaned up against the wall just outside the door and listened in. "What is it you want John?"

"I want to talk about Aria."

Punk sighed heavily rolling his eyes at where this seemed to going. "What is this? The don't hurt her or I'll hurt you speech? Thanks but I'll pass."

Aria heard the sound of someone being slammed up against the metal of a locker. "Well that's just too damn bad because you're going to listen to what I have to say. That girl is just about everything to me and she needs to be treated right."

"Oh and you're an expert in that department? I'm sorry but who is it that's made her cry multiple times? Who is it that keeps pushing at her to love you because it's you want? Have I imagined all this John?"

John's eyes darkened as his own frustration fought its way to the surface. "At least I've never put my hands on her. Can you say that?" All Aria could hear was silence for a moment.

"Don't even start with that shit. I didn't do that on purpose."

"But you did it. At least own up to it."

"I have." Aria didn't understand exactly what it was John was trying to accomplish. Neither of them needed to be tangled up in this drama before their big matches tonight where the ramifications of them losing would be horrendous. "What is it you really want to say here John? I'm getting a little tired of asking."

"I'm here to tell you that if you want Aria you're going to fight me for her. She was in my life first, she was my girl first, and I have a history with her that you can't even dream of having."

Punk laughed at the words leaving John's mouth. "Really? I have to fight you for her? What are we animals fighting for our right to be the alpha male? Is that what this is?"

"I'm not joking Punk. I'm still very much in love with Aria Terrington and I'm not ready to give up yet. I haven't had competition for a few years so I'm a little out of practice but I'm not worried."

Another slam sounded but this time Aria peeked and saw it was John smashed up against the locker the metal digging into his back. "What part of no don't you get John? She told you no. She hasn't even told me yes there's no fight to be had."

"That's what you think. She wants to be chased. She wants to see who really wants her, but wants her for the right reasons."

"Well if I were you I wouldn't expect to win then."

John was glowering at Punk pushing off from the locker. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Punk shook his head. "It means you only want her because you don't have her and I might. You're like a dog; you want what other pups have. She's not a toy. She can be with whomever the hell she wants to be with. Why can't you understand that?"

"What I understand is that it seems she wants to be with you but you're only up for it when it's convenient for you. And that's not the kind of man she needs. Like I said she's always kind of had shitty taste in men. It's probably her biggest flaw."

There was the slam again Punk starting to lose his temper just a bit. "Don't go making the mistake that you're the only one here who can feel something for that girl. As for me and her, those are our issues to work out which we do pretty well. She tells me when I'm being a jackass and I'll tell her when she's being a bitch. I haven't had to do that yet but she's implemented her side of the arrangement so I think we're doing just fine without your help thanks."

John shoved Punk in the chest. "I don't care what you think. What you need to know is that Aria is special. She has a heart the size of this damn country. She's a relationship girl. She doesn't do casual. She wants to be there for the good, the bad, everything. And when's she's not, when she's shut out she doesn't understand. She's hurt. You've hurt her just like I have so don't go around thinking you're superior to me."

Punk cracked his neck rolling it a few times to keep his anger from exploding. Because while pounding John's face in sounded like an exceptional idea to him he knew Aria wouldn't like it. "I must be since she keeps running away from you and straight to me."

John's voice dropped in volume causing Aria to have to lean in closer to the door crack to catch his words. "Think twice before you touch my girl."

Punk matched his volume. "She's not your girl, John. But she just might be mine. So maybe you should do the thinking."

From Aria's vantage point she saw John draw his fist back Punk mirroring the movement. "Stop it!" She threw open the door bringing their attention off each other to her. "What are you two doing? Going around and decided who's I am and why? Who deserves to 'win' me, whom I should be with? I thought those were my decisions."

John groaned in frustration. "Except you can't seem to grasp the ability to make any."

"They're still mine!" She tossed them both a disgusted look before running off not even sure where it was she was going. Tears wanting to fall blurred her vision and she didn't see the 'Caution Wet Floor' sign so when she hit the slick floor in her heels she went sprawling to the ground painfully. That seemed to break the dam around her emotions because the tears started to flow as she pushed herself up but didn't get up from the floor. _Why haven't I made any decisions? Why am I so torn as to what to do? Shouldn't listening to your heart be easier than this? _

Aria just didn't know what had happened over the span of time she'd been here. Somewhere along the way her and John had fallen apart to the point where they weren't even best friends anymore no matter how much she wanted to deny that fact. They were always fighting, always at odds with one another unable to see the other's standpoint. And then there was Punk. The man that she had subconsciously developed something deep for but couldn't label it? What does that mean? Why hasn't she? Didn't Sheamus and Randy even tell her to do so because it'd settle so much of the unrest in her life?

She didn't register the footfalls heading her way so lost in her own head to hear them. She didn't take notice of the figure that sat down beside her silently or the eyes that searched her face. "Now why is a pretty girl like you sitting out here all alone with tears pouring down your face?"

Startled, Aria jumped in her spot on the floor at the suddenness of the voice. She turned her head to see who the intruder was seeing her at her most vulnerable only to look into the face of Hunter Helmsley. She wiped the tears from her face no doubt smudging her make-up horribly. "Why does it matter to you? I don't even know you."

That didn't seem to bother Hunter for he simply smiled and held out his hand to her. "Hunter."

She regarded him for a moment before hesitantly extending her own small hand. "Aria." He surprised her by catching it in his own and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Aria. Even if under these circumstances." He placed her hand in her lap before letting go. "So why the tears?"

Aria closed her eyes as her little problem came crashing back into her the weight of it too great now for her to care about pouring her heart out to someone she literally just met. "My personal life is just so screwed up and I don't know how to fix it. Either way I hurt someone I've come to care deeply for and I can't choose. But until I choose…this chaos is my life. And I'm so tired."

Hunter looked at her wondering just what the full story was. "Why do you need to choose?"

Aria sniffed bowing her head once more as sobs threatened to take over again. "John Cena loves me." She checked his expression real quick seeing only mild surprise. "But…"

"You love someone else."

A pathetic laugh left her as she nodded her confirmation. "So cliché right?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders leaving his comment on her question at that. "It seems you've already made your choice of what you want in your head. Why can't you just voice it aloud?" He brushed a few tears from her face that she had missed.

Aria fell back against the cool tile of the wall. "I guess it's because I feel like after everything John and I have gone through, how much we've fallen apart these few months, if I choose this other person it's going to break the final straw on our friendship. A friendship that's lasted 18 years and…I can't bring myself to do it."

"Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to throw something like that away."

Aria could only shrug her shoulder helplessly. "If he was in enough pain…he might."

"You're so tragically torn."

Aria sighed heavily. "Tell me about it."

Hunter tipped her chin up and directed her to look at him. "Let me tell you something that might help put this in perspective for you, okay?" She nodded her consent. "You need John in your life right? He's your friend, you've known him all your life, he's security. He's solid."

"Yes."

"Okay so in a sense you need him to survive. That's why you're so scared to break things. But instead of thinking who you need to survive which is where you become conflicted in yourself right?" She shook her head yes. "Think of who could help you live."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows not understanding. "How is that any different?"

Hunter smiled at her young age being shown to him. "Surviving and living are two very different things. Surviving is simply that being alive. But living…that's having everything you possibly can be at it's fullest, being as happy as you can, having everything as perfect as you can imagine it. And if this other person isn't in your life, do you think you'll have that? Because that'll give you your answer to whether what it is you want matches what you need."

Aria looked at Hunter amazement coloring her features. "How did you come here and make the jumbled up mess in my head seems so…simple?"

"I'm just brilliant like that."

* * *

><p>Aria spent some time alone thanks to Hunter. He managed to get her a little room to herself where she could watch the rest of the show in peace. She was sure people were looking for her by now but she was enjoying the solitude too much to expose her location. She only emerged once and that was to congratulate both Hunter and Undertaker for an amazing 'End of an Era' match. Now however, Punk was up to bat against Chris for the WWE Championship and it had just been established by the new GM of both RAW and Smackdown John Laurinaitis, <em>ugh that thought alone makes me gag and I don't even work here, <em>that if Punk got disqualified tonight he'd lose his championship to Chris. Aria knew that was a tall order because Chris knew this obviously and she had a feeling he'd throw some words around to get Punk's blood boiling and might very well cause him to do something to get him disqualified. Aria just hoped he had enough strength not to. She said a quick little prayer while the two competitors made their entrances to the ring.

When the match got under way they quickly went back forth to gain the early advantage but eventually Punk won that battle. He got a few kicks and chops in chasing Jericho into the corer where he started in with a few knees making sure to stop himself before he reached the 5 count. Chris then slapped Punk in the face not only once but twice before running back into the corner trying to irritate Punk enough to go over the 5 count. Then he upped the ante. "Hey Punk! How's your father?"

Aria covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh Lord." The look in Punk's eyes was complete savagery as he rolled Chris from the ropes landing elbow drops to the chest then a body slam. He climbed up to the top rope preparing for the elbow dive before Chris rolled out of the ring to avoid the damage. Punk only looked on for a few seconds, not seeming all the annoyed by this change of events, before he jumped off anyway landing a massive clothesline.

A rather crazed smile fell on his face but Chris moved things right along not missing a beat. "How's your sister?"

Punk immediately reacted by jumping up and retrieving a chair then following Chris into the ring chair raised high in the air. "Don't do it baby, don't do it!" Chris was egging Punk on screaming for Punk to hit him in the head, literally begging for it. Saying once again that Punk's father was an alcoholic and his sister a drug addict trying anything to make the WWE Champion swing the chair right at him. With amazing restraint Punk threw the chair away and instead landed a nice sharp kick to Chris' middle sending him staggering over to the corner once more. The champion went for a high knee but was caught by a double boot from his opponent swinging the advantage his way. Aria had to shut her eyes before Punk hit the floor from the suplex Chris just performed. It was hard to watch further punishment be doled out knowing all she could do was watch and hope things worked out in the end in Punk's favor.

Chris kept working on the tender back from holds to a backbreaker. Soon though Punk fought his way out of trouble until he was caught climbing up the ropes and thrown to the mat his body folding sickingly as he did. A hold was put back in place to further put pressure on Punk's back but he kicked his way out buying a little time to regroup. Chris went for the running bulldog but instead of landing the move he got tossed right into the turnbuckles ruining his momentum as Punk started in with the chops, kicks, dropkicks, neckbreaker, you name it. After two counters, one for each Superstar, Punk was caught up being rolled over for the Walls of Jericho but he countered once more saving his back the pain. Seconds later though, Chris stopped the elbow dive for a second time following it up with a Code Breaker having people think it was over. But there was still some gas left in the tank of the WWE Champion as he smoothly got Jericho up and landed the GTS. He was slow to cover him however and when the cover was in place Chris got his foot on the rope stopping the count just in time. And he kicked out of the second cover a few moments later. Chris gained momentum for a short while before those dangerous chops of Punk's came into play once again. However as he went to flip Chris off the top rope he got caught and the Walls of Jericho were locked in. Aria clawed her fingers through her hair as she watched Punk's yell in agony. "Oh dear God."

Thankfully he got to the ropes breaking the hold and then shirked Chris over the top rope onto the floor. He raced the width of the ring launching himself to knock Chris over again but hit the barrier himself in the process. However whatever damage done didn't seem to be felt as he landed a high knee causing Chris' head to bounce off the steel pole even making a grimace form on Aria's face. At the referee's count of 6, both men were back in the ring and Punk flew from the ropes at Jericho only to get caught in another Code Breaker. "It's over!"

"Oh shut up Cole!" Aria felt a little silly for yelling at the TV but she'd done much worse at home. Chris went for the cover but the champion kicked out with nothing but sheer will to win. There were two GTS attempts back to back but Chris managed to get out of both before starting his climb up the ropes. It didn't matter though because one of those massive kicks from the WWE Champion landed right at Jericho's kidney. The third GTS attempt in a 5 minute span was made only to get caught and changed right back in the Walls of Jericho. But Punk fought with all he had to get out of it before rolling his opponent up for a cover. Chris changed it up to where he had the cover but it changed again. This time however, Punk was changing tactics and locked in the Anaconda Vince. Aria had to grin at this. _If Jericho wants to use the Walls fine but that just brings out the Vice. _

Chris used all his strength to roll them over getting Punk's shoulders down but that didn't work and the Vice was still locked in tight. "Tap out! Tap out you son of a bitch!" Aria waited for Chris' hand to smack the mat signaling his surrender but instead he brought his knees up to Punk's head getting the grip to loosen enough to slip out of. It became a war of the submission maneuvers as Chris attempted the Walls of Jericho for the third time that night. But the swats at his head from Punk had him disoriented enough to the point for Punk to craft his way out and put the Anaconda Vice back in place.

Aria was now on her feet her hands in her hair honey eyes glued to the TV. "Come on you jackass just tap for Pete's sake!" Aria had to hand it to Chris he tried everything from knees to the skull again to flailing around like a fish out of water, anything to get loose but Punk had accounted for everything and escape wasn't an option this time. "Come on, come on, come on!"

Unable to last, Chris brought his hand down against the mat and that was it. "And the winner of the match by submission, and still your WWE Champion, C…M…Punk!"

Aria wrenched the door to her room open and started sprinting to the ring. Heels and all she was all out running recovering from a few near spills here and there. But it was worth it as she made it to the ramp and saw Punk stand up and collect his retained title from the referee once more. He'd successfully defended his title four times now, once even in an elimination chamber with the odds stacked against him. More calmly, Aria strutted down the ramp ignoring the whispers and points in her direction. Punk caught sight of her during his celebration so he jumped down from the corner and made his way over to help her with the ropes as she climbed in the ring only to be caught off guard by her throwing herself into his arms. His arms circled around her waist, title still in hand. "I've made my choice. It's you." He pulled back from her searching her eyes for any doubt she may have but found none. So then he silently asked for her permission grinning widely when she nodded her head. Not needing to be told twice, Punk dipped his head to press his lips to hers with all 78,363 people at Wrestlemania XXVIII watch him do so.


	32. What Can I Say

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: And here we are with part two, the conclusion, of Wrestlemania XXVIII. Describing the matches is definitely the hardest part of this but I hope I've been doing it well enough. I apologize for just how much of this chapter is the match, and how long this thing is, I seriously didn't know it would take that long to describe it. Anywho, hope you like!**

Chapter 31: What Can I Say

John felt his jaw slacken as his eyes took in the image of Aria tossing herself into the arms of the still WWE Champion. He saw her lips moving forming words he couldn't make out but the kiss that Punk pressed to her lips seconds later he understood loud and clear. He'd been trying to find Aria for awhile now but wherever she had holed up she intended to not be found. And as much as it pained him to think about it, John knew Punk hadn't been able to find her either, he had actually run into the other man as they both were performing their separate search parties. Therefore, what was taking place on screen right now Aria decided all by herself without anyone's influence tipping her in Punk's direction. He dropped down on the bench in his locker room twisting his wristbands around and around. His match with Rock was next, practically now really. Brodus Clay was doing something with his 'Momma' and her bridge club at the moment killing time while MGK was getting prepared to perform. He had probably five minutes until it was his turn to step out onto the biggest stage in professional wrestling…and all he could see was Aria kissing Punk a soft smile etched on her beautiful face. Completely and irrevocably happy with the man in front of her.

There was a knock on his door and as he lifted his head, John saw a producer poke his head in signaling for him to start making his way to the front. Seconds later, MGK's music cued up. John stood shaking himself mentally and physically trying his best to clear his head and get ready for this life-changing match. He couldn't give up just yet. If he caved emotionally on Aria he might as well go in that ring and lay down in front of Rock. He needed to keep Aria in his mind as she was at that masquerade party, on his birthday, out by the lake in West Newbury. He still needed his drive for this match and it couldn't be anger. It had to be her.

John left his locker room feeling the beat of 'Invincible' vibrating through the floor carrying on through his body as he made his way towards the ring. He kept his eyes looking straight ahead never wavering. He didn't want to chance seeing any pity looks or catch the sight of groups huddled together whispering about him as he passed. All he wanted to do was get out to that ring and prove that he was worth something, worth being proud of, just simply worthy. He had made it to the entrance ramp MGK's speech coming to a close the music in background fading to silence. He nodded once to the tech that he was ready and after a button was pushed his entrance music started up and it was his time to shine. He was ready.

John went out his energy up to the maximum a smile plastered on his face. "We got people behind the scoreboard!" He surveyed the massive crowd at Sun Life Stadium the energy in the place astronomical. This really was the grandest stage of them all. John turned towards a camera fully realizing the moment was here. A year in the making. "What do you think? Once in a lifetime?" He gave a quick nod. "I think so." He did his customary salute then ran up to dive into the ring. _Bring it on Rocky. I'm ready. _The cheers and the boos all it did was amp him up even more and it was dare he say electrifying to be in this ring right at this moment knowing what was about to come.

_'Oh sometimes I get a feeling, yeah. Get a feeling that I've never, never, never had before…' _John waited patiently in the ring while Flo Rida had his moment singing abbreviated versions of his newest songs Good Feeling and Wild Ones. If this was any other night John probably be right along with all the fans rocking out to the beat and maybe even a smidge excited to see Flo Rida live. _Aria must be loving this backstage. _He forced himself to leave the thought at that and let it carry no further.

'_If you smell…what the Rock is cooking…' _John stared off in the distance as his opponent made his entrance, taking his own sweet time too crossing from one side of the stage to the other maneuvering between Flo Rida's dancers. After that little jolt, Rock finally started making his way down the ramp to the ring where John was waiting for him. Rock climbed up on one of the corners soaking in the cheers from the thousands in attendance. And then he met John's gaze. He gave John a nod and seemed to mouth 'You ready?' but in all honestly John couldn't care less what Rock had to say. They'd done enough talking and it was time to lay it all on the line and leave it all in the ring. The bell rung and John felt his blood really start to get going as he stared down the man opposite him. _Time to back up your words movie star. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts…weighing 251 pounds…John Cena!" John took off his dog tags giving them the customary short kiss for any luck he may be given from the heavens then handed them off to the referee while the ring announcer read out the Rock's stats for the audience. "And from Miami, Florida…weighing 265 pounds…the Rock!" While Dwayne bounced around after his introduction John stripped off his shirt tossing it into the crowd hearing Jerry and Cole start to talk back and forth but he blocked it out. It was just he, Rock, and the referee in the ring now. There were a few words exchanged between the two men as the crowd chanted 'Let's Go Cena', 'Cena Sucks,' and 'Rocky.' The two WWE Superstars took it all in but John kept one eye on Rock. He didn't plan to take his eyes off his opponent for one second during this match because that could be the difference between winning and losing. And losing wasn't an option.

After a few more moments of standing there the referee moved them back into their respective corners making sure things were ready to go then signaled for the bell to be rung starting up the match and it was go time. John and Rock danced around each other for a few seconds and then the first contact was made as they locked up in the middle of the ring. John pushed with all his strength knocking the People's champion to the mat the conflicting Cena chants rising in volume. John locked up with Rock again but this time it was Rock who pushed John down and had him rolling back up into the corner. _Alright Rocky, let's do this then. _Locking up for the third time, Rock caught John up in a head lock squeezing upon John's head and it John felt the pressure in full but worked his way out of it the two going back and forth twisting their opponents' arm. Rock pulled out some gymnastic-like skills to get the upper hand tossing John into the ropes throwing him to the ground when he came back and again once he was back on his feet. John tried to pull his arm out of reach but Rock got hold of it rolling him up into a cradle getting a two count. John retreated to the corner his eyes wide as he realized just how close this match had come to ending right after it began. And not ending in the way it had to. He asked the referee two just to be sure then stood back up slowly preparing to jump back into the fray. A second headlock on John was put in place then a shoulder knockdown but after getting some impressive air followed by a take down, John got the advantage his arm locked around Rock's head this time as they grappled on the ground. Slowly the two rose to their feet Rock fighting his way out the lock with a few hits to the middle of John pushing him to the ropes. But John delivered a kick to the Rock's throat buying him so time. However it only bought a few precious seconds before a strong right hand collided with John's face sending him flying back to the corner off his feet stars threatening to dance along the sides of his vision. Clearing the fuzziness, John charged at Rock but he was caught up having to flail his legs crazily to prevent his competitor from doing whatever it was he had planned. John slid out of the ring to regroup outside before beginning the climb back in. However like most wrestlers getting back inside the ropes while their opponent was already sitting pretty rearing to go, Rock landed a solid kick to John's chest resulting in John rolling over the second rope into the ring pressing a hand to the spot that'd just been hit. Another kick to the head followed but Rock took too much time deciding his next move leaving the door of opportunity wide open for John who took it readily. John rammed his shoulder into Rock's stomach driving him straight into the turnbuckles putting the two wrestlers back on equal footing advantage wise.

Aria watched from backstage surrounded by her boys silently taking it the match as it unfolded before her eyes minute by minute. She knew what this meant to John and what the ending had to be. She was praying with all she had the fates wanted to be kind tonight. Deciding to take back the upper hand in the ring, John ran up to Rock head bowed shoulder cocked out delving it deep into Rock's gut once and then twice before waiting for the right time to deliver a hard clothesline knocking Rock off his feet making sure to break his momentum before falling into the turnbuckles himself. He went for the cover but Rock kicked out at one. In response, John went for some version of what looked a Bear Hug squeezing Rock's midsection with all he had to wear down his competition. _Anything to make this easier. _Blows to the head forced John's grip to loosen and one more had him tumbling towards the ropes a little dizzy. He saw Rock charging at him though so John let his feet fly from under him allowing his weight to drag the top rope down giving Rocky a straight shot to the floor below and the barrier to halt any speed. _Time to kick it up a notch. _John joined his opponent outside the ring smoothly lifting Rock over one shoulder before letting him go ribs hitting the top of the covered steel barricade getting a small groan of pain for his troubles. Keeping with his current pattern, John lifted Rock again for a few seconds then let gravity finish off the move as again Rock's ribs connected with an unyielding surface, the announce table.

_Good job Johnny, good job. _Aria had her hands folded atop her knees, her legs dragged up to her chest. Punk was on her left his hand wedged between hers letting her squeeze if John ran into trouble. Randy was on her other side his chin propped up in his the palm of his hand while Sheamus took the floor tapping his foot whether from impatience, nervousness for John, or excitement Aria wasn't sure. John sat down in ring to take a breather while the referee checked to make sure things were still on the green light. After getting a nod of confirmation from the official, he clambered back out to ringside landing a kick to the sore ribs of Rock then grabbed him and tossed him back into the ring firmly in control. He drew up the Rock's leg as he went for the cover but at the two Rock kicked out keeping the match going. John lied in wait fist raised until the time came for him to crack Rock's neck for him keeping Rock down. A methodically timed kick targeted the ribs again leaving Rock to twist on the ground in pain. John allowed for Rock to crawl and push himself almost fully up then slammed the other man back first into the mat covering him right after. The official slapped the mat twice before Rock got a shoulder up ending the count. John sat up a small shot of frustration entering him. He asked the ref for sure that it was only two. It was obvious Rock was in pain but he didn't quit and John began to figure out what to bring to the table so he could win. _I'm in control I've just got to get the right move hit and I'm golden. _

Punk glanced sideways at Aria seeing her bottom lip tugged between her teeth as she watched the TV screen closely. He leaned over closer to whisper in her ear, "He just might pull this off."

A small smile graced Aria's lips as she let her eyes drift from the TV to the hazel ones staring right into hers. "He just might."

Punk grinned at her brushing his thumb along her cheek for a few seconds then let his hand drop back to his side. "Go back to watching your friend." Aria pecked his lips before doing as he said and directing her attention back to the match. Like a predator stalking his prey John circled the Rock keeping himself from view while his opponent lifted himself off the mat. Out of nowhere in a sudden burst of strength, Rock caught the right hook John was about to connect with sending one of his own in retaliation then another. John was thrown into the ropes and allowed to hit the other side but he had a plan and countered whatever Rock was planning on doing transforming the moment into one for him as he locked in a full on Bear Hug this time no doubt having Rock's ribs protesting loudly. Rock kept refusing to give in though no matter how much pressure John applied. With a few well-placed right hands, John was forced to allow the separation and began teetering from the force of the blows. But before he could fall backward, Rock pulled him back and planted John into the mat with a perfect DDT. John felt Rock go for the cover but he forced himself to kick out at two not willing to lose. He pulled Aria's face from his mind 6 years ago when he drew up her masquerade mask to kiss her lips softly in the middle of the dance floor. It gave him strength. He battled back with blow after blow to any part of the Rock he could get to backing Rock into a corner with the assault.

Unfortunately the renewed attitude also touched the Rock as he hit a few punches of his own ending the spiel with a Spine Buster. Punk grimaced along with Aria and the boys in the back as he watched Rock go to work. _Maybe I spoke too soon. _John knew he was set up for the Rock's 'Electrifying Move' or whatever the hell he called it and with that image of Aria still firmly ingrained in his mind, John flew up from his position on the mat to snatch Rock's ankle surprising his competition. Rock got out of the hold, _that's okay no big deal, _so John did a few shoulder knock down followed by a side slam. _It's not over yet movie star, not yet. It's time for a little five-knuckle shuffle bitch. _Rock was face down on the mat and confidence flooded through John bringing a wide grin to his face. Jerry commented that Rock wouldn't like what he saw when he got up which was an AA but he battled out of it shoving John away from him. John hit the ropes coming back with a clothesline but Rock had the same idea and John felt the pain radiate through his chest just as his arm met Rock's body and they both went to the mat spread eagle.

The referee did a quick check to both men then began the ten count. John began to stir hearing the numbers hitting his ears and the all-out brawl began once both had reached their feet as they exchanged blows until Rock got roll going. John saw the mocking of his 'you can't see me', _see this bitch, _and while Rock was taunting John took advantage to lift his opponent off his feet and landed an AA to the Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment. _I've got him. _John hooked the leg and the count went one…two…but Rock kicked out before it hit three and John rolled off his hands on his head as frustration bubbled up and he wondered just what it was he had to do to put Rock away. He pulled Rock to his feet who was apparently playing possum for immediately John clawed at the hand on his throat feeling his body go into the air before connecting with the mat. _Oh shit. _Rock covered him and he heard the official's hand hitting the mat but with sheer will he got his shoulder up seeing an image in his head of Aria's relieved face while she watched in back. _Root for me girl, root for me. _John rolled to the ropes to help get his body up only to get halfway before the assault began. Pulling from within, John thwarted Rock and hit a side slam coming up with the decision to go up top, something he's not known to do often. He made it count though when his legs hit the back of Rock's neck making him collapse to the floor. John instantly covered him but this wasn't called a 'Once in a Lifetime' match for nothing as Rock kicked out once more staying alive.

Randy shook his head as he looked on. "9 years out of the ring or not Rock is one tough son of a bitch."

Sheamus nodded in agreement. "Forget ring rust, he's still as good as he was before."

Punk noticed the look on Aria's face realizing she was hearing nothing but praise for the man trying to break her best friend while John got zero credit. And even though the guy had come and attacked him earlier about having to fight him, Punk knew he had to say something. "But you've got to hand it to Cena as well. He's taken his fair share of hits and stayed alive out there."

Randy pointed over at the champion. "Very true."

Aria squeezed Punk's hand that was still locked between her own. "Thank you."

Punk pressed a kiss to her hair. "You're welcome darling." John waited again, seemed he played that game a lot tonight, then lifted Rock for a second AA but Rock got hold of the rope countering the move knocking John down. Rock moved with an impressive swiftness as he got things in position to lock in the Sharpshooter. John was turned over and he felt the pain start coursing through his limbs as he fell victim to the first submission maneuver of the match. He was in the middle of the ring but John dug deep dragging his body to the ropes reaching finally grabbing hold. He felt the pressure lessened only to have a few jabs to the jaw replace it. He felt his body be dragged by his legs back towards the middle of the ring and even though he could picture what Rock was doing he didn't have the power to stop it. _Oh God here we go again. _And he was right as Rock striked with the Sharpshooter again this time eliciting a yell of agony from John's throat.

Aria dropped her head to her and Punk's clasped hands. "Don't give in John, don't give in." As if hearing her pleas, John called upon all the strength he had to claw his way forward each move excruciating. But he got to the ropes forcing the break a second time and pulled his legs to his body to avoid the submission hold for a third time. John felt his head loll off the mat putting him in a bad position which Rock took advantage. Blows to the head were landed making bursts of light erupt behind John's eyelids the pain in the lower half of his body meeting the pain in the upper half. Finally he just hit the floor trying to roll out of range but all that got him was a trip into the steel steps. Aria still had her head down but the sound still hit her ears making the pressure on Punk's hand increase but he stayed silent.

Rock put John back on the edge of the ring before climbing in himself but John felt the tingling of energy start to flow as he pulled his body up and rammed his shoulder into the Rock's gut. He then pulled back on the top rope to launch his body up and over going to roll Rock up who countered but Plan B was already in play. Punk tipped Aria's chin up. "Look baby look!" John locked in the STF and it was locked airtight.

"Tap!" Rock kept crawling; it was slow going but happening. _I don't think so. _John let go and yanked his opponent backward away from the rope then went right back to the submission hold. "Tap!" John felt the man below him start to fade and grow weaker. The fight had started to leave him but John held fast not moving until he was sure Rock was out. One…two…John just knew he had it but Rock responded and began to make substantial progress and in three tries he had it. John knew he couldn't stop he was so close but a Samoan Drop happened giving Rock time. The count began again spurring John on. He was hit with a few hard right hands but the fight was still in John. He kicked Rock's gut then hammered on his face. Rock went for the Rock Bottom but John countered out going for the AA. Rock countered this time but John was still going until a second Spine Buster hit sending him to the mat. He felt the vibrations from Rock above him as he set up for the People's Elbow. _Move John! _His body wasn't listening to his brain though and Rock's move connected sending a fresh wave of pain through John's body. Rock went for the cover but suddenly Aria's face when she first arrived in LA this summer bloomed in John's mind her bright smile as she ran to him, her head on his shoulder, her eyes catching his. And with that brought a jolt of energy enough to kick out keeping his legacy alive. Rock seemed stunned that didn't work but Rock didn't know what John had keeping him going. John rolled up Rock for the win when he went to pull John up but it only went to two. Another ten-count began and once they were up John caught Rock's legs sending him flying face first into the turnbuckles. He rolled Rock up again but it still didn't work. John felt drained but he pushed through all that to continue going. He lifted the People's Champion up on the top rope and followed. But punches to his midsection hurt bad and the shove to the mat hurt more. John staggered to his feet catching the cross body and rolling through lifting Rock's 265 lbs. frame.

Aria was halfway in Punk's lap as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in anticipation of whether she was about to witness John deliver the final moves to this life-changing match and win just like he said he would. "Come on John!"

He threw Rock on his shoulders and landed a second AA on the Rock. _Yes! I did it! _He went for the match-ending cover but at 2 ½ things went south as Rock lifted up a shoulder. John moved back astounded and began arguing with the official just unable to believe Rock survived two AA's. _Fine Rocky; let's keep at it. _He raised his hand for the five-knuckle shuffle until another idea entered his mind and he liked it a little bit better. As the crowd of over 78,000 strong and everyone in back watched, John kicked Rock's arms to his sides and drew off his armband tossing it over the ropes. He did a much goofier version of Rock's 'cuteness' as Aria liked to call it, she called all the wrestler's little show off parts of a move that, the headed for the second bounce off the ropes when Rock shot up in a very Undertaker-like manner and caught John around the throat. Air whooshed around John's body as he was lifted in the air and brought back down for another Rock Bottom this time his mind blank. Rock's weight draped over his body keeping him down but he couldn't even fight out and he heard the one…two…three smacks of the referee's hand followed by the bell and the reality of what just happened crashed into him heavily. As the announcer claimed Rock the winner and his music blared all around John rolled to the floor crawling on his hands and knees until he just gave it up and fell on the ramp in a sitting position not sure how to feel. He waved off the referee's offer to help him up for he'd rather just sit there despair hanging over him like a dark thunder cloud.

Aria saw the few shots they showed of John sitting on the floor his expression bleak looking like the world had literally just come to an end for him. And it broke her heart. "Excuse me." She stood up from her spot all three men following her until she had passed through the door and out of sight. Her heels clicked against the concrete floor as she walked along the hall making her way out to the arena. No one tried to stop her or anything like that so she continued stopping briefly when she reached the ramp and saw John still sitting down almost looking frozen in that spot while Rock continued his celebration in the ring with the thousands in attendance cheering for the victor. Pushing that from her mind, Aria crossed over to where John was and sat down beside him on the cool metal ramp.

John didn't raise his head or even recognize her presence; he just simply stared at the ground. "I lost."

Aria sighed softly then wrapped her arms around him lightly feeling his own loop around her waist pulling her to him. She ignored the slightly pain that shot up her leg as her body slid across the small gap due to his pull and instead raked her nails along the nape of his neck lightly something she learned years ago that soothed him. "I know."

"And you kissed Punk."

"I know."

* * *

><p>That night Aria found she couldn't sleep and the following Monday morning after only about 3 hours of fitful sleep, Aria was up at 7:00 am hiding the evidence of her rough night with make-up. She knew John probably hadn't slept at all and if he did it wasn't all that helpful. He had been downright catatonic almost the whole ride back barely saying much beyond 'I'm fine' and 'Goodnight' to her. It was understandable, he had just lost the most important match of his career, <em>at least in his mind, <em>and had his heart stomped on by her. She hadn't intentionally tried to cause him pain, he was her best friend of 18 years, but even she had told Hunter no matter her decision she'd be hurting someone she cared deeply for. And while she couldn't herself be happy until John got better, in no way did Aria regret her actions.

After dressing simply in a pair of light pink shorts and a black crochet tier tank Aria padded over to the bedside table in her hotel room and unplugged her phone from the charger. She had a few missed calls from her mother, really calls she had intentionally let her voicemail take, but she cleared the notifications and scrolled through her contacts until she came across the name she needed. She hit the call button on her phone a little unsure about doing this but after last night she felt she had no other choice. "Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Hollingsworth. It's Aria."

The principal of Bellview Elementary School smiled as he heard the voice of his newest fourth grade teacher. "Ah yes hello Ms. Terrington. Getting all prepared for the upcoming school year?"

Aria closed her eyes as she thought about her room at the school she still needed to decorate and lesson plans she hadn't started on. But that didn't matter now. "Actually I need to talk to you about that."

Mr. Hollingsworth furrowed his eyebrows as he took note of the tone in her voice. "That doesn't sound all that promising."

"Well because it's not." Aria ran a hand through her hair as she mentally told herself she had to do this. "I'm not going to be able to work this school year. I have a personal…familial problem that I have to devote all my attention to. I'm sorry about all this I just don't have another choice."

Mr. Hollingsworth closed his eyes and sighed heavily making sure it didn't transfer over the phone. This was a real disappointment because Aria had become quite popular after her first year at Bellview. Parents were phoning in asking if they could request Ms. Terrington as their child's teacher. Thankfully the class lists hadn't been made up yet but this was still an impactful loss. "I'm so sorry to hear you're experiencing trouble. I do hope it can be resolved soon."

Aria bit her lip as she realized she just made herself unemployed. "Thank you. I know that this is a tough situation for not just me but the school as well and I apologize for that profusely. I love working at Bellview."

Mr. Hollingsworth knew her words were truthful. She might be incredibly young but Aria radiated love for Bellview and her students. "I know you do Aria and I take that to heart. Trust me. Don't worry about the school we'll manage. As for you, you'll have a job here at Bellview when you've gotten through these hard times."

Aria felt her heart leap at his words almost convinced she was hearing things. "Oh my…thank you Mr. Hollingsworth that's more than I could've hoped for."

"You've become one of our best even in the short time you've been here. I'd be a fool to let you go. Just let me know how things are moving along with you and we'll get you set up for next year no problem."

Feeling relief, Aria breathed a little easier. "I will. And thank you again Mr. Hollingsworth."

"You're very welcome Ms. Terrington. I wish you and your family the best."

"Thanks. Bye." Aria pulled her phone from her ear hitting the 'end call' robotically unable to not grin from ear to ear knowing that even though she had to take this year off next year she could go back to her school. "Thank you God." Noting the time on her phone, 7:45, Aria knew she had nothing else to do to stall the inevitable and it was highly likely John was up as well. _If he ever went to sleep that is. _Aria slid her phone and room key in her pocket then made her way down the hall just a few doors stopping in front of the one she needed.

She knocked lightly on the door a few times just in case he had fallen asleep by some miracle, but no such luck when moments later a rather haggard looking John Cena drew open the door his earphones plugged in and his iPod sticking out of the pocket on his shorts. He regarded her for a second. "Aria." That was all he said before retreating back into his hotel room leaving the door wide open so Aria assumed that was an invitation.

She entered the room closing the door behind her taking in the rumpled but still made-up bed. Dirty towels were strewn across the bathroom floor though so he had at least showered. _That's promising. _"How are you this morning?"

The bitter laugh that escaped him only slightly surprised her. She had a feeling he might go the anger route. "How do I feel? Let's see I just lost at Wrestlemania to the Rock therefore not doing but I said I could and proving I might've made a mistake with my life only to have Phil Brooks swoop in and enchant you enough to the point where he holds a higher ranking than me in your little club." He turned from the window to look at her and tossing his iPod and headphones on the bed. "Have I left anything out?"

Aria didn't rise to his bait knowing the words were said out of hurt and embarrassment. She simply crossed the few feet between them and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry about last night. All of it. But you have to know you did amazing against Dwayne, it was as exciting to watch as Triple H vs. Undertaker. That's saying something." She turned her head for a moment taking in a deep breath before meeting his eyes again. "As for my decision, it might not make sense to you and it doesn't have to. But I'm asking you to respect it."

The anger dissipated from John's eyes at her words and he pulled away from her attempt to take his hands in hers. He stopped by the side of his bed not sure what to say to her. He didn't know how to put his feelings into words. "I want to do that for you but…there's more in it for me."

Aria knew what she'd get if she asked but this talk was for him not her. "Tell me." John fiddled with his iPod for a moment before picking it up in his hands pulling the headphones from their socket. Aria watched him confused by his behavior but stayed quiet letting him just do as he wanted. He might be hurt but he wasn't a lunatic. He clipped the iPod on his iHome he brought with him everywhere tapping a few times on his iPod. "John?"

He shushed her cranking up the volume on the iHome before pressing play on his iPod letting the beginning chords of a song filter into the room. Instantly, Aria knew what it was. John had told her about it two years ago telling her to listen to it whenever she felt they were drifting apart. "Do you know what song this is?"

Aria felt a sad smile fall on her lips as she nodded in response to his question. "Used To by Daughtry. You told me it would save us when things were bad."

Her head was bowed feeling her emotions swirling dangerously in her. She told herself crying wouldn't help anything and that since this was for John she had to be the strong one. But he had a way making her feel things she wanted to hide from. John had reappeared in front of her. "We used to have this figured out, we used to breathe without a doubt, when nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see, we used to have this under control…" Aria didn't know what to do as John stood in front of her letting their 'save us' song pour his heart out for him. "Can we get this back?

Can we get this back to how it used to be?"

She looked up into his blue eyes seeing tears welled up in his own eyes. John never cried it just wasn't who he was. She was the waterworks in their friendship and he was the strength. Always had been. "You know that getting this back can only go so far right? I made a choice last night John…and I stand by it."

John cleared his throat before he lifted her up in his arms carrying her over to the couch setting her down gently brushing the hair that had fallen in her face away. Used To be kept playing in the background giving Aria the feeling it was part of their soundtrack or something. "Aria sweetheart, you leave at the end of the week. What do you think it's going to become of you and him? If we couldn't do it with months under our belt what makes you think you and him can with 5 days?"

Aria took in a deep breath raising her honey eyes to connect with his cerulean orbs. "Well now that you bring that up, I'm actually not going anywhere."

Confusion was obviously flooding John as he backed up from her a little to scrutinize her. "What do you mean?"

"I called the principal of my school this morning. He's letting me take the year off to deal with some things and I can go back next school year."

John shook his head trying to absorb everything. "You quit your job?"

Aria thought for a moment. "Not quit just took a leave of absence. Don't worry about it that's my thing and I've got it covered. It's just…I don't feel like I can leave you right now and I can't leave him. This time will give me a chance, us a chance, to fix things. Because you and I both now know they're broken."

John didn't seem to see it quite the way Aria did. "So while you're staying here trying to fix me like one of your little wounded puppies you're going to be with him? And let me fit the bill?"

Aria scrambled up off the couch as if he had smacked her. "I'm going to be staying to fix you and me because we're on the verge of extinction and yes I will be with Punk exploring our relationship. No however, you won' be fitting the bill. I've got it."

John looked at her skeptically. "I know how much you make Aria and with not getting paid while you're on your leave of absence you won't be able to afford the ritzy places the WWE likes to stay at."

"I said I've got it covered."

"Meaning you'll let someone else pay your way."

Why this was such a damn fixation point with John Aria didn't really know but it was starting to get irritating. "Meaning I've got it covered. Can we move on please?"

John threw up his hands in frustration. "Move on to what? Which point would you like to talk about? My lost last night or your inability to understand that I am in love with you and that hasn't changed despite your choosing Punk over me? Which in case you've forgotten, you lied to me. You said you'd pick me!"

"I said I'd pick you if you made me choose only one of you! I however don't think it should be an all or nothing type of situation!" There'll You Be began to play but Aria picked up on her voice seeping through the speakers rather than Faith Hill's. Silence had fallen over the two friends. "What is that?"

Her voice was much softer than before. John had forgotten he had that on this playlist. She wasn't meant to know. "It's you singing There'll You Be. You sent it to me a week after I left to join the WWE."

Aria knew all this she just wanted to hear it. "You kept it? For 6 years?"

John closed his eyes but still nodded his head. "It makes me feel like I have a part of you…when you were still in love with me."


	33. I'm You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Man I'm really cutting it close with getting this chapter out before RAW tonight huh? I got a little caught up in my other story and then was like 'Oh shit' and so here we are. It's not the full show yet but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 32: I'm You

"Aria? Are you even listening to me?" Kelly watched her friend simply stare off into space looking at something apparently only she could see. "God this must be a habit of yours." The blonde Diva picked up her magazine, rolled it up, and smacked her friend on the arm to gain her attention.

The 22-year old jumped at the slight sting shooting up her arm snapping her eyes over to the culprit. "Ow."

Kelly only laughed tossing the now bent magazine back onto the table. "Sorry but you were off in La La Land. Again."

"You know normal people do something like tapping someone's shoulder to grasp their attention. You however resort to violence."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "My job is to go beat up other women in a ring. Violence is part of my nature."

"How lovely for Adam."

The WWE Diva made a face over at Aria who made one right back. It was obvious there was still some immaturity in the two young women. "What's got you so consumed anyway?"

Aria groaned burying her face in one of the pillows on the couch falling back into a semi-laying down position. "I so don't want to talk about it. Ever."

"Well I don't know about ever but I can leave you alone for now I suppose."

Aria removed the pillow from her face to look at her friend. "I appreciate that." She let the pillow drop to the floor as she propped herself back up. "Thanks for letting me hide out with you. I know I'll have to emerge at some point but for now I like being invisible."

Kelly gave Aria a one-armed hug. "No problem girly, quite honestly it's rather nice to be able to hide out myself after the horrendous pre-show meeting with Mr. Laurinaitis."

"Pre-show meeting?"

"You weren't here when they aired it?" Aria shook her head now fully engrossed in what Kelly had to tell her pushing her personal problems to the backburner. "Well in his normal conceited way, Laurinaitis wanted to gather the whole roster together and gloat about his win talking about how he's the most powerful man in the WWE but he won't abuse said power."

Aria rolled her eyes already getting an idea of where this was going. "Won't abuse it my ass."

"Yeah he's calling it People Power."

"People Power?" Kelly grimaced while nodding her head the truth of this situation being nearly unbearable. "Is he high or something? He realizes nobody likes him right?"

"If so he's conveniently ignoring that fact. And the matches he made tonight…oh Lord." Kelly's eyes grew wide as she uttered the end of that sentence fearfully tossing a look over at Aria.

"What? What's 'Oh Lord'?"

Kelly set her previously tucked feet on the ground smoothing out the fabric on her pink dress. "He made a triple threat match for the United States Championship. Santino vs. Jack Swagger vs. Dolph Ziggler."

Aria mirrored Kelly's position. "Okay well that's too bad. I mean Swagger and Ziggler might end up fighting with each other over who's going to get the title. As long as Santino can come back from whatever beating he's inevitably going to get in the beginning everything should be fine."

Kelly nodded her head slowly in agreement but Aria could tell that wasn't what triggered the look of dread on the blonde's face earlier. "That's very true. However the other match…"

"What's the other match?"

The 25-year old sighed running a hand through her light curls. "Punk kind of interrupted Laurinaitis and made a few jokes about him. And while they were extremely funny and completely true Laurinaitis didn't quite see it that way."

Aria shifted in her seat feeling a tightness in the pit of her stomach. "What's the other match Kelly?"

"Punk has to fight Mark Henry." Aria scoffed in disbelief. "For his WWE title." Aria's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"But…but he just fought Chris for the championship in a very physical match last night. He can't fight Mark Henry he's not 100%."

Kelly wrung her hands knowing the show that night was going to be difficult for the brunette next to her. "I think that's the point." Aria wordlessly laid back down picking up the pillow she previously discarded before holding it over her face and releasing a scream into it. Kelly could only watch not sure what to do to help. Eventually she settled on a reassuring pat on Aria's knee. "Just let it out." _'If you smell…what the Rock is cooking...' _Another scream tore from Aria's throat but this one more of frustration than concern.

She shot up straight throwing the pillow over her shoulder glowering at the screen. It wasn't enough the man was a jackass to her he just had to go and win at Wrestlemania didn't he? "God can he draw out an entrance any longer?"

Kelly wasn't sure where the sudden hostility came from but she knew her friend was close to cracking and the 'Boots to Asses' chant followed by the 'Rocky' one echoing from the crowd couldn't be helping. "14 months ago, hold on the Rock is going somewhere with this…" Another chant. "Thank you. 14 months ago the Rock came back to the WWE, the Rock came back to the WWE and we did it all. Birthday parties, history lessons, Rock concerts, we electrified sold out arenas all across the country. But it wasn't until last night…when the Rock stood before, stood before a history making 78,000 at Sun Life Stadium. History making, record making crowd at Sun Life Stadium victorious at Wrestlemania," Aria made a noise of disgust while she drummed her nails along the arm of the couch, "that the Rock was able to stand here live in front of all of you and truly say, finally the Rock has come back…home."

Aria pushed up off the couch making for the door. "Looks like I'm emerging before I originally planned but I can't sit here and listen to this crap." Kelly watched her friend tear open the door and storm through her emotions getting the best of her. She turned back to the TV where the roar from the crowd evident. She picked up her remote turning down the volume to where she could tune it out well enough while browsing through her magazine for the rest of Rock's spiel. She'd just started reading about the whole new big phenomenon, The Hunger Games, when something broke through her tuning out process. "One vision in mind, don't need no revamping. The Rock's going to be…WWE Champion!"

Kelly's head shot up at those words her magazine slipping from her hands. She started thinking about how if Punk somehow survived his match with Henry tonight he might have to go up against the Rock soon. The Rock who just defeated John Cena, one of the strongest guys on the WWE roster who had so much invested in one match, and Rock beat him. If Punk had to go up against Rock… "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Aria winded through the halls backstage walking off her anger. She knew there wasn't really much right to be upset at the guy just because he wanted to celebrate his victory, that would be John right now if things had been reversed, but something about how he treated her and talked about John just wouldn't let her see anything but red where he was concerned. Speaking of John, Aria knew he wasn't at the arena yet. She'd been trying her best to keep things relatively normal between the two of them since this morning but after realizing John had kept something she gave him for that long she just had to get out of the room. He kept making things so complicated between the two of them. It wasn't like her coming out here was the first time they'd seen each other since breaking up, she honestly for the life of her couldn't figure out what made this time so different. <em>One WWE Champion perhaps. <em>The thought had crossed her mind a few times but when you bring that into it, John's behavior doesn't seem genuine anymore. It becomes more like Punk said, _'You're like a dog, you want what other pups have.' _Aria slowed officially no longer holding onto her anger at Rock. _Ugh everything is just one big giant mess. John's being difficult despite me doing what he asked me to and make a choice. And now Punk's got to defend his championship against Mark Henry—" _Aria's thoughts were abruptly broken off after that last one fueling her back up but this time with worry. "Punk."

Aria started tearing around corners trying to find his locker room as fast as she could. She barreled through people shouting apologies over her shoulder without breaking stride. Finally she caught sight of a door with 'CM Punk' on the front. She pushed open the door without knocking her worry for him overriding her manners. He looked up at the sound of his door crashing open some surprise written over his face. "Aria?"

She shut the door with a shove crossing over to him her hands catching fistfuls of his shirt. "You have to fight Mark Henry?"

Punk however was too busy smiling at her and settling his hands on her hips to hear her very well. "You look gorgeous." Aria had selected a black long-sleeved dress that reached mid-thigh with slash highlights across the bust allowing a small glimpse of cleavage and rhinestone studs sprinkled from the top of the bodice to the waistline. Her tumbled down in her back a mass of messy, perfect curls.

The young woman shook her head at his top priority being complimenting her apparently. "Thank you but focus. Honey, you do realize what's happening don't you?"

Punk tucked some hair behind her ear letting his hand trail down her back. "Don't worry about it, I've got it."

"This isn't a normal match, Phil!" It was the first time she had called him by his given name. "It's against Mark Henry, remember World's Strongest Man, and for your title! I know you're still hurting after your match with Chris."

Punk led her over to the couch in his locker room pulling her down beside him. "Aria it'll be fine. He competed last night too."

"He was barely in the ring! He had the luxury of teammates when you didn't." She framed his face in her small hands. "I'm scared for you."

He turned his head pressing a kiss to her palm. "Don't worry yourself sick over this. Is it going be hard, yeah. And am I only in this position because of one Clown Shoes, yeah. But I can do this."

Aria got up from the couch crossing her arms over her chest walking away a few paces. She was too emotionally involved in all of this but it was her own fault. She let him work his way into her heart. "Punk…"

The WWE Champion stood up from his seat as well coming up to Aria and hugging her from behind. "Don't you have faith in me?"

Aria turned in his arms. "Of course I have faith in you. I saw you defend your title against five other guys in a freaking chamber! But I also have faith in what I've seen Mark Henry able to do. Hell he tossed John around like a ragdoll!"

"And after his beating John came back and won. Henry's not invincible."

Aria sighed pushing some hair away from her face. "No offense honey but you're all about agility and quickness not superior strength. And normally that'd be an advantage but you can't go flying at his guy from the ropes he'll just catch you. I've seen him do it and it almost always ends with a 'World's Strongest Slam.'"

Punk laughed at her wild hand gestures that accompanied her mini rant. He kissed her forehead sweetly before looking right into her eyes. "When did you become Ms. Know-It-All about wrestling?"

He was trying to be cute and teasing but Aria wasn't playing along very well. "Since my best friend devoted his life to it."

The WWE Superstar could tell he wasn't going to be able to play this off cool with her; she was too concerned for that. "Babe, I've been hurt before and I'm fine now. Mark Henry is not going to break me."

"But what if you are hurt and possibly lose your title all because some idiot is on a power trip?"

"Well then I guess we'll set you loose on him with a weapon of your choosing." Against her will, Aria started laughing at his comment making some of the tension in the room disappear.

"I'm holding you to that."

"Duly noted." He brushed his lips against hers lightly pulling back when she tried to deepen it.

She pouted at him cutely getting a low chuckle out of him. She tried tugging on his shirt to bring him closer to her but he wasn't budging. "No fair. I'm just trying to kiss you good luck."

Punk winced playfully shaking his head. "I don't know we all saw what that did for Bryan." Aria gasped and went to swat at him but he caught her hand and took hold of the other one as well. "That's not very nice Aria."

"I suppose you want me to make it up to you." He grinned at her backing her up to the wall nodding. "Any ideas?"

"I've got a few." He cut off her giggling by capturing her lips with his while interlacing his hands with hers.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been loca?" Aria let herself be picked up by Randy and spun around a few times before her feet were set on the ground. Sheamus draped an arm over her shoulders. "We've been looking for you, I was a little surprised when you didn't just barge into my locker room at the start of the show."<p>

Sheamus led them over to a little sitting area backstage close to the entrance ramp. A monitor was secured on a the wall in front of them so they could see whoever the hell Lord Tensai was pummeling Alex Riley to a pulp. Aria turned away from the sight when she saw Riley's body hit the mat sickeningly. "Sorry I was hiding out with Kelly for a bit then went to wish Punk good luck."

Randy pulled out a bag of Doritos from the bag he was carrying getting an amused smile from Aria. "What?"

"Must you always be eating something?"

He shrugged at her question while popping open the bag. "Ever since I turned 15 I've been a bottomless pit. Drove my mom crazy. Unfortunately Alanna's picked up that trait."

Randy offered the bag to Sheamus who took a hearty handful himself while settling down on the couch next to Aria. "So how's Punk feeling about his match?"

Aria flopped back against the cushions stealing one of Sheamus' chips. "Oh he's cool as a cucumber. Just floating along in his sea of confidence."

Randy nodded as he munched on his snack. "Good man. Nothing shakes him."

"No not good man. He's putting on this brave face when he doesn't need to. At least not with me."

Randy saw her facial expression setting his chips down on the floor. "Aria, Laurinaitis has been trying to rob Punk of title since he got it. To him this is just another ploy of Johnny Boy's to make him lose his title."

"Randy, Dolph Ziggler is no Mark Henry."

"No he's not but you weren't here for TLC. But did you watch it?"

Aria sighed figuring out what he was getting at. "Yes I did. I know the triple threat match was really hard too but that was more a focus on making it hard to retain the title not on making sure your bones stayed intact."

Sheamus shared a look with the Viper knowing there had to be more to Aria's attitude than just this match. The Celtic warrior lightly knocked into her side with his shoulder. "Okay what's up with you? You're never this wound up."

Aria hated how transparent she was being about this John thing messing with her head. Even when pushing it to the back of her mind it still managed to effect her. "Nothing it's just this thing with John but that's not important right now." Right then Cult of Personality reached the three friends ears. "This is important."

Aria trained her honey eyes on the screen resisting the urge to bite her nails. Sheamus put his arm across her shoulders again rubbing her arm soothingly. The crowd was cheering for their champion feeding him energy a wide grin on handsome features. "And the challenger weighing 412 pounds he is the World's Strongest Man…Mark Henry!" Punk was conversing to the referee while Henry made his way up to the ring. He kissed his title before handing it off to the official to hold up in the air signifying it was a WWE Championship title match.

Aria took hold of Sheamus' hand sending a quick prayer to the heavens to help Punk in any way they could. The bell was rung. "And so it begins." Instantly he was shoved back by Henry's sheer strength right into the corner making shockwaves of pain trigger in the champion's back. He pushed himself up however brushing off the pain walking around his opponent figuring out his next move. He landed a kick to the leg of Henry backing off for a second before trying another kick this time higher up. Henry caught him but only for bit before Punk got loose from the hold. Aria was hoping Punk had been studying up on what people tried to do to Big Show, hitting him low knocking him out at the knees. The same tactic would work on Mark Henry.

Using all he had, Punk hit him with punches, kicks, and chops. He tried a dropkick, it didn't knock Henry off his feet but it made his head fuzzy. Two more dropkicks later however, Henry was still on his feet and Punk was down on the mat holding his back. Mark's huge fists slammed into Punk's tender back getting a strong grimace out of the champion and more pressure applied to Sheamus' hand. It just got worse as Henry kicked and pushed at Punk targeting the champion's injured back the cries of agony heart wrenching for Aria to hear. In a burst of energy, Punk tried to fight back into things with knees to the chest but a hard clothesline ended his momentum. "I shouldn't be watching this." Aria turned her head into Sheamus' shoulder to avoid witnessing the punishment. Punk got something going with continuous kicks to Henry's leg. When he hit the ropes to get some momentum Henry caught him in a bear hug but Punk wasn't done yet landing elbows to the neck before the grip from the World's Strongest Man could be locked in. And then finally, after an impressive DDT Mark Henry was knocked off his feet and Punk went for the cover.

"Aria honey he's doing great." She peeked at the screen seeing Sheamus' words rang true even after Henry kicked out of the cover for Punk was landing kick after kick keeping Henry down. After a knee to the skull Punk went for another cover but Mark got hold of the ropes before the count of three.

The champion began to climb up the ropes sending Aria into a whirl protests. "No, no! Don't do that! I told you not to do that!" Just as she predicted once Punk hurtled his body off the ropes Henry caught him and rammed him into the corner making Punk hit the ground. He managed to pull himself up to throw some punches to Henry's face but the moment he went to gain some speed a boot to the face ended things. Mark was about to hit a splash to the champion but thankfully he moved out of the way before Henry could launch off the ropes. Then Punk used the ropes to throw himself at Henry only for his fist to collide with Punk's face sending him rolling to the mat. Aria buried her face back into Sheamus' shoulder. "Oh God."

Punk remained in trouble until a massive kick to the face sent the competition to mat and he landed the epic elbow dive. Punk was in some pain afterward but he still hit a vintage high knee to keep things going. He landed one again only for his customary follow up of the bulldog to result in the champion being thrown from the ring and to the floor outside. Randy rested his hand on Aria's leg. "He'll retain on a count-out."

Aria pulled her gaze from the screen to Randy's eyes her voice shaky. "But how much is he hurt?"

Sheamus started to silently gesture for Randy to keep Aria's attention but his gestures were too wild and Aria caught sight of Punk suffering from the World's Strongest Slam his back tormented from the move. Tears automatically sprang to the young woman's eyes her hands groping at the arm of the couch just so she could dig her nails into something. "Hey Punk! Punk, going forward I'm going to make sure the WWE Universe gets more competitive matches. They want to see you defend your title on a consistent basis and you going to. I've got to tell you Punk; I see some dark clouds in your horizon. And I'm not talking a thunderstorm I'm talking a natural disaster."

Punk was gasping for air on the ground his hands still holding his stomach, Aria wasn't even sure if he was hearing Laurinaitis but she was and it was bringing out that crazy side of her. She jumped up from the couch her eyes blazing as she replayed the words that solidified more horrendous matches for the man she had come to care for deeply. "I'm going to kill him!"

Randy hurriedly followed her catching hold of her waist holding her back from the two men who had just returned backstage from delivering the latest abuse of power. Laurinaitis looked over at her with a condescending smile. He seemed to remember her and her less than respectful tone with him weeks ago. "Looks like one of your gentleman who would take a swing me is the one crying now huh?" Aria thrashed in Randy's arms again but he held onto her tight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can't believe it. What just happened to CM Punk?" Aria forgot all about Laurinaitis and his dog twisting around to watch the monitor. "Isn't that a shame? Isn't that a travesty, a terrible occurrence?" Punk was still on the ground unable to pull himself up. The camera panned over to Chris who it seemed wasn't quite done with his torture of the man he lost too. "What just happened to CM Punk tonight? Is that the man who beat me at Wrestlemania last night? I think it is. But you know what Punk it was a classic match and I think you and I as men deserves to celebrate with a drink."

Aria wormed her way out of Randy's hold watching in horror, as Punk still wasn't moving still probably not comprehending all it was he was being told. Chris retreated from Punk's form. "Yeah that's exactly what I think." He shed his jacket going to retrieve something and Aria had a bad feeling she knew what it was. "For those of you who don't know CM Punk claims to be straight-edge!"

Sheamus peered at the monitor. "Is that a bottle of whiskey in his hand?"

"That means he doesn't do drugs, doesn't smoke, doesn't drink. I of course drink every once in awhile but never in excess and I would never drink and drive." Chris was looking down at Punk thoroughly enjoying his moment in the spotlight. "But Punk I promised you I would be the reason you'd take your first drink and that's what's going to happen. I'm going to lead you down the lonely path of alcoholism just like your father! So Punk I want to propose a toast to Wrestlemania," Chris held the bottle up in the air the top already unscrewed. Aria couldn't look away, unable to do anything but remain frozen as she watch Chris add insult to injury. "To your dear old dad, and to you. So bottoms up Punk!" With that he upturned the bottle over Punk's face and let the alcohol splash across his face waking him up from whatever daze he had been put into. "Drink it up! It's good for you!" Aria clasped her hands over her mouth her tears now falling over her cheeks. Chris kicked Punk in the head before landing blows to the back of his head. "You want another drink? Okay!"

"No!" Aria couldn't believe she was hauling ass out to ringside again but this was too much. Punk was defenseless, beaten, and now humiliated and it wasn't okay. It wasn't right and Aria couldn't do nothing anymore. No one was willing to go out and help him so it was left up to her and she'd do so gladly.

"Punk I got to tell you your father is an alcoholic, your sister is a drug abuser and your mother's a combination of the two," Punk was laid out on the floor not moving. "And it's your destiny to be a drinker isn't it and now that you've had a taste you're going to want another one and another one but I got to warn you Punk don't drink too much because if you do it goes straight to your head!"

"No!" Chris stopped the downward motion to Punk's skull with the bottle startled by the sudden cry right behind him. He stumbled back from Punk watching Aria slide her body over his protectively. "Don't you touch him again!"

"Oh so the little damsel is going to play heroine. How quaint." He yanked her back from Punk so he could finish what it was he started but Aria grabbed hold of his free arm.

"I said no!" Unfortunately she had more strength in her than she knew and when she pulled on Chris' arm it caused him to spin around bottle still in hand. Aria's eyes caught sight of the bottle heading straight for her. She released her hold but Chris had too much momentum. Aria let out a scream raising her arms up to protect her face seconds later feeling the glass shatter and shards slice through her skin, shards get embedded. She fell to the ground her right arm bleeding profusely with slivers of glass stuck in her arm.


	34. Recovery with a Twist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I'm skipping over doing the rest of the show like I normally do it but I still think it turned out well enough.**

Chapter 33: Recovery with a Twist

Aria sat there on the floor at ringside pain searing throughout her arm her dress thoroughly ruined. The sleeve hung off her arm in tatters soaked through with her own blood and whiskey. She cradled her mangled limb against her chest blood dripping to the rest of the damp dress. Chris stared down at her seemingly completely surprised at the turn of events. He didn't mean to do that. "L-Let me help you." He started towards her but Aria's fear was still at an all time high causing her to scramble back from Chris with her arm still held protectively to her body. But Aria's heels couldn't find purchase on the slick floor due to the first bottle of whiskey being poured and her feet slipped out from under her.

A cry tore from her throat as a stray piece of glass cut open her leg her hand on her uninjured arm instantly flying down to press against her newest wound. The alcohol only made the stinging intensify and she was covered in it. She was trying her best to take deep breaths and calm herself down but when she pulled back her hand it was stained red. Punk had been pushing himself up throughout this whole ordeal finally getting himself up to his knees. "Aria." He crawled over to her his eyes scanning over her petite frame taking in all of her injuries and her blood sliding down her leg and arm. "Oh my God."

That was all he got out before John, Sheamus, and Randy came barreling out from backstage John falling down at Aria's side. "Aria, oh dear Lord." Her eyes were closed the pain in her body becoming too much. Punk was resting his forehead against her hair whispering apologies to her over and over. Chris could only back his way up the entrance ramp astonished at what he had a hand in making happen.

Sheamus seemed to be the only one realizing there wasn't time to just let her stay on the floor bleeding from two limbs. "Guys we need to get her out of here. She's got glass stuck in her arm, it could lead to possible complications if it stays in too long."

Randy gently nudged Punk and John back, both too stunned at the state of the young woman before them, so he could gently scoop Aria up in his arms. Sheamus softly removed Aria's hand from her thigh looping it around Randy's neck giving all four men a better look at the gash on her leg. It wasn't pretty and it was deep. Punk dropped his head into his hands feeling nothing but guilt washing over him at Aria getting hurt because she was simply trying to protect him from further embarrassment and pain. John slowly switched his gaze from his best friend of 18 years being carried off backstage unable to leave by her own power to the WWE Champion kneeled next to him. "You know this is your fault. She likes you…a lot or she wouldn't have come out here. You never should have made-up with her. Because then she wouldn't be in the pain she is right now."

Punk lifted his head to look at John. "I know I hold some responsibility in this I'm not denying that. But I didn't crack that bottle over her."

John scoffed bitterly. "You might as well have." He stormed over to the announce table for some reason but the champion couldn't be bothered to figure out why.

Sheamus started to help Punk to his feet slinging his friend's arm over his shoulder knowing the effects of a power slam from Mark Henry was more than likely still in play. "Come on fella, let's get you checked out then we'll find Aria. Randy's probably taking her to the nearby hospital."

"Hey Punk wait up a second." Both Sheamus and Punk stalled slowly turning to see what John wanted. What met them neither Superstar expected. John split open a water bottle against Punk's head the cold liquid seeping over his bruised body. "Maybe that'll rinse the acidic taste of whiskey and shame from your mouth."

Sheamus, who got splattered with water as well, got the look on his face he only possessed in the ring after someone slapped him in the face. "How you lost your God damn mind? What is wrong with you?"

"Did you miss what happened to Aria out here 10 minutes ago?"

The water bottle to the head left Punk reeling again sagging heavily against Sheamus but the Celtic warrior made sure to hold his friend upright despite the sudden weight gain on his shoulder. "Oh you mean when **Chris **smashed the bottle against her arms? No I didn't miss that. I also didn't miss you falling off your fucking rocker!" Sheamus turned as swiftly as he could while still offering support to Punk and helping the champion backstage to see a trainer while John glowered at their retreating backs.

* * *

><p>"Just hang on honey we're almost there." Aria was buckled into Randy's passenger seat while the Viper drove as fast as he legally could to the hospital. He thought about loading her into the back of one of the ambulances at the ring but he really didn't fancy the thought of them trying to remove glass from her arm while bumping along the road. Aria's hand was pressing a stash of napkins Randy had found in his console against her leg wound but the blood had seeped through the stack and her arm was looking less than okay.<p>

"Randy…is Punk alright?" The Viper couldn't help the small laugh that left him at her question. Only someone like Aria would be worried about another person when she had glass puncturing her skin.

"He's perfectly fine."

She nodded her head weakly feeling the blood loss starting to take its toll. "That's good." Her eyes shut and Randy had to shake her back awake afraid of what letting her pass out might do. He didn't know whether it was okay to let her fall out of consciousness so in his doubt he decided no it wasn't.

He swerved his car careening into the emergency entrance of the hospital screeching his car to a halt outside. He jerked the keys from the ignition stuffing them in his pocket while running around the other side of the car removing the seatbelt from across Aria's body. He lifted her light body back into his arms jogging into the emergency room waiting area heading straight up to the nurse on duty. "Hi not trying to be a bother but I've kind of got a situation on my hands here."

The woman looked up from her charts noticing the large amount of blood and pieces of glass sticking out of Aria's pale arm. "I'll page a doctor right away."

"Thank you." She waved him over to an empty bed while punching a few buttons on the phone. Randy slowly lowered Aria to the bed brushing hair away from her face.

Aria was groping at her injured arm's wrist resisting the urge to yank out the slivers of glass herself. "Randy my arm."

"It's about to get better I promise."

"What have we got here?" A young man came striding over to them his white coat reading Dr. Wells.

Randy moved back to allow the doctor to assess the damage down to Aria's arm and examine the cut on her leg. "She got hit with a whiskey bottle. A glass one. It broke cutting her and some getting embedded in."

Dr. Wells gingerly lifted Aria's arm away from her stomach to get a better look at what he needed to extract. "Most of the punctures seems to be shallow but this one piece," he tapped the largest shard, "it's in there deep. We need to get it out immediately to see if there's any internal damage done to her arm. We shouldn't need an OR but we'll give her something for the pain before we get started."

Randy nodded cataloging the information away so he could relay it to anyone who might show up soon or call him. "What about her leg?"

The doctor moved to the other side of the bed looking at the wound for a moment or two. "We'll have to clean it up first but from at first glance with the right treatment it should heal. It is deep and we'll obviously take a closer look just be sure but I'm confident with time it should be just fine."

"Alright thank you." He shook the older man's hand before moving up by Aria's head pressing light kiss to her temple.

Dr. Wells patted Aria's hand. "I'll be right back with someone to clean up your leg and tools to get that glass out." She nodded enough for acknowledgement than clutched at Randy's hand.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"They're going to give you some pain medicine first, you won't feel much if anything at all." Aria took in a deep breath willing her body to relax. Randy's phone began to ring and he hurriedly hit the side button to quiet it before looking at the caller ID. _John Cena. _"Are you okay here by yourself for just a second while I take this?"

She nodded somewhat reluctantly but put a small smile on her face. "Yeah I'm fine go ahead."

Randy kissed her forehead lightly then answered his phone while walking back out into the waiting area. "John hey."

John stopped his frantic pacing the moment Randy's voice filtered in through the speaker on his cell. "How's Aria?"

Randy peeked back in where Aria was reclined on the bed staying stock still her arm resting back in her lap. "She's doing okay. The doctor just came by and saw her. He's going to get some things to pull out the glass in her arm, there's only one piece embedded rather deep that he wants to take a better look at once it's out. As for her leg he says with the right treatment it should heal perfectly well on it's own with time."

John placed a hand over his eyes for a moment before running it down his face. "There's a shard of glass that's deep in her arm?"

"That's all you got from that whole update? The one negative thing? John she's going to be fine, it's rather lucky for her that things aren't worse."

John dropped down on the bench in his locker room removing his cap. "I'm sorry but right now negative is all I'm hearing. You saw her she was bleeding everywhere."

Randy sighed taking a seat himself starting to feel the adrenaline he was running on hit empty. "She has lost a lot of blood but she's at the hospital and getting taken care of. Speaking of which, why haven't I seen your ass burst through the ER doors yet?"

John started replaying in his head what he was just told that kept him grounded at the arena. "Laurinaitis won't let me leave. He said I have a promo to do and it's needed for the show to continue forward and if I set one foot out the door I'm fired."

"You're kidding? He won't let you come check up on your friend? A woman who got hurt on his show?"

John shook his head further reliving the argument he had just walked away from in his mind. "Yeah well Aria got smart with him a while back, after Zack lost his title, because that's just how she is she doesn't take shit from anyone. And since she did that he's not too fond of her and therefore does not care."

Randy slumped down in his seat barking out a bitter laugh. "What a jackass."

"Tell me about it."

"So long story short you're not going to be here?"

John sighed heavily. "I'll be there as soon as I can. They'll probably keep her overnight right?"

Randy racked his brain for an answer but he was no doctor, he was a WWE Superstar. "I don't know maybe. I'll let you know more when I do."

"Take good care of her Randy."

"Doing my best." The Viper hung up his phone heading back into where Aria was waiting for him. He got there right as they were giving her some morphine. "Getting all doped up there?"

Dr. Well laughed as he removed the needle Aria's body beginning to visibly relax as it began to work. "Just in time for the show. How you feeling Aria?"

"Much better."

Both Randy and Dr. Well had to smile at her more dream-like tone. "Alright that's good. We're going to get started here. This is Michelle," he gestured to a blonde-haired woman beginning to clean up the injury on Aria's leg, "she'll be doctoring up your leg while I work on your arm. Mr. Orton try and keep her mind otherwise occupied."

Randy nodded in understanding sitting down in the chair they had brought over for him. "You got it." He couldn't help but watch for the first removal of glass wincing as it left her arm the end tinged red but Aria didn't even flinch so he figured the drug was working wonders. "So that was John on the phone."

"Oh is he coming up here or something?"

"No Laurinaitis is kind of blackmailing him into staying."

Aria hmmed lightly not in the least bit surprised by that. "Sounds like the Laurinaitis we all know and hate."

Randy grinned at her glad to see she could still deliver her customary insults even if it wasn't her best. "Doesn't it though?"

* * *

><p>Back at the ring, Punk was in the trainer's room getting his head and back looked at. "Well what's the prognosis doc?"<p>

The trainer rolled away from where he had been examined Punk making a few notes on his chart. "Your back is obviously bruised but nothing major. A few days of rest and you should be fine, however the effects of the minor injury will probably still aggravate you in the ring so be careful about that."

"And my head?"

"You're not dizzy anymore right?" Punk confirmed that with a nod. "Again you should be fine if you take it easy. The shots to the head weren't what did it really it was more the water bottle being cracked against your skull. But you've answered all my questions correctly and unless you start swaying when you walk I say you're good to go."

The WWE Champion jumped off the examination table walking the length of the room steady on his feet. "Pass the test?" The trainer nodded gesturing towards the door telling him he was free to go. "Thanks doc." The Superstar opened the door finding Sheamus standing off to the side looking a little more ruffled than he did when Punk went in. "You alright there Sheamo?"

The World Heavyweight Champion pushed off from the wall cracking his neck. "I just had a little run-in with Del Rio in the ring and let's just say it all ended with a well placed Brogue kick."

Punk crossed his arms over his chest. "He's back? From his oh so serious injury?"

The two men shared a laugh over the reason Del Rio had been out of action for a few months now. "Yeah he's back. And has apparently switched his attentions from you and your title to me and mine."

"Glad to see he's keeping an open mind there."

"Oh yeah it's just peachy." Sheamus rubbed his hands together. "I texted Randy a few minutes ago and they are at the hospital. Want to go see our girl?"

"Did he say if she's okay?"

Sheamus saw guilt still coloring Punk's features. He knew no matter what he said it wouldn't fix that look until Punk wanted to but he'd try anyway. "He said she will be." He clapped a hand on the champion's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about this. Chris is the one that smashed the bottle not you."

"She was protecting me."

"What were you suppose to do? You'd just been power slammed by Mark Henry on the floor no the less. Vaulting yourself between them wasn't possible." They began to head out to the parking lot looking for Punk's driver. "Herculean efforts can never be achieved by mere men."

Punk appreciated what his friend was trying to do but John's words kept ringing in his ears. Or was that the after effects of John smashing the bottle against the side of his head? "Maybe Cena's right. Maybe I should've just let her stay at mad me. Then she'd be with him and she wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

They jumped in the car giving the driver quick instructions of where to go before he started up the engine and headed down the road. "Fella, no matter who that girl was with she would've ended up out there anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I've come to know Aria these past couple months and she's as sweet as they come. She wouldn't have let that happen to you." Punk regarded his friend keeping silent. "You know I'm right."

The WWE Champion grumbled incoherently. "Yeah I know." After a few more minutes a pointless small talk, their car pulled up outside the ER and the two wrestlers jumped out the car quickly walking into the hospital. "Where'd Randy say there were?"

"I highly doubt their going to let us just barge on in where they're working on patient fella."

"Eh good point."

"Guys!" Randy was standing off in a corner waving them over to him. Like he requested, they winded their way through the other waiting patrons with less severe problems some still filling out paperwork. "How are you feeling man?"

Punk realized the question was directed at him. He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously not sure whether sharing what happened at ringside after Randy and Aria had left was necessary or not. "I'll be fine. How is she?"

Randy gave them a smile their first good sign. "She's doing good. They got all the glass out no problem and thankfully there wasn't any major damage caused internally. All the cuts including her leg got cleaned and patched up so they can't get infected."

Sheamus gave Punk's shoulder a shake. "See I told you she'd be just fine. It could've been a lot worse."

Punk however still had some questions. "Even after all the blood she lost?"

Randy had to grin wearily at the never-ending concern for Aria coming from his friend. "Taken care of. They've been really good here. They're going to keep her overnight to pump some antibiotics in her for anything that might've gotten in her bloodstream but tomorrow she can be discharged. She's being moved to a room right now, once she's settled they're going to come get me and then you can see her."

"Mr. Orton?" Dr. Wells was standing there Aria's chart in his hand. "You can come see her now she's all settled in. Will these men be joining you?"

"Yeah a couple other good friends."

Dr. Wells smiled politely at them gesturing them forward. "Alright gentlemen follow me." He led the group over to the elevator punching the 2 button then moved off the lift. "She's in room 2107."

Randy saluted at him. "Thanks doc." The three men were silent for the short ride up to the second floor. The ding sounded and the doors slid on open letting the three of them step off and start looking for Aria's room. "So did John tell you he's being held hostage at the show?"

Sheamus and Punk exchanged a look the Celtic warrior answering for them. "No he didn't. Why's he grounded?"

"His promo. Laurinaitis seems to think the fate of RAW rests on it and he told John if he left he'd fire him on the spot. Sounds just like Johnny don't it?"

"Yeah it sure does."

Randy noticed his friends were acting strangely and he couldn't put up this 'they'll share when ready' front any longer. "Okay what happened? I bring up John and you two are acting like we're discussing kicking puppies or something."

Punk shook his head imperceptibly at Sheamus but the Irishman ignored the gesture. "After you got Aria backstage John went off on Punk and smashed a water bottle against his skull."

Randy's eyes widened before quickly snapping his gaze to the WWE Champion. "And you're up and good to go?"

"I got cleared before we came out here. Even if I hadn't I'd still be here. This is partly my mess."

"Randy? Punk?" A feminine voice called out to the two of them from their right. Upon closer inspection they realized room 2107 was right there. The three guys trooped on through the half cracked door seeing Aria stripped out of her dress, it folded up on the stool beside her bed and she had donned a traditional hospital gown the blankets draped over her.

Randy and Sheamus let Punk sit on the edge of her bed with her taking her hand in his. "Hey you." His hazel eyes couldn't help but travel to her right arm bandaged heavily in white her left thigh receiving the same treatment.

Aria noticed him staring at her wrappings his throat showing his difficulty with swallowing. "It's not as bad as it looks. It's just to keep infection out."

Punk nodded but still brought a fist up to his mouth for a moment. "I am so sorry Aria." She lifted her hand stroking his cheek softly. He caught her hand with his so he could press a kiss to her palm much like when he was trying to reassure her. Before all this happened.

"It's not your fault."

"It is partly. Chris is my problem not yours."

Aria pushed herself up with one arm Punk helping her a little seeing as how she just didn't have much upper body strength. "Listen to me. I am not mad at you. You're not allowed to feel guilt or bad otherwise I will be upset with you and I don't want to go down that road. Understand?"

"Aria…"

"I'm fine. Promise." She gave him a light smile motioning him forward. He knew what she wanted so he obliged, unable to refuse her, and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Someone cleared their throat breaking the two apart Aria grinning over at the culprit, Sheamus. "I want my time too." Punk rolled his eyes slowly but got up letting Sheamus take his seat. "How you doing angel?"

"Well I've been better but I think I'll live." He smiled brightly at her kissing the back of her hand affectionately. "I might be needing a few more of those piggy back rides now though."

"I believe that can be arranged."

Aria smiled but saw how tired all three of them looked. "You three need caffeine. Go to the cafeteria and get something I'm all good. You're no good to me dead on your feet." They tried to protest but she just kept waving them on no matter what they said. Finally she saw Punk's back disappear around the corner and she let her smile fall of her face and sag against her pillows. Unbeknownst to the men, she had overhead their conversation when they were stationed outside her room. _He hit Punk with a water bottle?_

* * *

><p>At 10:42 pm John reached Aria's room. Sheamus and Randy were playing cards while Punk sat dutifully at her side while she slept off some of the effects of her medicine. He knocked lightly on the door gaining the three males attention. "How is she?"<p>

Punk simply turned back to Aria her hand still wrapped in his. Randy figured he should give the report since he'd been there since the beginning. "Well they got all the glass removed from her arm no further damage done. The cut on her leg has been all cleaned up and they banged her arm and thigh to prevent infection after applying some kind of ointment. They're giving her a round of antibiotics just to be sure while she's here overnight but she can be discharged in the morning."

John nodded taking in the information his eyes traveling over to where she was sleeping peacefully her dark hair splayed out against her pillows. "How long does she need the bandages for?"

"They'll tell her in the morning. They're going to send her home with some supplies and instructions but for now they're just letting her rest. Dr. Wells did say it would take some time. But overall, she's just fine."

Aria began to stir at the rumble of voices piercing the previously silent room. Her honey eyes blinked open taking notice of the fourth visitor in her room. "John?"

He smiled over at her crossing to her side pulling Punk from his seat so he could take the spot for himself. Sheamus hurriedly moved to Punk's side placing a grip on his friend's shoulder who looked ready to throw a hard right at John. Aria too noticed the less than cordial exchange. "Guys do you mind if I have a few minutes to talk to John?"

Sheamus, ever the peacekeeper in this group, smiled and shook his head. "No not at all. Guys." He had to steer Punk from the room Randy bringing up the rear but after a few moments the door was pulled to and silence reigned again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded her head slightly pulling her hand back under the covers. Her other was wrapped up along with the rest of her arm up to just a tad above her elbow. "I'm doing fine."

"When you get out of here tomorrow I'm going to take care of you. 24/7 whatever you need."

"I suppose the guys can fit you into their shift schedule."

John heard her clipped tone and while he'd love to blame it on her injuries he knew that wasn't it. "I can tell something's wrong."

Aria huffed irritably. "What was your first clue?"

The wrestler leaned away from her a bit surprised at her snapping at him. "Well little instances like that for one."

"And why do you think that is John?"

"What do you mean?"

Aria hit the button to pull her bed up into reclining position her using her good arm to propel herself up to a more sitting-like position. John stood up placing a hand on either side of her waist doing it for her. And while she maybe upset with him she needed the help. "Thank you."

"Welcome. But what are you talking about?"

She ran a hand through her thankfully combed hair, Randy had run out and bought her one. "Why do you think I'm acting coldly toward you? Think about it John. Think real hard."

"I'm not into the guessing game tonight, Aria. I just got F5ed by Brock Lesnar so I'm not in the best of moods."

The 22-year old crossed her arms tossing some hair off her face. "Oh sharing time that works just as well for me. You smashed Punk in the head with a water bottle." John sighed heavily looking away from her. "Ring any bells?"

John clasped his hands together clearing his throat. "Have you seen yourself Aria? You look half mummified. He's dangerous to be around and forgive me for being less thank enthused with him for the putting you in the position you're in."

"He didn't put me in here! Chris and myself did! He smashed the bottle and I went out there so if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me."

"I'm not going to be mad at you!"

"Why not you just said you hate that I'm in here so go ahead and give me my daily dose of John Cena rage then go hunt down Chris for his!"

"What is going on in here?" A nurse had heard the commotion and decided to come check in on things. "Ms. Terrington is everything alright?"

"It's fine."

"Sir you need to go. She needs her rest. You can see her tomorrow."

John scoffed pushing himself up off the chair nodding his head. "Fine. Bye Aria."

"Bye." She watched with angry eyes as John turned the corner shaking her head at his attitude.

The nurse laid her hand on Aria's shoulder. "I'm going to send in your other visitors but just to say goodnight."

"Thank you." The nurse gave her one last smile before going off to retrieve the boys.


	35. I Got You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I know this is last week's RAW I've just been busy and had a little trouble figuring out what to come up with but I'm going to try and get this week's RAW done before next week so I don't have to play catch up so much. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 34: I Got You

"Okay sweetie, here is a little supply package for you. It should have plenty of wrappings and everything you may need for your at home-care." Aria took the bag from the nurse, the same one from last night and who had taken care of her while at the hospital for the short time she was there. "You should change the bindings at least once a day but there's enough in here for you if you'd rather change them twice."

Aria rifled through the package a little before lifting her head to give the woman a smile. "Thanks I appreciate it." Currently her arm and leg were bound tightly with an ACE bandage secured over each as well to help reduce the slight swelling that had been produced overnight.

"Feel free to take whatever kind of painkiller Tylenol, Advil, Aleve, etc. if your leg or arm begins to hurt it should take care of anything. And make sure to be careful with your movements. Your leg is going to make walking a little difficult and be sure you don't lift anything with that arm. Use the other."

Aria nodded her understanding as she gingerly signed her name along the dotted line on her discharge forms then handed them back to the lady. "All understood." A knock sounded on her door followed by a vivid red head of hair poking its way through the gap. A smile lit up Aria's face at the sight of her Irish boy entering the room. "Are you my ride?"

Sheamus spread his arms wide. "That I am."

"No one else wanted to come collect the cripple?"

He laughed at question shaking his head while the nurse helped Aria into a wheelchair. "No one wanted to come at all really I just happened to draw the short straw."

She rolled her eyes slowly at the comment making a face at him a few seconds later while the nurse rolled her out into the hallway. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Why thank you." All three of them entered the elevator the nurse pressing the 1-button seconds later the lift whirring to life as it transported the group to the ground floor. After the doors opened, Sheamus placed his hand on the nurse's arm. "I've got it from here."

She smiled politely at him stepping back so he could come up behind the wheelchair. "Make sure she's well taken care of." The WWE Superstar saluted to her before putting pressure on the wheelchair pushing the brunette along the hallway of the hospital until they reached the automatic sliding doors to reveal a small black car waiting outside for them. Once Sheamus had brought her to a stop and retrieved the bag with all her supplies from her lap, Aria used her good arm to push her body up from the sitting position and balancing almost all of her weight on her uninjured leg. Sheamus saw how she was hesitant to place any weight on her left leg and reflexively rested her right arm against her stomach lightly. "Are you okay over there?"

Aria shook her hair off her face and flashed him a smile. "Yeah she just mentioned to be careful with my arm and that walking might be a tad painful so I'm just a little…cautious today."

He stowed her bag away in the back seat watching her lean forward a little but still kept her feet planted on the ground to open the passenger side door with her non-dominant hand. She took a step forward with her left leg a tiny, muffled yelp of discomfort emitting once she put her foot down and let weight crash upon it. Instantly she stepped forward with her right leg and relieved her left of the pressure. Sheamus shut the back door coming up on her left side. "Here let me help you in the car."

She dismissed his offer quickly. "No, no, no. I have to do this myself eventually so why put it off?"

He didn't listen to her though overpowering her easily to slightly lift her up enough so he could stash her in the passenger seat keeping her from taking those few extra steps. "You don't have to do it yourself right now. Let's get you back to the hotel and pop some Tylenol down you and then you can walk yourself. Deal?"

Even though she hated feeling the need for assistance, she showed her gratitude in her honey eyes all the same. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Aria rolled her eyes as Punk asked her the question she'd already been asked twice today already as he accompanied her up to her new hotel room in Washington DC.<p>

Aria had been under close surveillance by Punk, Sheamus, and Randy since she'd been released from the hospital and while she knew they were just trying to make sure she took things easy and wasn't in any unnecessary pain she was starting to get just the smallest bit annoyed with their hovering. She eased her key card into the door lock pushing it open once the click sound reached her ears. "I'm fine." She strode on into the room placing her purse down on the ground while Punk carried in her suitcases. "I've been doing a lot better these past few days. Everything is starting to heal."

After the WWE Champion heaved her bags up on her bed he turned back to look at her. "But it still hurts you to walk. Even now you've got all your weight on your right leg."

Aria tried to shift and balance out the distribution of weight but flinched back to her previous position moments after. "That's just because the depth of the cut. Nothing more."

"You had to change your bandage a mere hour after putting a new set on yesterday because it started to bleed through."

The 22-year old sighed running a hand through her hair. "Look I can't explain why my leg is the way it is but you heard my doctor. It's going to take time to heal well enough and it's not going to happen in a week."

Punk came up in front of her playing with the hem of her shirt. "I just worry for you. I'm partly to blame for all this," he ran his fingertips lightly over the surface of her bindings, "and I just want to make sure I help you get better."

Aria shook her head lightly a smile falling on her lips. "This isn't something you can speed up it's all on me. Okay?"

He nodded albeit reluctantly. "Okay. Are you sure you still want to go to the show tonight?"

"Positive. And I appreciate that you waited with me until today so I didn't have to move too soon." She pressed a kiss to his cheek lingering for a moment of two. "But now I have to get ready and that means you need to leave."

The teasing grin on her face reminded him of his normal, spunky Aria. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Her light giggle met his ears. "I don't think you'd be helping all that much but thanks for the offer." She placed her hands against his chest starting him towards the door. "Time to say bye."

He obliged her moving backwards instead of fighting her like he could do easily. "You're no fun."

"I can live with that." He joined in on her laughter feeling the door handle dig lightly into his back. She pulled her hands back from his chest and made a 'Go on' motion with her hands.

Punk rolled his eyes reaching behind him to grasp the handle. "Crazy woman." She simply bat her eyes innocently at him. "I'll be by at 7:00 to pick you up."

"It's a date." She pushed up on her right leg while he dipped his head to meet her lips. After a few seconds she broke away settling back down flat-footed.

With one last look at her he opened the door only to stop short at the sight of John Cena waiting outside the door his hand stilled in the air as if about to knock. "Oh…hello." Things were still very tense between John and the rest of the guys after his actions with the water bottle. Aria herself wasn't too fond of him at the time but unlike Sheamus and Randy she didn't want to be angry all the time, she wanted answers. Punk seemed content to avoid the situation at all costs. Punk nodded his head a few times awkwardly the air surrounding the three becoming much heavier instantly. "I'm just going to go." He kissed Aria's cheek lightly then brushed past John heading off down to the elevator.

John watched until his colleague had entered the lift and the doors close before turning back to Aria who was still holding onto the door with one hand. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded after a few seconds releasing her grip on the door gingerly walking with a slight limp back into the room dropping down on her bed once she was close enough. John's eyes zeroed in on her discomfort feeling his anger bubble up again but he forced it down knowing yelling at her for something that wasn't her fault wasn't going to help anybody, especially her. He shut the door gently behind him hesitantly making his way over to where she was. "I'm not going to bite your head off you know." She was rummaging around in her bag her eyes not directed at him but she still caught the slow movement. "I'm not angry at you I just don't get you anymore."

John released a deep breath pulling a chair around so he could sit in front of her. "I have been all over the place as of late. I can see where you're confused." Aria pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and a water bottle from her purse dropping three capsules in her hand. "Do you really need three of those?"

"I'm 22 John, I think I can gauge how many I may need at a given time."

He raised his hands in front of him innocently. "Sorry."

She tossed back the medicine before replacing both bottles and settling her gaze on the man in front of her. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

"Well," he clasped his hands together dropping them in his lap, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole getting mad at you thing at the hospital and for losing it a tad at ringside hence the water bottle incident."

Aria regarded him for a moment only to tear her eyes from his face and instead dragged her largest suitcase toward her unzipping it and flipping open the top. "The hospital stuff don't worry about it, it was a bad night and we'll just chalk it up to that." He let a smile rest on his face. "The water bottle incident as you call it however, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to about that."

John leaned back from her confusion marring his features. "Surely you don't mean you want me to go say sorry to **him**?"

She pulled out a shirt draping it across her legs. "Oh no I was thinking more along the lines of Hercules. Of course I want you to apologize to him! He was the one who got a water bottle cracked across his skull because you have a few screws loose upstairs."

"Aria I don't care what he thinks of me, he wants to label me a jackass because of what I did and didn't show any remorse that's fine. All I care about is what you think of me."

The young woman shook her head as she tugged out the pair of shorts she wanted. "Well I don't think too highly of you right now. John this isn't even about forgiveness really whether it is him forgiving you or me doing it. I just want to make sure you haven't loss all sense of common courtesy to apologize for your actions when you know you were in the wrong."

The Superstar got up from his seat irritated by her constant defense of Phil Brooks. "How was I in the wrong huh? How is it wrong to want to protect you?"

Aria set her clothes to side shooting up on her feet as well regretting the movement when her left leg protested but she simply shifted her stance to alleviate the pain. "What on Earth were you protecting me from? The damage had already been done but all that aside you had no business putting your hands on him! He already needed help out of the ring and didn't need you adding to the injury list. And furthermore you have no right to be angry with him if I'm not."

"But—"

"No. You were not the one in the hospital with glass in your arm and a gash on your leg." All rebuttals on John's lips died. "You're not the one with bandages on your body, I am. You don't get to act like a victim." John looked away from her knowing she was right.

He had taken things much too personally all because he had this feeling that she was so easily breakable and he had to go to bat for her because she couldn't do it for herself. The thought had never occurred to him that maybe she didn't go to bat because she didn't want to. "You're right, I just don't like the idea of you being hurt by anybody."

"Well I apologize in advance for dragging up the past but this isn't the first time I've been in harm's way since coming here. And the first time it was by your hand."

John looked as if he had been slapped. "Are you bringing up the stuff with Kane?"

"Yeah I am. And it's not to be mean or anything but I had to deal Kane and a verbal assault on my character from Dwayne and that was all instigated because of my relationship with you. And that's fine after I was pulled in involuntarily and I didn't fight my way out I stayed. But you can't be flying off the handle because I'm choosing to jump into the fray with Punk. I'd do it in a heartbeat for Sheamus, Randy, or Kelly too."

John saw the determination on her face and he knew she'd do exactly as she said. She wanted to be there for everyone and share the burden if she could. But she was only one person. "You don't have to try and be so strong for everybody you know?"

"Yes I do."

* * *

><p>Punk and Aria arrived at the arena at 7:17 p.m. only to be greeted by an unexpected person. The champion opened his door climbing out first so he could help Aria out but when he turned back the door on her side was sliding open by Chris' hand. "Let me help you down."<p>

Aria was confused by this sudden intrusion from him and she couldn't help but recall when he wanted to help her up after hitting her with the bottle last week. _It's almost as if he's trying to make up for his actions by being…chivalrous perhaps? _ "No that's okay." She started to scoot along the seat towards Punk but Chris placed a gentle hand on her lower back and slipped his other arm under her knees lifting her from the car. Once she was in the air she had no choice but he grasp his shoulder with one of her hands to help steady her body.

Chris carried her around to the entrance of the building Punk steaming. He waited until Aria had been set down on her feet safely before snatching the front of Chris' shirt and hauling him forward. "How dare you touch her?"

Chris wrenched Punk's grip off him his eyes lighting up with malice once more. "Look Punk, just because I have a beef with you doesn't mean I wanted her," he pointed a finger at Aria who was leaning against the wall by the door, "getting caught in the crossfire. Stop being like Daniel Bryan and letting her jump in front of you like a human shield."

"Hey!" Aria's voice rang out catching both men's attention. "He doesn't ask me to do that like Bryan did AJ."

Surprisingly Chris' eyes softened and his got voice less rough. "Aria just stay out of this and go inside."

Not caring they were in the parking lot backstage, Punk whirled his leg around to smack into Chris' middle causing the WWE veteran to hunch over. "Don't tell her what to do and stop pretending like you care about her well-being. We all heard the snarky comment you threw her way before you smashed the whiskey bottle over her head."

"Believe what you want to about me Punk but I don't hit girls and don't let girls get hit either. What happened last week was an accident I didn't do what I did on purpose it just happened."

Instead of continuing the verbal spar the WWE Champion scoffed in disgust at Chris then headed quickly over to Aria wrapping an arm around her waist and escorting her into the building.

Randy was going to take over watchmen duties for Aria so Punk could go get warmed up for his second WWE Championship match against Mark Henry but she let him off the hook because of how exhausted he looked and strode along the hall to Kelly's locker room. The 'shift schedule' the boys had prepared had Aria reminded of when she had first arrived and Zack, Punk, and Sheamus were pulling bodyguard duties Randy being added in later. Aria found she missed Zack's easygoing attitude and humor but he was so caught back up in Eve it just made spending time with him more and more difficult. Aria and Kelly weren't giving Eve the time of day because of her new attitude and in turn had lost Zack in the process. Aria actually had to feel bad for the poor guy; he just wasn't strong enough to tell her no apparently. Granted the kick to the groin might finally do it. In Kelly's locker room, she had her left leg propped up on the table and her right arm resting on the arm of the couch. Her stark white bandages contrasted vividly against her tan linen shorts and camo button-down shirt she had rolled up to the elbow. She was showing some pride for the armed forces knowing from John that some wounded soldiers were in attendance tonight. Plus she just couldn't do a tight dress and heels. Kelly wasn't scheduled to compete tonight so her and Aria decided to have a girl's night, well the best girl's night possible at a Monday Night Raw show. Aria took a handful of popcorn from the bowl in between Kelly and herself. "Where's Alicia tonight?"

Kelly took a sip of Diet Dr. Pepper before popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "She should be around a little later. I'll text her to come by when she gets here." She fished out her bright pink cell phone to do just that the same time the pyrotechnics started up on the screen.

"Are the special guest seriously the Three Stooges? I mean really?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "It's supposed to be funny."

Aria chose to ignore the triumphant type music that started to play. "The Three Stooges aren't good funny though."

"The man who should be running for President of the United States!" Aria and Kelly rolled their eyes at Cole's comment Aria herself trying to figure out just how many man crushes Cole had_. Then again I guess being a kiss-ass allowed him to keep his job when it comes to people like John Laurinaitis being your boss. _

"Now this man is not about catch phrases. This man is not here to entertain you."

Kelly snorted at the comment snapping off a piece of chocolate rather violently as she glowered at the TV monitor. "Yes because that's not what the WWE is about at all."

Aria giggled at her friend's rebuttal only to have her attention grabbed back to the TV when John's face appeared. _This must be when he talked about getting F…something by Brock Lesnar. _And just as predicted the newest return to the WWE showed up making the crowd go wild and even John himself seemed a little excited to see him only to have the offered handshake turn into a F5. "Is there a reason John is in yet another feud?"

Kelly shook her head unsure. "Ask that rat in charge who probably had Creative write it up." Cole began to sing Brock's praises followed by a few of King's comments himself. The brunette rolled her eyes for a second time when Brock started to thank Laurinaitis, _oh look another kiss ass, _but it didn't last long before John's music rang through and green lights were sprinkled throughout the arena. "I've got to admit I'm a fan of your boy right now. Anything to shut the three of them up."

Despite her feelings with her best friend in regards to the water bottle thing she had to grin at his interruption looking amused by Brock more than anything. "I never got to thank you for last week."

He delivered a slap to the face on Brock and by the grimace on Kelly's face Aria knew this wasn't going to end well. At all. Immediately Brock took John down and the two started exchanging punches while officials were called out to separate them even David Otunga trying to help. There had to be at least four men pulling on each Brock and John to no avail. Without warning the locker room began to pour out from the back to slip in the ring and push the two apart. Through the mass Aria couldn't see Punk or Randy but Sheamus' red hair stood out to her. Even the 'heels' like Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio were out there. They were separated for a moment but Brock broke free of his bundle of people launching back towards John. Aria dropped her head in her left hand. _What is it with men and taking even civilized moments turning them into a brawl? They work in the WWE! _Aria knew it was probably written for John to go slap Brock but honestly. But even she couldn't argue that the crowd didn't love every second of the impromptu fight.

John's mouth was bloodied while Brock didn't have a scratch but that didn't stop John from racing back towards Brock weaving through people like they weren't even there. Aria flopped back against the couch. "John that so wasn't necessary." But nonetheless the brawl continued with majority of the WWE roster and WWE referees pushing the two volatile men apart. The two young women only watched it unfold eating a few bites of the many snacks they had acquired.

"Men."

Aria couldn't agree with the sentiment more. "I should probably go check on his face."

"Oh he's fine." Kelly tossed a Hershey bar in her lap. "Eat some chocolate." After two of them watched Brodus Clay literally flatten Dolph Ziggler the camera switched to backstage in Laurinaitis' office with Johnny Ace himself yelling at Teddy asking where John was.

Not one to disappoint, he showed up seconds later blood still crusted around his mouth. "What was it you wanted? Ah let me think." He had a hand of Laurinaitis' shoulder and his tone was somewhat condescending. "Legitimacy. That's what you're looking for right legitimacy. You're thinking I'm maybe some sort of actor who maybe doesn't want to get hit or ruin his moneymaker. You got the wrong guy kiddo, that guy just left. You see when I said I loved this it's because I like to hit and I like to be hit. But what did you do? You had to go out and get a wrecking machine, a giant who can't be stopped. You had to get Brock Lesnar to face me at Extreme Rules because you want to put me out of business!" Aria watched with her jaw slightly dropped at John's devil may care attitude while he continued his rant. He even straightened out Laurinaitis' jacket and all that. It was very CM Punk.

"I think John losing at Wrestlemania might've changed his attitude just a little bit."

"Yeah…maybe."

* * *

><p>It was time for Punk defense of his title for the second time against Mark Henry in back to back weeks and Aria was starting to feel extremely nervous. She texted him earlier saying she was going to come find him before he went out but he told her to stay with Kelly. She glanced back down at the reply he had sent her:<p>

_**No don't worry about it. Just stay with Kelly. You don't need to put pressure on your leg unnecessarily and I don't want you to get upset about this. I've got it. I want you to stay safe and please don't come rushing out if something happens after the match. Just stay with Kelly. **_

She put her phone back down on the table her nerves still on fire. She always felt he was never expressive enough with how he felt so she had be a basket case for the both of them. As per usual if it was noteworthy, after a small briefing from Cole and King the footage from the last RAW of Chris' pouring the whiskey over Punk's head, his punches to his skull, Aria flying down the ramp and taking a whiskey bottle herself rolled. Thankfully they left out John's part in anything. Aria actually hadn't realized just how bad she had looked until she saw it televised right then. Subconsciously, her fingers on her left hand trailed over her bandaged right arm and left thigh. She caught Kelly looking at sympathetically though so she quit immediately focusing back on the present. Punk's music exploded throughout the arena but he didn't do his usual entrance or climb up on the ropes. He snatched the microphone from the ring announcer's hand and Aria winced slightly at the rudeness of that but he had plenty to be angry about after the replaying the clip from last week. If he wasn't expressive before he was now. It took him a minute before he spoke but he got there his anger audible in his words. "I wanted to come out here and break the silence that's been surrounding me the past week."

Aria's nerves had calmed a little since he wasn't any in potential danger yet but they were still alert. "I want to start off by saying I understand that straight-edge isn't a concept that everybody gets. I've heard it my entire life I've heard it's just one drink Punk, or it's just one cigarette what's the big deal and I understand that. I see that point of view but let me explain it to you like this. Straight-edge is a personal choice and it wasn't a choice made so I could fit in somewhere, it wasn't a choice I made to be cool because honestly half my life it's made me the opposite of that, it wasn't a choice I made to be trendy. It's a choice I made because it's exactly that. It is a way of life."

"Wow what happened to him last week really got to him didn't it?" Aria didn't know what to say to her friend except nod her head. He had told her he was fine the whole past week and that it had just rolled off his back. She knew better than that but didn't push him. Plus he wouldn't hear anything unless it was about her getting better. She loved how amazing he was with her and cared for her but didn't he see she wanted to fix him as much as he wanted to fix her?

"Then along comes Chris Jericho." The boos were astounding and it was almost comical how vastly different the reaction was now compared to when he first returned to the WWE. "He comes back and tries to get in my head by saying he's the best wrestler in the world. When that didn't work he goes after someone I've come to care for deeply." Aria saw Kelly's eyes shoot to her. "And when that didn't work, when that person, when she stood by my side and didn't give a damn what he said he destroys the privacy I've fought my entire life to keep. Chris tells the world that my father is an alcoholic; Chris makes up lies about my sweet little sister saying she has a drug abuse problem, Chris defames my mother and says I'm a bastard."

Chris had gone after everyone in Punk's life that he held dear. Which is why Aria simply could not understand his hot and cold attitude toward her. _Just make up your mind already! _

"And at Wrestlemania when his plan didn't work, and still none of these things he tried to use to get under my skin actually get under my skin, and at Wrestlemania I beat him. No at Wrestlemania I made Chris Jericho tap out!" The crowed roared in approval and Aria couldn't help the pride she felt swell up in her for the man in the middle of the ring right now. "Chris Jericho takes it one step further, Chris Jericho takes it one step beyond, he takes it one step too far. And it was last week and it was right out here. He pours whiskey all over my body and takes a few cheap shots at my head. And while I lay there in and out of consciousness realizing I smelled exactly as my father did I heard it."

Kelly took hold of Aria's hand lightly to try and give her any support she made need. "I heard her scream. I heard the breaking of glass and her body hitting the floor cries flowing from her mouth." Aria's eyes closed and she could feel the bottle break across her arms, could feel the glass slice through her dress and her skin. "And then he tries to help her! But as she's trying to get away she slips in the mess of alcohol he poured to humiliate me and it only results in her getting hurt again." Now the pain of the glass digging into her leg tearing it open in a jagged gash crossed her mind and even though it was just in her mind it felt like her arm and thigh were back on fire. "And that's what kills me the most. Not that I was humiliated in front of thousands of people or that I kept seeing my childhood flash behind my eyes it was her lying on the ground bleeding and I couldn't stop it."

Because it would just be too easy, too merciful to leave things alone, Chris' voice interrupts Punk as it had done at least twice before his image up on the jumbo screen because he didn't have the guts to do it face to face. "That's quite a story there Punk but wait, what's the matter with you? There's something wrong with you here. You look a little green around the gills, are you still hungover?"

Kelly seemed to have taken over the anger Aria usually displayed right about now slewing curse words at the TV over the things Chris said while her younger friend just tried to block it out. Tried to block out how she had felt that night when Randy drove her to hospital, how she still can't walk properly on her own yet. And this just unleashed all the hell she had gone through with Kane stalking her, chasing her down a hallway. Grabbing her around the throat threatening to snap her like a twig. Dwayne's voice echoed in her head the words he tossed at her tainting her character. "Jericho the only thing you broke last week was a bottle. You can't break me and you can't nor will get the opportunity again to try and break **her**!" That snapped Aria's attention back to the TV. "This thing with me and you, it's no longer about who's the best in the world. It's about me kicking your ass!"

Mark Henry's entrance music began to play causing Punk's infuriated expression to slowly lower from the screen to his opponent. Aria still gripped Kelly's hand tighter her nerves set alight once more. _'Beat him up, break his neck…' _

"Don't worry Aria if nothing else he's too angry to lose." Punk was set in his corner like an animal just itching to be released from his cage. The official lifted the WWE Championship title belt in the air like usual then gestured for the bell to be rung. Right out of the gate, Punk exploded with a high knee followed by blow after blow to the head of Henry followed by numerous knees to the gut and a low spinning kick to the knee. He landed a clothesline but it didn't knock Henry down so he tried it again but got hit himself instead.

Punk took the time Henry needed to recuperate from the first flurry of punishment to roll out to ringside. Henry followed not long after but by then the champion had gotten hold of a TV monitor from the announce table and cracked the World's Strongest Man across the skull then again on the back of the head. As a result of disqualification, Mark won the match but not the title and Aria wasn't sure if that was intentional or simply an act from pure rage but it worked nonetheless and that's all she cared about. That he was safe. Like with Christian, Punk went to inflict more damage with the monitor but _'Break the wall down, break down the walls…' _flooded the arena and all attention had left Henry to Chris who had two cases of beer in hand. But the lapse of attention on Mark Henry was enough to send things tumbling downhill as he rammed Punk's kidneys into the apron then threw him back in the ring and Aria could only guess what was about to happen. A World's Strongest Slam not once but twice was the result and even Chris was wincing outside the ring. The referee ushered Henry out of the ring while Jericho patiently waited outside until he had left to enter the ring with his beer.

Wordlessly Chris opened up a case of beer surveying Punk like some kind of exhibit. "Get up baby please." The top was popped on the can in Chris' hand and raised high above the still WWE Champion's body but before he could drench him again, two slams from Henry or not, Punk was up took down Chris hitting him with all he had. But the following Code Breaker ended things, the jacket came off, and while Aria wanted nothing more than to repeat her actions from last week she was in no shape to go running out there and try to play heroine again. Her leg and arm simply wouldn't allow it.

Chris was just enraged now and he wasted no time in going back to the opened case of beer. "You are stupid." He kept mumbling things the microphone couldn't catch as he cracked open two cans this time. Aria hid her face behind her hands unable to watch this again but Kelly shaking her and shouting 'Look, look!' made her peek. Someone was rushing up the ramp at full speed. Chris seemingly didn't see as he raised the first can but the unexpected arrival was in the ring by then and smacked it from his hand. The WWE veteran stared wide-eyed at this unexpected turn of events the other can simply dropping to the mat. Chris was then lifted up and power slammed into the mat only to then be tossed over the top rope to land painfully on the ground at ringside. His beer was thrown at him too the cases missing him by a few inches but one flyaway can pegged him in the shoulder.

It was Zack.


	36. Games of the Worst Kind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE, just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Ha I got this one out before the next RAW so I'm not playing catch-up. Yay me. I've been trying to think of how to re-incorporate Zack into the story and I've finally come up with a little something. To be honest, I wasn't sure I was going to put him in; it was a last second thing. I had the 'rescuer' as John to start but that just seemed too predictable. And I hate predictability. I know there isn't much in between stuff so I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: Games of the Worst Kind

"Oh my God! Zack sweetie!" Aria began to jog up to the young wrestler she had literally been thinking about earlier in the night, but she stopped the moment the fire in her leg began to surge back up. Zack steadied Punk making sure his back was alright and he could stand upright himself. Once the champion had assured him he was fine, Zack turned back to Aria with a smile on his face opening his arms to catch her. "I've missed you!"

The leader of the Broski pack chuckled Aria feeling the vibrations of the action. "I missed you too pretty girl."

Aria pulled away from him a grin still etched on her face. "I have to ask however, what are you doing? I thought you were all re-wrapped up in none other than," She quickly did a little impression of Eve's new signature smug smile paired with her hand on her hip tossing her hair back haughtily, "Ms. Torres herself."

A small chorus of laughs met her ears. Zack tugged lightly on the end of Aria long, dark hair his eyes bright. "Well I did fall victim to her charms for a second time but after that heel to my boys at Wrestlemania," he patted the front of his jeans Aria wrinkling her nose a little, "things drastically changed."

"It took physical harm to see the error of your ways?" She tsked at him shaking her head while resting a hand on his chest. "You should learn to be stronger than that Zack."

He leaned a little closer to her dropping the volume of his voice but it was still heard by Punk and Kelly. "What can I say? I'm a goner when it comes to pretty girls." He stared into Aria's eyes but the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the contact.

Punk tried not to glare at the guy who had just helped him out of a bind but it was hard. "I'm fine thanks for asking."

Aria looked around Zack guilt spreading across her face instantly. "Oh my God hun I'm sorry." Hurriedly she crossed the space between them weaving her arms around his neck rising up on her toes. "Are you sure you're okay? That's two weeks in a row you've suffered…that." She didn't need to label 'that' as being pulverized into the mat by two 'World's Strongest Slams' from Mark Henry.

"Yeah I promise I'm good." His voice got a little strangled at the end due to Aria circling around to face his back and gently drawing her cold fingertips along his spine pressing here and there for tender spots. She wasn't a doctor by any means but she did it anyway.

Unnoticed by the pair, Zack raised his eyebrows curiously at the interaction glancing over at Kelly and jerking his head slightly in the direction of the two. The blonde only smiled. "Think about it, it's not that hard to figure out."

"But what about John?"

Her smile faltered slightly as she thought how to phrase her answer seeing as even Aria didn't have a clear way of describing her and John as of late. "Up and down. Right now it's a bit of a downward movement."

Zack went to ask her to explain why but then the lightbulb clicked on above his head. "The water bottle."

"Yeah."

Aria raked one hand through Punk's hair trying her best to get it to lay flat again or at least near flat while her other used a rag she had snatched off a passing medic to wipe the sweat from his face. Surpringsly, the WWE Champion stood there silently with a small grin on his face under her ministrations closing his eyes when she switched her gaze from his face to his hair resulting in her swipes with the rag to become less careful. After another moment or two her movements stilled and she drew her hands away from him. "Am I presentable once more?"

The teasing tone in his voice was obvious and it gathered a light, embarrassed laugh from Aria. She fiddled with the rag picking at one of the loose strands. "Sorry." In response, Punk titled her chin up so he could press a soft kiss to her cheek.

The tender moment was broken by the sound of two deep male voices calling out. "Zack man!"

"Broski I thought you were with your hoeski." Sheamus got four curious stares and one amused grin in response to that. "Oh come on it's funny."

Aria reached out to pat his cheek affectionately. "Of course it is." He glared lightly at her use of a baby voice but let it go so he could welcome Zack into their little group again. Punk excused him from her to head over and thank Zack for his help and as he did Aria caught sight of John leaning up against the wall not too far away. The two of them locked eyes for a moment but when Aria went to take a few steps toward him he shook his head and walked off. Aria made to follow him and bring him around to see Zack, she knew he missed his friend, but stopped herself the sound of the mini reunion happening behind her.

"Hey pretty girl!" Aria looked over her shoulder at Zack who was waving her back over. She sent one last glance to the hall John had disappeared down and he hadn't made a return in the three seconds she had averted her gaze. So instead of setting to find someone who clearly didn't want to see her she turned on her heel striding over to those who did.

* * *

><p>Punk decided to go see the trainer on Wednesday because his back was starting to give him trouble and he stupidly mentioned it to Aria. Immediately she started badgering him to go get it looked at and while he felt a little bad for thinking it he really just wanted to stop her nagging. <em>I love that girl but damn can that pretty voice of hers get shrill when she's adamant about something. <em>He was just about to turn the corner to the trainer's room when John coming around said corner blocked his path. The two men stopped in their tracks sizing up the other in a sense. "Hey."

John glanced up from his shoes a little surprised it seemed that Punk had said anything. _I certainly hadn't planned to. _"Hey."

Punk hadn't been caught in too many awkward situations he couldn't joke his way out of but this one had him at a loss quite honestly. What exactly do you say to the man who assaulted you a week and half earlier and all the while you're trying to make the man's best friend offer you her heart? _Yeah definitely makes the Top 5 Awkward Moments of My Life. _However he figured he needed to say something rather than the two of them to just continue standing there like idiots. "Sorry about the whole sneak attack thing by Lesnar. Again." He made a small gesture that represented the F5.

John hmphed a little irritably at the mention of Brock's attempts to mess with him but even he had to admit if anyone had the worst luck with people trying to mess with their head Punk would win that award hands down. "Are you?"

The champion gave a half-smile at John calling his bluff. "Not really. Then again maybe if you hadn't whacked me with a water bottle when I was already having a little trouble seeing straight…"

John heard Aria's demands for him to apologize to Punk ring in his ears but he wasn't exactly making it easy. "It's not my fault you got one too many blows to the head before I got my turn."

"Perhaps not. However what you said," he pointed a finger at John, "that is your fault."

John cracked his neck. "Alright I will apologize for that. It was uncalled for I'll admit that, my bad." Punk nodded to John in acknowledgement of the sentiment and a silent acceptance of it. "But I'm not going to say I'm sorry for the bottle."

The champion's eyebrows rose slightly at that tail end of John's apology but only for a few seconds. "Well I'm sure that **half **apology will have Aria **half** forgiving you." A growl sounded in John's throat, which only caused Punk to roll his eyes. "Back with the growling."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Why not it's what all your anger stems from isn't it? You're just pissed off that she didn't stay only for you; that it's not just about you anymore. That maybe she's not centering on the past when that's all you do."

John took a couple 'menacing' steps forward but Punk didn't even blink. "You don't know her like I do, that girl is my **best friend**."

Punk shook his head in disbelief that John kept saying that like everyone was belittling it. "No one's denying that John. What we're denying is that she's your girlfriend still. Just because for the past 6 years you've been the guy in her life and she the woman in yours doesn't make some common law relationship, not marriage…relationship, we all have to acknowledge. It doesn't work like that pal." John kept quiet not sure how to answer just yet. "And you know the funny thing is before you went and professed your undying love at that bar we were actually getting to a friend type level. Who ever would've thought that would happen?" Punk brushed past John obviously done with their conversation. John tossed a look over his shoulder where Punk had just been unable to shake the feeling that he really might've lost out on a good friendship.

While the two of them were having their pissing contest, Aria was spending some time with Zack. They had gone out to eat for lunch catching up on everything. It was mainly Aria talking and Zack listening but nothing had changed for Zack since the last time he saw Aria. She could still light up his world. He handed the waiter his card before Aria even had her wallet out of her purse. She sent him a smile. "I was willing to pay for my half you know."

He waved her off while taking another drink from his soda. "I'm not going to make you pay when you're out with me. I may not technically be from the South" he put air quotes around the word South, "but I was raised with some manners. My dad taught me how to treat a girl right."

Aria threw her hair up in a messy ponytail the still summer like weather filtering in through the large window her and Zack were seated by getting to her. "Well your father did a lovely job with you and I'm sure your brothers are quite the catches themselves." The waiter returned handing Zack the booklet holding his card and receipts. While he finished up his business, Aria checked her phone seeing she had a text from Adam and Kelly each. _Hm, that can go either way in the good vs. bad department. _She tucked her phone back in her pocket mentally noting to check them later.

Zack folded his wallet stashing it in his back pocket while he stood extending a hand to Aria. "Shall we?"

She took the offered hand gently seeing as he was on her right side. The first thing he had asked her was how she got hurt. Things were healing nicely and she figured soon she could live without the wrappings but she decided she'd give it until the end of the week. Once she was up she walked around to his other side so it wasn't her right arm looped through his. Even though the pain had lessened, she was still wary of the injury. The two walked out into the bright sunshine making Aria reach up for the sunglasses resting atop her head. Before she pulled them down however, two figures were heading towards them and even with the blinding sun it was fairly easy to distinguish them. The pair must've noticed Aria and Zack moments after they were spotted themselves because they slowed their steps before coming to a halt. "Beth, Eve." Aria made sure to keep her tone light and happy seeing as she really had nothing against Beth. She thought the woman had a few issues that a therapist could do wonders about but nothing personal hung between the two women.

Eve's eyes did a quick scan of Aria and Zack then down to their linked arms. "Aria." Her tone wasn't quite as airy as Aria's had been. "Zack." The tone used for his name dripped disdain.

Zack's eyes flashed angrily in Eve's direction but they softened as he turned to Beth. "It's nice to see you Beth. Congratulations for still holding the Divas Championship."

Beth wasn't one people generally felt warm and fuzzy for or even fully like that she was the Divas Champion so the sentiment surprised her and it showed. "Thanks Zack." She got a small but noticeable nudge from Eve as if she didn't approve of the thank you that Beth gave him.

The anger reflected once again as Zack looked back to the woman who took personally enjoyment from playing him like a fiddle. "I have nothing to say to you."

A wicked smile fell on her face. "The feeling is mutual." Beth and Aria shared a look that showed just how awkward they felt at the moment. The Eve/Zack showdown wasn't really something they felt the need to be a part of.

Aria was the first to break through the heavy silence. "Okay well Zack we should get going or we'll miss the movie." They weren't really seeing anything but it was the first thing that popped in her head to give them a reason to leave other than 'I'm uncomfortable let's leave.' She pulled on his arm and thankfully he broke eye contact with Eve following her without resistance.

Just as they started off down the sidewalk Eve's voice reached them. "Enjoy using him as your boy toy Aria, he's great at it. Oh wait, isn't John already your boy toy? Or is it Punk now?" She tapped a finger against her lips. "I can never tell these days."

Even though the words stung and had The Rock's words coming back to her, Aria kept pulling Zack along refusing to rise to the bait.

* * *

><p>Aria managed to be a little dressier this go around for the show. It wasn't anything too special, just a light blue ruffled front tank and black bodycon skirt with some glitzy sandals, but it was step up from her shorts and button down top. She also had left her injuries unwrapped. They still weren't the prettiest sights in the world and the cut on her thigh had an angry red hue around it but other than that they were fine. She had accompanied Kelly on the way from the newest hotel to the arena so she could vent about Adam. The texts she had received basically gave the he said, she said type of thing regarding Adam and Kelly's first fight. Adam had been asked to do another tour and he was considering it. He hadn't been back from the last one all that long but Adam was an army man and he didn't see this extra tour quite as horrific as Kelly and now Aria did. The difference between Aria and Kelly however was that Aria knew no matter what someone said about the tour, Adam would make the decision all on his own and sometimes it was just better to back down. He was stubborn like that. Stubbornness was more like a Terrington trait. By the time they had reached the arena though, Aria felt like her head was just about ready to explode and if Kelly didn't shut up soon she been hunting down some duck tape.<p>

Randy, ever her knight in shining armor, was already waiting for the girls to arrive then started ushering them towards Zack's locker room. They were very late and it was only minutes until Punk was going out to face Mark Henry for the third time for his championship in a no count-outs, no disqualifications match. "Is there a reason we're having a viewing party for this? It's not like we're watching football."

Randy laughed at Kelly as the three of them filed in where Sheamus, Zack, and Alicia were already waiting. "We always get together to watch the matches. This only seems like a party because there are more people. Before they were like viewing…"

Aria smiled at his struggle to find the right word. "Kickbacks?"

He snapped his fingers. "Yes kickbacks! What's a kickback?"

"Just go with it." Aria hated that she hadn't been able to wish Punk good luck before his match, all because of her inability to decide on what she wanted to wear, but he looked confident as he strutted down to the ring where Mark Henry was already waiting for him. They showed the footage from two weeks ago thankfully cutting it before she made her appearance. The roar of crowd was all around him as he was announced; he was well liked by the WWE Universe. There was an abundance of food scattered throughout Zack's locker room and while normally Aria ate when she was nervous her stomach was too unsettled and flip flopping every five seconds rendering food as unappealing as it can get. The dinging of the bell rang out, sounding more like a cannon of death to Aria, signaling the start of the match.

Punk started out with a few low kicks targeting the knee of his opponent. However when they locked up Henry's strength won out as he tossed Punk into the corner, no doubt sending a few shockwaves of pain up his spine. He rolled out of harms way before Henry got something going but it was a short-lived reprieve as he got caught coming off a rebound of the ropes and slammed back first to the mat. A following kick sent him out of the ring. Mark slowly lumbered out of the ring only to find Punk's body flying at him through the ropes knocking him off his feet. Taking advantage of this lovely opportunity, the champion landed a few blows to his competitor's back but the moment he tried to propel Henry into what Aria supposed was the ring post he got caught and slammed into the opposite one. A twisted smile appeared on Henry's face as he stalked up to Punk tossing his upper body on the edge of the ring before proceeding to press the head of the current WWE champion into the steel ring post he had used seconds earlier.

**PUNK'S POV**

I slumped against the cold steel post my back protesting to the punishment I had already made it endure. Though I'd never admit, anyone who's been 'World's Strongest Slammed' by Mark Henry would most likely agree with me on that the pain inflicted by that has it's lasting effects. I played possum just a little letting Mark run at me before lifting my boot to plant into his face. I was a little surprised to see him go for it again mere seconds after but repeating my defense was fairly simple. Why he thought lifting my leg once would zap all of my strength I wasn't sure but it was never said that Henry thought very much, if at all, before he acted. The second boot to the face had stunned him a little longer than the first so being the wrestler that I am, I capitalized on that by jumping up on the barricade tiptoeing close enough to Henry to launch my body at him again and knock him to the floor. A smile appeared on my face for a second as I thought about how Undertaker I felt while doing that. Now however I had to lug Henry's 400 plus frame back into the ring. I tried I really I did but I'm sorry 400 pounds of muscles or not this guy needed to lose some weight! While I thought about enrolling him in Weight Watchers, Henry used his shoulder to ram my lower back into the apron momentarily knocking the breath from me. He was still a tad woozy though so my kicks to his kidneys met no retaliation.

Maybe it was the crowd, maybe it was my own stupidity but as I launched my body for the third time at this giant and ended up getting caught I knew I was in some deep shit. This thought was only solidified as I was chucked into the barricade landing face first on the ground and I could practically hear Aria screaming at me from the back not to jump at him like that. And while she might've eaten those words the first two times going for a third time for me to be right God was not going to allow. My only consolation after being treated like a ragdoll was that Henry wasn't on his feet either. That went away however as I felt him push me back into the ring and start squeezing on my head. Now I've seen this a few times, been in it my fair share, as well, and I've never gotten it. I mean I know it's suppose to be a way to get opponents to forfeit but I can't help but wonder if they're trying to squeeze so hard something comes shooting out. That's not good television; no one wants to see that. Moving on from that however, I think I've let him treat my head like a grape for long enough so I kick up my leg getting him in the face a couple times followed by a dropkick. I'm highly annoyed that at the end of my move he's the one left standing and I'm on the ground but I scramble up quickly running at the ropes to build so momentum but just like Big Show does Mark holds out his arm and I'm on the ground once more. At least this time it makes sense though. If I'm going to receive a few painful moments they need to at least be logical.

I'm not going to say I'm not in pain, my back is on fire as if there are actual flames licking up my spine and as I feel Henry moving me flat on my back I know what's coming next. I'm just waiting for something in me to crack under his weight but thank God he doesn't hold it long. Now both sides of me hurt and that's just irritating. I vaguely feel his kick to my head but that only spurs me on to get to my feet. One thing I love about the big guys is that they never expect us 'smaller wrestlers' to make a comeback. So when Henry leaned his bulbous head over the top rope it only made sense to lock my hands behind neck before stepping off the apron letting gravity do the rest of the work. It's also funny to watch their faces afterward but instead of staying put to watch that I head over for a chair; if Clown Shoes wants to make it no disqualifications fine by me. Pulling out my inner badass, I climb back into the ring ready to jab this chair right into Mark's stomach. He doubles over but I wait until he's almost completely vertical again to smack the steel contraption against his raised palms. After dropping the chair I roll Henry over going for the cover. The official hits the mat twice before Mark gets his shoulder up. While I knew it probably would take a few covers before one got the three count I'm still a little pissed off. I raise the chair once more to go back to work but a foot to my gut kicked out every gasp of air in my lungs my grip on the chair now nonexistent. The danger I'm in doesn't register until I feel the agonizing pain rip through my back causing my body to contort oddly. I can't see what he's doing nor does my body really care at this point but my mind is working it's way through the haze of pain. I've crawled my way to the opposite corner of the ring making out the chair wedged between the turnbuckles. Mark starts towards me and I for the first real time see just how much this guy does not care about inflicting pain or potentially ending careers. He likes doing it. In his grip, we kind of power-walk or something like that towards the chair but my adrenaline is pumping the most it has since this match began and before he has the chance to bang my head into the chair I slam my foot against the chair halting all movement before bringing an elbow to Henry's neck followed by some sharp kicks driving him away from his makeshift weapon.

I alternate between punches and chops funnily enough hearing the crowd shout 'Yes!' everytime one lands. I think Bryan had it right on Smackdown, these people are using his signature victory chant for everything and while some might do it out of support, the majority probably doesn't. I go to gain some speed for a high knee but I'm hit with another standing clothesline from Henry and nothing stops the backward momentum of my frame. Next thing I know, I'm caught up in a Bear Hug by Henry and it feels as if he's trying to squeeze the life out of me. Each time he retightens the hold my back is screaming at me. The ref asks me if I want to give it up but I refuse to lose my title like that, lose it at all period. I know somewhere backstage Aria is watching this closely probably mentally taking note of every scrap of pain I've felt and that's enough to have the fight in me reignite as I land elbows to his neck. Once I'm free a punch to his leg has him down to one knee and a DDT later he's on his back. I cover his massive body again but go flying upward and off at the count of 2. Small shots of disbelief are running through me but I can't linger on that. The phrase 'Damn it' passes through my lips while I pull myself up to the top rope preparing for another high-risk leap. To even the score between Aria and me on who's right with the whole jumping at the big guys thing, I'm grabbed by Mark midair and I know he's about to slam me into the mat for a fifth time in three weeks. The flaw in his plan is when he raises me up I slip from the hold and when he turns to look at me, probably for the audacity I had to counter, he's met with my foot to his skull.

I know I just came very close to living the last few seconds of my title reign. Mark's so out of it and my patented high knee works, the traditional follow-up with a running bulldog does not. Working through the pain for the hundredth time, I'm up against the chair stuck in between the ropes. Henry's cry of I suppose near victory and his heavy footfalls vibrating the mat I'm on kicks me into drive as I dodge him and instead of hitting me he hits the chair with his head and even I have to wince at the sound. I know this is my moment to take and win so without hesitation I'm out of the ring grabbing the chair that hit the floor after impact. I climb up top securing the chair under my arm everyone realizing just what it is I'm about to do. I raise my free arm for a few brief moments then launch off the rope and my plan works. The chair bashes into Mark's face. My arm is also stinging in protest but that doesn't bother me too much as I hook his leg and the referee gets to the count of three. The severity of what I've endured hits me full force once the pressure is off but I still have my title against Johnny Ace's best tries to rip it from me and it feels fucking great. It took me a minute to stop focusing on my battered body and take my belt from the referee slinging it over my shoulder. Knowing my girl was watching, I shot the camera a grin and a wink. She'd know it was for her.

However, it seems that it has become customary for Chris to interrupt my celebration in some way and this time he wants to do it from afar. Either way the moment I see his face the concept of murder sounds fantastic or I don't care that it's a felony or that I'll go to jail. As long as he's six feet under I'm okay with that. "Congratulations Punk, congratulations." He's got this stupid smile on his face clapping like some seal surrounded by what looks like bottles of alcohol and I've got to wonder just what else he could say or do. He's run out of material. "Great job, you finally beat the big man. Good for you. You know I'm sitting in this bar and it's kind of a disgusting place. It reeks of beer and I wonder is it the bar that reeks of alcohol or is that you after I doused you in whiskey two weeks ago on RAW? I bet you can't wait to get your hands on me can you?" As a matter of fact no I can't I kind of want to rip your head off. "Well I can help you with that. Because of my domination over you the past couple weeks I've been granted a WWE Championship match. And I had to make a little concession to get it but that's okay and the concession is this." Oh do please tell so I can know what environment I'm ripping you limb from limb before auctioning them off to the highest God damn bidder. "In two weeks at Extreme Rules for the WWE Championship it's going to be CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho in a Chicago Street Fight!"

I can't help but want to laugh at how he says this as if I'm suppose cower away and cry out 'Please don't make me.' Is he kidding? That's perfect I can actually get away with killing him. Maybe not full on decapitation but hey I'm flexible. A smile slips on my face and I gesture for a mic. "Well Chris excuse me but I'm not sure how you're going to survive a Chicago Street Fight because if you saw what I just did to the World's Strongest Man I can assure you that in Chicago when we fight in the streets, there is no disqualifications and it seems poetic justice because this is no longer about me being the best in the world this is about me kicking your ass!" I literally want to start laughing so hard my sides start to hurt so much more than they already do. "And now you're telling me I get to do it in front of my friends and family, in my hometown. In front of my father, in front of my sister, and in front of my mother…" I'm sure I look a little crazed right now, hell I feel a little crazed but I don't care because it doesn't matter what he says, I'm sure it'll just be grand, all it's going to do is make the mental picture already in my head that much sweeter.

"Do you have some whiskey goggles on? Who do you think you're talking to, you're flexing those beer muscles, and you're talking really tough. Listen say what you want but do me a favor, promise me you'll show up to Extreme Rules sober with your faculties complete." The agonizingly slow pace at which I roll my eyes must be record setting. "Because I saw what you did earlier today, before this show. I've got the footage to prove it. Let me show you where you were today." I watched with a rather bored expression watching myself enter a restaurant pub so I could have lunch with a buddy of mine. I've got a pretty idea where he's going with this and while maybe a retarded flea that resides on monkey might agree with Chris I'm not all that confident that the bright species of human will. "What were you doing in a pub just hours before the show Punk huh? Were you drinking? Are you drunk right now?" I grin at the ground wishing I could hear what Aria was no doubt shouting right now. She's a little firecracker that one and I don't doubt for one second it's not entertaining as hell.

"You want to come down here and smell my breath Jericho? Come on down here and be a man and find out right now if I'm drunk. Come on! And hey I'm straightedge I don't drink that doesn't mean my friends don't! I can't go to a pub in merry ol' England and have some fish and chips with a friend of mine?" One of the best things the WWE Universe has ever done occurs then when they start a 'Fish and Chips' chant. The only thing better was the 'Lady Parts' chant Rock started.

Chris keeps going on about how my father became what he was and how I will follow in his footsteps. He keeps on about how I want to be surrounded by alcohol and like the taste of whiskey just spouting the same stuff he always does seemingly not realizing any effect this is supposed to have on me is gone. "You've lost everything. You've lost your dignity, you've lost your honor, and you've lost your personal beliefs. And at Extreme Rules you're going to lose the only thing you have left, the WWE Championship."

"Actually Chris, I think I've got one more thing. And she **loves **to tell you to go fuck yourself." The flash of pain on Chris' face would be hard to miss but I saw it. The bastard actually likes her. Oh that's just too good.

**3****RD**** POV**

"And she **loves **to tell you to go fuck yourself." Aria grinned at that a giggle escaping her lips. _Lovely way to put it sweetie. _

Zack sighed before pushing himself up from the couch. "Well I got to go get ready for my match against Kane."

Everyone's heads snapped in his direction Sheamus halting his movement by catching hold of the back of his shirt. "Whoa fella you're going to do what?"

"I've got a match with Kane tonight."

All three women in the room were grimacing. Kelly reached out a hand to rest on his arm. "Are you sure about Zack? I mean he kind of hurt of you. A lot."

"Look I'm going out there to one show I'm not down and out forever and two Laurinaitis made this match and I'm not backing down." Aria had to admire his will but she really didn't see his future being pain-free. He got free from Sheamus jogging out of the room not worrying in the least.

The room was silent for a little bit after he left and Randy finally broke through. "I'm just going to say what everyone is thinking. He's toast." As predicted, Zack got his ass handed to him by Kane and Aria had to do her best to keep from chiding him while she sat with him in the trainer's room. The little group had scattered in different directions after the match. Thankfully nothing major had been sustained but he was still in some pain. She escorted him to his locker room leaving him with a kiss on his cheek and demand he rests before heading off to find Punk and see him for the first time that night. He should've had enough time to get showered and everything by now.

Still, she knocked on his door before taking a few tiny steps away as she waited for him to answer. She heard the opening of the heavy door turning to see he was wearing some shorts hanging low on his hips and that was it. She wasn't quite sure what did it but the hunger she had felt for him a couple weeks ago came flooding back and she had to start a mantra in her head telling her now was so not the right time. But of course there was also that nagging voice asking, '_Why not?_' She shook her head to clear the sudden lust-filled haze clouding her mind. "Hi."

An easy grin fell on his face at the sight of her. "Hi yourself."

Giving into her wants a little, she swiftly crossed the distance between them crashing her lips to his knocking him backward a little. He quickly recovered lifting her up and pulling her into the room so he could shut the door then pressed her up against it. Making sure to keep things PG while not in the privacy of a hotel room, she just preferred that over a locker room, she pulled away from him putting both hands on his chest to only allow a light kiss when he leaned into her again. "Congratulations."

He grinned crookedly at her. "That's it?"

A sly smile fell on her lips her eyes bright. "For now."

* * *

><p>Because of John's earlier 'disrespect' towards Mr. Most Powerful Man in the WWE, Big Johnny, Mr. Exciting, and whatever other lame nickname bestowed upon him, John was now paying for it in an Extreme Rules match against an unknown opponent. If it wasn't obvious before with what Punk had just gone through after speaking his mind, it was only confirmed that when you spoke your mind under this new reign of terror, expect power to be abused. Aria wasn't too scared for John just because you couldn't deny the man his impressive strength and talent in the ring. She wasn't kidding when she said he had a good reason for taking the opportunity handed to him. However, Aria also wasn't expecting the opponent to be who it was.<p>

She was with Kelly, Sheamus, and Punk watching the tail end of that night's RAW. All that was left was the main event involving John. He was already in the ring awaiting the arrival of his competitor. "John allow me to introduce to you your opponent and it's my pleasure. And I'd just like to say good luck because from what I've seen, you're going to need it." Aria shared a look with Kelly. "Lord Tensai."

Aria's hands instantly came up to cover her mouth muffling her yelp of horror. And to only make it worse even John seemed a little unsettled by the news. "Oh my God." A glance to her right showed Punk and Sheamus having a telepathic conversation but it didn't take much to figure out they didn't think this favored John. Tensai was so much bigger and it didn't matter what John threw he came up short. Because even if a move was landed it didn't stop the giant in front of him the slightest. It was just wince after grimace after gasp as Aria looked on. She couldn't look away from the constant punishment John was taking.

Only when John managed to flip Tensai outside the ring did John get the upper hand. He picked up the top of the steel steps ramming them into Tensai's face keeping him mystified. Just when Aria thought John could pull it off Tensai's…whatever lost it and took a few shots at John then afterward Laurinaitis had Otunga go out there and toss John back in the ring. Back in the lion's den. When John powered out Aria half wished he had just lain there. Anything to stop this. John was strong but even he had his limits. But John was a fighter and he got Tensai off his feet. However then he went to do all the cute stuff for the five-knuckle shuffle and that gave Tensai the time he needed to bounce back from the small flurry of constant attacks courtesy of John.

John's cries of pain from the submission maneuver he was currently in hurt Aria's heart but he rolled out and locked in the STF. Only that worried Laurinaitis and everyone could tell that was bad. "He's going to interfere isn't he?"

Sheamus, who shared Punk's current thoughts on murder only his directed at Laurinaitis, nodded his head. "Of course he will. That's People Power for you." Just as anticipated, John had to release the hold on Tensai to ward off Otunga. The lawyer might've fallen victim to the AA but then something called the 'Green Mist' happened and Aria shot to her feet when John was lifted up and then brought back down motionless after the powerbomb.

His face was stained green and he couldn't see. He was blind for the moment. "Aria." The sound of her name made her jump but she turned to Punk. "Go help him." She stayed for a few moments looking at him gratefully before heading out to ringside. Once she was there she took the water bottles from the tech climbing in the ring herself.

"Tip your head back."

John stilled recognizing the voice. "Ar—"

"Tip your head back." Doing as she asked, John leaned his head back feeling cool water swim over his eyes flushing the mist. He felt pressure on his chin so followed it the green tinged water trickling down his face and chest. She pressed on his head again to go back to repeat the process.

It took a few times but eventually his vision was almost fully clear and he could see the girl in front of him. "Aria." She had a rag and was dabbing at the water on his face, he was practically drenched from flushing his eyes.

Her eyes had darkened from the anger she felt. She shouldn't be here flushing whatever the hell that green stuff was from her friend's eyes so he could see. She shouldn't see Punk have to go through what he has, see Sheamus get treated the way he was, or see Randy and Zack preyed upon by Kane because it made him feel better. "I'm going to kill him."

"Aria this is just part of the job."

"No it's not. It's punishment for speaking your mind and calling him out on being exactly what he is. He's on a power trip because he can be. This is possibly the most fucked up thing I've seen in a good while." She gave Laurinaitis a look of disgust. "People Power my ass."


	37. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: So it's inevitable that I'm going to fall behind a little bit what with a pay-per-view thrown into the mix and my procrastination with this chapter but hey I've accepted that. I hope you like it. **

**P.S.-AH Triple H is on RAW!**

Chapter 36: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

"Aria, please come." The 22-year old sunk down on her bed the pleading tone of her older brother crumbling every part of resistance she had been building up before calling him. "I'm leaving for my tour soon and I'll be gone another year minimum. I've barely seen you since being back anyway."

Aria fingered a loose thread on the heavy comforter calculating how much it would cost her to get a ticket to Rochester where Adam lived. She hadn't been lying when she told John she had the money situation handled when she decided to stay. Yes her parents were helping her out with it considering the large surplus of savings they had accumulated over the years but she was fitting part of the bill as well. "Adam, I don't know if I have the money."

"Dad's already bought your ticket you just have to get it." She sighed thinking about how there was just too many personal relationships on the line here she had to think about. But this was her brother and he won hands down. "Please Ry?"

A grin broke out on her face and Aria found herself nodding. "Okay Adam I'll come spend the week with you."

"Great! I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning."

She lugged out her suitcase throwing all the things she had just unloaded last night back into the bag. "Alright I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too sis. Bye." Aria hung up the phone tossing it towards the middle of the bed while still shuffling around for her things making sure to leave out anything she'd need in the morning and some clothes. Maybe it was for the best that Aria left the never-ending loop consisting of her, John, and Punk for a few days. She wouldn't mind bouncing thoughts off of Adam either. Yes he was her brother but he was also the best listener she'd ever met and would help her with any situation, even it was about men. Plus she was sure she'd be returning the favor seeing as she was willing to bet he'd want her opinion on what he should do with Kelly. The two were still at odds with one another over the tour thing but just like she had predicted, Adam decided to go despite Kelly's protests.

Someone knocked on her hotel door startling her from her own little world. Aria placed the skirt in her hand down in the suitcase before crossing the room and opening the door for her visitor. "Hey Randy."

"Hello to you Aria." She stepped aside so he could enter the room. He held a rather impressive looking sandwich in his hands and Aria found herself comparing him to Brad Pitt's character in Ocean Eleven; always eating. Randy caught sight of her half packed suitcase and few things strewn across the bedspread. "Are you just now unpacking?"

She gave a short laugh while she trekked back over to her bag and resumed placing her belongings inside. "No, I'm actually leaving tomorrow morning to spend the week with my brother. He's about to go on another tour for a year at least and I have been a completely horrible sister spending all my time out here while he's been home. I owe him a week."

The WWE Superstar leaned against the dresser taking a large bite of his snack. "You haven't been a completely horrible sister. You went home for that two weeks and then brought Adam and Duke along with you for a little bit."

"Yeah but when they were here it was about them chasing girls around and I did my fair share of hanging out with you guys still." She set her swimsuit inside giving off a sigh as she did so. "Plus I think some distance between me, John, and Punk would be a good thing. We all need a week away from each other to get our heads straight. Constantly being around each other doesn't really allow any time for reflection."

Randy sensed the change in the atmosphere setting his sandwich down on the saran wrap that encased it when he bought it. "You seem…conflicted."

Aria nodded her head slowly feeling the weight of everything pressing on her from all sides. "I am. I thought I could do this, just push aside all the negativity and pursue what I want. But I feel this overwhelming urge to take care of him all the while wanting him to break away and be independent from me. But how can that happen when he won't try and I'm not really doing anything to help the situation either?" She abandoned her spot by her suitcase retreating over to the window looking out over the city skyline. "It feels like if I try to build something with one of them I lose the other. And while the choice should be easy and I even said before what I'd do in that situation…"

Randy came up to her side wrapping one hand around her middle giving her a one-armed hug. "It's not."

She let her weight lean against his side relying on his strength to keep them from tumbling over. "Not in the least. But that's why we all need this separation so we can filter through our thoughts and just maybe shed some light on what the next move is suppose to be."

"You know if they both love you they'll be perfectly fine with whatever you decide."

Aria scoffed moving away from his hold. "Maybe in the movies."

* * *

><p>Aria shouldered her carry-on bag along with her purse while heading over to where her baggage claim was in the ROC Airport. She texted Adam once she knew so he could park hopefully closer to save her a long walk in the wedge heels she had donned for the day. As she hiked through the congested airport, Aria thought over her goodbyes to both Punk and John. John seemed a little confused by her sudden departure but got it all the same. Duke and Adam were the world to Aria and if one of them called on her she'd go running. <em>'Have a safe trip. Call or text me to let me know you made it there okay.' <em>He was being so normal it seemed with her and it was messing with her head. Sometimes, like when Zack first rearrived on the scene, he just walked away from her and then there was today with him even offering to drive her to the airport. She supposed both her and John were trying to counter each less than spectacular moment between the two of them with something more along the lines of when Aria had first joined him on the road. It was almost as if they couldn't decide how to be with each other. All they could be sure on was that they were on completely different sides when it came to them moving beyond friendship for a third time but that one large difference of opinion was like poison running through the veins of their friendship. Aria liked to think if John had just kept his mouth shut and worked a little harder to be more than the boy from West Newbury who fell in love with the first girl he ever liked they'd be in a much better place. She knew she faulted him for feeling the way he did but in turn he faulted her for feeling how she did not only where he was concerned but with Punk as well. They were blaming each other for something neither could control but if they stopped placing blame on that alone what was left for them to argue over? It was easier to yell about that then accept the past six years for them might've been more of a fluke than they wanted to admit. This problem between them was bound to blow up sooner or later it just needed something to trigger it. _It seems we found said trigger. _

_ Then there's Punk. _A trace of smile ghosted over her lips for a second. The biggest appeal he held with her was that he didn't know anything from her past. He didn't know every little thing about her, like her quirks or irrational fear of crickets. And she didn't know everything about him. He was completely new for her like a blank canvas just waiting to be turned into a masterpiece. He was a breath of fresh air because everyday held something new. He also understood how loyal she was to her family because he was the same way. _'Blood truly is thicker than water. I get it, if your brother needs you right now that's where you should be.' _She thought about since being on the road she hadn't really had any time to just be with him. She was so concerned about him, John, Sheamus, Randy, and Kelly in the ring and how they were the simplest things were falling by the wayside. The same could ring true for John as well. She stopped walking realizing that this little field trip of hers she needed be less concerned with what was going on in the WWE where they were concerned and more focused on just the guys themselves. The WWE was a huge part of them, hell they had dreamed of making it there, but maybe she had done her time playing babysitter.

"Ry! The call of her nickname had her eyes snapping back into focus the image of her brother standing not too far from her bags already at his side and a wide grin on his face. She smiled brightly back at him securing her bags a little more on her shoulder then jogged over to him dropping her bags to the ground and hugging her brother tightly. She felt tears try to form in her eyes because the instant knowledge that soon she wouldn't be able to hug her brother for some time flew across her mind but she blinked them away because she had a week with him now and that's where she wanted to keep her mind. "How are you baby sis? Those are some serious shoes you got on."

Aria rolled her eyes while she picked up bags from the floor. "I'm much better now that I'm here. I'm actually relieved to be out of WWE life for a few days."

Adam took her suitcases leading her out the sliding doors and toward his car. "Why'd you decide to stay then? If you kept to original plan you'd be home by now."

Aria sent a light glare in his direction as she picked up on his disapproving tone to what she had decided to do. "I just needed to, Adam. John and I are so crazy right now and…there's someone else." She tossed her bags in the trunk after Adam stowed away her bigger suitcases.

Adam cast his sister a look as they climbed into the car. "I know that voice."

"What voice?"

The male Terrington chuckled at his sister's shriek of indignation. "The voice that says you might be in love."

Aria scoffed. "I am not in love I've only known the guy a few months. I'm…in like."

Now it was Adam rolling his eyes at what he was hearing. "Okay fine the voice that says you're in like."

"Thank you."

Adam shook his head at the craziness that is his little sister. "Jerk."

Aria laughed internally to herself at the Supernatural reference opportunity just given to her. "Bitch."

* * *

><p>John entered backstage at the arena subconsciously thinking in the back of his mind to go find Aria until he remembered she was in Rochester with her brother. Adam wasn't his biggest fan anymore and he was a little worried about what Adam might be feeding to his sister. Aria valued what Duke and Adam thought about just about anyone else and if Adam was 100% against him even in her simply maintaining their friendship he was royally screwed. He knew Aria was a grown woman and wouldn't follow her older brother just because he said to but it would always be in the back of her mind. John had his contract signing with Brock first thing tonight and he was actually happy Aria wouldn't be witnessing it. He couldn't guarantee it wouldn't get ugly and he'd rather her just be blissfully unaware. If he could swing it he'd have her absent form Extreme Rules as well. Last week she had come to him because he was hurt and needed help. He didn't want that to be the sole reason their friendship was built around; he wanted her to come to him because she wanted to not because she felt like she had to. Lost in his thoughts, John felt his shoulder knock into something. He was brought back into reality finding himself looking into the face of Zack Ryder. The immediate tension surrounding them was thick. "Hey Zack."<p>

The leader of the Broski pack was silent for a moment making John think maybe he wasn't going to answer and instead just blow him off. "Hi John." His tone wasn't malicious or full of venom. It was dare he say welcoming.

A little taken aback but the unexpected response John fought to regain his train of thought. "Look I know things between us are rocky at best but I promise I didn't do what I did, I didn't kiss her to purposefully hurt you." He whipped off his cap squeezing it in his hands. "You obviously saw she was just using anyone she could to skyrocket herself to where she is now I guess and unfortunately it pitted you and me against each other."

He could've gone on but Zack stopped his ranting. "John, I'm not mad at you anyone. I mean sure the little illusion of aggression towards me when I was hurt was uncalled for but you didn't actually take a swing at me. And you're right, we fell victim to Eve's little plot and I did it twice. Basically, that error on my part caused this lovely era of People Power we're in now. Aria's right, I should be stronger."

"Aria's right about a lot of things."

"Yeah she is." John caught the wistful note in Zack's voice but shrugged it off. "She also said we should bury the hatchet. She said it was time to get my main Broski back."

"What do you think?"

Zack smiled. "I think it's worth a shot." He caught John up in a manly type hug. A slow clap began to echo around them confusing both men.

Chris stepped into a view a smirk on his face. "Well isn't this precious? The two friends are reunited. I bet it feels so good."

John was getting a little tired of being picked on. There was Laurinaitis, Rock, Brock, and now Chris wanted to take a few jabs himself. "You know I bet it's excruciating liking a woman who'd like nothing more than to castrate you." The smirk fell from Chris face gaining a bitter laugh from John. "I thought that look of pain that crossed your face last week was a trick of the light but no you actually like her don't you? Oh that's too good."

Chris took a few menacing steps towards John. "You don't have a whole lot of room to be talking when it comes to having feelings for a woman who doesn't reciprocate them." That struck a nerve with John, who really should've expected something like that in return from Chris. The smirk was back as Chris walked backward. "I could get Aria if I wanted. I've vowed to take everything from Punk, which means his title and his girl. It's just a perk to be taking her from you as well."

* * *

><p>Aria and Adam were holed up in his house with Chinese food. The past few days had been heaven for Aria. She'd forgotten how liberating just vegging out and not having to worry about how you looked or what someone might feel could be. Adam had given her the advice in regards to Punk and John to just not pick either of them. At first the idea wasn't the slightest bit helpful but the more she thought about it the more it erased some of her problems. But what would do for the relationships if she said she picked neither? She questioned Adam's words since days earlier he was saying she was in love and he replied with, <em>'Just because you might love someone doesn't mean it's enough; doesn't mean it's always the right decision. I think you need to do what'll be best for you in the long run and to me, that's choose someone else. And leave.' <em>Aria didn't know if his words had any truth behind them or not. To her it seemed not choosing either was the same as losing them both. But at the same time maybe it would cause the least amount of hurt? Aria didn't see this as anything but a lose-lose situation. _And isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic. _

"Do you want to watch the show?"

Aria jumped at her brother's voice. "What?" He jerked his head in the direction of the TV, which was tuned into USA. A glance at the clock told her in 2 minutes Monday Night RAW would be on the air.

"Do you want to watch RAW? I don't mind if you do."

Aria snatched the remote from his hands changing the channel immediately. "No I don't."

"Aria are you okay?"

The youngest Terrington set her food down on the table drawing her knees up to her chest. "Do you really think it'd be best to just become Switzerland and leave?"

Adam sighed patting his sister's knee comfortingly. "I think it'd bring you the least amount of pain."

"But what if me telling them I choose neither makes me lose them both?"

Her brother shrugged. "Their loss."

"What if I told you I couldn't do that? That I know one of these men is one I'm supposed to be with? That I can feel it?"

"I'd tell you to try."


	38. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I'm only going to highlight the WWE Championship and John/Lesnar matches for Extreme Rules. If I did Randy's and the World Heavyweight Championship matches as well my life would become a living hell and you all would probably want to bash your own skulls in after reading four match highlights. Anywho, I hope you enjoy my interpretation of Extreme Rules! **

Chapter 37: And So It Begins

Aria tiredly walked her way along the hall to her hotel room here in the hometown, Chicago, IL, of the WWE Champion. While she knew Punk was ecstatic to be home surrounded by his friends and more importantly his family, Aria was a little nervous about the whole thing. Her week with Adam had done nothing to calm her nerves or sort through the jumble of thoughts clogging up her mind at the moment. He told her to pick neither and leave and while that probably was great advice actually, Aria just couldn't bring herself to do as he asked. Like she had told him before, she knew one of the two men in her life was it for her and leaving just didn't make any sense to her. She turned the corner dressed simply in a brown cami and python print mini skirt. She had taken a few outfits from Adam's home she had stashed there for whenever she stayed with him. Oddly enough, Aria had a drawer each for her brothers along with a shared closet in her guest room. It wasn't a joke by any means when Aria said she and her brothers were thick as thieves.

As she rounded the corner she was surprised to see Punk walking down the hall with a pretty, young woman his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He was smiling brightly down at her and dropped a kiss in her hair. Her sleep-deprived brain wasn't really registering much except that he was with another girl. Her room was right after the turn in the hall so she hurriedly jammed her key card in the lock shoving open the door once she heard the click accompanied by the flash of a green light. "Aria?" She ignored the sound of her name yanking her bags in behind her slamming the door shut once she could. She slumped against the door her body begging her to just go lay down and forget everything. She decided to do just that leaving her bags packed up kicking off her sandals padding across the soft cream carpet to the spacious bed calling her name. She was just climbing up on the bed when a rather demanding knock reached her ears. "Aria!" She groaned into one of the pillows the last thing she wanted to be doing right now was deal with…that. "I know you're in there."

She turned over on her back huffing. _Yes I'm sure you and your friend did see me rush into the safety of these four walls. _After the third bang on the door Aria knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and maybe it'd just be better to answer the damn door. She vaulted off the bed crossing over to the door jerking it open Punk's fist falling into the room a bit by the sudden loss of the solid surface that was the door. "Yes?"

He caught the tone of her voice causing his eyebrow to quirk. Aria's honey eyes caught sight of the young woman standing off to the side watching the two of them with interest. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

The sharpness of her words only caused that confused look on the champion's face to grow more defined. "Aria, what's wrong?"

She ignored his question to instead nod her head in the direction of the woman. "Who's your friend?"

Punk continued to watch her with curiosity the wheels in his head turning trying to figure out the sudden displeasure his presence brought her. It was obvious Punk wasn't about to answer her so the young lady pushed off the wall walking up to the pair extending her hand to Aria. "Hi I'm Shalinne, Phil's little sister."

Instantly Aria felt stupid and embarrassed at her rashness to what she had seen. _His sister. Right. We are in Chicago Aria. _Punk seemed to understand then from her reaction to his sister because he sent her a wide smirk. She drew her light glare from Punk softening her gaze as it settled upon Shalinne. "Hi I'm Aria."

"Oh this is the famous Aria?" Shalinne was now the sporting the smirk as she looked up at her big brother.

Aria mirrored the action. "Famous?"

Punk laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I might've mentioned you once or twice to my folks."

"Once or twice? That's the understatement of the century." Punk lightly hit his sister's side but all she did was swat at him right back taking pleasure in the small flush of red covering her brother's face. Aria couldn't help but giggle at the interaction. It was such a different side from what she was used to seeing from the WWE Champion. "He's so in love with you by the way."

"Shay!" She only shrugged her shoulder innocently earning a look from her brother. She started to say something else but Punk clapped a hand over her mouth effectively ending that idea. "She has no filter, I apologize."

Aria was overly amused by how uneasy Punk was. "Don't be I like her. She's blunt which is great. In fact she reminds me a lot of you."

Shalinne wriggled out of Punk's hold. "We get that a lot." She placed a hand on her brother's arm. "Okay well I can see my presence is no longer needed nor wanted during this little reunion so I'll see you later tonight for dinner with mom and dad."

"You got it sis." He gave her a one-armed hug kissing her forehead before she got away from him.

"It was nice to meet you Aria. I'm sure I'll be seeing plenty more of you."

"Shay, go away." His sister merely laughed at his discomfort tossing a wave over her shoulder. He waited until she had disappeared around the corner and heard her footsteps die away before turning back on Aria. "You didn't think she was my sister."

"No okay I didn't. The thought should've entered my brain but I'm seriously behind on my sleep so it didn't."

Punk tipped her chin up pressing a kiss to her lips. "Jealously looks good on you."

Aria pushed him away from her gently entering her room once more him on her heels. "Like you can talk."

* * *

><p>The sound of two male voices Aria knew all too well the next morning drew her toward the lobby a little faster than she would normally go. To her surprise, she saw John and Zack talking up a storm with each other an athletic bag each slung over their shoulders. She assumed they had gone and worked out or something to that effect. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?"<p>

Both men's attention snapped to her and the teasing grin playing on her lips. John adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder his eyes locked on his best friend. "You're back."

"Yeah I got in yesterday afternoon. I would've come by but I was exhausted." He waved her off a smile still etched on his face. Aria found it rather amazing how getting Zack back, _whenever that occurred, _had drastically improved John's mood. She hadn't seen him this happy really since she kissed him in his rental car on that impromptu trip home. "So when did the two of you bury the hatchet?"

Zack grinned widely clapping John on the shoulder. "Well I took your advice and just let it all go. Losing a good buddy of mine over Eve Torres isn't right." Aria smiled brightly at Zack his happiness infectious. She caught John's eye however and she saw him mouth 'Thank you' to her. She winked at him in response. Her and John were on a never-ending roller coaster it seemed but she wasn't going to do anything to damper his spirits if she could help it. In a turn of events, Zack wasn't so oblivious to the look exchanged between John and Aria. "Well I'm going to go up and shower. I'll see you two later." He placed a soft kiss to Aria's cheek as he passed her tangling his fingers with hers for a moment.

John caught the action but let it slide not wanting to get into anything with Zack when they'd just moved past the Eve thing. Once Zack was gone, John held out his hand to Aria who took it without hesitation. He led her out to the courtyard of the hotel it nearly deserted due to the early hour. He paused by a bench dropping Aria's hand taking a seat her following his lead. "How'd your visit with Adam go?"

He saw the smile appear on her face at the mention of her brother. "It was good. I'm really glad I went. He leaves for his tour next week and I would've been really upset if I didn't get to say goodbye. Especially if…"

John draped his hand on her thigh rubbing his thumb across the fabric of her jeans. "I've told you not to think like that. He's a great solider, he'll be just fine."

Aria nodded her head keeping the tears at bay. It was hard having someone she loved in the military but he loved his job despite the risks. She just worried for him everyday he wasn't safe at home. "Thanks. I needed that and might need it again. You know how I get."

John did know. The first time he was deployed Aria was 19 and she had clung to Adam at the airport to the point where John had to pry her off just so Adam could make his plane. He got shot in the shoulder and leg near the end of his time out in the field and when the Terrington's got the news John had to make a stop in Arkansas to calm Aria down. "It's understandable. He's your brother and you love him unconditionally." He saw one tear leak from her closed eyes knowing the situation was hard on her. Adam loved his job but sometimes he didn't see just how hard it was on his family, his little sister especially. Aria was close with both her brothers but Adam and her had always been just a tad bit closer. John raised his hand up to wipe the tear from her face softly with his thumb. "Don't cry Aria, he's going to be okay." He knew his words didn't do much but he said them anyway. Every once in awhile, more often right after Adam left, Aria had nightmares of him being killed. They rocked her to her core and it was the time John worried for her the most. It was probably best she was out there with him and the guys at the moment rather than in Arkansas alone. "How's Kelly?"

"She took my place when I left. She's going to see him off at the airport then come back. Seeing as how she doesn't have a part to play in the pay-per-view Laurinaitis wasn't too hard on her about wanting the time." John was a little caught off guard by the fierce hug he found himself in. "Thank you for being here right now in the way I need you to be. It means a lot to me."

A smile fell on his lips as he cinched his arms around her waist tightly relishing the feel of her in his arms the strawberry scent of her shampoo encompassing him. "I'd never make you do this alone. No matter the circumstances."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night around 5:45 or so and Aria was running around getting ready. She was digging through her bag for the shirt she had taken from Adam's. He didn't know she even owned it, <em>thankfully or he'd probably burn it,<em> but he didn't go looking through her things in fear of what he'd find. The drawer she had in the guest room went untouched for he had no desire to go snooping through her underwear drawer. Once she located the shirt she tugged it free from the weight of the clothes piled on top of it shaking it out to get rid of any wrinkles then tossed it on the bed. It was a brown sateen jacket design shirt with gold buttons on the faux pockets and a gold front zipper. She grabbed a pair of dark blue VS jeans pulling those on thankful she had gone with the Shellac manicure when getting her French mani/pedi a few hours earlier. She threw on the jacket the smocked bottom resting a little under her chest exposing her tan stomach.

Aria flounced over to the full-length mirror letting her hair free of the rollers so her dark hair fell in loose curls down her back. She wasn't sure why she wanted to wear this particular outfit tonight but she did. It made her feel a little edgy and sexy neither of which she was opposed to. She had just slipped on her heels when a knock on her door caught her attention. She glanced up at the clock seeing it was 6:03 pm. It couldn't be any of the guys they were already down at the arena. Aria pushed herself up heading over to the door pulling it open surprised by her visitor. "Hi Shalinne."

Shalinne smiled at her brightly. "Hey Aria. Wow you look great, Punk's going to trip over himself when he sees you."

Aria blushed a little looking over her outfit once more quickly. "Thanks."

"Anyway," Shalinne pulled something from her back pocket, "Punk got me two tickets for front row seats while he put my parents up in a skybox. I don't have anyone to give the second ticket to so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sit with me during the show."

Aria was surprised by the offer honestly. She had just met Shalinne a few days ago. Over those few days she had come to know her a little, and frankly liked her quite a bit, but she was still stunned a tad. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I've really come to like you and hey there's nothing like bonding over screaming for Phil to beat Chris Jericho's ass." The two girls shared a laugh at that but they had to admit it would be fun to do together. "So?"

Aria took the offered ticket in her hand. "Sounds great. You ready to go? I was just about to head out."

Shalinne nodded her head waving a hand down her body. "This is much as I'm doing."

"I wish I could say that so casually. This took me an hour and a half." The 22-year old snatched up her room key, phone, some money, and her ID slipping them in her pockets. She didn't feel the need to bring a purse for the night. "Alright let's go."

She had to admit, it was nerve-wracking to be just on the other side of the barrier from Kane and she couldn't help but stiffen when he lumbered by. He was fully focused on Randy however, which Aria couldn't decide if that was good or not. Maybe a little distraction wouldn't be such a bad thing but either way Randy came out on top and she was screaming at the top of her lungs when he did. He shot her a grin from his spot up on the ropes and she winked at him in response. Shalinne was smiling over at her. "I take it you've gotten close with a few of the guys besides my brother."

"Randy and Sheamus are impossible to not like. And I've known John since I was little."

"So we're going to go hoarse cheering for Sheamus and John too?"

Aria nodded. "Yes please."

Randy made his way backstage resisting the urge to do a little happy dance because of his second victory over the Big Red Monster. But he refrained seeing as he had an image to maintain with certain people. The dancing would have to wait until he was in the privacy of his own locker room. "Great job Orton." The Viper turned to see Punk and Sheamus heading towards him both all ready to go for their championship matches that night.

"Eh it was just Kane."

The three friends laughed, as they were pretty sure Mr. Devil's Favorite Demon had never been described as 'just' anything. "Did you see Aria before you went out? We've been looking for her."

Randy paused slightly in putting on his shirt. "Uh yeah she's actually out there watching the show with the rest of the fans. To be more specific she's with your sister."

Punk's face took on a strange expression. "Really?" Randy nodded. "Huh well that's…unexpected."

"You don't look like you're taking too well to that."

"I don't really know how I feel about that, I've never thought about the two of them," he used air quotes, "'hanging out' before." Randy and Sheamus laughed at his rapidly changing expression like he couldn't figure out which one he liked.

* * *

><p>The night progressed relatively well. Big Show losing the championship due to his foot going through a table seemed a little stupid but it technically made him go through a table Aria supposed so whatever. Cody was starting to go a little crazy anyway; <em>maybe this will save some people in the long run. <em>The 2 out of 3 fall World Heavyweight Championship match was tense, especially when doctors were called in to take a look at Sheamus, but another one of her boys pulled it off again retaining his championship. Aria blew him a kiss when he caught her eye from the ring. Before either Shalinne or Aria realized it was time for the Chicago Street Fight for Punk's title and the wary glance shared between the two women made it clear they knew it wasn't going to be all that pretty. "You ready for this?"

Shalinne shook her head a little. "Not particularly but I have faith in him. I'm a bit more concerned with what he'll endure before winning."

Aria nodded in agreement thinking, _you and me both. _Seconds later the arena was encased in darkness the lights of Chris' jacket was all that was twinkling before his pyrotechnics went off and his song began to blare throughout the arena. Aria and Shalinne had identical hard glares directed at the man as he climbed up in the ring looking much too smug for either girl's liking. And then Cult of Personality cut through the buzz of chatter and the roar from the crowd was deafening. Aria saw the look of complete love for her brother on Shalinne's face and she started to feel a deeper kind of connection with the girl. In a way, Punk was her Adam; big brother whose career isn't exactly risk free.

Punk came out ready to go the energy of crowd no doubt pumping him up more for this moment, this match. He stopped just in front of the ring for a moment then made his way over to where Shalinne and Aria were. Aria stepped back as much as she could so they siblings could have their brother-sister moment. It was endearing to Aria as she watched Punk sweetly kiss his little sister's hair once again his love for her deep. It made her miss her own brothers just a little more than she'd been before but she pushed the thought away for later this moment not being about her. She was surprised to feel the warmth of his hands on her bare sides tugging her toward the barrier. "I don't know what you're hiding for." She smiled into the kiss he gave her his fingers skimming along her spine while she traced his jawline. He pulled away from her slowly a few seconds later shooting his sister another grin then climbed up on the ropes as per usual displaying his title up high.

"I told you he loves you."

Aria felt the warmth flood her cheeks again. "A kiss doesn't equal love."

"Maybe not but the look on his face does." Aria turned her head to look at Shalinne but she kept her eyes straight ahead clapping along with the rest of the WWE Universe for her brother. Chris seemed somewhat annoyed by the ridiculously loud CM Punk chant but he masked it well with arrogance moments later. Aria felt Shalinne link arms with her as the bell rang and it was on for the beginning of the ugly fight.

Punk came flying out of the gate with blows to the side of the head and knees to the gut. Punk hit any part of Chris' body he could tossing him around like a ragdoll. Early on, the champion grabbed the kendo stick from under the mat using it quite nicely as a weapon. Chris left the ring for a second time trying to catch Punk off guard with the runaround but it didn't work out quite as he hoped and felt the strike of the kendo stick on his back once more. Both women watched a little unsure of what was going on when Chris lunged for official hugging his legs or something, the point behind it was lost on the two until they saw the thumb to the eye to Punk. That gave Chris the advantage needed to land a dropkick followed by a shot with the stick to the stomach of the champion. A high kick to the skull had Punk outside the ring on the ground and Chris began to unload on him in front of Shalinne and Aria. As the commentators mentioned, he was trying to accomplish his goal of embarrassing Punk in front of his family.

Chris exposed a turnbuckle to use for later but he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of blows he fell victim to. However he did see the high knee coming and moved out of the way before it hit. In no other way but purposefully, Chris pulled on the padding that covered the barrier right in front of the two girls. Aria had an idea of what was coming and by the tightening of Shalinne's arm on hers she did too. He bounced Punk's head off the exposed steel beginning to taunt him yanking his head so he was looking straight at his sister as he got hit with blow after blow. Aria had to hand it to Shalinne she didn't get all weepy or anything she just rooted louder for her brother. Chris tossed Punk away a little and started to berate Shalinne just because he could. Aria was just about to intervene when Shalinne's hand shot out and slapped Chris clean across the face a nice smack behind heard. "Lovely hit."

"Why thank you." Aria saw the dark look cross Chris' face and having been on the receiving end she knew he had no qualms about going after Shalinne for that. She pulled on Shalinne's arm to move her out of reach just as Chris lunged for them. Unfortunately for him, Punk had witnessed the whole thing and he just snapped. After a fair about of punches to anywhere he could land them, he ripped the hoods off the announce tables storming back over to his opponent. He slammed Chris through one top then went for the Piledriver only to have it countered. Chris got hold of a monitor and Aria brought her free hand up to muffle her gasp as the monitor connected with the WWE Champion's back. However, Chris' cry of pain did make it a little less awful because he wasn't in the best shape either. But the breaking of part of the hood over Punk's back and the obvious pain he was in eradicated that small comfort. The first cover of the night happened but ended at the count of two. A side suplex from the champion put some distance between the two wrestlers and the bounce of Chris' head off the top rope gave Punk a chance but he stumbled off the jump and paid for it dearly. Two more covers, one for each man, occurred but neither reached the needed three count.

Aria felt sick to her stomach as she watched Chris go back to his old tricks with pouring a can of beer of Punk's body. "Let's have another one!" He retrieved yet another can from under the ring but before he got back in between the ropes he cast a look over at Shalinne and Aria. A sly smile fell on his lips and it made Aria uneasy. Chris cracked the can taking a sip as he strolled over to them that smile of his turning twisted. He shoved the can of beer at Shalinne causing her hands to come up and catch it before it spilled all over her. In her distraction, he took advantage of that. "I told him I'd get you." Aria didn't have time to register what that meant before she felt his hands latch onto her sides and drag her flush against the cold, steel barrier before dropping his lips to hers. Immediately she fought against him but his hold on her was too tight and the hand on the back of her head prevented her from pulling away. Shalinne dropped the can not caring where it landed anymore and shoved on Chris' chest to get him off Aria. She was successful and he walked right into massive kicks to his groin and chest from Punk who was livid.

Aria wiped at her mouth wishing she had something to get the horrible taste of beer out of her mouth. As if the heavens heard her, a nearby tech handed her a bottle of water. "Are you alright?" The 22-year old nodded her head at Shalinne's question the sound of smacks and yelps of pain taking hold of their attention seconds later. Punk was just unloading with the kendo stick hitting Jericho a good three or four times before sending him into the ropes and this time catching him with the stick when he came back. Punk hit a blow to the face and swinging neck breaker after his mood just as pissed off as when he saw Chris go for Shalinne. He pulled himself up with the ropes his back obviously giving him trouble. The champion ran full speed at Chris landing his patented high knee followed by the running bulldog. He locked eyes with Aria sending her a silent apology for what he couldn't stop from happening. He mouthed 'For you' as he slid the stick between Chris' legs and yanked upward the immediate pain crossing Chris' face and the collection of 'Oohs' loud. Aria hollered happily at that feeling she couldn't have retaliated any better herself. _Well maybe a little. _The WWE Champion made his signature signal for his finisher but as Aria has pointed out in the past those never work on the first try…well except for Sheamus and his Brogue kick at Wrestlemania. Chris tried to turn the GTS into the Walls of Jericho but Punk used his leg strength to flip Chris into the corner. Aria giggled at the very Randy-like way Punk power slammed his competitor into the mat. Chris barely got his shoulder up before the referee's hand came down for a third time.

The match continued with each man getting in his good shots. There was an elbow dive on the announce table, use of a fire extinguisher, a code breaker or two, Walls of Jericho, the Anaconda Vice, you name it and it happened. It came to a close however when the exposed turnbuckle came back to haunt Chris when he went head first into it then was caught up in the GTS. "One! Two! Three!"

Shalinne and Aria lost it along with the rest of the audience the roar of the crowd threatening to blow the roof off the arena. Punk collected his title from the referee but bent down closer to Chris who was still laid out on the mat before he continued his celebration with the city of Chicago. "No one lays a hand on my sister. And if so much as blink in Aria's direction again I can and **will **bury you so far in the ground that the heat from the earth's core will incinerate your sorry ass." All Chris could do in response was cough and turn his head away the pain in his face taking up the majority of his attention. With that part of business finished, Punk left the ring and dived into the crowd, much like when he won the title from Del Rio back at Survivor Series. Once he was back on his feet he drew Shalinne up in a tight hug whispering to her that this victory was just as much hers and their family's as his. He let her go only to hook his fingers in the belt loops of Aria's jeans and tug her lightly toward him.

Her hands fell on the title in his hands. "You did it."

Punk brushed the hair away from her face. "I'm sorry I let him get hold of you."

"It's okay."

"Come here." Shalinne made gagging sounds as the two kissed right there in the crowd causing Aria to laugh into the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, this is an Extreme Rules match where anything goes!" It had come time for the Brock vs. John match and Aria could feel the dread fill her stomach quickly. All the joy she had revealed in after Punk's win had left her as she watched with wide eyes as Brock Lesnar made his way to the ring. Her eyes sought out the 'Here Comes the Pain' signs and her ears heard the conflicting chants and she just didn't see how John dealt with it all. Shalinne noticed her new friend's distress so she slipped her arm through Aria's again for any support she could give. John's music played and he did his signature slide into the ring with a chain around his neck. A smile crept up on Aria's face when she saw it, the mere sight of that ridiculous chain rocketing up her faith in her best friend.<p>

"So that's John Cena huh?"

Aria nodded while everything and everyone got ready to go in the ring. "The one and only."

Aria caught the movement of Shalinne's eyes drifting along the length of John's body. "He's not that hard on the eyes."

The youngest Terrington masked her surprise at the admission from the young woman beside her. "No. No he's not." _Oh John if you only knew…_ She glanced back up at the ring catching John's eye. He nodded at her and she blew a kiss for luck to him in return. Brock saw the interaction though and decided to toss a little wave at Aria as well.

The bell rang and John wasted no time before charging at Brock but the UFC champ was ready for it and lowered his head as he ran towards his opponent too which resulted with John at the disadvantage. It was like that Monday Night RAW all over again as Brock began to land blows to John's head and neck. With the distance Brock provided John was up quick but a sharp clothesline took him back down. Aria tilted her head in slight confusion as she saw a dark stain on the mat but it only took her a few seconds to realize that stain was blood; John's blood. He had been cut open on the top of his head but he didn't let that slow him down as he got his arms around Brock trying to wear the older man down a little. After another little flurry from Brock, the official called in the doctor to take a look at John's head. Aria tightened her hold on Shalinne's arm and couldn't be more grateful she stayed rather than head off to be with her brother after his win. Brock had a twisted smile on his face, happy with his work. He looked right at Aria pointing over at John his mouth forming the words 'See your boy?' John tried to take advantage of the distraction tearing across the ring towards Brock but he was taken down once more and the hits kept coming to the point of him falling to the floor at ringside. "Come on John!"

He looked completely out of it. Blood trickled down the side of his face, the blood loss obvious taking the toll, but he was determined to continue. His will showing through, John landed an elbow to the face of Brock and lifted the man up on his shoulders but Brock fought out of it countering John's attempt into back to back German suplexes. Aria felt bad for the referee when he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time but her concern for the official was minute compared to her worry for her friend. Nothing he tried slowed the 'human wrecking ball' and this was by the far the most uncomfortable match of John's Aria had ever witnessed.

**JOHN'S POV**

The bone in my arm was strained to the point where I couldn't hold in the pain-filled moans. I'd seen the effects this move could have and it started to worry me Brock might just break my arm and let it be done with. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain in my arm and I almost fully welcomed the turnbuckle to my shoulder because he released me from that agony. But then my arm was caught up again thankfully only briefly this go around. My back hit the barrier sending shockwaves up my spine. "Come on John!" I heard her voice screaming for me a few yards to my right and I summoned the energy to crane my neck in that direction.

"Let's go Cena!" I saw Aria and a girl I didn't recognize cheering for me but I could also read the intense worry on Aria's face and this was what I wanted to avoid. She was already scared for her brother and now she was forced to watch this. I can't let her watch me lose; I can't let her see that. Brock threw me back in the ring and I heard the clink of the chain. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I knew if he got that chain to my face it'd be over. Instead I felt the cool metal against my ankles and the taunting to get up. I'm not sure why I tried other than the fact that I felt I had to. Brock took pleasure in this dissection of me and even more by the precarious position he put me in as he hanged over the side of the ring. Aria couldn't even watch anymore I saw her head turned away. He dropped me to the ground after taking a few shots and even though I tried to mount an attack the steel steps got to know me a little better that night.

I pulled myself into the ring slowly and all he did was toy with me a little more. My body went flying the effect of the F5, well partial F5, radiating up my back. I saw the second official for the match get assaulted and I couldn't help but wonder how on Earth Laurinaitis thought this man was a good idea. I saw Lesnar up on the steps like king of the mountain but my determination and defiant streak reared its head. I did a little 'You can't see me' followed by a punch to the gut. He didn't even falter though and instead I fell victim to the Kimura for a third time. _I am not tapping! _He was trying to break my arm; he wanted to break it. He wanted to rip my arm from its place on my body but I wasn't having that. Even with my arm held up I lifted up Brock's massive frame and slammed Brock's back into the steel steps he brought into the ring. "Yes!" Somehow I made out her voice from the thousands around me. That victorious cheer from brought a grin to my face and new fight to my body. Something out of the norm for me, I climbed up to the top rope ready to finally get some offense rolling but my leg drop met only air and mat causing a string of silent curses to fly through my head. I fell outside the pain coursing up my leg like fire.

Wearily I pulled on the ropes ignoring the 'Come on' gesture from Brock. I saw him coming at me but I moved just the smallest amount so his own move worked against him. Gratification entered me at the sight of him howling in pain on the ground but then I heard the commentators' seconds later. "He's up and laughing. He's laughing!"

"He's feeding off the fact he was hurt."

_What kind of monster is this guy? _I was in a bad state with dried blood caked on my skull and face, my arm practically useless, and my leg protesting any movement but I had the chain wrapped around my fist and I had her. Brock was still celebrating his injury, _…okay, _giving me the time to glance back at Aria. I saw her lips form the words 'You've got this.' I took a look at the girl next to her who was clapping and screaming my name. I didn't know who the girl was but the amount of devotion she showed gave me a boost as well. I climbed up on the edge of ring and as if in slow motion saw Brock running for me. _That's right big boy come on. _At the right second, I reared back my chain covered fist and bashed it right into Lesnar's face knocking him down and this time I knew he wouldn't like that injury. I yelled out a war cry relishing in my moment. The hunter was now the hunted as I stalked Brock just waiting for him to pull himself upright. It took a little bit but the second he was vertical I slung him over my shoulders and delivered an AA on the steel steps not hesitating on the cover. The poor referee who had suffered two blows throughout this match dragged himself over to the do the job and got to the count of three. _Take that Johnny Ace. _

I couldn't move but I still heard her. "Yes! That's how you do it John!"

Another voice reached my ears. "Woo way to go Cena!" I'm not so sure who the girl is that voice belongs to, that cheered right alongside Aria, but I want to thank her.

* * *

><p>Aria left the ring with Shalinne deciding they wait for the guys in the lobby of the hotel. After all, every single one of her guys won tonight and that was something Aria thought they should celebrate, even if there was a show scheduled for tomorrow night. "Thanks for letting me sit with you tonight, that front row spot made all four victories that much sweeter."<p>

"Hey it was my pleasure. Like I said I've come to like you. I can see why my brother does too." Aria stayed silent not too sure how she felt talking about Punk to his sister. "So you've known John for awhile?"

"Yeah I grew up with him. We've been through a lot together and no matter what I throw his way he stays by my side and I try to do the same for him." She decided to omit the whole 'we dated thing,' it just didn't seem necessary to share.

"Is he seeing anybody?"

Aria quirked an eyebrow at that question finding it random. "No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just making conversation."

"Alright." They'd been waiting about 25 minutes when the whole WWE crew came tearing in, some looking quite happy and other who looked like a good night's sleep was all they wanted to indulge in. First came in the trio of the two champs and the Viper followed by John and his Broski. Punk immediately detached from his friends to head over to his sister giving Aria the chance to hug her two surrogate brothers. "You guys did amazing!"

Randy laughed slinging an arm around her middle giving her a squeeze. "All in a day's work."

Aria rolled her eyes at his oh so casual answer, her reaction seeming to be the one he was shooting for if his deep chuckle was any indicator. She turned her attention to Sheamus. "Are you okay?" After all he was one of the men who needed medical attention during his matchup.

"I'm fine. The little weasel got to me yes but…only once." Aria wrapped her arms around him having to go on the tips of her toes just because he was so tall. Randy usually bent down to her but sometimes her Irishman forgot she was a full foot and a couple inches shorter than him. She saw Zack make his exit out of the corner of her eye so she took the opportunity to go talk to John face to face. "You two should go to bed, you have work tomorrow."

In unison they said, "Yes mom," but heeded her advice and headed towards the elevators.

Aria winded through the still small crowd to where John was waiting on her. "Congratulations that was one hell of a match. How's your head?" His cut had been cleaned and tended to making it a much less gruesome sight to behold.

John ran a hand over the injury lightly. "I'll live. My arm's a little worse for wear." It was then Aria saw the sling.

"Oh my God did he actually break it?"

"No just some strains. I'm getting a few more tests tomorrow just to be sure on everything but it's not broken."

Aria trailed her fingertips along the sling. "But you're okay?"

John tipped her chin up. "I'm okay." He looked over Aria's shoulder to where the two Brooks' were. "Who is that?"

Aria followed his line of sight her eyes falling on Punk and Shalinne. "Assuming you're asking about the girl," she was rewarded with a light glare, "that's Shalinne. Brooks."

"As in Phil Brooks sister?"

"Little sister."

"Oh geez."

Aria grinned at the look on his face. "What?"

"I wanted to thank her for standing behind me tonight as hard as you did but now I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Aria had admit Punk might take it the wrong way to have John go up and be all charming to his little sister. The two men already didn't have the fuzziest feelings for one another. Throw in the little sister to the mix and it'd be WWIII. "Maybe not." However she couldn't help but share a little something. "She asked a few things about you though."

A surprised expression took over John's features. "Really?" Aria simply nodded a little smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>Adam ran for cover from the succession of rapid fire in the direction of his unit. His back heavily hit the side of the tall building he and the rest of the men had chosen to use for protection. It was complete chaos out there. It was suppose to be a peaceful day getting things back in order for the townspeople but a suicide bomber walked onto the scene leaving 23 dead and 12 more wounded. 26 out of those 35 people were Americans. After that, a small force of what Adam could only label as rebels came racing out from their hiding spots opening fire on the remaining band of troops who had escaped injury. Back up was on the way but they needed to hurry. "We're getting killed out here. Where the hell are Gartman and his unit?"<p>

Adam looked down at this soldier who spoke. His name was Will Brewn; it was his first tour, and one of the most paranoid people Adam had ever dealt with. He wasn't what came to mind when Adam thought of the military. Nonetheless he was his fellow man. "They'll be here shortly we just have to stay covered until they arrived because we're out numbered."

Adam motioned for the troops to follow him around the building as he could hear the footfalls and bullets start to circle the building meaning the enemy was heading for them since they knew they had the advantage in this case. They band of soldiers rounded the wall of the building scanning the area for their next place to seek shelter, preferable once closed in to prevent this happening a second time. Adam found a place he liked pointing it out the rest of the group. Once he confirmed it a good time to haul ass over there he and another man shot out for the shelter only to step on a tiny circle of mines that exploded killing them instantly.

"Adam!" Aria shot up in her bed drenched in sweat as they visions before her eyes began to leave her and the sight of her hotel room replace them. She kicked off the covers her body burning up. She set her feet on the carpet the slight coolness a welcome to her. She was shaking, a common occurrence after a little episode like that. Immediately her hand snatched at her phone checking the date making sure Adam was still in Rochester with Kelly and not in some God forsaken battlefield. She squeezed her eyes shut willing the images in her head to fade away but it wasn't working.

The nightmares were back.


	39. For You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

Chapter 38: For You

She hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep after the nightmare. Each time she closed her eyes to even try it popped back up except the ending kept changing, Adam's death getting more gruesome each time. Once her mind was on a roll it was hard to stop it. Aria looked at her reflection in the mirror grimacing at what she saw. She had dark circles under her eyes showcasing her lack of sleep. Her skin was splotchy from the crying she had done and her hair was in tangles from the frequent grabs she had made at it each time she couldn't make the images leave her. Aria was a little worried what would rear its ugly head once Kelly returned and Aria knew that meant Adam was out there in harm's way. He would be out where any of the scenarios Aria's mind had cooked up could actually be carried out.

Normally she wasn't this bad when the nightmares started but all she could think contributing to the abnormally horrific reaction was the added stress in her life at the present time. She was completely winded up from everything else and the darkness in her mind preyed upon that, using it to make her nightmares this time ten times worse and seem much more real. Aria used her make-up to cover the evidence of just how rough of a time she was having so early on but to her disappointment the dark circles still peeked through a tad and no amount of make-up could do anything about the dullness of her eyes. It wouldn't be too hard to know something was up with her if she didn't pull out the inner actress in her.

Aria didn't like anyone knowing about her nightmares. John knew just because he'd been there when Adam decided to enlist, when he was first notified he'd be deployed, when they said goodbye to Adam the first time, when he came home injured, etc. She hadn't been able to keep the truth from him, he knew her too well. Only Duke and John were aware, she'd hidden it from her parents quite well. It helped they had their own worry gnawing at the back of their minds. Duke wouldn't know if he hadn't had to wake her from one.

She dressed extremely casual in a pair of white knit shorts and a violet cotton tee not too excited about having to go to Dayton, OH today. In fact, she didn't feel too excited about much today. The more she thought about it as she robotically packed up her things, Aria decided she wouldn't be attending RAW that night. She'd watch the show from her hotel room in Dayton but she didn't have it in her to get all dressed up and plaster on a fake smile for the benefit of others. Aria knew this would probably throw up a few red flags at least at half-mast with some of the guys but she was a phenomenal liar. She'd talk her way through it.

She didn't have to be at the airport for another two hours so Aria decided to go for a walk, she just had to do…something otherwise her mind would start playing tricks on her again. She left her room deciding to take the stairs in an effort to avoid anybody she might meet along the way stranger or not. After a few minutes, she exited the stairwell making a right at the end of the short hallway spilling her out into the lobby. It was still fairly early thankfully leaving the lobby sparsely populated. She headed for the doors ready for some fresh air to enter her system and hopefully flush out all the unwanted thoughts currently sliding around in her head. The cool breeze hit her skin chilling her a little but she welcomed the sensation. It gave her something else to focus on. "Aria?" Internally she groaned at the sound of the voice from behind her. "Are you insane? It's too cold out to be dressed like that."

Even though he was the last thing she needed to deal with, Aria turned to face Chris who was heading for her shucking off his jacket as he did. "Put this on."

She shrugged away from him and his offer pushing against his chest before spinning away quickening her pace the wind blowing against her face. "Are you serious? Take a hint." She crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to block some of the coldness seeping into her skin.

His footsteps sounded in her ears and soon he was by her side draping the jacket over her frame. She jerked away it slipping off her shoulders getting a sigh in response from the veteran Superstar. "Aria please just take it."

"What part of me walking away from you did you not understand? I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you and it's not a good one." She pushed on her 'soothing' walk now having turned into the exact opposite of what she was shooting for. And Chris had picked the absolute wrong day to talk to her. She was not in the mood.

Chris moved in front of her placing his hands on her arms to keep her in place and have her not continue leaving him in the dust. "I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have kissed you like that at Extreme Rules and I shouldn't have done half of the things I have or said. I just get so absorbed in this job and the things I want I forget about being me." He placed his coat back over her body happy when she let it remain.

Aria shook her head all the fight in her simply unable to be called upon. She was too tired. "I'm not the one you hurt. Go apologize to the ones you did." She was doing a poor job of hiding her problem already, she could hear the flatness in her voice and she was sure her eyes mirrored that.

"I'm only concerned with apologizing to you. You're so different from other girls and that makes me want to get to know you and let you know me. The real me."

Aria tossed her hair back. "Do you even know who the real you is? Or did he get lost too? Because I thought I knew the real you when you came swooping in and were my hero with the whole Kane thing. And then you proved me wrong."

"I apologized for that but I'll do it again if you ask to. Unfortunately you've had to witnessed both sides of me, one of which I'm not proud of."

"You sure about that?" Chris looked taken aback by her instant answer. "Cause you seemed pretty proud to me. Either way I'm not interested in getting to know someone who can't separate work and reality." She reached back pulling the jacket off of her and thrust it into Chris' chest. "Thanks." He watched her go on hugging herself tightly and he wondered if that had anything to do with the pain he could see in her. For a moment he thought about going after her and seeing if he could help her any, but after what he just shared with her he doubted she'd even let him try.

* * *

><p>Aria boarded the plane after hugging Shalinne bye and making sure to exchange numbers. Aria briefly thought about how she should've pursued theater in college because Shalinne couldn't detect anything wrong with her. Sheamus and Randy were easy enough to fool as well with her witty banter and forced laughter. Punk looked like he had suspicions about her behavior, like maybe he knew it was forced but didn't say anything about it as he settled into the seat next to her on the plane. It was John that worried her. She hadn't said more than a few words to him but he was already scrutinizing her closely and she could read the disbelief he felt at how she was acting. <em>Just like the first time, I can't hide it from him. <em>

Thankfully he was in the seat ahead of her and couldn't grill her on the way to Dayton. Aria rested her head on Punk's shoulder telling him she was still tired as she closed her eyes but didn't dare let herself fall asleep. However the act bought her the freedom from questions she was trying to get so she carried on throughout the entire plane ride.

It was when she was opening the door to her new hotel room her carefully laid plans fell apart as she felt her arm be taken hold of her pulling into the room. She didn't need to be all-knowing to figure out it was John. She could tell by the feel of his hands. As odd as it may sound, over the years Aria had come to know every line on his palms and the slight calluses at the base of his index and middle fingers. If she could feel the back of his hand his enlarged knuckles from a lifetime of cracking them would be a sign, she even could tell the difference with such a small thing like that.

John led her to the middle of the room the sound of the door closing behind them echoing against the walls. He dropped his bags to the floor with a little difficulty because of the sling still encasing his left arm, and released her arm before looking right into her eyes. Even though she tried her best to throw up her shields she could tell she did so too late because the sympathy pouring from the man before her was overwhelming and filling the room around them. "They're back aren't they?" He brushed his thumb under her eye right where the dark circles rested. "The nightmares." Aria pulled away from him before he decided to voice aloud all of her fears. Hell sometimes she felt he could read her so well that he could pluck her thoughts straight from her head. "You can say no if you want but I've seen this before, how you are and how you look when they are. It's always the same."

Aria walked out on her balcony gripping the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. She could hear him come up behind her. "I'm fine. It's gets better."

John rested his hand on her shoulder. "But normally they don't start up until he's left. He's not leaving for another couple days."

All she could do in response was shrug because even she didn't have a valid reason for why they started early, only her suspicions. "I guess they just came early this time."

John moved back her hair catching sight of the tear that fell from her closed eye and the light trembling of her chin. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her from behind. He pressed his lips to the top of her hair keeping silent because he had learned reassuring words did nothing for her when the nightmares took control of her mind. "I'm so sorry Ry." At the sound of Adam's nickname for her she let out a whimper before the sobs won the battle she was fighting and she brought up her hands to cover her face. John knew she hated being so weak about anything and it was why only he and Duke knew she got like this. And he knew she'd never breath a word of it to Adam. "Stay here tonight."

Small laughs bubbled up in Aria at his suggestion. "I was planning to actually. I just can't do it tonight."

"I'll stay with you."

Aria turned in his hold offering him a sad smile as she wiped away her tears forcing her hiccups to start to subside. "No it's fine. Go. I know you have this big speech you want to give."

"That speech is insignificant compared to this."

She had to admit he made not loving him hard. He was just too good of a guy. "I've done this before, John. I've got it. You just being here for me is enough. I'll let you know if I need somebody."

He heard the words she told him and he knew she meant it but it didn't stop the hesitation rising up in him. Aria was really unstable when this time rolled around and he worried for her. This time seemed especially bad. "Just call me if you change your mind. I'll come running."

Aria brushed her lips across his cheek. "I know." He looked at her for a few moments longer before moving away from her only letting her hand slip from his when he had moved too far away. She watched him pull open her door shooting her one last look before slipping out the door. She stayed out on the balcony turning around to look at the sun filled sky. She laid her arms across the top of the railing leaning her weight against the metal as well. Oddly enough, John's visit had her mind start running the way it had weeks ago when she was thinking back on the past. 6 years ago to be exact.

_What if I had never let him go all those years ago? _She couldn't help but wonder if she'd be the same girl and he the same man. She knew before she had said she was sure had things stayed the same she'd be engaged to him by now but would she really? _What if he had stayed…if I had tried?_ Aria was finally letting her mind go back there after shutting it all away since the John/Eve fiasco. She was finally starting to wonder if things had been different if them growing apart wouldn't have happened. _But would that mean I didn't go to Arkansas for college? Would I've settled for where he went? Would I give up what I wanted…for him?_ She knew a lot of the choices she had made in her life were decided without the influence of John in her life at the time but she couldn't help but wonder if he staying would've derailed some of the plans she had made for herself. She was a believer in Fate and felt that things happened for a reason which was why throughout the year after he left she glued herself together partly with the knowledge that it was suppose to be that way. And she had stuck to that. _Was I wrong? Or simply accepting life for what it was so young, the thing John never has? _

All the thinking was starting to give Aria a headache. The fact of the matter was she couldn't turn back time so she could tell him to stay and live that life finding out the answer to all her questions. _I guess we'll never know what could've happened. _It was a nice thought that John had held onto his love for her so long and she knew he couldn't understand why she held such different beliefs from him since they use to be so in sync they could finish each other's sentences. But he couldn't understand they experienced different things and hers gave her an independence from her childhood. But Aria couldn't deny sometimes the idea was tempting to just give in and let herself be immersed in the purity of a 21-year old John Cena's love. But sometimes she felt it would just be a step back. That letting go would make the person she had come to be separate from John be pushed to the background. It was those fears that kept her grounded in her ways. But she'd be lying to herself if she said loving John wasn't as easy as breathing. _Daddy always said sometimes being in love could be a crime. Maybe that's what John and my love was…is. A crime._

* * *

><p>It was 5:24 pm and Aria had already changed into pajamas, which consisted of a pair of University of Arkansas sweats and a shirt of Adam's she had, after taking a shower and drying her hair tossing it into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. She was settling on a movie seeing as the show didn't air for another 2 ½ hours so she had some time to kill. She had ordered room service but barely touched it finding she really wasn't all that hungry. Just as she decided to watch The Vow seeing as the hotel offered it on their list of choices, someone knocked on her door thoroughly confusing her. Nonetheless, she padded over to the door opening the door for her visitor. "Hi."<p>

Punk stood there with his arms crossed looking at her closely taking in her loose clothing and the dark circles standing out prominently against her fair complexion. "Hey." Aria could tell by the softness of his voice she had just confirmed all the suspicions he had earlier by simply letting him see her. "May I come in?"

Aria nodded stepping to the side so he could cross into the room. She closed her eyes for a moment trying her best to get herself together so she wouldn't spill her secret to him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or crave for his affection and support she just didn't want to look vulnerable and weak. It wasn't something she did well. "Shouldn't you be at the ring by now?"

"I wanted to check on you first." He walked up to her gently caressing her cheek. "And I'm glad I did. Something seemed off about you this morning and I let it go when I shouldn't have. What happened?"

Aria pulled his hand from her face taking a few steps back. "It's nothing big just something personal I have to deal with myself. It's my thing and I can handle it."

Punk nodded his head slowly taking in her words. "Aria, I don't want to sound like a jerk but you don't look like you're handling it well. I've never seen you look so…broken." He looked around seeing the disarray of the room and the still full containers of food on the table. He could tell by the way the sauce had congealed on the pasta it had been sitting there awhile.

Aria caught his glances causing her to pick up the remnants of her food tossing it in the trash. "I promise I'm okay. I just…have my own way dealing with it."

Punk took her hands in his bringing his lips to ghost over the backs of them. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She had said John made it hard not to love him but so did Punk. For once she wished one of them was flawed enough to make her lean one way rather than be so stuck in the middle but at the same time she didn't want either of them to be one bit different. She wouldn't love them otherwise. "You were there for me when I needed you. Let me return the favor."

She gingerly removed her hands from Punk's and began to play with the hem of Adam's shirt. "Really I'm fine. You know John was here earlier and helped me out—"

"Wait so you can tell John but you can't tell me?" Aria knew how that must sound and the flash of hurt on Punk's face killed her since she knew she was the cause of it. "Fine." He began to stalk off towards the door but Aria just couldn't let him leave like that.

"It's not like it sounds! I've been dealing with this for three years and he just happened to be around when I had to. It's just something we share from knowing each other so long."

Punk stopped at her voice his hand on the doorknob. "Is it always going to be like this?"

Aria was caught off guard by his question not understanding. "What do you mean?"

He faced her again his hand slipping from the door handle. "Are there always going to be these things that only you and John are allowed to know? Will there always be this little club no one else can be a part of?"

Aria processed his words only coming up with one answer. "Yes. I can't erase 18 years of my life or alter them. John Cena is a huge part of my life and a part of me. You can't ask me to change that." Punk hung his head obviously not getting the answer he wanted. He absolutely hated that Aria would always in some sense belong a little bit to John fucking Cena. It just burned him up.

"Well that's just great." He went to open the door again but a small delicate hand on his forearm halted him again.

"Just because I have things that will only belong to John and I doesn't mean I can't form others without him in them. You just have to be able to accept all the baggage I come with." She could tell he still wasn't all that convinced. "You once told me you'd be there for me no matter the circumstances or under what conditions. Did you lie?"

That did it. He crushed her to him his hands falling to her waist and his lips to her neck. "I'd never lie to you." He pulled back so he could train his hazel eyes on her own honey colored ones. "I love you."

He didn't know if the tears forming in her eyes was a good thing or not but he kissed each one away as it fell down her face. She tried to form something to say to him but words were failing her. "I…oh." She brought a hand to her mouth trying to regain control of her emotions. "Phil…"

He grinned at the sound of his given name falling from her lips. "It's okay you don't have to say it back. God knows you're dealing with a lot. I just wanted you to know."

* * *

><p>"Last night the world got to witness first hand Brock Lesnar bringing the pain. Exactly what I told the world I was going to do." Aria hated how smug that man seemed, like he had done something worthwhile like finding a way to end this Goddamn war. <em>Oh sure you brought the pain…and then got your ass handed to you. Good job. <em>

"You sure did Brock and that's why you are the face of the WWE." Aria rolled her eyes at that statement only to be rather excited as she heard _'It's time to play the game…' _blare from her TV speakers. She smiled brightly, the first of the day, as she saw no other than Hunter Helmsley emerge the back. Aria would always be grateful to him for giving her that advice about what to do and even though she might still be stuck in regards the matter of her heart his words rang true and she referred to them often. He really was a sweetheart and she couldn't imagine how lucky someone would be to have him in their life. _He's not so bad to look at either. _"Brock you know the COO of WWE, Triple H. Triple H I'm sure you're out here to congratulate the new face of the WWE." Aria wouldn't bet on that if his facial expression was anything to go by.

"John I'm out here to do what you're suppose to be out here to do, but you don't have the guts to do it. So I will." Aria smiled at that and as she continued to listen to Hunter considering she was a big fan of anything and anyone who belittled John Laurinaitis and the circus he was trying to run. She laughed even more as she watched Hunter tear up the new contract with an air of casualness not caring about the anger crossing Brock's face. "They want to see you in rematch with John Cena. They want to see you face CM Punk. They want to see you face Randy Orton, Sheamus…" She couldn't help but notice he just listed off all four of her boys. "If you want to take your ball and pack it away with your loss to John Cena," Aria was utterly enthralled out how much joy this man was giving her simply from his words. "John…John! I'm going to say this one time only shut up!" Aria did a little clap very happy that for once there was someone who could put John Laurinaitis in his place without worry from repercussions. _Oh yes I do love this man. _

A gasp left her as she watched Brock actually snap and go after Hunter his boss' boss. She was rather concerned for him as she saw him be backed into a corner but then some strong right hooks delivered from The Game had Brock reeling. That smile slipped back on her face as she looked on while Hunter put Brock in his place with his fists. _It's about time. God Hunter needs to be around every damn week. _Even as the show moved on from it's rather unorthodox start Aria knew there'd would consequences of Brock's actions and all she could hope for would be firing his sorry ass as soon as the show was over. Eve announced the number one contender for Punk's championship would be determined over the course of five Beat the Clock matches. This didn't really matter to Aria because it meant Punk didn't have to defend his title until the next pay-per-view like normal. However when she saw Chris had a Beat the Clock match it surprised her a little. He'd already had three shots, well four if you counted that little sobriety test stunt Punk played him on, to get the WWE Championship. He was in Elimination Chamber, Wrestlemania, and Extreme Rules. _Three strikes you're out buddy. _

She rather enjoyed watching Big Show go to work on Chris but her mind kept drifting back to his conversation with her early that morning. She simply did not understand why he kept trying. All of his past actions made it almost impossible for Aria to even believe there was a side of Chris that could be sweet and caring. Every time she thought she'd gotten a glimpse in the past it was overshadowed by the man she saw now and it wasn't a man she wanted to know. Aria's mother had always told her to try and see the best in people but Chris was making that damn near impossible. He sounded sincere this morning but he's played the nice guy card before and she got rewarded for trusting it with a glass bottle to her arm. The more she thought about it the more she decided he liked the chase she presented more than the person she was. She'd watched a few videos on YouTube of him and Trish Stratus from years ago and he back then he was cute and sweet and charming but it was also a storyline. And it was a well-known fact everyone in the WWE was a fair actor.

Much to her dismay, Daniel Bryan won the Beat the Clock challenge, _probably because, and no offense but, Jerry was his opponent. _She could live the rest of her life without hearing that God forsaken 'Yes!' chant. But then Punk's music cut through the arena and Aria bit her lip as she saw him walk out clapping and saying something rather sarcastic she assumed to his long time 'friend.' He unhooked the belt raising up in the air the crowd firmly behind him as usual. Aria was still a little floored at him telling her he loved her. It was one thing when Shalinne said so and a whole other when he did.

* * *

><p>"I made it, I'm here!" It was now John's turn to make his mark on tonight's show despite the fact he had his arm in a sling. Aria watched her friend simply amazed at his strength both physically and emotionally. He dealt with her his whole life and every up and down she brought with her and now after a brutal match with Brock Lesnar he was at RAW, the place he loved to be, doing his job because he wanted to. And yet he also said he'd stay with her if she asked. Sometimes she wondered just what God was thinking when he made John Cena. "It brings me great joy to say all X-rays showed no breaks and an MRI scan shows no tears. Here's the long and the skinny every muscle from shoulder down through my arm is strained, but I'm here. There's a big difference being injured and being hurt. When you're injured they send you home, when you're hurt…well that just means you're in a little pain but you get to come out and do what you do best. So I am here!" Right on cue 'Big Johnny's' anthem started to play and it made all that loveliness John made Aria feel vanish in a millisecond. "So is this guy." Aria had to admit, the attitude John had adopted when dealing with John Laurinaitis was a little hot.<p>

"John I'm glad you decided to show up tonight."

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. John Laurinaitis!" The loud collaboration of boos was rather impressive. _I wonder is he enjoys playing the…what does Punk call him? Oh yeah gigantic toolbox that everyone hates. _"Let me guess your new brilliant scheme is to commemorate the re-DVD release of No Holds Barred, you went from Over the Limit and got me Zeus as my next opponent." _Oh yes I'm not the only one with a mouth on me. _

"No I didn't John. But I just wanted to let you know when I told Brock Lesnar he was the new face of the WWE I was trying to motivate you."

"You were trying to motivate me?"

"Yes I was John—"

"Hey, eh, eh, eh. Johnny you motivate somebody by saying," It really was a pretty good imitation of Laurinaitis' voice John could do, "way to go sport." Aria got a little giggle out of that. "What you did is hired a mercenary to try and take me out." As John started to 'thank' Laurinaitis like the rat suggested Aria tried to muffle her laughter at her friend's words. She'd never really seen a John like this one and it was refreshing to see him like that. "Difficult? You are an idiot! I just survived an Extreme Rules match with former UFC champ Brock Lesnar and you're going to make my life more difficult? The only thing that's difficult right now is standing here watching you run this program down in the good name of," cue the imitation, "People Power."

After a few more minutes of Laurinaitis trying to sound all superior he spouted, "So allow me to introduce to your opponent…" The Japanese-type music started up followed by _'Is that the guy?' _and it made Aria's grin disappear from her face.

Her hands gripped the comforter of her bed tightly. "Oh God." The massive frame of Lord Tensai started down the ramp and not much to the surprise of Aria, John took off his cap and set down his microphone squaring off against not only Tensai but also his little…whatever that man was. However, what did surprise her was Laurinaitis clobbering the back of John's head with his own mic sending John to the floor.

"Your opponent at Over the Limit…is me!" In her surprise, Aria was also a little amused by that. Sure he might have his sparks of rage that let him hit a few things but John was also injured, which he wouldn't be at Over the Limit and all this would do is make him that much more determined to kick Laurinaitis' ass. Then the three on one, injured one to be exact began, and it was all Aria could do to stay in that hotel and watch the events unfold. The attack on John's arm was brutal and Laurinaitis even went as far to expose John's hurt arm. Things took a turn for the worse when Laurinaitis got hold of a chair and slammed it against John's arm. Aria was speechless at what she had just seen happen. He couldn't defend himself the least bit and it broke Aria's heart to see his pained expression.

"If I ever meet that man outside of that ring…"

By the time the boys made it back to the hotel it was 11:00 pm but Aria was far from asleep. Even with the events of the day and the show all that was pushed aside as the nightmares descended upon her once more. She was afraid to go to sleep even though she knew it was inevitable. The lack of sleep she got last night was taking its toll and she knew sooner or later she'd succumb to the tiredness hanging over her body. But for the moment she was in John's room making him as comfortable as she could. The doctors had given him something for the pain in his arm and readjusted the protection for it. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't need anything?"

John let out a small laugh at her mothering but he was grateful for it. The doctors for the company were great and all but Aria always knew how to take care of him best and she was always the one he'd ask for. "I'm good. I think you've done all you can." Aria nodded reluctantly knowing he was right. She'd double-checked everything and asked him over and over if he had everything he needed or wanted. She was just killing time. _Anything to make morning come faster. _John saw her hesitation and he knew why she was stalling. "Will you be okay tonight?"

The question caught her off guard a little though she wasn't sure why. Even though she knew okay was probably the last thing she'd be she put on a light smile and nodded her head again. "I'll manage."

He looked at the dark circles that still adorned her face and was worried tomorrow they'd only be more pronounced. "You can always stay you know. If it'll help."

The gesture was a sweet one but Aria wanted to try and do this on her own first if she could. She didn't want to be relying on someone the rest of her life because of this. It was the weakness thing, in her eyes the biggest flaw she possessed. "It's alright. If it gets too bad or unbearable I'll knock on your door."

He wasn't going to push her knowing the more he did the less inclined she'd be to seek out his help even if she needed it. She was so very stubborn like that. "Alright."

She crossed over to him dropping a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night." He watched her head for the door turning the knob to pull it open getting a grin out of it when he saw just how much of her she had to use to open th heavy doors.

She paused before leaving tossing him a little teasing grin. "Oh by the way you might want to keep your phone close."

"Why?"

She shrugged innocently. "Just in case." She blew him another kiss then traipsed out the door leaving John in a world of bewilderment.

However it wasn't thirty seconds later his phone started to ring its default tone and the number flashing across the screen was one he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hi John."

A smile stretched over his face at the voice he heard on the other end. "Shalinne."

* * *

><p>Aria just knew Punk would blow a gasket if he knew John and his little sister were talking on the phone right about now but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Even though she didn't want to do it, Aria pulled back the covers of her bed and climbed in her body exhausted. She counted to ten to calm herself down before clicking off the lamp by her bed and tried to relax so she could get some sleep.<p>

"Move men move!" Heavy fire peppered the ground and air surrounding the group of American soldiers hightailing it for their vehicles to make an escape from the current area. The people of Afghanistan were becoming more and more bold with their attacks and this one caught Adam and his unit off guard. They'd already lost four of their number. The jeeps were coming into sight as the men ran for the hills some falling around Adam victims of the bullets currently whizzing by his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a small group of people; it looked to be a young mother with her three children huddled in a rock formation hiding from all the gunfire. But children being children, one little boy was waddling away from his family and right out the entrance to the shelter the small family had found. His mother was yelling frantically and signing all the same time but the little boy's back was turned and the mother was being weighed down by her other two children who were crying steadily.

Adam didn't understand why the little boy wasn't listening to his mother until he saw her sign along with screaming at her son again. It was then Adam understood. The little boy was deaf and couldn't hear her…or the fire of bullets all around him. Adam knew in a matter of seconds that little boy, who seemed entranced with the little furry animal scurrying past trying to find shelter of its own, would be out in the open, out in range of the gunfire. And if being in the military had taught Adam anything it was that the presence of one of their own people did little to nothing on stopping the ones who fought against the American soldiers. To them it was collateral damage but to Adam it was an innocent life cut short.

Immediately, he changed his course running diagonally towards the little boy and he heard his fellow soldiers asking him what the hell he was doing but he ignored their yells and instead came to stop in front of the boy. Fear flashed in the young boy's eyes but Adam understood and didn't let it get to him. He grasped the boy's arms lifting him up and carrying him back over to his mother who had her arms reached out for her son. Adam deposited the boy into her arms the satisfaction he felt as saving a life run through him. But then the feeling of a bullet tearing through his body followed that satisfaction and three more bullets followed the first. He was frozen for a moment the pain unimaginable but he couldn't even react. His body slumped over into the gritty sand the life in his eyes slowly draining away until all that was left was his lifeless body spilling fresh blood onto the sand staining it red.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through the hotel room as Aria shot up her eyes already leaking hot tears. Adam was the kind of man who would do something just like that and it scared Aria to the very core. Her clock read 1:13 am. She was a little surprised the nightmare hadn't woken her sooner. Instantly she shot out of bed hastily grabbing her room key before sprinting out into the hallway and down the few rooms until she reached John's. She knocked her closed fist against the wood a few times resting her head on the wall beside. After a few moments she knocked again this time a bit more desperately. _Be awake. Hear me. _"John!" She tried a third time and still no one answered the door. She pressed her back into the wall sliding down the smooth surface until she was sitting on the ground her head on her knees.

She knew she needed someone to rely on now even if it was the last thing she wanted. She had to sleep and she wasn't sure if another person could help her do that or not but either way it was worth a shot. Alone she was vulnerable to the attacks of the nightmares just waiting to be revealed to her while asleep and if nothing else with someone she wouldn't have to be alone when she woke up screaming. A sudden thought entered her head and even though she knew he'd be confused beyond belief she needed him.

With some effort she pushed herself up off the floor hastily making her way in the other direction passing her room on the way. She made a left turn at the end of the hall then passed a couple rooms before coming up on the one she wanted. For the second time that night she rapped her fist against a door waiting for someone to rescue her. Just as she was about to raise her fist again the door was pulled open revealing a yawning Punk clothed only in a pair of low-hanging gym shorts. He blinked a few times getting her into focus. "Aria?"

Without an explanation she leapt at him locking her arms around his neck her cries renewed. That was all it took to wake Punk up completely as he looped one arm around her waist pulling her inside while the other guided the door shut. "I'm sorry but it's the nightmares! I keep seeing Adam die and I can't do it alone anymore!"

He swept an arm under legs picking her up bridal style heading over to the couch cradling her against his chest while she sobbed her tears falling onto his skin. He wasn't sure what to do so he just held her to him and kissed her hair while she clung to him tightly as she cried hoping that was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I changed the whole HunterBrock thing because I'm already using his broken arm in Expose and Aria and Hunter don't really interact in this story so it wouldn't do much for the story so instead I put it in the way I wish it had happened :)**


	40. My Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I'm going to skip out on writing scenes from last week's RAW this time around. You all know what happened and while yes there was a few things I could write on like the Punk/Laurinaitis segment (which I personally loved), the John Cena interview, and the new rivalry between Sheamus and Randy I'm simply going to mention those things in the next chapter. I'm really focusing on relationship out of the ring this time around so putting it the show didn't make to much sense to me. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

Chapter 39: My Dilemma

Aria groggily began to wake up her body aching all over. She slowly began to blink her surroundings into focus quickly figuring out this was not her hotel room. Clothes that definitely weren't hers were strewn about the floor and only one suitcase was propped up against the wall. _Most definitely not my room. _She pushed herself up the soreness in her arms making itself well known. She rested her head in her hands letting her memory start putting the pieces back together, she was sure any normal person would be more inclined to get out of the bed that didn't belong to her and get the hell out of Dodge but she didn't really feel the need to run and quite honestly she wasn't sure her legs were up to it anyway.

The fragments from last night started to piece themselves together and all too soon Aria remembered the much too real, too accurate nightmare she suffered. Remembrance of running to John's room flashed across her mind and the result being he didn't answer his door for some reason unknown to her. A quick glance to her left confirmed her next memory as she took in Punk's broad back while he still slept soundly. The clock on his bedside table read 7:02 am and even though she still hadn't gotten much sleep, her bout of crying caused her to drift off into a dreamless sleep and she felt better than she had yesterday. It might not have been the most restful sleep in the world but it was still sleep and she'd take it happily.

Aria swung her legs over the side of the bed bringing them in contact with the plush carpet. She knew trying to catch a little more sleep was useless whether she did it here or in her own room she so quietly sneaked into the restroom painstakingly slowly closing the door behind her before flipping on the light. She splashed cold water on her face a few times just to wake her up fully and jar her back into reality. She might've gotten a few hours of reprieve early this morning but she still had things to deal with and one of those was that in two days her big brother was heading off to war for a third time. She picked up Punk's brush having to work a little bit to get the rather flimsy, at least in her opinion, brush to go through her hair effectively making sure to get all the tangles to fall out.

After dawdling just about as long as she could, Aria left the restroom locating the small pad of paper all hotels left in the rooms. She picked that and the pen so conveniently lying next to it up scribbling out a quick note to Punk. She didn't want to wake him up so early when he didn't have to be up but she also wanted to let him know just how grateful she was that he was there when she needed someone to be. Obviously she wouldn't let just this short, little note be all he got but it was the best she could do at 7 o'clock in the morning. Once she was finished, she put the pad and pen back it's in original spot placing the note on the pillow she had used last night. _I don't even remember getting into bed last night. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. _A soft smile adorned her lips at the thought as she crossed over to his side of the bed. "Thank you." Aria let her lips fall to his cheek for a few lingering moments then quietly exited his room making sure to stick her room key back in her sweats before leaving.

The hotel was still incredibly sleepy Aria noticed as she made her way to her own room to get ready for the day. She was sure sooner or later she'd talk to John and find out his reason for not hearing her last night. She didn't fully blame him really; he'd gone through a lot and was quite tired. She remembered from growing up when he was so incredibly tired even a tornado couldn't wake his ass up. Her dad was the same way. She slipped into her room making sure to help the door shut. For some reason the doors of this particular hotel weighed a few tons and if left to shut on their own made a rather stunning bang once they did close and Aria had a feeling her 'neighbors' would be none to happy with her if that happened.

She threw on a pair of charcoal skinny jeans and a cream off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt with a bow printed across the front not fully caring what it was she picked. After dusting on some light make-up and brushing out her thick hair again with something a little more up to the job Aria pulled on a pair of silver flats before heading out the door to grab some coffee from a little cart just around the corner from the hotel. Aria knew she was in a four star hotel and the coffee they served was probably just delightful but she'd never really grown out of her typical coffee cart days from college yet. There was just something about their blend of it that appealed to her. There was next to nobody in the lobby but that was to be expected seeing as the clock had just reached 7:41 am and nobody sane was up at this time. The doorman held open the large glass door for her tipping his hat as she passed by. Growing up in West Newbury then heading straight down south after high school, Aria couldn't help but find the whole idea rather comical. While it may be more custom in the ritzier parts of some towns and definitely in the big name cities, to Aria it just seemed a little odd. Nevertheless Walter, the doorman's name Aria had come to know, was one the sweetest elderly men on the planet who loved his job more than just about anything outside of his family. He always said he could've retired a few years ago but where was the fun in that?

After tossing a quick 'Good morning' to him, Aria veered left enjoying the fairly comfortable weather. There was a light breeze she could've done without but other than that she perfectly content. Her coffee cart came insight with only one other customer in line. Casually she stepped behind the man fumbling around in her back pocket for the money she stashed there when she realized the mop of blond hair in front of her was a little too familiar. "Thanks." Chris turned around with his rather large cup of coffee in one hand while he stuffed his change back in his coat pocket with the other. He seemed a little surprised by her presence behind him but let a small smile grace his features anyway. "Hello."

Aria had been feeling a little bad about her treatment of him yesterday. Even though his track record as of late was about as far from good as he could at the moment, Aria carelessly shrugged off his attempts to help her and spat at him for it. Sometimes she thought she and Chris were just another rollercoaster she was on, she never could really pinpoint what they were to each other. How he was in the ring just wasn't acceptable to her but he had his moments with her that were tender and endearing. She'd always hated the concept of a person being one way around some people but a completely different person around others. To her it had always seemed like an easy excuse to toss out when someone needed to cover their ass because of how they had acted earlier on. But then again, John had that idea down pat, he was such a different guy when it came to her and she had accepted that long ago. So why exactly did she put down Chris for the same thing when she's experienced first hand that it can actually be legitimate? She tucked her hair behind her ear on one side feeling a bit of shyness enter her. "Hi."

She couldn't see it because of her avoidance of his gaze, but Chris' smile grew a little and he dipped his head somewhat to try and catch her eyes but she never let her eyes stay rested on one spot for too long making it difficult. "Sir, I've got the lady's coffee too."

That got Aria's surprised-filled eyes to connect with his. After a few seconds she turned her head to the man behind the cart. "Oh that's not necessary." Unfortunately for Aria however, this man must've had damn near perfect memory because the order she had placed yesterday was already being set before her and Chris was faster with his money handing it over without hesitation. Even though the situations were completely different she had a brief flashback to when John bought her that Chanel dress against her will.

The WWE veteran slipped a sleeve over her cup then handed out the beverage to her. "Here you go."

Aria took the cup from his grasp sighing a little. "Thank you."

She saw his lips turn up in a smile around his cup as he took a sip of his own drink. "You're welcome." He gave off a little laugh earning a quirked eyebrow from the young woman before him. "Sorry it just seems we're trying to make a habit of running into each other at ungodly hours in the morning." She wasn't trying to notice but Aria couldn't help but hear the genuine laugh that erupted from Chris or see the stellar smile he was sporting right then. His eyes were lit up with mirth and she cocked her head to the right a little kind of astonished by the sight. He realized she wasn't laughing with him and simply staring at him with an unreadable expression on her pretty face. "W-What?"

She breathed out a short laugh shaking her head. "Sorry it's just I've never seen you look so…real." He grinned brightly at her once more and her honey eyes took in how remarkable he could look when smiling like that. "Why are you so nice to me? I certainly don't return the favor."

They had walked along the sidewalk at a slow pace but came up upon a steel bench and Chris waved her over to it happy when she obliged him without any problems. He seated himself next to her sprawling one long arm along the back of the bench his fingers feeling her hair brush along his skin from the wind. He fiddled with the lid on his cup for a minute a tad stunned by the patience she was showing him right then. "I guess it's because over the course of things I've gotten to know you a little even if it's just by observation. I've wronged you and I've hurt you considerably." She saw his eyes flick to her arm where bandages once were wrapped tightly around her skin. "Not to say I'm nice because I feel I have to but because I admire you."

"Admire me? What could you possibly admire me for?"

He dropped his eyes from hers and Aria found herself wishing he hadn't. "You don't see it but the sheer amount of strength you possess, your fighting spirit, the affection you can show at a moment's notice and how effortlessly you can mend someone emotionally, it's noteworthy."

Aria ran a hand through her hair shaking her head in disagreement. "I'm not as good as you make me sound and I don't deserve the kindness you show me. There's a reason I still have a broken friendship and a rocky start of something with another man. I have more problems than I let people see."

Chris noticed her eyes go flat and her gaze became unfocused as she stared at the ground seeing something only she could. That hurt he found etched on her face yesterday morning had returned and he wanted to ease it if he could. Silently he placed his warm hand on her thigh dragging her back to the present. "Where do you go when that happens?"

His voice was soft, more like a caress, and Aria couldn't help but let the words fall from her lips. "My big brother is going off to war in two days and I don't handle it very well at night."

"You have nightmares?"

She nodded her head slowly unable to comprehend why such a heavily guarded of secret of hers was this easy to say to Chris of all people. "I don't like anyone to see me they way I get but this time around…I'm just more unhinged it seems." Her eyes lifted to look into his once more and he could almost feel the pain reflected in the honey pools. "I'm flawed like that."

He took her chin in his hands to keep her gaze locked on him. "That's not a flaw, Aria. It's human nature."

"Maybe. But it's not an excuse for John and I, a friendship almost two decades old being the way it is or why I'm so slow to commit fully to yet another man who says he loves me." She pulled out of his gentle hold standing up once more hugging her arms around herself and taking a drink of her coffee. "Something's not right about me I just don't know what."

Chris got up heading over to her completely baffled at how she couldn't see just how vibrant and lovely she was. "Nothing is wrong with you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I can see what you're like."

Aria huffed resisting the urge to shuffle her feet nervously. "How do you know what I'm like?"

Chris brushed back the hair that had fallen in her eyes catching the look of surprise crossing her features for a few moments. "I've made it a point to learn."

That expression from before took over her face again but this time he didn't find it so unsettling because he had a feeling if he could bring about that look it means he did something right. "Why aren't you sweet and charming like this all the time? You and I could've possibly turned out differently if you had."

He shrugged his shoulders innocently a grin coming to appear on his lips. "I save it for the most remarkable of people. And I'm not so upset by how you and me are right now."

Aria bit her lip turning away from his captivating gaze to instead watch the traffic pass the two of them by. She knew getting any amount of cozy with Chris was a bad idea considering the hell he had heaped on Punk and she was sure a bit was thrown John's way as well. She risked a glance back at him and was rewarded with a cute little smirk instantly making her know facing forward was the better decision. _Damn does he like making it hard? _She might just have to keep this potentially budding friendship with Chris under wraps for a small while. After all if he kept this up how does she say no that smile and those eyes?

* * *

><p>Chris accompanied Aria back to the hotel and funnily enough Walter gave her a very small thumbs up that thankfully was only noticeable to her. Walter didn't really watch the WWE saying it was all staged and while that was partially true he would rather focus on the people themselves and thought some people got caught up in how said people were on the shows when they could've been told to be that way. They walked onto the elevator together laughing it up and Aria was thoroughly shocked at how much she could like this side of Chris. Yesterday she had said she had no interest in getting to know any part of him but here she is eating her words and not too annoyed by that fact. The lift stopped on the 4th floor, Aria's stop. "Well this is me. Thanks for this morning."<p>

"My pleasure Aria." He gave her that grin again triggering her to rise up on her toes and press a kiss to his cheek for a few seconds. When she pulled away the light flush making it's way up his face brought a bright smile of her own to show up.

"Bye Chris." She winked at him just playing up the cuteness and she liked the laugh she got in response.

He rested his hands on the edges of the sliding doors leaning out to her a little bit. "Bye Aria." He returned the wink in kind then moved back so the doors could close to take him up two floors to his room.

A light giggle left her as she made the walk around the corner to the hall her room was situated in. The sound of a door opening caught her attention and John came stepping out dressed simply in some jeans and a black tee with Dream Machines printed across the front. Aria recalled him mentioning the brother team was working on a car for him that they'd bring around pretty soon. "Hey you."

She stopped the movement she was making with her key card to open her door to instead walk a few tiny steps in his direction. "Hi."

"Did you sleep okay last night? I'm assuming so since I didn't have a late night visitor." He began to chuckle at his joke but he quickly noticed Aria's unchanging expression making him know he had missed something. "What?"

She cleared her throat playing with the ends of her hair. "Actually I did have a nightmare last night that I couldn't handle. And I did head over to your room."

John's eyebrows drew together in obvious confusion. "But I didn't hear anything…"

"I knocked three times and even said your name as loud as I dared but you must've been dead to the world. Which makes sense I mean they loaded you up on medicine and you were exhausted. I should've expected that."

John ran his hands over his face the guilt he was feeling written all over his face. "God Aria I'm so sorry. I do think that medicine had some kind of effect on me I was fighting it the whole time I was talking to Shalinne for two hours."

Aria's eyes widened a bit at the mention of his and Shalinne's two-hour conversation but didn't make any comment about that. "Really it's fine I managed."

John walked over to her wrapping her up in a tight hug. "But I told you I'd never make you go through this alone."

For a brief moment Aria thought about just letting John think she went back to her room after an unsuccessful attempt to get him to wake up because it'd just keep things easier and less volatile. But she also knew if the truth somehow got leaked to him he'd be pissed beyond belief because she lied. "I wasn't alone." She felt his body stiffed and his arms go rigid around her making the hug now more like a vice grip that was painful on all accounts. "John let up."

Obediently he released her the air flying back into her lungs. "What do you mean you weren't alone?"

This was the part she didn't want to say seeing as everything was such a touchy subject with him lately. "Punk answered his door." She saw the array of emotions pass over her friend's face. Anger, disappointment, acceptance, and then back to anger. "I'm sorry but I needed someone and you weren't able to help me, he was. It's no one's fault it just happened that way."

"Right."

"Besides you're getting to know Shalinne which I think is great for you. It should be nice to have another girl in your life that you can think about instead of just me."

He nodded his head a rather odd look coming across his face. "What's your plan? For me to marry Shalinne and you marry Punk so we can all be one big happy family?"

She could feel the sparks of a fight trying to ignite between them but she kept her cool not wanting to get into it. Chris had put her in such a good mood and she was trying to keep hold of that feeling. "Why don't you ever listen to me? That is not at all what I said. All I said is that it should be nice for you to have another person in your life you can pour affection into."

"Instead of you right?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, John." She knew if she stayed there that fight would roar to life so instead she fled into her room. At the time she could tell John would find that irritating and unhelpful but in the long run she knew that it was actually saving her and John. Each fight they had only led to a skinnier ledge for them to stand on and if they carried on sooner or later it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that night that Punk found time to stop by and see his favorite damsel in distress. He had found her note that morning smiling at the words.<p>

_**Thank you for being the amazing man you are and being there for me without asking any questions, you just were. Come find me later so I can thank my white knight in person. :P You don't make it easy for a girl not to love you.**_

_**P.S. I took your hoodie. You don't mind do you?**_

All day he wanted to be with Aria but he had media things to take care of and a few appointments here and there he had to make. He thought she might need the rest anyways, he wasn't sure how really but he just knew she had gotten up a fair bit earlier than him at 10:00. He knocked on her door feeling his own exhaustion beginning to set it. He suppressed a yawn just as the door began to swing open revealing the girl who had begun to consume him on the other side. "White knight coming to call."

Aria laughed as he walked on in taking her up on her silent invitation. "I see you found my note this morning."

"Oh yes my face plopped right on the crinkly damn thing. Not quite the thing I was looking for." He sent her a playful smirk trying his damnest to keep the atmosphere between them light and airy when the circumstances for last night were anything but.

"Sorry my mind was just already on overdrive and there's absolutely no way to stop it once it goes there." She collapsed on her bed the allure of sleep trying to overcome her fighting brain.

Punk climbed in beside her opening up his arm to let her snuggle up against his side. The air in the room seemed to grow thick with the unspoken words he had bottled up in his head. "Will it happen again tonight?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question but he just prayed to God he was wrong. Seeing Aria like that last night was much like whenever he had to see Shalinne cry, it just broke something in him.

A shaky sigh left Aria's body as her grip around his middle tightened and a glance down saw she had her eyes squeezed shut. "I don't know. Most likely though. I mean why would they quit now right?"

He hesitated in answering her rethinking the words he wanted to blurt out in his head. Though he had dropped the bomb saying he loved her and she came to him last night in her time of need there were still drawn lines he didn't want to overstep. He didn't want to scare her off. "I'll stay with you tonight. If you want me to."

The idea was so tempting she found herself agreeing before she knew it. Maybe if he was here at the start, they wouldn't plague her that night. "I just need to do a few things before. I won't be too long."

"Take your time darling." She sent him a sweet smile as she clambered off the bed to walk off into the restroom closing the door behind her. After a somewhat short search, Punk located the remote attempting to find something for them to watch since it was only 9:19 pm. He stripped of his shirt dropping it by the side of the bed now very happy he had stopped by his room to change into something much more comfortable before heading over to see her. It saved him a trip.

A rather interesting tone started to echo around the room and it took him a minute to realize it was being emitted from Aria's phone that was resting on the middle of the bed. The screen had lit up, _maybe I need to get my sight check if I didn't see that right off the bat, _and just by a stroke of bad, or maybe good depending on how he wanted to look at, the text message sent to her was only too easy for him to read.

He made some sort of choking sound when his eyes scanned over the words. "You've got to be shitting me."

"What does that phrase even mean?" Aria come back out with her slightly damp hair trailing down her back and over her shoulders while a simple pair of white jersey shorts hugged her hips and a baby blue tank top was pulled over her body. Normally Punk would take his time appreciating the beauty standing before him but his mind was still stuck on what information had just been unknowingly divulged to him. Aria had noticed the change in his behavior perking up her interest at to why. "You okay over there?"

He plastered on a fake smile masking his anger quite well. "Yeah I'm fine."

The little blinking blue light of her phone caught Aria's attention so she drew the little pattern needed to unlock her phone going to her messages. Her eyes widened as she saw from who and what the contents of the text were. Worriedly, she glanced over at Punk wondering if he had possibly seen this but he didn't so any signs she was sure he'd be if he had read the words currently stamped across her phone's screen. _Maybe Fate's on my side today._

* * *

><p>Thursday early afternoon rolled around much too soon for Aria's liking and she knew in just another two hours Adam's plane would leave to drop him off in some God forsaken desert. The nightmares were kept at bay or at least didn't cause her to wake up screaming both Tuesday and last night but that didn't mean the first two weren't imprinted in her mind as she clicked on her number 1 speed dial before pressing the phone up to her ear. "Hey there Ry."<p>

Her heart constricted at the lightness of Adam's voice and the use of the childhood nickname when things were so much easier. "Hey Adam. How you feeling?"

His deep laugh filtered through the phone making Aria grip her comforter just a little tighter. "I'm pumped as per usual. My visits with you and Kelly have been really helpful. Thanks for getting her to come out here by the way," he paused so Aria could only assume the two lovebirds were doing something…lovebirdy, "I needed it before heading off."

"Yeah no problem. I didn't really do much with you she doesn't require too much convincing."

"That's good to know." There was a bit a swagger in his voice that made Aria wonder just what that was all about before deciding it was better not to know.

She figured she should bite the bullet and get to the point of her call. "Listen I want to talk to you real quick."

The seriousness of her voice was hard to miss and Aria made out Adam's voice telling Kelly he was going to step out for just a second. "What is it Ry?"

"Please be careful while you're out there. I know you always so you will be and you are but be extra careful this time around."

Adam's eyebrows scrunched together at her words not too sure where her sudden point of view was coming from. "What's up with you? I can tell something's up."

"Nothing's up!" She prayed that her frustration wouldn't get the best of her. "I just have a bad feeling about this go around and I want to make sure you know that it doesn't matter if you out shooting a damn gun or simply sitting at 'camp.' **Be careful." **

The stressing in her voice was troubling to Adam. "Are you alright? You're pushing really hard on this and you sound a little weird too."

Aria hated how well he could read her even over the Goddamn phone. "I'm fine, I'm not the whole walking headfirst into a deathtrap. Willingly."

"Aria."

"Just listen to my words okay? And promise me you'll live by them."

He wasn't even in the mood to try and fight with her about this, when she set her mind it to that decision made. It was a trait all Terrington's had. "I promise."

Tears began to form but she fought to keep the emotion from her voice. "I wish I was there to see you off. I feel odd that I won't be able to."

It was quiet for a moment. "I'm really going to miss you Ry."

Her voice wavered a little this time. "I'll miss you too."

A silence hung between the two siblings but they let it neither really wiling to hang up but Adam knew his time was limited. "Listen Ry I've got to go, I have to be at the airport at a certain time." Aria nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I'm coming back home though. I promise that too."

"I'm holding you to it. I love you big bro."

"I love you to lil' sis. Take care of yourself."

A small laugh left Aria a sound that was good to her brother's ears. "That's my line."

"I'm you brother, I'll always have dibs on it first. Bye Ry."

She sucked in a deep breath keeping her voice as steady as possible though she was doing a rather poor job with it. "Bye Adam." She heard the click of the phone on his end knowing he had hung up and was on his way to battle. This time when she cried she wanted to be alone.


	41. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: So I'm going to continue on with this little no recapping stuff because quite honestly it takes way to much time to do and like I said before you all know what happened so I think it'll be good. If something major occurs I might do a recap of that or if I see something I think I could tweak just right and it do wonders for the story I'll add that but other than that I think this is what'll I do. Alright, after my mini rant, hope you like it!**

Chapter 40: Beautiful Disaster 

"Are you two seriously going to continue this ridiculousness?" Aria was in Randy's hotel room on Saturday her legs tucked up under her as she sat on his bed watching him pace the length of the room reliving the events of his and Sheamus' tag team match against Chris and Del Rio. "I mean when you guys got the storyline and everything you two laughed about it with each other saying it'd be fun and entertaining as hell to hate each other's guts on screen."

Randy rounded on Aria his fist clenching and releasing said clench repeatedly. "That was before I got hit with a Brogue kick with the force of fucking semi truck behind it. It felt like my head was going to be separated from my shoulders."

Honey eyes rolled at his words. "Yes well that's why it's one of his finishers honey."

"He wasn't suppose to hit me with that kind of strength behind it." He finally took a seat at the foot of bed a rather proud expression crossing over his face. "So I responded in kind with my ramped up RKO."

Aria collapsed down on the plush comforter her muscles trying their best to relax at the softness beneath her. Ever since Adam had officially gone to war she'd been on edge 24/7 and it wasn't doing wonders for her health that was for sure. Her appetite was basically gone and she'd been losing sleep from a combination of nightmares and just constant restlessness. "You made an already volatile situation worse."

Randy laughed sprawling out next to her so they were eye level. "No I made a point to reiterate the fact that no one messes with the Viper." Aria had to laugh at how he said the nickname bestowed upon him but she still thought the feud brewing between him and Sheamus was unnecessarily being carried to off air as well.

"While that may be, this little spat the two of you have going on needs to stop. I mean it was inevitable sooner of later you'd fight each other for the title but it would've been classy, this continuation of low remarks and dirty looks promising pain for the following Monday when you just know something will go on with you two is idiotic."

Randy pushed himself up pulling on the hand Aria extended toward him until she was sitting up as well bracing her weight on one hand while the other was wrapped around her leg. "You don't fully get it Aria, and you're not suppose to. But this is just one of those storylines that becomes meshed with reality."

The 22-year old huffed blowing some of her hair out of her face. "But it doesn't have to be. If you and he would just exchange genuine apologies things would be perfectly fine."

He got up from his spot heading over to where his gym bag rested against the wall. "It's not that simple, babe."

His stubbornness was starting to become more annoying than endearing. "Actually it is."

Randy sighed setting down his bag never finding what it was he needed. He walked over to her resting his hands on her shoulders lightly. "Aria, you can't fix everything around here and this is just one of those things you have to let go and how it plays out is how it does."

"You two are best friends! To let this actually become a real feud is completely stupid, don't you see that?"

"Let it be."

Aria slumped a little further into the fluffy pillows lining Randy's bed. "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one watching a friendship self-destruct."

The Viper contemplated on staying quiet him not really needing to make a comment to her reply but in the end he decided to say what was on his mind. "I wouldn't be so quick to say that, Aria." He let his eyes connect with hers and he knew she got his meaning after a few seconds by the way her own honey pools sparked and she dropped her gaze to her hands. "If anything I'm seeing the manual being written."

She shook her head and squared her shoulders. "This is nothing like what's going on between John and I. There are a lot more factors in that one and obviously the big red button gets closer to being pushed but don't compare this to that."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still seeing you two tear each other apart even if you don't."

Aria pulled herself up to her feet crossing her arms over her chest the defiance in her bubbling to the surface. "What do you want me to do Randy? Give in to his wishes? He and I are never going to be that way again. It's nothing he's done wrong or me fighting against the inevitable it's just time playing the biggest factor and making it impossible."

The WWE Superstar was starting to rethink his decision to bring up this rather sore subject with her. _Not the best idea Orton. _"I'm not saying you're wrong. However I am saying you didn't make it very easy for him and he didn't handle it the way it needed to be."

"I didn't choose to make it hard on him, I didn't choose to make him stay in love with me for six years without my knowledge."

Randy nodded his head slowly absorbing her words careful to tread lightly. "No you didn't. But neither did he."

* * *

><p>Monday night passed by in a blur but one thing that had sent Aria reeling when she saw it happen on screen was the small but still memorable moment when AJ had conveyed to the world she'd switched her overly devoted feelings from Daniel Bryan to Punk and Aria was hot. Yes she didn't really have a labeled, set in stone claim on the man but nonetheless it ticked her off to an extreme. Granted, Punk's response to her affections was perfect but Aria had always had the slightest of a jealous bone and seeing her even attempt to catch Punk in her web had Aria ready to strike. The other less than spectacular moment was yet another clip of Randy and Sheamus at each other throats, Aria wouldn't have minded it so much if she knew the words and threats being exchanged we're completely false. She'd have to deal with that tomorrow however before Smackdown.<p>

Knocks were harped upon her door not fully surprising her since she had started to remove herself from in-ring viewing. Being at the arena and having to witness the punishment be doled out was too much for her and in the end she found it liberating to not have to put on a pretty dress every Monday night and whatnot. Punk stood on the other side of the door looking the exact same as he had when talking to AJ. It'd become sort of a routine of theirs for him to come spend some time with her at night and then if she felt that she'd need him to stay that night he would without hesitation. "Hey you."

She let his lips fall to hers briefly the chaste kisses between them becoming somewhat more common and Aria didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. She'd been getting the feeling something was gnawing at him in the back of his mind but he wasn't big on sharing what it was. "Hi. Seems someone has set their sights on you now huh?"

She had meant for the tone of her voice to be teasing but she was sure she only half succeeded by the slightly quirked eyebrow accompanied by a short deep chuckle from the man currently shedding his hoodie. "Unfortunately. That girl really does need help, one of those storylines gone bad. Creative took the break-up part between her and Bryan a little too far causing her to crack. She wasn't supposed to be off the deep end this long."

He settled down on what she had come to call his side of her bed and she saw him visibly relax against the cool sheets and soft as it could get mattress. She unknotted her robe draping it over a chair climbing up onto the large bed as well a little concerned when he didn't lift his arm like usual inviting her to lay right up next to him. Whatever had been bugging him obviously was beginning to take its toll. "Okay what's up with you? For the past week something's been eating away at you."

Punk sighed heavily knowing lately he'd been doing a piss poor job of keeping his emotions at what he had 'accidentally' read off her phone in check. But to be completely truthful, the fact that he hadn't murdered someone yet was impressive of itself. He was just going to make up some lie to hopefully satisfy her curiosity but they way she was using those unique eyes of hers against him made the truth come tumbling out. "Is there a reason exactly my sister is texting you saying how much she's enjoying getting to know John and that something might be starting up between them?"

The widening of her eyes spoke volumes about how she was trying to keep that little fact hidden from him but he understood why. Even though Shalinne was a grown woman and could make decisions about what men to associate with all by herself, Punk's big brother instincts were kicking in and despite John being Aria's longtime friend, he didn't like it. "So you did see that text?"

"I wasn't trying to exactly it just happened but yeah I did."

Aria ran a hand through her smooth hair searching her brain for the right words to say. "They're just friends. I was hoping maybe Shalinne could open up John's eyes that there are other women he can be friends with other than me and she wanted to get to know John. I figured it was a winning situation."

"Well obviously you know I wouldn't like it because you made a point to keep it from me."

Aria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Something about the men of this company made that reaction from her more much commonly used than before in her everyday life. "Shalinne said we shouldn't tell you because you'd start WWIII and I agreed with her. I mean yes the idea bugs me a little that they're getting close but I think it's because I've never had to deal with it before. It's always been me with John so it strikes my nerves a bit but that'll fade."

To her surprise suspicion flood his beautiful hazel eyes as the champion looked down at her. "And why is that?" Her eyes showed she didn't understand. "Why is it your nerves are struck? You sure it's not from unresolved feeling you have for him?"

"What?" Aria searched his face but saw he was completely serious. "No. I can't believe you'd ask me that."

"What am I suppose to think Aria?" He got off the bed beginning to pace a lot like Randy had two nights previous. "You have guys crawling over you and here I am trying to win you over when there's too many things in my way. One of them being John fucking Cena who has the never-ending crush on you and the only possible solution being my baby sister. I'm a little irritated."

She chose to ignore the tail end of that response mainly because nothing she thought up to say about that would go over well with Punk at all. "I don't feel for the guys what I do for you and you should know that."

He scoffed throwing his hands up slightly for a few seconds before heading back over to where Aria was pulling herself up from the bed as well. "I want to Aria. And I want to give you your time; hell I want to give you the world. But there's no commitment from you and I feel like a pawn in your game."

Disbelief colored Aria's face at his words calling her trip here a game, one she wasn't even aware was in play. "I'm not playing a game and you're not a pawn. I just can't go dropping the L bomb though because believe it or not I'm still a little screwed up from the last time I said it. And just in case you missed the memo, I'm not kissing anyone but you."

For a moment it looked as if Punk was going to start another round with her but then he seemed to deflate almost guilt spreading across his features. "God I'm sorry Aria." She was a tad stunned from the sudden heavy apology but he continued. "I'm just really wound up about this whole Shalinne thing because I worry about her. Constantly. And then there's you and I and I just don't want to be in love with someone who might never be in love with me.

Aria felt her heartstrings being tugged on and for a moment she saw John in front of her. She wasn't sure what to say so instead she walked up to him rising up on her toes to lock her arms around his neck feeling his tighten on her waist. After a few long moments, she pulled back drawing him into the first deep kiss they shared in a week. When he broke from her a little bit later she framed his face in her hands. "I'm sorry I make this hard on you." He shrugged trying to brush it off but Aria knew that wasn't likely. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I'll never leave until you ask me to."

* * *

><p>John came round knocking on Aria's door around 11:00 am, narrowly missing Punk leaving her room. She still hadn't gotten a chance to get ready so she only poked her head around the side of the door. He made an odd face at her not understanding her behavior but letting it be. "Hey."<p>

She tossed him a smile their interactions over the past days getting less tense. However Aria knew if he'd gotten here 10 minutes early tense would be putting it lightly. "Hi."

"I was hoping we could talk about the other day."

She wasn't sure what exactly about that morning he wanted to delve further into but he looked serious so there was next to no chance on getting out of it. "Um sure. Could you come back in like 30 minutes so I can get ready?"

He sent her a smirk. "I've seen you look worse, Ry." She smiled slightly at the nickname it having gotten around and sticking but didn't make the memory of Adam being overseas any less painful. "Come on please." He pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pouting lower lip, the whole sight being too ridiculous to refuse.

She laughed lightly muffling the sound with her hand. She saw the grin on his face and she had a feeling it was because he could still make her laugh. "As long as you keep that face in check sure come on in." She backed up so he could brush past her his fingers skimming the sliver of skin exposed causing her stomach to tighten. "So what exactly did you want to relive about that morning?"

He took a drink from the glass of orange juice of hers before answering. "I'm just sorry for how it went down really. I shouldn't have jumped on your case about the whole Shalinne thing. I know you're just trying to help me out."

Aria noticed he didn't mention him ripping her damn head off because she went to Punk but kept silent while picking up the bagel she had been eating before he showed up. "I just think it'd be good to forge a friendship with her. She's quite taken with you."

John dropped his eyes from hers smiling at the ground. "She's special." He looked back up at her a little shyly in Aria's opinion. "Kind of like you."

"Oh really?"

He nodded his head then crossed over to her pressing a big kiss on her cheek getting a giggle out of the young woman. "Don't worry you're still my number one girl."

"One out of two?"

He fixed her with a look but all she did was smirk back at him while munching on her late breakfast the teasing coming so easily for her. "You're funny."

She shrugged casually. "I know." He knocked her shoulder with his arm gently. Sometimes he thought it might be easier to just give in to what she wanted and be the best friend he'd been for 18 years now. Lord knows he could do it well. It had her smiling at him and being the sweet girl he'd always loved merged together with the amazing young woman she'd become. His heart and head were telling him two different things.

"And modest too." He snagged the rest of the bagel from her hand stuffing it in his mouth quite satisfied by the look on her face. "Good choice on breakfast." He then drained the rest of her juice and Aria just sat back and watched not even knowing how to stop that. "I've got to go meet up with Zack to run some drills, get him back up to speed with everything. He still feels he's lagging a bit."

"Tell him I send my love."

John chuckled as he made his way for her door nodding his head but the sarcasm was evident in his words. "Yeah I'll make sure to open with that." He tugged open the door winking at her. "I'll see you later Ry."

"See you." She watched him disappear around the door and it close seconds later.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed simply in a pair of cuffed denim shorts, a white camisole, and a lightweight pink jacket over that, Aria headed downstairs with a list of things she needed from the store. She remembered seeing a Target somewhere on her way here and that'd do just fine. Her plans were derailed however when upon her entrance to the lobby she saw Randy and Sheamus ready to go at it, a small table the only thing separating them and she just knew within seconds someone, she wasn't sure who but someone, would vault across that thing. Aria hurriedly stuffed the list back in her pocket jogging up to the pair of men placing herself between them seeing as how Sheamus had just knocked the table over forcefully it crashing to the ground one leg snapping off.<p>

A smirk fell on Randy's lips his eyes never once leaving the Irishman in front of him. "You'll probably have to pay for that."

It was basically as if they couldn't see her when Sheamus swung out his fist towards Randy and the Viper threw one back Aria quickly ducking before getting clocked around the head. She drew herself out of the line of fire but an impromptu wrestling match was starting up in the middle of a four star hotel's lobby. Aria had a feeling Hunter would call that no good for business. "Guys quit it!"

Her voice fell on deaf ears as the two locked up arms trying to best the other one. She was just about to slip off her sandal and reenter the fray brandishing her makeshift weapon when a blur of color flew by her side followed by another not long after. To her astonishment, Kofi, that wasn't the surprising part, and Chris were wedged between the two men pushing them apart. Randy felt the pressure on his shoulders and for one moment took his eyes off Sheamus to aim his right hook at Chris' face.

He brought one hand up to his now bruised jaw the other still pushing against Randy seeing as Sheamus was really making Kofi work to just keep him held back, forget about adding distance. "God damn." He gingerly pressed against the reddened skin and Aria felt her own face twist into a grimace. Eventually security was called in to help get the situation under control. Aria was seated at one of the little café tables her head in her hands. "You okay?"

She lifted her head to see Chris taking the seat opposite her the left side of his jaw discolored quite prominently. She leaned over the table tenderly taking his chin in her hand turning his head to the side to get a better look. "I think that's a question for you. Lord how hard did he hit you?"

Chris laughed as Aria dropped her hand back to the table. "Hard enough.

"Yes well you are one of his opponents come Sunday not to mention you were merely an obstacle on his way to Sheamus."

He gingerly touched the bruise a grimace showing up quite a few times. "Yeah I figured that out about 20 minutes ago."

Aria smiled at him her fingertips grazing his jawbone once more. "We really need to put some ice on that."

He waved off her suggestion. "Nah, it'll give me some street credit going into Over the Limit." Aria thought about arguing but hey the bruise did make him look dare she say a little hotter than usual. Chris propped his elbows up on the table grinning charmingly at her over the tabletop. "So what are you up today?"

Aria fished out her moderate list of items she needed. "I actually have a few errands to run today. I thought about hitting up the Target up the street."

"Want some help? A nice, strong guy to carry those heavy bags." His tone was playful and the grin directed her way was so adorably innocent making his offer tempting.

"You honestly want to carry my bags for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders leaning back in his chair. "Hey I'm just trying to prove to you girls chivalry isn't quite dead yet but if you want push feminist power you go right ahead babydoll."

A spoon was lightly chucked at his stomach. "Oh shut up."

"In all seriousness though do you want some company?" He got up form his seat offering her his hand which she took letting him pull her to her feet. "I'll gladly play the role of the pack mule."

She fluffed her hair a bit before looping her arm though his smiling cutely up at him and his pretty eyes. "Well in that case I'd love some."

He wiggled his fingers into her side mentally cataloging away that her side as a ticklish spot. "I'm just a nice set of muscles to you am I?"

"Oh I'm sure I can find a few other things I like about you."


	42. Light It Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I find I really like writing the Chris/Aria scenes; it's actually quite fun. Who would've thunk it right? Anywho I'm going to be doing Over the Limit and RAW on the same chapter because the days are back-to-back and easier to write that way. Because I was going to put OTL in this chapter but I don't want to just skip over to Sunday without anything happening so yeah this is merely a 'filler' chapter I suppose without any mention of what happened on the shows but hey I think that's okay. **

Chapter 41: Light It Up

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a few of those?" Aria stood just inside the door while the doorman held it open for Chris who was loaded down with bags. Once they entered Target of course Aria remembered a hundred other things she needed and then dragged Chris along to the Sephora not too far off because she needed some make-up and ended up buying a new hair styling tool. The poor guy was carrying everything she bought except the medium sized bag dangling from her hand that held her make-up. _Thank God I'm so eco-friendly and bought, well Chris bought that, the cloth bags otherwise I have a feeling those would've busted open long ago._

It took him a minute but eventually with some crafty maneuvering Chris managed to enter the hotel sideways keeping the multitude of bags from hitting anything and halting his progress. He huffed out the breath he must've been holding before shooting her a grin. "I'm sure. What kind of pack mule am I if I pawn off some of the stuff on a lady?"

Aria tried to take the bags in one of his hands but he pulled his arm out of reach surprising Aria with the strength he had to do that. His arm was littered with bags as well yet he still managed to lift it up above her head effortlessly, or so it looked that way to Aria. "The kind that has a title shot match in less than a week."

She finally just gave up and followed him to the elevator seeing as he was in no way about to hand over any of what he was carrying despite it all being hers. She pressed the up button her nerves starting to heighten a little seeing as she was lucky enough to keep these friendly moments with Chris under wraps but there were just too many Superstars in this hotel that could see and go blabbing to John and/or Punk if they weren't the ones that caught sight of it before Aria found a chance, not to mention a way, to put things out in the open. "Yes but two of your boys are in there with me so wouldn't you rather me pull something and go in there less than 100%?"

She glanced over at his teasing smile swatting at his shoulder lightly. "No I wouldn't. You've shown you don't have to be a complete ass and your rather sweet with me so I don't wish any ill will on you. Plus when Sheamus or Randy win I want to know it's because they deserve it and not because it was made a little easier."

"When? You don't think I could win the fatal 4-way and the championship?"

Aria opened her mouth to retort back but she couldn't say the words she wanted to just because of the way his eyes were alight with mirth and the annoyingly cute smirk gracing his lips. After trying unsuccessfully to articulate words she huffed swatting his shoulder again gaining a laugh out of the Superstar next to her. "You mean man." The elevator reached her floor and Aria thanked God as she saw her hallway empty for the moment but that might only last so long. She ushered Chris towards her door trying her best to not practically shove him and all the extra weight he was carrying inside the moment her lock clicked open.

"Where do you want me to put all this?"

"Oh just set it on the bed, that'll be fine." She watched him stride over to her bed carefully setting her bags down so nothing would spill out of them. He really was quite considerate and sweet with her and she wondered sometimes what changed in him. He never really hated her or anything like that but he certainly detested her association with Punk. Now however it seemed he was attempting to look past that and simply focus on her and what she was all about. _I guess people truly aren't always what they seem. _

He shook his arms after unloading the last bag turning when he heard the sound of Aria's light laugh permeating the room. "I'll admit my arms where starting to go a little numb there, trying to get circulation back."

"I'm sorry I should've gone to Sephora on my own. I really do appreciate you helping me though. I just know I would've been quite a sad sight trying to handle all that on my own."

Chris chuckled as he crossed back over to her his hands in his pockets. "Trust me babydoll you wouldn't have been able to handle that. It all put together weighs more than you."

The slightly odd compliment got Aria rolling her eyes playfully. "I sincerely doubt that." Chris only grinned at her before hauling her up in his arms pretending to ponder something for a moment. "No you're definitely lighter." He set her back down letting her smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt his hold had created. "Seriously though what do you weigh 100 pounds?"

"You don't ask a woman what she weighs or how old she is honey." She patted the side of his face lightly. "It's bad manners." Her hand fell to trail down his arm as she started over to her variety of things but his hand caught her hand when he heard the beginning of the song drifting out of the speakers on the radio she left on.

"I love this song."

"Okay."

He tugged on the hand still trapped in his own a few times. "Come dance with me."

Her honey eyes widened at his request. "Are you serious?" He nodded at her this time pulling with a bit more force and she complied moving back in front of him.

Chris pulled her a little closer to him settling on hand on her waist while she rested her free hand on his shoulder feeling the light grip he had on her other. He began to sway them to the song, even if it only matched sometimes, and Aria had to smile at the lyrics. He saw her smile moving his arm to loop around her waist loosely. His voice hit her ears singing softly to her. "It's time to move on babydoll, and walk away just like you did before when you wanted more…" The words hit her a little harder than she originally thought they might making her move her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck and laying her forehead against his chest. "I hope that when you find yourself you're more than just a babydoll."

The music faded off making the pair stall their movements and Aria pulled back to look into his eyes the ghost of a grin playing on her lips. "Babydoll huh?"

He knew she was referring to the nickname he called her every once in awhile. Chris nodded brushing some hair out of the eyes he loved to get lost in. "Babydoll."

She giggled a bit her hands sliding over his shoulders to come and rest on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat. He tipped her chin up to keep her eyes locked on his blue ones. He had just begun to lean down toward her a little amazed at how she wasn't moving away when a loud, rapid knock broke through the silence grabbing Aria's attention. "Aria I really need to talk to you."

Aria sighed as she heard Kelly's voice cross through the wood mentally beating herself as she thought about how Chris was surely about to try and kiss her…and she didn't know if she was going to move in time. "Duty calls."

Chris' hands dropped from their place on her hips. "Right. Girl talk."

Aria followed his form to the door imagining the look that would cross Kelly's face when she saw Chris leaving her friend's room. _Guess the secret's out_. "Something like that."

He pulled open the door Kelly's face going to the shocked expression Aria had seen in her head. He nodded at the Diva in acknowledgement. "Kelly." Then her turned back to Aria kissing her cheek sweetly. "Bye Aria."

"Bye Chris."

Kelly watched him go slack jawed before turning back to Aria who had guilt written all over her face. "Are you insane?"

Aria took of Kelly's arm dragging her inside. "Possibly."

* * *

><p>Punk had waited just about as long as he could before addressing this little JohnShalinne problem directly, so on Wednesday he called up his baby sister bouncing his leg up and down impatiently. Finally on the fourth ring, usually for big brother it only rang twice max, Shalinne picked up the phone an air of laughter leaving her voice. "Hey Phil."

"Hi yourself Shay."

In her apartment, Shalinne took a seat moving her mind off the conversation she literally just had to excuse herself from with John. They'd been talking just about everyday and she was starting to very much appreciate what it was her brother did for a living. "To what do I owe pleasure?"

"I would play up the small talk but hey we all know I'm better at being blunt so why bother." He moved from his spot on the couch to beginning to pace despite the fact being he hadn't even gotten into the thick of why he was calling his sister. "What's up with you and Cena?"

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Of all the things Punk could want to talk to her about he picked the one thing she was sure she could keep hidden. _I should really know better. I haven't been able to hide anything from him since he found my diary when I was ten. _"N-Nothing, I'm just talking to him. Aria thought it'd be good if we got his mind off her 100% of the time."

Punk sighed at the response very similar to the one he had gotten from Aria on Monday night. _They really are plotting together. _"Look that's all fine and dandy and trust me I appreciate the freedom it gives me but you are not a squeaky toy to distract the God damn dog while his owner leaves for the day."

Shalinne flopped against the back of her couch as she listened to him rant. "Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

"I'm your older brother, it's implied."

"No it's actually not. How'd you find out anyway?" His end of the line was silent for a moment making Shalinne imitate his perfect one quirked eyebrow. "Phil."

He really didn't want to say because even though he found out through a purely innocent means he just knew his sister wouldn't see it that way. "I accidentally read it off Aria's phone."

"You did what?" _And captain we have lift off. _"You snooped through her phone?"

"I wasn't snooping it was completely accidentally!"

Shalinne scoffed into the phone shaking her head at her brother no matter that he couldn't see her do so. "How do you accidentally read someone's texts?"

Punk dragged a hand over his face. He loved his little sister but sometimes she just irritated the mess out of him. His mother always told him growing that was her job and he might as well get used to it. "Okay this is not about how I found out about your dirty little secret it's the fact that you even have one."

"This has nothing to do with you, it's not effecting you directly in anyway. And like you said it gives you more time to spend with Aria so there you go, you win."

"You're my sister and I kind of hate him, it has everything to do with me." A noise of frustration crossed over the phone. "Look if he does something that hurts you or that you simply don't care for in any way I'm going to have to murder him, not that I'm opposed to that I just need a motive."

"Oh my God you are so dramatic." Shalinne thought she might want to forewarn John about what storm could possibly be heading his way next. She'd never had a problem reading her big brother and it was pretty much positive that after she got her end of his rampage he'd be moving on to John telling him to stay very far away from her. "Just take a few deep breaths and calm the fuck down."

"I am calm."

This time she rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's real convincing. Do me a favor at least and don't go off on him. Please." She figured it was worth a shot. "I asked Aria for his number and I called him initiating this whole thing so if you want to be pissed off at someone it's me."

"Oh no, he kept it up therefore making him just as guilty as you. He'd knew I wouldn't like it, getting under my skin is one of his pastimes."

"So what he's just using me to get to you?"

Punk sighed not meaning to give off that impression but in all honestly the thought had crossed his mind numerous times along with John trying to use Shalinne as a tool to get Aria jealous and make her see John being with another girl infuriated her which would then make her re-evaluate her feelings for him. He didn't think Aria and Shalinne saw it that way when they cooked up this scheme of theirs and now here the four of them were in this rather unpleasant situation. "I didn't mean it like that Shay but I also don't think you should be as trusting as you seem to be with him. I mean starting something up with Cena…I've told you how hard it is to have a relationship in this business."

"You're giving it the old college try."

"It's different this time, she's not from the WWE world which I love but she's also here and close to me. And you know those were the two things I always wished I could find."

Shalinne fiddled with the ends of her hair listening to him go on. There wasn't a question that Aria was special to her brother but John had a hold on her to and what made it worse what that they had a romantic history together no matter how brief. She wasn't completely sure she could break it but hell she was making some sort of headway. "I know and I'm so happy for you in regards to that. But you've got to understand that John has been there her whole life and he's got some sort of grasp on her too otherwise she wouldn't be as hesitant as she is with you. It's all for his sake."

"Which is part of the reason why I hate him."

She laughed a little at her brother's interruption, there truly was no love lost between him and John. "Do you remember when you told me she came to after having a nightmare about her brother dying while off on his tour?" He gave confirmation he did. "What you don't know about that is that she tried John first."

Punk was silent for a moment part of him deflating just a little. "Pardon?"

"It wasn't done maliciously but he's been there through the first two so obviously he was her first choice. But she went to you next. Immediately after."

"So I'm back up?"

"I wouldn't say back up necessarily, that's just a bad example because it can come off that way but it's all I got. But listen, through this growth of whatever is between John and I is taking her dependence off John and putting it on you. It's the classic transition just like how when I find someone I'll take my dependence off of you."

The champion groaned at that last part because he couldn't stop picturing his sister in a wedding dress next to John Cena and it was not a pretty picture. Well the right hook thrown at the groom from him was. "Let's not talk about that."

Shalinne laughed but obliged. "I'm just saying that even though you don't fully like this whole arrangement, you keep getting more and more important in Aria's life and that's the direction you need be going in. If a little help me was needed well so be it, you'll survive."

"It's just so unpleasant."

"Then think about more lovely things."

* * *

><p>Aria had been locked up with Kelly all of yesterday and today so despite him wanting to talk to her he knew that wasn't going to happen. Even though Shalinne asked him not to, Punk just couldn't <strong>not <strong>go confront John about what exactly his intentions regarding his baby sister were. And John sure better say the right thing because Punk was not above taking a swing at the man, Aria's friend be damned. He strode up to John's hotel door practically banging on the door. John swung open the door a rather annoyed look covering his face which only deepened when he saw who was waiting for him on the other side sporting that grin of his that he used when he planning on pulling out one of his famous pipe bombs. He braced a hand on the door handle and the other one the doorframe. "Punk. Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact you can John boy. You see a little bird told me you've been talking to my sister. My little sister." He took pride in the flash of the 'Oh shit' expression that graced John's features. "I'd like you to tell me why if that's not too much to ask."

John stood up straighter before exiting out into the hallway after grabbing his card and let the door shut. "Is this a habit of yours? To go poking around in other people's business?" He scoffed lightly. "You know why I am even asking that the answer is so blatantly obvious."

Punk let out a sarcastic laugh before his expression changed suddenly and shoved John's 200 plus frame up against the door the collar of his shirt yanked to the side. "Normally I wouldn't mind this banter back and forth between you and I, mainly because you suck at it, but this involves my sister so my patience for your shit is completely gone."

John freed himself throwing in a shove of his own on to the WWE Champion. "Your sister is a grown woman and I'll talk to her if I want to. Not to mention she contacted me first so maybe instead of attacking me you should go talk to her."

He made to re-enter his hotel but Punk pulled him back throwing him towards the opposite wall. "I've already talked to Shalinne yesterday and you know she came to your defense saying how I should only be mad at her. But I've learned through the years that's just not possible and I'd rather be mad at you anyhow."

"I'm sure you would."

The two glared at each other for a moment equal in height so the staring contest was rather intense. Finally, Punk let a bitter smile fall on his lips and he backed away from John to lean against the other wall. "What's really your game with Shalinne? Just fess up already. Are you mad because I took some of Aria's attention away, not to mention her affection, so you're trying to get under my skin by using my sister? If so mission accomplished but the only prize that's going to win you a severe beating."

John chuckled lowly shaking his head. "Not everything is about you Punk."

"Oh so you really like her?" John remained quiet for a moment. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"I don't know her well enough to decide if I like her in that way but I suggest you stay out of it."

It was Punk's turn to shake his head but his laughter was absent. "Oh you mean like you stay out of what goes on between me and Aria? I'm kind of a smart guy and I know you're not exactly helping the situation."

John's eyes darkened and his voice dropped an octave. "She's my best friend you piece of shit."

The champion didn't let the insult faze him. "And Shalinne's my sister are you that fucking slow? The memo's been dropped a few times. And I'm sorry but you've really got to get over this inability of yours to see that girl's never going to be yours again."

John grasped Punk's shirt this time. "She's not yours either."

"Maybe not now. But I'm sure as hell a lot closer than you are."

"I'd really like to kick your ass right now."

Punk wrenched free of John's hold. "Feeling's mutual." John bumped back Punk opening his door but was stopped. "You never answered my question. Why are you talking to my sister? And you better have a good damn answer otherwise I'm going to hit you and I'm going to like it."

"Well seeing as nothing I say will please you I guess I should take the first shot." With that John shot around delivering a punch to Punk's jaw but quickly got served with one back. They started going at each other right there in the hallway causing a few people to poke their heads out to see what the bangs, that would be Punk and John slamming into the walls, were.

One of those people was Chris and he just sat back and watched the two of them try and tear the other apart grinning the whole time. Here he was actually forming a bond with Aria and the two of them were doing just fine ruining theirs with her without any outside help. Now all he needed was gold around his waist and his week would be damn near perfect.

* * *

><p>The last couple days with Kelly had been emotionally draining to put it lightly. The Divas was freaking out about Adam being overseas and it just triggered everything Aria had been trying to bottle up resurface but she held it all in to help Kelly through her breakdown. Aria had someone to lean on her first time going through this so she needed to offer the same for Kelly. But it was extremely hard when every few seconds the feeble she had built threatened to topple over. But on Friday Kelly was good to go again, probably because Adam had a chance to Skype Aria that morning, so she was free from her room, which was starting to seem like a prison. The whole lot of the WWE was getting ready to head for Raleigh, NC for Over the Limit in two days and Aria actually thought she might fall asleep before they got on the plane. Currently she was leaning up heavily against the wall with Kelly off to her right replying to an e-mail from Adam on Aria's laptop. The army was pretty strict on each guy's time on the computer so Adam said he'd just send an e-mail for both of him making sure to make the distinction clear. Aria appreciated that because she in no way felt like accidentally stumbling upon something she'd rather not know. Ever since walking in on Duke and Heather…she shuddered as she recalled that oh so fond memory. She ran a hand through her slightly curled hair dressed in a pair of light blue jeans that had the 'destroyed' look and a yellow floral cami with her sunglasses perched on her head. She hadn't seen any of her guys over the past few days just because dealing with Kelly was a full-time job and she was actually craving some non-girl only time.<p>

As if the heavens heard her, she happened to turn her head just in time to see John turning the corner seemingly having just left security. He was placing something back in his bag not seeing her give Kelly a short excuse for leaving and heading his way. He lifted his head after zipping up his bag his blue eyes falling on Aria standing not too far away with a hand clasped over her mouth her eyes wide. "Damn it."

"Oh my God!" She quickly crossed over to him taking hold of his chin a little forcibly. She saw his wince at her sudden grab making her grip loosen. "I'm sorry." He had a rather impressive looking black eye, his nose looked broken and a cut up along his hairline. "What in the hell happened to you?"

He shrugged casually like he looked this way all the time. "I got in a fight."

Aria rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "Yes thank you Captain Obvious. Would you care to elaborate on that anymore?"

He shook his head slowly. "No not really." Aria suppressed the scream of irritation she so desperately wanted to release and instead grabbed him by the ear starting off to the empty corner of the waiting area giving him no choice but to follow her. It really hurt. "Ok, ow Ry!"

She didn't let up until she reached her destination spinning on her heel to face him. "No do you feel like explaining?" She had laid on a sugary sweet tone and John had to give her credit, she had perfected the art of that.

"Ry, it's really not a big deal. It was just a fight with one of the guys, things are fine."

"Have you seen your face? I highly doubt things are fine, when did this happen anyway?"

John readjusted his cap already knowing she wasn't going to let this go until she got her way. "Yesterday."

She nodded feeling her stress level increase ten fold. First she had the two and half days of 'Is Adam going to die?' therapy with Kelly and now here her best friend was looking less than great and she had a sneaking suspicion why that was. "Please tell me my guess with who is wrong."

"I'd love to but it's probably not."

"Great."

"He found out about Shalinne and I talking and it's just kind of spiraled out of control from there."

Aria really wanted nothing more than just bash her head into a wall but instead she saw Punk now this time around and he didn't look any better than John. His jaw was nice and bruised, had a gash along his eye, and a busted lip. She made a 'Come here' motion with her finger and even though this was probably the first time he didn't want to go to her, he complied. She moved to where she was standing in front of both of them with her left leg positioned out at a small angle from her body locked in place and her arms crossed. For brief moment John and Punk glanced at each realizing the same thing. They'd just driven into Fuckville…and she's the mayor.


	43. Not Adding Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Alright here we go with OTL. Since I don't go into recaps for the shows now I think I'll put the reactions to last week's RAW in the next chapter it'd be a good set up for what'll go on throughout that week before tonight's RAW events. Obviously there will next to no detail for OTL so let's hope this goes well. I really like cutting this close to the wire time wise don't I? Anywho, hope you like it! **

Chapter 42: Not Adding Up

Aria stood there her guard up while tapping her foot against the floor making a consistent clicking sound as the sole of her shoe met the tile. Punk was beginning to feel really uneasy under her gaze as she continued to just be silent the look in her eyes intense. From the constant shifting of John next to him Punk could only guess he wasn't alone in that aspect. He just couldn't take this awkwardness anymore so he cleared his throat making Aria's eyes snap over to him and he instantly regretted his decision but he couldn't exactly back out now. "So…nice day."

He could feel John turn his head slowly in his direction his eyes holding a light of disbelief in them but he was focused on Aria's perfectly arched eyebrow and the sudden absence of her tapping. "Oh yes it's one for the books."

Sarcasm dripped off her words and for a moment Punk thought he might've just been outclassed in the usage of that particular thing but he brought himself back to the present hurriedly knowing now was really not the right time to let his mind go off on tangent. His shoulders slumped and he let his bag drop to the floor beside him. "Aria darling, I know you're pissed because we," he threw a glare in John's direction getting one right back, "got into a little scuffle with each other but honestly it happened and it's over so can't we just let that be?"

Calmly Aria reached into her purse pulling out her little compact mirror thrusting it up in front of Punk letting him get a good look at his current state. After a few seconds she snapped it closed causing the WWE champion to wince slightly not prepared for that. "I thought you should get a little look see at just what it is I'm so irritated about." She jerked her head in John's direction. "He's already heard this part of the spiel so it's only fair you get the same amount of ass chewing as he does."

John rolled his eyes and started to mutter under his breath. "Except he wasn't trapped in a vice like grip getting dragged over here by his ear." Without missing a beat Aria swung out her purse striking John's side a slight grimace taking over his face. "Ow."

"Oh please that did not hurt, there's like nothing in here." She shook her head to get some hair off her face resulting in her sunglasses sliding off backward breaking in two when they reached the unyielding floor of airport. She squeezed her eyes shut all the emotions swirling within her making her want to cry at that small little mishap. Instead she simply picked them up regaining her composure while she walked the short distance to the trashcan to throw them away both men just watching her. "Normally I wouldn't make such a fuss, even with your faces looking like that, if this little 'scuffle' of yours had remained just about Shalinne" her honey traveled back over to land on her best friend, "talking to you. But I know that's not the case."

"And how do you know that Ry?"

Anger flared up in Aria but she tried her best to keep in concealed at least halfway. "Because I'm not an idiot John! Or are you contesting that fact?"

He raised his hands up in front of him defensively. "No I was just asking. Jeez relax."

Her eyes glinted dangerously but she didn't say anything scathing back choosing to instead go back to berating both him and Punk. "I don't why in the hell the two of you feel the need to do it but I'm getting really tired of being dragged into every heated moment the two of you share." Punk opened his mouth to speak but Aria clasped a hand over his mouth not feeling so bad about the light sting she sure he felt from her action. "Oh no you don't speak. Both of you just stand there and listen." She brought her hand back to her side before continuing. "Have either of you ever given it the slightest bit of thought of how it makes me feel when you go at each other every chance you can get? Here's a clue, it sucks!" She focused on Punk jabbing a finger in John's direction. "That is my best friend for almost two decades now, I've known him since I was four years old! I hold him very near and dear to my heart." A smug grin appeared on John's face but Aria rounded on him and it slipped right off his face. "However that does not mean you get a say in who I do or do not let into my life. I have come to care for him so much it hurts. You are no better than he is." She took in a deep breath pushing down all her emotions that were threatening to spill over. "You don't have to be friends or like each other but you do have to be civil to each other because the both of you are in my life and that's not changing anytime soon."

John took a chance seeing as she hadn't said anything for the last few seconds or so. "Aria come on—"

"I said to just listen!

He swallowed hard ignoring Punk's subtle shake of his head to not dig any further of a hole than he was already in. "Okay Ry you're acting a little nuts."

She smacked away the hand that tried to rest on her shoulder. "You think I don't know that I'm going crazy? Of course I know that! I am so tired I literally think I could collapse if I just gave up on trying to remain awake. I have a Diva who goes into major freak out mode if she doesn't hear from my brother every five God damn seconds completely ignoring the fact that it is **my** brother out in some God forsaken desert with bullets flying around his head their goal being to kill him! Oh and let's not forget the war currently going on between Randy and Sheamus over something as stupid as a damn storyline!"

Her voice had reached screeching and was starting to attract some people's attention. Punk reached out a hand to place on her waist only to have it pushed roughly away. "Okay Aria honey calm down."

"How in God's good name am I suppose to calm down when I've got all of that floating around in my head 24/7 along with the two you idiots trying to rip each other to shreds? What part of that do either of you think that's suppose to help you or me?"

The champ's gaze switched over to the fellow wrestler. "I wouldn't have a problem with John boy here if would just stay out of my business and keep away from my little sister."

John shook his head a fist forming at his side. "Keep it up, keep telling me what to do and see what happens."

"Keep messing with Shay and you won't live long enough to even try to throw a punch."

Aria backed away a few steps as she felt her throat start tightening cursing her feeble attempts to keep everything in check. Even though she didn't condone it, she appreciated the small reprieve she got while John and Punk exchanged heated glares. "Just stop." She hated how meek her voice had become and hated even more the immediate attention shift to her from both men sympathy and guilt crossing both their faces after they got one good look at hers. "You know what, I can deal with either of you right now. I'm so done."

She heard her name being called in unison by both John and Punk but she kept walking towards the line that had formed the plane starting to board its passengers. A new voice reached her and she just wanted to die right then and there because the major explosion hadn't even occurred yet like she thought. _Fate: 1 Aria: 0. _"Hey babydoll what's wrong?"

"Chris just ignore it. Please." She moved to the side to brush past him but he held fast to her arm gently pulling her back toward him tilting her tear-streaked face up. "Chris…" He ignored her plea wiping away her tears.

"Get your hands off her!" New tears replaced the ones that had just been erased from her face as Aria heard John's voice roar not far off. She glanced behind her seeing John stomping toward the pair his race a vicious shade of red but Punk was full out running for Chris his expression livid.

She quickly blocked his path the breath leaving her momentarily as his momentum crashed through her the only reason she stayed upright being his hand instinctively pressing her toward him. "Relax! Calm down!"

Chris was holding his own against John both bags abandoned by their owners while the two wrestlers had a power struggle as they shoved against each other. "You bastard."

"John stop! Leave him alone!" Punk was still fighting against her only half trying as he didn't want to blow through her but he really did want to join John just this once to beat Chris to a bloody pulp. Aria was getting thoroughly annoyed by how the entire WWE rosters were witnessing this take place as they waited in line to have their boarding passes checked and no one was coming to her aid. "Randy! Sheamus!" Punk was losing the battle within himself his fight against Aria getting steadily more aggressive. Out of the corner of her eye she saw John ram Chris against a counter his lower back connecting hard the groan of pain making it obvious. "Randy!" She felt hands grasp her arms to move her to the side. Randy pushed against Punk's chest keeping the champion back. She quickly dashed toward where John was starting to wail on Chris Sheamus attempts to get in the two not going very well. "John I swear to God get away from him!" She grabbed on to the arm he had reared back but he pushed against her shoulder sending her to the ground her side hitting sharply.

Chris saw her fall giving him the extra boost needed to push him body out from under John's hold. "Are you fucking insane?" Sheamus grasped hold of John's shirt his grip to strong for John to fight out of as he and Punk looked on as Chris helped Aria back to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She didn't look at either of them wordlessly letting Chris take her carry-on bag for her his hand on the small of her back guiding her toward the line. Aria felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as she walked away from two men that were so important to her it almost wasn't believable. Chris pressed a kiss to her hair while he handed over both their tickets his arm wrapped protectively around her. Kelly was on her other side casting suspicious looks at Chris every few seconds but kept her mouth shut which Aria was grateful for. Funnily enough she started to think, _Guess I don't have to worry about telling them about Chris now._

* * *

><p>Aria didn't speak to John or Punk Saturday despite their trying. They knocked on her door, yelled through it, called, everything but she kept silent or never answered preferring to block them out and talk to Duke. He kept her mind off what was currently swirling around her even getting a few good laughs out of her. She wished he was there in person, she actually wanted her eldest brother around right then, but she managed just fine with Skype. Sunday rolled around and originally Aria was going to attend the event in person seeing as how it was a pay-per view but instead her little black dress remained hung up in the closet untouched. "Are you sure you don't want to go? It's not too late to head over there since you'd be hanging out backstage."<p>

Aria sighed into her phone at Shalinne's question. "I'm good at avoidance but not **that **good."

Shalinne was sitting on her couch with her dog, Snickers, at her feet waiting for Over the Limit to begin playing on her own TV. "I know your angry at them but surely one day's silent treatment is enough. You can't hide from the problem you need to face it head-on."

"I know but not only do I have my individual problems with each of them I'd have to deal with the combined anger at them having found out my little friendship with Chris. It doesn't matter though because when I said I was done I meant it."

"You really need to cut that tie. I mean he slandered my whole family, attacked each of us personally what in the hell are you thinking? Not to mention he forced himself on you at Extreme Rules!"

Aria's head began to hurt as she heard the opening of Over the Limit filter through her hotel room TV's speakers. She mistakenly let it slip to Shalinne one night about Chris and her being friendly with one another and ever since then she got lectures when anything in association with him was brought up. "I don't know how to explain what's going on with him any more than I already have. I know he was a complete jackass but he's changed or he's different with me."

"I don't give a fuck! He still physically hurt my brother, tried to mess with him mentally and strip of him title by saying he was drunk! Nothing that bastard ever does will make him be the tiniest bit decent in my mind."

Aria just hung up her phone tossing it behind her hearing it fall onto thee fluffy throw pillows. Once again she wanted to cry and almost did but held it together focusing her attention on the TV screen. She hooped and hollered when Sheamus retained his championship, even if it was Chris he pinned to do so, despite the odds not being in his favor. Randy looked rather annoyed at not have even been involved in that decision but that was a fatal 4-way for you Aria supposed. What surprised her was when Chris offered his hand to Sheamus. Her Irishman's green depths flickered between Chris' face and his hand until he finally slung the title belt up on his shoulder and grasped the other man's hand in his. Aria felt a smile grace her lips at the sight. She stuffed a large bite of her dinner in her mouth to wipe the silly grin off her face. When Punk's match with Bryan came up she sat up a little straighter wringing her hands on the 'Venom Runs Deep' shirt of Randy's he had given her. She was beyond confused as where to go from here with him but that didn't stop her from praying silently that he won and was okay throughout the match. She clapped slowly in her room as she watched him celebrate his win while Bryan insisted her tapped out before the three count. As for John's match…she had no words. Once the pay-per view was over Aria turned off her TV and rolled over on her stomach to go to sleep in no way feeling up to congratulating anybody seeing as it was 11:12 pm and her sleep-deprived body demanded rest. Plus she had to be up at 8:30 to catch the 11:00 plane to Richmond for RAW. _This constant travel is just going to be the death of me I know it. I should probably be used to it by now but apparently I never got that memo. _

Miraculously, Aria had managed to fall asleep relatively soon every tense muscle that had been on edge for the past week or so relaxed and no nightmares plagued her tonight. Maybe even Fate was starting to feel a little bad. "Ry open up!" Or not. At first Aria remained asleep her visitor completely unheard. "Aria!" John banged on the door a few times effectively jarring the slumbering brunette awake.

"Dear God what the hell?" Her eyes blearily read 12:47 am before she flopped her head back to her pillow face first.

"Aria please I really need to talk to you."

She reached out blindly for her other pillow slamming it over her head trying to block out his abnormally loud voice. How he wasn't getting his ass kicked by fellow hotel guests was beyond Aria. "Let me sleep." He rapped his fist against her door again the sound causing her to jump. "Fine!" She stumbled over to the door running into the dresser along the way making her hip ache. She flung open the it bouncing off the wall. "What?"

John knew this probably a really bad idea but hell she wasn't talking to him at all, not even to throw a scathing remark his way, and he'd done that enough times over the course of her being out on the road with them. "Can I come in? Maybe talk to you for a minute?"

Even in her only half awake state, Aria scoffed at his questions. "You know for someone who's known me my whole life you really do suck at picking up on the little things." His eyebrows furrowed together. "It's almost 1:00 in the fucking morning!" He looked a little surprised at her use of the F bomb jut because it wasn't like her but when she was angry that pretty little filter of hers disappeared. "Not to mention what part of 'I'm done' did you not grasp?"

"Because I've been your best friend for 18 years and I was your boyfriend for almost a full year. Forgive me for not taking that so easily like your man Brooks is!"

Aria lifted the pillow she still clasped in her hand and swung it directly at her friend's head. "At least he's not here chatting me up while I'm trying to sleep God damn it!" She kept hitting him with the pillow actually breaking a hole in it eventually causing fluffy looking feathers to flutter to the ground.

"Oh so he's not trying at all? Yeah that's really charming, Aria." The brunette let out a small scream renewing her attempts to clobber him with a broken pillow feathers littering the ground around the wrestler a few sticking to his shirt. "Jesus for the love of God stop you crazy person!" He fought her for the now mangled pillow eventually getting out of her grasp. He tossed the pillow to the side it hitting the floor with a soft plop. "I just want to talk about."

Aria rolled her eyes leaning up against her doorframe. "And just would you like to talk about?"

"How about we start with why in the hell you're seemingly on good terms with Jericho?" Aria expected that question but she really wasn't prepared to deal with it when her mind was screaming at her to go back to bed. It made her much less witty something she had come to use as a defense mechanism. "The guy is nothing but bad news. Forget everything he's done to you personally and focus solely on what he did to Punk's family and him since you care for him so deeply."

Aria probably wouldn't have blown up if John had left it at 'The guy's nothing but bad news,' however that little dig he just **had **to add made her wish she had brought another pillow. "Why I'm not trying to rip his head off like some Neanderthal is none of you concern. I'm not entirely sure where you got the notion that you need to sign off on every new person I let into my life but like I said on Friday you don't!"

John laughed bitterly shaking his head. "Well then that just goes to show how shitty your judgment of people really is."

"But of course that's not in regards to you right?" She glared at John practically trying to burn a hole through him. "You know Randy said I should stop focusing on everybody else and trying to play peacekeeper because here we are writing the manual on how to ruin a friendship. Maybe we've already done that because we aren't acting like friends anymore. We fight more than we don't and we're acting like the clichéd broken up couple that can't seem to get along in any way."

John looked at her his eyes wide at the words that had just left her lips. He honestly couldn't believe that she had said that to him or even simply thought it. "Aria—"

"I'm going back to bed. We have to get up early." She didn't give him another glance as she stepped back through her propped open door letting it fall shut behind her.

* * *

><p>A little after noon the WWE made it's appearance in Richmond. John hadn't tried to talk to Aria again and she had seen Randy be on 247 Punk watch keeping him for coming any closer to her as well. It hurt her heart to have this going on but honestly she didn't know what else to do at this point. Shalinne was irritated with her, John was hurt, and Punk was probably a little bit of both. Aria sank into the chair in her hotel room her shoulders feeling weighed down considerably. She honestly was at a lost. _I can't go on 'being' with Punk ignoring the hostility between them thinking it'll work itself out because that's obviously not going to happen. And eventually that would force me to choose and I just don't know that I could. _"I've got to get out of here." Aria snatched up her purse before bolting out the door, through the lobby, and out on the sidewalk the wind hitting her skin lightly. She closed her eyes not caring she was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "All I wanted was to come see my friend for a bit."

"Well your agenda obviously changed didn't it?" She snapped her eyes open focusing on the emerald depths staring back at her. Sheamus lifted an arm inviting her over an offer she took. His arm wrapped around her middle squeezing her tightly to his side. "Are you okay honey?"

Aria dropped her head to lay against his upper arm him standing to tall for her to reach his shoulder. "Define okay."

His deep laugh hit her ears and she could feel the slight vibrations from the action through his arm. "Hm let's see…satisfied with everything currently in your life. How's that?"

She latched onto the arm she currently holding hostage one hand finding purchase within his own. "Well if we're going with that definition then no I am not okay, but I'll manage."

Sheamus wanted to quiet already being able to tell this would be a touchy subject with her but his curiosity had been bugging him all weekend. "Manage with the help of a certain blonde veteran Superstar?" He felt the tug on his arm looking back to see why that was seeing Aria had stopped walking. "I'm sorry but you have to admit the two of you make an odd pair considering I vividly remember having to stop you from assaulting the man not too long before Extreme Rules."

Aria dropped her hands from his body crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "I know it looks odd and doesn't make any sense but he's different or changed at since then. He told me it's hard for him to not get so caught up in work and obviously he can come off as a jackass but I honestly don't think he's that way out of the ring too."

"He hit you with a glass bottle."

"I know I was there." She heard the man next to her sigh heavily and she could tell he thought she was wrong. "What does it matter what he's done? Horrendous things have been done and said in the past and they've all been forgotten. I'm the one personally dealing with him so why is everybody else making the fuss?"

The heavyweight champion raised his hands innocently. "I'm not trying to make a fuss I'm just trying to get a handle on everything. If you want to hang around him fine I just hope he doesn't do anything that'll make you regret that decision."

Even though it was still a bit of a warning for her Aria appreciated the lack of chastising in it. "Thank you." She resumed her earlier position letting him join her for her walk finding his presence comforting even if his little spat with Randy was a small source of her stress.

A grin broke out on her face catching Sheamus' eye. "What are you smiling about over there?"

"Oh I was just thinking that if Chris had taken your title from you that your reaction to my being friends with him would've been much more hostile."

That low laugh of his rumbled from his chest again. "If he had taken my title from me there wouldn't be much of a man left for you to be friends with my dear." Aria's laugh erupted around them it sounding like music to the champion. It was nice to see her smile.

* * *

><p>Aria was coming in from a short walk down to the Walgreens not to far off from the hotel. She torn all the ligaments in her ankle about three years ago and it still gave her trouble from time to time. Today was one of those times so she ran up there to buy her a brace seeing as she had forgotten hers in West Newbury when she escaped home a little while ago. She offered a smile at the doorman freezing when she lifted her eyes to see Punk with his gym bag hoisted up on his shoulder getting ready to head down to the arena she guessed. An awkward silence hung between them making Aria began to fidget, a bad habit of hers. He kept readjusting the strap on his shoulder glancing at her every few seconds. "Hi."<p>

His voice met her ears making her smile for only a moment against her will his voice having becoming one she loved. "Hey." She felt like she was fourteen again talking to the boy she liked in school for the first time. _I'm grown ass woman and I'm mad at him remember?_ She cut out the shyness in her behavior holding her head high trying to give off the look one someone who was perfectly fine ignoring the slight sear of pain in her ankle. "You headed for the show?"

He only nodded his head in response looking away from her for a second. "You still not coming?"

"That's the plan."

Punk looked like he wanted to say something more to her maybe try and change her mind this one time but instead fixed the strap on his bag unnecessarily once more before heading for the door. "Okay then." His hand grazed her hip as he past tightening that coil in her stomach just a little more.

"Punk." He turned back to her his face void of emotion but she thought maybe the slightest hint of hope was in his eyes. They were a lot a like in trying to mask how they were feeling not wanting people to see they were hurt. "Have a good show."

He didn't react for a bit before barking out a short, somewhat bitter laugh. "Alright." She watched him pass through the door and climb into the car waiting for him. It became obvious to her that while she and John could only blow up at one another she and Punk fought silently. Quite honestly she wasn't sure which was worse.

She spun back around heading up to her room only to almost run right into Chris as he stepped off the elevator. "Whoa sorry doll." She smiled shortly at him trying to brush him off but he blocked her way. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Maybe I should just head home. I'm obviously doing more harm here than good." Her sudden outburst caught him a little off guard but it wasn't a secret Aria had been at her breaking point for days now it was bound to explode sooner or later.

"Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head? What on Earth do you mean you're doing more harm than good? You worry about everyone here trying to fix any problem they have not really caring about yourself. How is that harmful?"

Aria sniffed passing her small Walgreens bag over to her other hand. "If I'm so helpful than why am I 100% destructive when it comes to two of the men in my life that I feel so much affection for?"

With that one sentence it became crystal clear that Aria was going down the self-guilt path and he just couldn't have that. He set his bag on the floor framing the 22-year old's face in his hands. "Listen to me. Nothing that goes on between those two is your fault. You didn't ask for any of this to happen you were just simply dragged into it and can't find a way out. But just because that's true doesn't mean you should have to run away and apologize when you haven't done a damn thing wrong."

"But maybe if I leave they can at least be civil with one another. John won't have to see me with anyone else and Punk might realize I'm just an infatuation."

Chris couldn't believe what it was he was hearing from the beautiful young woman in front of him. "Do you even hear yourself? You're not liked because it's convenient but because of who you are. And you're wanted here. Kelly wants you here I know that for sure, hell she might need you here. Sheamus and Orton just adore you." He brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "I want you here."

She broke away from him stepping into the elevator giving him a smile for his troubles. "Thanks Chris."

"Anytime doll. And hey," he pressed his hand against one sliding door making them pop back open, "don't blame yourself because they can't do right by you."


	44. Wish You Were Here

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Sorry this is so late I've just been so busy helping out with my brother's wedding that I do believe my head is about to explode. I'll try and do better with the next chapter. I know this chapter isn't superb but it's good I think. Anyway, I hope you like this!**

Chapter 43: Wish You Were Here

Aria didn't watch RAW that night or stay up to wait for anyone to get home. She texted Sheamus, Randy, and Chris a little something each but didn't scroll through her phone to either Punk or John's name. So she wasn't aware of the brawl that took place or anything else that may of happened that night and no one bothered to even try to tell her. Punk had taken any hurt feelings he had and turned them into anger. He stopped trying to talk to her, he wouldn't call her, text her, knock on her door…nothing. Shalinne wasn't answering her calls either. John was avoiding her. Tuesday was in no way fun for her as she saw John turn the other direction when he saw her coming down the hall and had Punk bump through her when she passed him in the lobby. Plus they were all getting ready to head out to Brazil for part of the RAW World Tour but Aria was accompanying them. Instead she was heading to the next location with Kelly on Wednesday and wait for the boys to return Sunday.

Tuesday had passed in a blur for her seeing as how she spent most of it by herself just thinking and running through the situation she was in for about the hundredth time. Wednesday morning rolled around and all the boys were getting ready to jet off to the airport not that Aria would know even if Punk or John had left already or not. She wasn't meeting up with Kelly until 2:00 for their flight so she was a little surprised when she heard a knock on her door around 7:45 in the morning. She had stepped out of the shower about 10 minutes ago but was still clad in only her towel while her damp hair trailed down her back and shoulders. A second knock followed the first so she figured whoever was at her door was making a point to see her. Aria refolded the towel around her body making it a little tighter bringing one hand to catch hold of it for extra support. She padded over to the door the plush carpet like fluffy clouds to her bare feet. She pulled open the door a smile lighting up her face instantly at the sight of Chris standing before looking as good as ever in a simple pair of blue jeans and navy button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his toned forearms. His sunglasses sat atop his head and a gorgeous smile graced his face. "Hi."

His blue eyes trailed down her towel-clad form that smile of his getting a hint of teasing laced through it. "Hey. Bad timing?"

Aria laughed glancing over her 'attire' realizing how funny she must look with her hair hanging down in damp strands and the stark white towel her only protection. "A little but I'm glad you stopped by so I could say goodbye." He brushed past her when she stepped back giving him a silent invitation to enter her room. "Um give me just a second." He nodded at her before Aria snatched up some clothes from her suitcase and hurriedly re-entered the restroom shutting the door softly behind her.

While she was getting herself a bit more decent Chris pulled the messily wrapped gift from his bag hoping Aria would like it. He wasn't sure what possessed him to give her something, and not to mention this particular gift, but he just felt he had to seeing as how he was getting ready to travel to another continent. Chris knew that a lot of people, seeing as how the pair's friendship was completely out in the open now, including Punk and John thought he was using Aria for his own hidden reasons and her kind and sweetened soul was just trying to see the best in someone who didn't have that in him. Quite honestly, Chris couldn't care less what everyone thought of him he only cared how he was seen through Aria's eyes. He wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't done some horrendous things and he's played the part of the man dancing with the devil in the past but he was working to be different and she was helping him do that. He definitely wasn't as good as he could get but he was much better than he used to be.

"Alright I'm clothed now." He turned around a grin falling on his lips again as he took her in. She was dressed in a black pair of knit jersey shorts, a light pink ribbed tank and had clipped up her hair but a few strands fell out on the right side. Not an ounce of make-up covered her face and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. "I'm sorry I look terrible but you caught me off guard a little. But I'm still glad you came by."

"You didn't think I'd leave without telling you bye did you doll?" Chris swept her up in his arms lifting her from the ground momentarily loving the feel of her arms looped around his neck and the smell of cherry blossoms that came from her skin. How he could have ever hurt his woman he had no idea but he knew he regretted every time he did and was so thankful to whoever upstairs thought he deserved another chance to make things right.

He let her back down her having to bend a little so her petite frame could reach the floor. Her hands slid down his chest as she let her feet fall back flat against the carpet. "Well I wasn't sure how high I rate on the priority list of yours."

Chris chuckled at her reply and the glint of amusement in her eyes. "You really aren't that high I just needed to kill a couple minutes." She gasped at him swatting the back of her hand against his chest but the hit was so light he barely felt it. "I have something for you."

Aria felt confusion wash through her as she watched him go back to her bed to collect the small gift where he had thrown it before going to hug her earlier. "You got me a present?"

"What can I say? I'm just that great of a guy." She giggled at him as she took the package from his hands his deeper laugh mingled with hers.

He watched slightly nervous as he tiny hands tore at the paper covering the square shaped present. She was a little confused at first seeing as she opened it with the back of case facing her but once she turned it over she understood and Chris loved the soft smile that crossed her lips as she ran her fingertips over the front of the case. "A Fozzy CD?"

"I know it's not much and seems completely conceited—"

"No I love it. I've been meaning to listen to your music ever since you mentioned it that one time."

The WWE veteran stuffed his hands in his pockets suddenly getting shy around a girl he felt could see right through every shield he had up. "I just thought maybe while I'm gone if you listen to it, I might seem closer."

His reasoning was very sweet and the look on his face conveyed easily he was hoping that she wouldn't reject his gift. She stepped forward through the small bits of wrapping paper at her feet to raise up on her toes, CD still in hand, tugging on the collar his shirt to bring him down closer to her so she could press her lips to his cheek and then the corner of his mouth. "I'll miss you but this'll help."

When she pulled away from him he let his beautiful blue eyes bore into her feeling he had that look on his face now that he loved being able to put on hers. He raised a hand to cup her cheek gently. "I'll miss you too." Aria started to feel sadness rise up in her and even though she knew he'd only be gone for a few days he was leaving along with Sheamus and Randy and she felt Punk and John slipping away from her. Shalinne was ignoring her and Adam was off at war. She found she wasn't too keen on having to say goodbye to him even for a short amount of time.

All that aside, she knew he had to get going and just because she didn't like it didn't mean Aria wasn't good at saying goodbye. She pulled his hand from her face holding it in hers the size of his hand engulfing her much smaller one. "You better go, don't want to miss your plane."

He nodded his head knowing she was right; he'd been with her longer than he really had time to be. She walked him to the door fighting the urge in her to take hold of his arm and make him stay. He pulled open her hotel room door stepping out into the hallway looking back at her catching her eyes. He lifted one of her hands to his lips pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "You are lovely."

Sometimes the best things in life really were that simple and sweet. A soft smile appeared on Aria's face at his words not sure what to say back. He released her hand slinging his bag up on his shoulder and started down the hallway. She poked her head around the door just in time to catch him hit the down button on the elevator and look back at her. She blew him a kiss biting her lip when he 'caught' it like in the movies before moving back into her room to blow dry her hair and get dressed in some less loungy type clothes.

* * *

><p>Aria collapsed onto her bed in the newest hotel located in New Orleans, LA trying her best to block out all the ranting she had just suffered through at the hands of Kelly. While the Diva wouldn't say anything bad about Chris to his face she sure as hell didn't have a problem telling Aria exactly what she thought of the Superstar who had wormed his way into Aria's life. She kept hearing 'You're crazy', 'He's only using you', and 'Don't put so much faith in him' ring in her ears. She blindly reached out to grasp hold of one of the ridiculously large pillows littering the bed to jam over her head hoping maybe she could just block those thoughts out like she was the light. She gave up on that idea a mere few seconds later knowing it wouldn't work even in the slightest. She spied her phone peeking out of the side pocket on her purse. Even though she had Chris and her two feuding boys she desperately wished she could figure out a way to just wipe the slate clean with Punk to maybe get back to being friends with him. She didn't want to lose him over this. John was a much more complicated story.<p>

Aria cared for her friend deeply; he'd been there through everything. He'd been a permanent fixture in her life and she wasn't sure how to go on without him in the picture. Things were just so hard for them. She wanted one thing, he wanted another, and the neither was very willing to budge. Sure she might've given in one time but she took the first chance to get out she could. She didn't feel like she didn't have a right but it was also fact that instead of getting mad and working things out with him she opted to run. _John is a beautiful person and a good man. He'd be a good husband and father._ The brunette pushed herself up walking out on the balcony of her room resting her hands on the steel railing looking out over the city. The sun was starting to set painting the sky a mixture of pinks and purples. _Punk would be a good husband and father too. He's a phenomenal brother. Shalinne's as lucky as I am. _

Thinking of Shalinne reminded Aria that was just one more person she was on the outs with bringing the weight crashing back down on her shoulders. Her little pity party was interrupted by her phone beginning to blare Honey Bee by Blake Shelton. Her fell from the railing as she jogged back into her room plucking the device from its resting spot. She smiled when she saw the Caller ID quickly answering the call. "Hey hun."

Randy's deep laugh filtered across the phone at her constant terms of endearment she bestowed on just anyone she loved. He felt honored to be a part of that. "Hi yourself. You get settled in at your hotel in Louisiana okay?"

Aria rolled her eyes feeling for a moment as if she was talking to her dad but it was very sweet that he was checking up on her. "Yes I'm all settled in getting ready to probably put in a movie and get in some pajamas."

"You going to have dinner and a movie night there? You're not going out with Kelly, your partner in crime?"

The 22-year old sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hand tugging on the end of her dark hair for a minute as she relived her plane ride down to New Orleans with Kelly. "I think my partner and I have spent enough time to together today. All my energy is zapped."

Randy shook his head getting an idea of what she really meant. "She's wearing you out huh?"

"Yes." The Superstar only laughed once more at her pain as he heard her whine across the phone. "I have to stop myself from killing her."

"Aww that's such a sad little voice your using there. My poor baby." That got Aria to giggle a little breaking her out of her misery.

"You guys get to Brazil alright?"

"We did. The plane didn't crash or anything that's always a plus." The Viper threw his bag on the bed he'd be using for the night before crashing into the chair close by to take off his shoes. "John asked me to ask you something."

Aria's smile slipped off her face at that statement. "He asked you to ask me? What is he twelve? He's been the one avoiding me every chance he get but when he finally has something to say to me he wants go through his best friend?"

Randy told John this wasn't going to go over well but he also said he'd give it a try. "Hey don't shoot the messenger I'm just trying to help out a friend."

"I'll tell you how you can help your friend, go pull a Rocky and shove your boot up his candied ass."

"Okay you are obviously pissed off now so I'm going to say goodnight."

"No wait!" Aria sighed again feeling really bad for losing her cool with Randy, he hadn't done anything wrong and yet she snapped at him anyway. _Kind of a lot like what I did with Chris that one morning. _"I'm sorry Randy. I've just got a lot going through my mind."

He smiled sympathetically even if she couldn't see it. It wasn't a secret obviously that John and Aria along with Punk and Aria were on the rocks not to mention the overwhelming amount of disapproval that accompanied her newfound friendship with Chris. He himself thought Chris was a really bad idea but he didn't say anything to anyone but so far the guy hadn't screwed up royally. When he did is when Randy would start going on his little rampage. "It's okay baby girl. If it's any consolation though, they look as miserable without you as you sound."

"I highly doubt that. I can feel the anger radiate Punk and like I said John doesn't even want to look at me."

"That's just the front they put up around you."

The sky had darkened considerably over the course of her phone call with Randy the pink being overrun by violets and navy. "I miss them already. But I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you'll figure it out while we're over here."

"Maybe." She started biting at her nails chipping the polish but not really caring. "I miss you too."

"Glad to hear it. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

Aria nodded her head before realizing he couldn't see her. "Okay. Night Randy."

"Night." She drew the phone from her ear regretting not letting Randy ask her what it was John asked him to. Her curiosity had kicked into overdrive but she was still annoyed that he'd rather make Randy do it rather than just pick up his phone and call her.

She was still a little high on irritation so she booted up her phone again going to her texts tapping on John's name. _**Don't ask Randy to do your dirty work. It's not right by him. **_Without giving herself time to chicken out she hit the send button watching that add itself to her conversation history with her best friend. She hit the back button where all of her conversations showed seeing 'Punk' glare up at her. She hit his name bringing up her history with him closing her eyes to keep the tears that wanted to leak out at bay when she read his last text to her. _Please Aria answers me please. __**I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't lying when I said I love you.**_She hurriedly opened her eyes again deleting that message from her history. _I just can't look at that. _She tossed her phone somewhere behind her on the bed before heading over to wrestle something to sleep in out of her suitcase. After tossing a few pairs of jeans off to the side so she could get to her sleepwear she heard a small thunk sound off to her left. She looked over the side of her bag seeing the Fozzy CD Chris had given her that morning.

Slowly Aria reached out to grasp hold of the object smiling a little bit. She reached over to retrieve her computer from one of her other bags then took both things over to the bed popping open the CD case as she did. A small note fluttered to the ground catching Aria's attention. She set down her computer and the CD to lean down and capture the white folded up piece of paper. She gently undid the note glancing down the seven words scribbled across it in Chris' handwriting. _I want to make you feel wanted. _Aria sat down on her bed staring at the note bringing it a little closer to her re-reading the words. _Chris. _She didn't hear the sound of her phone go off because she had thrown it behind the rest of the throw pillows on the bed after sending that text to John. So she didn't see the name 'Punk' flash across the screen.

* * *

><p>Aria woke up to sun streaming through the curtains she had forgotten to close the previous night. She squinted against the bright light bringing up a hand to shield her eyes. She turned to the bedside table where her phone should've been but realized she had forgotten to put it on the charger. Actually she couldn't remember and ever having it after deleting Punk's last text to her. She started tearing away the pillows not seeing the sight of her Samsung Galaxy II anywhere. "I know I threw it on this bed." Aria stumbled out of the bed tripping in the sheets ending up on the ground her palms and knees throbbing painfully from the less than graceful fall. She opened her honey eyes from their previously squeezed shut state seeing the slender shape of her phone laying under the bed with the blue light blinking.<p>

She stopped herself from immediately making a grab for it a little afraid of what she might find. She figured it was John's response to her text to him last night but she was scared of what he might've said back. _Jump in with both feet Terrington. _At last, seeing as she had been on the floor for several minutes just staring at that little blue light flick on and off, the 22-year old reached out a hand closing it around the cell phone and pulling it to her. She was surprised that when she turned on her phone she saw she didn't have a text message but a voicemail. She pulled down her notifications menu to see if John had actually done what she thought he should, granted she missed it but still, only to find herself wrong with that guess and felt her eyes widen. _Punk._

Lightning quick she called her voicemail and punched in her pass code then hit 1 so she could hear his message. What she heard and in the way his voice sounded tore at her heart. "Hey Aria. I'm getting ready to head out to the show and thought maybe I'd give you a call first, see if we could get through whatever it is we're in right now. But obviously you're not picking up so I guess you don't want to talk to me so I guess we can't." Silence reigned for a few seconds. "Bye."

Instantly she called him back but it went straight to voicemail. She tried again and again hoping the end result would change but it never did. Finally she just decided to leave a voicemail hoping it'd be enough. "Punk I'm sorry I didn't answer but that's not what I want to explain. Please call me back. Don't tell me goodbye, I don't want that. Please don't want that too." She hung up feeling worse than the day before. She waited all day for a call back but never got one, Aria had come to find her life was very boring with her boys around. She tried him a couple more times and still straight to voicemail. She hoped his phone was dead and he didn't have a charger but she knew the chances of that were pretty damn slim. It also bothered her that John didn't have anything to say in response to her. He obviously wanted her to know something but he wasn't willing to do it himself? That wasn't John. He always confronted her head on that was just in his nature. So what was different this time? _Maybe because I said we weren't acting like friends anymore. That might throw him off his game. _

Aria knew she had made a mess of things, a mess that only worsened with the input from others. But what could she do? How she felt was a big jumbled mess involving three men who hated each other. _'You can't fix everything around here Aria' 'You know Randy said I should stop focusing on everybody else'._ As if a lightbulb had suddenly gone off above her head Aria knew what she had to do start trying to straighten everything out. Unfortunately however, it'd have to wait until those three men joined her in New Orleans.


	45. Measure of a Man

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I'm trying to get all caught up time wise with this story but I've also been really excited to write this chapter. Do you have a favorite guy yet? 'Cause I sure do but can you guess who? Oh and don't let my past choices influence your guess because it might not be right. Just saying. This is kind of a heavy chapter but it gets lighter towards the end. **

Chapter 44: Measure of a Man

The days flew by and before Aria knew it Sunday morning had come a calling on her and she felt every nerve in body go on alert. Punk never did call her back making her heart sink just a little further each day but she had talked to Chris who lifted it back up making her feel like she was on an emotional see-saw. He called to tell her about his little incident with the Brazilian flag and by extension his suspension for the next 30 days. She had asked him what all that meant and he said they could talk when he got back so not only as Aria nervous as hell but she her curiosity was getting the best of her. Not only with Chris' news but she was hell bent on finding out what it was John had been trying to let her know no matter how bad the method he chose was. Aria had something she needed to talk to of her boys about each making her plan, well semi-plan, much easier to implement. Aria had been up since 7:30 despite the boys not getting back until around 12:00. She didn't sleep very well, nightmares about Adam plaguing her along with messed up dreams involving the talks she needed to have. Needless to say it was a very fitful 5 hours she had gotten but it was enough to have her drag her ass out of bed and into the shower.

She spent the rest of the her time leisurely getting ready because if she dragged it out there'd be less time for her to just sit around and wait while her mind ran a mile a minute, neither of which she deemed very good for her health. By 11:43am Aria released the last roller from her hair letting to tumble down her back to join the rest of her softly curled hair. After adding one last swipe of mascara across her lashes, she strutted out into the room to stand in front of the full-length mirror to examine the final look. She had opted for a layered look with a shirt that had a black and white stripe print inset tank with a black knit overlay that fell to just the tops of her thighs, faux buttons littering the front stopping below her chest. Deep blue skinny jeans hugged her hips and a simple pair of black flats adorned her feet. Overall she looked cute but not like she was trying to get dolled up or anything. Her make-up was light she messed up her curls a little with her fingers to help make the hairstyle less perfect. Her phone sang off over on the bed catching the brunette's attention. She made her way over to the large bed snagging her phone up seeing she had a text from Randy. _**We're about to pull up to the hotel. **_Aria took a deep breath to calm herself while pocketing her phone in her jeans. "Time to see what you're made of Terrington." With that in mind Aria picked up her room key on the way out sliding in her back pocket where her phone was before heading out the door to greet five boys she had missed desperately.

She just taken a couple steps into the lobby when she caught sight of the doorman opening the hotel's magnificent door and the lines of WWE Superstars and Divas came pouring in. Quickly her view became muddled due to her lack of height and the mass of bodies passing by her. She was raised up on her tiptoes to see if she could possibly catch a glimpse of anybody when she suddenly noticed Randy's body emerge from the sea of people a smile lighting up his face. Aria let out a small squeal then raced over to him jumping up in his already outstretched arms. "You were missed baby girl."

Aria tightened her arms around his neck all her built up affection being poured onto him seeing as he was the first and only one she had seen. "You were missed." While still being hoisted up in Randy's strong arms Sheamus broke free from the crowd heading over to the pair. "Hey!"

Randy turned so he could see what Aria was calling to seeing his friend/rival making his way over. He set Aria back down only to have her scooped up again by the Great White. Aria was overjoyed to see her boys, even if glares were still being exchanged, but she was down to the three men her heart will ached for but for the moment she settled for holding onto Sheamus tightly. "How are you little one?"

The 22-year old was released from his hold regaining her footing. "I'm good. Much better now that I have the men in my life back." She linked an arm each with Randy and Sheamus. She sent looks at both of them that screamed 'Just say you're sorry already!' but instead the two men looked at each other for a moment then looked away earning a sigh from the woman between them. It was then that John appeared the crowd having thinned somewhat Aria's eyes catching sight of the man she had came to memorize. She let her arms drop back to her sides matching each step John took forward with one of her own. The two longtime friends came to a halt not too far from each other John fiddling with the bag in his hand. Things were still a little awkward between the two making Aria keeping her eyes locked on his much harder than she originally thought it'd be. "I missed you."

He nodded his head in agreement his voice soft when he replied. "Same here."

"I think we need to have a talk. Soon. Preferably today." His blue orbs rose to meet hers once more. "I want **you **to ask me what it is you'd like me to answer." Her greeting not having come to a close yet had her heart skipping a beat when her honey eyes found the hazel storms of Punk's. "I'll be by later."

All her friend did was nod his head again and cautiously placed a short kiss to her forehead before taking off for the check in desk. The sweet gesture wasn't lost on Aria but at that moment she could feel Punk's eyes boring into her and he was her main concern. _Where's Chris? _The thought popped up in her mind despite her current route to the WWE Champion. _I know he got suspended but he still said he'd be by today first. _Her thoughts about the blond Superstar came to an abrupt end the moment she got close to Punk. His cologne reached her nose the familiar scent curving her lips upward a little. "Hi." She glanced up at him shyly relieved to see his face wasn't void of emotion, he did look genuine happy to see her. She chanced taking his free hand in hers lacing their fingers together, he didn't resist her. "Did you get my message?"

With their interlocked hands Punk used it to tug Aria a little closer to him. "I did and I have to say it as nice to hear those words. I wanted to call you back but I really didn't want to do this over the phone."

"Do what?"

He played with one of her messy curls after throwing the strap of his bag on his shoulder, the soft strands slipping through his fingers. His hand fell to his side and he freed the one she was holding captive making Aria feel a little cold. "You and I…we need to work out what we are and what lines we can and can't cross. I love you but I still think we have some things to figure out." Aria nodded her gaze falling to the carpet but he tipped her chin back up. "And that's not a bad thing. It's just smart."

"I have to talk to John first. I told him I'd come by."

"Then go talk to him and I'll be waiting when you're done." He pressed his lips to her left cheek then her right before walking away from her. She watched him leave taking notice that in the time it took them to have that little private reunion everyone else, including Randy and Sheamus, to either already get checked in or join the short line where Punk was headed. She swung her head back around to the door of the hotel but the doorman had let it shut and she didn't see anyone approaching it. _Chris where are you?_

* * *

><p>Aria rode the elevator up to the 6th floor getting ready to go figure out what it was John needed to ask her. But before she could do that, she withdrew her phone quickly finding Chris' name in her conversations list. His not showing up was starting to get to Aria and she couldn't help but feel worried for him. He might be Jericho, the manipulative jackass to everyone else, but to her he was simply her Chris and she needed to know he was alright. <em><strong>Hey sweetie, where are you? I thought you were coming back to the hotel. I'm getting worried. <strong>_She couldn't will him to answer her telepathically, and through a phone no less, so she stowed the device back away getting off the lift once the door slid open six floors up. _1607…1608…1609. _She raised her hand knocking gently on the wood but still loud enough to where she was sure John could hear it.

Mere seconds later the heavy door was pulled open revealing a shirtless John. "Hey."

Aria was a little stunned at first by the sight of her friend but recovered quickly; she wasn't blind. Just because she wasn't jumping on the dating for a third time bandwagon didn't mean she didn't agree with a majority of the female population in saying one John Cena was a fine piece of eye candy. "Hey." He stepped back to let her in gesturing over to the oversized couch situated inside his room.

"Can I get you anything? A water or soda?"

She sent him a smile over her shoulder, which seemed to ease the atmosphere between them some. "A water would be nice." He nodded his head once before heading over to the mini-fridge in his room where he had stored a few water bottles. He drew one out before filling up two glasses with some ice splitting the bottle between them. While he was busy, Aria removed her phone seeing if she had gotten an answer yet but was disappointed to see she hadn't. Sure she had just sent it but she was praying Chris would reply to her soon, worry was something she did much too well and too often.

"Here you go." John startled her with his sudden appearance in front of her; he even chuckled a little at her because she jumped. "Sorry for scaring you." He took the seat next to her once she'd gotten a grip on her glass.

Aria pulled her legs up folding them under them while taking a sip of water. "It's fine. You know me, it doesn't take much to frighten me these days." John knew she was always twice as jumpy as usual when Adam was off at war. For some reason she had this crazy notion a military officer would appear behind her with the news of his death no matter where she was. She hated people knowing that, saying it made her look weak and paranoid, but John thought it made her real. "Anyway," she took another long draw from her cup, "what was it you wanted to ask me? I would berate you for trying to go through Randy but I'd rather skip over that and get to what really matters."

John smiled a little; it was just like Aria to get right to the point. She'd bypass all the tension between them just to get to the core of whatever it was that needed to be reached. She wasn't one for waiting. "Right." He tossed back his drink, ice and all, making Aria's eyes widen at the action. Once the glass was drained he set it down on the floor beside his leg. He leaned forward propping his elbows up on his knees and clasped his hands together. Silence encompassed them for a small bit but just when Aria went to say something he turned his head setting his blue eyes on her making her comment die in her throat. "Would it be…easier, better for you if I stopped trying to win you back?"

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Of all the things she had prepared herself for that he might want to ask her, that one never made her list. "John…"

"I just want you to be happy." That simple sentence made her melt a little, this was the sweetest side John possessed but she was one of the few people who had ever seen it. "That's what means the most to me." He reached out to take of her hands in his large ones. "I don't want you to think that my wants would ever outweigh yours. I'm tired of making you cry, I'm tired of making you mad, I'm tired of you and I acting like this is WWIII." He lifted her hand to his lips pressing a chaste kiss to it before looking up into her eyes again. "You and I are better than that." She went to say something in response but he stopped her. "No you don't have to say anything. In fact it might be better to wait until I finish just so I make sure I get everything out that I need to say to you." Wordlessly Aria nodded in understanding. "You once told me that if you were really it, the one God made for me, you'd come back to me. I want to start living by that thought. I don't want to chase you away just by being stubborn because whether you come back as my best friend or as more, you'll still be here. I was your best friend first, boyfriend second. I need to realize that'll never change." He brushed some hair out of her eyes tucking it behind her ear. "I think I can finally see things the way you do."

By the end of his small speech Aria was choked up because amazingly all the things she was going to say to him he had just covered and gave her the answers she believed would only happen in her wildest dreams. He was being her John. She set her cup down on the nearby coffee table so she could launch herself at her best friend her arms locking around his neck tightly tears leaking from her eyes. John held her close and even though it was hard not to pull back from her and kiss away her tears he knew he did the right thing, he did right by her. He still loved her more than he could say but he had to think about what was best for her. She'd been by his side almost his whole life and let him go that first time because it was best for him. She'd been doing right by him the best she could her whole life. It was his turn. He felt something splash against his skin and it only took him a few seconds to figure out what it was. "Don't cry Aria."

She pulled back from him wiping at her tears before framing his face in her hands her honey pools connecting with his blue depths. "You really are a beautiful person John. Inside and out."

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead sweetly pouring every ounce of love he could into that simple gesture. "Not as beautiful as you."

* * *

><p>She already felt emotionally drained after her talk with John but her day was anywhere near over yet. In the midst of her conversation with John Aria had forgotten about anything but him and the words he was saying to her. But now that she was on her way to Punk's room her mind had cleared causing her to retrieve her phone only to have disappointment flood through her along with a new wave of extreme worry. <em>Answer me damn it! <em>She tried to calm herself down saying he probably just went home but it didn't explain his not answering her. Not to mention Aria was really bad at optimism when in the state she was so bad scenarios kept entering her head no matter how much she wished they wouldn't. Having coming up on Punk's room number the brunette tucked away her cell as she rapped her closed fist against the wood of the door a few times. Once more it didn't take long for the door to be answered this time by Punk who was clad in a low-hanging pair of jeans and a white wife beater his tattoos all on display, something he knew set a fire in her. _The bastard. Talking about lines earlier. _She tore her gaze from his well-toned body to his eyes a light smile gracing her lips. "Hi again."

"Hello." He grazed her cheek with his lips before he gently placed his hand on her lower back guiding her into the hotel room. It was basically identical to John's yet felt so different. "How'd the talk with John go?"

"Quite well actually. He's acting like the guy I've come to know…it's nice. I've missed that side of him." The champion nodded politely actually happy to see Aria irrevocably happy at this turn of events she obviously wasn't expecting. Sure it was in part because of another guy, one Punk liked to hate with the intensity of a thousand suns, but sometimes all that pushed aside for a few moments because it was worth it just to see her smile. "But let's not focus on that right now. Let's focus on you and me." Punk was quiet simply looking at her for a moment before heading out onto his covered balcony watching the rain come down. Aria was a little confused by his actions but followed him nonetheless; she'd follow him anywhere. "What did you want to work out and what lines did you want to establish?"

He heard the teasing in her voice making a grin of his own to appear. She knew just how to play it. Soon however that smiled slipped as he began to say what he needed to. "You and I…we kind of delved into more of a dating like pattern with the kisses here and there and just from the way we were with each other." He locked his eyes with her. "You're the first girl that's ever made me throw caution to the wind like that." Aria smiled at then even if she wasn't sure she was suppose to. The continued smile from the man before her though erased any doubts she might've had. "You make me do things normally I wouldn't. It's probably good for me."

"Probably."

He sighed heavily taking hold of her hands his thumbs sweeping along the back of her small hands. "And while I have loved every second you've given me I want more." Confusion rushed into Aria making Punk realize that really only sounded good in his head so he scrambled to continue. "I want to know everything I can about you, even small trivial things. I want to know what your favorite color is, your favorite holiday, your most cherished memory to date. I want to be able connect with you on every level possible. You've given me so much and I just…"

Everything he was saying was beautiful and the words most girls died to hear but Aria didn't quite understand something. "What does all this have to do with lines being drawn and whatnot?"

Punk was getting frustrated with himself. He was great with words, hell he was infamous for pipebombs, yet here he was stuttering through one of the most important talks in his life. "I don't want to be the guy that just gets you physically. I want to know everything there is to know about you because I've only scratched the surface and already love every inch."

She still didn't quite see where he was going with this. "I'm still a little unsure what it is you want to do."

He dropped her hands the rain coming down in sheets now. "I think we should take a break from the more intimate things we've grown to do."

Aria stood in front of him processing the words he just uttered. "You're breaking up with me?" She shook her head knowing how stupid that came out. "I mean you want to what…go back to strictly just being friends?"

"I want to focus on the more personal aspects of our relationships. Lord knows I'm attracted to you but I want to love you in your entirety and I think to achieve that we need to straighten out the priorities in our relationship." He could tell this was all coming out badly just from the look on her face. "Hey I'm not saying we should stop seeing each other or anything like that. I just want to be a better man, for you. You make me want to be better." He cupped her face in his hands so he could keep eye contact with her. "I want to be your everything. But do that, we need to get to know each other better. And quite honestly, I can't wait to learn everything it is you have to offer. I've never met a girl like you. You have me breaking every rule I've ever made happily. You don't just make me want to be better, you do make me better." That time he said it right because instead of a quivering chin and teary eyes he got a beautiful smile and he could see the flecks of amber in her eyes. "You're the best part of my life."

Aria had to laugh a little even though those seven words were damn near perfect. "Yet you want to just be my friend?"

He shook his head in slight amusement a slight grin growing on his face. "I just want to prove that you and I are real."

"Prove to who?"

"Everyone who says I'm not good for you. I truly believe I will make you happy."

Aria didn't know why but she felt the need to utter her next question, almost as if testing him. "What if I told you John made me happy?"

He took a deep breath exhaling slowly. "Then I kiss you one last time and say 'He's a lucky man.'"

"You'd sacrifice you own happiness for mine?"

He nodded his head slowly before caressing her cheek softly. "That's what people in love do."

* * *

><p>Light thunderstorms had rolled in and Chris still hadn't answered her. Aria was exhausted her afternoon being way too emotion-filled but she put every iota of energy she had left into worrying about Chris. She tried calling him a few times but he never answered his phone. She had come up with the thought that maybe he had decided she wasn't the worth the trouble and simply didn't want to talk to her. That thought alone made her heart break. She was out on the balcony watching the lightning flash in the sky every once in awhile. She felt a light mist on her face due to the wind that had picked up with the storms arrival but paid it no mind. Her phone was clutched tightly in her hand as if holding on so tight would make Chris magically answer her.<p>

She closed her eyes willing the tears of worry and frustration away. She'd cried enough for the day. After squeezing her eyes closed for a few seconds she let them flutter back open only to widen as looked down at the sidewalk below. Her balcony overlooked the front of the hotel and as she peered a little harder she felt her heart start to race. _Chris? _A figure was walking towards the hotel with a jacket on, their hands shoved in the pockets. A flash of blonde hair caught her attention and when he lifted his head a little more that's when the features of this mystery person's face were distinguishable.

Aria darted back into her room the phone slipping from her grasp as she hurtled for the door completely forgetting to get her room key and the door closed gently behind her but she was already tearing down the stairs. It didn't take her too long to get from her floor to the lobby or from the lobby to outside. She skidded to a stop, getting an odd look from the doorman, her honey eyes fixed on the approaching figure. "Chris!" He lifted his head baby blue eyes drinking in the sight of the young woman before him. The moment he smiled back at her Aria dashed out towards him despite her feeling the rain drench her instantly.

"Aria what are you doing?" Chris' eyes skimmed over her body now completely soaked through as the rain continued to pour down on them. "I would've come to you." Both of them had stopped now on the sidewalk not caring about the weather.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?"

Sheepishly, Chris pulled from his pocket his phone the damage evident. "I kind of dropped my phone yesterday and let's just say it didn't survive."

"I thought something had happened to you!" She shoved at his shoulder finding it the slightest bit irritating that all her worrying was for nothing. However she was grateful the alternative wasn't true.

A smirk crossed the WWE veteran's face as he gazed down at the young lady before him her carefully done hair now completely wet and her petite frame soaked to the bone. He knew he didn't look any better. "Worried about me Terrington?"

"Yes!" Without warning Aria jumped into his arms holding onto him as tight as she could. "I don't know whether to strangle you or just not let go for a good long while."

Chris wound his arms around her tiny waist hauling her up as close to him as he possibly could. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather not be strangled." He was rewarded with a laugh. "Let's get out of the rain shall we?" Since she was already half in his arms anyway, Chris lifted Aria from the ground and traversed the small distance left between them and the hotel's awning.

When he put her down Aria fingered her now wet, stringy hair. "All that hard work gone to waste. I was actually trying to be all cute when you guys got home."

Chris tapped her nose affectionately. "Don't worry about it sweetcheeks, you still look beautiful to me." After a few more moments of random talk Chris decided to go get checked in and get in some dry clothes. The company had sent his luggage with the rest of the guys' but he was left to his own devices on travel hence his being so late. Aria had left him a few minutes ago to get changed herself so it was quite a surprise to him when he came across her standing outside his hotel room still in her wet clothes. "Decided the grunge look was more in this season?"

The light glare he got in return just made him grin wider. "No. I've just seemed to have locked myself out of my room."

"Why don't you just go get a replacement from the desk?"

"You know I hadn't even thought of that." Chris slid his key in the door waving Aria in first. Once again a more or less usual room but this time Aria felt a surge of comfort shoot through her when she stepped inside.

"Oh shit."

The sudden expression caught Aria by surprise. "What?"

"The desk closed after I checked in. Something about the storm."

"Are you kidding me?" She could only watch as Chris shook his head 'No.' "Well that's just fantastic, how in the hell am I suppose to get in my room?"

"Credit card?"

"Doesn't that only work in the movies hun?"

Chris chuckled at her settling his hands on her hips. "I wouldn't know, I've never managed to lock myself out of my hotel room."

Aria swat at his chest half-heartedly her eyes never leaving his. "I only left my key because I was coming to you."

"Guess that makes me special."

"Guess so." Chris could feel the sexual tension in the air; hell anyone could most likely cut it with a knife. And Aria was looking up at him in just the right way. "Chris…"

Her hand came to rest over his heartbeat and he was sure she could feel how fast it was beating. He watched her eyes start to flutter closed. "We should get you some dry clothes." He pulled back from her missing the fully shocked expression on her face as she stared at his back.

"Um okay." Silence hung between them as Chris dug through his bag trying to find something she could wear. He finally grabbed a few things handing them to her gently. "Thanks." He smiled at her a little watching her walk into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Once he was sure she couldn't see him he immediately hit himself in the head. "You should have kissed her idiot! She practically asked you to! What the hell is wrong with me?" He knew why he didn't, he was afraid he'd mess up the most wonderful thing he's had happen to him in a good while. It was a miracle he was even in the situation he was; he just didn't want to screw things up with Aria like he did with Trish. _How is it that every plan I have involving a woman always ends up with me falling for them? _He wouldn't say he was in love with Aria but there was something there and it was real, that he was damn sure of. He just wasn't in love yet.

The sound of the door opening grabbed Chris' attention away from yelling at himself to where Aria was exiting the bathroom. "The boxers were just too big but I figured I'd be fine without them." Chris couldn't even respond as he took in the sight of Aria in only his shirt. It was huge on her coming down to brush along the tops of thighs and the sleeves extended past her hands. Her hair had dried a little giving it a natural wave that complimented her beautifully and Chris completely forgot about what it was he was trying to convince himself to not do. Aria wasn't sure what to do; he was just looking at her. She felt uneasy under his gaze, after being rejected only minutes ago, Aria had become much more shy around the man now. "Chris?"

The sound of his name falling from her lips made Chris stride over to her confidently taking her face gently in his hands only to then crash his lips onto hers.


	46. Fire and Gasoline

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Okay so taking into account my current location and few things that have been going on in my life I've fallen behind on the RAW stuff so bad. So taking that into consideration, I'm probably going to be ignoring most of what's passed already because I can't even remember it well. The only thing that will extend as normal will be Chris' suspension; I'm not sure what I'll do with Randy's yet. I'm also making up some things in a scene so just ignore it if you know the real answer or whatever. It's only a story. Just clearing a few things up. Alright onward!**

Chapter 45: Fire and Gasoline

Aria's eyes widened the moment his lips met hers but recovered quickly enough to kiss him back letting her eyes close and one hand come up to cradle the side of his face. She couldn't help but laugh a little into his kiss as she thought about back at Elimination Chamber where kissing this man was perhaps the last thing on her mind and yet here she was. _What a difference one cup of coffee can make. _

Chris pulled away from her a couple seconds later his own blue pools shining with surprise at his sudden action. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

The pleasant feeling in Aria morphed into confusion at his words along with his retreat from her. "Why? I'm not tied down."

He suppressed the groan that wanted to escape his mind still whirring crazily. After a few moments of silence he lifted his eyes from the ground to stare into hers. "You're confused enough. I don't want to pile on to that."

She nodded her head slowly at his words crossing over to the couch dropping down onto it bringing her legs up to her chest. "It's not that confusing anymore actually. John just wants what for me whatever it is…who it is that makes me happy." A flicker of a grin appeared before Chris blinked and then it was gone. "He's grown-up. He's become that man I always knew he'd be someday."

Chris hadn't moved from his spot a little worried about his brain still conjuring up much too lovely of images to play like a slideshow in front of his eyes. "And Punk?"

He didn't miss the sad smile that fell on her lips at the mention of his fellow wrestler. She bowed her head a little her dark locks coming to tumble over her shoulders and hide her face from his view. "He wants me to be happy too…said he'd let me go if I told him it wasn't him." She pressed her lips together accompanied by a small shake of her head before she tucked her hair behind her ear. "He's backed off from me. He wants to get to know me better…as my friend. We did kind of rush things I guess."

Aria was just kind of looking off into nothing and while she might say confusion wasn't wreaking havoc with her mind anymore Chris knew it was lie, even if she didn't. She wouldn't have reacted the she had if it wasn't, the answer would've been much shorter and sounded more final. _But it didn't. _Chris didn't want to jump into this game, this race, with John and Punk as he had originally thought he might. Because the effect it had on Aria was more damaging than he was willing to accept. He made his way over to where she was sitting down next to her. She didn't really make too much acknowledgement so he rested his hand just above her knee. The gently touch broke whatever spell she was under as he found those unique honey depths turned on him. "Then maybe we shouldn't rush into anything either. I respect you too much for that anyway." He was happy at the laugh he got making a wide grin cross his features her laughter infectious. "Plus there's this nagging little voice in the back of my mind that says if I ever did get romantic with you, going back to being a friend only just wouldn't be an option. How those two guys manage it is behind me. The one kiss alone is difficult to swallow, created way too much to be built up that I can't release."

Aria started laughing in earnest and Chris couldn't help but join in as he realized just how that last sentence could be taken. "Well I'm not sure if this will help too much but let's put on some music to try and release some of whatever it might be that you've built up."

"Meanie." His hand fell back to the couch as she got up flouncing over to his computer flashing him a teasing grin before directing her gaze back to the computer screen quickly finding his iTunes and browsing through his library.

"Let's see what we've got here." It took a minute or so of her searching but then he heard a light gasp from over where she was seated on his bed. "I so didn't you and this song together."

He chuckled as he heard the beginning of Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé filter out of his computer's speakers. "Oh come on **everyone **has this song. It's practically a law."

He heard Aria bound off the bed gaining his attention enough to peer over the back of the couch the largest smile of the night yet appearing on his face. She had her arms raised above her head just a bit swaying her hips to the mellow rhythm of the song while she sang along. "And I know some day that it'll all turn out, you'll make me work so we can work to work it out," She cracked a smile his way along with tossing in a wink, "and I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet." She reached out her arms and waved her fingers a little signaling she wanted him to come to her. He looked at her fighting back the urge to just run to her. After a few moments she dropped one hand to her hip. "Get your ass over here."

"Yes ma'am." He jumped up off the couch walking around it his long strides having him reach her rather quickly. Without having her to say anything else he took one hand in hers the other falling to her hip while her free hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as they swayed throughout the verse. The chorus hit and suddenly Aria found herself swung out and then Chris spun her back to him his chest meeting her back. He did a fun little spin with her that had her facing him once again both her hands resting on his shoulders while his gripped her hips. "And someday I know it'll all turn out, I'll work to work it out, promise you kid, I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get…"

Aria was suddenly hoisted up into the air Chris spinning them around a few times before slowing lowering her back to the ground. _Looking into her eyes again was a really bad idea. _He released her hurriedly scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay." He waved at her before turning around to head to the restroom. _Did I actually wave bye to her? Oh God help me. _He'd been the restroom a few minutes letting the water get warmed up when he heard the starting chords of yet another song. _What the…? _He opened the door just a small amount, enough to look out and see just what it was that girl was up to now. He didn't see her, which made him a tad weary.

_**Just take those old records off the shelf…**_

_Okay I might just love this girl now. _Aria had slid out once that line started up her back facing him with the remote in her hand mouthing the words. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing this beautiful girl do the Risky Business dance but there she was without a care in the world. When she popped the collar on his shirt just like done in the movie he muttered 'Damn' to himself before shutting the door once more.

* * *

><p>John was on his way to Aria's room just to see how she was. He knew he wasn't the only stop she made that day and while he was sure Punk hadn't done anything to hurt her, because as much as he hated it the guy wouldn't fight so hard with him if he didn't care about his best friend, but he just had this odd feeling that he needed to go see her. He turned the corner of the hallway coming up on her room in a few moments. <em>1521. <em>The Superstar raised his closed fist rapping it against the wood firmly three times before stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to answer. He was surprised when an abnormal amount of time passed without answer so he walked back up to the door to knock again. "Aria?" It started to worry him when he didn't hear any movement behind the door. _She's probably just visiting someone. Maybe she's still talking to Punk. _He pulled out his phone to give her a call, just to check, only to find his current theory shot to hell when he saw none other than the Straight Edge Superstar walking his way.

Punk had been fiddling around on his phone answering a text from Shalinne only to find John staring at him, looking little perplexed, standing in front of what Punk knew was Aria's hotel room. "It normally works better if you knock on the door alerting the occupant of your presence buddy."

John's look immediately turned into a glare the subtle jab noted. "Nice to see you too Brooks." He yanked off his baseball cap running a hand over his scarce amount of hair before replacing the hat. "You wouldn't happen to know where Aria is would you?"

Punk's eyebrow quirked upward at John's question. "Would I be walking to her room if I did?"

"Maybe you knew she was in there."

A deep chuckle left Punk as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay I'm going to assume that you actually do know to knock on a door when going to visit someone but correct me if I'm wrong." Silence. "That being said I'm also going to assume Aria didn't answer the door which could very well draw us to the conclusion that she is not in her room and by extension of that knowledge would mean I do not know where she is."

John gripped his phone a little tighter to help curb the desire to just chuck it at Punk's head. "You could've just said no."

"Where's the fun in that? I can't insult you that way."

John grinded his teeth together rather amazed that it really didn't take too much from the man across from him to get on his nerves to the extent he had. "Do you ever wonder why some people don't like you?"

A signature smirk graced the Superstar's face. "Oh no I know why they don't like me, I just don't care."

"Of course you don't."

"As much as I love once again this banter that you oh so royally suck at I do think we should find Aria seeing as we don't have a clue where she is." Punk brought his phone back up from his side hitting number four on his speed dial. A sudden muffled sound of Aria's phone going off sounded behind the door and each man turned to each other exchanging a look as Punk ended the call. "I'm going to call Kelly, see if she's there."

"I'll take Randy and whoever finishes first can call Sheamus." He got a mere nod from Punk and while he normally wouldn't team up with the go in or out of the ring this was an exception. The pit in John's stomach started to fall deeper when he heard Randy say he hadn't seen their girl since she welcomed him back and saw Punk sigh heavily and thank Kelly anyway before hitting 'End Call' for the second time in the past 5 minutes.

Punk was starting to feel worried because he knew if Kelly didn't have an idea of where Aria might be maybe neither of the boys would either. Kelly was her best friend after all. He hit five on his speed dial next praying just possibly Aria had mentioned where she was going to Sheamus, he was probably her next best friend. "Hey there fella."

"Hey Sheamo look I do you know where Aria might be? She's not in her room but she left her phone in there."

Sheamus' eyebrows drew together as he listened to his friend's news. "Are you sure she's just not asleep?"

"She'd hear the knocks and the phone ringing. She's not in there."

Sheamus had an idea of where she might be but he really wasn't so sure he should bring it up. I mean the Punk knew she talked to him, he was involved in the airport fiasco after all, but that didn't mean Punk's mean streak wouldn't come out. "Try Kelly."

Punk wanted to bang his head against the wall repeatedly. "I already did. It's a no."

"She's fine I'm sure, just with a friend or something."

"Who? John's with me and he's called Randy while I've called you and Kelly. The five of us are her circle."

Sheamus really didn't want to rat Aria out but Punk kept bulldozing through his excuses. "Maybe she went somewhere."

"It's raining." It was when his fellow champion remained silence it clicked in the WWE champion's head. "You know don't you? Where she is?"

The Great White made some noise of frustration knowing his back was against the wall. "I have an idea."

"Well do pray tell. You've got my attention." Crickets were heard on the other line. "Stephen please."

The use of his actual name got the wrestler knowing this was really gnawing at Punk, he was really worried. "Just think about what happened at the airport. I can't betray her trust anymore than that." After that he hit the 'End' button then went to take a shower just in case Punk came hunting him down, he wouldn't have to pretend not to hear the banging on his door. _Yes a very long shower. _

"Stephen!" John saw Punk angrily shove his phone back in his pocket. "Stephen knows where she is but he won't come out right and say it."

John's face grew a little red with anger. "Why the hell not?"

"He doesn't want to betray her trust. He said to think about what went on at the airport."

In a rare moment of amazement, John perfected the one-brow arched. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Punk was about to answer with some sarcastic remark but then it struck him. "Jericho."

* * *

><p>Chris came out of the restroom with a pair of lounge pants on and sans shirt to find Aria piled up on his bed flipping through the small room service menu. "Did you want something?"<p>

Her head shot up at the sudden sound of his voice but he loved the bright smile he got. She was beautiful no matter what but when she smiled it a breath-taking kind of beauty. "I was actually thinking we should order some dessert."

"Did you eat dinner?"

"No. Did you?"

He shook his head negative as he tossed his dirty closed in his still open suitcase. "Shouldn't we order some real food then? Before the sweets?"

Aria rolled her eyes playfully and sighed dramatically. "Oh…you're one of **those** people."

She laughed lightly at the look she got in return for that little remark. "Those people? And what exactly does that mean?"

She pushed the menu away from her a little bit and leaned back on her hands a little causing his shirt to ride up exposing more of her tan skin. "You know also eat the courses in order and all that jazz." She got a twinkle in her eyes as she thought up something else. "Do you also have to eat one thing at a time?"

"No." Chris' eye twitched just a bit a telltale sign he was lying and it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Aria started giggling while pushing herself back upright. "You liar, you do! You really are one of those people."

Chris rolled his eyes at her now while he made his way over to the bed scooting her to one side rather than have stay where she was taking up most of the bed by sitting smack down in the middle. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

She knocked her shoulder into his side. "Not bad you're right though, I don't really know you very well. Or any of your crazy quirks."

The veteran Superstar laughed at her tapping her nose affectionately. "What about you sweetcheeks? What are your crazy quirks?"

"I don't have any I'm Jesus." She kept a perfectly straight face for about four seconds then burst out laughing falling back against the pillows her dark hair fanning out around her.

"The times I wish I had a recorder. You didn't even miss a beat."

Aria reached out a hand to him to help her back up. "Talent babe." They shared a smile and Aria couldn't help but notice how comfortable she felt with Chris. There was also a fair amount of attraction there but she pushing that aside for now. "I have an idea. I'm going to go take a shower because rain doesn't really get the whole hair-washing thing done and you should order us some food. Then when I get out we play twenty questions. Fool proof way to getting to know the little idiosyncrasies of each other."

"You got it doll." Aria leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek before hopping off the bed and entering the restroom shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

><p>It took Aria about 30 minutes but finally she emerged with her clean, dry hair thrown up in a messy ponytail re-dressed in her undergarments and Chris' shirt. "Where do you want me to put my towel? I feel weird leaving it on the floor."<p>

"Just toss it by my suitcase."

She did as he said looking up to see him reading a book, something she found surprising. She quietly padded back over to the bed climbing up on 'her' side. "What are you reading?"

"The Great Gatsby. I've read it before but it's one of my favorites." He marked his page then set the book aside his attention back on her. Aria reached over him to take hold of the book seeing it was a more rugged looking copy giving it an older look. It kind of looked like a book from the 20s matching the time in story was written in. She ran her fingertips over the cover lightly; she had a love for books but remembered loathing books like this she had to read in high school. "It's a 1st edition."

She smiled softly at him finding his love for old books endearing. "You're a classics man huh?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah, it's a well-kept secret. I like Gatsby, Tale of Two Cities, Wuthering Heights, you get the idea."

Aria laughed handing him back his back wishing she could find the wonderfulness in those kinds of book like he could. "I love books but God did I hate reading those books in high school. Mainly because of the papers I had to write about them but also I never really could grasp everything that was going on. Writing styles back then I just didn't understand. I tried my hardest to get The Scarlet Letter because I liked the idea of the story it just didn't work out."

"You're not suppose to get it at 16, it's meant to torture you in high school." Aria grinned at him tilting her head to the side in agreement. "Re-read them in a couple years. You can borrow my copies. You'll get it then."

Aria picked up one of the throw pillows from beside the bed whacking him with it. "You're such a nerd."

He clasped a fist to his chest. "Words hurt you know."

The 22-year old only laughed and hit him again. "Not to mention a drama queen! Lord."

Chris shook his head at her taking her weapon and chucking it halfway across the room. "I repeat," he pointed at her, "meanie." She stuck her tongue out at him childish but a knock on the door caught their attention. "I'll get it."

Instead of getting out on his side like a normal person, Chris crawled over Aria getting out on her side. He smirked over his shoulder but ended up ramming into the wall. "Smooth."

He flipped her off on his way to the door after shaking off his little incident hearing her gasp behind him. He reached the door tugging it open to reveal a hotel worker with a tray. "Room service."

"Great. Thanks man." Chris handed the man a twenty-dollar bill and gave him a wave after pulling the cart inside. He guided the door shut turning around to see Aria had already gone over to see what he ordered and had pounced on the chocolate dipped strawberries. "Glad to see you approve."

"You did good." She removed the other covered plate to find an impressive looking hamburger. "Eh." She put the cover back on then picked up the bowl of strawberries before going back over to the bed.

Chris couldn't help but bark out a short chuckle at her antics. "You're just going to take the whole bowl." In response she looked right at him while popping the rest of the strawberry in her hand in her mouth. "What if I wanted some of those?"

"Ask nicely."

The wrestler shook his head as he picked up his food and a glass of water moving to sit at the foot of the bed-facing Aria straight on. "You're crazy. Cute…but crazy."

"That just means I know how to have fun." He threw a fry at her but she simply tossed it right back laughing when it went it his glass. "Ten points to me." While Chris fixed his drink Aria started up their game. "Okay question one, something easy: First kiss."

"A girl from my middle school. Tiffany Retter. I was 12." He sat back down in front of her snagging a strawberry from her. "First crush." She opened her mouth with her answer but he stopped her. "First WWE crush."

Her narrowed her eyes at him. "You suck."

He leaned towards her a smirk playing on his lips. "Answer doll."

"Shawn Michaels."

Chris' jaw dropped at her answer. "But he's so much older!"

Aria shrugged and bit her lips. "What can I say? He was really good in the ring, funny as hell, it was a cute combo. Plus he's a Southern boy, I kind of have a soft spot for those." Chris shook his head tsking her the whole time but Aria ignored him. "Question two: Did you really fall in love with Trish or was it just scripted love?"

He was silent for a moment as he pondered her question. "I think it was real at some point. I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment but in the end she and I are just really good friends. Love her to death." He hesitated with the question in his head not sure if he'd be crossing a line but decided to go for it anyway. "What about you and John? Real or a young girl in love with the idea of love?"

Aria took in a deep breath not fully expecting that but she knew her answer. "Real. No doubt about it." He nodded accepting the answer. "Question three: Do you ever regret coming to the WWE?"

"Oh hell no. I love my life, the places I go and people I meet. If I could go it all over again I wouldn't change a thing." Aria smiled at that internally thinking that she wished she had done what she'd always wanted to do with her life. "Do you regret coming here?"

This time she was a little slower with her reply thinking the question over while setting the strawberries on the bedside table. "You might expect me to say yes but no not at all. Because even though it's put such a strain on John and I…I got to meet two men who light up my life." She smiled fondly while seeing Sheamus' wide grin and Randy's warm hugs. "I found deep friendship in Kelly and possibly help my brother meet the love of his life. I met Punk who just…captivates me." She suddenly got shy dropping her eyes to the comforter. "And I met you." She lifted her gaze up to his blue pools seeing the smile on his lips. "Question four: Could you love me?"

"Easily. Could you love me?"

She nodded her head yes a shy smile on her lips. "Yeah I think could. Do you want to love me?"

His smile slipped off his face making Aria's disappear too. "Yes and no."

"Why no?"

A short, bitter laugh left him and he clasped his hands together in front of him. "Isn't my turn?"

_I think we've left the game. _"You can have two in a row. Why no?"

He kept quiet the atmosphere in the room much heavier now. "Let me ask my question first." She wanted to argue but his look made the words die in her throat then signaled him to continue. "Can you fall out of love with Punk?"

Aria's face screwed up in bewilderment completely floored by his question. She gaped for a second or two trying to find words. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Which is your question? The why no or why did I ask?"

The brunette really wanted to hit him because he kept 'playing' the game and this really wasn't the tie. "The why did you ask me that. I kissed you back, I said I wasn't tied down; hell I came out in your shirt! Which signals did you not get?"

Chris felt some of his frustration he'd been pushing down ever since becoming closer to Aria start to rise up her words getting to him breaking that dam. He got up and started to pace the floor in front of the bed while Aria's eyes followed his every step. "I asked you because I need to know! The reason I could love you and I want to love you is because you are beautiful person with a beautiful heart. You're a rare find." She tried to interject but he cut her off not quite done. "But I don't want to love you because I think you love him! Who in their right mind would want to be in that situation? And the only way you could love me like you say you can is if you can fall out of love with him. And I'm not so sure you can."

Aria rocketed up to her anger starting to flare. "You can't tell me how I feel. You don't have a fucking clue of how I feel. And you can't say what I can and can't do or what I have to do before I can follow through on the things I say I can do."

Chris scoffed at her the nice night between them gone replaced by a storm identical to the one raging outside. "If I don't who will? You won't…no you can't even admit it to yourself! That's why you won't choose. Because if you do, it's over. It's done and it means someone lost and someone won. But the funny thing is it's almost like you're more concerned with who loses than who wins."

Aria really didn't understand how she went from dancing to Haven't Met You Yet with Chris to this screaming match with him. Eight words and here they were. "What does that even mean?"

Chris ran a hand jerkily through his hair knowing this was a complete and utter disaster. It was almost like he could see this from overhead and it looked bad. "It means you're not looking to pick a winner. You're trying to pick losers. But you don't know how to pick someone to do that."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard in my life."

Chris stopped his pacing and walked up right in front of her his chest brushing the material of the shirt on her body. "Then pick. Right now. Who wins? Punk or John?"

"Oh what now you're taking yourself out of the running?"

"Distractions never win." Aria's hand flew out smacking his face the sound echoing off the walls. The sting remained on his cheek and the skin was already starting to redden.

Tears of anger tried to well up but Aria blinked them back unwilling to cry about this. "You really don't me at all."

She stormed over to the door pulling it open forcefully. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Sheamus'. Unlike you he won't insult me at every turn."

Chris sighed deeply and even though he knew things had gotten really bad he didn't want her to leave. "Aria…"

"Have a good night." She was halfway out the door then stopped. "Oh yeah here's your shirt back." Chris watched jaw slack as Aria stripped off his shirt crumpling it up into a ball before tossing it to the floor in the room and then walked out into the hall slamming the door behind her.


	47. Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Things were intense there huh? Well happy go lucky stories don't sell remember? :P**

Chapter 46: Puzzle Pieces

Aria fumed as she traversed the halls of the luxurious hotel making her way to Sheamus' hotel room. _What guy takes the opportunity of having a willing girl, half-naked I might add, in his room to go bring up how said girl is in love with another man? How cracked in the head is he?_ She couldn't understand Chris' motives behind ruining what had been a rather lovely night that hopefully would've had an even lovelier ending but no…he had to go and pull that. _What is it with these WWE men period? They practically act like men straight out of prison half the time yet when showtime rolls around they just leave a girl hanging. What the hell? _Finally she saw Sheamus' room number come into view so she hurried over to it rapping her small fist against the wood a couple times.

A few seconds later the World Heavyweight Champion pulled open his door to find the girl he had come to think of as one of best friends standing before him in nothing but two scraps of black lace. "Aria! Get in here before someone sees you." He tugged her inside the room shedding his shirt before starting to push her head and arms through the appropriate holes. "Are you insane? Parading around like that?"

"Oh trust me that was nothing compared to what the alternative would've been."

"And what would that have been?"

She tossed him an overly wide grin. "Castration." Subconsciously Sheamus took a step back from her. Aria noticed this getting a genuine laugh from the brunette. "Don't worry sweetie, that is only reserved for one person of your gender."

She moved past him patting his arm as she went dropping down on the fluffy bed seconds later. Sheamus wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation; it was completely new territory for him. So he started with something simple. "So I'm guessing this has to do with Chris seeing as how he's the one you were with."

The wrestler flinched a little when Aria shot up to a sitting position her eyes alight with renewed anger. "Mention that name again and I'll strangle you in your sleep."

"My someone is violent today." He crossed over taking a seat next to her. "All that aside however, whatever your reasoning I'm flattered you came to me. Even if it was practically naked." He pretended to think for a moment. "Not that I really minded the view." He shot her a playful grin liking the giggle he got in response. As he said before, it was nice when she smiled.

"Sorry about that but my other clothes were too wet to wear, soaked by the rain and all." She dropped her head to his shoulder exhaustion starting to hit her. "I should've just come to one you guys when I got locked out in the first place. But oh no I had to go be stupid first."

Confused didn't even begin to describe what Sheamus was feeling at the time but he figured she more just needed to vent then him really say anything return and for his best friend he could do that. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Kind of. But I'd rather sleep."

"Okay." The champion got up starting for the head of the bed so he could snag a few pillows. "You take the bed and I'll take the couch."

The look Aria gave him had him stopping in his tracks. "You are not sleeping on the couch, I'm the one who barged in unannounced I'm taking the couch."

A deep laugh left the Irishmen as he hauled Aria back by her waist. "Uh no you're not. I'm trying to be chivalrous here and you're ruining it. Sleep on the bed."

"Only if we share." She smiled brightly at the slight bulging of one of her champions' eyes. "It's a king so the task should be fairly easy." She drew back the fluffy covers sliding down onto the soft cotton sheets her body instantly starting to unwind.

Sheamus shook his head but followed her lead on his side, climbing in as well she as how he was just about to go to bed when his visitor showed up. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"I don't have to try and find trouble, it finds me so take me on at your own risk."

He barked out a laugh finding her immediate answer rather amusing. "That's a pretty good line you know."

Aria blew him a kiss before snuggling down further into the covers. "Thanks." When Aria felt her body start to wake itself up she rolled to the side to block out the offending sliver of sunlight hitting her face only to feel her leg hit something warm and solid. Instantly her honey eyes popped open in alarm but she relaxed the moment she saw the mop of red hair not too far from her. With no immediate need to flee, Aria sank back down onto the mattress coaxing herself to get out of the bed and make the elevator ride down to the lobby to grab an extra key card for her room so she could freshen up for the day. With a light groan of protest, she pushed herself up on her hands and swung her legs out over the side of the bed having to scoot closer to the edge before they made contact with the floor. Trying to be quiet as possible so she didn't wake up her savior from last night Aria threw her slightly tangled hair up in a messy ponytail while tiptoeing her way towards the door. _If I walked all along the halls in just my underwear making a trip to the lobby at, _she rose up on her toes to get a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table, _oh looky 10:32. Well got to do what I must. _When she went back flat on her feet the 22-year old felt her balance get thrown off so she took a step back to regain her solid footing but she didn't see the wrestling boot and the tenderness of her foot colliding with that rather hard object had her yelping in pain jerking her foot back which only resulted in getting her to trip over herself and go sprawling to the floor. "Okay ow."

Sheamus shot up at the sound of scream but quickly began to laugh at the image of the young woman before him laying on the floor the hem of his shirt having risen up to just below her butt. _Well at least some of her dignity is still intact. _"You alright there sweet pea?"

Aria huffed while she turned herself over so she could look up into his smirking face. She blew some of her hair out of her eyes plastering a fake smile on her face. "Just peachy." The wrestler before her got his laughter under control as he climbed out of bed taking hold of Aria's sides so he could haul her up to her feet. He grinned at the playful glare directed his way. "I hate you for laughing at me." She pulled the hem of Sheamus' shirt back down to its original place. "But thank you."

Sheamus tapped her nose affectionately laughing along with her when she finally broke free of her faux anger. "Well you're very welcome Miss Crabby." She swatted at his arm but he barely felt it. "Where are you going so," he too looked at the clock before continuing, "not so early in the morning anyway?"

Aria drew her hair out of its ponytail then ran a hand through it a couple times to try and untangle it somewhat. "Well seeing as how I'm still locked out of my hotel room and I'd very much like to take a shower and get cleaned up in general I kind of need to go get a spare key card for my room so I can get in and retrieve my own."

"You were just going to prance on out of here dressed in nothing but my shirt?"

The brunette turned her head to the left and then the right as if looking for something. "Do you perhaps see a bundle of my clothes somewhere that I don't?" Her and Sheamus shared an amused grin. "I don't really have much of a choice now I do I sweetie?"

She looked on as the Superstar crossed over to his bag pulling out a pair of his gym shorts. "Use these for the small amount of time you'll be down there." Aria took the offered clothing looking at them a little dubiously; _they'll swallow me._ That aside however, she pulled them on then rolled the top a good number of times until she was sure they'd stay on. Just to be sure she twisted her body from side to side satisfied at her work when they barely budged. "You having fun there?"

She lifted her eyes to meet a pair of emeralds resting her hands on her hips. "I had to make sure they stay on you know. Because while yes my shorts falling off in public could make me a rather popular girl, I don't believe that's the kind of popularity I should be gunning for."

Sheamus' nodded his head slowly at her words. "Yeah probably not."

Aria gave him one last smile while she rose up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck feeling his arms loop around her waist lifting her from the floor for a moment or two. "Thanks for the shorts and saving me last night. I really owe you one."

He pulled back from her grinning the signature wide one of his. "Yes you do but don't worry I won't hound you about it."

He laughed as she rolled her eyes while taking hold of the door handle pulling open the door. "Oh thank you so much kind sir." Just like the night before she blew him another kiss before heading out the door. "See later honey."

"Bye Aria."

* * *

><p>Aria stepped off the elevator fiddling with the extra key card she'd gotten from the desk the lady telling her to have it back in 30 minutes or less. <em>I guess she thought the more times she said it the faster I'd bring it back or something to that effect. <em>She brushed off the thought as she turned the corner that would put her on the hallway her room was on only to stop in her tracks when she saw Punk sitting just outside her door flipping his cell phone repeatedly in his hands. He didn't seem to see her so she lightened her walking so she wouldn't possibly startle him. "Hi."

Punk heard her voice prompting him to tilt his head up taking in her form dressed in a much too big dark grey t-shirt and a pair of baggy black gym shorts. The sight of her in clothing that obviously wasn't hers sent his jealously through the roof but instead of blowing by her to go pummel Chris' face in he got to his feet to stand before her. "Hi to you too."

She could tell his tone was somewhat bitter and his demeanor had an air of coolness to it. "Have you been waiting long?"

He shrugged his shoulders casually while his eyes fixated on a point above her head. "Only about 3 hours or so."

Aria glanced behind him to the clock that hung on the wall. _11:02. _"You've been here since eight o'clock?"

His hazel eyes dropped down to meet hers them swirling like an angry hurricane. "Well I wasn't sure when the slumber party was going to end so I figured I'd just cover all the bases."

She sighed heavily jamming her card in the slot waiting the couple seconds it took for the light to bleep green. "Get in here." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling him inside with her seeing as she had done enough in public as it was. The stares she got in the lobby were enough to make that self-conscious girl she tried to hide so well break the surface. Once the door clicked shrug behind them she released her hold on his clothing spinning around to face while tossing the spare key on her made-up bed. "Okay what's the matter with you? Yesterday you're all sweet and caring wanting us to connect on a deeper level and yet this morning you're acting like I ran over you dog purposely. Want to catch me up?"

A bitter chuckle left the WWE champion while a smirk graced his lips. "Before I do, how about we go grab Irvine first that way I can handle all my business in one swoop? I'm kind of on a schedule."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you were with him last night Aria! And judging my your clothing it's not real hard to figure out what happened between the two of you."

Aria heard the insinuation and before she fully realized it her hand came flying out slapping Punk with all her strength. He cracked his neck before turning his head back to where he was looking at her straight on. "You know I'm getting really sick of you men telling me what is I can and can't do around her and then on top of that making assumptions about me. None of you have a freaking clue as to what is going on in my head and the fact that you actually think you do just makes that much more of an idiot."

The champion started to laugh deeply only serving to anger Aria further and she felt the urge to slap him across his face again but managed to keep her arm by her side. "Making assumptions? Darling I hate to break it to you but when I saw you last you had some clothes that actually fit and then this morning you're dressed in his clothes, what exactly am I suppose to think?"

"Answer me this Mr. Know It All, if I had my own clothes then decided to go have a roll in the hay when in the hell wouldn't I wear my clothes on my glorious," she rose her hands to do air quotes, "walk of shame? I know fashion trends don't last too long but doesn't a day seem a little extreme to you?" He didn't really have an answer but her question was quite valid but he didn't have to flounder for a response long because her tirade wasn't quite over yet. "And furthermore, what do you have to be upset about just because I'm with another man? You withdrew your romantic advances remember friend?"

Punk started to lose his composure just a little, a rare thing for him, and he began to pace a short distance in front of the enraged woman in the room with him. He halted his movements having finally gotten his thoughts together. "You know that doesn't mean I lost all the feelings I have for you. Just because I tried to make things a little easier on you does not mean I stopped wanting you so don't act like you're ignorant to that fact."

She shoved against his chest satisfied when she actually managed to make him stumble a small bit. "If you have all these feelings that run so freaking deep and you love me so much why pull back? Why not push forward and really stake a claim? Quite honestly it's honestly like you were wanting me to go find someone else and yet when I do you get all pissed off about it? You've got to make a decision honey because God do you make my head spin as of late. And not in a good way mind you."

"I just told you why!" Forgetting it wasn't his room, Punk let his frustration get the better of him when he picked up the bedside lamp and chunked it across the room, thankfully it didn't break. "I'm trying to do what's best by you, trying to make this decision of yours easier."

Tears threatened to spill over and get Aria choked open when she fired back. "By moving further away from me? That didn't make things easier, it made me feel rejected." Surprise was written all over the champion's face when he snapped his head up to stare at her. It broke something in him when he saw her slump down on the bed pressing her forehead against her intertwined hands. "It made me feel like you were trying to find an out for something you didn't want anymore but feared you'd already dug yourself too far into."

Punk crossed the room quickly to drop to one knee in front of her taking her small hands in his large ones. He pressed his lips to her knuckles trying to convey his regret. "I never meant to hurt you Aria, I'm so sorry I made you think that." She nodded her head slightly but didn't utter a word. He really wanted to just continue to apologize to her as long as it took but there was just something else he had to say to her. "But did you have to go to Chris? I mean that guy of all people?"

She shrugged her shoulders closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay. After a few moments they fluttered back open focusing on their joined hands. "He was nice to me. He never tried to tell me what to say or what to do. With him I didn't feel like I was betraying anyone or picking someone over another, I just felt like…me and I didn't have to feel guilty about that. It was a nice change."

He could see where she was coming from, he really could, but he knew Chris' games a little better than her and he knew that Chris had always had a plan for her the moment he heard her ask about Punk. "Aria, baby, it's all an act. He just wants to push my and most likely buttons best he can and you're the perfect tool to do that. You're just a pawn in his game to him."

Aria started to shake her head because even though she was angry with Chris for talking to her like he did and telling her what it was she wanted she didn't want to accept that every good feeling Chris ever evoked in her was just a ruse. "No if I was a pawn he'd already have put whatever plan he has in motion."

"He already has. He told me he'd take you from me, that he'd take everything I hold dear. And when he didn't get the title that just made his efforts with you increase. What better way to get at me then have you fall in love with him then flaunt you before my eyes?"

She took in his words feeling more and more stupid the longer she took to process them. She could recall Chris making statements about how he'd take her for his own, if she wasn't mistaken one of those times was when she tried to maim him backstage. She breathed out a short laugh shaking her head. "God I'm such an idiot."

This time the tears leaked from her eyes and Punk was starting to regret his words for her. He lifted up his hands to have his thumbs wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry over him, he's not worth." He really couldn't stand watching this girl cry and he knew she'd done more than her fair share since being there. _She's hurting so much and we're all three to blame. _He tilted up her chin kissing away the new tears that marred her face. "I'm so sorry for all the hell I've put you through."

She hiccupped dropping her gaze for a moment. "I'm not entirely blameless. I've kept dragging you three along and yet I'm surprised when I get hurt in some way and when one of you gets hurt."

He didn't want to pressure her but her words rang true. This endless game of 'Who Wins?' was cracking her at every turn and he knew he wasn't unscathed by any means. He felt hurt that she could find happiness and contentment with another man, that he wasn't the one she just couldn't live without, and he couldn't imagine John was living in a version of heaven either. Chris he didn't really give a crap, he could rot in a ditch for all Punk cared. "You do have to make a decision, Aria babe. I'm not so sure the we can all do this much longer. Look at you, you're crying for probably the 100th time since being here and I'm not doing so hot myself." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know you're in hell with all of this and you're scared of what you might lose if you choose, but you've got to. My words are still true that it's okay if it's not me. I just hope it is." Aria thought he'd kiss when he leaned forward but instead he brushed his lips against her temple before getting up and leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>The boys and Kelly all left for the show that night leaving Aria to mull things over herself. John wanted to see her before leaving but she postponed him until after she just needed some time between the heavy talks. But the more she thought about things the angrier she got with one Chris Irvine and she couldn't see much past that. It was that thought that fueled her actions of tugging on the blue, black, and white graphic print mini dress with open shoulder sleeves in preparation for going down to the arena. There was one man Aria just couldn't wait to confront any longer. If it meant stepping right back into the fray then so be it.<p> 


	48. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Sorry it's been taking me so long my head's just been kind of all jumbled and whatnot therefore making my writing…well kind of shitty but I'm better now so let's hope I've shaken off all the cobwebs. **

Chapter 47: Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

Aria entered in through the back not having any trouble getting through security. It seems with her time spent with the WWE they had come to know her face, which was good because it made this whole process of hers that much easier. It was a little awkward for her at first because she hadn't been at a show in ages but she was determined not to let that derail her from her whole reasoning for putting on the God damn dress in the first place. She didn't have much of a plan really for this whole confrontation idea but she must've looked pissed off, she'd never seen the staff move out of her way quite that quickly before. She turned a corner following a few Superstars she didn't really know, figuring they'd take her towards the locker rooms, but met the broad chest of her best friend instead. "Oh I'm sor—Aria?"

She smiled shortly at him a tad irritated that she was being held up but then again she hadn't spoken to him since the conversation after they got back from…wherever they had been she couldn't fully remember at the moment. "Hey."

His blue eyes scanned her form a smile coming to his face. "You look good. Haven't seen you all dressed up in a bit."

Aria tossed her hair off her shoulders with a shake of her head. "Yes well I haven't had a reason to put on a dress in awhile. If it were up to me I'd have come down here in more casual clothing but that's not exactly," she made air quotes, "appropriate."

He laughed at her comment finding her as adorable as ever. "I know we said we'd talk after the show but do you mind if we talk now?"

She didn't really want to put off her talking to Chris but at the same time Aria knew John had been drawing the short end of the stick lately and she was starting to feel kind of bad about it. Especially now when he had finally just let her be and wasn't pressuring her into anything. He deserved better than what he'd been getting from her. "I can squeeze you in."

He shook his head at her but took her hand anyway leading her toward his locker room. They went down the hallway she had originally planned coming up on his room fairly quickly. He dropped her hand turning the knob with one hand holding the door open with one hand gesturing for her to enter with his other. "Ladies first." She offered him a smile while passing him to walk into the room a slight chill hitting her when she walked in. "Sorry it's a little drafty in here happens sometimes backstage. Here let me get you a jacket or something."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She crossed over to the couch kicking off her heels so she could tuck her legs up under her as she piled up on the sofa her hands clutching at her arms lightly.

John simply chuckled continuing to rifle through his things until he came upon a small throw that for some reason he had. He pulled it out smiling when he realized it was the custom made one Aria had gotten him as a gag gift when he went off to college. It had his school's theme and oddly enough he found himself using it more than he thought it would, she had really gotten a kick out of that when he told her. He turned back to her that smile of his widening when he saw her hugging herself trying to get warm. "Yeah you're fine alright." He unrolled the blanket before tossing it over her legs and taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

He didn't say anything, which Aria had expected him to so she figured she'd just prompt him. She wanted to give him his time but she still had something she needed to do and preferably while she was still clinging to this anger in her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…" He ran a hand over his short hair a nervous habit he had never shaken. "Were you really with Chris last night?"

Aria's smile dropped not even a trace left behind. "What does it matter?"

"I'm just concerned is all, he's not the best guy around."

She nodded her head rethinking about the times she had heard Chris allude to her just being another prize, another token to be taken away from Punk. "Yeah I'm starting to figure that out."

"What'd you say?" She had mumbled that to herself but John had seen her lips move.

She shot him a fake smile waving her hand dismissively. "Nothing important. Um I was with him for a short while but then I went and spent the night with Sheamus since I was locked out."

John sat up a little straighter. "Spent the night with Sheamo?"

Aria was confused by his behavior but then she figured it out. "God John!" She chucked a towel that was on the floor by her at him. "Get your head out of the gutter. He let me stay in his room so I wouldn't be sleeping in the hallway. The front desk closed early." He caught the towel a second before it hit his face and when he pulled it away he saw Aria had a bright smile on her face clearly from his stupidity. He looked at her sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "You're an idiot."

He leaned towards her reaching out to tickle her side a little relishing in her peal of laughter. "But I'm your idiot right?"

She swatted his arm away from her rolling her eyes lightly. "Right." He surprised her when he moved over to her pulling her to him so he could hug her tightly. She returned the gesture lightly running her nails of the nape of his neck unsure of the reasoning behind his sudden show of affection. "John are you okay?"

He leaned back just far enough to lean his forehead against hers. "Be careful, Ry."

John only kept furthering Aria's confusion and it wasn't cute. She pulled away from him pushing at his chest a little so she could look into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed heavily dropping his head to his hands for a moment making Aria more worried for his erratic behavior. "Just like I said be careful with Chris and Punk. You have this big heart and wanting to see the best in people but I know Chris and he has a list of games he likes to play that's a mile long and Punk…well I just don't like the guy and don't trust him with you." He played with her fingers trying his best to be subtle with his warning. "This is your call but at least be careful for me."

His blue eyes held something she couldn't decipher and it was starting to make her a scared about what he was trying to say. "Do you know something I don't?" He averted his eyes basically giving her an answer. "John." He didn't acknowledge her attempts to have him look back at her making her frustration grow. "If you know something you need to tell me."

He shook his head determined to keep his mouth shut, he had to for her sake. "Just be careful." He got up and shot out of his locker room like a bullet ignoring Aria's half shocked half bewildered look. "John!" She slumped back down onto the cushions of the sofa propping her head up on one hand. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p>Even though her confusion was at an all time high Aria still had something she needed to do and for the moment she'd just have to brush off what John said. It was rather difficult however with it having to do with one of the men she was currently in search of. <em>I really should've just come up in here in jeans and trainers because this whole dress and heels shit is only furthering my displeasure…then again maybe that's a good thing. <em>Huffing out of annoyance, Aria started to head for one of the lesser known wrestlers to ask him where Chris was hiding but Fate decided to throw her a bone when she the familiar blonde head of hair peeking out just over the crowd of men she was starting towards.

She switched gears then going around the group of Superstars a grin of satisfaction gracing her face when she saw Chris laughing it up with a guy she didn't know. He didn't notice her come up behind him however she did see his friend's eyes dart to her a few times. She reached up tapping his shoulders a couple times lightly. He halted in his conversation to turn and look over his shoulders his blue eyes widening at the sight of her standing there. "Hey." He faced his companion to excuse himself but the guy was already waving him back towards to Aria as he backed away from the pair.

He had a look of apprehension on his face and for some reason that pleased Aria. _And to think he has that look on his face only because of our little blow-up. If he only knew the real reason I'm here. _She put on a fake smile wondering if he could see through it or not, she didn't really care either way. "How you doing Chris?"

Chris as a matter of fact could see through her smile and he heard the bitterness in her voice making him lean away from her just a little. She might look all innocent and sweet but he'd been on the receiving end of her wrath before so he knew it was just a very well concealed fury. "Well to be honest I'm a little terrified of you right now."

She tilted her head to the side feigning obliviousness. "Why's that?"

He shot her a nervous smile shuffling his feet just a little. He'd been hoping that the two of them could patch up things after their rather unfortunate fight but he was getting the vibe from her that reconciling was the furtherest thing from her mind. "In case you haven't noticed you're currently giving me the 'You're on my shit list' look."

_Got to hand him props for being so blunt right upfront. _"Perceptive one you are."

Chris leaned closer to her lowering his voice after glancing around at the people milling around backstage that were nearby. "Okay I get you're mad but can we not do this right now?"

"Unfortunately we do have to do this now, my patience has run out." He sighed heavily before grabbing her hand to lead her somewhere but she yanked it from his grasp earning a surprised look in return. "That whole no patience thing means I'm not really up for being lead off to some more secluded place to deliver your ass chewing."

He strode back over to her his gaze growing a little angry at her stubbornness but he found it was nothing compared to the fury glinting in her honey pools. "I don't exactly get why you want to get into a big thing over what happened that night but I am not going to fight with you in front of everybody."

"Why not?" She looked both to her left and right seeing they had gotten the attention of a few people. "I don't care if they hear, what I have to say to you isn't a secret by any means."

Chris dipped his head to whisper in her ear for he too had realized that they were quickly becoming the talk of the back. "I do care because it's none of their business. This is about you and me." He felt her hand come up to his chest shoving him back from her. "What is with you, you're overreacting."

"Oh shut up. As for what you want I don't give a shit right now and you don't really care about what I might want either so why don't we just stop pretending alright?"

Frustration was eating away at the veteran because he really couldn't understand why she was acting the way she was but instead of explaining it she simply just kept at it. "What are you talking about?"

Aria laughed bitterly shaking her a couple times before setting her fiery eyes back on the man in front of her not caring the least bit at the flash of hurt she saw cross his face. "You're good. You really are that damn good, you even had me fooled."

"Can you do me a favor and at least clue me in on what the fuck it is you're going on about so I can be informed as to what it is you're accusing me of?"

She crossed her arms her heels clicking against the floor as she slowly stalked toward him. "Try thinking about it Chris, think about it **real** hard. You're a smart guy you'll figure it out."

He cared about this girl, even if she was embracing her inner craziness for the moment, but he wasn't going to do this runaround thing with her. "You know what I'm not doing this, come find me when you want to have a grown-up conversation."

A smirk graced Aria's lips as she watched him turn his back on her and start making his way down the hall. She cleared his throat prepared to project her voice much louder than before. "What's the matter Chris? The appeal of stealing one of CM Punk's prized possessions wear off?" Her smirk widened at his immediate stop in the middle of the hallway just like she knew he would. "That makes me feel **real** special."

Chris slowly turned around but this time look on his face disarmed Aria for just a moment. He looked utterly astonished by her words and shook his head in disbelief. Determinedly he made for her though making her defenses to be thrown back up. "You actually think that matters to me anymore? Really Aria?"

She merely batted her eyes at him innocently resting a hand gently on his arm her mood swings throwing him off a bit. "Well you had that storyline after all with Trish where you made a bet that was what…one Canadian dollar was it? Maybe you thought, hey that's not all that bad of an idea and decided to add it to your playbook." She jerked her hand back her nails sliding across his skin a little roughly and her smile had slipped off her face. "Cause Lord knows I feel that damn cheap."

"Alright that's it." Without warning Chris looped one arm around Aria's waist using his other to help haul her up over his shoulder one hand holding down the hem of her dress to keep her modestly.

"Put me down!" She struggled valiantly making him almost drop her but he held onto her tight. She reached behind her to smack his head making him cringe but he didn't loosen his grip as he began to down the hall towards his locker room. He endured all the punishment from her fists against his back and elbows to his shoulder blades laughing when she screeched in annoyance.

He was getting some odd looks from the other Superstars and Divas but he wasn't bothered by that. He tossed a grin over at Christian and Santino who each had an eyebrow arched in confusion by the image presented before them. "Oh don't worry about her. She's got this crazy notion that if she doesn't say no first it'll make me think less of her." He made the 'She's crazy gesture' while passing them grinning at Aria's cry of outrage at his words. "Just a little foreplay boys." He received a rather vicious elbow to his gut at actually making him double over slightly. Once the pain started to ebb away his threw up the shoulder Aria was thrown over causing her to rise up just a bit then come back down on his shoulder somewhat painfully. Thankfully for him and probably her as well, Chris reached his locker room dropping her on the couch ungracefully when she once again demanded he put her down. "There you go."

She fixed her dress and pushed her hair off her face before shooting up off the couch slapping his chest with the back of her hand. "God I forgot how fucking irritating you are!"

He captured her hand with his when she went to repeat her previous action. "Aww how sweet. I wish I could say the same but no I fully remember how much of a bitch you can be."

"Go ahead keep digging yourself into a deeper hole, that's real genius there."

"Oh you're talking about the hole I've dug because of something I said months ago as a part of a mind game before I even really knew you? God Aria how stupid can you be, obviously I don't think like that anymore!"

Aria fought to get her hand back his continuous attempts to control her only irking her further. "Why should I believe that? Because you've been all charming and adorable with me?"

Chris threw up his hands. "Yes!"

"Do you know how many people I've had tell me to be careful because of how much of a mastermind you are at playing games? Whatever it was you did in your past you've royally screwed yourself over now. No one thinks I should trust you."

He pointed to the door his anger now in full swing the same as hers. He didn't want to be doing this but God damn it she was attacking him with all she had and he wasn't just going to lie down and take it because she was wrong. It'd be a very different scenario if what she was saying had some truth to it. "Why do you care what they think? You used to not to, even though you knew your friends were going to hate it when they found out you were spending time with me, you still did. What's different now?"

His mentioning of their fast growing relationship only made her resolve that much more solid. "Let's just say the blinders have been taken off."

"What blinders Aria? Ever since that day we had coffee together I haven't been trying to play you at all! I thought you could tell the difference between how I was before and then."

"Part of your job is to be a good actor and sell the storylines given to you, forgive me when I say you have nice credentials."

Chris ran his hands through his hair ruining it beyond belief but he didn't care about that. Not once had he seen Aria even try to be rational and he a bad feeling that she wasn't going to budge in her ways. "I told you I could I love you, that to a certain extent I wanted to. And yet you have the audacity to come here and tell me I'm lying to you to settle a score with Punk that doesn't even exist? You are not part of this company and you are not a storyline, that's how I really feel about you." He saw her roll her eyes and he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the girl he had gotten to know. "You know it hurts and makes me mad as hell that you can belittle those so easily."

"Yeah well it hurts and makes me mad as hell that you're so willing to use me as a pawn in your quest to get under Punk's skin."

Chris looked like he wished he had something he could just squeeze the life out of. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"You know what I hear? I hear you bringing up things you told me on the same night you asked me if I could fall out of love with Punk. Which means you still see me as his, something you can take. So it makes it really hard for me to not think about how you said you'd take what he held so dear."

He laughed darkly casting his stormy gaze on her. "Well according to you, you're not all that dear to him anymore considering he wants to take a step back from you. So how exactly would you and I be getting under his skin?"

For the first time her whole act fell, hell it crumbled to pieces at her feet before his eyes and a small part of him told him to feel bad and apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do it. An equally small part of him said she deserved that. One glistening tear fell on her cheek but she brushed it away rapidly and Chris stopped himself from feeling guilty. She sniffed and shook herself getting herself put back together angry at her mini meltdown. "Being that as it may, you're never going to be better than him. You're never going to get his championship, you're never going to be the man quite the way he's the man," she had to laugh a little at her use of the same words Punk had told Chris so long ago, "and ignoring him completely in regards to me…you're never going to get me."

"Is this who you really are? Because the girl that I had coffee with, went shopping with, and the girl I stood out in the rain with I liked that girl, I liked her a lot. But this girl…I have no interest in getting to know." She heard him throwing her own words back in her face and quietly thought to herself, _Way to go Chris. _She had to admit he could play just as dirty as her. "Maybe it's good this happened, your delusion. It let me see your true colors."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah cause you have room to talk about true colors." He didn't have a retort and could only watch as she spun on her heel leaving his locker room the door slamming shut behind her. He only waited a few seconds before storming after her calling at her retreating form loudly, "I can't believe I actually let you in."

She twirled back to face him her hair flying all around her. "Yeah well I can't believe I let you break my heart!" Surprise was evident on the Superstar's face. "Whether I ever felt love for you or not I still let you have a big part of me and you just shattered it. But you know what I'm completely immune to you now and thank God. Because if being with you is like this, I'd much rather be alone."

* * *

><p>Aria stormed away from where she left Chris her mind reeling in a way in made her sick to her stomach. She was suddenly very happy she hadn't eaten much that day. If she was honest with herself she just wanted to run back home to West Newbury and cry her eyes out while her mom stroked her hair but she knew that wasn't an option. She gotten herself into this mess and she had to get herself out of it. She stopped walking going over to lean against one of the cool walls relishing the chill it sent through her body. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Her eyes fluttered open seeing the man she had just been, _defending in a way maybe, _walking towards her his championship belt hooked around his waist. "Let's just say dealing with things way beyond my maturity level." He chuckled at the comment while moving to stand by her side. "I just talked, well more like yelled, at Chris and he yelled back and it was a right fine mess."

Punk being lying if he said that didn't please him but he could tell it was really wreaking havoc on the young woman beside him. "I know it hurts now but in the long run you'll be thankful for that screaming match." She rolled her head to look into his beautiful eyes. "If you had just given in or ignored his actions and he ended up hurting you later…you'd regret it for the rest of your life."

Aria faced forward again her mind replaying the fight she had with Chris his angered expression and hurtful words piercing her heart. "Yeah. I would." She knew she probably should've let Chris explain more or at least just get his say in without all her comments but her trust in him and his actions was broken. She had no way of knowing it all he had done was true or not other than his word and she couldn't decide if that held any value to her now. Aria felt Punk's hand gently slip into hers interlacing their fingers, the sweet gesture bringing a soft smile to her face. For reasons she couldn't explain though, when she locked her eyes on his hazel ones she couldn't help but hear John's words reverberate in her head. _**Be careful, Ry…you have this big heart and wanting to see the best in people but…don't trust him with you. **_"I need to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me."

Punk quirked an eyebrow at her but nodded his head anyway. "Okay."

Aria turned taking his other hand in hers. "Are you not telling me something? Something that might've been planned or anything like that?"

She thought she saw a flicker of panic enter the eyes of the Superstar standing in front of her but when she looked again she couldn't find a trace of it. "No. Why would you ask me something like that?"

She drew her hands out of his a small sigh escaping her. "No reason." _What on Earth could John have meant? _She forced out a laugh to help lighten to mood between herself and Punk and while it didn't work wonders it did seem to ease things a bit. "I have to get out of this dress. Have a good show, I'll see you back at the hotel."

Punk obliged her by leaning down so she could press a kiss to his cheek before heading off for the exit. He watched her go and couldn't help but wonder what made that pop into her head. As Aria clicked her way along she heard her phone go off signaling she had a text message. She rummaged in her small bag until she finally found the damn thing. She scrolled to her texts conversations tapping on Randy's name when she saw the little 1 by his name but it became clear that this wasn't meant for her. _**Sheamo, we have got to talk. You're not going to believe what John just told me. **_


	49. Poisonous

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: So I've become much less definite on how I want to end this story after having an idea pop into my head making me very irritated because now my goal that I was striving for isn't so solid resulting in the massive headache I just got rid of. Anywho, this isn't the last chapter so I don't have to tackle that just yet so please enjoy even though the ending is kind of roughly written. **

Chapter 48: Poisonous

Aria remained standing still just staring at her phone in complete wonderment. _What John just told him? Did he seriously tell Randy what he wouldn't tell me? _A surge of annoyance crept up her spine at the thought. _I'm going to find out what the hell it is he won't tell me one way or another. _She knew that Sheamus would be warming up he had a match coming up soon, she'd learn that from all the buzz of conversation floating around her, so she had a feeling that's where Randy would be headed. Aria however had a quick stop to make first. She winded her way through the maze that was backstage after getting directions from a Diva to where the Divas locker room was located. She knocked a few times before opening the door and poking her head in. "Hey."

A chorus of greetings met her ears from all the women except Beth and AJ but that didn't really bother her, no one else gave her the cold shoulder and even if they did the only person she needed to see was Kelly. "Is Kelly here?"

Kaitlyn gestured a little further back into the room. "Yeah she's back there."

"Thanks." Aria sent the Diva a smile as she walked across the room heading for where Kelly supposedly was. True to Kaitlyn's word, she found the blonde sitting cross-legged on the floor rifling through one of her bags.

Kelly blew her bangs out of her face while still digging through the duffle bag. "Where is that freaking thing?"

Never one to beat around the bush, the brunette reached down tugging the bag away from her friend to grab her attention. "I need to borrow some clothes."

Kelly looked up at her confused reaching up a hand for Aria to take hold of and help her to her feet. "Why? You look great."

"No, see I might have to kick some ass later and I can't do that in dress but I don't have time to run back to the hotel. I need the clothes stat."

The Diva nodded her head in understanding then reached over for her second bag zipping it open before sliding it across the bench to the 22-year old. "Alright, that's what I've got so maybe you'll find something."

Aria rummaged through Kelly's clothes trying to find anything that might work for her. Kelly was a bit thinner than her so logically the clothes weren't going to fit too perfect but it didn't have to be amazing it just had to be workable. She pulled out some dark blue jeans sliding them on under her dress surprised when they fit rather well. "Are these pants a little big on you?"

Kelly looked up from her task examining which jeans Aria had picked for a few seconds. "No I bought those not too long ago."

"Hm. Who'd would've thunk it?" She got a confused look in return but waved it off. "Don't mind me." She quickly thumbed through the limited choice Kelly had brought none of the tops meeting her satisfaction. "Did you bring anything normal, Lord what is up with these shirts?"

The Jacksonville native threw up her hands a little in defense. "Well I'm sorry I didn't know I was packing for you too."

Aria glanced up at the clock wondering if Randy was spilling his guts to Sheamus yet or not making her anxiety grow. She had to go be all Nancy Drew on their asses and this was putting a flaw in her plan. She caught sight of a red jacket lying across the bench down at the end. "Who's is that?"

Kelly followed her line of vision her eyes resting on the garment. "Oh that's Layla's."

"Do you think she'd mind if I borrowed it?" Aria wasn't amazingly close with the Divas Champion but they were friends.

Kelly picked up the jacket tossing it at her friend. "Not one bit, us girls are sharing clothes all the time anyway. Go ahead."

Since she didn't really have time to track down Layla and ask her personally she stripped off her dress handing it to Kelly who stuffed it in the bag with her extra clothes while she slipped her arms through the sleeves and zipped up the front halfway. The jacket wasn't exactly a shirt but Aria was using it that way so the cropped style revealed her tan stomach while wide faux buttons accented the jacket giving it a military look. "Thanks for the jeans. If you see Layla thank her for me."

Kelly called after her friend she would as she watched her boyfriend's sister quickly cross over to the door and exiting in a matter of seconds. Seeing as how she was already in the locker room area it didn't take Aria too long to locate where the boys' room would be but she stopped short just outside Sheamus', most likely unknowingly, cracked door as she heard voices filtering out. "What a second he did what?"

She pressed closer to the wall as she snuck a little closer to make sure she heard all of Randy's answer. "He threatened Chris saying he better break things off with Aria. Apparently he's got dirt on him, he wouldn't tell me what, but apparently it'd end Chris' career and it's got to be true otherwise Chris wouldn't have done as he said."

Honey eyes widened as she listened to Randy her heart not wanting to believe what she was hearing. _Surely he's mistaken or something seriously got screwed up in communication. John wouldn't do that. He couldn't. _Sheamus sighed heavily walking over to lean up against one of the walls. "But how'd he break things off? I mean Aria was mad as hell when she came to me that night but was too tired to elaborate and the next morning I didn't think to ask her. That aside though Aria wouldn't just accept an 'We can't be friends anymore.' She's far to stubborn for that."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he said the last part but her affection for him was overshadowed by the anticipation of Randy spewing everything he knew. "John knew that Chris was the forerunner in whatever contest he and Punk are in with the guy so he told Chris to make sure at some point while they were together that he brought up that Aria was in love Punk." She clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp just in case by some miracle either of the men in the locker room heard her. "Think about it, she hates being told what it is she feels or thinks, everyone does, but she's especially irritable over that. He knew that'd irritate her beyond her belief."

The Celtic warrior crossed his arms over his broad chest drumming his fingers against his arm. "But she's not still so upset over that alone right? Surely you've heard the latest gossip, apparently our girl ripped Mr. Y2J a new one not too long ago."

"That's where it gets better." Aria felt her eyes widen again and her curiosity reached above its peak." "Punk's in on it."

Silence reigned until she heard a small bitter laugh emit. "You've got to be shitting me." A fleeting smile fell on her lips as she heard the phrase she herself had grown fond of ever since watching Sweet Home Alabama but it was an extremely short-lived amusement.

"I mean not quite like John but he apparently talked to Punk about how easily Chris had wormed his way into Aria's life and that they needed to make sure he got pushed out of the picture. Can you think of anything Punk might remember that would upset her?"

Even though she couldn't see it Sheamus nodded his head a few times the answer coming to him immediately. "The whole 'I'll take her from you' thing."

A snap of fingers resounded throughout the room echoing out into the hall faintly. "Exactly. John pushed for him to tell her that despite knowing it'd hurt her. And just like he knew she would the idea festered in her head and she blew up at Chris, and the kicker is it's all valid, he did say that."

"Yeah he did but we all know things have changed."

"It doesn't matter." She could hear Chris presenting the argument Sheamus just mentioned to her again and her answer being the same one Randy just gave. "How is she ever going to know what he does from here on isn't a ploy?"

Aria felt her stomach drop to the floor making her feel rather queasy. She actually wished Randy would just stop talking now. "They have actually ruined Irvine for her huh?" The Viper must have nodded or something to that effect because moments later he plowed on. "But what was the point, it didn't make either of them 'win' her. God I hate that it makes her sound like a trophy."

Ignoring his tail end comment Randy continued to tick off what he knew. "Just like wrestling having only one competitor is phenomenally better than two. However John's already figured out how to get rid of Punk too."

Her legs gave out on her making the brunette slid down the wall unable to really believe that the sweet guy she grew up with was capable of being this vindictive. "What the…has he been planning this since she got here? Jesus."

"He's going to tell Aria that instead of him going to Punk, Punk came to him with the idea and John refused saying he wouldn't do that to her. Then obviously Brooks just went ahead and did it without him seeing as how she'll never know that John orchestrated the whole 'you love Punk' thing. There's no proof."

Sheamus' voice grew louder making Aria to try and cower back into the wall more but he had only walked closer to the door. "Why would he tell you all of this? Wouldn't it be better to wait until the deed was done?"

Randy shrugged not understanding why John felt the sudden need to share. "I guess he wanted to brag about it to somebody, who knows."

Another heavy sigh met Aria's ears. "Did he even stop to think about how all this would affect Aria?" Randy wouldn't meet Sheamus' eyes as he shook his head no at the question. "He didn't care that this would crush her?" Another shake of the head was his answer. "So the guy actually ruined one of her relationships, is out to destroy another one before the night's over most likely, and then build a new relationship with her on a lie? A couple lies actually." This time a nod. A loud thud sounded having Aria assume Sheamus had thrown something; she was actually touched he was so angry on her behalf. "How cracked in the head is he? Are we safe from his little Godzilla phase?"

"I think he's just too focused on not losing Aria a second time, he doesn't realize the consequences of this I don't think."

"He doesn't give a damn about her! If he did this wouldn't even had crossed his mind, he's not normally this psychotic so forgive for thinking he's just that God damn selfish." The Irish wrestler shook his head fighting the urge to go find John and kick his head off his shoulders. "He should've just kept his mouth shut."

Both Aria and Randy knew he was referring to John saying he still loved her in that karaoke bar all those months ago. "Well he didn't and this is his latest trick."

"You say that like you're going to let it happen. We **have **to tell her."

She heard a slight scuffle assuming someone got pushed. The two still weren't quite mellowed out completely from their rivalry. She had to admit though, even as shitty as the circumstances, this little gimmick of John's brought the two back together to bury the hatchet. "Are you insane we can't tell her, it's not our business!"

"He made it our business when he told you and then you told me." He pointed at the door behind him his face beginning to soften. "I've come to know who that girl is and I like to think of her as my best friend, fuck John. I won't let this happen to her, whether he means it to be or not this is cruel!"

"Stephen—"

"He's going to make her collateral damage, what part of that do you not get?" Randy didn't answer straight away. Aria felt something hit the leg of her jeans and when she saw the darker small spot she raised a hand to her face finding silent tears tracking down her face. "Fine, you don't have to help me but I'm telling her. Right now."

Randy shook his head starting after his friend who had yanked open the door. "You have a match."

"I don't care." They both froze when they entered the hallway seeing her huddled form on the floor.

She sniffed attempting to push herself up but gave up after the first try left her still on the floor. "You don't have to tell me, I already know."

Sheamus looked down at her sympathy and his own amount of pain at seeing his friend in that state. "Aria." He bent down taking hold of her arms lightly pulling her to her feet before drawing her to him and pressing a kiss to her hair while she buried her face in his chest. He cast an angry glare at Randy who had an arm braced against the wall with his head hung muttering something under his breath. "Yeah if she hadn't overheard just letting her walk into that would've been the best idea. Way to look out for her fella."

* * *

><p>Aria calmed herself down relatively quickly withdrawing from Sheamus' strong embrace. Randy had long since disappeared the tension between him and the Irish wrestler making the air crackle with energy. She pulled away from her 'protector' laughing a little when he wiped away the few tears she missed. "Thanks for letting me use you as a human tissue. I'm sorry I lost it like that."<p>

He shook his head tucking some of her long hair behind her ear. "There's nothing to be sorry for on your end. The guy is a complete git and I swear when I see him Big Show is only going to be his second worry."

The brunette pushed up off the couch settling her hand on his shoulder when he made to follow her lead. "I'd rather you just stay here. I'm going to go find him and I need to do this alone." He opened his mouth to argue but she simply shook her head causing the words to die in his throat. "I know you want to punch his lights out—"

A growl emitted from him. "More like separate his egg-shaped head from his shoulders."

A small smile adorned Aria's face at the description of John's head by her friend but it was only for a second. "Okay separate the egg-shaped head from shoulders but I need to talk to him and it's better if it's just me and him."

Sheamus nodded his head agreeing with her knowing that she was right. Despite her hand on him, he stood letting it fall away back to her side as he cupped her face in his large hands dropping a kiss on her forehead sweetly. "Just don't let him fool you with any pretty words or sappy apologies."

She had to smile at his affection towards her finding the same kind of deep friendship in him that she had found in one John Cena so many years ago. She honestly didn't understand why he couldn't just go back to being this way, when they were friends in no way were they not close. Hell she had valued that friendship more than any relationship she had ever had and yet it still wasn't enough. _Well that's fine, Sheamus is ten times better than he ever was anyway. _"Don't worry I won't. I'm thoroughly annoyed that after knowing the man for 18 years he managed to fool me and on top of that I'm completely, irrevocably angry about what it is he managed to fool me with."

The Irishman had to admit it was hard to believe that mere minutes ago this same girl was weeping into his shirt when now she was a raging fire unable to be doused. "Well he's going to hit you with a load of bullshit about how it was all about his love for you so just be prepared for that."

"Don't worry babe," she raised up to peck his cheek before heading for the door the sounds of shuffling feet and voices filtering into the room when she opened it, "he's made sure of that since I arrived here." She threw him a wave and a semi-bright smile over her shoulder before heading out into the chaos.

The Celtic warrior watched her go a ghost of smile residing on his lips from the grin he gave her in return before she left. "Hell hath no fury."

Aria meandered through the backstage area squeezing through the massive crowds that decided to congregate in random areas. What seemed like forever and much too soon at the same time, honey eyes fell on the unmistakable back of John, him all decked out in his usual jeans shorts starting over to where catering was set up. She took in a deep breath to calm the bubbling rage and nerves within her. She didn't want to blow up at him, okay that was a lie she did, but she also knew that wouldn't bring about anything. You couldn't just go up to John guns blazing and except to get anything worked out, he was much too defensive for that method to work. She pushed past Great Khali slipping through the small space between him and the wall before finally getting to the much nicer sparsely populated area around catering. Instead of following him around while he gathered up what food he wanted she decided to lean against of the pillars in plain sight and let him come to her.

It didn't take too long for him to emerge, most likely heading back for his room, when his eyes fell on her for a second time that night. He sighed dropping his food in a trashcan as he passed. _Should've known she wouldn't just let me run away from her after saying what I did, curiosity gets the better of her. _He offered her a smile as he headed over getting a slight smile in response. Normally he would've been concerned but he knew why she was less than enthused this go around. "Hey you."

She locked her eyes on his blue ones and that's when he saw the accusatory glint in them making that concern he was talking about come back from vacation. "Hello to you too."

John placed his hands on her arms a little surprised when she shook off his touch. "Aria what's wrong?"

For some reason she found it a little funny how much this resembled some scene from an overly predictable romantic comedy where the leading boy and girl had to have the deep conversation leading to the inevitable low point in the movie. And of course the scene has to happen at a party or somewhere else public because the breaking point had finally been reached. Nevertheless her screaming match with Chris flashed in her mind and it brought her back to the present, out of her own little world. "I'm going to say something and after I'm done I want you to be completely honest with me. Because if you are it could very well save this," she did a quick wave between their bodies, "from ending the way I think it's going to."

His expression was skeptical and unsure as he sat down on one of the tables set up behind him. "Okay."

Aria ran both her hands through her hair as she scrambled to put all her thoughts in nice sentences. Finally with a heavy sigh she tossed her hair back looking straight at the man before her. "I know what you did." A spark of panic trailed across his face erasing the small bits of doubt that still lingered in her mind. "I want to know what in the hell could have possibly been in your head when you did."

He shifted uneasily uncrossing and recrossing his arms over his chest multiple times as he gaped for an answer. If he was trying to brush off her implied accusation he was doing a very poor job of it indeed. "I don't really know what you're talking about."

She scoffed lightly breaking eye contact with him as she looked to her right fighting down the anger and hurt trying to rise up. "Alright if that's the way you want to do this. Fine." She brandished her cell phone finding the text Randy had mistakenly sent to her before thrusting the device into John's hands. She watched as his eyes bulged while scanning the message before darting his gaze between the screen and her. She let this continue for a few more moments than snatched her phone back stuffing it in the pocket of Kelly's jeans. "You still not sure what it is I'm talking about John?"

In a last ditch effort he shrugged unconvincingly trying to keep his voice lofty. "I told Randy a lot of things earlier."

She sported a rather nasty smile at his words as she nodded her head slowly. "I know. I heard." He still remained quiet and she had to give him credit for his resilience. "You can drop the act, I know you threatened Chris and I know you were going to throw Punk under the bus to make him look like the bad guy. So why don't you just stop playing dumb and own up to it."

With a deep sigh John pushed himself back to a standing position rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. A look of what seemed like remorse fell over his face while he stuffed his hands in his pockets rocking back on his heels. "Okay yeah, you're right I did. And I'm assuming you're not too happy about it."

The stony expression engraved on Aria's features didn't waver as she took in his confession. "What was your first clue?"

"I've pretty much been tipped off since you shied away from me." He had a hint of attitude in voice that Aria resented but knew that'd be there with just about anyone, her included, if the roles were reversed so she didn't let it anger her further.

She cast a quick look behind her finding the rest of the WWE personnel completely ignoring them, which was fine she preferred it that way. _The last thing I need is another audience seeing me have a meltdown. _"Why? What were your motives for doing this? For scheming and just being so manipulative?"

He took a few steps toward her lowering his voice a little letting an air of affection lace his tone. "I know what I did wasn't pretty but you know why I'd do this. Why I'd do something so insane."

Her eyes flashed dangerously Sheamus' warning ringing through her head but she knew that one was real and not just a cover-up for his own heinous actions. "Are you seriously trying to sell that you ruined my relationship with a man and was well on your way to doing it to another all in the name of love?" He gazed at her adoringly but Aria wasn't touched in any way. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to try much harder now if you want me to buy that shit."

He looked down at her shocked by her words. "You don't believe me?"

"Love doesn't make you legally insane where you need medication and professional help. So why don't you try again?"

Rage of his own started to flicker in John. "I can't just try again that's how I feel and that's why I did it."

Aria got deathly calm in a matter of seconds making John a little uneasy. "No it's not. You did it because you knew that between you, Chris, and Punk you were definitely in third place and that wasn't going to change."

John hung his head hating how much she could make this sound like he was some jealous, crazy person who couldn't stop living in the past. "I didn't—" He stopped when he cast his eyes back up at her seeing her eyes gleaming with tears. But he knew she wouldn't let them fall. Just as predicted she closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she reopened them all evidence of those tears were gone. _She's too strong for her own good. _

"Do you realize what you've done?" She gazed up at him imploringly but he couldn't find words to say to her. "Have you ever even thought about it?" She didn't understand why she bothered pausing giving him a chance to answer her; he just kept staring at her with this sad look on his face. "I bet you haven't. So let me enlighten you." Aria moved away from the pillar feeling the need to be moving. She started to pace a random length in front of him biting at her nails, something she hadn't done since she was 14. "You have destroyed whatever it was I might've had with Chris. I'm never going to know if he could've been more to me because the night I was going to find out he executed your orders. Did you even stop to think about what that might do to me? I know you're not so fond of him but aren't you of me?"

He heard her voice break and he knew she was fighting her emotions again. "I—" He could only shake his head.

"You didn't wonder if I might get hurt in all of this? Because if you love me as much as you say you do you'd wonder. And when you concluded I would, you wouldn't do it." Her voice became steadily stronger as she continued. "I mean I know it was Chris but come on John, the part of you that's my friend had to see he made me happy. And then you ripped him away from me all for your own gain." She heaved a deep sigh dropping into a nearby chair. "I've said things to him that I can't back, that I can never take back. And vice versa. You had him shatter me and me shatter him in return. I just don't understand how the sweet boy I grew up with can see all that he's caused and not care."

John did look apologetic but near as much as Aria believed he needed to. "I care that I hurt you. Chris…I don't care, he's not my concern." That only hardened Aria's gaze. "I'm sorry that you got hurt, I just figured you'd get it over it. It was just fling with him it didn't mean anything."

Hurt and surprise covered Aria's face as his words registered. "It could've. Plus the friendship I made with him was important." Her throat tightened as she pressed on. "All that aside however I'm fairly certain that if you had just stayed out of it…I'd be dating Chris right now. Or at least we'd be talking about it."

John's expression instantly melted from apologetic to outraged. "The guy's a complete prick who'd—"

A hard, resounding smack of skin on skin was heard even gathering the attention of a few Superstars not too far off. John's cheek reddened from the force of the slap Aria delivered. "You don't get to talk. Understand?" He glowered at her but didn't say a word. "I had finally made a decision. After all the months of me being so indecisive, stringing you guys along," she clasped a hand to her heart, "me being the one hurting people, I stopped and just made a choice. Something I should've done long ago. And yet you have Chris tell me I'm in love with Punk which sends me into a complete tailspin thinking maybe I was wrong with my choice." She turned her back to him hugging herself. "I didn't want to be that...bitch anymore, the girl who just strung men along because she liked the attention. So when I found the guy who I thought was the one I wanted to be with I get told I'm wrong and I didn't know what to do about it so I got mad." She spun around to face him hurriedly wiping away the couple tears that had leaked out. "I was so mad at him."

A bitter scoff left the Superstar gaining the brunette's attention. "He deserved what he got. I know him and I know you, all getting together with him would've done would be delaying the inevitable beat down I'd have to give him for hurting you." He shook his head at her while laughing. "So don't make him out to be some Prince Charming because honey he's anything but that."

"Because he plays mind games right? And the reason Punk doesn't qualify is because you don't trust him." She remembered the flash of recognition when she asked Punk what was going on. She felt slightly annoyed that he didn't just fess up to her then, he had the chance but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to blame anyone but John. "While we're on the subject of him let's talk about your plans for him."

"He provided me with something I needed and an easy person to assign blame. Harsh maybe, but anyone would do it."

"No they wouldn't!" She strode back up to her friend her chest heaving. "You don't know what it was you did to him. You took the whole Chris would take me from him thing, something very personal and troubling to him, after all the shit he went through, you took that and used it against him!" She guessed that was why he didn't tell her, he didn't want her to know that he'd been manipulated like that. Or maybe he just didn't want to taint John's name in her eyes. She really wasn't sure why he kept quiet but he was a victim in this just like her and Chris. "And you were just going to throw him under the bus waiting for me to have a go at him like I did with Chris. You had me do all your dirty work not caring about how taxing, humiliating, and painful it might for the three of us! All you cared about was you." This time it was Aria who hung her head. "Your mother would be so ashamed of you." Slowly she dragged her eyes back up to look into his blue depths. "I know I am."

He tried to hug her utterly guilty for the pain he saw in her, could hear from her all of it by his hand but she avoided him. "I just wanted to be your everything again."

She finally broke crying in earnest in front of him her pride not a matter anymore. "You've rattled my trust in Chris and Punk, not that it even matters with Chris I'm sure because he probably wants nothing to do with me. And I don't know what I'm supposed to say to Punk." She darted her eyes over to John. "I don't know how to apologize for this, for everything on your behalf."

"Aria—"

"No!" She just wanted him to stop talking. She leaned back against her original pillar not seeing Sheamus muscle his way through the crowd most likely hearing her shouts from far off, privacy wasn't really of importance to her now and plenty of people backstage were witnesses to her standoff with John. "The one thing I do know is," She shot John a tearful look, "I don't want to know you anymore." She stared back at him for a few seconds seeing the tears well up in his eyes but she couldn't bring herself to be sorry for him, not this time. She turned intending to leave catching sight of Sheamus instantly breaking out into run jumping into the arms of the man who had become her new best friend.


	50. All That Remains

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: I kind of feel like the beginning and end of this chapter are a little discombobulated or disconnected kind of from the rest of the chapter but the rest of the chapter was the real thought and I just really liked the beginning I wrote. Hopefully it's not too odd for ya. **

Chapter 49: All That Remains

A lone figure was standing in the middle of the road, ignoring the rain coming down in sheets soaking him to the bone, a pair of blue eyes fixated on a point in the distance. John Cena blinked the water from his eyes trying his best to keep a clear view of the cab shrinking as it drove away from him. Aria was in that cab heading for the airport where she'd board a plane back to Arkansas. She hadn't uttered a word to him since she busted him on his 'manipulation' as she called it before today. She'd barely even spared him a glance. He watched and watched as the car carrying the girl that'd been in his life since he was nine years old get further away him without showing any signs of slowing down or that Aria might be changing her mind. Whatever hurt she might be feeling she was keeping all nice and bottled up because her eyes were dry when she left and that hadn't changed. John clasped his hands together in front of face his grip so tight his knuckles were white. _Come on Ry have him tap the breaks. At least once, show me I'm not completely forgotten. _His prayer was sent out into the world in hopes that the good Lord above might hear him but the time ticked away and in a blink of his eyes, Aria's cab had turned disappearing from view not a glow of a break light in sight.

John felt his breath leave him and his knees buckle causing him to crumple to the ground not caring he was still in the street. He dropped his head in hands feeling the rain pelting his back but he couldn't care less. He'd royally screwed up this time and she'd finally had enough. _Let it rain, let it pour._

* * *

><p><strong>2 DAYS EARLIER…<strong>

Despite every ounce of awkwardness, the whole WWE crew piled onto an airplane and headed for the next destination. Aria had stuck close to Sheamus every since Monday night finding he was really the one who whose company she actually wanted. Even Kelly was restricted because Aria knew her friend too well and she just didn't have the answers to any of questions the blonde would surely throw at her. She had no idea what possessed her best friend of her whole life to make the decisions he did. He claimed it was love and while Aria didn't fully accept that answer it was all he had and even if it was love…Aria didn't want to be loved like that. She didn't want to be loved in a way that caused others to get hurt, that wasn't real love in Aria's opinion; she didn't know what that was.

As the plane landed and everyone filed out into the spacious airport, the brunette chanced a look over her shoulder at the blonde Superstar a few people behind her and Sheamus. He was doing something on his phone but as if feeling her eyes on him he glanced up blue meeting honey. He stared at her with a blank expression on his face, though she swore she could detect a trace of pain in his eyes, before he dropped his gaze back to his phone. Aria's feet stopped working making both her and Sheamus, who had her hand in his, to come to a halt. Chris passed by them without a word or another glance; it was like she'd become invisible. The Irish wrestler did a quick look between Aria and Chris getting an idea of what the problem with his best friend was. "He should know you weren't aware of what John was doing and how you reacted was only natural. If he won't let you explain and apologize then he isn't worth it."

The 22-year old tore her eyes away from Chris' retreating back to look up at the man beside her. "I didn't let him explain. Why should he let me?" Sheamus didn't have an answer to her question, not that she was expecting one. Instead he leaned down to brush his lips along her forehead and withdrew his hand from hers to wrap it around her shoulders and give her a light squeeze. She appreciated the gesture and comfort he was so willingly providing her, she only wished Randy would act like his old self and be her other crying shoulder. She didn't know why he was so…passive as of late but Sheamus was determined to be everything she needed at the moment and that made him the shine the brightest in her eyes. After they had grabbed their luggage the duo headed out to catch a cab over to the hotel. A few ripples of surprise traveled through Aria as she surveyed the massive amount of people huddled around the curbside waiting on cabs or trying to swindle them out from other people. It was much more of violent atmosphere than was truly necessary for the given situation. She felt more than heard Sheamus hmm at the scene before him due to a vibration running down the arm of his that was still draped around her body. "Yeah we might have a bit of a problem."

"You'd think we'd have better means of getting to our hotel thanks to the company but no we get to rough it."

He loved the bright smile that accompanied the laugh he'd been shooting for from Aria in relation to his comment. "Roughing it are we? Too delicate for a little public transportation?" After a brief poke war, Aria's eyes caught sight of a cab pull up to the curb at the very front of the line and in stroke of good fortune was going unnoticed by the rest of the patrons shoving their way inside the cabs. "Ooh come on." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt close to the hem and began hurrying him towards the cab. She'd just reached out for the door handle when someone beat her to it leaving her hand to fall onto his. Her honey pools traced up the arm to find out its owner's identity. Punk's handsome face smirked down at her.

Now after Aria's little chat with Chris her and Punk had a much smaller exchange where things were relatively normal. However, John and her's talk along with some time to think about everything had her much more cautious around the WWE Champion. She hated what John was going to do to him and she hated what he had used of Punk's to get him to do his bidding. But he'd still done it and didn't come clean to her when she had asked him. With the initial news Aria couldn't find it her to be angry or confused with anyone other than John but now she didn't understand why Punk wouldn't just tell her. Did he think she wouldn't believe him? That she'd take John's word over his when she confronted him? _Maybe that's exactly what he thought. _She'd told John that his actions had rattled her relationships, her trust with Chris and Punk and she'd thought no other words she'd ever said rang more true. Chris and her were now practically back to being strangers and Punk and her were trapped in the awkward version of limbo, putting them somewhere between friends and something more. After all, this man had told her he loved her once before she hadn't forgotten that. "Um…hi."

"Hey." Punk watched Aria rock back on her heels then lifted his eyes to where Sheamus stood not too far behind her. He gave him a nod of acknowledgement but that was all. He knew that the friendships he had with the guys before had fizzled out to a point but it was also clear to him that the Irishman was fiercely protective of the young woman between them, the glare he was getting made that quite plain. "Looks like we both saw the rare opportunity."

His hazel storms fell back on Aria trying his best to work through the wall of awkward that slammed up the moment she set her eyes on him. He had the idea that since John's plan was now out in the open and his involvement aired out as well that was the reason for Aria's current behavior where he was concerned. They needed to talk but getting her alone was going to be tough. Not only because she was too adept at evasive maneuvers for her own good but also because Sheamus wasn't letting her out of his sight when he could manage it. "Yeah looks like it."

She trailed off not really sure what to say next. Words didn't fail her often but these recent days her and words were having some trouble doing the whole arranging said words into coherent sentences. Punk knew he had a chance of getting shot down but he went for it anyway. "Let's share it. On any other given day I'd just give it to you and be a real gentleman but on any other given day we wouldn't even be having this conversation." He got a smile but a weak one.

She glanced back at Sheamus whose face clearly said he'd take the pack of hungry tourists on first but with a nod of her head he relented and went to stow away their things. Punk grinned in satisfaction loading his own bag into the trunk before sliding in the back with Aria. Begrudgingly Sheamus sat in the passenger's seat, two Superstars and Aria in the back would've been quite uncomfortable, then the driver seat off for the hotel. The brunette fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she took in her surroundings. She was closed up in a taxi with a man that drove her a little crazy, in both good and bad ways, next to her the fabric of his jeans rubbing against her bare leg all the while the piercing gaze of two emeralds rested on her in the rearview mirror. Instantly she started beating herself mentally asking why on Earth she didn't just let Sheamus barrel through the mass of people and steal a taxi right from under them. Maybe a small part of her wanted to accept Punk's invitation because she was craving the closeness of a man in a less platonic way. _Who knows? _

The WWE champion flicked his eyes over to the young woman next to him seeing the conflict playing on her face. He too was hyper aware of the protective nature and watchful eye of the wrestler up front so he dropped his voice to a low whisper leaning into Aria a bit to ensure she heard him. "You keep frowning like that you'll get early worry lines."

He couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his lips when her eyes connected with his and he saw the mirth dancing within them. "Tell Fate to stop being such a bitch and I won't have to frown." She smiled up at him for a second before her mind caught up to her heart reminding her that he had lied to her about knowing something was set up to have her fall.

Punk saw her smile fade his following suit. She dropped her gaze then turned away from him staring out the opposite window. He lightly rested a hand on her knee surprised when she flinched at the contact. "Aria are you alright?"

She could practically tell that Sheamus was straining to hear their whispered conversation but at this point she wasn't really too worried about privacy issues. Hell she blew up at her best friend in front of plenty of people, two witnesses was actually a rather nice improvement. Aria sighed as she brushed some hair out of her eyes her hand extending to take his free hand but she hesitated for half a second before abandoning her original thought. This struck Punk's nerves making him rather anxious. "Why did you lie to me?"

His eyebrows drew together clearly a little confused by her words. In the back of his mind he heard that nagging voice talking about John's plan but it was faint. "Lie to you?"

He trailed off getting another sigh from Aria followed by a shaky intake of breath. "About John's little scheme. I know all about it thanks to Randy." She briefly met Sheamus' eyes in the mirror. "Which means I know he came to you and you gave in." His hand slid off her knee as he pulled it back to his body. She could feel her throat tightening as she watched the recognition dawn on his face. "You once said you'd never lie to me. So why did you?"

He could feel her eyes on him along with the heated glare from his 'friend.' _I knew I'd come to regret listening to him at all. _He could see Aria asking him if he knew anything and the panic that rushed through him had him spewing out a lie to her. He should've just come clean but what was he supposed to tell her? Sorry but yeah John's plotting against you and I have to admit I'm a little fond of the getting Chris out the picture part? _Yeah that would've gone over nicely. _"Aria I just…I don't know…I—"

"Sir please pull over." Her voice had him snapping his head up to look at her in a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. Even Sheamus looked unsure of her action. The driver did as she requested pulling the car over by a curb. The second she felt the car come to a halt, Aria was opening her door bolting out of the car as quick as lightening.

Sheamus began to unbuckle but Punk was quicker. "Just stay here Stephen, please. This is about her and me." After uttering those few words, the champ darted from the car quickening his pace to catch up to the swirl of brown hair he saw dodging between people. With a few excuse mes and apologies thrown over his shoulder, he reached her extending his arm to grab hold of her. "Aria."

She spun to face him unexpectedly making his grip grow slack as he stepped back a bit. "Why did you lie to me?" He only looked at her guiltily for a few seconds. "Why?"

This time he flinched at her harsh tone as she barked the question at him but she had every right to be angry with him. He knew that. "What do you want me to say Aria? I saw a guy come in, a guy you originally foot against tooth and nail with me, who was wrapping you around his finger and I couldn't take it. I let my selfishness get the best of me so I listened to what Cena had to say. I know I didn't go about it the best way but everything I told you was true. That you can't deny."

She heard his words that justified his actions but that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Okay so that's why you did it, but that wasn't what I asked. I asked you lied about it."

"You can't honestly tell me that if I just spilled my guts to you about everything you'd…pardon me or whatever."

"I would've heard about John's plan from you rather than overhearing Randy telling Sheamus and that would've been an improvement." She ran a hand through her hair so she could collect her thoughts better. "I know you're not nearly as bad as John in this whole thing, I can even overlook the fact that you did his bidding, I just can't understand why you didn't tell me when I asked you."

He sighed heavily leaning up against the side of one of the many buildings lining the sidewalk. "I could spout a million different things at you but I'll just say it. It was selfish on my part and for that I'm so sorry Aria. The part I played wasn't meant to hurt you I just wanted to remind you of what he can be like, how he treated you."

She nodded her head hearing the sincerity in his voice. She knew he hadn't done what he had to cause her harm or upset her; he wasn't that kind of man. But the trust with him was rattled now, just as she told John, and trust was everything to Aria. "What I am supposed to do now?"

He shrugged his shoulders and air of defeat surrounding him, something Aria had never thought she'd see, it was so unlike him. "Forgive me if you can."

_**Can you fall out of love with Punk?**_She heard Chris' words to her echo in her head as she stared at the man before her. This man said he loved, this man cherished her, this man had held her heart for so long. _Am I in love with him? _Wordlessly, Aria crossed the distance separating him sliding her hands over his shoulders. He glanced up at her in surprise opening his mouth to question her actions but stopped at the shake of her head. She looked into his eyes once more before pulling him down the rest of the way to her. She kissed him soft and slow feeling the affection she felt for him rise in her chest. He responded to her in kind not trying to deepen the kiss letting her control it. Her nails trailed lightly over the nape of his neck as his fingers traced her spine causing a few shivers to wrack her body.

When she pulled back from him a few moments later his eyes slowly opened to watch her a dazed expression on his face. "What was that for?"

"It was just for me." An Irish accented voice cutting through the air calling her name broke their moment. Aria turned her head seeing Sheamus heading for them causing her to step away from Punk.

Once the other Superstar had reached the pair he tugged on Aria's hand to pull her towards him a little. "Everything okay?"

She flashed him a smile nodding her head. "Yeah fine, let's go back to the car. I'm dying for a shower." She left the two men there removing herself from the situation as quick as possible.

Both watched her go before Sheamus turned to the WWE champion a stern look on his face. "I'm only going to say this once." He got the other man's attention with those words. "Let her do whatever it is she wants to do. I think she deserves that from all of us at this point."

"I don't want to hurt her, man. I just want to make sure no one else does either."

Sheamus sighed before he went over to his friend clasping a hand to his shoulder. "Phil, you're my friend and I love you fella but it's in her best interest, and probably yours too, to just let the pieces fall how they will."

"But what if he does hurt her?"

The World champion didn't have to ask who 'he' was. He cracked a wide grin. "Then you can kill him. I'll help dispose of the body."

Punk only kept his composure for a few seconds before he burst out laughing at the instant response from the Celtic warrior. "Good to know." Aria was sitting up front this time and even though her head was running a mile a minute it stopped when she saw Punk and Sheamus in the mirror acting more friendly than she'd seen in a good while. She allowed a bright smile at the sight happy to know not all was broken.

* * *

><p>The following day Aria could be found in her room her phone screen brought up to Chris' name in her contacts just waiting for her to hit the call button. She'd been staring at the screen for at least 10 minutes now going back and forth in her head on what to do. She desperately wanted to talk to him but the way he'd brushed her off at the airport didn't give her much courage. Finally she just decided to fight back against Fate and call him bringing the phone up to her ear. It rang twice before it cut to voicemail and she knew he had ignored her call. She debated just to keep calling him until he got annoyed enough to actually answer her damn calls but that also came off as a little unstable and God knows that Diva AJ was doing a good enough job for all the women in the WWE at the moment.<p>

She almost had to laugh at how in the end of this scheme of John's she had lost her best friend and whatever the hell Chris was to her. Even though the plan hadn't gotten the chance to be followed through on fully John still managed to make her lose her relationships with two of the men in her life that she cherished deeply. _Maybe three if you count Randy but I'm not really sure if I do or not at the present time. Punk however, now he's a whole other story. _

Aria knew that she had confused the guy beyond measure when she kissed him only seconds after berating him but ever since Chris had thrown that she was in love with Punk in her face she couldn't deny that it made her wonder. If she disregarded the whole lying to her thing she only had positive memories with him, hell she was willing to sleep with him at one point. As odd of a fact as it was that had to count for something, she wasn't exactly the kind of girl to just jump into bed with any guy that smiled at her. Even when dating John for those 7 months she hadn't deemed it to the point where she was ready to give that to him. Granted she was also sixteen but even her small town that seemed to be the age to lose your V card.

She wasn't going to lie; Punk could kiss. One of those tingling, toe-curling kisses that felt imprinted on your lips long after it had ended. And when she saw her future adding him in wasn't a hard feat. Aria didn't want to harp on the lying to her thing because it wasn't done maliciously and basing a decision on that one thing alone could be a mistake. The thing holding her back was it wasn't exactly hard to see Chris in her future either. She'd gotten to the chance to really fall for Punk earlier on but her chances with Chris had to be sneaked in or born out of the troubles she had elsewhere. They'd never really gotten a chance to be the way she had been with Punk. Her time spent with Chris where it was strictly on a friend base was perfection; he had surprised her. And when he kissed her she couldn't help but also wonder about him in that way.

Aria groaned out loud as she fell down into her pillows feeling as if all she'd managed to do was replace John with Chris. If she thought logically the fact that Punk had never disappeared was significant in it's own right, she couldn't push him away. _But was it really a contest with John when I was so against the idea of John and I together? Didn't that kind of have Punk in the winner's circle by default? So should that really play a part in the whole struggle between him and Chris? _Her head was starting to hurt. She wasn't an expert or anything, by any means, but she had a feeling that relationships weren't supposed to make getting hit by a semi truck seem more appealing. _**But instead of thinking who you need to survive…think of who could help you live.**_ She wasn't sure why Hunter's words to her about John and Punk a few months ago came crashing back to her but they did. She sat there a little longer pondering those words before she shot up from the bed slipping some shoes on her feet and grabbing her phone and key card slipping them in her pockets. _If he won't answer me fine, I'll just make him talk to me. Crazy as it may seem. _

She had to make a quick stop at the front desk to get Chris' room info seeing as how he sure hadn't told her what it was this go around but that didn't deter her. She had to see him and them both get everything out. She had to apologize for her craziness before and attacking him and she wanted to know why he didn't just come out and tell her what John was doing either. He should've known that she could've stopped John but jumping to conclusions was useless, hence why she wanted to hear his explanation now. After the elevator arrived on his floor she began to make her way to the room number she had written on a small piece of paper in hand. After a quick look that she needed to go right she started going in the right direction making a turn when needed only to freeze the second her eyes fell on the new hallway. She'd found Chris' room alright, I mean after all he was opening it with his key, and he wasn't alone. Of all the women he could be with it was Eve who was his company and he didn't exactly look to upset about it. Aria could only watch as he pushed open the door gesturing for Eve to enter first his hand coming to rest on her lower back as he followed her through the door softly clicking shut behind them. Even though she wasn't sure she had the right to be shocked, Aria was as she fell back against the wall her mind in overdrive as she replayed the scene of Chris and Eve in her head. As she said before jumping to conclusion wasn't smart but she couldn't really spin the warm smile on his face or the hand on her lower back neither of which were mandatory for him to do any other way. Not only was he not thinking about her anymore he was moving on to 'greener' pastures so to speak. Without really anything else to do she slowly she turned around heading back to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aria had both Punk and Sheamus in her room the next morning as she put all her stuff in her bags keeping her eye on the clock. She had a flight booked to Arkansas for later that afternoon, <em>hopefully the weather clears up like the little weatherman said it would,<em> and a cab was going to pick her up in about 30 minutes.

She raised her eyes to met Punk's hazel depths seeing that he was not on her side this go around. "I know it's sudden," Sheamus scoffed in agreement off in his chair, "but you know I really think it'd do me some good to go home for a bit. I'm not working so maybe I'll get a job or do some volunteer work for a bit. I have money saved up and my dad is giving me so money too." She placed her hair dryer in her bag stalling afterward. "I just…time apart is good."

Sheamus made a noise of discontent again before he got up and started to pace a small distance. "Something happened didn't it? You were fine yesterday."

Aria wanted to laugh at how unfine she had been yesterday. The last time she'd been happy for a couple days in a row was probably around Elimination Chamber time but even that she wasn't too sure on. "Actually I wasn't I just didn't say anything."

He meandered over to her taking her hands in his. "You're seriously going to leave me here alone with all these damn crazy people? When did I piss you off exactly?"

This time she did laugh as stood up on tiptoes to loop her arms around his neck. Aria was going to miss Sheamus terribly when she left, not only did her remind her so much of Adam but he'd become her best friend and while she had practice with the whole long-distance friendship thing it was still hard. "You managed before me you'll manage after me." She pulled back from his hug a bit to look at him. "Plus you're more than welcome to come visit me."

He dropped his arms from her waist to tap her nose lightly. "I'll take you up on that. But you're not leaving indefinitely right? You're going to come back?"

To be honest she hadn't really given much thought to whether she'd come back or not. Her first priority had been to get out. She took in her new best friend's expression wanting nothing more than to just humor him but she couldn't lie. "We'll just see how it goes." The sound of a throat clearing caught the duo's attention and both got the point. Sheamus laughed as he stepped away from Aria waving a hand at her. "Sorry, you're turn. I'll just…go somewhere else."

He didn't see the bright grin Aria shot him as the Superstar went out on her balcony to give her and Punk a little privacy. He really was the only male she'd met that she could say with full confidence that cared about her leaps and bounds and had never hurt her in any way. Sometimes she wished she could just will her heart to love him, she just knew it'd be easier. But then Punk entered her line of vision and her heart gave a little jump and the old saying 'Sometimes it chooses you' came into her head. Punk took her face in his hands gently brushing a thumb along her cheek as he dropped his forehead to hers. "Don't leave."

A sad smile was his answer. "I think I have to. The last separation wasn't so bad for us was it?"

"It's different now, you know that."

She did know but just like how she had stopped going to shows in person she felt it was time to stop going along with the company. So much had happened in such a short timeframe and instead of leaving this time because her it was too much with John and Punk she was leaving because everything was too much and she needed time. She needed distance. "I just need some time to myself." Her eyes locked on his pleading shining through. "Please understand."

"I understand, I just don't like it."

She threw her arms around his neck as well hugging him tightly. She wanted to be able to make a quick decision but obviously that wasn't her skill. And with the recent bobble in her trust in him along with her wonderment of being in love with him possibly had seriously thrown her off her game. It just made more sense to her to do her thinking elsewhere. "I know you don't." She glanced at the clock over his shoulder seeing her car would be there in about 5 minutes. She squeezed him to her one last time then started to move back. "Time to go."

Sheamus heard her statement and brought himself back into the room. "Let me help with you bags."

"Oh it's okay. I've got it." She stacked her bags on top of each other making it more manageable. Goodbyes were always hard for her and this was no exception. Sheamus drew her up in another long hug kissing her hair affectionately. When he let go she moved to Punk kissing his cheek lightly before drawing back. "I'll see you soon okay?" Both men nodded half smiles on their faces as they watched her walk out of the room.

It was quiet between them until Punk's voice broke through. "Still think it's right to let her do whatever she wants?"

"Right? Yes. Easy? No."

Aria made it to the lobby rolling her luggage beyond her as she headed for the counter to turn in her room key and officially get checked out. What she didn't expect was to find John waiting for her in the lobby. She saw him as she made her way over to the check-in/out desk but paid him no mind. Graciously he waited until she was finished before he descended upon her. "Aria what are you doing?"

She debated just staying silent as she'd been the past couple days but decided against that. "What does it look like John?"

"It looks like you're leaving."

She shot him a nasty smile. "Good job. Next thing you know you'll be reading." She knocked past him not sorry when she heard the hiss of pain from one of her luggage's wheels running over his foot.

"You can't leave we haven't had a chance to talk."

Genuine surprise entered the brunette at his words. She stopped her movement towards the doors to instead turn back to John. "Talk? I have nothing to say to you. What part of 'I don't want to know you anymore' did you not grasp? I thought the meaning was quite clear."

He blocked her when she tried to leave again ignoring her huff of annoyance. "You can't really mean that though. I've known you since I was nine years old."

"Exactly. That's what makes it so bad. And actually yes I do mean what I said, something you obviously don't know anything about." She moved around him happy when he didn't try to stop her again. The rain poured from the sky hitting the awning above her with loud plops. A flash of yellow caught her eye as a taxi came pulling up beside the hotel the bellboys rushing to get her bags in the trunk so as not to get drenched. She gave them a polite smile as she began to climb into the cab.

John came running out grabbing hold of the door before she could close it fully. "Aria…please." Agony fell across his face. She felt a pang of sympathy for him her instincts to offer him comfort trying to come to the surface but she pushed them down.

"I suggest you let go." That was all she said before she tugged the door once more making him pull back his hand as she shut the door. "Airport please." The taxi pulled away from the hotel entering the small amount of traffic. Unable to resist, Aria shot a look over her shoulder out the back window her heart breaking at the sight of a John standing in the road, in the rain watching her leave.


	51. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in relation to the WWE just my ideas and original characters.**

**AN: Oh jeez I have changed my mind so much on how I want this story to end and I have to say I'm a little happy it's coming to a close. I do think that this story has become my favorite though, which is crazy 'cause I actually took this down at one point. Well take that haters! :P Anywho, I hope you guys like what I've come up with and what is to come…**

Chapter 50: Revelations

Aria opened the door to her house in Rogers, AR smiling instantly at the feeling she got at being back home. _I never really realized how much I missed being home until now. _Leaving her luggage just sitting inside the doorway she meandered through the foyer to her living room dropping down onto the plush sofa sighing contently as she let her eyes close. She was thankful she had the sense to hire her friend Danielle's cleaning lady Maria to come by and keep the place in good shape along with watering her plants. She cast a look out the window where all her potted plants were laughing a little at how quick they would've died otherwise. _And I paid a pretty penny for those damn things. _After being around the chaotic atmosphere of the WWE Aria relished the silence encompassing her at the moment. And even though she missed some of her boys terribly already she was happier to be alone, really alone, for the first time in a good while. John's face tried to swim before her eyes but she kept pushing him back until she had finally filed that away into the 'Worry About Later' folder in her head. She knew she needed to get up and retrieve her phone to give her mom a call letting her know she got home fine and then probably let Sheamus and Punk know too via texts. _That can wait just a few minutes longer. I want to savor this feeling of being separated from reality. _

What was meant to be a few minutes stretched out into a couple hours as Aria slipped asleep almost instantly after her thought. An odd sort of noise met her ears slowly jarring her to consciousness. She groaned in protest rolling over to possibly drown out the noise only to fall to the floor considering she wasn't on a bed as she had thought. Another groan issued from the brunette on the floor but this time from a dull pain. "Okay wasn't expecting that." Slowly she pushed herself up shaking the remaining visions of her dream from her head. She had no desire to stay in her subconscious' idea of a joke where she was playing monkey in the middle with John, Punk, Chris, Sheamus, Randy, and oddly enough Zack in the middle of the ring. In case you hadn't guessed she was the monkey. That unfamiliar noise rang out again dragging Aria's attention to the back door where it seemed to be coming from. A bit weary, she pulled herself up to her feet and headed over to the door flicking on the outside light to illuminate her patio. She was confused for a second not seeing anything until something small and furry backed up into her eyesight.

A small gasp left Aria as she looked down at the furry thing hurriedly opening her door and stepping out onto the patio. Two kittens, one brown tabby and one peach tabby, were huddled together watching her with cautious eyes. Aria noticed the paper plate not too far away and she could only guess Maria had stumbled upon these two and fed them a few times. But she was new and they were hesitant around her. Careful not to spook them she crouched down extending her hand just a little. "Hi there. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." It took a few long seconds but then the brown tabby left its companion and slowly started toward her it's nose sniffing already. After a few more small steps it had reached her giving her hand a good sniff as if trying to detect any negativity she might have from her hand. Aria remained perfectly still knowing if she moved she'd scare them away. Hungry as they may be they'd run first if they thought she'd hurt them. The sudden feeling of softness on the back of her hand startled her and she smiled to see the little kitten rubbing it's head along her hand. That was all it took for its sibling to come trotting over and do the same.

Aria grinned bringing around her other hand to pet the newcomer. Part of her was cursing Maria because she'd fed the cats making them come back but then again living alone could be lonely sometimes and she wouldn't say the idea of getting a furry companion hadn't crossed her mind. She'd thought about getting a dog but these two were much better in her opinion. "Come on babies, let's get inside." She scooped up a kitten in each hand using her elbow and hip to jostle back open the door kicking it shut behind her as she made her way into the kitchen to see what she could use until she could run out and get some cat food. She set both the kittens on the island; they were so small, as she opened up her pantry keeping one eye on the cats to make sure they didn't wander off the edge. Smiling she saw a couple cans of tuna up on one of her shelves. _This'll work just for now so I can run out and get them some better food. _She snatched the cans down opening them up and draining some of the water before dishing the tuna out into two small bowls she found. She had to grin at how much their little noses were sniffing the newfound smell. "Come on you two." This time she took them both in one hand while holding the bowls in her other one. She walked through her one-story home to her bedroom where she sat down the bowls then a kitten in front of one each. "You eat and I'll be back real soon." She shut the door softly behind her before jogging over to her bags grabbing her purse then headed out to her car. She saw the little blue light blinking meaning she had missed events but she'd check those later. Leaving the two new members of her little family already wasn't ideal but she didn't have anything needed to own a cat, let alone two, so a run to her local PetsMart was necessary. Luckily it was only about 5 minutes away.

* * *

><p>Chris headed downstairs to the lobby to see if he could coerce the desk clerk to give him Aria's room number. Every clerk was different; some didn't see it as a problem and some looked at him like he was a stalker. He supposed he could understand the latter a little bit but at the same time he couldn't. Despite his pride being hurt by this action and despite all the hurtful things he and Aria had thrown at each other, he couldn't deny he missed her. He missed her smile, her eyes, her laugh, just everything. And if smoothing things between them meant he had to be the first to wave the white flag so be it. He jogged down the last few remaining steps into the lobby. He maneuvered through the small throng of people blocking his way to the check-in desk. Grinning upon seeing it was a young woman Chris smiled because that always made it easier. He waited a few minutes while the man in front of him got all checked in then stepped up to the counter a smile already plastered on his face. "Hi there," his eyes searched out her nametag, "Gretchen. I was wondering if you could do me a big favor."<p>

Predictably she was a little starstruck and all too willing to help if the enthusiastic nod she gave him was any indication. "Of course, sure. What can I help you with?"

He placed a hand down on the countertop leaning forward a little and lowering his voice just a tad. He mentally cheered when she leaned in as well. "You see my friend is in town and I thought I'd surprise her, technically we're not suppose to meet up until tomorrow but I've really missed her. I was hoping you could tell me which room she's in."

"Oh yeah that's no problem. Just give me what name she'd have her room under."

_Success. _"Aria Terrington."

Gretchen nodded in understanding her fingers flying over the keyboard in front of her, her eyes focused on the screen. After a few moments a frown formed on her face making Chris' smile falter. "Well it seems your friend actually checked out yesterday."

"Checked out? Like permanently?" He knew that question sounded stupid but it was all his brain could conjure up at the time.

Gretchen nodded as she scanned over the computer screen. "Yes at 12:42 pm, it's all right here."

Chris' expression had gone blank nodding his head subconsciously at her words. "Yes thank you." He walked away from the desk his mind reeling. _She checked out? What does that mean? Did she…leave?_ He slumped against the wall as he thought over the last words he had said to her. _**I can't believe I actually let you in. **_He hadn't meant that, he was actually surprised he hadn't tried being her friend earlier. Letting out a heavy sigh, a pit started to form in his stomach; he had this really bad feeling that where Aria was concerned those last words to her weren't going to get the chance to be changed. His blue eyes caught sight of John exiting the elevator a bag slung over his shoulder. Even though it wasn't a secret that after yelling at him Aria went and severed ties with John, surely he had to know what she had done. _It's worth a shot. _"Cena!" He shoved off the wall crossing over to where the fellow Superstar was apparently not having heard him. "Cena!" Anger tinged his expression when he still didn't get a response so he reached out an arm yanking the other man around to face him.

An earbud fell down to John's chest his iPod clutched in one hand. Once he saw Chris he drew out the other earphone. "Can I help you?"

Chris took notice of the device feeling a little bad about his method of grabbing John's attention but a heavy emphasis was placed on the word little. "Sorry." He gestured at the iPod getting his message across that he didn't know John was listening to music.

John thought the 'apology' seemed half hearted but it was Irvine he was talking about here. "It's fine, anyway what?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush Chris just delved on in. "Where's Aria?"

A look of pure pain marred John's features at his question and his free hand began fiddling with his headphones. "She uh…well…she left."

"Left? Left to go where?" The answer wasn't that hard of conclusion to come to but he wanted to hear it, make sure his assumption was correct.

It was obvious John would rather be doing anything other than this, even if that other thing were getting his ass handed to him by Dwayne at Wrestlemania again. "Where do you think Chris? She went home."

That pit in the veteran's stomach dropped lower at John's words._ She left. _"Why?"

At this point John had stowed away his iPod so he threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't know! I just heard that she was leaving and sure enough there she came down with all her bags, checked out, brushed by me like was invisible and left. Just like that," he snapped his fingers, "without a second glance back."

Frustration of his own passed into Chris as he listened to John whine basically. He didn't care if John was hurt he just wanted to know about Aria. "Okay well why do you think she left? Surely you've got a theory, she's not quite crazy enough to just wake up and think 'I'm going to go back home today' randomly."

"She found out about my plan," he raised his hand to do air quotes, "my 'gimmick' as she liked to call it. The best guess I've got is she thought she could handle staying and found out she was wrong."

It wasn't a bad guess, there could be some validity to it but like Chris said earlier, Aria had already ripped John a new one and she was stronger than that to just crumble days later. If she couldn't handle it she would've left right then. _Something else had to have happened. Not that I have any clue what and it doesn't seem like Cena does either. Well that's just bloody fantastic. _"So you think she went home? Like to your guys hometown?"

John shook his head not entirely sure why he was giving this information out so willingly. "No home like her home in Arkansas."

A nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling Chris to board a plane to Arkansas. He felt this need to talk to her and while he could do that over the phone there was no guarantee she'd take his call. If he showed up, even if the door was slammed in his face, it'd be much harder for her to ignore him. He knew it was a long shot that John would even tell him but he was the only one who knew what Chris needed. "What's her address?"

Immediately the scoff that the blonde had been expecting came. "What the hell would I tell you for? Don't you remember that the whole point of my 'plan' was to keep you away from Aria?"

"Actually yeah I do remember since your 'plan'," he imitated John's air quotes dramatically, "is the reason why I'm even having to ask you this God damn question. And maybe a reason for why you'd give it to me is because I think you owe her that much." He took a few steps closer to John a glare entering his eyes. "Because whether you like it or not, she and I had something that you broke all because you found out something about me I'd rather not have disclosed. You hurt her for your own gain so don't you think you owe it to her to let me go there and try to fix us?" A bitter laugh accompanied his words as he glare intensified. "Or are you really that selfish?"

A long pause separated Chris' questions and John's reaction to the words that were just spat at him but eventually he pulled out his phone as he headed over to the desk clerk. He took a couple items from her and copied down something from his phone. A minute later he was walking back shoving a slip of paper into Chris' chest. "There." That was all he said before he shouldered past him hoisting his bag back up higher. The last thing he wanted to do was write down Aria's address for that prick because whether Aria believed him or not John thought he was right about Chris Irvine. Nevertheless, she'd know that there's no way he could've gotten that address unless Chris got it from John. As he ducked into the cab barking out his destination he let his head fall back against the seat. _Despite me hating it, maybe him going will help me get my best friend back._

* * *

><p>"Maverick! Delilah!" Aria shouldered open the door from her garage her arms loaded down with groceries and cat toys. She'd only had her two little fuzzballs for four days now but they were the light of her life. She opened her mouth to call for them again but then saw the brother-sister duo came charging in circling her ankles as she deposited her bags down on the island. Instantly she bent down to pick each kitten up to kiss their tiny heads before searching through her pile of bags to find the PetsMart one. "Here we are." Aria headed into the living room while patting her leg to get Maverick and Delilah's attention. "Come here babies." Obediently they trotted behind her climbing into her lap when she sat down on the carpet. With each new toy, Aria removed it from its package before tossing it a short distance away both kittens pouncing on it instantly. Once she had all the new toys out on the floor and assured the two cats were entertained, she got up traipsing back into the kitchen to unload her groceries.<p>

She'd just unloaded the last can when her doorbell rang causing confusion to cross Aria's features. She wasn't expecting anybody seeing as everyone was already aware she was back home and she was looking forward to a quiet day at the house with her two little ones. The sound of the doorbell had caught Maverick and Delilah's attention the both of them sitting up facing the direction of the doorway that led to the foyer. "It's nothing darlings go back to playing." They watched her walk out into the foyer however their interest in their new toys temporarily gone. Aria drew a hand through her hand as she made her way to the door before unlocking the deadbolt and turning the knob to pull the door open. The breath seemed to leave her at the sight of Chris Irvine standing on her doorstep a small duffle bag in his hand. "Chris."

He couldn't help but smile at the unwavering surprise in her voice and the slight widening of her unique honey colored eyes at his arrival. "Hi Aria. I know it's rude not to call first but I really wanted the element of surprise." Wordlessly she nodded in understanding a nervous smile coming to rest on her lips. Neither said anything for a few seconds and he soon realized she wasn't about to either. "May I come in?"

That seemed to snap her out of her stupor. "Oh right sure come on in." She stepped aside letting him brush past her into the house. She closed the door behind him softly then turned to see him surveying her entrance way. The sight of him in front of her was enough to send shockwaves through her, that coupled with the sight of him standing in front of her in her home was like a freaking earthquake only she could feel. It wasn't all that pleasant of a feeling. "Um, follow me I'll get you something to drink." She bowed her head as she past him thinking how crazy it was that even in her own house, her territory, he could still manage to make her feel subdued.

Chris did as she said following her lead into the beautiful living room painted a light pearl color with crème plush carpet decorated with a large baby blue sectional with a glass-top table situated in the center. A vase of sunflowers sat in the middle the sun from light wall of windows hitting them perfectly. A fairly large TV was mounted above the mantle that hovered over a real wood-burning fireplace. He glanced to his right to see her spacious kitchen the carpet turning into tiles of slate that went all through the kitchen and into her dining area. She had a few barstools along the bar and he assumed the room a little further down was her laundry room as he could hear the dryer going. "You have a beautiful place, Aria."

She smiled over at him as she filled up a glass with ice her nerves still sparking. "Thanks. What would you like I have water, tea, Coke, and lemonade." She glanced back over at him to see his eyes trained on her. "Or I can open a bottle of wine but that's all I've got. Sorry no beer or whiskey in this house I'm afraid. Wine's about as hard of liquor as you'll find."

He laughed at her rambling finding her cute as ever. "Coke would be great." She disappeared back behind the refrigerator door but his attention was quickly redirected by the pawing he felt at his pant leg. The blonde flicked his gaze downward to see Maverick and Delilah looking up at him with interest each of their little heads tilted to the side. "Good to know you're not in this big house all by yourself."

Aria withdrew from the fridge a glass of tea in one hand and Coke in the other her eyebrows drawn together in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

In response Chris dropped his bag alongside one of the barstools scooping a kitten up in each hand bringing them up to his sides to display them to her. "These are yours correct?"

She broke out in a grin as she came around the bar setting his glass in front of him. "Oh yeah sorry. They're actually new additions to my family of one, I've only had them for four days."

He nodded as he set the kittens back down them both eagerly hopping over to sniff his duffle bag thoroughly getting a low chuckle from the Superstar. Once he had set his eyes back on Aria he gave her a smile while bringing his glass to his lips. "So what you got home and instantly decided to go adopt two cats?"

She laughed into her drink at his question hurriedly swallowing the sip she had taken. "Actually I instantly decided to have a nap only to be woken up by those two scratching at my back door. Seems the lady I asked to look after my place had fed them a few times and they came back. I just couldn't turn them away. So I brought them inside and decided to keep them."

Chris grinned at her as he set his glass back down and removing his sunglasses. "You are a soft-hearted one."

She swatted at his chest lightly with the back of her hand. "Only with animals mind you." The pair shared a short laugh but when it died away the air of awkwardness that had accompanied his arrival returned. "Um let's go into the living room." She crossed the short distance taking a seat on one side of the couch him sitting in the middle rather than all the way over on the opposite side, that wouldn't help him any. She swirled her tea slowly in her glass her eyes focused on the ice cubes clinking quietly inside. He wished she would meet his eyes but her guard was back up. He got a momentary Aria moment because he had surprised her but she was back on the defense and it was time to go to work. Just as he was about to start speaking she spoke. "Why are you here Chris?"

At that moment she did lift her eyes to meet his gaze and he had forgotten just how much one look could convey. He saw she was remorseful, curious, and hurt all at the same time. "You're not as concerned as to how I'm here?"

"John." She reached forward to withdraw a coaster before setting her glass down her glass table. "He's the only one there that knows my address so it wasn't too hard to figure out."

_Right Chris, you knew that. That was the whole reason you even asked the guy remember? _Mentally hitting himself he straightened up a little taking the coaster she handed him when he made to set his own glass down.

"So why are you here?" The sound of crinkling could be heard as Maverick and Delilah came back into the room each playing with a large crinkle ball.

"I came here because you and I can't be like this."

She narrowed her eyes a little as if trying to read him. "Like what?"

He had to resist the urge to get up and move over to her. She had pulled her legs up with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was in every way reserved clearly not sure what to make of his sudden reappearance on her doorstep no less. "You know what. It's all in the open about what John was planning to do and we know how we each handled that. We've both said a lot of things that we can't take back, even though we know they were only said because of his plan. We have to push past that, we didn't mean any of it."

Aria nodded her head at his words in acknowledgment but he couldn't help but notice her expression hadn't changed. It was still a blank canvas. She didn't have an answer to give him right away so he went to prod her by asking her name but then she reacted. "Are you sure about that?"

Surprise flitted across Chris' face now her words shocking him a rather fair amount. "Am I sure? Aria everything we said was in anger, words said in anger are always regretted later."

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she cast a look over at her animals who were then playing with the same big denim kickaroo she had bought them. They had one of their own too but she figured they might have fun playing together with the large one. With a sigh she drew her eyes back to the man before her. "Right. But we were arguing about something else, something apart from John's thing. And sure it was in my head because John told Punk to put it there again but I was genuinely angry about that. Just because I had to have someone remind doesn't mean they made me angry too, I did that all on my own."

Chris shifted uneasily in his seat her words unsettling him a great deal. Of all the things he had expected her to say while having this conversation that definitely did not make the cut. "Aria I know that was really bad when I said it and it still sounds bad but I promise you I'm being honest when I say I don't see you as a trophy I want. I just want you because you're you. Not because of who you may belonged to first."

She smiled lightly at him but he was more hoping for one that reached her eyes and made those honey pools he loved to brighten up with happiness. Instead he only found remorse. "I'm sorry that when I yelled at you I didn't really let you get your full say in. And I'm sorry that my best friend put things in motion to tear us apart." She broke their eye contact and Chris knew that couldn't be good. "But I'm not sorry that Punk reminded me of what he did."

"How can you still harp on that? Do you not hear me at all, do you choose not to hear the words I'm saying?"

Aria covered her face with her hands for a few seconds before bringing them back to her lap. "I'm not saying you're lying to me, I'm not."

"Then what are you saying?"

She loathed the hopelessness that seemed to lace Chris' voice and she hated even more that she was putting it there. The last thing she had ever meant to do was hurt anyone and yet she had hurt three separate people. "I'm saying there's always something with us that doesn't work, that doesn't feel right."

Chris shook his head not accepting her words. "That's a load of bullshit, even though you were surprised as hell to see me, there was at least five minutes of where you and I worked perfectly together. You have to admit that when you're with me…you're you. You don't have to try so hard to fit with me."

"I didn't have to try when I was with John either." Tears had formed in her eyes the sight hurting his heart. "And look at us now."

He couldn't force himself to stay put anymore as he got up from his seat coming to sit right in front of her his thumb catching the first tear that fell from her eyes. "I'm not John. And you're not that 16-year old girl anymore. I'm not going to treat you the way he did and you're not so naïve. Things aren't' effortless with us because we're young, it's effortless because it's right."

"Then why don't I feel like it is?"

Her voice was starting to choke up and her tears beginning to fall to rapidly for him to stop each one from slipping down her cheeks. "What happened? You were willing to try before."

Helplessly she shrugged reaching up to swipe at her tears with the back of her hand. "You asked me a question." He needn't ask which one. "And after thinking about it…" She trailed off not wanting to see his face when she said what had to. "I can't love you the way I loved him."

Chris felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Her words were like knives in his heart. "Why not?"

She kept her gaze on her fingers. "Because you're not him."

Hurt crashed into Chris and for a split second that guy that was so determined to have the company just let him strip the title off Punk came roaring back but as soon as it came it went. He wasn't that guy anymore. Not since he had met the girl before him who just kept twisting the knife she had driven into his heart.

"I promise it's not a thing of where you don't measure up or anything like that—"

"I'm not too sure how 'Because you're not him' can't be like that." Bitterness was in his tone but she knew it had every right to be there. He had every right to stay angry with her; his pain was a consequence of her indecisiveness.

Aria sat up tucking her legs underneath her reaching to take his hand in hers but he yanked it away as if burned the second they touched. "It's not like that. Even if he was here like you and saying he loved me," a disgusted look had taken over Chris' face, "I wouldn't say yes to him either."

That grabbed the veteran's attention causing his look of disdain to melt away. "What? But you just said—"

"I know what I said. But also when I was thinking about all that I realized that a WWE love is not for me. I tried it once and it failed, I tried it again and it failed, I tried a third and a fourth time and same result." She shook her a head a mirthless laugh leaving her. "I don't believe the saying is fifth time's a charm."

Chris too smiled without real emotion behind it. "Yeah generally I think that'd be wrong."

Aria nodded slowly not sure what else to say. "Yeah."

"So you're giving up on us?"

She looked up at him helplessly and when she went to lean her head on his shoulder he didn't flinch away. "I'm saving you from me."

He dropped a kiss to her temple the action done out of pure affection for the young woman and above all else he wished could change her mind. He dropped his voice to a whisper before asking, "What if I don't want to be saved?"

She pulled up her head so she could gaze into his blue eyes; eyes that were bluer than the Circassian Sea and felt a soft smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She placed a hand on the back of his neck drawing him down to her to kiss him sweetly backing away a few seconds later. "You'll be glad I did later."

He sighed before drawing her back to him, but this time only in a hug. His arms encircled her waist holding her to him tightly the smell of shampoo filling his senses. He felt her arms lock around his neck and he could still feel the light pressure of her lips against his. "I'm going to miss you, babydoll."

Aria sniffed back her tears her hold growing stronger on him. Maybe she was making a mistake, maybe fifth time was a charm, and maybe letting him go was wrong, he was right there in front of her. Was she really going to let him walk away from her? _I have to. For him. _"I'll miss you too. So much."

He made to pull away from her but she wouldn't let go and that didn't at all annoy him. He could hear her controlling her breathing and knew she was trying her best to keep it together. He did feel one tear splash against his neck seconds later though and even though he was telling her goodbye it was nice to know this wasn't easy for her either. He wasn't wrong in thinking she cared for him too. He pressed his lips to her hair one more time before pulling away again and this time she let him. Her eyes swam with tears but she rapidly kept blinking them back.

When he stood it caught Maverick and Delilah's attention and he sent the two kittens a smile. "Well I guess it's time for me to go munchkins." His words had them prancing over to him asking for more attention so he obliged, bending down to scratch each of them behind their ears. "Take care of your Mama for me alright?" The laugh he heard from Aria, no matter how weak it might have been, was a nice sound.

"I'll walk you to the door."

Chris shouldered his bag again taking her hand as they made the short walk to the door. He tugged it open stopping just before the threshold the sun beating down on his back. He gave Aria a smile then brought up their joined hands kissing the back of hers. "Call me okay?"

She nodded only letting her hand fall from his when he had gotten too far away from her. She leaned against the door watching him get back into his rental and drive away seconds later. She took a deep breath releasing it as she stood back to close and relock her door. Aria turned pressing her back against the door telling herself it was for the best. But it still didn't stop the silent tears that left her eyes.

* * *

><p>After Chris left Aria really do that much for the rest of the day, his unexpected arrival had emotionally drained her to the point where watching Finding Nemo was about all she was good for. It was good though that he came if she was honest with herself. Things with her and Chris were like a very fast, very twisted rollercoaster. There was apprehension in the beginning, exhilaration in the middle, and an ending that while one may not have really wanted to have happen, it needed to anyway. <em>He'll see in time that I'm not what he needs. <em>That next day, the brunette was just milling around her house not really sure what it was she wanted to do. Coming back home was a good idea but she was half wishing she'd just kept to her original plan and left before the new school year started and had her job to come back to. Now she had to find something to occupy her time. Ever since she started school she had something to do because right out of college she landed her teaching job, she'd never been allowed this kind of downtime. She didn't even know what to do with it. Her phone was lying next to her on the couch Maverick and Delilah sleeping curled up with one another just on her other side.

Ever since Chris had left Aria knew, just like she told him, that John was the one to let him know where she lived, he was the only one who knew. To say she was surprised he gave up the information was an understatement. Wasn't the whole point of his absolutely horrid plan to keep Chris away from her? She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to why he did, the thought had crossed her mind he was trying to make amends but she still wanted to hear it. But then again, was his gesture really enough for her to be able to start forgiving him for what he tried to do? She was toying with the idea of calling John when her doorbell rang yet again. "If this is John or something like that, FYI God you're not funny." Thankful to see her kittens were too deeply asleep for the doorbell to have bothered them this time, Aria carefully lifted herself up off the couch silently making her way across the house to her front door. She took a deep breath, preparing herself, then unlocked and pulled open her door.

For a moment she thought she was looking at yet another person from her past. The guy standing before her had thick dark hair that lay messily atop his head and had a small amount of facial hair. His eyes were a dark brown and his built was similar to a certain wrestling champion she knew. The tail end of a tattoo on his arm was peeking out from under the sleeve on his shirt. If she was severely sleep-deprived or drunk she wouldn't put it past her to think in some weird way she was looking the one an only Phil Brooks. But she was neither. "Hi." The guy on her doorstep smiled over at her and Aria couldn't help but think that he had a great smile. _Mama always said if they had a great smile they were a worth a few minutes of your time. _

"Hi my name is Derek." He offered his hand to her which she took easily sending him a bright smile back. "I'm your next door neighbor."

"Aria. I don't think I've seen you before."

"I moved in about a month ago."

She snapped her fingers in understanding then tossed some hair off her shoulder. "Right. I've been out of town for a while so that would explain it. Glad to know I'm not just that oblivious."

Derek chuckled a bit at her words running his hand over his hair musing it up even more than it already was but Aria thought it was a cute look for him. "Well I will say you're my favorite neighbor so far. Mrs. Terrell and Mrs. Costello have loaded me down with enough casseroles and pies to feed a small country. Twice."

The 22-year old laughed as she heard about the two elderly ladies in the subdivision that liked to 'look after' the younger residents. "They just want to help. Their grandkids live out of state so whenever they see a young person those parental instincts kick in. Give it another week or so and they'll start to back off."

"Another week or so? I don't have room for anymore food."

"You'll find some. I did." Aria just then realized how rude it was for her to be carrying on a conversation with Derek while making him still stand on the porch. _Mama would not be proud of my lack of manners. _"I'm so sorry would you like to come in? I'm being completely rude here."

Her question seemed to remind him as to why he was standing on her porch in the first place. "I would love to but I'm actually on a little mission."

"Oh?"

"Yeah see my cat had kittens before we moved out here and two of them ran away or got lost or whatever. You haven't by chance seen any kittens have you?"

Aria felt her heart sink a little knowing that the two kittens he was looking for were right inside. "Is one a brown tabby and one a peach?" Derek looked a little surprised but still nodded his head at her question. "Yeah come on inside, I have them."

Instantly he followed her in to the living room seeing Maverick and Delilah sleeping peacefully on the couch. "I thought they were strays so I took them in but since they have a home…" She bent down to unhook the collars she had gotten them from around their necks but Derek's hand on her arms stopped her.

"Would you like to keep them?"

Confusion crossed her face at his questions. "I don't get it, you're looking for them and here they are. Don't you want them back?"

He gave her a sheepish grin as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well to be honest I was only looking for them so that I could give them away. Obviously I don't want them on the street that's why I went looking but I can't take care of these two along with the other two and the mom. That's just too many cats." He reached down to pet their heads lightly not disturbing them past a small stretch. "So if you'd like to keep them, you're more than welcome to." His eyes searched out the toys littering the carpet and he spied a litterbox set up in the laundry room. "You seemed to have already invested some money in them."

She cast a warm look over at the slumbering kittens happy to know they didn't have to go anywhere. "It's nice not being a family of one anymore."

Derek grinned when he saw how that saddened look had disappeared from her face. "Good. I'm guessing you named them?"

"Maverick and Delilah. I figured they fit."

He nodded in agreement feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders knowing the two animals were safe and in a loving home. "They do. Well you've seemed to have solved my problem so I guess I can head on back next door and pick out which casserole I'd like to heat up for lunch."

"I'm sure they're all divine." The pair shared a laugh as she walked him to the door appreciating how sweet and handsome this guy was. They were rare finds nowadays. _Maybe a sweet, Southern boy is just what I need. _

"Lord knows that cherry pie of Mrs. Costello's sure was." He stopped before opening the door turning to look at her once more. "I know we just met and everything but…" Aria had to smile at his nervousness. "I have two tickets to the old movie festival tonight, you know black and white films, a gift from my mom, and I thought for sure in a month's time I'd find someone to go with but no such luck."

"I didn't even know there was a festival."

"Well you've been gone."

She nodded her head with laughing lightly that fact starting to show her just how much she was out of the loop in her little town. "Right."

"I wasn't going to go but maybe if you're not busy, you'd like to accompany me?" She fought to bite back her smile and keep a contemplating look on her face. "It doesn't have to be date or anything. But I know it's extremely last minute so I completely understand if you say no."

Derek rambled on like her when she was nervous about something and it was kind of nice to meet a kindred spirit in that regard. "I'd love to go. Old movies and good company? Sounds like a good idea to me."

The relieved grin that spread across Derek's face heightened his good looks and had Aria biting her lip. _Yes Southern boys are a very good idea. _"Great. The festival starts at 8:00 so I'll pick you up at 7:00. That should give us time to get there and find good seats and all that."

"I'll be ready."

The two stood by the door in that familiar atmosphere of the end of a first date where you're not too sure what you should do or not do. Finally Derek cleared his throat and reached for the door handle again. "Well I'll see you later tonight then."

"See you." He tossed her a wave as he left and when the door shut behind him she couldn't resist doing a tiny happy dance. Things with Chris yesterday were hard but so far after that, things were going splendidly. "Derek. I love the name."

At 6:48 p.m. Aria was dressed and ready for her 'not date' or whatever it was with Derek. She had starting getting ready at 4:30 knowing it take her two hours to be ready. She was determined to really give Derek a try and whether this was a date or not it was important to make tonight count. He really was a sweet guy and the kind of boy her daddy always wanted her to be with. Oh yes he was the kind of man you took home to meet the family. Although she would admit, the more she thought about it the more resemblances she kept seeing between Derek and Punk. _But that is not important or relevant. _She pushed the thought from her mind hoping it stay pushed away. Aria hurried back into her room to examine her reflection in her full-length mirror one more time. She hadn't been sure of the location of the festival so she went rather casual not wanting to be too dressy or anything, plus jeans were just more her thing.

She had her favorite pair of dark denim VS pencil jeans, a deep red lace wrap top that had a deep V-neck and scallop hem. She paired the ensemble with a pair of black suede wedge boots adorned with a fringe detail along the top. Her hair she put a few loose curls in simply to give her previously straight hair some body, in no way was she expecting the curls to stay intact. Maverick and Delilah were watching her from their perch on her queen-sized bed, toys scattered around them, food and water bowls placed just inside the master bathroom. Aria knew they'd be fine while she was gone, especially since they had each other, but thought they were still a bit small to be wandering around the house on their own. So she was going to keep them in her room and bathroom until she got home. That space was plenty big for them to roam around in and she had brought all their things in there along with their litterbox set in a corner of her room just in case. When the doorbell rang for a second time that day, Aria jumped a little from surprise even though the clock read 6:54 p.m. "Few minutes early, always nice." She directed her gaze over to her two kittens as she gathered her purse. "You two be good while I'm gone, I'll be back soon." She dropped a kiss on each of their heads then hurried out of the room softly shutting the door behind her.

Aria crossed the short distance to her door this time pulling it open with a smile already on her face. Derek stood there dressed also casually in a pair of jeans, dark green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms while the two top buttons were left undone. A simple pair of sneakers encased his feet. "Hello again."

He smiled at her handing her the bouquet of flowers he had brought her. They were sunflowers. "I noticed the ones on your table so I figured these were a good bet."

"They're my favorite. Come on in, I'll exchange them, those others are looking a little sad." Quickly, she tossed out the old flowers and filled up her vase with new water before sticking Derek's flowers in and replacing the vase on the table. "Thank you, that was a sweet gesture."

"My pleasure Aria. You look amazing by the way."

She laughed while pulling her purse up on her shoulder. "Flattery will get you not everywhere but some places. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"See with me flattery does get you everywhere." She rolled her eyes at him but playfully. "You ready to go?"

"Ready." He extended his hand which she took letting him lead her out the door, stopping so she could lock up, and out to his car. A pick-up truck. _Exactly my kind of guy._

* * *

><p>Punk was lying up in bed in his hotel room carelessly flicking through the channels looking for something to watch. Ever since Aria had left things around WWE had started to become significantly less interesting, or so it seemed. John was still in a brooding mood snapping at people left and right only to then turn around 5 minutes later and be as sappy as could be. Randy seemed saddened she was gone but not overly torn up about it. Sheamus was sure to keep in contact with her exchanging texts and phone calls. He advised Punk to do so too but the WWE champ was having a hard time just accepting that she had left. Not that there was anything he could do about, her life her choice, but he had come to love her at one time nothing had really ever happened out of that like he thought it might. He had to admit it was a little funny though that they were all pushing her to make a decision and when she did, her decision was no one. <em>Beggars can't be choosers though right? <em>

He wanted to call her, hear her voice and just at least keep her in his life somehow, but he wasn't like Sheamus. The World champ had taken over the role of best friend while Punk was more of the rejected hopeful even though she didn't mean for it to be that way. He wasn't entirely sure he could just be her friend or at least be her friend at a distance. He wasn't entirely sure how John had dealt with only being able to talk to her through phone calls, aria hadn't even been gone all that long and already felt like a junkie going through withdrawals. _That's really not healthy, I'm not sure anyone is suppose to invoke that kind of response in another person. _

Just as he was about to give up on there being anything to watch on cable, he came across and old black and white film, Sunset Boulevard. He'd seen this movie before but he hadn't in some time and from what he remembered it was a pretty good watch. "What the hell?" He tossed the remote down by his feet while reaching over to pop open his can of Pepsi.

Derek and Aria entered Cambridge Park hand-in-hand where plenty of groups of people were already set up on blankets and whatnot with a picnic baskets here and there sitting in front of a large projector screen that had been brought in. Beautiful plants and a gorgeous boardwalk were off to the side where Aria was sure she could spot a few bunnies running around. "This place is spectacular."

Derek handed their tickets over while he had a bundle of blankets under one arm while Aria carried their own basket in her free hand. "I love movie festivals held outside, especially at this time of year. It's a good temperature out and the sky's clear. It'll be a good night."

He smiled over at her, she flashing one in return giving his hand a slight squeeze. "I'm definitely glad I didn't wear a dress now."

Her date laughed as they came to a stop him spreading out the blankets before they took seats and got situated. "It wouldn't be all that comfortable I'd think if you had."

"Not at all." Once everything was settled Aria reached into their basket for drink a small spark in her brain trying to run back to the WWE world when she pulled out a Pepsi. _Not relevant, Aria. _As quickly as the thought had began to run rampant she shut it down cracking open the soda and taking a sip. They were about to start the movie so Aria tried to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately she was quite used to having a back on her seating arrangements and if she laid down it'd be terribly hard to see the screen.

Derek watched her move around for a bit finally breaking and letting his laugh out. "Having trouble?"

"Let's just say me and the ground have this on-and-off relationship. Sometimes we get along great and other times we fight like we're heading off to war. Tonight seems to be one of those fighting nights." She huffed as she still tried unsuccessfully to find a spot she liked hating how easily it was for him to just lean back on his hands and be comfortable.

He looked on only a few moments longer before grabbing her hand and tugging her toward him. "Come here." He moved all their things over a little to the right to where he could press his back up against a tree trunk then moved her between his legs to lean her back against his chest. "Is this alright?"

The position was kind of intimate to Aria but he was warm holding off the slight breeze that was chilling her a bit before and he was solid, steady. "This is perfect." She looked into his deep chocolate eyes for a moment then turned her attention back to the screen seeing that the movie was beginning to play. "I've never seen Sunset Boulevard before."

"Then you're in for a treat."

Punk watched the movie play on even getting a few laughs out of it every once in awhile. It really was the black and white movies that were the true art of Hollywood sometimes. Even though he didn't mean too, there was a moment between two characters, Joe and Betty, where Joe was asking her why she didn't love Arty anymore, asked her what happened. When she turned around and told him, "You did," instantly Aria sprang into his mind, himself becoming Joe and John becoming Arty. He knew the notion was kind of crazy but it was there all the same. _God do I miss that girl. _

Aria was wrapped up in Derek's arms feeling reasonably content there but there was still something nagging in the back of her mind that just wouldn't shut up. Derek was sweet, charming, and all around everything she could need but there was a part of her heart and her mind that wouldn't let go of a certain WWE Superstar no matter how hard she tried. For a moment, only a moment, she let herself believe it was his arms she wrapped up in and his warmth she was feeling. She let herself want him to be there with her, his voice pointing out things in the movie that she normally would miss. Aria let herself miss Phil Brooks and let herself see their first kiss again, hear him tell her he loved her, and his face when she told them she was leaving. She relived their whole time together in a matter of minutes before she brought herself back to the present.

He hadn't called her once since she'd been home and she missed his voice. She knew he didn't quite understand the way Sheamus did for her leaving, mainly because she couldn't tell him everything. But his abrupt absence in her life was startling and she had admitted before there were similarities between Derek and Punk for sure. She took another glance up at Derek's face studying him for a moment while he watched the movie in front of them. His strong jawline and his penetrating eyes were captivating for sure and Aria knew Derek was his own person. He had things Punk didn't she just had to allow him the time to show her those things. She had to make a choice and to be honest with herself and hold up what she told Chris, Derek was the right one. It hurt her heart to say it but just like with Chris, she was sure Punk would be happier without her one day.

The WWE champion continued to watch the movie, continued to see the romance bloom between Joe and Betty and it was getting harder and harder to ignore how deeply Aria's absence effected him. He hadn't fought with John, a man who was starting to become his friend, and he didn't deal with all the shit Chris threw his way on a fling with a girl who just came into his life turning it upside down with the greatest of ease. He should've told her John's plan when she asked him and he should've fought harder for her.

* * *

><p>The following week Punk entered the airport with his bags passing through security like normal. He saw a few of the other guys up ahead making their way to the terminal for the next location of Monday Night RAW. After he finished retying his shoes he checked his ticket turning left onto the main hallway to head for terminal C4. He was cutting it kind of close seeing as the plane would start boarding relatively soon but that wasn't exactly anything new. Getting out of the hotels without being bombarded wasn't always the easiest the thing in the world. 15 minutes later he was on board stowing his carry-on bag away in the compartments above making sure it clicked tightly. He'd seen enough movies to know that sometimes those things flew right open and he wouldn't put it past Fate to have something come straight toward him and poke his eye out. <em>Because those kinds of things can't just happen, no someone has to get hurt as well. <em>

He took his seat leaning his head back against the headrest closing his eyes. He hadn't exactly gotten a good night's rest after watching that damn movie despite knowing he had early day. He could feel his body about to drift off into La La Land when the flight attendant's voice filtered over the speakers jerking his eyes back open. "Good morning. Our flight to Bentonville, AR will arrive in approximately 2 hours and 15 minutes. Please make sure you have your seatbelts fastened and remain fastened until the seat belt sign has turned off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So in case you haven't noticed I have labeled this story as complete but the ending isn't very ending-ish is it? Well the reason for that is because I'm planning on writing, I guess you could call it a sequel to Something to Talk About called And Yet You Stay. I can't say for sure when I'll be writing it just because I still have Expose and I Heart ? in the works but it will be the newest project I write. So whenever either Expose of IHQ comes to a close or I feel I can handle three stories at once again that's when AYYS will be written. <strong>

**I hope you all have liked reading STTA, it's been a blast to write and I hope you are looking forward to AYYS. It took me awhile to come up with this idea, along with a little help from a friend, but I really think it was the best way to end STTA plus Aria's journey doesn't have to be over just yet. She's possibly my favorite OC, probably only beaten by Taylor if beaten at all, and I just couldn't let her story be over yet.**

**I do hope you all will read And Yet You Stay when it comes out, I've enjoyed all your reviews and appreciated so much the continuity of you reading all of STTA even if at times you really just wanted to chuck a brick at me and scream "What in the hell are you thinking?"**

**Anywho once again I hope you've liked STTA, it's become my favorite story surpassing LAL easily (did I really just say that? Wow.) and please feel free to check out Expose and IHQ if you'd like. Until AYYS, bye!**eHe w


End file.
